Krieg und Frieden
by Wengyiyi
Summary: 五年级魔法部一战之后，邓布利多决定开始让哈利参加单独受训，他能否与斯内普和睦相处，而且这一切努力是否能让他战胜伏地魔取得最终的胜利。
1. Chapter 1 返回霍格沃兹

标题：Krieg und Frieden 战争与和平

作者：衣满清泪

配对：SS/HP，含LM/HP情节

级别：R

类型：Hurt/Angst

字数：364,000+

**介绍**：

五年级魔法部一战之后，邓布利多决定开始让哈利参加教授们的单独辅导，他能否与斯内普和睦相处，而这一切的努力是否能让他战胜伏地魔取得最终的胜利。

说明：

1. 故事紧接HP5

2. 文章保留了JKR设定的魂器与长老魔杖的情节，并借用了H6，H7原文主线情节

3. 文章中涉及的一些咒语（除原著中提到外）均为杜撰，请勿认真对待

4. 我不拥有他们，人物均属JKR女士。我不盈利，只是拿来YY，但本文的情节（借用的原著情节除外）属于我

5. 警告1：有强奸、虐待情节

6. 警告2：此文为导师型斯内普，文中的哈利会在西弗勒斯的教导下一步一步成熟起来，所以一定程度会和原著的那个哈利OOC了

**Krieg und Frieden**

**战争与和平**

**Kapitel. 1 ****返回霍格沃兹**

哈利躺在他的狭窄的床上，其实根本算不上床，只是一块木板而已。虽然四周漆黑一片，他什么也看不见，但他能感觉到他的那个好友一定正在墙角编织着自己的网，等待着误撞过来的可口美餐。说到食物，哈利已经记不清上一顿饭是什么时候了。刚从霍格沃兹回来的过暑假的第一天，他就挑战了徳思礼一家人的耐性。想当然，他们锁起了他一切与魔法相关的东西，顺便还不忘把他关回到他的楼梯小"卧室"。哈利是故意的。他想被关起来，想一个人呆着，想远离一切，只他一个人。而弗农做的一切只不过是顺水推舟帮了哈利一个忙而已。

哈利就那样躺着，一动不动。眼睛望着房顶，然而黑暗使他根本无法聚焦。他什么都不去想，脑中只是一遍又一遍翻滚过贝拉举起魔杖向西里斯投出恶咒的那一幕。他浑身颤抖着。如果当时不是卢平看出了贝拉的意图并及时射出一个咒语削减了那恶咒的力量的话，西里斯 —他的教父，这会肯定早就去和他的父母团聚了。然而，即使这样，现实也并不乐观，恶咒的力量虽被削弱，但也切切实实地打中了西里斯的身上，他还是倒下了。虽然庞弗雷夫人尽了一切力，西里斯还是处于昏迷状态，只能够靠自身的魔力来勉强维持生命的延续。可，总有那么一天，魔力会被耗尽，西里斯的生命那时也就走到了尽头。魔法部一战结束后，西里斯就被送到了格里莫广场12号，由卢平和克利切共同照顾着。哈利的内心，有一部分渴望着飞到格里莫广场去陪伴他的教父，另一部分却叫嚣着让他远离那里。他愧于面对他的教父，是他将自己的教父引入到了危险中，是他让自己的教父付出了如此惨重的代价。他怎能像什么都没发生一样站在西里斯的床前，他怎么能看到那双可能永远不会再睁开的双眼时毫不动容。

带着深深的疲倦，哈利进入了梦乡。

~Ooo~ooO~

当哈利再次睁开眼睛，他并不知道现在确切的时间，到底是深夜还是清早。他的肚子发出了咕咕的抗议声，不过他可没有功夫去照顾它。也许他那位黑朋友愿意与他分享食物，不过那样的话哈利到宁可选择饿着。

在黑暗中与肚子抗争了好一会，哈利突然听到门那里传来了敲击声，接着是摩擦声，还有羊皮纸的唏嘘声，但没有感到任何攻击性的魔法。十分不情愿地 — 他想要被黑暗包裹，却不得不放弃这种享受 — 施了一个荧光闪烁。是的，即使魔杖被徳思礼一家锁了起来，他还是可以使用无仗魔法施几个低级的咒语，而这谁也不知道。借着火光，他看到有什么东西从门缝下塞了进来，看起来像是一封信。

哈利走下床，来到门边，注意了好一阵才弯腰捡起来，仿佛要确定它绝对安全。哈利熄掉了火光，又回到床上躺下，挣扎了许久，最终他还是投降了。再次施了个荧光闪烁，他拆开了信。

_亲爱的哈利，_

_我希望你一切都好。西里斯在格里莫__12__号，由卢平和克利切照顾的很好。庞弗雷夫人昨天去给他做了一次检查，迹象并不是那么不乐观。_

_魔法部一战终于使福吉一行认清了现在的形式，我们需要开始有所准备了。因此，这个暑假，我希望你告知徳思礼一家，你将会在霍格沃兹度过。你将被安排接受教授们的训练。_

_随信附上门钥匙，启动时间：__6__月__30__日下午__4.30 __。_

_A. __邓布利多_

哈利将信反反复复看了三遍，他的嘴角勾出一丝嘲讽般的笑容。离开徳思礼一家，暑假不用在这里，这对他来说，曾经是多么的梦寐以求。然而现在，他不想面对校长，虽然那场战争中邓布利多救了他的命，但他的内心大部分充斥的都不是感激，而是抱怨。在他们与食死徒紧紧纠缠的时候—他们当中还有那么多是还没有毕业从没有任何实战经验的在校生—他为什么不来！如果能早一刻牵制住食死徒们，西里斯就不会遭到贝拉的攻击。然而现在，他根本就不想离开这片黑暗，他更不想回到霍格沃兹去。

哈利随手将信和附带的那根羽毛笔（门钥匙）丢到地上，重新躺回床上。他不打算回去，他不准备启用门钥匙。从他出生的那一刻起，从他成功击败伏地魔那一刻起，从他母亲用爱与生命换取了他标志性闪电伤疤的那一刻起，他的使命就已经注定了，他与伏地魔，与魔法界都有着抹不去的深深牵绊。他不要做该死的波特，那个被众人顶礼膜拜的黄金男孩。现在，邓布利多终于开始着手为他的使命进行准备了。

霍格沃兹的教授。哈利在学校的成绩并不像赫敏那样优秀，和那些老师们之间也并没有很多话题讨论，尤其那些教授们当中还有一个十足的混蛋。

哈利回忆起，从魔法部回来的那天晚上，他冲进地窖，对着斯内普大喊大叫地发泄了一通。如果斯内普的态度好一些，他就能学会大脑封闭术，他就不会被伏地魔的幻象所迷惑；如果斯内普值得他信任，他就不会冒险到乌姆里奇的办公室偷偷使用飞路壁炉，他就不会被抓；如果斯内普确定大脚板平安无事之后告诉他，他就不会冒险冲进魔法部，他就不会掉进伏地魔的陷阱中。那样的话，大脚板也就不会来到魔法部，就不会中贝拉的恶咒，就不会倒下，就不会处于昏迷不醒依靠魔法为生的境地。虽然他发泄完之后被斯内普扔出了地窖，但他的心里一点都没更好受一些。这一切都该怪斯内普，都是斯内普的错。

他才不要听从校长的安排，回霍格沃兹接受教师们的辅导，尤其是混蛋斯内普的，他已经受够了上一次与斯内普单独辅导的那些羞辱。

他不会回去。

~Ooo~ooO~

"啊—"

"你…你是…谁？"

不知过了多久，哈利听到外面徳思礼一家的惊叫声以及佩妮姨妈那如同汽笛一般尖锐的嗓音发出颤抖的询问。他可以想象出，佩妮姨妈一定哆嗦地在弗农姨夫的怀中，而他们俩一定极力地将宝贝达利护在身后，尽量去远离这位不速之客。

虽然斯内普是个混蛋，虽然斯内普导致了西里斯目前的状况，但一想到徳思礼一家在斯内普面前缩成一团恐惧的颤抖着，斯内普似乎也并不可恶。

"哈利在哪？"

听到这个声音，哈利愣了，这个人不是斯内普。他不知道为什么当想到在他决定不启用门钥匙邓布利多可能会派人来接他的时候，他首先想到的就是斯内普。再加上刚才徳思礼一家的害怕的声音，他更加坚信来的人会是斯内普，还有谁会有斯内普那种让人窒息的压迫感。

然而，他错了，斯内普没有来，与他一门之隔站在徳思礼家客厅的人是他的学院导师。他记起，当麦格教授严肃的板起脸来，气势不会输给斯内普。

"轰"地一声，门在魔法的撞击下打开了，突然涌入的光线让哈利自我保护地闭上了双眼。

"很高兴看到你没事，哈利。"当麦格教授看到一个完好的哈利时不由地吐出一口气，她无法承担失去哈利的责任，魔法界输不起。她环视了楼梯间，看到丢在地上的信和已经失效了的羽毛笔，语气有些责难，"波特先生，我希望你能对校长有所解释。"

哈利千万个不愿地收拾起他的行李，跟随在麦格教授的身后。这是第一次，他不愿回霍格沃兹，不愿回那个他曾经一心向往的归属地。然而就像他的命运一样，这一切都不是他的意愿可以改变的。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利迈着缓慢的步伐走向校长办公室。他记起，就在十几天前，他在这扇门之后大摔东西发泄了一通，还差点扑向邓布利多。其实，哈利对邓布利多的怒气还没有消，如果邓布利多非要他去按他安排设计好的计划行事的话，他有权也有必要与校长达成一笔交易。深深吁出一口气，他说出了麦格教授早先给他的口令，"小熊橡皮软糖"。

"哈利，我亲爱的孩子，看到你平安归来真是太好了。"邓布利多的蓝眼睛闪着光彩。

哈利很想忽略掉这语气这眼神中的关心，他还想继续生邓布利多的气，他才不想这么快就原谅他。可是当他意识到自己没有按信上指明的时间出现时，这位老人会是多么担心，哈利低下了头看着地板，不再与邓布利多对视。他不愿校长追问他为什么不用门钥匙的原因。

邓布利多似乎看出了哈利的不情愿，他将那个话题放到一边不提，挥动魔杖将一杯茶漂浮到哈利的面前。一边抚摸着福克斯的羽毛，一边若有所思的看着哈利。福克斯舒服地叫了两声。

哈利接过茶呷了一口，依旧没有抬头，他在等着校长开口，不是他找自己来的吗！

"哈利，"邓布利多终于打破了沉默，"《预言家日报》你也看到了吧，魔法部终于承认了伏地魔的回归。但是却依旧没有采取什么有效措施。我们必须开始着手行动了。"

"训练我成为合格的能战胜伏地魔的巫师？"哈利自进门来的第一句话，抬起了头，他将听到邓布利多第一句话时想说的'想必在徳思礼一家《预言家日报》是违禁品吧'这样的嘲讽压了下去。

"是的。"邓布利多看着哈利，停顿了一下，"你将跟着斯内普教授学习。"然后他不耐烦地挥手阻止了哈利欲将的打断，"斯内普教授是我们当中唯一一个**曾**服侍过伏地魔的人。是的，曾经，他现在不再是了。而且只有斯内普教授同时精通多门课程。我已经同他说过了，他会交给你他所有的知识。当然有时你也会跟着麦格教授学一些变形课程。关于课程具体的信息，今天晚上我会送到你的寝室当中。"

"我必须要跟斯内普学习吗？"哈利的眼中闪出复杂的情感。"

"是斯内普教授。我想，是的。"邓布利多留给哈利一些消化这些信息的时间。"至于这个暑假，我很抱歉，你必须要处于训练中，不能享受假期的乐趣了。"

哈利迷惑地带着怀疑看着校长，邓布利多是真不知道还是装作不知道，他在徳思礼一家到底会度过怎样的一个假期。享受，哼，绝不可能。"您必须答应我一个条件，我才答应您跟着斯内普学… 斯内普教授学习。"

"什么？"这完全出乎了邓布利多的预料，哈利从来没有跟他谈判过什么条件。

"不再对我隐瞒任何事。"哈利坚定地说，之后突然想起了什么，又加了一句，"即使您关心我。"

邓布利多认真地看着哈利，哈利的脸上不带一丝玩笑。"哈利… "

"任何事。"哈利打断了邓布利多，丝毫不退让。就是邓布利多的隐瞒让他落入了伏地魔的陷阱，才最终导致西里斯的昏迷不醒。他不敢想象以后是不是还会有类似的事情发生，或者更甚。

"好吧。我答应你。"邓布利多终于松口了，他的眼中有某些哈利无法解读的内容，而且他现在也没心情去关注这个。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利回到格兰芬多，整个寝室，整个公共休息室，现在都由他一人独享。他有点怀念这里的喧闹，毕竟那可以引开他的一些注意力，从西里斯的事件上。但他又同时不愿放弃那种思考大脚板时带来的心灵上的疼痛，他需要这个，他迫切地需要感受些什么。他怪伏地魔，怪贝拉，怪斯内普，怪邓布利多。没有伏地魔的计策，没有贝拉的恶咒，没有斯内普的挑衅，没有邓布利多的隐瞒，就不会有西里斯现在的状况。可是，在内心深处，他知道这一切都是他的错，但他就是无法接受这个。他必须把责任推到某个人身上，这样他才不会因愧疚而死，这样他才能继续存活下去。

箱子的最下面还放着双面镜的碎片，只是如今，镜子的另一端再也不会有人回应他了，镜子映出的永远只能是他的面容。

在疲倦中，哈利闭上了眼睛。

当哈利睡醒的时候已经是晚饭的时间了，他站在窗边享受了一会晚风的吹拂，头脑清醒了一些。他本不想去大厅用餐，可他找不到任何借口。甩了甩头，离开了寝室。

教授们一般假期时都会在自己的家中度过，可迫于今年的形势，还是有几位留在了霍格沃兹，哈利知道他们都是凤凰社的成员。人少就没必要像上学时那样，家养小精灵们只准备了一张桌子。哈利十分不自然地坐在教授们的中央，快速吃完盘中的饭就告辞了。邓布利多告诉他，假期训练的课表已经送到他的寝室了。他也急于知道这个假期的安排。

感谢梅林，那个混蛋刚刚没来大厅吃饭，哈利庆幸自己明天才用得着见他。

哈利回到寝室，一张羊皮纸躺在他的床上，他走上前，看了一眼上面的内容，痛苦地呻吟出声。一周有六天的学习安排，他就要和讨厌的斯内普呆四天。密密麻麻的内容，而且从明天早上八点就要开始。

混蛋斯内普，哈利心里诅咒着他。明天的课程会怎样呢，他一点也不期待。他只想撕掉斯内普那层假笑的面具，看看里面到底是什么。而且在今天晚上他必须为再次面对他做好准备，毕竟上一次的会面是在单方面的争吵发泄中结束的。

哈利祈祷着，第二天永远不要到来。

Ende von Kap. 1


	2. Chapter 2 放弃还是接受

**Kapitel. 2 ****放弃还是接受**

第二天一早，哈利睁开双眼，还不到6点。想到今天的课程，他感到胃一阵抽搐。他不想去大厅吃早饭，不想见任何人，没有起床，他就这样躺在床上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着帷幕，什么都不想去想，任由时间从身边流走。

该来的总是会来，上一次与斯内普的见面是假期前以争吵结束的，既然他的命运是这样，为何不好好接受训练，总好过再有什么人受到伤害或者死亡。如果这个训练一定要让那个讨厌的混蛋来进行的话，哈利决定再也不要让他激怒自己了，就让这段时间快些过去，直到他强大的可以对抗伏地魔。

直到7点半过了，哈利才慢吞吞地起身穿衣。他拖着沉重的步伐走进空旷的大厅，那里已经没有老师在了，抓起一杯南瓜汁喝了几口，又缓缓走向地窖。

刚喝下去的南瓜汁在胃里翻腾着，他为自己居然感到紧张而惊奇。是的，他就是感到紧张。

8点整，他终于站到了地窖的门口，深呼了一口气，哈利抬起手准备敲门。门自动开了，魔药大师正站在房间中央，一脸的假笑望着他。

"圣人波特的脑袋里终于有了'时间'这个词，我是否要为此感到庆幸。"

哈利努力说服自己不要被这些话语挑衅。

"进来，波特。别挡在门口。你那沉重的叹息声，即使是在霍格沃兹之外都能听到，难道说黄金男孩惧怕他的教授，还要做足准备？"

哈利心情相当糟糕地踏进地窖，如果有可能他根本就不想理会斯内普。这才只是刚刚开始，斯内普也才不过说了两句话而已，他就已经感到内心有团火在往外窜。

"诚如你的课表上清楚标明的那样，今天早上是大脑封闭术。"一丝假笑浮上嘴角，"相信去年的事情过后，你一定会好好***重视***这门课了。其实，这样看来，那只疯狗的这种下场还是有点用处的。最起码黄金男孩肯努力学习了…"

当哈利看到那假笑的时候，他只想冲上去，一爪抓破斯内普的面具，他讨厌这个表情，仿佛他是肮脏的愚蠢的什么东西一样令人厌恶。而且最后的这句话成功地挑起他的怒火，曾经的努力也都付诸一炬。

"你，你，你怎么敢…！"哈利抽出魔杖指着斯内普，"你怎么敢这样说！如果不是你，西里斯也不会…"哈利感到眼睛有些模糊，镜片上也蒙了一层雾气，使他看到的斯内普只是一个模糊的光影。他拿着魔杖的手因为愤怒而颤抖着，声音也因啜泣而微微沙哑。

"那只蠢狗的昏迷和我有什么关系？又不是我没有学好大脑封闭术，又不是黑魔王入侵到了我的脑中，又不是我白痴到相信那个幻象，也不是我愚蠢地挣扎着要去魔法部救人！"

哈利气愤的双唇颤栗着说不出一句话来，"如果你不那样教我，伏地魔也不会成功！"

"得了吧，是你自己的问题。"虽然这样说着，可斯内普还是在听到了黑魔王的名字止不住周身小小的颤抖了一下。

"我不知道校长为什么要这样安排，我一点也不想看到你，我宁可在徳思礼家度过这个假期，也绝对不想在你这里。"

"那就滚回去！相信我，我也一点不想教导你！而且，我是不会教一个***不***自愿的学生的。现在，滚出我的视线！"斯内普咆哮来了起来。

哈利在这吼声中不由向后退了一步，然后才稳住身体。他看到魔药大师呲着牙看着他，深邃的眼中尽是不耐烦。最后，哈利做出了决定，他放下了拿着魔杖的手，转身走出来地窖。

直到来到湖边，哈利还是不敢相信自己刚才就那样从斯内普那里走开了，拒绝了辅导。他走到树下，靠着树干坐了下来，将膝盖拉近身体，头埋了进去。刚才的泪水仿佛找到了发泄的渠道，浸湿了他的衣袖。

明明在邓布利多的办公室和校长做了那个约定之后，他就已经做好了接受训练的准备。明明已经下定决心要好好受训，不会再让五年级魔法部的事情再次发生。明明就已经说服自己不要再和斯内普发生争吵，让这个训练假期就这样过去。可斯内普的话还是像刀一样刺进他的心里。他一直都知道，西里斯的昏迷和自己脱不了干系。可是这个认知让他难以接受，他只有把责任都推到别人的身上，才能让他继续活下去，他才能不被自己的自责折磨至死。可是斯内普说的没错，是他没有学好大脑封闭术，是他相信了伏地魔的幻象，是他愚蠢地冲进魔法部，是他导致了西里斯的昏迷。一切都是他的错。哈利感到心仿佛被活生生地挖了出来，肺里的空气全都被挤了出来。是他害了西里斯，害了他的教父，害了他唯一的亲人！

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利感到自己的头痛的都快要炸开了，然后他听到身边有人在叫他，努力地想要睁开沉重的眼皮。熟悉的环境，他又来到了医疗翼，仅仅在回霍格沃兹的第二天。

"哈利？"

哈利扭过头，床边站着的是他大个子朋友，充满担忧地望着他。哈利无力的笑了笑，这是自从假期来他第一次感到心里有点暖意。这个混血巨人总是在以自己的方式关心着哈利，而不是那个活下来的黄金男孩。

"海格！"哈利轻声地叫了一声。

"是我。"海格又靠近了一些，笑了笑，他看到哈利脸上疑惑的表情，接着解释，"早上我带牙牙出来散步，突然看到你在湖边那棵树下的身影，准备去和你打个招呼。牙牙早已都激动地向你跑了过去，但是当它到你身边的时候，却一个劲地冲我喊叫，我觉得可能是你出事了。果然，你在树下昏倒了。然后我就把你带到了医疗翼。"

哈利抱歉地冲海格笑了一下。他没想到这几天来的压力释放出来后自己竟会昏倒。而且醒来以后，脑袋就像有个人拿着魔杖在挖洞。

"对了，斯内普教授说如果你醒了，要把这个喝下去。"哈利本能地接过海格递过来的瓶子，他已经习惯了在医疗翼醒来时被庞弗雷夫人灌下各种药水。可突然听见斯内普的姓让他伸出的手犹豫了。为什么会是斯内普，庞弗雷夫人什么时候对他的病人这样不用心了。

看到哈利的犹豫，海格把瓶子塞进哈利的手中，鼓励地看着他。哈利小心翼翼地打开瓶盖，看着海格，犹豫再三，甚至还装模作样地在瓶口嗅了嗅魔药的味道，依旧是恶心的泥巴味。然后在海格的注视中全部灌了下去。这甚至比以往的药剂更加难喝，辛辣一直从他的舌头灼烧到咽喉，他半天都说不出一句话，任凭泪水呛满眼眶。不过这一切都是值得的，片刻过后他就感到脑袋上钻洞的那个魔杖被人移开了，大脑也能稍微灵活地运转了。

"斯内普？"哈利沙哑地声音不确定地问了一句。

"庞弗雷夫人今天去圣芒戈了，我把你送到这里后就去找来斯内普教授。他好像嘟囔了一句'讨人厌的小鬼'，然后就在你身上施了几个咒语，给了我一瓶魔药说等你醒了就喝下去，之后转身就走了。"

"为什么？"哈利没有抬头，手里还在玩味着那个瓶子。

"什么为什么？"海格抓不住哈利那个问题的重点。

"为什么斯内普要帮我？我们今天早上刚吵完架，而且我们上一面也是在吵架中结束的。"

"哈利，你不了解西弗勒斯。"哈利猛然抬头看着海格，对方的眼中是全然的认真，而且海格很少会用斯内普的名字来称呼他的。"没错，西弗勒斯是一个爱记仇而且不讨人喜欢的人，他或许会在你受伤的时候出言恶毒亦或落井下石，但他绝对不会放任你不顾。所以，即使我知道他有多么讨厌波特，他依旧会拿出他的完美的魔药来治愈你。这正是我去找他的原因。"

"他恨我！"

"我相信他是的。可他依旧在拯救你。想想你在学校的这几年。"海格的话虽然温柔，但却向刀一样刺进哈利的心里。斯内普恨他，而他也尽自己所能地去恨那个人。但…

"我从他的课堂上逃走了。"哈利现在不想再纠结那个他与斯内普过去五年的关系问题，于是转变了话题。

"是什么让你从他那里逃走的呢？"

"他…他提到了西里斯，然后我就喊了回去，说根本不想和他学习。"哈利艰难地吞咽了一下，"他说让我滚出他的视线，而且，他说他不会教一个不自愿的学生。"说到这，哈利不自觉地缩了缩脖子。

"我想既然邓布利多校长这么安排肯定是有他的原因的，而且斯内普教授是一个很强大的魔法师。你应该回去。"

"他不会要我的。"

"哈利，相信我。他会要你的。"海格冲着哈利笑了笑。

"好吧。"哈利无力地耸耸肩。"你在这里，能和你说话，我感觉真好。谢谢你海格。"

"你总是受欢迎的，随时。"

在海格走出医疗翼之后，哈利又缩回床上躺下，现在已经快下午了，这就注定了他今天可以不用回地窖接受他的课程了。但是明天呢，他总是逃不过去的。

海格刚才的某些话还回响在他的耳边。"想想你在学校的这几年"！这是一个艰难又沉重的话题。他从来不信任斯内普，可事实却一再向他展示他的错误。如果斯内普不那么偏心，不那么刻薄，不那么混蛋，或许他会是个好人。就凭他这几年见多次私下的救助行为。哈利冷笑了一声。这也只能说明斯内普不像他想象中的那样，但并不能否认他讨厌他恨他的事实。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利的双眼下挂着深深的黑眼圈，昨晚他是在医疗翼里度过的。自凌晨从噩梦中惊醒后就再也没睡着。

纷飞的相互袭击的咒语，漂移的食死徒的黑衣，缓缓上升的滚滚浓烟，倒塌的房屋残垣，刺耳的痛苦尖叫。先是莉莉波特，接着是西里斯布莱克，再然后是伏地魔。天空一片黑暗，大地上不是横七竖八的尸体就是匍匐在魔王长袍下的奴仆。伏地魔的血红的双眼望着哈利站的地方，张开嘴笑着，可以看到他牙龈上的血管仿佛往外渗着血般的红，哈利仿佛被施了捆绑咒一般动不了，只能眼睁睁地看着伏地魔取得胜利，缓缓向他抬起拿着魔杖的手，嘴中轻轻地念念有词，接着一道绿光直直向他飞来，越来越近，越来越近…

接着他就醒了，没戴眼镜的双眼只能看到一片模糊的景象，不过他确定这里还是医疗翼。呼出沉重的一口气，他抬手擦掉脸上的汗水，床单也早已透过睡衣被浸湿了。

这不是一个梦见，他一遍遍地说服自己。伏地魔是不会赢得，他不会允许他胜利的。

无论用什么样的手段，无论会付出怎样的代价。

心不在焉地吃完早饭，哈利又再次踏上通往斯内普办公室的阶梯，在昨天过后，他不确定斯内普会怎样对待他。可他真的不想昨晚的梦境变成现实。

7点55分，哈利站到了魔药大师的门口，不安地呆了5分钟。8点钟刚到，他就呼出口气，鼓足勇气敲响了门。

屋内，斯内普惯常坐在他的书桌前，奋笔写着什么。他抬头看了一眼早晨的访客 — 一般来说这个时间除了邓布利多是不会有人找他的，而且校长一般也会用飞路系统 — 然后停止了书写，玩味地欣赏了一会哈利的不安，才开口，但并没有请他进内。

"波特先生，我有什么帮助能您的？"

没有冷嘲没有热讽，没有尖酸没有刻薄，如此客气的语气让哈利一时找不到话语。

"先生，我是来上课的。"紧张地吞咽了一下，这不是那个哈利经常见到的斯内普。确切来说，这个对他礼貌有加如待宾客的斯内普，哈利从来没有见过。

"我想我昨天早晨就已经清楚地表达出了我的意思，你不愿意学，同样我一点也不想教导你！而且，我是绝对不会教一个不自愿的学生的。"斯内普放下手中的羽毛笔，向后懒散地靠在椅背上，欣赏着哈利的紧张。

"我愿意学！"哈利迎上斯内普的目光。

除了坚定与信心，斯内普不知道在那双绿眸中还能找出更多的含义。他很惊异于波特的这个回答，更惊异于这个不高的声调中所传达出的决定。他挥了挥手，示意哈利可以进来。是什么让这个男孩在一夜之间有如此转变。

"在开始之前，我要先警告你，我不接受半途而废。所以，现在离开还来得及。"

"我不会的！"哈利依旧没有打断两人的视线。

斯内普对他轻微地点了点头，算是接受了哈利的决定。

"按照校长给你的课表安排，我们今天依旧会进行大脑封闭术的练习。准备好清空你的大脑，我们开始。"

哈利站在房屋中间，他感激斯内普给他一点准备的时间，他看着斯内普缓缓举起魔杖指向他，"摄神取念—"接着，他就感到脑袋中仿佛挤进了什么，他拼命地把那团东西向外推着，只可惜他空白的大脑只持续了不到3秒就被潮水般的记忆填满了，痛苦的记忆。就在他快要坚持不住的时候，斯内普退了出去。哈利立刻弯下腰，大口大口地喘息着，准备迎接着斯内普的讽刺。

很难得的是斯内普什么都没有说，他给了哈利一点休息时间，"起来继续。"

清空大脑比五年级的那个时候要容易一些了，毕竟自从西里斯出事以来，他每天晚上躺在楼梯间的黑房里，什么都不想，就让大脑保持一面空白。可再比那时有进步也是不够的，站在他面前的毕竟是英国顶尖的摄神取念大师。无论他怎样努力都抵抗超不过5秒，然后就是各种痛苦的记忆充斥了进来。

"再用心点！"

"不行—不，不要—"

哈利瘫坐在地上，那里已经被他流淌下的汗水弄湿了，他不在乎，他现在只要氧气，只要告诉自己这不是真的，昨晚的那个不过是个噩梦，不会成真的。但伏地魔阴森诡异的笑声和冰冷迫人的杀气都太逼真了，现在还包裹着他的周身。

"喝了它。"哈利接过递到眼前的杯子，颤抖的手差点就要把杯子掉到地上，斯内普帮他扶稳送到嘴边，哈利喝下一口，是掺了水的白兰地，然后任由斯内普拉着坐到沙发上。斯内普扶在他前臂上的手传来的温度让他感觉好了很多，这里很温暖，离那个梦境远了许多。

"那只是个梦，波特。"

"是的，我知道。"哈利都不敢相信自己的声音是如此的沙哑，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，又喝了一口杯中的白兰地。"我们不会让这成真的？"

他感到手臂上的抓力紧了一下，"是的，我们不会。"

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利没有去吃午饭，他甚至都不知道早上的课程结束后他是如何回到格兰芬多塔的。下午还要继续跟斯内普一起训练，是他最不喜欢的魔药课。最终在他早上承诺过会去上课过后，他还是挣扎地走出了寝室，虽然他的状况还不是很好。

"很好，波特，看来你没有选择放弃，即使是你最不喜欢的魔药。"

哈利忽略掉这话中的讽刺，他看到斯内普已经在他的实验室中搭好了两个坩埚。

"我想，应该以几个问题来开始这堂课。"斯内普缓缓地说出这句话，根本不理会哈利突然紧绷的身躯。

"如果我把水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液会得到什么?"

"生死水。先生。"

"生死水是什么？"

"一种效力很强的安眠药。"

"如果我要你去给我找一块牛黄，你会到哪里去找?"

"牛的胃里。"

"作用？"

"牛黄有极强的解毒作用。"

"舟形乌头和狼毒乌头有什么区别?"

"舟形乌头和狼毒乌头则是同一种植物，也统称乌头。"

哈利不知道为什么斯内普要突然问起他这些问题，但这一情景一下将他带到了第一堂魔药课上，只是现在他已经能流利地回答出这些问题了。但他还是对斯内普感到十分愤怒，因为他曾经在魔药课上对待他的种种不公，尤其是第一堂课。

"看来，名人波特还是学会了一些东西，尤其在你第一次没有回答上这些问题之后。好了，站到坩埚前，我们将从一年的第一个药剂—治疗疥疮的简单药水开始。你要先熟练所有魔药制作的基本步骤和操作方法，我相信一年级的魔药会是很好的练习。然后我会教你六年级将会学到的魔药，这样等你开学的时候你就可以有时间继续训练了，同时还会教你其他的魔药制作，这个要结合你每周六在庞弗雷那里学的治愈术来决定，或许还有其他类型的魔药。我只能说，你学的越快，在有限的时间内就能学的越多，对战争就会越有帮助。当然我并不期望你会学的很好。听明白了吗？"

哈利点了点头，他知道这会很艰难，但为了战争，他必须去努力。

在接下来的时间里，哈利顺利地完成了三个一年级的简单魔药。斯内普在自己酿制魔药的同时，给予了哈利必要的讲解，并且还给他展示了魔药材料的各种不同的切法，以及碾碎压碎之间的区别，搅拌的速度与力度等等。他从来没有如此用心地听过，也没有如此专心地调制一剂魔药。所以当他成功完美的将酿制好的魔药装入瓶中准备拿给斯内普的时候，看到了魔药大师正专注地盯着坩埚中袅袅飘升的白雾，他仿佛突然看到了这门学科的艺术性，他着了魔似地盯着魔药大师搅动坩埚的手指。他突然不能理解为何之前自己一直没有意识到魔药会是如此的吸引人，尤其是当你成功酿制好一剂魔药后的那种喜悦。

直到斯内普熄掉了坩埚的火，哈利才发觉刚一直盯着自己的教授看，向前伸的手还停在半空，微微有些酸痛。斯内普转头，挑起一边的眉毛。

"我做好了，教授。"

斯内普接过哈利手中装好的魔药，对着光晃了晃，又看了看他剩下的原料。"片切得过厚而且不均匀，搅拌的力量过大，所以魔药现在的颜色微微有些偏暗。"

哈利瘪了瘪嘴，他不奢求得到魔药大师的赞誉，不过这点小问题比起课堂上曾经的那些话语来说轻多了。而且最主要的是，今天的斯内普让他对魔药产生了兴趣，或许已经有点喜欢上了魔药。他突然想，如果课堂上的斯内普也像他今天这样讲解而且也不讽刺的话，或许他会是一个挺好的老师。继而，他又使劲摇了摇头，甩掉脑中这个可怕的想法。

"波特，走的时候把这个带走。"斯内普把刚刚自己在一边酿制好的魔药递给哈利。

哈利不确定地接过那剂魔药，斯内普不可能这么大胆光明正大地给他下毒。他小心翼翼地闻了一下，这个味道太过熟悉了。曾经有那么一阵时间，他天天都会与这剂魔药度过夜晚。

无梦魔药。在度过昨晚恐怖的梦魇之后，这正是他最需要的。

"谢谢您，教授。"哈利还是不敢相信斯内普竟会为他花费时间单独酿制一剂魔药。

"快滚吧。感谢梅林，你明天不会出现在我面前。"

哈利小心地将魔药放入巫师袍中，走出了地窖。他的脸上挂着一个微笑。

Ende von Kap. 2


	3. Chapter 3 假期训练 1

**Kapitel. 3 ****假期训练 ****1**

第二天清早，哈利睁开眼睛，他感到自己的头脑不能再清醒了，这是他这个假期 – 或许要算是遇到乌姆里奇之后 – 睡的最好的一次了。他今天要去他的学院长麦格教授那里报到，学习变形术。其实他的变形术的成绩在班上虽不如赫敏那样出色，咒语学过一遍就能成功变形，但至少也还算不错。哈利不清楚麦格教授会教给他哪些新知识，或是说她也同斯内普一样让他回顾以往的旧知识。

虽然麦格教授不像斯内普那样处处针对他，而且还是格兰芬多的学院长，但麦格绝对是处事分明，而且十分严肃，用学生们的话麦格教授千万不要惹。

吃过早饭 – 哈利很惊讶的发现，今天早上在这个暑假要辅导他的教授们都在大厅用餐，哈利只有十分不自在地同他们坐在一起，低着头快速解决掉早餐 – 没有再耽搁，他就去了麦格教授的办公室。

"麦格教授。"哈利敲响了办公室的门。

"波特先生，进来吧。"在哈利进来之后，麦格一挥手，门又关上了。

"请坐。"她指了指靠在书架旁的椅子，哈利走过去坐下，不安地看着麦格教授，对方给了他一个令人放心的笑容。

"你知道，这个暑假会是十分艰难的。你要学习比课业上更多更难的知识。"麦格停顿了一下，像在思考着怎样措词，"鉴于现在正处于战争一触即发的非常阶段，这样做或许能使你有的时候在战场上更加容易一些，也更加便于隐藏。校长已经同我讨论过了，你将要学习变形术最难的课程—阿尼玛格斯。"

听到这，哈利倒吸了一口气，他怀疑自己听错了。

麦格看了他一眼，继续说道，"你对阿尼玛格斯了解多少？"

"这是一种人体动物化的变形术，每个人都有自己唯一的阿尼玛格斯形态，这会根据个人的体质和性格而决定。像您，是虎斑猫，我的父亲是一只牧鹿，我的教父…"说到这里，哈利哽咽了，"西里斯是一只黑狗。"

"是的。"麦格走进书架，从上面抽出一本书递到哈利的手中，《阿尼玛格斯基本理论》 ，"你必须在课余时间将这本书看完，这会对你日后学习变形有利的。"

哈利抚摸着书封面上阿尼玛格斯这几个闪光的字，"教授，这种变形术一般都会花上几年才能够完全掌握，可我只有…"

"是的，我知道。"麦格不耐烦地打断了他，"我相信你会和你父亲一样出色的。"

哈利望着麦格点了点头。

"首先，你要有十分扎实和出色的变形术基础，这一点根据你平时上课的情况，我认为只要再更加熟练一些就不用担心了。我们会在接下来让你学会如何对自己施咒从而改变自己外部的一些样貌，以及如何调动魔法去感受人体的内部。要知道，从一个人形成功变成一只动物，不光是外表的改变，而且还牵扯到内部的内脏器官。就如同幻影移形时要保证身体的每一部分都成功。"

哈利知道这很不容易，如果赫敏知道了他在暑假期间受到了多个教授的辅导一定会嫉妒死的。

"哈利，这不容易。"麦格的语气中难得透出焦虑，如果不是现实的情况，无论校长怎样要求她都不会同意在如此短期的时间内突击训练这个男孩阿尼玛格斯的。梅林知道，这个练习会多么艰难，而且这个变形若做不正确会是多么危险。"你必须保证后面学到的所有变形术都要精确掌握。斯内普教授的课程会帮助你更好的了解自己的魔力和身体，这会对阿尼玛格斯变形有帮助的。"

哈利抓紧了手中的书，他发过誓，不能让那个梦境成真，不能让伏地魔取胜。现在他只有不断地强化训练自己，无论怎样艰难。

一开始的练习还是很简单的，物体变物体，物体和动物之间的互变，这些都是曾经课堂上的内容，哈利在麦格的辅导下很快就熟悉了曾经的咒语，并且可以应用地得心应手。在活体动物变形的练习中，他还是感到了有点小小的困难，五年的课堂上都只是学习在那种比较简单的动物间的变形，像毛毛虫。而现在却要将一只兔子变成鸟或猫。在十多次失败后，哈利痛苦地呻吟着，他想念赫敏的智慧，她总是一遍过后就能成功，麦格教授在一旁不停地纠正着他咒语的发音以及在脑中应有的图像。终于在几次的尝试后，他终于成功了。这时，他突然想到了一件发生在四年级的有趣的事，并笑出了声。麦格好奇地望着他，因为这个笑容不像是成功后欣慰的微笑。

"四年级，穆迪教授对马尔福使用的就是这个咒语吧？成功地将他变成了一只白貂。"

麦格挑着眉看着他，没有回答这个不是问题的问题。"让我们看看你能在自己身上改变什么？"

哈利首先想到的就是改变自己头发的颜色，如果可以他多么想像唐克斯那样是一个天生的易容者，只要心情改变，或自己什么时候想，头发就会自己改变颜色。当然，像改变肤色发色这种最初级的人体变形还是难不倒哈利的。但对于改变身体，例如外观、身形，或是直接器官的变色，例如眼睛，这些确实有些难度。麦格并没有催促他，只是更加耐心地指导着他。

一直到了中午1点多，在哈利终于成功地改变了自己脸型之后，他才感到自己早已饿得没有多余的力气了。麦格教授让小精灵给他送来午饭，并允许他吃完饭后可以有两个小时的阅读《阿尼玛格斯基本理论》的时间，然后继续练习基本的人体变形。

"哈利，你的课表上在我这里的课一周只有一节。所以我希望你在其他时间也能练习这些咒语，而且你随时可以来我办公室请教。"

"谢谢，麦格教授。"哈利拿起那本基本理论的书，走出了办公室。

这不是容易的一天，但哈利能感到他在这一天比任何一堂课都更认真地练习。一天的咒语念诵下来，消耗了他不少的体力，他只希望现在吃完晚饭能倒在床上好好睡到明天早上。但他知道这不现实，他必须完成斯内普布置给他的每天都需要做的作业—清空大脑。虽然明天的课表上没有大脑封闭术，但他相信斯内普一定会有办法知道他有没有每天练习。

如果罗恩知道了他现在在没人检查的情况下会自觉完成斯内普的作业的话，一定会尖叫地将他送进圣芒戈做全面检查的。想到这，哈利自嘲地笑了笑。他想念他的两个好朋友，但邓布利多禁止他告诉他们这个暑假的事情。他们一定还以为他现在正在徳思礼家里过着食不果腹的日子。他决定周末去找校长谈谈，他必须写信给他的两个好友，他现在是如此想念他们。

~Ooo~ooO~

8：28

斯内普不耐烦地第三次挥舞魔杖显示出现在的时刻。按理来说，波特应该在28分钟之前就出现在他的视野内，可是他却到现在都没有来。

"也许他放弃了。"斯内普自言自语嘟囔着。可是他不会忘记波特那天站在他面前对他说出"我愿意学！"的坚定的目光和"我不会放弃！"的毫不动摇的语气。他不相信这个格兰芬多会就这样离开他的课堂。还有那个真实的梦境，如果西弗勒斯还不了解伏地魔的恐怖的话，那么就不会再有人了解了，而这样的恐惧却让一个男孩去独自面对，一次又一次。

斯内普骂了一句"混蛋"然后起身走出办公室。他径直向格兰芬多塔走去，如果那个救世主真的放弃了这个训练，他一定会让他这个六年的课堂更加丰富多彩的！

哈利听见有人在叫他，但他还是想睡觉，于是翻了个身，更往被窝里缩了缩，企图把那声音挡在耳朵外面。可是当被子被一下子掀掉风从睡衣口灌进来时，加之那丝滑又带着些危险的一声"波特！"再次溜进他的耳膜的时候，他认出了这个声音的主人，于是所有的困意一扫而空，哈利从床上弹坐了起来，看着魔药大师铁青的面庞，他一句话也说不出来。

"斯…斯内普教授！…"

"是什么让我见鬼地以为你前天说的话是真的，鉴于我看见你现在既然还在温暖的床上睡觉，而你本应该在39分钟之前出现在地窖我的办公室。还是说救世主的言论都是这样不负责任或是不守约定？"

哈利惊异于斯内普话中表现出来的讽刺，不是像以前那种让人不舒服的讽刺，或许这就是斯内普的说话方式，可他现在根本没有机会去思考这个。昨天不间断地练习变形术，让他筋疲力尽，晚上回来又勉强练习了一下清空大脑的任务，可是没坚持多久就睡着了。再然后，当他再次睁眼就是斯内普站在了他的面前，他没有错过意识到斯内普居然进入了格兰芬多塔就是为了找他，可是这一点现在也不是要思考的首要问题。刚才斯内普的话告诉他，他怀疑他放弃了课程。可事实是他根本就不知道现在几点了，而且他是绝对不会放弃的。

"我没有放弃！"哈利接着辩解了一句，"昨天和麦格教授的变形术课程实在很累，所以我早上才没有醒来…"

"好了，你还有10分钟的时间，然后来地窖。今天你已经耽误了将近1个小时的时间了。赶快行动！"没有讽刺，斯内普说完，头也不回地走出了哈利的寝室。

当哈利再次站在魔药大师的办公室中，对方没有多说什么直接进入了课堂。

"黑魔法防御一直是你所有课程中学的最好的，但是课堂上的那些咒语在战争中都只会是一些不痛不痒的攻击，我们会加快你咒语的学习，同时还要训练你对于无声咒和无仗魔法的使用。"

"无仗魔法？"哈利十分惊讶，如果说无声咒他能理解，这个本来也就是6年级会学到的咒语。可无仗魔法，他至今只见到邓布利多校长使用过，而且这个咒语对于一个巫师来说相当的难，不是每个人都会的，他也只是会无仗魔法施展荧光闪烁这最最初级的咒语。虽然无仗魔法不像使用魔杖那样，任何咒语都能施展，尤其是高级的困难的咒语，用无仗魔法是很难完成的。但是，如果能使用无仗魔法的话，在战争中一旦被敌人缴去了魔杖，也不会毫无还手之力，也许在对方懈怠的时候给出有力的一击从而扭转局势。

斯内普没有回答他这个问题，只是看着他，然后哈利突然感到有什么东西擦着他飞了过去，被斯内普伸手接住了。这一切发生的太突然了，等哈利意识过来时，他不由地睁大了眼睛，"你会使用无仗魔法？"停顿了一下，不情不愿地加上一句，"而且还是无声的无仗魔法？"这太恐怖了，如果大家都会了这个，那么不需要魔杖就可以随时向身边的人施咒，而且对方却完全无法防御，甚至都不会知道施咒者是谁。他现在才意识到斯内普是多么的强大。

斯内普晃了晃手中召唤过来的一本书，假笑着。然后又把书放了回去。"光这点是不够的。虽然你在过去有进行过魁地奇的训练，但是我相信这是有帮助的，在战争中，你不会一直坐在扫把上寻找着一个叫黑魔王的金色飞贼，这是一个会主动攻击的金色飞贼。而且围绕在金色飞贼身边的可不止两个游走球，那些食死徒不会顾及你是未成年就下手轻一些，只要黑魔王有命令，他们一见到你就会毫不犹豫地施死咒的。因此，你还要接受耐力和灵活性的训练。"

很好，哈利痛苦地呻吟，这太多了，比他原想能想到的要多得多。"那么，我们现在应该从什么地方开始呢？"

"你早上耽误了一个小时，因此课程会在原本时间的1个小时后结束。我们会先从无声咒开始，当你掌握了这个，我会教导你如何引导体内的魔力，然后开始无仗魔法的学习。明天早上在有求必应室进行耐力和灵活性的训练。每个星期的今天下午，这个时间由你自行安排，回顾一周的课程。还有异议吗？"

哈利摇了摇头，表示可以开始训练了。

无声咒一点也不简单，哈利很想对自己施一个禁言咒，到现在为止，每次施咒的时候他都会条件反射般的说出咒语，而斯内普的脸色也越来越难看。他练习的是飞来咒，而这已经进行了90多分钟了，哈利的额头也都布满了汗水。

"不要出声，除非你想被对方躲避这个咒语！"斯内普的语气无情地冷酷， "用你那可悲的脑子管好你的嘴！"

哈利忍受着斯内普的冷言，他觉得自己做不到，这就是一开始形成的条件反射的悲哀，只要手拿魔杖准备施咒就一定会念出咒语，这几乎都不用经过大脑的再次加工。

他强迫自己的脑中只想着咒语，不要去管它的念法，眼睛盯着放在桌上的杯子，都快要在上面钻出一个洞来了。他闭紧双唇，脑中一遍遍地重复着"茶杯飞来—茶杯飞来—茶杯飞来—"。茶杯突然间晃了一下，然后一切又都平静下来。

"它动了一下！"哈利兴奋地冲斯内普喊道。然后在看到斯内普那没任何表情的脸时安静下来。

"休息十分钟，然后继续。"斯内普松了口，如果其他人需要用半个学年来学习这个咒语的话，那么波特在不到两个小时的时间内能让物体晃动也是相当不错的了。只是他并不想告诉波特这些。

接下来的情况并没有多少好转，那个茶杯依旧是晃了几下，只是晃得时间稍微长了些，但也没能晃到哈利的手中。但如果斯内普没有再进一步讽刺他的话，哈利相信自己其实做的还不错，于是在课程结束后心情还不错地走出了地窖。他很高兴有整个下午是属于自己的。或许他不用再等到周末去校长那里。

~Ooo~ooO~

吃完午饭，哈利决定还是应该先给校长写一封信，然后再去。

_邓布利多教授，_

_您下午是否有空，我有事想同您商量。_

_衷心的祝愿_

_H.__波特_

然后海德薇愉快地接受了这个任务，轻轻啄了一下哈利的脸就飞出了窗外。不一会哈利就收到了这个姑娘带回来的信息。

_亲爱的哈利，_

_随时欢迎你的到来。_

_PS. __我想你会喜欢酸柠檬软糖的。_

_A.__邓布利多_

"酸柠檬软糖。"守护石像跳到了一边。

"哈利，我相信你这几天度过的还不错。"邓布利多微笑的看着这个刚走进他办公室的男孩。

是相当不错，如果忽视那课程有多么繁重和困难的话。"谢谢教授，还不错。"

"试试这些糖。"邓布利多向哈利的面前推过一个盘子，从气味中就可以闻到浓郁的清柠味，但是哈利摇了摇头拒绝了。他打算进入正题，与邓布利多的谈话从来都不是对方先开始。

"教授，我需要和罗恩与赫敏联系。平时暑假我们都会通信，可是到了这里我还没有同他们联系过，他们会担心的。"

"我知道。"邓布利多不紧不慢地说，"哈利，我曾告诉过你，这个暑假发生的事情你不能告诉任何人，这也包括韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐。我已经写过信通知他们你这个暑假会和我在一起接受训练，但是仅此而已，你不能告诉他们你是在哪里接受训练、和谁训练。我告诉他们你会处于全封闭状态，因此假期时是不能与他们进行通信了。我只想你专心于训练上。"

邓布利多绝对是个混蛋，哈利就想这样对他面前这个年老的德高望重的巫师喊出这句话。他根本就不知道罗恩和赫敏对于他意味着什么。如果一定要的话，他不会告诉他们这个暑假发生的事情，但他不能就这样剥夺了自己和朋友之间的交流。而且之前都不告诉他，看情况也是不打算告诉他。

"我知道了，教授。"哈利强忍着愤怒，他要离开，现在根本不想看到这个一脸歉意的老巫师。让他的抱歉见梅林去吧，哈利转身不给邓布利多继续说话的机会。

整个下午他都在生邓布利多的气，他根本没有心情去学习，于是他来到他的好朋友，也是现在邓布利多允许他接触的唯一的朋友，海格的小屋。可惜海格并不在，他在那里同牙牙坐了一会就返回格兰芬多塔了。

既然所有其他的一切事情都被禁止了，他只有拿出麦格教授昨天给他的书看了起来。

~Ooo~ooO~

如果没记错，哈利今天会和斯内普进行黑魔法防御术的训练，只是他不知道今天会接着昨天无声咒继续练习呢还是另有新的课程安排。他按照斯内普头天告诉他的，一早就去了有求必应室。

"我需要进斯内普教授准备的房间，我需要进斯内普教授准备的房间，我需要进斯内普教授准备的房间。"

然后，面前出现了一扇大门，他推开进去，倒吸了一口气。这里的布局和他以往来的时候都不一样，现在这里相当空旷，不像曾经他想出来的布局那样四周堆满了东西，或是像DA军团训练时挤满了人。宽敞的房屋看不到过多的装饰或是训练的器材，只是在房屋四周的墙上燃烧着一些蜡烛用来照亮，斯内普正站在房子中间等着他。

哈利向斯内普走过去，可刚迈了两步他就感觉流动在空气中的紧张。在他还没反应过来的时候，斯内普转身，他的手中已经握着魔杖，什么话都没说就投过来一个锁腿咒。哈利凭借几年的战争经验在刚感觉到不对劲的时候就做好了准备。可是看到斯内普对他施咒还是吃了一惊，可这并没有阻止他身体本能的反应。因此他逃过了这个咒。斯内普的速度相当快，在他还没抽出魔杖防御的时候，第二个咒语就已经迎面而来，哈利只有边抽魔杖边俯身躲开。他很愤怒，黑魔法防御术是他最爱的课程，他很期待，无论这个老师是不是斯内普，尤其在昨天无声咒有了一点点突破的前提下，他更是期待斯内普今天能教给他些什么。可就在他沉浸于自己的幻想中走进有求必应室时，斯内普的举动彻底打破了他的梦想。不问青红皂白上来就是攻击，而且咒语一个比一个狠，就只差三大不可饶恕咒没有用了。哈利要反抗，他要攻击。

"斯内普！"哈利厉声喊了出来，声音中透着威胁。手中的动作不敢放松。

纷飞的咒语，偌大的空间只看见奔走的身影和飞舞的衣袍。在相互攻击了7分钟过后，以哈利被一个定身咒击中而结束。他满脸通红，两拳紧握，疵着牙看着斯内普。他不知道斯内普接下来要对他做什么，他现在根本无法动弹。哈利感到自己浑身都在冒着怒火，他会让斯内普为所做的这些付出代价的！

斯内普走向哈利，从他手中夺走魔杖，看着哈利愤怒的双眸假笑着，直到他欣赏够了那已经变成深绿的眸子，才正色道，"看来至少你还没有将所学的还回来。咒语熟练程度O，咒语使用程度E，灵活性A，速度A，耐力P。"斯内普边说边若有所思地在哈利面前来回走动，玩味着他的表情变化。愤怒，困惑，震惊。

"咒立停！"一瞬间，哈利感到身体所有的感觉又都回来了，"接着—"斯内普转身不再理会他，却将他的魔杖抛向他的方向。哈利不知现在要怎样思考，刚才的愤怒一瞬间都消失了。斯内普只是在没有通知的情况下突击测验？是为了便于后面的单独教学吗？等等，斯内普刚才对他的测评结果…

"波特！"斯内普喊了一声吸引了对方的注意，"你确实从几年的战争中学到了不少，但仅凭课堂上学习的防御性的咒语是不够的，你要学习更多的攻击性咒语。是的，如果可能，不可饶恕咒也是在计划内！"哈利听到这，胃里泛起一阵恶心，但斯内普并没有停下来。"你的灵活性和速度不算太糟，能让你躲避一些咒语的攻击，但耐力太糟糕了。试想一下，在与食死徒周旋的过程中，没开始多久就会因体力不支而倒地。或许你想说，你打魁地奇，"斯内普打断了哈利脱口而出的反驳，"可你是一个找球手，你的任务是坐在扫把上盯着那个会飞的小金球，在它出现的瞬间捉住它。然而在战场上，你要一边顾及咒语的使用和躲避，并且还会有许多身体移动的耗能。你必须加紧耐力的训练。"

哈利无法再反驳斯内普，他说的都是对的。虽然以前哈利同伏地魔对峙过，但每次几乎都是独面他一人，如果像斯内普说的那样，与一群食死徒战争呢，今年魔法部的事情他不想再发生一次。

"波特，过来，跟着我。"斯内普没有给哈利询问的时间就径直朝门口走去。哈利只有快步跟上。

斯内普的目标不是他的地窖，也不是黑魔法防御课的教室，他一直在前面走着，哈利跟着，他越来越觉得斯内普是在带他踏出霍格沃兹校园。

"教授，这是…"

斯内普回给他一记瞪视，继续在前面带路。哈利没有猜错，斯内普是将他带离了霍格沃兹。可他在刚踏出霍格沃兹的魔法防御就停了下来，一脸不耐烦地等着身后的哈利。哈利看得出，斯内普这会心情很不好，他觉得原因应该不是早上自己测试的结果，如果是的话，斯内普当时会用很讽刺的话语来做评价的。他不知道斯内普是怎么了，或是昨晚发生了什么？

"抓紧我的胳膊！"斯内普对刚赶到身边的哈利说，而后者也在大脑还没反应过来时，身体就率先做了反应，然后他就感到一股力量向上拉扯着他。

哦，幻影移形—！

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利感到双脚再次踏上了地面，然后斯内普甩开了胳膊上他还没有松开的手。

"斯内普主人，已经遵照吩咐布置好了，还有什么吩咐就叫我。"

哈利看到眼前站着一个矮小的生物，像球体一样大的眼睛含着敬意望着斯内普，一只家养小精灵。如果这种生物在这里存在的话，那这里一定是个古老的宅邸，难道是斯内普庄园，这个是斯内普家的小精灵？哈利不由地打量起眼前房间。有一个壁炉，看样子很久没用过了，所以飞路系统没有连接。他到达的应该是起居室，地板上铺着奢华的地毯，还有两个舒适的沙发，在房间的一角还立着一个柜子，看不到里面装着什么。房间收拾的十分干净，但是缺少人气，就像一幢空置了许久的房子，从没有人来住过。也许斯内普常年都守着他潮湿的地窖，哈利这样想着。可突然间他又觉得哪里不对，这里的感觉和地窖差很多，如果斯内普真的习惯了地窖，没有理由不把自己的庄邸也布置成那种感觉。而且整个房间除了主色调看上去是白色的，但总会在那么不轻易间有红色或金色闪过。这个房间的墙面使用了魔法，而且颜色还是格兰芬多的。哈利感到自己对此毫无概念。

"罗蒂，这位是波特先生。"哈利在听到自己名字的时候转过头，斯内普正在将他介绍给这个小精灵。

"你好，罗蒂。你可以叫我哈利。"

"是的，如您所愿，哈利主人。"家养小精灵上下打量了哈利一番，但接着又让斯内普拉回了注意力。

"波特和我每个星期都会过来，我会提前通知你的。我想你的主人已经告诉过你，关于我们两个来的事谁都不要说。我假设你可以完成主人的要求？"

"是的，斯内普主人，我会遵照主人的一切意愿。"说完罗蒂自豪地鞠了一躬，消失了。

你的主人？如此说来，这里应该不是斯内普庄园。其实更主要的是哈利怀疑斯内普庄园的存在性。

"教授，你是否应该解释一下这里是哪里？而且我们在上课期间为什么要来这里？你打算怎样向校长报告这次的教学行为？"哈利尽量使自己的语气听起来包含讽刺，并且配合地挑起了眉。斯内普向来都不是那种会耽误教学的人，更不用提他曾经有多少次是在圣诞前夜安排随堂测验。

这小子能沉住气到现在，确实比以往好了很多。斯内普在心里小小地嘲讽了一下。"你总是做完了才问原因的吗？如果再一次，多几条命都不够你活的。也许这一次我们幻影移形的目的地是黑魔王的起居室呢？"成功地看到了对方涨红了脸，"第一，这里，我认为就算你再没大脑也会发现这是一栋古老庄邸的起居室。关于第二点，我是老师，我有权安排在任何地方授课。而且，容我提醒你一句，我对你进行的教学内容完全不用向校长汇报。"看到对方因这样的回答而强忍着怒气，实在满足了心里小小的捉弄的乐趣。斯内普又欣赏了一会哈利的窘态，然后向他走过去，在走过他身边的时候，突然转身，恶作剧般地在他耳边轻声说了句，"欢迎来到邓布利多庄园！"果不其然，对方一瞬间愣住了。只不过他不确信是因为他的恶作剧般的行为还是因为听到的信息，或许两者兼有。

哈利确实在为听到的内容感到惊讶，而且斯内普刚说话时吐出的气息现在还绕在他的耳边，导致他的左耳温度异常高于右耳。邓布利多庄园。他听到斯内普这样说的。怪不得墙壁的颜色会时不时地显示出红和金。

"收回你的惊讶！跟上，波特！除非你又想拖堂！"当哈利从自己的思绪中回过神时，斯内普早已绕过了他的身旁站着了门边，脸上的表情仿佛等待了他一世纪之久那样的不耐烦。

"这里是训练室。今后无仗魔法的训练都会安排在这里，或者是有求必应室。当然我希望你能尽快学会幻影移形。是的，你还没满17岁，但波特向来不就是为了打破规矩而存在的吗？当然，这里的飞路系统是不能使用的，因为这个庄邸首先是不被标记的，其次这里不能冒着被魔法部监视的危险，而且这里的幻影显形只接受邓布利多和我，在你学会之后我们会将你也设置在可接受的名单中。"

"先生，为什么不用门钥匙呢？"哈利打断了斯内普的话。

"愚蠢的男孩！"斯内普因自己的话被打断狠狠瞪了他一眼，对此哈利只是翻了翻眼睛，"如果这个庄园的主人不想它被人发现，那么就没有办法制作门钥匙。也就是说这里在魔法世界中几乎是个隐形的场所。你只有想象着这个地方，幻影移形过来！"

哈利耸耸肩，表示明白。门钥匙，他只是在魁地奇世界杯的时候第一次见并使用了。他又不是赫敏，对这种东西才不会去做研究呢。

"首先，我们进行耐力训练。这里会用传统的跑步来训练，当然这是最有效的办法。最开始你只需练习，在往后的日子里，我会在你跑步的过程中逐渐设置障碍，以增加难度，让你慢慢适应。都明白了？"

哈利点了点头，他可以想象到，一场酣畅淋漓的运动后，身体会如何叫嚣着抗议。但他必须这样做。

训练室中，他看到有一条深色的区域，成长条状，从房屋的一边通向另一边。斯内普魔杖挥动了一下，那片区域动了起来，若想在上面保持住平衡你就必须不断的运动。

"波特上去！"

哈利小心翼翼地向前迈了一步，可前一脚刚踏上后一脚还没完全抬起来，就因失去了平衡而栽倒了。他被这个区域带动着不断向后移动，就要撞到墙上了，他听见了斯内普的吼声，"站起来！"

哈利勉强自己起身，可是每次都是一条腿刚站起来，却又因移动的表面而跌倒。离墙越来越近，他知道斯内普有能力将这该死的停下来，但他不相信他会这样做。因此，哈利闭上了眼睛，追寻着身体的感觉，排除了视力，不再看外界移动的景象，只专注于身体移动的感觉。渐渐他找到了那移动的速度，当他感到自己与其融为一起的时候，他抬起了一条腿，然后又抬起了一条。最终他成功的站了起来。

"嗷—"可惜站起来是站起来了，他没有及时向前跑，最终刚成功起身还没来得及品尝这美妙的成功滋味，就被动地移动到了墙边，然后撞了上去。

斯内普停下了这块地的魔法，"波特告诉我，你是怎样站起来的。"

"我只是追随着自己身体的感觉，不去看不去听，单纯依靠身体去感受它的移动，然后在我适应了他的速度的之后，我感到我和它是一体的。当感觉到这个的时候，已经不觉得它是在运动着的了。然后我就站了起来"

斯内普沉思了一会，"继续，下来你要开始跑了。我不会将速度调的很快。但我保证以后会越来越快。"

哈利点了点头，表示可以继续进行。

斯内普看着哈利的训练，脑中一直是哈利刚才的话。或许他比自己想象的更加有天赋，如果他能有这样的感觉，下周就应该可以提前开始进行他的魔力引导。第一次，斯内普对波特有了一丝期望。

接下来的90分钟，哈利除了偶尔停下休息，一直都在进行训练。汗水湿透了他的全身，他感到腿像灌了铅般的抬不起来。幸好，这个时候斯内普宣布这个训练已经结束了。他让哈利坐下休息，并且叫罗蒂送来了稀释了的盐水，在哈利平静下来后逼着他喝了进去。

"鉴于你今天是第一次进行耐力训练，我想本来安排的接下来的训练内容以你现在的状态根本无法完成。现在，让我想想还能让你做些什么。"

哈利在心里无声的呻吟着，难道斯内普就不能放了他，让他回格兰芬多塔洗个澡好好睡上一觉。他只希望接下来的不是什么费力的事情。然后他看到斯内普走了出去，回来的时候手里多了一本书。不要是魔药书，哈利在心中祈祷着。

"或许你在训练之余很乐意看看这个。"斯内普说完把书丢给了他。

《幻影显形与幻影移形》 。

哈利简直不敢相信，斯内普真的会违反魔法部的规定教他这个。为了表示感谢与赞同，他随即就读了起来。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利挣扎地迈开步子，早上刚进行过耐力训练，虽然时间不长，更何况后面的时间他都窝在沙发上看书，可训练的强度很大。刚训练完也许只是心跳会快一些，觉得累和口渴。可在休息了一阵过后，肌肉果然开始高声尖叫，没有一块不在酸痛的抗议。现在，他还要去地窖里上他不喜欢的魔药课。也许现在不会是不喜欢了，虽然上次斯内普用自己都没察觉的耐心的讲解使他放下了对魔药课的偏见，终于能有了那么点兴趣，可在全身想倒在床上的时候，就算是最有兴趣的黑魔法防御课都不会有去上课的冲动。

可是，逃课的后果肯定更恐怖。哈利可以感到自己的双腿都有些在颤抖，稳了稳，强忍着疼痛，向地窖走去。

"波特先生，真高兴你能准时来上魔药课。"

办公室的门一开，哈利就听到了斯内普这句含着讽刺的话语，他在斯内普转身向屋里走的时候，对着教授的背影吐了吐舌头，斯内普会欢迎他来上课，除非梅林复活。

"上次你完成了一年的三种魔药的酿制。今天本来应该继续上次的课程，可是鉴于情况有些特殊，所以今天下午我们会调整一下课程内容。"哈利的好奇心被激起来了。发生了什么，让斯内普连续更改课程计划，这不像他的作风。因此，他期盼着斯内普接下来的话。

"首先，你还是要复习上次学到的刀法和搅拌的方法与力度，这回不许出错！"哈利不自觉地点了点头，在一名魔药大师的面前，除非你能完美掌握，否则即使不出错，只是有点偏差，在对方的眼里都是容不下的。"接下来，你下午要酿造的是强力肌肉松弛剂！"

天呐！不会是自己听错了吧，斯内普居然会让自己酿这个。松弛剂在4年级的课堂有学过，可是强力松弛剂并不是那么简单。

看着波特露出疑惑的表情，斯内普难得多加了一句解释给他，"相信我，你今后会用得着的。"

那么说，斯内普是为了自己？他知道我全身的肌肉都在叫嚣？对了，他说今后，我下周还要进行强度更大的训练。哈利心里确实这么想的，但嘴中却不由地出了声，"先生，这是为了我？"

斯内普的身体僵住了，嘴角抽搐了一下，"不要胡乱猜测。只不过是因为这不值得我花精力来单独为你酿制而已。更何况…"说到这里，斯内普又找到了他以往说话的讽刺腔调，"我十分享受在你酿制失败却还是要喝下去的情景。"

"不可能。"哈利还是被斯内普最后这句话吓到了，这剂魔药不简单，如果他失败了。不服药顶多肌肉多疼痛几天，这无所谓。可是如果斯内普非要让他喝下去，谁知道会出现什么结果。"先生，我是说，肌肉松弛剂我们四年级时学过，可是…这…强力松弛剂却要难得多。你不会真的让我自己酿制，然后试喝下去吧。"

斯内普觉得救世主脸上出现惊恐这个情景一定能上预言家日报头条的，而且他相当享受这个景象。他当然知道这剂魔药不简单，他也知道波特现在及这个暑假都会十分需要这个，同样他还知道自己完全可以花时间给他酿制，让他去按原先课程的计划进行，就像第一堂魔药课那样。可是他宁可放弃这样，宁可将课程向后拖延一下，因为他知道现在这个更重要，他要让波特自己学会这剂魔药，也许现在他可以帮他，但是当战争真正打响的时候，以他的身份和立场是不能帮他的，就算他提供帮助，这个男孩一定都不肯接受，因为他的身份暴露不起，并且黄金男孩是不会垂怜一个食死徒的帮助的。所以，只能趁现在，将一切都教给他。

"我会在一旁全程看着你的，你最好一点瑕疵都不要犯。不过无所谓，反正这剂药又不是我喝。"斯内普觉得还是收回思绪，快些进行课程，至于今后的事情不是现在要考虑的。"好了，现在到实验室里去，架好坩埚。

哈利本来的担忧因斯内普承诺在旁边看着他而放心了不少，可是却又因紧接着的后半句再次担忧起来，完全没有想到一个魔药大师怎么可能忍受自己眼睁睁地看着一剂魔药毁掉！他踱着步子来到实验室，按斯内普说的架好坩埚，努力地回想着星期二曾讲过的搅拌棒使用的要点。

哈利发现，当他把全身心都投入进去的时候，当斯内普不再在他身旁恶意挑刺的时候，魔药制作也是很有意思的。看着各种材料的混合，每加进一种，魔药的颜色都会有少许变化，当每一步变化都沿着正确的轨道进行，那种颜色的变化是相当吸引人的。你看着它一点点地变成你期许的颜色，这种成功了的心情以前是体会不到的。

下午的时光过得相当快，当他将坩埚下的火焰熄灭的时候，一丝微笑爬上了嘴角。他伸手接过斯内普递过来的瓶子，小心翼翼地将魔药到了进去。哈利望了望整齐摆在桌上的劳动成果，满足地叹出一口气，然后看向斯内普。第一次，这有些不可思议，他在斯内普的眼中看到了惊讶以及一点点赞许？

"收好你的魔药，今天课程结束了。"斯内普收回望向波特的目光。转身走出实验室，来到自己的书桌前坐下。

哈利仔细的收好桌上的魔药，小心翼翼的放进口袋里，回去后他要找个地方专门放置它们。

~Ooo~ooO~

星期六，哈利叹了口气，他依旧不能休息，今天要去庞弗雷夫人那里，学习治愈咒。他知道这个在战争中会和黑魔法防御是一样有用。他必须强迫自己起床，然后去学习。昨天晚上睡觉前喝了一瓶自己酿制的强力松弛剂，效果还不错，如果赫敏知道了他现在的能成功酿制出一剂这种难度的魔药，一定会感到骄傲的。所以今天起来后，肌肉在得到了一晚上放松的休息之后，已经恢复了，不再疼痛，不再僵硬，不再叫嚣。

"庞弗雷夫人。"哈利感到有些奇怪，并不是他觉得医疗翼陌生。相反，这里他相当熟悉，只不过这还是第一次来到这里而不是因为治病。

"波特先生，进来吧。"庞弗雷夫人对他露出慈祥的笑容，欢迎他的到来。"校长已经和我说过了，你每个星期六都会和我学习治愈魔法。"

哈利点了点头，"是的，夫人。"

"那么，我们开始吧。"庞弗雷随即开始上课，"我们会从两方面进行学习。第一，是学习检查咒；第二，才是治愈咒。你要学会检查出病因，然后有针对的治疗。当然这是一门复杂的学科，所以我会针对战争的需要做以筛选，你会学到专门针对在战争中会遇到的问题而对应的治愈咒。如果可能，你根本就不应该参加战争！"庞弗雷抱怨道。

哈利无力地耸耸肩，他也不想。可这不是他想不想就可以解决的。庞弗雷夫人像麦格教授一样，都对他们充满了母性的保护欲。

庞弗雷最初交给他的这些咒语对于他来说都不是很难，毕竟他每年都会来医疗翼好几次，早就耳濡目染了这位医师的治疗。对于哈利的表现，庞弗雷夫人很满意，还不忘嘲笑他一句"看来你多进几次医疗翼倒是省了我们现在很多时间。"不过她说的时候，眼睛中充满了笑意。哈利也不好意思地吐了吐舌头。

他学会了对身体的初步检查，但只限于体表，若要想进行内部检查还要其他的咒语，而且不同的部位咒语还是不同的。并且在多次的试验中，最终完美地掌握了恢复咒，他现在终于再也不用担心在外面受了伤，带着伤口出现在格兰芬多塔的时候被赫敏追问了。他能完美的复原受伤的皮肤。

庞弗雷夫人答应他，下个星期会教他更深一步的身体检查，以及针对骨头的初步治愈咒。

哈利越来越觉得这个暑假学到的将会比他这五年来学到的要多得多，并且要有用的多。

现在，他告别了庞弗雷夫人。终于一个星期的六天过去了，明天他将是自由的，他可以不用挣扎地起床，他可以休息。虽然才回来了一个星期，但这刚开始的一个星期过的异常艰难。下个星期等待他的依旧是一沉不变的训练。可，至少，就目前而言，他还拥有明天！

Ende von Kap. 3


	4. Chapter 4 周日没有自由

**Kapitel. 4 ****周日没有自由**

"西弗勒斯，你真的如此坚持？"校长微微有些吃惊。斯内普一贯将自己的休息时间看的如此重要，又是什么让他做出这样的决定。

"你知道，他是一名真正的该死的格兰芬多。他是如此的鲁莽冲动，经不起一切挑衅。同样作为格兰芬多的你，在经历过了大半辈子，应该知道这会在战争中会带来怎样的结果。"斯内普吸了一口气，也许他的语气过分了些，"对不起，阿不思。我并没有其他意思。"

邓布利多对斯内普话语中的不敬并没有生气，这就是斯内普，永远都是说出自己此刻脑中想的，没有任何委婉的外交词汇。"一个星期有六天都要在这样的高强度的训练中，你真的认为第七天还有外加训练安排的必要吗？这对哈利来说不会负担过重吗？"

"阿不思，相信我，这点十分重要！你知道后果的，看看这孩子在这五年里都做了什么！不管他那该死的好奇心，他的冲动莽撞什么时候救过他的命？他还有多少运气，能让他再在黑魔王的魔掌下逃生？你还要再看多少次他沉浸在对别人的死的自责中？"斯内普的声调不免有所提高，但看到校长不赞同的神情，终于做出了让步，"这样，如果波特没有在面对挑衅时被冲动支配了大脑，那么星期天他就是自由的。否则你必须同意。"

面对魔药大师难得的让步，邓布利多也不再坚持。

"那么，你会确保他今天在麻瓜世界的安全？"

"是的，阿不思，你确切地知道这点！我已经告诉了黑魔王，食死徒已经得知他离开了徳思礼家回到了霍格沃兹。因此他们不会再在麻瓜世界寻找他的。"

听到保证，邓布利多挥动羽毛笔写了一张纸条，交给了福克斯。

哈利在床上翻了个身，他已经醒了，但就是不想起来。一周七天，上课用去了六天，好不容易有一天属于自己了。他想再在床上赖一会，然后去厨房找点吃的，接下来回顾一下一周学习的东西，毕竟这些都是新的知识，而且这几位教授又相当严格。或许下午可以去找海格和牙牙，他还没有为上次海格的帮助而感谢他呢。

就在他为自己编织了一个完美的一天计划时，有什么东西扫过他的头发，哈利不满地将脑袋探出了被窝，惊讶地看到福克斯正骄傲地看着他，随身还带了一张纸条。

_哈利，_

_起床后请到我这里来喝早茶。_

_你会喜欢果味牛奶太妃糖的。_

_A.__邓布利多_

哈利恼怒地看着这张纸条，福克斯已经飞回去复命了。两天前他刚见过校长，而且谈话不怎么愉快，他对邓布利多的私自决定还是感到气愤。他不想去，可是如果校长真的是要和他商讨什么重要的事呢。一咬牙，哈利挣扎地坐起来，美妙的计划已经成了泡影。

"看来我们的救世主大人在周末就会放纵自己不早起，要不就是故意让人等待这么久以显示自己的特殊。"

刚推开校长室的大门，哈利就听到了一个他根本就不期待的声音。挑起左边的眉毛，向声源望去。看来邓布利多也同时邀请了斯内普来喝早茶。但斯内普的问候方式，哈利在精神上狠狠纠正了自己，他原本以为这个人现在会在除了上课之外不再这样言辞讽刺，可事实证明如果不这样说话那就不是斯内普。他压下不满，转身面对校长。"邓布利多教授，您找我？"

"波特，刚才我和校长讨论了一下你这周的学习情况。"斯内普再次开口，重新吸引回哈利的注意，忽略掉邓布利多不赞同的眼神，"我在考虑，你那比巨怪大不了多少的脑容量是否能装下这些新东西。啊，我忘了，基本上，关于魔药学你连一年级最基本的操作都做不好。"

哈利胀红了脸，他已经努力了，所有的课程都是那么难，就连他最拿手的黑魔法防御学现在学起来都很费力。他曾以为斯内普当时没有说他是因为他做的还可以，没想到，原来斯内普积攒了一周然后到校长面前抱怨。

斯内普看到哈利颤抖的身体，只需再进一步，"如果你真的有认真学，或是不总是那样凭着自己的冲动行事，再者你不是那么愿意出风头争着去参加三强争霸赛，我相信四年级和五年级的事情是不会发生的。黑魔王是不会复活的，有人是不会死的，而且那只蠢狗也不会昏迷到现在。"说完，嘴角咧出一个假笑。邓布利多在一旁不赞同地看着他的魔药大师，虽然心里不是那样想的，但这些话听起来还是十分刺耳。

"我？如果不是有人把我的名字扔进火焰杯里，你以为我愿意去参加那个三强争霸赛？如果不是你当时如此授课，你以为我为什么会受到伏地魔的入侵？或者你认为那种感受很值得享受？从我入学开始，你就因为憎恨我的父亲，也憎恨着我，你从来都没有公平对待过我，从来看待我的眼神就仿佛我是一件垃圾，我受够了这种从生下来就在徳思礼家沐浴了十一年的目光！还有你，先生！"哈利越说越激动，他已经顾不上斯内普因为听到他最后一句话而惊讶的表情了，也顾不上刚才至始至终校长就没说过一句话，转身面对着校长，"你总是对我隐藏一些信息，我是个格兰芬多，我的天性就让我去探索这些秘密，可就因这让多少人陷入了危险中。如果你一开始就能坦率地告诉我一切 — 不要说这是对我好，也不要说我太小不足以理解 — 就不会发生这么多的事！…"

"够了，波特！"斯内普打断了他，然后愉快地看着校长，后者也是一脸惊愕。他们俩都可以感受到漂移在四周的空气因哈利的爆发而更加快速的流动。

哈利还没有平静下来，他还没有说完，对于斯内普，对于邓布利多，他想把堵在心里的很多话都发泄出来，可是斯内普却打断了他。

"哈利，对不起，我的孩子。我没有想过你是这样想的。我也知道去年我们过得都很艰难。"

"因此，邓布利多教授，您只要记得一周前与我的约定就可以了。"哈利现在不想听校长说他有多抱歉，他的话语和表情明显显示了他现在对校长是多么不信任。

斯内普对两人的这句对话挑起了眉，显然这之间有什么是他不知道的，可是他没有说什么，只是看着校长。

"哈利，今天叫你来，是想告诉你，斯内普教授认为有必要再给你在周日加一节课。"

"什么？"哈利简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，这就是一大早叫他过来的原因，这是他怎么都没有料到的。斯内普主动给他加课。每周要见那个人四次就已经是极限了，没由来的为何又要多一天，"为什么？"

"为了你能更好的控制你的魔力。你应该感受到了刚才在你愤怒的时候，流窜在空气中不受控制的你的魔力。"邓布利多慈祥地看着他。"现在，跟斯内普教授走吧。"

这样就完了？那刚才的爆发算什么？哈利有种搞不清楚状况的感觉，但在斯内普的瞪视下还是跟着走出了校长室。

"恭喜你，因为你那令人骄傲的自制力为你赢得了周日的补课。"斯内普在走出去后对着哈利加了一句。

这关乎他的自制力什么事？校长不是说要教他控制魔力吗？哦，该死。哈利在心里呻吟着。控制魔力本来就是原来计划内的课程，那么准确来说今天要加的课应该是斯内普所说的自制力？那么刚才在校长室的挑衅又算什么？哈利感到对眼前的魔药大师越来越不懂了。他说的那些话到底是什么意思？

"回去收拾一下，十分钟之后在大厅见。"斯内普停了下来，可一直在沉思的哈利却没注意到，依着惯性一下撞到了前面斯内普的身上。

"哦—"

"波特！"

哈利揉着撞痛的鼻子，他根本没有听到刚才斯内普说了什么。这会才发现他们已经走到了格兰芬多塔和斯莱特林地窖的分岔路。

"十分钟后到大厅等我。"斯内普不耐烦地重复了一边，"穿上麻瓜的服装。"

麻瓜的服装？哈利确信他刚才从斯内普嘴里听到了这几个词，"抱歉？"

"你没听错，麻瓜的服装。现在快点回去，你只有不到十分钟了。"

十分钟后，哈利来到大厅等待着斯内普的到来。他还不知道斯内普今天带他去那里，或许是麻瓜伦敦，鉴于他身上现在所穿的服装。

当他看到斯内普从地窖走过来的时候，不能感到再惊讶的了。斯内普穿了一条牛仔裤，不是很贴身，但还是能很好地看到他的身形，上面搭配的是一件黑色的衬衣，随手还拿着一件外套。该死的，斯内普是从哪里学到的这么得体的麻瓜穿着。他以前只见过裹在黑色巫师袍下的斯内普，而现在，梅林啊，斯内普简直是浪费了他那绝妙的身材。

"收起你的惊讶，我们该出发了。"

~Ooo~ooO~

当最终幻影移形到目的地的时候，哈利惊呆了。展现在他眼前的是一个湖，周围环绕着高大的树木。这里应该是伦敦的郊区，在他们的周围有不少麻瓜。为什么斯内普会选择这样一个地方？在哈利来不及细想的时候，斯内普就大步向湖边走去，并用眼神示意他跟上。跟在他身后，哈利这时才注意到，斯内普的手中已经多了一个相当大的背包，应该是在他们刚幻影移形过来的时候从口袋里掏出来并还原了大小的。只是他很好奇，这里都装了什么。

当真正走到湖边的时候，斯内普这几天连续带给他的惊讶再一次击中了他。围着湖坐着许多垂钓的人。他瞅了瞅斯内普，疑惑地挑起眉。在看到斯内普从背包中掏出了钓鱼用品时，眼睛瞬间睁得不能再大了。

"教授，这是？"

"波特，坐下。"

哈利顺从地坐在斯内普的身边。他以前从来没有来过这种地方，因此他更加好奇斯内普是怎么选择的这个地方，关键是这里是如此的麻瓜。难道说斯内普以前经常来？

五分钟过去了，没有动静…十分钟过去了…二十分钟过去了…哈利越来越坐不住，湖面是平静的，斯内普也是安静的。这让他感到不适，他控制不了的左右摆头。

"波特，你就不能安静一下吗？水里的鱼都因为你的烦躁不安而游走了。"

哈利脸微微红了些，他挺了挺身体，重新收回视线望着架在湖面上的鱼竿。可是没过一会，他的烦躁又感染了周围的空气。

斯内普深深地叹了口气。他提手收起了两个人的鱼竿，将鱼钩递到哈利的面前。什么也没有。

如果没有鱼饵的话，怎么可能钓到鱼。斯内普到底在玩什么。

斯内普看了哈利一眼，又将鱼钩抛回了水中，将视线转回湖面。哈利更加疑惑了。过了许久，当哈利忍不住准备开口的时候，传来了斯内普懒散的声音：

"波特，用你的心去感受这些。钓鱼不是我们来到这里的目的，我们来到自然里，感受这里的一切。这里新鲜的空气，这里清新的树叶的香味，这里不停走动的人。什么也不要想，只要用你的心去感受。感受自然的力量，自感受然带给你的一切。你会找到心中的平静，那种平静带给你的震慑是你无法想象的。"

哈利顺着斯内普的声音，让自己融进这自然中，深深呼吸着树叶的香气。很快他发现之前的那种烦躁消失了，他抛弃了这周所学的知识，抛弃了现在紧张的局势，抛弃了刚刚愤怒的心情。在他快要溺死在这感觉中的时候，又传来了斯内普的声音。而且现在他发现，斯内普的声音从没有像现在这样诱人：

"以前在我感到压力过大的时候我都会来这里或是其他的什么地方，能让我感受到自然的力量的地方。然后摒弃一切，我寻找内心深处的宁静，然后就会感到整个人再次沉静下来了。我再次找回了自我。"

"是那个艰难的时刻吗？"

等声音出口，哈利才发现是自己的声音。他自己都不清楚这个问题的艰难时刻到底指的是什么？是他曾经在学校被四人组欺负的时候？是他投靠食死徒阵营的时候？是他转回光明一方之后遭遇重重压力的时候？但他还是问了出来。

没有回答，时间在两个人之间流逝。哈利从来没有过这样的感受，与一个人在一起，什么话都不说，内心却是如此舒适。没有言语，没有动作，只有流动在两人之间平和的气流。

"恩。"

斯内普突然的轻声的话语吓了他一跳。好一会他才反应过来斯内普是在回答他刚才的问题。他看了一眼斯内普，对方正沉浸在自己的回忆里。他不确定斯内普的这个回答到底是指哪一段时间。可是此刻，这些都不重要了。

平静下来的哈利回想着早上校长办公室里发生的一切。他现在已经不像早上那么生气了，只是因斯内普对自己课业的评价感到些许伤心。思索了许久，还是禁不住开口了：

"早上的那些话都是真的吗？"

斯内普被问的有些突然，他不知道哈利具体指的是哪一部分。本能的选择了哈利爆发时对他喊叫的内容。"不，那不是真的。我知道你这些年的自责，知道你这些年因为人们不断的死去而伤心。那些话都不是真的，那都不是你的错！然而对于你的指责，我不想解释。我恨波特，一直都恨。"哈利因为他的这句话，身体颤抖了一下，可是接下来斯内普的语气又缓和了下来，"可是，我从来都没有憎恨过你，哈利。我之所以那样对你，你是不会懂得。可是我从不恨你，我也从没有那样看过你。"

也许是气氛太过安逸了，或是其他什么，斯内普刚刚叫了他的名字，第一次叫了他的名字，而且斯内普说从来都不恨他。哈利对这个信息不知该怎样反应，他原先只是想问关于他的课业的，没有想到斯内普会对他说出这些话。可这些都还是他现在无法处理的，因此哈利选择了岔开话题，"我的课程呢？真的是…"

这回，斯内普没让他说完就打断了他，"我是不会在一个笨蛋的身上浪费我的时间的。"

又回到了这种嘲讽的口气，可是哈利却笑了。他懂斯内普的这句话。如果斯内普现在夸他的话，他或许还会觉得那会是反话。可是这句斯内普式的表扬让他从心底里暖了起来。

"我们下个星期还来吗？"哈利觉得他爱上了这种在紧张之后身心平静的感觉。

"直到你有了一个良好的自控力。"斯内普嘴角咧出一个假笑。而哈利却回给他一个大大的真心的微笑。

Ende von Kap. 4


	5. Chapter 5 聚会上的计划

**Kapitel. 5 ****聚会上的计划**

当天中午他们回到霍格沃兹，哈利感到心里不能再满足了。斯内普是对的，在享受了自然的沐浴后，自己就犹如新生般，一切感受是如此的美好。他的心情如此愉快，因此他没有看到在自己转身走向格兰芬多塔楼时斯内普因痛苦而扭曲的面庞。

该死的伏地魔居然在现在召唤他了。他现在可是穿着着麻瓜的服装，如果现在赶回地窖换上巫师服，再套上食死徒的服饰与面具，之后再幻影移形过去，难不保他会遭受伏地魔因迟到的怒火。因此斯内普直接选择了走向校长办公室，等下次聚会伏地魔问起来就说因为与邓布利多在一起无法过来。

只是他不知道因为这次的缺席，让他错过了一个重要的情报。

~Ooo~ooO~

高耸的树木严严实实地遮挡了从上面照射下来的阳光，四周一片荒芜。没有人能在突然幻影过来的情况下一眼认出这是哪里，即使再让他多呆一会，相信对地点也是一筹莫展。这就是伏地魔每次召唤他们过来的地方，每次都是差不多的环境，但又都有那么一点的不同。没有一个食死徒能确切知道伏地魔的大本营，他认为还没有到公开的时候，当然也包括他最衷心的部下，例如马尔福，亦或者斯内普。再当然，虫尾巴是知道的，他虽然一定不会是那最衷心的一个，但绝对因为恐惧而不会透露出去，再说了，虽然有宝贝纳吉妮陪在身边，但伏地魔绝对需要一个可以拿来取乐的奴才。

虽然还只是中午，但当他们幻影过来的时候，四周的光线就犹如傍晚，这或许也是由于他们带着面具的缘故，亦或是伏地魔故意制造的氛围。

从伏地魔发出召集命令，一眨眼的功夫，王座下面的空地上就已经聚集了众多的幻影前来的食死徒们。纳吉妮昂着头摇着尾巴在他的身后左右扭动着走来走去，虫尾巴哆哆嗦嗦地站在他的身边。

虽然带着面具，食死徒们还是低着头，耐心地等待着。他们不知道为什么主子突然一反常态地在白天里召集他们。每个人的心里都在打着自己的想法，只是求等会不要因为一个不小心说错话而遭遇主子最喜欢的咒语的赏赐。他们没有明显的感到主人的愤怒，或许正是因为这样，才令人更加担心。

蛇捕猎前的静止更加令人恐惧。

伏地魔眯着眼睛看着眼前站立的食死徒们，虽然带着面具，但他还是能透过面具认出后面的人。他的左膀右臂还没有来。即使他不能看透他们的面具，马尔福那一头灿烂的金发和斯内普一头油腻腻的黑发也出卖了他们自己。关于马尔福他相当清楚他现在在哪里，只是斯内普，他居然还没有到。其他的食死徒们都到了，一向最快回应自己的斯内普却还没有来。伏地魔又等待了一会，他很有心情去欣赏那些瑟瑟发抖的人们，他享受那些发自心底恐惧。

哦，该死的，斯内普还没有来！邓布利多那个老不死的！为此，伏地魔特意在与斯内普的链接上多保留了一段时间，这算是他在被召唤的时候却和那个老头在一起的惩罚。

"有谁知道，今天召唤你们来的原因吗？"懒洋洋的声音从上面传下来。

食死徒们现在如此怀念马尔福和斯内普，平时都是他们两个站出来与主人对话，他们也都只是按命令行事就行了，可今天两个人都没有来。

"我想，你们中的多数人都参与了前不久魔法部袭击。"声调没有一丝变化。可下面的人却都开始感觉有些燥热，面具之后的面颊上开始布满汗水。"我们当时的目的是什么？嗯？预言！完整的预言！"虫尾巴下意识地缩了一下。"可是，某些人居然让行动失败。暂且不说这个，还居然让预言球败坏在了隆巴顿那个愚蠢的小子手上！"

"我的王，原谅我—"伏地魔的话还没说完，就听见下面一个尖声尖气的女声传来，随之是扑通一声跪地爬向他。贝拉知道她逃不过这个惩罚，魔法部一战之后，伏地魔与邓布利多有交手，因此之后他都在恢复。今天是在魔法部战役过后的第一次召集，是该她为了她的失误而接受惩罚的时刻了。

"钻心剜骨—"伏地魔没有理会那爬向他的人是多么的忠诚多么的歉意，只是举起了魔杖，念起这个咒语如同家常便饭。十秒钟之后，他中断了咒语的链接，贝拉依旧在地上翻滚着，尖叫声在树林间扩散向远方。然后伏地魔再次念起了咒语，如此反复了三次，终于收起了魔杖。满意地看到贝拉已经在地上缩成了一团。

"除此之外，我发现我某些忠诚的部下居然离开了我，在我想看到他们的时候，居然无法出现在我的面前。例如我亲爱的卢修斯，虽然他屡次犯错，可是他对于我们的阵营还是很有用的。对于这一点，谁有什么办法呢？"声音平静地如同刚刚那个小插曲什么都不是一样。

"我的主人，我们可以去袭击阿兹卡班。"人群中传来了一个谦逊的声音。

"很好的主意，诺特先生。"伏地魔停顿了一下，装作在思考这个提议，没人知道这早已在他的计划之中了。"我们要怎么做呢？"

"我们都知道守护阿兹卡班的是摄魂怪，魔法部的那些官员才不会在那里呢，这点正是我们可以利用的。避免了与他们的冲突，当然我不是没有信心面对他们，那些蠢货根本不值得我们动手，我只是不想让我们的人员在无聊的事上浪费精力而已。"诺特深吸一口气，继续讲道，"我的王，我们可以利用摄魂怪，如果他们加入了我们，那么阿兹卡班就如同食死徒们的后院了。"

"食死徒们的后院？"伏地魔的脸扭曲出一个笑容，"我喜欢你的这个比喻。"

"谢谢，我的王。"

"那么，摄魂怪怎样才能加入我们呢？"

"我的王，"诺特将头低的更低了，"我恐怕只有您才有这个能力，让摄魂怪加入我们。给他们提供麻瓜们的灵魂应该可以作为一份不错的礼物或承诺？"诺特小心翼翼地提出自己的看法。

伏地魔轻哼了一声，一个斯莱特林不会将自己置于无法逃脱的境地，诺特不仅恰好地拍了他的马屁，而且还提出了一个差不多可执行的计划。

"那么，诺特先生，你愿意去执行这个计划吗？"看似询问，实为命令。

"为您尽力是我的职责，我的王。"诺特上前吻了吻伏地魔袍子的一角。

"莱斯特兰奇们，你们协助诺特完成这个任务！"

"如您所愿，我的王。"拉巴斯坦和罗道夫斯上前吻了吻伏地魔的长袍。尤其是罗道夫斯，吻得如此虔诚，他现在急需任务去弥补他妻子在上一次任务时犯的错误，以此来证明自己的忠诚。

"谢谢您，我的王。"作为莱斯特兰奇一员的贝拉也挣扎着起身，爬到伏地魔脚边，抓住他的衣袍。她由衷地感谢她的王原谅了她，还愿意再给她一个机会。

这一定会成为震惊巫师界的头条新闻的。伏地魔想着，手抚上纳吉妮的头。"我的女孩，你会看到一场好戏的。"

作为回答，纳吉妮的头蹭了一下伏地魔的手，但她因兴奋而颤抖的身躯还是背叛了她平静的外表，宣告着她是多么期待那场好戏。

~Ooo~ooO~

"西弗勒斯，我很高兴在见到你。"邓布利多没有转身，但他从开门的气势中猜到了刚走进他办公室的正是他的魔药大师，因此他愉快的回应着。

"阿不思。"

沙哑的声音吓了校长一跳，他急忙从书架中转过身来，却看到斯内普扭曲的面庞。"黑魔标记？"他走过去，搀扶着斯内普走到沙发前坐下。

"是的，我不知道为什么他会在白天召唤我们过去。很庆幸是在我们回到了霍格沃兹之后发生的，波特并不知道。"在手臂上黑魔标记燃烧的那一刻，斯内普十分庆幸波特已经转身离开了。每一次的召唤都是痛苦的灼烧，他趁着疼痛感轻了一些的时候才向校长这里走来。

"啊—"即使斯内普拼命忍着，可是一声痛苦的呻吟还是逃离了他的嘴唇。伏地魔一定动怒了，作为关于他没有回应召唤的惩罚，这会的疼痛比刚才更甚了，仿佛一团火焰在手臂上跳舞。

邓布利多掀起了他的衣袖，露出黑魔标记。丑陋的蛇与骷髅突出皮肤，原本暗色的边纹因为灼热而微微泛红。斯内普另一只手仅仅抓着前臂，以致每个指尖都因为血液不通而呈现苍白。

斯内普现在后悔了，根本就不应该先来告诉校长黑魔王白天进行了召唤的这件事。他刚才应该选择回到地窖去，至少那里有魔药可以使用，虽然涂上魔药也只是能保证表面的灼烧感得到缓解，而在皮肤下由于魔法的推动而引起的疼痛是怎样都需要忍受的，这一点根本就是无药可救的。而且他不能用自己的魔法去抵抗伏地魔设置在黑魔标记里的魔法，一旦他这样做了，黑魔王就会知道，那样等待他的就是更多的疼痛与痛苦。

当疼痛终于过去，斯内普感到浑身就像散了架一样。他拒绝了校长的挽留，摇摇晃晃的走了出去，向地窖走去。

现在，他只需要一剂魔药，然后洗个澡睡觉。

梅林啊，明天他还要继续对付那个难缠的小子。

Ende von Kap. 5


	6. Chapter 6 假期训练 2

**Kapitel. 6 ****假期训练 ****2**

哈利讨厌大脑封闭课，谁会喜欢那种别人钻进自己脑袋中的感觉呢，尤其还是都引起负面的记忆。一方面他知道这个课程是多么必要，另一方面他想快些学会，这样斯内普就不能再次看到他的思想从而挑战他的极限。斯内普是个不折不扣的摄神取念大师，但他现在也好歹能在那个咒语下抵抗那么五秒钟，而且更重要的是，他现在是真正用心了，每天晚上都会进行清空大脑的练习，这可要比五年级的那阵表现好得多。

八点整，哈利准时到达地窖，斯内普办公室的门已经为他打开了。他跨了进去，然后轻轻将门关上，斯内普站在壁炉前，背对着他。

"教授，我来了。"哈利的声音并不大。但斯内普明显还是被这个声音吓到了。当斯内普转过身，哈利更震惊了。

地窖这里本来就是不会见到太阳的，斯内普的皮肤一直都是那种苍白色，可是今天看起来比以往更加暗淡无光，眼眶处挂着两个淡淡的黑眼圈。这和昨天带他去钓鱼的那个斯内普简直派若两人。

哈利张了张嘴，最终还是闭上了。一句"教授，你没事吧？"硬生生地被他吞了回去。斯内普的状况关他什么事，虽然他现在不像以前那么讨厌，可也没好到要关心他的地步。

关心？哈利不敢相信自己刚才无意识脱口而出的话恰好的展现了他的担心。事情不应该是这样的。

"准备好你的魔杖，让我看看你这一周的练习情况。"斯内普还是给了哈利准备时间。哈利也赶快将思绪从刚刚的那个不可思议的思想中收回，专心对抗即将而来的摄神取念。

绿光—

莉莉的叫声—

黑暗的碗橱—

孤独织网的蜘蛛—

金妮躺在蛇怪身下的身体—

虫尾巴的闪着银光的假手—

西里斯向后倒向地板的身躯—

伏地魔站在堆满尸体前血红的双眼—

哈利坚持了七秒，然后这些影像就像麻瓜电影一样一一在他的眼前闪过。

斯内普停止了咒语。距离上一次，波特做的还不错，看来他确实有在课余时间进行练习。当然，斯内普是不会这样对他说的。

"再来。"他等哈利的呼吸稳定下来后，再次举起了魔杖。

几次下来，哈利已经能成功的将斯内普挡在大脑之外十多秒。而且，他感觉现在使用大脑封闭术的感觉要比之前顺手了许多。他相信，多练习是有帮助的。于是，他在自己的呼吸平稳了之后，准备再次面对斯内普的魔杖。只可惜斯内普并没有抬起手，而是带着一种审视的目光看着他。哈利不知道发生什么了，自己脑中的那些景象斯内普早已不知看过多少遍了，而且斯内普是绝对不会因这些而对他有丝毫手下留情的！

"波特。"斯内普离开了刚站的地方，走到书桌的一侧，拉过一个椅子，指了指示意哈利坐下。

哈利莫名其妙的走过去坐下，斯内普以前从来不会在上课的时候给他休息时间的。他带着询问的眼神望着斯内普。

斯内普等他坐好之后，站到他的面前，这样哈利不得不以比站的时候更大的角度来仰视他。然后他将左手放在了哈利的右肩上，哈利对这突如其来的碰触紧张了一下，但随之变放松了，斯内普的手掌温度很适中，而且搭在他肩上的那种感觉很好。

"哈利，你信任我吗？"

这是一个始料不及的问题，就如同斯内普刚才的碰触一样。哈利的眼神更加迷惑了，他不明白斯内普为何会这么问。而且更加因为斯内普刚刚叫了他的教名，这是第二次了。斯内普的黑黝黝的双瞳闪烁着复杂的内容，有期待，有退缩，有恐惧。他从没有想过有一天会在斯内普的眼中看到这么多的东西。随着艰难地吞咽，哈利不由自主地点了点头。

斯内普不由松了口气。他期待着哈利能给予肯定的答案。他又有些退缩，因为他提了这样的一个问题。同时他还感到恐惧，如果哈利的回答是否定怎么办。不过这些现在都不重要了，哈利信任他。

"闭上你的眼睛。"

哈利刚想张口询问为什么，可看到斯内普坚定的眼神，他阻止了自己的这个问题，闭上了双眼。

"现在我要教你怎样引导你体内的魔力，你要全神贯注在我的声音上。明白吗？"然后他看到哈利点了点头。

他知道让一个巫师在另一个手执魔杖的巫师面前闭上双眼，就如同交出魔杖一样危险，所以他刚刚才会问那个问题。斯内普没有将手从哈利的肩头移开，他需要哈利在剥夺了视力的情况下，能确保他会在他身边，而且周围是绝对安全的。

"将你的意识集中在你体内的魔力上，寻找魔法核。感受它在你体内流动的感觉…抓住它，用你的力量去控制它，牵引着它，带着它在你的体内遨游…"

做到这一点看起来对哈利来说并不是特别困难。斯内普一直注视着哈利的表情，也许一开始哈利有些不得要领，不过一会过后，斯内普就看到哈利露出了满意的神情。

"现在，带着这些魔法去寻找你脑中的记忆，然后用魔法将这些记忆包裹在保护之下。"

这花了哈利相当长的一段时间，不过他最后还是成功地做到了。

"波特，做好准备，现在我要使用摄神取念了。你要努力将脑中所有的记忆置于魔法的保护之下。"

然后哈利就感到了体内魔力与侵入者发生了碰撞，它们叫嚣着，斗争着。有那么一瞬，他感到入侵的魔法轻缓了许多，他以为自己胜出了，可紧接着是比刚刚更强大的推力，最终他的魔力败下阵来，被保护的记忆也都开始四处流窜。然后，斯内普立刻撤了回去。

哈利睁开了眼睛，斯内普送给他一个假笑，"不可思议，你成功阻止了第一层入侵。一般学过摄神取念但又不精通的人 – 例如魔法部那帮废物 – 就会是这种水平。如果你能保持这样的大脑封闭术水平，对于他们来说，什么都从你这里得不到。但伏地魔却要比这厉害的多。"

哈利自动忽略了最后一句话，有些不敢相信地望着斯内普，他内心在狂喜着。斯内普刚刚表扬了他吗？他确实做的还不错？而且他成功了一次？然后他的嘴角咧出一个傻傻的微笑。从斯内普这里偷到一个赞许这种满足感是别的什么也没法比的。

"波特，告诉我，刚才的感觉。"

"很奇妙。我能感觉到体内流动的魔法，我花了一段时间，在知道要怎样才能让它们听我的话之前。"说到这，他小心翼翼地做了个鬼脸，斯内普忽视了这个。"然后，你说让魔力流到大脑保护所有的记忆。那些流动在脑中的记忆是模糊又清晰的，感觉它们是独立但又统一的。他只能将魔力罩在整个记忆之上，但又好似每个独立的记忆也得到了一份保护。我不清楚，太模糊了。我能感觉到，但是不知怎么描述出来。"

"那在我侵入的时候，是什么感觉？"

"在你进入我大脑之后，我感到我的魔力自主地攻击上去，抵御着你的侵犯，然后那种侵入感变弱了。就在我以为我成功的时候，比刚才更强大的推力侵入了进来，然后我的魔力防护罩就破了，所有的记忆都跑了出来。"

斯内普点了点头，抽回了一直放在哈利肩上的手。那个重力和热量一消失，哈利就感觉浑身不舒服，仿佛少了什么似的。

"从今天开始，你每天睡觉前的清空大脑的训练就由引导体内魔法来替代。你不光要引导魔力保护你的大脑，而且要随意就能使用，这对无仗魔法以及接下来的训练都是很有帮助的。你要充分利用你的魔力。"斯内普看着那闪亮的绿眸，最后还是不情愿地加了一句，"你的魔力很强大，只是不知道如何去用它，男孩。"

哈利似懂非懂地点了点头，离开了他早上的课堂。

~Ooo~ooO~

下午安排的课程训练让哈利再一次踏进邓布利多庄园。就像上次一样，他们直接幻影到了客厅，而罗蒂也早已等待在了那里，看起来就像他早就接到了他们要到来的通知。

罗蒂向他们深深地鞠了一躬，拿起他们脱下的斗篷外套，消失了。

这一次，斯内普没有多说什么，他径直朝客厅的门走去，穿过走廊，来到训练室的门口，哈利也没多问，只是紧紧地跟在斯内普的身后。

想到上一次在这个房间里进行的耐力训练，他全身的肌肉就开始抗议地叫嚣。可惜一切反抗根本无效。

"今天我们进行灵活性的训练。"斯内普进屋后，转过身面对着哈利，"而且，这一次我也会加入你的训练。"

正如斯内普说的那样，屋里没有上一次的跑道，相比较而言，这屋里只是多了几个稍大一点的柱子，大概两米高，直径一米左右，看起来刚好能够一个人躲藏在后面。除此之外，什么也没有了，偌大一间房子因此就显得尤为空旷。

"教授，您的身体？"斯内普说他要加入训练，可是…在哈利能意识到自己说了什么之前，话已经脱口，而且在看到斯内普凌厉地带有疑问的眼神后，还不忘加了一句解释，"今天，您的脸看起来格外的苍白。您的身体适合训练吗？"直到说完，哈利都不相信他居然把这话说了出来，他从来就不关心眼前这个人，谁要管他身体情况，自己只是遵照和校长的约定不得不接受这个人的训练而已。可是那些话就像自己有意识一样，从嘴里冒了出来。而且说完之后，他除了有点震惊外，心里并没有感到什么不适，或许感到了一点点的尴尬，毕竟对方是斯内普，而且这话听起来确实很像关心。

斯内普对哈利那句脱口而出的话没有做过多的评价，他只是看着那个孩子，从表情上看并不像在讽刺他，更多的倒像是关心，不过谁会在乎他呢，多少个夜晚他是怎样在黑魔王的折磨下挺过来的，没有人知道，也没有人在乎。因此他选择了一贯的方式来回应这种可能的关心，"相信我，波特先生，即使我的身体状况不好，你也是没办法赢过我的。更何况，我不知道我的身体状况还值得黄金男孩的关心。"

听到斯内普的这句话，哈利想吼叫，想狠狠地抽自己。没事他干嘛不好好地管住自己的嘴，省的在这听斯内普的讽刺而自取其辱。只是他的内心还有一个很柔弱的声音在呐喊着，刚才不自居流露出的那些关心是真的，绝对不是做戏！

"你一定知道这是什么。"斯内普的声音听起来进入了教学模式，他右手一挥，无仗魔法，在他的右臂边悬空了几个狭长的东西，"来自麻瓜的游戏，相信你一定认得。"

当哈利看清他些变形出来的东西时，全身僵硬住了，他的脸上写满了痛苦，眼里尽是悲伤。哈利握紧了双拳，指甲深深陷进肉里。如果可能，他多想闭上双眼，逃离这里。可是全身的肌肉没有一处愿意听他的指挥。

斯内普盯着他变形出来的小东西，完全没有瞧见哈利的反应，因此他接着刚才的话继续下去。

"飞镖，麻瓜的一项娱乐活动。这是我能想到的与咒语射出来的光束最接近的东西了。因此，今天下午我们就来玩个游戏，假设这些飞镖就是敌人射出的咒语，你要试着躲过它们，千万不要被它们袭中。因为咒语射出来都是有形的，这个训练可以有效地让你在战场上躲过咒语的攻击。屋里的柱子给了你躲藏的支持，在以后的练习中，我们会慢慢地撤掉这些柱子，并且增加同时发射出的飞镖数量。在战场上你面对的不是一次一个食死徒。好了，准备好，我们要开始这个游戏了。"

斯内普终于将视线从变形出来的飞镖收回，他给了哈利准备时间，本以为哈利至少会先给自己施展一个铁甲护身咒，或是抽出魔杖做好训练的准备。可当他把视线移到这个格兰芬多准备开始攻击的时候，对方却反常地站在那里一动不动。

"波特，准备好你自己。不要让我再说第二遍。"斯内普有些不耐烦，这个小子很少这样。与伏地魔斗争过的他是不可能害怕这种训练的。然而，哈利依旧保持静止，一动不动地站在那里，一点也不像即将准备接受攻击的样子。

斯内普不得不走上前，当他来到哈利面前的时候，才发现哈利的身体在不住地颤抖着，绿色双眸中的痛苦即使有丑陋的眼镜的遮挡依旧能被清晰看到。斯内普抬起了一只手，准备放在哈利的肩上，可在他手抬起的瞬间，哈利的身体颤抖的更厉害了。因此，他迫不得已只有将手落下，却顺着手的方向看到了哈利握紧的双拳。他没有理会哈利是否会强烈的反抗，迅速抓起哈利的手，强迫地搬开他的拳头，被指甲陷入的手掌凝聚着红色的鲜血，斯内普抽出魔杖，紧紧抓住因他这个动作而想向后缩回的手，施了一个治愈咒加清洁咒。然后他收起魔杖，但并没有收回握着的手，他拉着哈利走到一个柱子边，让他靠着柱子坐下。

斯内普居高临下地看着哈利刚顺着柱子滑坐到地上就蜷起双膝使自己缩成一个球。斯内普无奈地叹了一口气，他也坐下来，在哈利的身边。哈利不自觉地往身边挪了挪，然后将头靠在了对方的肩上，他只想找一个地方，一个不要让他再想到以前那悲惨的经历，一个能让他感到安全的地方，一个不会让他再受到伤害的地方。斯内普被肩膀上突然加重的重力惊吓住了，他全身肌肉都绷紧了，波特的这个举动就好像是他需要他，他依靠他，他信任他，这里仿佛是他的避风港。然后斯内普被这个出现在自己脑中的认知吓到了，他从来没想过会提供给哈利这些，除了一直以来默默的保护。斯内普放松了身体，将肩膀的高度降低了一点，为了哈利能更舒适地靠着。

一直等待倚在自己身边的这具身体不再颤抖，斯内普才问出了从刚才起就一直困扰自己的问题，"哈利，为什么？"

他能感到哈利闭上了双眼，很久都没出声。时间久到他以为哈利不愿意讲出来，无所谓，反正他们明天依旧会上大脑封闭术，到时候他会知道这个男孩为什么表现的这么痛苦和悲伤。虽然这个手法有些卑劣，而且算是刺探了他人的隐私。可斯内普不在乎，因为他不想看到这样的哈利。

然后哈利睁开了眼睛，他的手摸索到斯内普的，然后紧紧抓住。斯内普感到自己的手被哈利握的紧的程度已经令他感到疼痛，可是他没有抽回来，任由对方握着。

"是达利，我的表哥。"哈利的声音听起来一点也没有他表现出的那种悲伤，只是很平静，仿佛在讲述一个第三者的故事。

"那年我七岁。达利的生日，他得到的礼物之一就是一套飞镖。他当时得意极了。每天都和他的那些伙伴在玩。虽然我被关在碗橱里，可是我还是能听到他们的声音。"听起来，哈利像完全陷入了那时候的回忆中。斯内普为他听到的内容不由皱了皱眉。关于救世主来霍格沃兹之前的生活他只是有听说过，可一直都是将信将疑。谁会相信那个不可一世高傲自大的詹姆斯波特的儿子会是一个遭人唾弃没人爱怜的可怜虫？可如今'关在碗橱里'这种生活写照由本人亲自说出来，本来悲伤的情景却用十分平静的语气说出来不免让听到的人更加悲伤。斯内普本能觉得下面要讲述的内容他不喜欢，他不想听，他想要打断波特。可言语就像脱离了他的掌控一般，他只能呆坐在那里，听着哈利靠在他肩上诉说的每一个清晰的词。

"某一天，我被佩妮姨妈叫出来在花园里做完家务准备回碗橱，却刚好撞见那群来家里找达利的家伙。我绕着他们走着，只想快点回到我的小黑屋去。我忘不了他们和达利是怎样在我的身上练习他们的拳击课程的。可是，就在我即将成功地装作一个透明人走开，却被达利挡住了去路，他的眼睛中闪着一种光彩。我知道他一定是又想到了什么折磨我的方法，或者是他身边的什么人告诉了他一个折磨我的好游戏，总之每次我将要被揍或其他什么之前他都会闪出这种光彩。我想走开，可他的体积将我小屋的门完全挡住了。这时，我看到他其中的一个伙伴朝他走了过来，当看清他手上拿的东西的时候，我想尖叫，我想逃跑。可我的脚就像固定住了一样，怎样也动不了。"

斯内普感到哈利的音调开始不稳，握着他的手也开始微微颤抖，于是他做了一件自己都不敢相信的事。他伸出了另一条胳膊环住哈利，将他拉入自己的怀中。"飞镖？"斯内普试探地问了一句。他觉得这一定和刚才准备的练习内容有关，而且他不确定哈利这时是否有勇气将这个词说出来。感到怀里人头点了一下，然后深呼了一口气，继续讲述：

"达利接过了那个人手中的飞镖，看着我然后对他身边的伙伴说，'天天对着一个圆盘无聊死了，不如我们今天换个玩法，哈利作为我们的靶子'。然后他身边的伙伴们都开始大笑着同意。在我还没反应过来的时候，我一直坚信达利的本性没有那么邪恶，他不会这样做的。可是在我还没动之前，第一只就射在了我的胳膊上，虽然只是擦着皮肤飞过，可那真的很痛。我顾不上看流血的胳膊，开始没命的奔跑。他们就在我的身后追着，然后扔着飞镖。我不知道是不是该庆幸他们射的并不是很准，但这并不是说我就没有被仍中。胳膊、肩膀、腿、背…他们本就不是奔跑的类型，在我跑了一会身后就没有了他们的身影，可是我还是跑着，到了最后我都已经忘记了自己为什么要跑。只是身体麻木地痛着。我停下来，看着满身的血迹和汗水，当然还有几只固定在身上的飞镖。我把他们拔了下来，可惜已经感受不到疼痛了，只看到血不住地往外涌…"

"够了，哈利，不要再讲下去了。"斯内普打断了哈利的讲述，他不敢保证自己再听下去会不会魔力乱窜毁了这个屋子。是什么能让一个仅仅七岁的孩子遭受这一切。他将哈利颤抖的身体抱的更紧了。如果可能，他想用魔杖狠狠教训徳思礼一家。而且他猜测着，邓布利多知道这一切吗？他知道哈利从小遭受了怎么的遭遇吗？难道经历了这一切他还要将他每年送回到那里？他真的不愿相信这是他选择去尊重去相信的那个老巫师所作的决定，竟然让一个孩子忍受这些痛苦。

可是哈利像并没有听见他的请求般的继续讲下去，"我在外面一直待到天黑才回到徳思礼家。佩妮姨妈看见我满身的惨状只是皱了皱鼻子，嫌我又弄脏了衣服，为此他们取消了我的晚餐。然后就将我关进了碗橱，只不过好心的扔给我一堆创可贴。无所谓了，身上的伤我已经能很好的处理，毕竟这不是第一次或第二次。"

"嘘，哈利，没事了。现在没事了，都过去了。他们不会再伤害你了。"斯内普一边在哈利的耳边轻声地说着，一边慢慢抚摸着哈利蓬乱的黑发。然后他感到怀中的身躯颤抖地越发厉害了。他听到了小声地啜泣声，而且感到胸前的袍子湿了。但是他没有退缩，一直维持着这个姿势抱着哈利。

不知过了多久，哈利渐渐平静下来，他从斯内普的怀中退出，用手背胡乱地擦了擦脸颊上的泪水，对斯内普露出一个虚弱的笑容，"抱歉，教授。"他为自己的失态而道歉。

而斯内普什么也没说。他召唤来了刚才的教学用具，放在哈利的手上。哈利哆嗦地看着它们，可在他接触到它们的一瞬间，眼睛不由得睁大了，他惊讶地望着斯内普。这些只不过是做成了飞镖形状的软橡胶，如果被它们打中的话不用说伤痕了，就是连疼痛几乎都感觉不到。

"哈利，我是不会伤害你的。"斯内普的语气很坚定，过了好一会，他又像是在对自己说，"永远！"

哈利点了点头。"教授，我们开始上课吧。"

斯内普挑起了一边的眉毛，怀疑地看向他。"我没事，开始吧。"说完，哈利先斯内普一步站了起来，做好了上课的准备。斯内普本想在刚才那个插曲过后今天下去放过波特，将训练内容改成魔药或是让他回去研习一下借给他的书，可既然他都要上课，那就还是按着课程安排来的好。

"准备好，规则我刚才已经讲好了。现在我会一次一支。如果你能躲的好，就看看今天下午能不能训练一次两支。"斯内普又恢复了上课的嘴脸。

移动 – 躲避，再移动 – 再躲避。

"好的，现在我们增加到两支一起！"斯内普还是比较满意哈利对一支的灵活躲闪。

"怎么了，两支一起你就没办法了吗？"斯内普简直是万恶之源，他优雅地投着飞镖，嘴里还不忘挖苦。"你的水平还是只能停留在一支上吗？"

妈的！哈利在心里诅咒着。已经是第几次被袭中了。斯内普的速度出奇的快，因为他在这些飞镖上使用了魔法，他们飞起来的速度不比魔咒发射的速度慢。哈利应用柱子的优势成功地躲过一些袭击，可是他不能老躲在这些柱子后面，而且斯内普也在不停的变换方位，从而可以更好的攻击他。哦，他躲过了一支，可另一支打中了他的脑袋。哈利从一个柱子移到另一个柱子，他需要时间来回复体力，他已经这样跑来跑去多久了。不得不承认，一支的时候十分好躲闪，可是两支的时候难度一下就感觉成几何递增，他总是躲过一支却漏掉了另一支。哈利知道斯内普选择的这个训练十分必要，在战场上他要面对的可能会是一堆食死徒，而那时是不会是有先鞠躬再比试的一对一的巫师决斗的。

"好了，今天就到这吧。"听到斯内普的这句话，哈利如获天赦，累倒在了地板上，他已经不想再动了。

幻影移形回到霍格沃兹的边境，两个人一句也没交谈只是向着城堡走着。到了格兰芬多塔和斯莱特林地窖的分岔路，哈利终于忍不住开口了，说出了他憋了一路的话，"教授，谢谢你。"

斯内普看着他，确切来说他不确定哈利为了什么而谢他，不过他也没问。像突然想起来似的，他回了一句，"回去把之前做的强力肌肉松弛剂喝了。"然后头也不回地向地窖深处走去。

哈利咧嘴露出一个大大的微笑，然后向格兰芬多塔的寝室跑去，他现在的心情相当愉快，即使全身都酸痛难忍。

~Ooo~ooO~

晚上，喝过强力肌肉松弛剂，哈利倒在床上，想着几天的课程。按理来说，在发生了下去的那个小插曲过后，在他回忆起那段经历的时候，他应该感到难过，可是他的心里现在却很平静很安定，他知道这不是因为那件事离现在事隔久远。就算他二十七岁三十七岁想起那件事还是会悲伤。

他知道这是因为斯内普，因为斯内普的安慰，因为斯内普的聆听。

他想起了第一次，因为在上大脑封闭课的时候，前一天晚上关于伏地魔的梦境袭击了他，是斯内普在他的身边告诉他那只不过是个梦境。这一次也是斯内普在他的身边告诉他他现在是安全的，他们不会再伤害他了。

斯内普不会像罗恩那样对待什么都激动过头，斯内普不会像赫敏那样对什么都要追根究底，斯内普也不会想马尔福那样对待他的软弱冷嘲热讽。

更多的是，斯内普只是静静地听着，不询问，不评价，只在必要的时候插上一两句。哈利需要这个，他需要能有人听他说话，只是听而不是问。斯内普正恰好地扮演了这个角色。

或许除了上课之外，斯内普那冷峻的表面下也有一颗善良理解的心。或许斯内普也是个好人。

哈利带着这个认知，沉沉地睡了过去。他想起来自己今晚没有练习魔力引导，不过他现在实在没有经历了，只想深深睡过去，而且斯内普也不一定知道这个。

然后哈利闭上了眼睛，跌入睡梦中。

~Ooo~ooO~

"波特，我敢说，你昨晚没有练习过魔力引导。"在第二天的大脑封闭课上，第一轮刚结束，斯内普就假笑地看着哈利。

哈利无力反驳，因为这就是事实。只不过他不清楚斯内普是从何得知的，他总不能大半夜的跑到格兰芬多塔他的寝室去监视吧。他挫败地叹了口气，再一次无力阻挡斯内普的入侵。

"难道大难不死的男孩认为自己已经很不错了，不需要每天的练习？看看你的结果，挡住了我多长时间？"斯内普有意无意地挑弄着哈利的怒火。"不用我再提醒你前不久魔法部的事件吧。"

又是假笑，又是这种语气。哈利觉得自己体内有什么想爆发出来。凭什么他不行，就不信他练不成功。哈利咬着牙，盯着斯内普，仿佛要在他的身上用眼神钻个洞出来。然后恶狠狠地说"再来！"

湿淋淋的汗水滴到地板上，化成无数细小的水珠。一开始哈利还是需要在斯内普声音的引导下来寻找自己体内的魔力，渐渐的，他找到了那种感觉，可以迅速抓住体内的魔力，然后引导到脑中在那些记忆前设立好屏障。一般水平的摄神取念现在完全从哈利这里毫无所获，但他的水平还不够阻止黑魔王的入侵。他必须练习。

下午是哈利第三次接受斯内普的单独魔药辅导。他来到办公室的时候，斯内普正挥舞着魔杖在整理书柜。那个家伙的书真多，还好以前留堂没有被布置过整理书架这个任务，否则不用魔法整理起来可就真要累死人了。不过斯内普会让自己动他的书吗。

哈利不由觉得自己心里的这几个想法十分好笑。斯内普只是整理个书架，他就能联想这么多。不自觉地笑出了声。

斯内普没理会他，只是挥了挥手，指了指实验间架好的坩埚，让哈利过去。

哈利站在坩埚前处理着斯内普布置给他的今天要做的魔药的原料。过了好一会，斯内普也加入到了魔药酿制的队伍当中。斯内普依旧站在他身边，不知是为医疗翼还是校长酿制着什么他不认识的魔药。哈利发现自己再次陷入到了欣赏斯内普酿制动作的景色中，优雅、流畅、果断、迅速、精确，能形容的词语太多了。

"怎么了，波特，忘记了捻磨的动作了？"斯内普觉察到了旁边人的注视，挑起了左边的眉毛。

"不…不是。"哈利没有想到自己正在观察的对象会突然转过身同自己说话，一时语塞，什么都说不出来。赶紧扭头，回到手中的动作上，脸颊微微有点潮红。

斯内普什么也没说，看了一会哈利的动作，也回到自己的魔药上。

斯内普检查着哈利酿制好的魔药，心里轻哼着，要是这个小子在课堂上有认真听，其实他的魔药还是不错的，至少这三次就把基本的动作掌握的虽不是十全十美，可也比他过去五年的水平要好得多，而且最终的魔药也都是正确的。或许下一次就可以开始二年级的魔药了。虽然心里这样想着，可是斯内普嘴里却说着不同的话，"波特，下次开始二年级的魔药制作，我可不希望你将之前的这些内容都忘掉。这是魔药酿制的基础，你必须每个动作都牢牢记住。我没功夫陪着你再度复习，清楚了吗？"

哈利点了点头。他觉得一旦知道了魔药制作的基础，这门课是相当迷人的。你可以把不同的原料经过不同的组合制作出你所需要的东西，或解药或毒药，或伤人或治愈，随你乐意，这点相当奇妙。他喜欢这种全身心投入到一件事当中的感觉。

两个人并肩走出实验间。斯内普回到他的书桌前，一周被这小子占去了五天，他的事情还有好多等待他去做。哈利向斯内普道了声"教授，再见"，然后朝大门走去，

"波特。"就在哈利手攀上把手的一瞬，斯内普叫住了他。哈利转过身，疑惑地看着斯内普。

"龙血。"斯内普莫名说出这个词，看到哈利脸上的疑惑更深了，然后他解释，"地窖的通关密语。你平时可以来这里，早上8点到晚上8点之间，门上的小蛇会给你开门的。活动范围只能是这间办公室，地窖的其他地方不允许去！书架上最下面一层书你可以看。但只能是最下面一层，其他的不允许动！"

哈利完全被斯内普刚才的话愣住了，他一时都还没反应过来。斯内普刚刚给了他地窖的密语。那么他可以随时过来，而且他还可以看他的书。哈利不太敢相信自己听到的。

"听清楚了吗？"斯内普见哈利愣在那里半天没有回复，不耐烦地问了一句。其实他不敢保证这个小子会来，他也不清楚自己为什么要给他密语，还专门为他整理了书架。毕竟他们两个的关系虽然不紧张，但也算不上什么友好。

"嗯。清楚了。"哈利说道。其实他自己还不是很清楚。带着这个疑惑，他离开了地窖回寝室去了。他不清楚自己会不会在没有课的时候去斯内普的地窖，他也不明白斯内普为什么会为他做这么多，鉴于他所知的斯内普是在校长的威胁下才答应给他上课的。他们现在这样还算友好的关系，哈利感到十分新奇，十分怪异，但又感觉是该死的好。

Ende von Kap. 6


	7. Chapter 7 假期训练 3

**Kapitel. 7 ****假期训练 ****3**

"波特先生，这一个星期你有没有在课余时间练习变形术？"麦格教授问道。

哈利惭愧的低下了头，这一个星期对他来说仿佛有一个月那么长，他都不敢相信他居然回到霍格沃兹才过了一个星期这么短的时间。而且上个星期发生了很多事情，他根本没有时间去练习。"对不起，教授。我只读了一点《阿尼玛格斯基本理论》。"

"我知道，哈利，这个星期对你来说十分不易，你要突然适应一下子而来的众多课程。而且无论哪一门都是不能舍弃的。"麦格教授的口气并没有责备。

"我知道了，教授。我会在接下来的时间更快适应的。"

"那让我们先来看看你上个星期的人体变形术有没有掌握好。"

哈利举起了魔杖，挥舞了一下，完美地改变了自己头发的颜色以及脸型。麦格教授满意地点了点头，然后变出来一只兔子，示意他变形成一只等大的小猫。除了那个尾巴短了一些，其他的地方都很成功。麦格留给了他三十分钟继续熟悉这个咒语，直到他能完美地对两个动物进行互变。

"斯内普教授一定已经教过你怎样引导体内的魔力了吧？"在麦格满意了哈利对那几个咒语的表现之后问道。

哈利点了点头，但实际上他两天前才接受了这个训练，掌握的并不很好，"可是，教授，我也才刚开始学习感受自己的魔力并去掌握它。"

"现在，一面去感受你的魔力，一面念咒语改变自己头发的颜色。"麦格教授只给了他指示，并没有再具体的指导。

哈利像在斯内普办公室第一次做的那样，闭上了双眼，然后调动全身的感觉去寻找体内的魔力，然后举起魔杖对着头发念出了咒语。然后他不可思议地睁开了眼睛，看着麦格教授，对方正微笑地看着他。

刚才，就在他念出咒语的瞬间，他感到魔力一下子全都聚集到了他的头发上，他可以感受到那温暖地包裹着他的魔力，就像一层保护层。而且他可以感受到魔力对自己的改变。最重要的是，魔力的变化比以前任何一次都要快。他觉得这一次简直是完美的完成了任务，如果以前的都称得上成功的话。

"哈利，你一定感受到了。"麦格教授依旧微笑地看着他，"如果你在感受自己魔力的情况下，也就是说你调用了自己的魔力来施展这个咒语，会比单纯施咒要快得多而且要精准的多。这就是要让你学习这门课程的一个原因。在以后的学习中，在任何一个咒语之前，你都应该先感受自己的魔力，然后再去施咒。"

"可是这样的话，虽然结果会是更快而且更精准。但是在我施咒之前却要比别人多做一件事，这样不会影响结果吗，更何况我将会面对伏地魔的战争。"哈利疑惑的问道。

"是的。"麦格教授点了点头，"所以，你从现在开始就要这样做。一旦形成了条件反射，相信在你说出咒语的时候，身体会自动调集体内魔力的。所以，从现在开始一定要这样练习，无论是练习什么咒语，即使是最简单的荧光闪烁或招来咒。这会对你在战争中有帮助的。"

"是的，我明白了。"哈利点了点头。

"你需要更加习惯身体改变时的那种感觉，为了日后阿尼玛格斯的变形。现在，让我们开始练习一个咒语，它可以改变你瞳孔的颜色，这要比改变头发的颜色难一些。因为眼睛是我们的器官之一，并不像头发那样容易改变。"

然后，在麦格教授念完咒语之后，哈利跟着念了起来。可是他看到麦格教授一脸严肃地看着他。难道刚才念错了？

"哈利，我刚才告诉你，从现在起，无论念什么咒语，之前都要先调集感官去感受魔力，然后再念咒。"

是的，他忘了。可这也不能怪他，毕竟这还没成习惯。"对不起。"

麦格教授又教了他一遍咒语，这一回，哈利先花了一点时间去寻找魔力，然后才念出咒语。可是他的发音却有一些走调。

接下来的一个多小时里，麦格教授耐心地纠正着他咒语的发音，在他成功的结合魔力改变了自己瞳孔的颜色之后，教授让他继续这样练习，直到他最后能迅速地不假思索地在施咒之前先寻找体内魔力。

"哈利，现在再改变一次头发的颜色。"

哈利不解为什么麦格教授又让他回顾那个咒语，但还是举起了魔杖念出咒语。他做的很好，但是麦格教授的表情却不尽然。哈利看到教授的那个表情，感到了巨大的压力，是他做错了什么吗？他敢保证，自己刚才的那个咒语和以前一样成功，毕竟要比改变瞳孔颜色那个咒语简单。后者他刚刚都能练习到完美地施咒，更不用说前者了。想到这里，突然间哈利意识到自己做错了什么。他抱歉地看着麦格教授，小声的说了句"对不起。"

"哈利，你要知道，我说的是在每次施咒前，而不是在某次特定施咒前。我相信改变瞳孔颜色的那个咒语在刚刚的一个多小时的练习中你已经很好地形成了条件反射。但这是不够的，我们不能只是这一个咒语这样，而是所有的咒语。所以，你一定要牢牢记住，在今后的练习中，注意先寻找魔力，然后再引导魔力来施咒。你要尽快熟悉这样的魔力运作。明白了吗？"麦格教授的表情十分严肃。

哈利点了点头。今天麦格教授就这一点已经如此强调了，以至于他想忘都很难了。不过还是应该在心里记住，随时提醒自己在后面的生活中，即使是最简单的咒语也要这样去做。

"麦格教授。"从刚开始学习改变瞳孔颜色的咒语时起，哈利就有了一个疑问。"我现在学习的这个和魅惑咒有什么区别？"

"用处是一样的，本质上是有区别的。都是为了改变自己，但魅惑咒只是在表面之上施展了一层假象，而且也只针对于面部。而你现在学的是人体变形术，这是将自己的某个部分做了改变而不仅仅是一个幻像，而且它可以对全身施展而不仅仅是脸。"

"就像复方汤剂？"

"是也不是。这两种方法确实都是对身体进行了改变，但复方汤剂只能维持一个小时，并且制作时间太长，且必须拥有你所想变成的对方的头发，这就有一个缺点，你要尽量避免和对方同时出现。但人体变形术可以依自身魔力的强弱而持续的时间有所不同，更重要的是，人体变形术可以根据自己的想象来对身体进行必要的变形。而且对于两个魔力相差悬殊的人来说，弱的一方所施的人体变形术对于强的一方来说根本不起作用，他看到的还会是那个人本来的样子。只是这个咒语需要精确而强大的魔法，而且如果想要从头到脚完整改变的话是很好魔力的，但这并不失为一个战场上的选择。"

哈利若有所思地考虑了一会，"那么，这个人体变形术的重点不光是让我熟悉身体变形时的感觉，从而更好的学习阿尼玛格斯。而更重要的是让我学会在战争中必要的隐藏自己？"

麦格教授赏给了哈利一个欣赏的目光，"完全正确，波特先生。可惜现在是放假，我不能因为你答对而给格兰芬多加上几分。"说完嘴角上扬，笑了一下。

哈利简直不敢相信麦格教授刚才居然开了一个玩笑。他也笑了一下，心里一下子放松了许多。

~Ooo~ooO~

周四的时光对于哈利来说，虽然只有早上的半天课，但那时间并不好过。倒不是说他不喜欢跟着斯内普学习什么的，而是在课堂上斯内普绝对是个混蛋，他的言语往往很能成功地挑起他的怒火，让他曾经一度认为那个在他看到幻象会握着他的手，周日和他一起出去，或是那个在黑魔法防御课训练过程中抱着他的斯内普是一个假象，只是他的一个奢侈的梦。

然而无论怎样，他还是要跟着斯内普学习。更何况今天的课程是无声咒以及无仗魔法的练习。

"波特，嘴巴闭紧，我不想听到任何咒语从你的口中说出来。"

哈利真想狠狠地瞪斯内普一眼。你以为他想出声吗，你以为他不知道自己练习的是无声咒吗。他已经很努力地管住自己的嘴了。再说了，他是一周前才接受的无声咒的训练，再加上他还有其他众多的课程，又不能单独练习这一门。所以这不好也不是什么不可原谅的事情。

"茶杯飞来—茶杯飞来—茶杯飞来—"哈利依旧和上个星期练习的同一个咒语。但依旧很挫败的，茶杯只是偶尔的晃动一下。

而斯内普这时相当轻松地坐在他的沙发上，双腿踩在脚蹬上，眯着眼睛欣赏着他拙劣的表演。

其实，对方也没什么能帮上他的。好吧，咒语的发音，既然他可以用有声咒正确发音，那么在心里默念的话绝对也不会错。而那魔杖的姿势，同理也没有任何问题。所以，最关键的还只能是自己的练习，熟悉了就好。

熟悉？哦，不！哈利的眉头都快要纠结在了一起。'_你要尽快熟悉这样的魔力运作_'，他想起了昨天学院长对他说的话，没想到自己今早的课程一开始施咒就忘记了这一点。

于是哈利放下了右手的魔杖，闭上了眼睛，努力的寻找体内的魔法内核。虽然他才学习并练习这个才三天，可是他有按照斯内普的话，每天睡觉之前寻找自己体内的魔力并控制它。因此现在他已经能花更少的时间去感受魔法内核。

斯内普在一旁饶有兴趣地看着哈利闭上了眼睛，他知道这个孩子在做什么，因此嘴角露出一个不易察觉的微笑。他一直都没有对哈利讲，如果他引导体内魔法的话，那么施展这个无声咒会简单一些。虽然不是每个人都能成功引导自身的魔法内核的，但波特是一个法力强大的巫师，这点他不得不承认，只要稍加引导和训练，波特的魔力以及魔法将来绝对不会在邓布利多之下。他只是希望那个孩子能自己去发现这一点，或许是讨厌的麦格昨天已经告诉他的。不管怎样，这个孩子现在这么做了。

再次睁开眼睛，哈利举起右手，心里默念着咒语。虽然没有声音，但他还是感到了一股魔力自他的胸腔涌向他的右臂，然后顺着魔杖'噗'地一下导出去了。那个放在书桌上的茶杯晃动的更厉害了，然后漂浮了起来，向他这里飞过来。只不过茶杯在刚刚离开书桌向他飞了两米左右的距离，就垂直落下，摔碎在了地板上。

"哦，不—"哈利懊恼地呻吟了一声。不是真的，他摔碎了斯内普的杯子。这回这个魔药大师又该怎样惩罚他了。就在他准备施展一个快快复苏，斯内普已先了他一步，杯子又完好无损地回到了先前的位置。哈利不敢相信地看着斯内普，他就这样放过他了？

"波特，我发现了你这回在施咒前做了不一样的事情。又是什么让你决定这样做呢？"

看吧，斯内普根本不可能放过他，他只不过采取了另外一种方式罢了。"是的，教授。刚才我在念咒语之前，先按您说的寻找体内的魔法核，然后引导着它来施咒。是昨天上课，麦格教授让我从今以后施展每个咒语之前都要这样做。"

就说绝对不是那个小子自己想到的，斯内普的脸上露出一个假笑，不过第一次这样做就能让杯子离开桌面并且飞行了两米，这个成绩确实不错。这就是他为什么一开始没有让波特练习最简单的悬浮咒，而是选择了稍微难了一点的召唤咒。对于波特来说，他是一个还未开发的有很强魔力的巫师，偶尔的跳跃式的进程对他来说不是什么坏事，他并不需要按部就班一下一下的来。这样可以加快他的进度。或许现在是检验一下这个理论的时候了。刚才实施了召唤咒，而这个咒语中本来就包含着悬浮咒这个最初级的咒语在里面。

"波特，现在让我们来换个咒语试试，对那个茶杯施悬浮咒。"

然后斯内普满意的看到波特这一次首先就去寻找体内的魔法核，而不是施了一遍之后才想到应该这样做。然后杯子很令人满意地悬浮了起来，很平稳，没有晃动。

斯内普对于自己选择的教学步骤很满意，他没有看错。确实有的时候跳跃一下进度对于波特来说是完全合适的。"好了，波特先生。你现在是否可以将杯子放回桌上了。"

哈利听从了他的指令，当杯子稳稳落在桌上之后，他看了看自己握着魔杖的手，又看了看书桌上的茶杯，再看了看斯内普。他刚才成功了吗？他自己都感到不可思议。"教授，刚刚…"哈利突然感到自己以往的自信全部都抛弃了他。

"是的。"斯内普好玩地看着哈利，这还是他第一次看到这个孩子对自己产生了怀疑。但他并不想给哈利任何赞扬，这不在他授课的认知范围内。"那只是一个小小的悬浮咒。我相信他不会能帮助你对抗一打食死徒。所以你最好还是专心练好后面难一些的咒语！"

哈利忽略掉了斯内普话语中的讽刺，他在心里还是小小地给自己鼓了鼓掌。'干得不错，哈利'他这样对自己说道。

或许斯内普是对的，小小的悬浮咒成功了真的没什么好自豪的，这已经不知道是他第几次将那个可怜的茶杯在召唤的过程中摔倒了地上。希望这个杯子不是斯内普常用的那个，否则他或许在上完课之后也会像这个摔碎了多次的茶杯一样下场的。

一遍一遍的练习，一遍一遍的失败。最后斯内普终于看不下去了。"停下，波特！你没有意识到你哪里有问题吗？"

哈利垂下已经举累了的右手，甩了甩，然后看着斯内普摇了摇头。他一无所知为何他总是在茶杯召唤了一半的时候失败，如果他知道了的话，早就改了。

"回想一下你每次咒语前，体内魔力流过手臂时的感觉。"该死的，那个男孩难道没有发现他每一次，都是在刚找到魔法核时就开始施咒，然后那会导致魔法的效果在一开始十分强劲但却支持不了很久。

哈利他可以感觉的到体内魔法顺着他的引导，从胸腔流到手臂然后在头脑中咒语的作用下，通过魔杖射向了杯子。他根本没有觉得哪里有什么不对。

看着哈利不得要领的思考，半天没有结果，斯内普叹了口气，"那么想一想你在施咒的过程中，就是茶杯向你飞过去的过程中，你体内的魔法核是怎样的感觉？"

哈利寻找着那种感觉的记忆，他最初可以感到有一股强大的力量随着咒语从魔杖中射出，但是后来那种力量并没有持续多久，反而越来越弱，而且好似每次在感觉不到那股力量的时候就是杯子落地的时候。

斯内普看到哈利的脸上闪现出了然的表情，"你每一次都在刚找到魔法核就急于念咒，但实际上并没有将体内的魔法平稳的引导到手臂。或许你应该在找到魔法核后，先把它缓慢的引导过去以保证在整个咒语实施过程中它都能均匀补给，而不是一开始就用光它。"

斯内普很难得地给出了一条建议，他从来都更加乐于让哈利自己去寻找解决办法。这次，既然他给了一条难得的建议，哈利觉得何乐而不为呢，接受它并且使用它。于是，再一次，哈利感受体内魔法核，引导着它缓慢向手臂流去，然后才举起右手，当做完这一切之后，才在脑中默念出"茶杯飞来—"

而这一次，他感受到魔力缓慢的均匀的顺着魔杖流淌出去。然后杯子晃了晃，从书桌上跃起向他飞过来。他感到魔法核一直提供给他魔力支持，直到杯子平稳地落在了他的左手上。然后他不敢相信的抬头看着斯内普。

哦，如果斯内普以前的课都可以这样一语中的而不是讽刺连篇的话，那么他相信自己或大家的成绩都会很好。这个家伙总是对这些事情的本质能一眼看透。可平时他就是个混蛋什么也不说，假笑着欣赏着学生们的各种丑态，并以此为乐。

"好了，我相信波特先生已经掌握了诀窍，那么今天早上的课程还有一个小时，请好好在这里练习。我会知道你是在认真练习还是在偷懒休息。不要以为一次成功就说明你掌握了这个咒语！"说完，从书架上召唤了一本书过来，坐在沙发上悠闲地看了起来。不再理会哈利的练习。确实，现在不需要他的指导了，一切只能是那个救世主自己慢慢熟练这些咒语或者是熟悉引导魔力的那种感觉。

~Ooo~ooO~

下午的时光对于哈利来说是难得的自由，虽然才过了十来天，他居然有种这个周四下午的休息是偷来的感觉，当他想去放松一下什么的，他都会产生一种愧疚感，尤其是斯内普和麦格教授还给了了几本书的阅读任务。那么如果赫敏现在知道了哈利如果因为教授布置的阅读任务而想着娱乐会产生一种愧疚感的话，一定会为他而骄傲的，而罗恩一定会拉着他去庞弗雷夫人那里要上一剂退烧魔药。

他想念他的朋友们，而邓布利多现在却不让他们通信。那么在霍格沃兹里面，他就只剩下了那一位朋友可以交流。嘴里哼哼着，哈利向着海格的小屋走去。这是他来这后的第三次拜访，然而同前几次一样，这次依旧要失望而归。他的大个子朋友并不在家，而他也对他的去向根本就一无所知。

不情愿地他返回了格兰芬多塔，他拿起麦格教授给他的书看起来，他很想快点成功学会阿尼玛格斯。他的父亲他的教父都是优秀的阿尼玛格斯，他也想像父亲一样。

随手翻了几页，哈利叹了口气又把书合上了。他现在根本看不进去，他现在很想找人交流，不为什么，就只是简单地说说话。可是他的朋友们，赫敏不在这里，罗恩也不在，韦斯莱们也不在，就连海格也不知去向。他现在十分怀念赫敏在他的耳边叨念着去图书馆作业之类的话，想念罗恩时而不经大脑的话语，回忆着双胞胎上学年末对抗乌姆里奇的精彩表演。哪怕就是海格现在对他讲着各种危险的神奇生物有多么可爱，他也觉得那语言肯定会相当动听。

那么，在这里他能去找谁？校长，不得否认，邓布利多对待他绝对像一个老者那样关心着他，但是他那双闪烁的蓝眼睛之后有着哈利永远读不懂的东西。校长是关心他，但他并不觉得对方是一个他现在愿意去谈话的对象。那么他的学院长麦格教授。无疑教授也很关心他，但麦格绝对是一个十分公正严谨一丝不苟的人，想到要去与他的学院长谈谈话，光想一想就会令哈利浑身哆嗦一下。那么庞弗雷夫人呢，那位女巫平时总是对他和颜悦色，而且她也相当喜欢他，尤其是在每次自己受伤走进医疗翼的时候，她的愤怒和狂吼，哈利也很喜欢，虽然感到恐惧，但那一刻他真的能感受到庞弗雷只是将他看做哈利，一个霍格沃兹的学生来对待。即使他只是她的一个病人，但他喜欢那种被她关心着的感觉。

好吧，现在最近给他上过课的老师就只剩下斯内普了。这几天的相处下来，几乎要推翻了这五年来的认知。只是几乎。他越来越不懂斯内普了。开始他以为斯内普只是恨他，因为他的父亲，然后这五年来千百次的刁难他。可是每一年在他有困难的时候斯内普都会来帮助他，他从来都以为斯内普是那个每次出卖霍格沃兹的人，可是他每次都错了。而且这十几天下来，斯内普对待他，怎么说，虽然并不是没有嘲讽并不是没有讥笑，但感觉和原来一点都不一样。这个斯内普会在他上大脑封闭术看到伏地魔的幻象时握紧他的双手，这个斯内普会偶尔耐心地为他讲解魔药学的基础知识，这个斯内普会在他回忆起童年糟糕记忆而落泪的时候将他抱在怀中，而且这个斯内普告诉他自己并不恨他。这些已经大大超过了哈利的认知，除过那些课堂上的讥讽，哈利对自己承认，他喜欢这个斯内普。如果斯内普愿意他完全可以像卢平那样，得到学生的喜欢，正如哈利现在的感觉一样。他真的觉得斯内普还挺不错。哈利回想起上个周日和斯内普在湖边度过的那段时光，沉寂的但却满足的，没有言语但却内心平静。

或许他现在去找斯内普是个不错的选择，虽然斯内普很有可能因为他只是单纯想找个人说说话这个理由而将他拒之门外。而且他很怀疑早上他们刚刚才结束了辅导课，斯内普一定很享有一个没有波特出现的下午。就这样闯进去的话，斯内普的眉毛一定会挑到额头发髻那里的，然后一脸怒视望着他。反正，管他呢，他都已经有了地窖的通关密码了。即使斯内普不愿意同他交谈，他在那里看书总可以了吧，况且那里现在还有着他的一层小书架。想到这点，哈利自己都没有发觉嘴角微微上翘露出了一个微笑。

于是哈利抓起了手上的书，走出了格兰芬多塔。

"龙血。"念出通关密码，守护小蛇跳向了一边，哈利顺利走进斯内普的办公室。然而令他失望的是，并没有传来斯内普的怒吼或者瞪视，他根本就不在。

反正对方说过自己可以随时过来，想到这点哈利坐在了沙发上，摊开手里的书。这个位置正是早上斯内普坐过的。嗯嗯，很舒服，斯内普真会享受。哈利这样想着，调整了一下坐姿，看起书来。或许是地窖冰冷的空气让他更加清醒，或许是沙发椅和脚蹬的设置让他更加舒适，或许是这里淡淡清香的魔药气息让他的心更加平静，反正他很快就看了进去，根本没有了在寝室的那种心烦意乱。

直到他保持了同一姿势太久而感到腰背酸痛，于是站起来伸了伸懒腰，然后伸手魔杖一挥，已经17：40了，可斯内普还是没有回来。他都不敢相信他居然一个人独自在斯内普的办公室呆了两个多小时，而且还是在看书，并且书上的内容还都看了进去。揉揉酸痛的眼睛，他合上书本准备先回一趟格兰芬多塔，然后就去大厅里吃饭。

就在他准备开门离去的时候，门却自动开了，斯内普站在门口，一脸惊讶地望着他，最后才想起是自己给了他通关密码，看到了他手中的书，只是对他点了下头就走了进去，来到放置魔药材料的柜子前，从口袋中拿出了几个袋子，将它们还原成原始大小，开始整理。

哈利对斯内普没有询问他为什么来到这里感到很奇怪，但他也没说什么。走上前去，准备帮忙。

斯内普疑惑地看着哈利，他不确定这个男孩怎么了，这里并没有一个课后留堂。但他还是伸手制止了哈利的动作。

"我们晚饭再见。"一个严令的禁止，哈利耸了耸肩，拿起书走出了地窖。居然怀疑我的魔药水平，要知道我现在已经能成功不让坩埚炸掉了，对于魔药材料的规整当然不会有什么问题。哈利有些不服气地想。

~Ooo~ooO~

一个月的时光，说快不快，说慢也不慢。哈利有时觉得他回到霍格沃兹居然都过了一个月了，有时却觉得这段时间长的仿佛都有了一年之久。总之他持续着校长安排的枯燥的课表，每周同样的课程。

可他不得不承认，这一个月来他学到了很多。

对于变形术，他虽然阿尼玛格斯还没有成功，但人体变形术已经基本上掌握了，麦格教授在他掌握了对各个部分分别进行变形之后，只让他试过一次完全改变。那真的很耗魔力，当他做完之后，他感到筋疲力尽，身体好像被抽空了一样。但当他看到一面由麦格教授召唤而来的镜子中的自己时，觉得那一切努力都是值得的。除了额头上的伤疤，他敢说没有人能认出这就是活下来的男孩。或许人们还认为有这样一个男孩想要模仿活下来的男孩而在自己额头上魔法般地制作出了一个闪电伤疤。他现在对于那种身体改变的感觉已经相当熟悉了，所以每当他想要进行阿尼玛格斯变形的时候，都感到体内有种感觉呼之欲出，让他觉得自己马上就能成功。而且麦格对于他的表现很满意。

在庞弗雷夫人那里进行的治愈咒，他已经可以简单的进行伤口治疗以及全身检查。但是更进一步的复杂的骨头治疗和神经方面的治疗却还没有学，这是有一定难度的，庞弗雷要确认他有了完全的理论之后才会教他进行实践操作。不过至少他已经学会了检查咒和初级的治愈咒，那么在战争中，这会起到相当大的作用。其实，哈利心里还想着什么时候要找庞弗雷谈一下，他觉得自己还应该学习毒药与解毒方面的治愈，毕竟食死徒们并不会只单纯的攻击。

那么这一个月来剩下的四门课—无声咒或无仗魔法、大脑封闭术、魔药学以及黑魔法防御术—都是跟着斯内普进行的。

无声咒现在对于他来说已经不像刚开始那么困难，他已经能使用这个施展学过的一半的咒语了，而且斯内普在上个星期已经开始对他训练无仗魔法了。其实按照引导体内魔法核这样的方法，实施无仗魔法并不像他想象的那么困难。这只不过是将导出魔力的魔杖撤掉，换成用身体导出魔力而已。虽然无仗魔法不能施展所有的咒语，不过战争中会有用的。

大脑封闭术的话，他早已能成功地将斯内普挡在第一波的侵入之下，但对于更加有力的第二波他还是坚持不了多久。哈利真的是恨透了大脑封闭术，如果不是通过伤疤他和伏地魔有联系，而且他不想魔法部的事情再次发生的话，可以说他真的很想放弃这门课。斯内普总是在他脑中翻滚着那些让他感到恐怖或是令他打颤的记忆，唯一庆幸的是斯内普并没有对此发表什么言论。只是往往在他又一次没有承受住入侵之后，冷嘲热讽一般。哈利感到自己都快要习惯了。

魔药课，哈利真的不能说自己是不是爱上了这门课。他们回顾了之前五年有用的魔药制作，而且哈利现在可以很自豪的说，他能成功地酿制那些魔药，对于辅料处理的刀法也有了很大的进步。他们现在已经开始提前进行六年的魔药课程了，斯内普告诉了他教材，哈利用猫头鹰去丽痕书店买了一本《高级魔药制作》，相信其他学生都不会这么早拿到书单的。偶尔他还是会对某些辅料或是魔药制作的程序弄错，但现在确实比他曾经课堂上的那些表现要好多了。

黑魔法防御术历来都是他最喜欢的课程，而且斯内普真的是很精通这门课，所以虽然辛苦虽然每次过后全身疼痛，但哈利还是喜欢这门课。有时他们会进行一场决斗来测验哈利到底掌握了多少咒语，有时他们会像最初的那样在邓布利多庄园进行耐力和灵活性的训练。和最初不同的是自从他开始学习引导体内魔法之后，灵活性的训练，斯内普就让他随时保持感受魔法核，然后用魔力去感知射向他的飞镖。而且在一开始还是将他的眼睛蒙了起来，哈利本能地因为儿时的记忆退缩了一下，但斯内普坚定的放在他肩上的手告诉他他不会伤害他。一开始他根本找不到丝毫的要领，根本躲不过一只飞镖，而斯内普却相当有耐心的减缓了攻击的速度，好让他来适应这种突然变化的训练模式。直到最后，哈利真该感谢自己良好的黑魔法防御术的功底以及体内强大的魔力，他的这个训练完成的相当出色，就连斯内普也不敢相信地对他挑了挑眉。他现在已经可以用体内魔力来感知漂移在他身体周围的物体了，因此他在攻击过程中有时能躲过斯内普同时扔来的四枚飞镖。而且他还觉得用体内魔力来感知要比单纯用眼睛观察迅速准确的多。因此这是难得的唯一一门没有让斯内普对他能发表言论的课程。

如果要用一个词来形容哈利的这一个月的话，那么就是：充实。

Ende von Kap. 7


	8. Chapter 8 来自夜晚的背叛

**Kapitel. 8 ****来自夜晚的背叛**

夜晚的黑暗是如此的诱人。

在学期期间，他总是饱受噩梦的侵扰，这让他喜欢上了在夜晚漫步霍格沃兹，直到他遇到某些有权扣他的分并惩罚他劳动服务的人，然后结束漫游。后来他在圣诞节得到了来自邓布利多的礼物，他父亲的隐形斗篷。这让一切都更加便利，而让冒险也更加有趣。然而现在是在假期，即使他整夜都在霍格沃兹城堡的走道上奔跑，只要那些肖像不抗议，只要他第二天还有精力上斯内普的课而不被愤怒所指染的话，是没有人扣格兰芬多的分数的，没有人有这个能力。

天空的自由是如此的诱人。

他是一名魁地奇选手，一名追随者金色飞贼的找球手。他爱魁地奇，他爱飞天扫帚，他爱天空，他爱飞翔。乘骑在飞天扫帚之上，耳边只剩下股股风声，吹拂着面颊。越往上飞气温越低，水气也越重，但是头脑会越清醒。他感觉自己像一只鸟，自由地飞翔。这就是一个真实的他。这这里，他可以忘记伏地魔，忘记大难不死的男孩，忘记魔法界放在他身上的重担，在这里，他只是他，一个想要飞翔追求自由热爱魁地奇的普通男孩。

哈利无法拒绝夜晚天空的诱惑，尤其是在一天的训练结束之后。虽然疲惫，但是他喜欢飞翔过后身体放松的感觉。他坐在他的火弩上，冲上了魁地奇球场的上空。

而且今天对于他来说十分特殊。这是十六年来，他第一次在远离徳思礼一家的地方迎来他的生日。是的，今天是7月30号，距离他十六岁的生日只剩下1个多小时了。往常他总是会窝在壁橱里迎来这一天，小声的对自己说"生日快乐，哈利！"。而今天，他不想这样。他想扑进黑暗中天空的怀抱，在自由的感觉中迎接生日的到来。

哈利指引着火弩在上空盘旋着，时而还做几个惊险的动作来为平静的飞翔加进一丝紧张与刺激。他突然看到远处有个小点在移动，应该是一个人，刚从霍格沃兹城堡出来，前进的方向是禁林。哈利的好奇心被挑了起来，他悄悄地飞近了一些。那个人无论从走路姿势还是身后巫师袍翻滚的幅度来看都是西弗勒斯斯内普没错。

他这个点去禁林干什么？马上都午夜了！

哈利控制着火弩，不敢靠得太近也不敢飞的太快，生怕带动的风的流动能让斯内普感到有人正在跟踪他。

霍格沃兹的这片禁林并不小，虽然哈利曾多次进入，而且还同里面的生物有着美好或可怕的经历，可这里还是有许多地方是他不曾到过的。例如，这次斯内普选择的方向。

斯内普途中停下来了好几次，都会左右看看，哈利不确信他是在寻找着正确的方向还是在怕人跟踪。行进了二十多分钟，斯内普终于停了下来，然后一直俯着身子像是在寻找着什么。

哈利在不远处的上空看着，他不可能现在飞过去，出现在斯内普的面前，招招手，说一句，"嗨，先生，很高兴在这里遇见您。请问您在找什么，我来帮您一起寻找吧。"他只能观看着并试图推测着。

斯内普在那里寻找了差不多十多分钟，终于在距离他最终停下来的那地方向西大概七米处满意地蹲了下来，并从衣袍的口袋中掏出一个瓶子。仿佛在地上捡了什么放进去。然后满足地站起身，将瓶子又放回口袋，向着来时的方向回去了。

等斯内普走远，在哈利的眼中已经成了一个小黑点的时候，哈利才驱动火弩向着斯内普刚呆过的方向驶去。然而令他失望的是，他在那片地方什么也没有发现，连一个小小的提示都没有。无奈，找不到答案的他只有转身返回城堡，毕竟夜晚的这里并不安全，即使这并不是禁林的深处。返回的途中，他路过了海格的小屋，令人惊讶的是，那里现在透出了光亮。他可以从在窗户折射的身影中认出那正是他的大个子朋友，看来他终于回来了。

回到球场的上空，哈利看了看时间。很好，还有十多分钟就是31号了。

十分钟

七分钟

五分钟

三分钟

一分钟

三十秒

二十秒

十秒

五

四

三

二

一

"生日快乐，哈利波特！"

哈利愉快地对自己说道，然后起身返回了格兰芬多塔。

~Ooo~ooO~

第二天一睁眼，哈利感到如此的愉快。第一次不用在徳思礼家过的生日，第一次没有达利表哥的嘲讽，第一次没有那家人送他的蹩脚的可以当做垃圾的礼物。可是当他在床头摸索眼镜的时候不小心碰到了一个盒子时还是显得如此吃惊。戴上眼镜之后，才发现那里放着的不是一个盒子，而是五个大小不等的盒子。哈利知道他的朋友们会每年送他生日礼物，当然是在徳思礼一家不知道的情况下，可是鉴于今年暑假他被隔离到霍格沃兹的事实，他没有想到会收到生日礼物。

小心翼翼地拆开一个包装笨拙的盒子，他已经猜到了这是来自谁的礼物。没错，同十一岁那年一样，海格送他了一个生日蛋糕，只是看着那个形状和颜色，纵使他有再多的格兰芬多勇气还是不敢吃下去。

他笑着把这个礼物推到一边，好奇地打开另外一个，是赫敏送给他的，说真的，她的礼物太好猜了，每年都是一本书，哈利半心半意地扯掉包装纸，看看今年赫敏又为他选中了哪本书，《生活中不得不知的一百种治愈咒》。哈利的眼睛亮了起来，这个书正是他需要的，也许赫敏只是看到以前几年他不停的弄伤自己 – 好像他愿意这样似的 – 而送给他这样一本书，并不是因为知道他现在有接受庞弗雷夫人的指导 – 而且她也不应该知道。哈利迫不及待地翻开书看了看目录，那一百种咒语按照功用和难度分为了六个部分，然后粗略地扫了一下内容，有些是他这一个月已经学过并掌握的了，有些是他还没见过的，并且里面还有一小部分有提到解毒的治愈，虽然很少而且只是入门，但是对他也是相当有帮助。哈利决定有时间这本书要好好地看看，并且或许可以去请教一下庞弗雷夫人，而且他还决定等开学后要好好谢谢赫敏，她会为他而感到骄傲的。然后在书中，他发现了来自赫敏的一封信，立马非常激动地拆了开来。

_哈利，_

_希望你能收到我的这封信还有生日礼物。这是我去年就买下来的，一直想送给你。看看你这几年的业绩吧，当我第一眼看到这本书，我就想到了你绝对会需要他们。停止叹息，我知道你和罗恩一样，对书本没有一丝好感，但你绝对需要这个。至少你下次在不小心伤着自己的时候可以及时补救。_

哈利翻了个白眼，正如他想的一样。赫敏就是喜欢操心，不过他依旧觉得心里有股暖流流过。

_我很高兴你暑假不用在徳思礼一家渡过了，当邓布利多教授给我来信告诉我，他将会在这个暑假给你单独辅导的时候，你不会知道我有多么惊讶与高兴。然而他却告诉我由于形势问题我不能写信给你，我失望极了。朋友，我很想你。不过如果你和邓布利多教授在一起的话，我想我不用担心，毕竟他不会让你受到伤害的，不是吗？_

哦，不会，他不会让我受到伤害，因为他已经伤害过了。

_那么，好吧，我还要说的是，不要试图因为我不在你的身边就对课业有所放松，你真的应该好好完成邓布利多教授布置的作业。_

哈利叹出一口气，如果他不按时完成斯内普布置的作业的话，他绝对相信自己没有明天。哦，对了，赫敏并不知道他是在跟斯内普训练。

_好了，最后，祝你生日快乐！_

_真希望礼物和信能按时到达。因为我不能给你写信，罗恩告诉我说，韦斯莱夫人说你的生日礼物都会由她交给邓布利多教授，然后再转交给你。希望不会有什么差错。_

_PS.__你能不能问一下邓布利多教授，我们的__O.__成绩什么时候能够寄达。哦，我忘了，就算你问了还是无法告诉我。_

_爱你的_

_赫敏_

赫敏最后的一句话让哈利皱起了眉头，他完全忘记了这回事，O.成绩以及六年级要选的N,E.提高班课程。他决定把这个先搁到一边，不要影响了他现在的好心情。

看来校长还没有剥夺他收礼物这个权利，而且还如期把礼物转交给了他。这样想着哈利伸手抓起下一个礼物，是一堆巧克力蛙和糖果，这绝对像是罗恩送出的礼物。并且和赫敏的书一样，他也在这个包裹中发现了一封信。

_嗨，伙计，_

_你还好吗？_

_我真同情你，暑假的时候也要补课，而且居然还是来自邓布利多的授课。他上课怎么样？是严厉地像麦格，还是混蛋的像斯内普，疑惑无聊的宾斯，还是激动的弗立维？算了，不要告诉我，我不想知道。_

_对于不能给你写信这点，我感到真难过，不过如果你不在徳思礼那里了，这样也很不错。我没有忘记你的生日，妈妈说我可以把生日礼物交给她，然后她会给邓布利多，这样你就可以收到我们的礼物了。哦，还有赫敏的礼物也在一起，你应该会收到的。_

_那个…恩…你知道的…我…我，该死的弗雷德和乔治几天前又骗走了我的金加隆，因此我只能送给你一些巧克力蛙和糖果了。我很抱歉。_

_真希望你的暑假能和我一起在陋居度过，这样我们就可以联合起来对抗弗雷德和乔治了。妈妈对他们去年在学校的所作所为依旧很生气，不过他们的魔法店也确实很成功，这使得他们也很少回家。不过每次回家，都会拿我作为新产品的试验者。诅咒他们，该死的他们哪里来得这么多新奇的点子。_

_妈妈本想让你来陋居过生日的，不过好像邓布利多不同意，她对此好像十分不高兴。但她好像给你准备了小点心。_

_我真想快点见到你。_

_最后，生日快乐，并希望你能在暑假活下来。_

_PS.__那个包装奇特的包裹我希望你不要打开它而是立刻丢掉_

_罗恩_

看完罗恩的信，哈利笑了，他的好伙计从来都是这样。每次看到罗恩抱怨家里的琐事，他都会感到十分开心。他喜欢韦斯莱那一家，在那里他感到从没感受到的家的温暖。看了一眼剩下的两个包裹，其中一个确实是包装奇特，那华丽的包装纸被施展了咒语，图案在不停的变化，而且上面还带着闪着光芒的花朵。

哈利决定暂且听信罗恩的告诫，伸手拿起另外一个包裹，正如罗恩在信中说道的那样，这里面是威斯莱夫人自己烘制的小点心。哈利愉快地伸手拿起一个送到嘴边，十分美味。

现在就剩下最后一个包裹了，就是那个怪异的，哈利猜到这绝对是来自那对怪诞双胞胎之手。虽然有时双胞胎的玩笑让人恼火，但哈利不得不承认他们是两个十分好的朋友，他可以像信任罗恩和赫敏一样信任他们。虽然他们平时嘻嘻哈哈没有正经，但是遇到重要的事情，哈利知道自己是可以找他们商量是可以依靠他们的，要不然他也不会投资去帮助那两个人实现自己的梦想。虽然那笔钱他当时想尽快脱手，但是他知道就算没有那个他还是会帮助弗雷德和乔治的。于是，哈利甩了甩头，伸手去够那个怪异的包裹。

"砰—"

一声巨响，哈利揉了揉耳朵，就在他手指刚刚触摸到那个包裹的时候，包裹就炸开了，他没有受伤，因此这个爆炸应该是双子故意弄的，并没有什么危险。被炸飞了的包装纸顿时从屋顶飘落下来，并且在下落的过程中变成了一只只白鸽，围着哈利飞舞，三分钟过后一切都归于平静，仿佛什么都没发生一样，而他的手中也同样多了一封信。

哈利撇了撇嘴，双胞胎的礼物确实相当…恩，惊人！

_亲爱的小哈利，_

_希望我们的礼物没有把你吓到。尤其在你没有听小罗罗那条愚蠢的建议'不打开这个华丽的包裹而是直接扔掉'之后，我们应该怎样奖励你呢？_

_只是可怜的小哈利现在只能和那个白胡子老头在一起却不能在我们的身边。_

_生日快乐。也许我们还会送上惊喜。_

_F&G_

哈利笑着把信折好，然后和礼物一起收到箱子里面。他用魔杖显示了一下时间，已经7点40了，这就是说如果他不在20分钟内到达地窖斯内普的办公室的话，后果是什么他根本不敢想象。斯内普才不会因为今天是他的生日而对他有所优待，该死的斯内普根本不可能知道今天是他的生日。而他现在还未洗脸刷牙穿衣，刚起床看到礼物就让他忘记了一起，因此他现在必须加快速度。如果时间允许他或许还能去大厅顺手拿上一杯南瓜汁。

~Ooo~ooO~

现在，即就是早晨大脑封闭术那毫无进展的步伐也不能阻止哈利将嘴咧到耳边。他的心情很好，第一次全身心的可以享受他的生日，更不用说这回不用偷偷摸摸地收到他朋友的礼物，之后也不用担心有没有藏好。于是他也就忽视了自己早晨课堂上再次被入侵时的那种不适。现在没有什么能影响他的好心情。

而且，刚刚的午饭，他看到了海格，这个他想念了几个星期目前唯一能同他有接触的朋友。海格的脸上带着伤不过精神却还不错，他给了哈利一个微笑并真心祝贺他生日快乐。这让哈利心里感到温暖。第一次，他的朋友在生日当天对他这样说，而不是通过羊皮纸。但当他问起他最近都去了哪里以及脸上的伤时，海格自豪地告诉他邓布利多交给给了他一个只有他才能完成的任务，之后就只说邓布利多要求保密而不肯多说。哈利耸耸肩，无所谓，他总有办法从这个单纯的好朋友口里套出话来的。这样想的哈利不由地感到对他的这个朋友有些抱歉。

总之，哈利今天的心情很好。于是，就有了现在这个情景：哈利愉快地哼着曲子走向地窖斯莱特林学院长的办公室，准备着魔药课的到来。哦，想想吧，以前当斯内普、波特、魔药三个词同时出现在一个句子中的时候，无论如何都不可能是愉快的！

哈利的好心情一直持续着，他念了办公室的密语，小蛇让开了，给了魔药大师一个快乐到不行的笑容，"教授，我来了。"

斯内普对此只是翻了翻眼睛，自从给了他密语他第一次来这里看书之后，这个小子就已经忘记了敲门这项基本礼貌。

"快去实验室！"

"是。"哈利飞速地跑开了。

他们已经开始了六年的魔药制作，这已经是属于提高班的任务了，而且有些魔药让哈利感到很棘手。明明完全按照书上的做法，但是结果却并不完美或者根本没有成功。哈利曾经为这郁闷了好一阵子，而斯内普只是冷笑着看着他做，一点想出面指点的意思都没有。今天要做的魔药的原料已经都摆好了，他拿出《高级魔药制作》翻到相应的页数，开始动起刀来。

过了一会，斯内普也终于加入了他。平时，在他酿制魔药的时候，斯内普也会在一旁酿制自己需要的药剂。哈利已经习惯了这种与魔药大师一起熬制魔药的感觉，虽然偶尔一两句嘲讽还是会让他的心脏飞离胸腔或是让他羞愧的双面潮红。

哈利一边心不在焉地搅动着手中的搅拌棒，一边看着斯内普的动作，当他看到斯内普从魔药原料柜中取出一个瓶子之后，他的眼睛瞪大了。今天的好心情差点都让他忘记了昨天夜里看到的那个莫名其妙在禁林闲逛的身影。他本来是打算今天问的，可是大脑封闭术已经让他够疲惫了，他都差不多快忘记昨晚的事情了，直到他看到斯内普拿出这个瓶子。

他当然认得瓶子里的东西，夜蘑菇，那光洁的菇身泛着点点金色，十分惹眼。但是它只在夜晚生长，而且并不常见。最奇妙的是，明明只生长于夜色下，但周身却犹如裹在金色的阳光中一样。并且保鲜期只有一天。这就让需要这个原料的好些魔药因为找不到夜蘑菇或是夜蘑菇失效而很难酿制。

"波特，不需要我提醒你，如果不快些加入棘草的碎丁并且将火温调至五成的话，你的坩埚会立刻爆炸。"

特有的丝滑的声音打断了哈利的思绪，他正准备问斯内普昨天为什么去采摘夜蘑菇，而且准备用来做什么，却一下看向自己的坩埚，那里的沸腾越来越凶，再不快点的话就要翻腾出来了。他赶快挥舞魔杖手忙脚乱地调低火温，并且加进棘草碎丁，同时另一个手还不忘搅拌。这一阵忙碌让他忘记了原本要问的问题。

也许幸运女神今天都站在哈利的身边，虽然中途出了小小的插曲，但他居然成功地完成了两剂魔药的酿制，这让他的心情更加愉悦了。

装好瓶之后，他可以全心全意地欣赏魔药大师酿制的手法了。那剂魔药看起来相当惹人喜欢，它们在坩埚里欢快地翻腾着，颜色就如同熔化了的金子一般耀眼，格兰芬多的金。哈利盯着那剂魔药出了神，直到斯内普熄灭了火，拿起一个精致的小玻璃瓶 – 哈利发现那个瓶子是斯内普私人的瓶子，因为供应给医疗翼的魔药瓶是另外一种形状 – 小心翼翼地将还欢跳的魔药倒了进去，没有一滴飞到外面。然后盖好瓶盖，举起来对着火光看了看，那金色在红金色的火焰下显得更深沉了。哈利可以确定那确实是斯内普的私人瓶子，因为在斯内普举起来的时候他看到小玻璃瓶下有个花体字母'S'。

哈利被那瓶魔药吸引了，虽然他不知道那是什么，而且他也不想现在问斯内普，他现在只想看着它，看着它在火焰的照射下金色的液体在瓶中缓缓流动闪耀着不同强度的光。直到一个声音打破了这时的宁静。

"波特，你知道这是什么吗？"

"不…"哈利没想到自己的嗓子居然发干到那声音差点连自己都认不出来，"不…不知道。"

"福灵剂。"斯内普转着手中的瓶子，过了好久才说道。

不需要斯内普再进一步解释，哈利知道这剂魔药，他曾经在一本书上看过，什么书他不记得了。这剂魔药是很难酿制的，不光是因为它需要刚刚提到的夜蘑菇，更主要的是它的操作步骤十分复杂，稍有一点错误后果将不堪设想。而且能将这剂魔药酿制成眼前这样纯粹的金色，哈利相信除了斯内普没有第二个人可以达到。

福灵剂，是多少人都梦想去得到的。这会给他们带来十二小时的好运。就这一点有谁不愿意追求呢？

"给。"

当斯内普将这个装着金色魔药的小玻璃瓶递到他面前的时候，哈利完全呆住了。忘记了动作，忘记了语言。

"拿着。"斯内普有停顿了许久，好似在挣扎什么一样，然后才继续说道，"生日快乐。拿着你的礼物快滚吧，今天的课程结束了。"

直到哈利机械性地握住那个瓶子，然后被斯内普轰出了地窖整整三分钟过后，他才反应过来斯内普刚刚送给了一个生日礼物，斯内普刚刚对他说了'生日快乐'。

不可能！哈利甩甩头，刚刚一定是自己的想象。可是手中的瓶子是如此的真实，那金色的液体是如此的耀眼，那句话中有什么感情他想抓住但却抓不住。哈利突然想到了昨天晚上，那么说斯内普确实是知道他的生日，而且确实是提前有所准备。要不然他干嘛午夜去禁林寻找夜蘑菇，要不然他干嘛酿制一剂复杂的福灵剂，要不然他怎么会把这珍贵的魔药送给他。

哈利感到快被这连续不断的新认知击垮了。但，

斯内普送他了一个生日礼物，斯内普对他说了'生日快乐'。

还有什么比这更重要的了吗？当然没有！

哈利感到自己从来没有像今天这般开心的了。抚摸着瓶身下的花体S，咧着嘴走向了格兰芬多塔。

~Ooo~ooO~

黑夜，没有一丝火光，只有月亮柔和的光线，但那也在照耀到地面时因那里紧张的气氛而变得诡异。

跪在地下的人，没有一个人敢说话，或是连动一下都不敢。

"那么，诺特，关于你那个小计划的粮食准备的怎么样了？"伏地魔欣赏够了下面人的恐惧，手抚摸着纳吉妮的鳞片，懒洋洋地问道。

"吾王。"被点到名的人向前匍匐了一步，"我们已经为摄魂怪准备好了一堆的食粮了。"

"那么，容我问一句。"血红的双眼闪现出玩弄的意味，"你们是怎么准备了这一大堆食粮而同时没有引起麻瓜的恐慌。"伏地魔才不会在乎麻瓜有没有惊慌，他在不会关心麻瓜世界的事情，他想要的是毁灭那里。但现在还不是时候，如果连续的人口失踪那一定会引起麻瓜社会的报道，从而引起邓布利多那个老家伙的警觉。因此，他还是挺满意手下的食死徒这回办事的结果。

诺特的汗水顺着额头流了下来，从伏地魔的语气中根本听不出来他是满意还是生气。因此，他只能二选一，他的王到底是因为他没有引起麻瓜界的恐慌而感到生气还是因为没有引起麻瓜界的恐慌而感到满意。因此他选择了实话实说，"这些都是我们从世界各地找来的，他们只是些流浪人或是底层人，相信失踪几个是没有人会在意的。"说完这些诺特忐忑地等待着，说不定会有一个钻心剜骨的到来。

伏地魔看了诺特一眼，没有再说什么。他放开纳吉妮的头，一把拉过站在身边的虫尾巴的胳膊，用魔杖指上那黑魔标记。虫尾巴疼的缩成了一团，但胳膊却还是被牢牢抓住，容不得他退缩。

几秒钟过后，从树林的另一边幻影显形出一个人。

伏地魔非常满意地放开了虫尾巴，而后者只能痛苦地用自己另一只'手'安抚着疼痛，但是根本起不到效果，因为那只银手即使触摸上了皮肤也感觉不到。这才是他衷心的西弗勒斯，每次都会瞬间幻影过来。"我的西弗勒斯，你来了。"

刚幻影过来的人，越过众人来到王的脚下，跪下吻了吻王的袍角。按平时来说他都会是立刻幻影过来，那么在他之前绝对不会聚集这么多的食死徒。除非，这次的会议，黑魔王排除掉了他。

"下去吧。诺特，你要加紧完善你的那个有趣的小计划。"

"是的，吾王。"

身后的食死徒渐渐离去，刚刚那段对话让斯内普在心里皱了皱眉，虽然有面具遮着，但他相信伏地魔是可以透过面具看见他的表情的。他对刚刚的那次会议毫无概念，诺特献上了怎样的计划，而伏地魔也欣然接受了。

"西弗勒斯，我很高兴你这次没有选择和邓布利多在一起，而是一如既往的立刻赶了过来。"伏地魔的话语听不出任何感情。

"吾王，原谅我。上一次我不能及时赶过来，邓布利多正在我的身边。"然后他抬头迎上了那双血红的双眼，将那天在邓布利多办公室的记忆 – 当然是有过小小改变的 – 推到了最前方。

十秒钟之后，伏地魔收回了刺探。他举起魔杖对着斯内普，喊出了"钻心剜骨—"

伏地魔惩罚人从来都不需要理由。纵使斯内普有着完美的不能来的理由，而且当时还忍受了比平时更疼痛的召唤，但伏地魔依旧可以因为他那时没有独自一人而是和邓布利多呆在一起这个理由惩罚他。即使斯内普是他的左膀右臂，可这并不能让他逃脱惩罚。而且去年魔法部一战以斯内普间谍的身份根本无法参与，那么这一次进攻阿兹卡班的战役他还是无法参与。既然无法参与自然也就无需知道计划。他还需要斯内普留在邓布利多身边做间谍，除非等到时机成熟，他是不会让他的身份暴露的。所以，今天召唤他来，纯粹是因为心情很好想让他接受因上次未到而来的惩罚而已。

如此反复了五次，直到魔药大师的尖叫成了这密林美妙的配乐，伏地魔才完完全全停了下来。虫尾巴依旧还哆嗦成一团，纳吉妮却兴奋地扭着腰身来回走动，嘴里还不时发出嘶嘶声。

"那么现在，你有没有什么报告的呢？"

"是的，吾王。"斯内普又再次恭敬地跪好，"邓布利多这个将哈利波特接回了霍格沃兹受训，并且他很信任我，交由我来训练他。"

"很好的一个消息，那么我想你一定不会辜负我的愿望，好好'训练'他吧。真正教给他一些'有用'的知识吧。"黑魔王大笑了起来，但瞬间又收敛所有的表情，

"伸出你的左臂。"

斯内普感到全身的肌肉都在痉挛，但他还是举起了左臂。伏地魔毫不犹豫地拉起他的衣袖，用魔杖指着黑魔标记。

"我会让你记住，不回应召唤的后果的。"

比上一次还要疼痛的灼烧感，斯内普感到自己在尖叫，可是却听不见自己的声音，只有左臂传来的疼痛袭击着他。但他依旧用意志撑着，他知道不能在这里晕倒，伏地魔不允许他这样软弱。

享受了一会斯内普的尖叫和痛苦的表情，终于放开了他的左臂。"我相信你下回不会再不到了。"

"不了，吾王。原谅我。"斯内普收回手臂，抑制住自己想用右手抚上那燃烧的皮肤的欲望，恭谦地吻了吻伏地魔的衣袍，颤颤巍巍地站起，幻影移形回去了。

~Ooo~ooO~

"啊—"

一声尖叫，哈利从床上坐了起来。自从他开始训练大脑封闭术以来，很少能再遭到伏地魔的入侵了。可是刚才，那又来了。他这回不像救韦斯莱先生那样，借由纳吉妮的双眼看着外面，这回他就是伏地魔本人，他可以看到自己举起魔杖，不停地像斯内普发射着"钻心剜骨"，他想喊叫，他想停下来，可是那只手和那张嘴就是不听大脑的指令。

斯内普蜷缩在他的脚下。那一刻他感受到了伏地魔那种变态的满足感。

在哈利惊魂未定的时候，突然一个认知砸向了他。为什么斯内普会出现在伏地魔的面前。

斯内普依旧是个食死徒！他向伏地魔供出他！

这个想法吓到他了。他不愿意去相信。校长无条件地信任他，他也感到自己在这一个多月的训练中开始信任他，可是斯内普却欺骗了他们。一瞬间，在恐惧背后，一股更强烈的被背叛的愤怒感升了起来。那个教给他知识的斯内普，那个伴他一起训练的斯内普，那个几天前送他礼物的斯内普不应该是一个食死徒，但如果这一切都恰恰是他的计划呢？哈利觉得心里有股火焰在燃烧，他想揪住斯内普的衣领问他为什么会背叛他们，为什么在他开始对他有了好感之后背叛了他。

哈利突然觉得，如果这一切都是斯内普的计划的话，那太可怕了。他曾经五年来的怀疑这时又在他的脑中占了上风。他迫切地需要一个人将这些全部讲出来。他要告诉他们，斯内普是一个叛徒。

但他的内心还有一个小小的声音在告诉他，想想那些温存，是不可能装出来的。就是因为这样，哈利才觉得更加可怕。如果斯内普对他的一切温柔都是为了完成他那忠于伏地魔的间谍计划呢？

两个声音一大一小地在他的脑中争执着，他拼命想命令自己的脑袋冷静下来。哈利冲进洗手间，将冷水浇到脸上，抬起头看到镜中的自己，才发现他额头的伤疤已经渗出了血丝，并且膨胀的异常丑陋。而在这之前，他根本就没有意识到伤疤的疼痛，直到这一刻，从未感受的灼烧在他的额头点燃。哈利只有用一只手捂住额头，但是却没有什么用，那种灼烧感依旧存在。现在他更加没有办法思考了。

可他还是要去，随便什么人，快点告诉他们，斯内普是凤凰社的叛徒！

这样想的哈利，跨出了格兰芬多的寝室。

然而，双脚却将他带到了斯内普的地窖。忽略掉心中那小小的声音：斯内普一定平稳的睡在床上，而不是刚从食死徒的聚会上赶回来。

盯着门上的小蛇看了半天，终于下定了决心。

"龙血。"

Ende von Kap. 8


	9. Chapter 9 食死徒还是凤凰社

**Kapitel. 9 ****食死徒还是凤凰社**

门上的小蛇睁开朦胧的眼睛，虽然听到了口令，但还是在看了哈利一眼之后又再度闭上眼睛假寐，对眼前这个人不做理睬。

哈利突然想到斯内普曾经给他的通行时间是直到晚上八点就结束了，然而现在确已经凌晨了，他是根本不可能进去的。可是现在的哈利被那个真实的梦境弄得心烦意乱，憋了一肚子的火气没处发泄，恰巧让这条门上的小蛇撞上了。

哈利瞪着眼睛盯着它，那条小蛇被盯得十分不自在，扭动着身躯，可依旧不愿意睁眼。"打开！"哈利用蛇佬腔发出嘶嘶的声音，在这沉寂的夜晚，这个声音再配上那突如其来的压迫感，让那条守门的小蛇颤抖起来，哆哆嗦嗦地躲到了一边。

哈利探进地窖的第一感觉就是寂静，办公室里如同他下午离开时一样，没有杂乱了的摆设，壁炉的火也因主人不在而熄灭了。恩，看来没有什么，斯内普一定是在里间睡觉。哈利这样想着，第一次为自己没能鲁莽行事而是先来探清实情再做打算的做法而骄傲着。

他的手停在了卧室的把手上，犹豫再三，还是决定踏进斯内普的私人领地。如果斯内普在睡觉，他是不会发现我来过的，我只是看一下而已。哈利安慰着自己。

斯内普的卧室单调而整洁，这是哈利进去之后的第一感觉。他本能地在空旷的房间中寻找着床。进来了一段时间，他的双眼也本能地适应了这里的黑暗，所以很快地就找到了与门相对的在另一侧的床。踮起脚尖走进了几步，生怕惊醒这个魔药大师。然而令他失望的是，那张床上根本没有人，凌乱的床铺显示着它的主人离去时是如何的匆忙。

"嗯…啊…"

一心寻找着床的哈利这时才听见来自同一个房间的呻吟声，他小心翼翼地转着头，望着声音的方向，在壁炉的前端蜷缩着一团黑影。哈利迈着细小的碎步走了过去，当看到眼前的景象时，心里所有的希望在一瞬间坍塌，愤怒涌了上来。

是斯内普，他的身上穿着食死徒的宽大的兜帽，手里还握着食死徒的面具，只不过手指因为用力而完全发白。

哈利居高临下看着斯内普缩成一团颤抖着，他想就这样一脚踩上去，结束掉这个叛徒的生命。可是那样不是太便宜了吗？他这个自作自受的叛徒，现在忍受着伏地魔的折磨，这一切都是他活该的。他不要去救他，他不要去理会他，他背叛了他，他背叛了凤凰社。这些痛苦都是他自己的果实。那些温柔，那些信任，一切都只不过是逼真的演戏。

淡淡的血腥味弥散在空气中，刺激着哈利的嗅觉。一瞬间他猛然清醒，刚才屏蔽掉的痛苦的呻吟声仿佛一下子扩大了数倍地向他的耳朵发动着攻击。哈利不由自主地蹲下身，伸手抚上斯内普汗湿的面颊。

是谁曾经说过，格兰芬多都是英雄主义。

哈利根本就不知道自己是如何将斯内普扶到床上去的，而且更重要的他为何这样做？英雄见不得落难的人群！

他扔掉了斯内普手中那狰狞的面具，撕开了斯内普周身裹着的黑色兜帽，现在，他还是那个教他知识，热爱讽刺他，偶尔会安慰他的教授。

没有了抓握的东西，斯内普不自觉地用右手抓住左手手臂，然后卷曲手指，用力向内按着，仿佛要抠挖着什么东西。哈利一把拉过他的手，掀起左臂的袖子，再次为自己看到东西感到一阵呕吐感袭上喉咙，但他成功地压了回去。

这不是他第一次看到黑魔标记，但却是他第一次看到这样的黑魔标记，而且还是在斯内普的手臂上。他信任了校长，相信斯内普是一名前食死徒，因此他终身都会带着这个屈辱的标记，可那是墨绿色的，印在手臂上。而此时，墨绿色的标记变成了墨黑色，向外突起，那条小蛇左右摆着尾巴。标记划过的痕迹还透着暗红，血时不时地会流出来，并且已经模糊了标记的形状。那里周围的肌肤如烈火一般的炙烫。哈利想到了刚才在镜中看到的自己的伤疤，和这是如此的相似。

斯内普的两只手被哈利按着，他无法触碰自己的标记，他想要按住它，不管怎样，那样最起码能减少一丝的疼痛。两手无法动弹的斯内普在哈利的身下翻腾着，发疯了一般地想要抽回自己的手臂。快点快点，只要碰一下就好。

哈利无表情地看着斯内普扭动着身体，仿佛过了很久，他低声地为斯内普的手臂施了一个无仗的冷却咒。一瞬间，斯内普像耗尽了般地跌落回床上，停止了扭动。他的手臂依旧灼烧，但比刚刚要好一点。没有了剧烈疼痛的侵袭，一丝理智溜回他的大脑，然后就感觉到双臂被一双有力的手钳着，而且床上明显还有另一个人的重量。惶恐地睁开了双眼。

"波特—"

哈利俯视着他，没有明显情绪显露在外面。可那碧绿的双眼仔细看依旧能找出愤怒。

"海蓝色的魔药。"

哈利认为斯内普显然还没有回复理智，要不然他不会求助于他。可那疼痛应该已经让他找不回原本的自我了。哈利没有动，他依旧不动声色的看着斯内普，后者在他身下皱着眉，咬紧了牙，可依旧有轻微的呻吟溢出牙关。他右手按压的手腕没有因为刚才的冷却咒而有大幅的降温，那里依旧高出正常体表温度许多。最后他起身来到斯内普的私人储藏柜里，找出了那瓶放在最前端的海蓝色的魔药。一定是经常用，所以才放在最易够到的地方。

涂抹魔药的过程中，斯内普的呼吸渐渐平稳下来。当哈利的手沾着魔药第一次抚摸上那黑墨标记的时候，他一下子将手缩了回来。那里的肌肤向外鼓着，燃烧着，仿佛与那里接触自己的手指也立刻就会烧着一样，他不喜欢此种的黑魔标记在他手下的那种触感。他最后还是将手按了回去，完完全全的给斯内普涂好了魔药。那剂魔药很凉，犹如两极的浮冰，可是炽热的标记依旧散发着热量，只是比最初要好一些罢了。

收好魔药之后，哈利看到床上的斯内普完全陷入了沉睡之中，头发因疼痛的汗水打湿贴在额头，满脸的疲惫。

他将魔药放回了储藏柜，走了出去。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利没有回格兰芬多塔继续睡觉，在这种情况下他怎么可能睡得着。现在连最后的一丝希望都破灭了，他刚开始选择去相信的人已经背叛了他。他应该怎么办。

哈利来到湖边，靠着树坐下。他像今年暑假刚开始的那样，清空大脑，什么都不去想，任由思绪自己飞腾。

那个梦境是如此的真实，那个现实也是如此的残酷。

斯内普终究还是选择了他原来的主子。哈利感到愤怒的背后还有一层挫败与失落。斯内普狡猾但并不邪恶，斯内普恶毒但并不残忍，是什么让他抛弃了光明，再次回归黑暗，而且还是在他犯过一次错之后。

这一切有必要追究吗？无论因为什么原因，斯内普已经选择了和他们的不同阵营。这不就是现在唯一的一个结局吗！

太阳缓缓地从东方升起，阳光照射在哈利的身上，他这时才感觉到即使是夏天，湖边的凌晨还是如此的寒冷。露水寝室了他的外袍，但他以无暇顾及。

他依旧坐在树下没有动，他翘掉了早晨的大脑封闭术。他不认为在经过昨晚的震惊后，他现在面对斯内普的时候能理智地不对他大吼大叫"为什么"！而且，想必经历了昨晚的折磨，斯内普此时也不会有精力来对他进行训练。

哈利感到自己的心很痛，那种被遗弃的感觉压倒了得知真相的愤怒。心比三强争霸赛罗恩怀疑他并与他冷战时更痛。如果诚实的话，哈利可以告诉自己，他喜欢呆在那个斯内普的身边，即使只是在地窖看着书或是自言自语无人搭理。可是，现在他再也没有理由回去了。他可以装作什么都没有发生，自己欺骗自己，说那一切都是伏地魔弄出来的幻象。可是，他怎么能这样做，他怎么能对邓布利多对凤凰社隐瞒这样大的一个发现，而且这个发现还是如此的至关重要。

哈利觉得自己面临着两难选择。他的心斯莱特林的一面让他回到从前，回到昨天晚上之前，一切还都没有变，只要按着自己的内心去做，他想和斯内普在一起，那么就什么也不要干涉，只要做对自己有利的就行了，管其他人干什么。他的心格兰芬多的一面让他大声的说出来，将这个骗局对所有人喊出来，斯内普的欺骗，斯内普的背叛，斯内普的不可信，他想要和大家一起惩罚斯内普，看着他为自己的选择而得到怎样的果实。

两个声音叫嚣地在他的头脑中争执着。就如同昨晚看见斯内普痛苦的身躯时一样，一方面想要去帮助他一方面想要远离他。

如果这是一个梦，就让它快些结束吧。

哈利站起了身，他已经做出了决定。

~Ooo~ooO~

"阿不思。"

正坐在写字台前读书的校长听见了来自壁炉飞路过来的声音，如此的沙哑与疲惫，差一点就没有听出那声音的主人，因为它和以往是如此的不同。

"西弗勒斯？"老者立刻离开了书桌，快步走到壁炉前。"我亲爱的孩子，你还好吗？你的声音听起来—"

"我很好。"斯内普打断了他的话，"他昨天晚上召唤了我，但却是在开完会议之后。我只知道诺特策划了什么，而且他也同意了，具体是怎样的计划我现在还不知道。我已经告诉了他波特现在在霍格沃兹由我受训，他对此应该相当满意。"

"他昨天晚上都做了什么？"阿不思的眼中流露出关心。

"依旧是老样子。"斯内普自嘲了一下，然后想起什么似的，嘴角挤出一丝假笑，"对了，顺便说一句，阿不思，你的黄金男孩应该已经知道了。"说完就断了飞路的链接。

邓布利多还没反应过来斯内普最后一句话的含义，当他正准备问的时候，发现飞路连接已经断开了。

哈利知道了？哈利知道了什么？

可惜，看样子，斯内普并不想回答他。那么他需要写一封信让哈利过来喝杯茶吗？

敲门声唤回了老者的思绪，他用魔杖一点，门开了，外面站着正是他刚才思绪的中心，那个男孩犹豫的站在门口，半天也没有踏进一步。

"亲爱的哈利，为什么你不愿意进来陪我喝一杯早茶呢？我相信家养小精灵们会很乐意为你泡制的。"

邓布利多看到门口的男孩再次犹豫了一下，终于像下定决心似的深吸一口气，迈开了步子，来到他的对面坐在了椅子上。

邓布利多悬浮给了他一杯柠檬奶茶，哈利只是端着，没有要喝的欲望。真感谢这个杯子，要不然他就不知道手该往哪里放了。虽然已经到了这里，可他的心依然在挣扎着。

"邓布利多教授…"哈利开口了，发现自己的声音异常地嘶哑，清咳了两声，"我昨天晚上梦见他了。"

没有问是谁，他们都知道这个他指的是谁！

邓布利多惊讶的睁大了眼睛，如果哈利的大脑封闭术依旧没有起色的话，他不得不考虑更改教学计划。还是说他因为和某人联系太紧又再次让伏地魔抓到了弱点。邓布利多刚想开口询问，可是看到哈利挣扎的表情，意识到这个孩子显然不是想告诉他那个梦。

"哈利，你还想告诉我什么？还是你想谈谈你昨晚的梦？"

许久，哈利都没有出声，只是维持那个姿势坐着。

"邓布利多教授，"仿佛像下定了最后的决心，哈利再次开口，深吸了几口气，平复自己的语调，"斯内普教授…"然后又再度停了下来，邓布利多仔细听着，没有打断，他等待着，哈利到底知道了什么。

"斯内普教授是间谍。"听到这句话邓布利多又一次睁大了双眼，哈利不应该知道这件事的，他是从何得知斯内普是他们的间谍这件事的，很显然不会是斯内普告诉他的，他的身份对凤凰社至关重要，经不起丝毫的暴露。可为什么哈利的语气听起来十分伤心，听的人都可以感受到他的痛苦。邓布利多正想要问哈利是怎么知道的，后者却猛然站了起来。

"斯内普是伏地魔的间谍！他背叛了你，背叛了我们，背叛了凤凰社！他对伏地魔出卖了我！他在给伏地魔汇报我们的进度！"哈利的眼睛盯着地面，语气开始不稳，手指紧紧地抓着杯子以致指甲都没了血色。"我看到了伏地魔折磨他，我以为这又像上次一样是他给我的幻像。我去了地窖，你知道我看到了什么？"哈利的声音不由自主地有了点提高，手中的茶杯也开始抖动，"斯内普…"他恶狠狠地从牙间挤出这几个字，"斯内普穿着食死徒的衣袍，拿着食死徒的面具，倒在他卧室的壁炉前抽搐着。很显然…"他的语调再次低落了下来，仔细听可以发现有些鼻音，"很显然，我刚才的梦境都是真的，那确实发生了。斯内普参加了食死徒的聚会。斯内普是伏地魔派过来的间谍！他背叛了我的信任！"

随着最后一句话说完，哈利向后瘫坐在了凳子上，仿佛这一段话用尽了他全身的力量。而他的情绪也开始不稳，肩膀微微颤抖，吸着鼻子，努力控制自己不要落下泪来。

听完这句话，邓布利多皱起了眉头。斯内普是个间谍，没错，可是哈利却理解错了。斯内普不是伏地魔派来的间谍，斯内普也不单单是凤凰社派过去的间谍，他是一个双面间谍，游走在两派最危险的边缘，而真正的忠诚却在凤凰社这边。邓布利多不知该不该对哈利讲出真相，他们冒不起失去西弗勒斯的危险。思索了一会的校长，来到了哈利的面前。

"孩子，看着我。"

哈利听到了邓布利多温柔的声音。为什么，那个老者应该像他一样失望与愤怒才对啊！他抬起头，与声音相对的，邓布利多的表情异常严肃，他从来没有见过这样子的校长，不由紧张地吞咽了一下。

"做好准备，让我看看你大脑封闭术的水平。"

没有再多给他准备时间，在哈利还没反应过来发生了什么的时候，就感到一股强大的力量进入到了他的脑中，搜刮着每一丝记忆。他本能的瞬间就调动魔法内核，引导着它寻找自己的记忆，在它们的周围竖起屏障。这持续了一阵，然后还是在强大的攻势下溃败下来，然后他感到入侵的力量撤了回去。

邓布利多的蓝眼睛隔着弯月形的镜片注视着他。他根本搞不清楚邓布利多这是什么用意，平常都只会是斯内普来训练他，难道因为斯内普的间谍身份，校长终于决定亲自训练他了？哦，不要再让我想起斯内普了，那个叛徒！

邓布利多思索着，他想到如果斯内普日后要完成那个计划，那么在一定要找一个全心全意像自己一样信任他的人。他知道如果那件事发生之后，斯内普的生活会更加艰难。如果不是战争，那个孩子的生活应该不会如此痛苦的。如果是这样，哈利应该可以担当起这个角色，何况在那之后他将会成为凤凰社的领导人。

"哈利，还记得你一个月前刚来时和我做的交易吗？"

哈利在邓布利多的注视下点了点头。没有隐瞒，只要真相，这就是他所需要的。

"你的大脑封闭术现在的水平不能抵抗住伏地魔的进攻。如果你答应我在接下来的一个月中会花更大的努力在它上面，我就会告诉你这件事。毕竟，我们输不起。"

是什么能让这个智者能用这样的口气说话，严肃的，认真的，无奈的，痛心的。

"我答应你。"哈利本能觉得邓布利多接下来的话一定是个大秘密。

"你要向我保证，这件事谁都不能说出去，格兰杰小姐和韦斯莱先生也不行，不能有除你之外的第二个人知道！你要向我发誓！"

"好的。我保证我不会向任何人讲起这件事。"

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利的头脑乱成了一团，他根本就不知道自己是如何从校长办公室出来的，确切来说他在校长那句话之后就再也没有听进去任何话了。

"_**西弗勒斯斯内普是双面间谍，他真正的忠诚在凤凰社。我无条件的全心全意地信任他！"**_

这句话仿佛解释了很多事情，像是为何这个暑期的训练他必须要对他的好友们隐瞒真正的老师，可这句话又带来了许多新的问题，像斯内普为何会选择这样一个角色，一个斯莱特林，明显这样做不能为他带来任何好处，反而还经常会将自己陷入危机中。

哈利想了许多许多，他还被这个新的认知冲击着。直到他回想起斯内普昨晚遭到虐待之后倒在壁炉前颤抖的身躯，天呐，这么多年来，他忍受了多少次这种折磨。

想到这里，哈利加快了脚步，飞奔地跑向地窖，他想要见到斯内普，现在就想。

想也没想地就念出了地窖的口令，开开门看见斯内普一如往常地坐在壁炉前悠闲地看着书，一时间忘记了一切，准备想问的话全部堵在了喉咙里。他就只是那样盯着斯内普，仿佛要将他的样貌刻在心间。斯内普看起来比往常更加苍白了，而且面容里是掩饰不掉的疲惫，哈利感到自己的心很痛，为了斯内普所选择忍受的一切，为了他自己对此的无能为力。

"波特先生，我以为你不会再来上课了。"斯内普只是扫了他一眼，站起来走到他的面前。对于这个责难，他什么也说不出来。然后魔药大师转身，走向了实验室，他只有在后面跟着。就好像昨天晚上的一切都不曾发生似的，他们还依旧是像平常那样上课。

"今天我们不需要课本上的药剂。我会教你酿制极度冰冷剂。"

哈利从来没有听过这个魔药，但当他看到实验台上放着的那瓶海蓝色的瓶子时一切都明白了。不管有没有大脑封闭术，伏地魔依旧和他的伤疤相连，他根本躲不掉伤疤灼烧的那种刺痛。或许这剂魔药能给他一点点帮助。

可当他看到那复杂的制作过程，不得不再次感到对眼前这个魔药大师的敬佩。同时他没有忽略掉，那只递给他羊皮纸的手，虽然主人很努力地压制着，但还在微微颤抖。他想问，但还是把话吞了回去，拿起材料开始准备。

"波特，片切得太厚！"

"波特，是切丁而不是切块，而且还大小不等！"

"哦，波特，是三成火，并且顺时针八字搅拌五圈！"

"拜托你在放配料之前读清楚操作步骤！"

"你是白痴吗？还是看不懂英文！现在需要加入冷却的苦丁片，不是常温的苦丁片！"

…

在整个魔药酿制过程中，依旧充斥着这种训斥与不满。可哈利这次无法在意，一方面他知道这是斯内普习惯使然，更重要的是他的心里还依旧想着那件事。

当他最终正确熬制出极度冰冷剂的时候，斯内普看起来也像松了一口气。"波特先生，下回请一个人完成，不会再有人在一旁提点你了！"说完走出了实验室，回到外间的办公室。

哈利拿上他制作成功的药剂，跟了出去。他的课程结束了，他已经算是被斯内普解雇了，他现在应该离开这里了。可是他还是感到有什么没做完似的，站在了斯内普的桌前，犹豫着不肯离去。

"还有什么事，波特？"

这个不耐烦的口气还是让哈利萎缩了一下，"教授，邓布利多教授已经告诉我了，您依旧是—"哈利没有说完这句话，之所以用依旧是因为他曾在邓布利多教授的冥想盆中看到，校长在十几年前第一次战争结束时，在审判过程中担保了斯内普。可是那个时候相信除了邓布利多没有人会信这个申明，而且哈利对此毫无认知，斯内普在第一场战争中到底扮演着怎样的角色，是一开始的间谍，还是中途的倒戈，亦或是最后校长的保护。但这一切都已不重要了，他们现在面临的是再一次的战争，斯内普选择了和他站在一起。并且这一次，很肯定哈利也参与到了其中，这不是他的战争，但却要由他来结束的战争。他很想问，为何斯内普依旧选择了这样一个危险的角色。

斯内普挑起了一边的眉毛，研读着他，没有开口。

哈利感到心跳得更快了，"您的手臂—"哈利在心里抽了自己一下，他完全不知道该怎么表达，该说些什么。他的头脑现在完全是混乱的。

"门在那边，不送。"斯内普没有回答他两个不是问题的问题中的任何一个，只说了这么一句，继续低下头不再理他。

哈利叹了口气，离开了地窖。他现在急需一剂提神剂，他的大脑这两天已经完全超负荷工作了！

Ende von Kap. 9


	10. Chapter 10 灵魂碎片的载体

**Kapitel. 10 ****灵魂碎片的载体**

之后的两个星期，哈利没有和斯内普讨论过他的身份的问题，就仿佛中间那个插曲只是一场梦。但哈利知道它不是，可是斯内普不给他讨论这件事的机会。

他越来越喜欢上了地窖的那种寂静，虽然出了上课以外，斯内普都对他不加理睬，可是哈利依旧喜欢呆在这里，即使是坐在椅子上什么都不想，他也觉得舒心。

这两个星期来最让他高兴的事莫过于他的阿尼玛格斯终于成功了。虽然目前来说，并不是百分之百每次都成功，但麦格教授像他保证，只要再多加练习，他就一定可以随心所欲地转变了。他现在由衷地感谢父亲的基因，他永远也忘不了当他第一次变身成功时，麦格教授看到他的形体后激动的神情，而且眼泪都开始在眼眶中打转。

还有一件奇妙的事情，他发现了一本书，就在斯内普为他专门腾出来的一层小书架上。左边是整齐码好的书，右边是一落废旧的东西。他就是在右边发现了那本书，一本《高级魔药制作》，正是适用于高年级N.E.的那本魔药学课本。他开始以为这本书是斯内普的，可是翻开里面却写着：

_本书属于混血王子_

那本书真的可以称得上是一本旧书了，上面被书的主人写满了笔记，多到书原本的内容都快看不清了。而且笔记充满了对书本内容的讽刺与怀疑。

他怀疑这本书是斯内普的，可是哈利又不禁开始自我质疑了。这一个多月他在地窖待得时间足够多了，他见过斯内普的书，那个人是喜欢在空余处做些笔记，但从来都是工整的，看起来一目了然，不像这一本，上面的字重重叠叠，没有丝毫的美感，而且连看起来都相当费劲。也许它只是属于曾经的某个霍格沃兹的学生吧，然后斯内普在整理书柜的时候将它当成了一堆纸，然后放在那一堆废旧杂物里了。再说了，斯内普干嘛要称自己为王子，而且还是混血王子，这绝不可能。

既然斯内普说那一层是属于他的，那么这本书他也可以拿走。哈利想着，把这本《高级魔药制作》拿回了格兰芬多塔楼。然后从自己的箱子里拿出了他的书，两本一起摊在床上。

N.E.水平的魔药确实有一定的难度，虽然他已经在魔药大师的手下接受了一个多月的训练，而且切割捻磨搅拌等基本功夫也都有了很大的提高，但每次制作高级魔药还是需要斯内普在旁边偶尔的提点。虽然他倒是挺幸运的，成功的次数挺多，但那些魔药却不完美，总会在色泽或是气味上有些许差距。

哈利翻出一张崭新的羊皮纸，将某一剂魔药按照那本混血王子的魔药书上的提示步骤抄了下来，然后拿着羊皮纸飞奔到了地窖。

现在正是吃晚饭的时间，斯内普不在办公室，哈利自行进入了他的实验室，完全忘记了斯内普只给了他留在办公室里的通行证。他只想去验证一下那个混血王子的改动是否真的是正确的。再说了，他是一个格兰芬多，好奇永远是他的天性，而且格兰芬多也赐予了他这样做的勇气。

架起坩埚，点好火，用天平认真的称好需要的材料，当然是依照混血王子的指示增减过的材料版本。然后哈利照着那张指示开始处理配料。他决定先做一剂《高级魔药制作》里提到的第一剂魔药。他还清楚的记得，刚开始六年级魔药课的时候，他完全按照了书上的指示，然而做出来的东西却让斯内普的眉毛像拧了个结般地皱在一起。

加入了一点缬草根之后，他很满意地看到魔药变成了调匀的、茶褐色的液体。然后他拿起刀子，当银色的刀背触碰到瞌睡豆的时候，在他由着力量的慢慢挤压下，哈利真的不敢相信，这样一颗干瘪的豆子居然含有这么多的水分。他带着兴奋将瞌睡豆的汁液倒进魔药中，立刻飘上来一股淡蓝色的蒸汽，并且魔药也变成了淡雪青色。目前为止，非常完美。再然后就是搅拌了，课本上说，他必须逆时针搅拌，直到药剂变得像水一样清。哈利知道他不会那样做，他还是选择了混血王子的做法。深呼了一口气，他已经做好了魔药爆炸然后毁掉斯内普实验室的准备。逆时针搅拌七下之后再顺时针搅拌一下，哈利屏住了呼吸，他害怕极了。但是事实证明混血王子是绝对的正确，在他逆时针搅拌了七下，又顺时针搅拌了一下之后，药剂立刻变成了淡淡的粉红色。哈利现在开心极了，不管这个混血王子是谁，他在魔药课本上的涂涂改改绝对是相当正确。他现在只需要继续按照那种频率搅拌并且等待魔药越变越淡就好了。

当他最终熄灭了火焰，将酿制好的魔药装进小瓶时，他看到了完美的地狱汤剂。不是成功，而是完美。还是在斯内普没有指导他的情况下完成的。也许下一次他还可以相信这个混血王子，并且在斯内普面前展现一下他的魔药制作。相信斯内普也会吓一大跳的，然后为他自豪？哼，哈利哼出一声，斯内普才不会为他自豪呢。

当第二天，哈利在上魔药课的时候，以同以往不一样的方式来处理那堆配料的时候，斯内普只是鼻子哼了几声，没有多说一句。他当然知道哈利现在的做法要比书本上的正确，但他只是在一旁冷眼看着，直到哈利做出了又一剂完美的魔药。

"很好，波特先生。"斯内普在哈利将装瓶了的魔药递过来的时候终于开口，但并不是哈利所期待的，"您已经能够擅自更改魔药配料，用另一种方式处理魔药，并且完全不按照课本上的指示来搅拌。"说完，举起小瓶，眯起了双眼，"但是，我不得不说，这是一剂几近完美的魔药。"然后，斯内普又将目光转回了哈利，"那么，能否告诉我，是什么让您如此操作？"

哈利艰难地吞咽了一下，他习惯了斯内普咄咄逼人的讽刺，但不习惯他这样用着懒洋洋的声音有礼貌的询问。他还在考虑着是否全盘托出的时候，斯内普没有给他这个机会。

"波特先生，鉴于你的表现。我想不得不给你布置额外的附加作业。请在下次魔药课的时候交一篇论文，尽可能清楚地阐述你的做法和课本上做法的区别以及对魔药产生的影响。"说完，走出了实验室。"现在，你可以走了。"

"先生，那么论文的长度？"哈利小心翼翼地问着，他的心情有点点低落。喜欢上了魔药制作是一回事，去研究魔药理论写魔药论文就又是另外一回事了。而且图书馆查资料也不是他的长处。不过，斯内普刚刚确实说了他制作的那剂魔药几近完美，这又让他的心有小小的雀跃。

"我刚才已经说得够清楚的了。尽可能清楚的阐述！我不在乎你写多少，只要你能阐述清楚！"

在波特关上了地窖的门之后，斯内普扫了一眼书柜最下面一层那堆废旧的杂物，看来波特是发现了他放在里面的那本曾经属于他的魔药课本，嘴角不由露出了一个淡淡的微笑。

笨蛋小子，你需要知道的不是怎样操作，而是要知道为什么那样操作。这样你才能了解到每剂魔药的精华，才能真正将它们应用到所需之处。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利已经有一个多星期没有见到过校长了，邓布利多能去哪呢。吃饭的时候没有，而且最近也完全没有给他任何信邀请他去喝茶之类的。感觉就像那么消失了一样。哈利直觉上认为也许是发生了什么事，或者这正和伏地魔有关。

这个情况一直持续到某一天。

那天晚饭过后，哈利像往常一样又来到地窖侵扰斯内普的私人时间。斯内普正在实验室里酿制魔药，因此外面的办公间只有他一个人。虽然已经过了八点钟了，可哈利还是装作不知道一样的不肯离开。

然后一阵红光吸引了他的注意，斯内普的飞路系统被激活了。是一个明显疲惫的声音：

"西弗勒斯，我马上过去，我需要你的帮助。"

哈利震惊了，是校长，他从来没有听到过那个老人以这种语调说过话。就在他还没来得及回复的时候，飞路系统断了。刚张嘴想喊斯内普，壁炉掀起一阵灰尘，校长已经到了。

用一只手拍了拍身上的灰尘，邓布利多这时才看见坐在壁炉前躺椅上的哈利，后者正惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛。

"啊，哈利，见到你真高兴，我没想到这么晚了还能在这里看到你。西弗勒斯不在吗？"

三秒钟过后，哈利才意识到校长问了他一个问题，"哦，不，斯内普教授他在实验室。要我去叫他吗？"

"不用了，我自己去找他就可以了。"邓布利多的蓝眼睛闪现出极度的疲惫。

而且，哈利也注意到了，邓布利多的右手干枯又焦黑，仿佛被烧焦了一般。在他还没来得及开口询问，就听见实验室的门'砰'地一声打开了，后面走出一个满面愤怒的斯内普。

"波特，我告诉过你，八点以后离开地窖！尤其是不能在我酿制魔药的时候弄出噪声，更别说它们响得连沉睡的巨龙都能惊醒！…"

"西弗勒斯，如果我的到访打扰到了你的工作，对此我深表抱歉。"邓布利多微笑地打断了魔药大师的抱怨。斯内普这时才发现办公室里多了一个人。他也立刻发现了发生在校长身上的变化。

"阿不思，这是…"然后斯内普的脸上更愤怒了，"我告诉过你，该死的，不要用手，那东西有多厉害，你又不是不知道！…"斯内普已经快要愤怒的控制不住自己了，根本没有注意到自己说了脏字，只是在办公室里不停地移动。

"所以我需要你的帮助。"邓布利多眨了眨蓝色的眼睛。

"我知道，我去拿药。"斯内普说完走向了他里层的魔药储藏柜。

哈利已经被眼前的情景弄糊涂了。校长应该是遇到了什么事，而且这件事斯内普也应该是知道的。但他对此一无所知。他就只是站在那里。

斯内普的手上拿着一瓶黑色粘稠状的魔药，就在他转身的时候，他看见了哈利，这时才想起来他还没有离开，"波特，你在这里干什么。我想我刚才已经说了，八点早就过了。快点滚出去！"

"可是，教授…"

斯内普根本没有给哈利丝毫反驳的机会，"滚出去，如果你再敢多说一个字，我保证这些分数会在下学期加倍从格兰芬多里扣掉的。"

即使是以前，他在课堂上没有回答出问题，或者是他将坩埚炸掉，再或者这个暑假他的学业没有进步，他都没有见过如此愤怒的斯内普，就像是有什么真正侵犯到了他，那黑色的双眼就像在燃烧的两颗煤球。哈利吓到了，他不由自主地后退，冲出了地窖。

"你吓到哈利了。"邓布利多伸手接过那瓶并不美观的魔药，"我以为这一个多月的相处能让你们俩的关系有所缓和。"

"不要和我岔开话题，阿不思。"斯内普的声音严肃又带着警告，"我告诉过你，在你去之前。你知道这样做会有什么后果吗？！"斯内普还是控制不住自己，他一直盯着校长干枯的右手。

"孩子，平静下来。"邓布利多的声音带着安抚，"我知道你关心我，可是毕竟我还是赢了，那个戒指已经处理掉了。"

"赔上你的性命？"

"是的。"邓布利多叹了口气，"还有不到一年了，我想我们不得不加紧计划了，也许这还能利用一下，谁知道呢。"

斯内普颓然地跌倒在写字台后面的椅子上，他靠在椅背上抬头望着石质的天花板。一年，他的导师，他这里唯一的朋友，还有一年就会死去，而他帮不上任何的忙。斯内普很看重邓布利多的这段友谊，并不是说这样他就不承认有时候这只老蜜蜂绝对有把人逼疯以及耍着团团转的能力。但是，是他给了他第二次机会，在他选择放弃黑暗的时候。是他没有放弃他，尽管在那之前他有多么不敬。因此，他才会如此的愤怒，为了他朋友这样一种几近自杀的行为，愚蠢的格兰芬多。还有一年，但在那之后，他的路在哪里，他又该上哪去寻找心灵的契点。

邓布利多也在思考。他只有一年的时间了，他必须要把事情都安排好，即使是在他死之后。西弗勒斯会依旧对凤凰社忠诚，这点他毫无疑问，重要的就是必须要找一个能让他信得过的联络人，这点他也早就想到，要不然也就不会像哈利透露西弗勒斯双面间谍的身份了。他应该尽快找到剩下那四个东西，即使消灭不了也应该先知道它们到底是些什么。或许还应该慢慢透漏给哈利一些信息，为了确保在他死之后，凤凰社能像现在一样运作下去。这场战争已经太久了，如果他的死亡对于消灭伏地魔有一丝帮助的话，一瞬间，邓布利多的脑中有了一个计划的雏形。只是他知道，要求谁去执行它都相当困难，更不用说最合适的那个人现在正坐在他的面前。而他也同样知道自己对于西弗勒斯意味着什么，因此他决定不到万不得已绝对不会再给这个不幸的孩子增添内心的折磨。

~Ooo~ooO~

之后的几天哈利依旧没有在校园中遇到过校长，他很担心校长的手，而且他也很想知道原因。他有问过斯内普，可在第一次过后，尽力了斯内普那杀人的目光，哈利就不再尝试了。或许他能自己找出原因，如果校长不告诉他的话，更何况他们之间还有那个交易。

就在哈利想尽办法却一筹莫展的时候，收到了校长的信。他看完，就立刻跟在福克斯的身后奔了出去。

"邓布利多教授，你的手…"那只右手还是干枯的，没有一点生机，根本就没有一点属于活人的迹象。

"不用担心，西弗勒斯已经给了我治愈魔药。"邓布利多顺着哈利的方向望去。

停顿了一下，邓布利多继续说道，"我还记得和你的那个交易，只是我在思考怎样告诉你这个，基于它还只是我的猜想。不过，如果你愿意今晚帮我一个小小的忙的话，我很乐意晚上回来的时候继续讨论这个话题。"

邓布利多很少这样请求哈利，从来他都是要么什么都不告诉他，要么就是让他去做什么不要去做什么。哈利看着邓布利多的蓝眼睛，不由自主地点了点头。

几个小时之后，他们再次回到了校长办公室。哈利只是跟在校长的身后，说了没几句话。可就在这不多的交谈中，他已经觉得自己不喜欢那个人，他们即将的一位老师，谁让黑魔法防御学这个职位受到了伏地魔的诅咒，一年损耗一个。倒不是说斯拉格霍恩是一名斯莱特林，哈利对斯拉特林的偏见少了那么一点，主要是那个人在乎热衷的正是他所摒弃厌恶的—名誉。只用忍受一年就好了，像洛哈特那种自恋虚荣的草包他都忍了下来，或许斯拉格霍恩还真的有些真才实学也说不定，毕竟他曾是斯莱特林学院长，专业知识应该不会差到哪去。想到这里，哈利的嘴角不禁露出一个从斯内普那里偷来的假笑。

哈利走到写字台的对面，将椅子拉得近一些，坐下。然后他看到邓布利多无仗召唤来了两件东西，它们缓缓地降落在了写字台上。哈利瞪大了双眼，其中的一样他熟悉到不行了。他与它打过交道，在他十二岁的时候，那里面寄宿着十六岁的里德尔，然后是密室与蛇怪。汤姆里德尔的日记现在正躺在这里，上面还留着当初那个用蛇怪的毒牙刺进去的洞。而另外一个是一枚戒指，戒指很大，上面嵌着一块沉甸甸的、中间有裂纹的黑石头。哈利疑惑地看了看校长。

"记住，现在我所要说的还只是一个猜测，如果这被证实了的话，那可真是太恐怖了。哈利，你有没有听说过魂器？"邓布利多伸手拿起那枚戒指，对着光欣赏起来。

哈利摇了摇头。

"是的，你不应该听说过，那是最邪恶的魔法。"邓布利多沉默了，然后又从他的书柜上召唤来了一本书—《尖端黑魔法解密》。"这本书上有关于魂器的信息，但那真的太邪恶了，我把它从图书馆的禁书区移走了。我不认为你有兴趣去阅读它，而且我也认为这对你也十分不好。"

是什么样的黑魔法，居然还能比阿瓦达索命咒还要黑暗与邪恶？

"那么魂器到底是什么？"

邓布利多沉默了许久，最终叹了口气，"魂器就是指藏有一个人的部分灵魂的物体。"

"部分灵魂？"哈利感到有些疑惑。

"简单讲就是灵魂分裂，这样当一个主题死掉的时候，他其他的灵魂还在，他就不会死。"

"那么，是伏地魔做了这些？"哈利小心翼翼地问。

邓布利多点了点头，指了指桌上的两个东西，"它们都是魂器。"

哈利的身体猛然向后退了一些，如果那里面有伏地魔的灵魂话…他不禁身体开始打颤。

"不要紧，它们上面的灵魂碎片已经被除掉了。日记在你二年级的时候毁了，这枚马沃罗冈特的戒指也被我毁掉了。

现在一切都对上了，校长前一段时间的失踪应该和这枚戒指有关，也就是因此他的右手才变成了那样。就在哈利想开口问的时候，他突然想到了什么，脸唰地一下惨白。"他…他…他将自己的灵魂，分裂了…两…两次？"

邓布利多的表情变得严肃起来，"亲爱的孩子，如果我的猜测是正确的话，这只是其中的两个。"

"什么？"哈利惊讶地长大了嘴，"您是说他还将灵魂分裂了更多？"

"我恐怕是这样的。"邓布利多的声音也有些不稳，"这正是我担心的。"最后这句说的很小，像是说给自己听的。

"那么，教授，魂器是怎么制作的呢？如果它是如此的邪恶。"

邓布利多表情复杂地看着哈利，最后还是告诉了他，"通过谋杀的行为分裂灵魂，并把分裂出的灵魂封存在某个物体中。"

"谋杀？"哈利喊了出来。伏地魔是一个杀人不眨眼的真正的恶魔，他才不会在意谋杀后的愧疚感呢。也就是说，如果他愿意，他可以杀更多的人，他的灵魂也就可以分裂更多次，那么这样一来，即使他们杀了伏地魔，他还总有灵魂在世上，伏地魔一直都希望自己能长生不老。正是因为要通过谋杀才能完成，所以这才是真正邪恶的黑魔法。

仿佛知道了哈利在想什么，邓布利多打断了哈利的沉思，"但是一个人的灵魂不能无限分裂下去，否则他的主体会承受不了的。我猜测，伏地魔的灵魂应该分裂了五次或六次。"

哈利听到这浑身颤抖了一下，"那我们要在与伏地魔决战之前消灭掉他所有的魂器？"

"正确。"邓布利多点了点头，"我们没有多少时间了，你现在的任务是必须跟着斯内普教授好好训练。这件事我会继续调查的。"

"可是，教授…"哈利再次望向了邓布利多枯掉的右手。他还记得几天前校长与斯内普的对话，魂器应该是不能用手碰触的，那到底要怎样消灭啊！

"会找到办法的！"邓布利多坚定地说，闭上了眼睛。

哈利现在知道了事情的真相，他突然觉得还不如不知道的轻松。

Ende von Kap. 10


	11. Chapter 11 魔药课提高班

**Kapitel. 11 ****魔药课提高班**

星期天的早晨，哈利难得的假期。这个暑假快要结束了，还有一个星期就要开学了。虽然这个暑假，那些知识需要在短短的一瞬间砸进他的大脑，可是他还是觉得相当开心。不仅是因为少了徳思礼一家的非人待遇，还因为他和校长的那个交易，更因为这两个月确确实实让他学到了很多有用的东西，无论是知识还是心境。他不得不说斯内普确实将一些理智的东西敲进了他的脑袋中，最起码他现在要比以往学会了更多的思考，尤其是在斯内普神秘身份的震惊下，他为自己曾经做的选择而自豪（他没有选择让愤怒支配自己去憎恨他，而是在思考之后决定忽略自己的心痛而告发他从而来保住凤凰社），这回不是盲目地相信表面，而是根据当时他的认知选择了最有利的决定，虽然结果和他所想的大相径庭，但他知道了很多事情并不像表面所看到的那样。斯内普绝对就是一个典型的例子。

如果两个月前，尤其是在小天狼星遭受了恶咒的攻击之后，他能预料到自己和斯内普的关系变成现在这样，可以称得上友好吧，那他一定会冲进圣芒戈给自己来一个全面检查。可现在，这确实发生了，而且与斯内普相处的那种感觉真的很好。这是一种赫敏和罗恩无法给予他的，那两个人是他最好的朋友，可是他们有时无法理解他；这也是一种弗雷德和乔治无法给予他的，那两个就像他淘气的大哥哥，总会给他带来欢乐，而且绝对是无条件地站在他身边，即使是以前罗恩对他不信任和他决裂的那段时间；这同样也是小天狼星和雷姆斯无法给予他的，他们爱他，他知道这点，他也爱他们，他们是他的家人，他们总会在他身边，但那种感觉就是少了些什么。

而斯内普呢，哈利到现在还不认为他们俩能称得上是朋友，除了教学之外，他们之间还是很少交谈。斯内普从不主动谈起自己，而哈利呢，他不想忆起在徳思礼家的一切，那么之后他在巫师世界的一切斯内普都知道，也没有什么好说的。可他就是觉得和斯内普在一起的那种感觉让他觉得舒心，即使两个人在一间房子里一句话不说地沉默着，他爱上了那种沉寂的感觉，有时仿佛感到从表面直到心灵深处都受到了洗礼。无疑，斯内普是绝对睿智的，他总能一针见血的指出哈利在咒语或者魔药上面的错误。斯内普的性格也绝对有些扭曲，他从来都不会和颜悦色地指出他的错误，总是避免不了的言辞犀利。即使是在对他表现出关心的时候，如果不是了解他，绝对会被斯内普的某些言语气的举起魔杖。

了解？哈利不知道自己何时开始用这个词来形容他对斯内普的感觉。但是他就是觉得自己慢慢地体会到了那些话语之后的意思，那些凌厉的眼神后面的感觉。虽然斯内普从来不说自己的感受，但哈利觉得自己有时能从斯内普的身上感觉到自己曾经的那种绝望。当他被锁在徳思礼一家的碗橱时，四周一片黑暗，他心底有恐惧，那是看不见一丝光线的黑暗，他绝望的找着出口，同时还抱有一丝希望，谁能来救救他，带他逃离这里。而同时他现在即使站在了光明之下，但又有谁穿透了他的救世主的外衣看到了真正的男孩哈利。那斯内普呢，他是不是也在自己的过去那曾经的罪恶的黑暗中苦苦挣扎，撕心力竭地呐喊寻找着照射进来的第一缕阳光，然后死死地抓住，即使这缕阳光是让他将自己的生命放在了坚韧的刀面上的双面间谍，但这就是他的救赎，这是他对自己心灵的清洗，即使命悬一线他也会紧紧抓住而不放手。而同时他是否又在寻找着一个不要将他看做是个工具是个奴隶而只是一个人去对待去尊敬的人。

哈利被自己的思绪震惊了，不由自主地屏住了呼吸。他从来没有这样对比过自己和斯内普，他感到有什么东西堵在了他的心里，阻止了他血液的流通。那种认知震撼了他，让他感到心一阵的发紧，紧到了疼痛的感觉。如果那就是斯内普真正所感受到的呢？哈利发狂了般地想喊出来，可是他的声带像被人用力掐着的一样。直到一阵猛烈地敲击声拉回了他的思绪，从而拯救了他。哈利大口喘着气，他还要一小会时间才能从刚才的认知中完全解救出来。

一只学校的猫头鹰敲击着他寝室的窗户。哈利下床，步伐不稳地走过去让它进来，从它的腿上取走了信，喂了一小块饼干给它。他预料到了，这个东西差不多应该是最近会收到的：他的O.成绩单以及六年级的书目。

_哈利__·__詹姆__·__波特成绩如下：_

_天文学：Ａ_

_保护神奇生物：Ｅ_

_魔咒学：Ｅ_

_黑魔法防御术：Ｏ_

_占卜学：Ｐ_

_草药学：Ｅ_

_魔法史：Ｄ_

_魔药学：Ｅ_

_变形术：Ｅ_

看到成绩，哈利皱了皱鼻子。如果是以前，他会说，这成绩很不错，只有占卜学和魔法史两门不及格（虽然占卜学在他现在看来也没有什么非通过的必要而且魔法史的考试是因为他突然病倒），而且魔药学斯内普居然会给他E。但是现在，哈利感到并不满足。他望着那黑色的小字母'E'，感到深深的失望，他想上魔药课的N.E.，不是因为什么日后的理想之类的 – 他曾经选择要做一个敖罗，然后麦格教授告诉他魔药学必须要优秀，可是他现在只是着眼于战争，至于日后的敖罗并不是他当下想考虑的 – 而是因为他喜欢上了魔药学这门课程。可是斯内普对于N.E.班级的要求就是O.考试要达到优秀，现在他没有这个机会了。

他扫了一眼书目，那么他现在能选择修的课程是魔咒，黑魔法防御术，草药学，变形术。好吧，那么只要买这些课的书本就可以了。他再次留恋地看了一眼书目中的《高级魔药制作》。虽然他可以说这本书里介绍的魔药在他暑假的补习中，已经有大部分重要的已经在斯内普的指导下完成了，可他就是还想去上斯内普的魔药学提高班课程。

等等，想到这里的哈利突然打断了自己的思绪。他已经差不多完成了六年级N.E.魔药课程了。几乎完成！这样说他现在的水平是在N.E.水平之上了，他现在的水平已经不再是两个月前的那个水平了。如果他现在去求斯内普给他一个补测的机会，如果得了优秀的话，斯内普是不是会答应让他进魔药学提高班呢。

没有再多想，哈利抓起他的成绩单就冲了出去。

~Ooo~ooO~

斯内普敲击左手敲击着桌面，右手举着哈利的成绩单放在眼前，哈利则坐在他的对面紧张地搓着双手。

"按你平时的成绩来看，这回O.考试给我们展示了，你的脑容量终于有了一点点增加。"许久，斯内普慢悠悠地说道，"如果这就是你想让我说的。我看不出有什么原因让你在周末一大早拿着成绩单来到地窖。"

"不是，教授。"哈利立刻否定了斯内普的猜测，"其实，教授，我是…是来…"哈利更加不安地在座位上扭动着。

"说出来，波特先生。我不想把自己休息的时间依旧浪费在你的身上，鉴于周内总是与你一起度过。"斯内普的语气有点不耐烦，他依旧猜不透这个黑发男孩一早过来到底是为了什么，而他不喜欢不在自己掌控之下的谈话。

"事实上，我是来请求一个补测。"哈利鼓足了勇气一口气说了出来。

"什么？"斯内普将成绩单放到桌上，看着哈利。他听到了，但他开始有点怀疑自己的耳朵了。

哈利勇敢地抬起头，注视着斯内普审视的目光。"教授，我请求一个补测。我想继续上您的魔药课提高班，可是我的魔药考试只有良好，而您提高班的要求是优秀。所以，我来请求一个补测，希望您能给我一个机会再次衡量我有没有能力进入提高班。"

斯内普玩味了一会哈利的话语，"是什么让你想进入提高班，鉴于你前几年在魔药课上的表现。"

"我喜欢魔药课。"哈利反复思量了许久才说出来。他承认在自己炸了五年坩埚，厌恶了这门艺术五年之后，在一个魔药大师的面前说出这句话就是让他感觉很奇怪，可他现在是真的喜欢上了这门课。

斯内普挑起了一侧的眉毛，不可思议地看着哈利，"很好，波特先生。不过这句话由你说出来确实感到有些讽刺，不是吗？"

听到斯内普这样说，哈利只有对他尴尬地笑了一下，"嗯，确实。"

"那么，既然《高级魔药制作》当中大部分重点内容我都已经在前不久教过你了，又是什么想让你进入魔药课提高班的？"

这个问题问的哈利始料未及，他也问了自己同样的问题，可是他当时告诉自己，是因为他想要上斯内普的课，可是他能就这样回答斯内普吗。

看着哈利坐在那里，又低下了头，内心挣扎着。"那么，我们的小英雄终于能成功的不让坩埚爆炸，而想在今后的课堂上表现一下？"

好吧，如果斯内普这样认为，就让他这样去认为吧，这个误会总比让自己说出心中真实的想法要好。哈利没有回嘴。

斯内普没有移开目光。很好，没有回嘴。他当然不相信是自己刚说的那个理由，只是波特自己也不愿意说出来。不过他会找出来的。

"波特先生，请允许我提醒您，您这样做是在浪费时间。再学习一遍学过的魔药，你应该利用那个时间学习更多新的内容。"

看来斯内普铁定不会给他这个补测的机会了，哈利心里一阵难过，他不由的把心里想的说了出来，"可是我想上您的课。如果不进入魔药课提高班，整个六年级我就没办法跟您学习了！"话已说出了口，哈利才意识到自己都说了什么，然后脸一下涨得通红。

"我的课？"斯内普的眉毛挑的更高了，他没想到这会是哈利的理由。"我假定，波特先生，您从来都不喜欢我的课。"

哈利耸了耸肩，既然说都说了，也收不回来了。"不，我不喜欢，在课堂上您表现的是一个十足让人厌恶的偏心的混蛋。可是这个暑假您却真正教会了我一些东西，虽然还是让人讨厌，这点我不否认，不过我喜欢你的课。"然后哈利像泄了气的气球一样向后瘫坐在椅子上，"梅林啊，这听起来真矛盾，不是吗？"

"是的，我不指望你的遣词造句能有多大的提高。"斯内普露出一个假笑，"我会给你一个补测，如果通过就可以进入我的提高班。"他看见哈利一下子抬起头，绿眸闪着感激的色彩，"不过，我敢打赌，你会后悔这个决定的。"

"我喜欢你的课，为什么我会后悔？"

"那我们来打赌，你绝对会后悔的。"斯内普难得起了玩心。

"赌就赌，我不会后悔的。如果我赢了，你要答应我一件事。"哈利对这个赌是很有信心的，他才不会逃走呢。

"什么？"

"私底下叫我哈利，那是我的名字。"

斯内普思考了一会，点头答应了。

"那如果你赢的话，你想要什么？"哈利感到好奇，然后他又淘气地补了一句，"或许你也可以和我一样，让我在私下里叫你西弗勒斯？"哈利感到自己的心脏停跳了2秒钟，就因为那个名字刚才滑出了自己的舌尖。那种感觉是他从来没有经历过的。

斯内普瞪圆了眼睛，"这个无礼的分数开学后我会扣回来的。"他从没想过自己的名字会从那个男孩的口中叫出来，还是带着玩味的感觉，从来没有人这样叫过他的名字。"如果我赢了，赌注待定。等我想到了再说。"

"喂，这不公平。"哈利喊了一声。

"那么，就没有这个赌约，也没有这个补测。"斯内普再次邪恶地笑了笑。

"好吧好吧。我答应你。"哈利无奈的呻吟一声，他就知道眼前这个是条狡猾的斯莱特林的蛇。

"快点滚进实验室，你不介意现在就开始测试吧。先实践再理论。"

"是的，先生。"说完，哈利就跑进了实验室。

他不知道斯内普会考他哪种魔药，但他现在比以往都要有信心的多。尤其是在他使用了混血王子的方法酿制魔药，斯内普又额外布置给他了一大堆课外论文之后，那确实有了很大的帮助。现在他不光是会酿制魔药，更重要的是他渐渐熟悉了每一种原料的特性，不同切法之间的差别，搅拌力度和方向对结果会产生怎样的影响，火候的转变。他现在只是需要更加熟练，而且他已经能鉴别出一剂魔药是否完美以及怎样改进了。这是他以前怎样都不敢相信的。

~Ooo~ooO~

距离开学只有三天了，哈利决定明天去对角巷的丽痕书店买下学期的课本。魔咒，黑魔法防御术，草药学，变形术，他需要这四门课的课本。几天前的那个补测他已经通过了，斯内普也答应让他进入提高班了，《高级魔药制作》他已经有了，而且还不止一本，因此魔药学的课本他就不用买了。可是他总觉得那天补测过后，斯内普的笑容比平时更加邪恶。可他就是想不通为什么。

"龙血。"哈利又溜进了地窖。

斯内普头也不用抬就知道进来的是谁，"波特，你的脑袋是否又出现了记忆问题，今天没有你的课。"

"我知道，教授。"不经邀请地他已经走向了平时经常坐的沙发，仿佛那里已经成了他的专座。"我明天要去对角巷。"

"然后。"他讨厌这种不着边际的谈话，是什么让这个小子认为他或许也想去对角巷之类的。

"我那天在医疗翼看到了庞弗雷夫人那里的治愈魔药不够了，而且马上开学了，我想应该需要再酿制一些，因此想问问你，需不需要我帮忙带一些原料回来。你也知道，马上开学了，魔药课也会用到的。"

斯内普停下了手中的笔，他看着哈利，对方看起来并不像在开玩笑。"魔药课的原料就不用你操心了，教师们自有他们的办法弄到原料。不过，你是对的，庞弗雷夫人昨天也让我开始酿制那些常备的魔药了。如果你坚持的话。"斯内普拉开右手的抽屉，从里面抽出一张纸递给哈利，"请将上面的原料买下来，这些都可以在对角巷里找到。"

"好的。"哈利接过那张纸，给了斯内普一个微笑。

第二天一大早哈利就动身离开了霍格沃兹，他很庆幸自己做了这个决定，因为到了中午的时候对角巷绝对会挤满了那些为下学期准备材料的学生们，而他一向会是众人的焦点。

从丽痕书店里出来，他直奔了魔药店，然后他想去看望他的两个红发好朋友。

可就在魔药店里发生了一点点另计划发生变故的事情。昨天斯内普将纸条给他之后他就放在了口袋中，没有看过。医疗室里的治愈魔药也不会用到什么特殊的原料，而且斯内普也说了所有的原料都可以在对角巷找到。可是在那的不是一张纸，而是两张。另一张要小一些，哈利猜想一定是和这张放在一起，斯内普昨天给他的时候没看到，伸手一起递给了他。另外的那张纸上也是写满了魔药原料，可是其中的有些却不是平常会用到的，哈利皱了皱眉，以他现在的魔药知识并不知道这个单子上的原料能调制出一种怎样的魔药，可是它们看起来像是占了一点黑魔法的印记。而且对角巷的这家魔药店并没有这些原料，并且在他询问的时候，老板很奇怪地看着他。哈利已经将自己的伤疤藏了起来，他确信老板看他不是因为认出了哈利波特，而是因为这些魔药原料很奇特。或许在这里开店的另外两人可以告诉他哪家店有卖这些的。

哈利站在韦斯莱魔法把戏坊门口看了许久，在许多商店都关门的情况下，那里显得更加热闹。暖人的火光，飞窜的商品，流动的人群。哈利好久都没有感受到这种纯粹的欢乐。他推开了玩具店的大门。

"哦，看看，这是—"

"我们的小哈利—"

"总是在奇妙的时间—"

"带给我们惊喜—"

韦斯莱兄弟一人一句地向他走来，哈利感到脸上的笑容不能再愉快了，他走在双子的中间，任由他们俩带领着来到里间。

"我们的小出资人—"

"来视察他的商铺了—"

"那么，我们请他放心—"

"韦斯莱魔法把戏坊好的不能再好了—"

"好了，好了。弗雷德，乔治，停下来。"哈利连忙插嘴让他俩停下来，他可不想就这样让两人一唱一和地对他说一整天。

"真高兴见到你。"弗雷德说完给了他一个拥抱。

"你知道，妈妈一直都在抱怨邓布利多不让你来陋居做客。"乔治也给了他一个拥抱。

谢天谢地，他们俩终于恢复正常了。哈利回抱了他们俩，"我也很想你们。"在这两个人面前，他总可以放松下来，没有什么万众瞩目的光环与名誉，就单单做他们两个的小弟弟，有两个哥哥关心着你，这种感觉真的很不错。

"不过，哈利，你这个时候出现在这里，还真是给我们了一个惊喜。"

哈利给了他们一个微笑，"我是来买课本的，顺便买一些魔药原料。"

"哦，魔药课。真高兴我不用再上那个老蝙蝠的课了。"弗雷德高兴地说着。"罗恩拿到他O.成绩单的时候也高兴这一点，他终于可以摆脱魔药学了。"

"我们真同情你，还要继续忍受那只老蝙蝠的摧残。"乔治故作伤心地看着哈利，"不过，我们有些新发明，可以免费送给你，在老蝙蝠的身上做个试验。"

"呃，不用了。"哈利尴尬地笑了笑。"说实话，我刚从对角巷的那家魔药店里出来，有几种原料那里没有，你们知道还有哪里可以买吗？"

说完他把那张小一点的纸递给了双胞胎。对方看了看上面的东西，然后相视忘了一眼，又再次看着哈利。

"怎么了？"哈利突然感到有点小小的紧张。

"哈利，你真的要这些原料？这些原料对角巷那家没有？"

哈利点了点头。

"那么我们可以告诉你，但我不保证那里一定有卖的。"开口说话的是乔治。

然后弗雷德接上了他兄弟的话，"在翻倒巷里有一家魔药原料店。"

哈利倒吸了一口气，那里他曾经在第一次用飞路的时候误闯过一次，发现了马尔福家的父子。那里聚集了众多的黑魔法，是黑巫师经常光顾的地方。如果他就这样走进去的话，很可能还没找到那家店就已经被送到了伏地魔的面前。

"谢了，兄弟。"哈利送回双胞胎手中的纸，转身准备离开。

"等等，哈利。"

哈利停住了脚步，回头望着他俩。

"听着，哈利。你要去翻转巷的话，太危险了。或许你刚踏进去就被人认出来，然后送去给了那个人。"哈利皱了皱眉，这点他同意，可是他也不想有人阻止他，因此他不赞成地看着乔治。

"兄弟，我们不知道你要那些原料干什么，我们也不会问的。但是我们不能让你就这样过去，哦，我们不是阻止你。我们的意思是—"弗雷德说到这看了他兄弟一眼。

"我们中会有一个陪着你过去。最起码我们知道那家店的具体位置，这就会少了你在那里呆的时间。更何况—"乔治又将话丢回给了弗雷德。

"惊险刺激的冒险哪里能少了我们恶作剧之王！"然后，双胞胎给了哈利一个假笑。

哈利笑了，这就是双胞胎。每次当他选择做什么的时候，他们不会像赫敏那样穷追着问他原因，他们也不会想罗恩那样冲动或者有时被嫉妒蒙蔽大脑。他们只是选择站在他这边，在他身边，给予他帮助。

"谢谢，可是翻转巷太危险了。"哈利对于那两人提的建议很是感谢，但不能让他们冒险。

"得了，哈利。你认为我们的商店开在这里，翻转巷我们会没去过？"弗雷德眨了眨他的蓝眼睛。

"我们去的次数可要比得上对角巷了。你知道，有些恶作剧的商品需要。"乔治的蓝眼睛也像他兄弟一样眨了眨。

"好吧。"哈利最终还是败下阵来。

"这就对了，我会陪你过去。不过，首先，你需要—"乔治对着他兄弟比了个收拾。

"来一点这个。"弗雷德召唤来了一个糖果，"我们的新发明，面貌改变糖。基于复方汤剂的原理，时间可以持续半个小时，但必须要与对方的血液一起饮下，关于这一点我们还在改进。不过，你可以变成我的样子和乔治一起去。"

"嘿，你怎么脑袋变笨了。韦斯莱魔法把戏坊可离翻倒巷近的不能再近了，如果我变成你的样子，在那里遇到什么人，然后他又在这里看到了正在店里你，一切都会不捅自破的。我相信没有人乐意韦斯莱家的恶作剧双胞胎变成恶作剧三胞胎的。"

弗雷德尴尬地一笑，"哦，这点我忘了。那么我们只要走出去弄昏一个人就好了。"

"不用那么麻烦了。"哈利对着双胞胎假笑了一下，转过身去。当他再次转过来的时候，难得的在双子的眼中看到惊讶和赞许。

"酷！"

"哇！这太棒了！"

弗雷德和乔治仿佛失去了语言能力，只是看着眼前的这个人，出来那个还在额头上的闪电伤疤，其他没有一点哈利迹象。他的额头比以前凸出一些，下巴比以前变宽了，鼻子稍稍变得大了一些，瞳孔变成了黑色，更妙的是还在脸颊的地方成功地变出了一些小雀斑。

"那么，我们可以走了？"哈利顽皮地说着，用手拔了拔头发，让它挡住自己的伤疤。他很享受双胞胎说不出话的瞬间。

"等等。"弗雷德举起了魔杖，指向哈利的额头，"好了。"

哈利感到有一撮头发固定在了额前，挡住了闪电伤疤，并且不会因风的吹动而显现出下面隐藏的东西。

"我们可以走了。"乔治说完，起身和哈利一同从韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的后门出去了。

Ende von Kap. 11


	12. Chapter 12 开学前夕

**Kapitel. 12 ****开学前夕**

翻倒巷，有名的黑巫师的聚集地。哈利和乔治站在入口处，这里和对角巷明显的区别开来。虽然现在是上午，可是阳光却舍弃了这里，再加上来往的人都带着巨大的兜帽，让这里处处充满了不安与危机。

哈利不由在心里打了个冷战，他看了乔治一眼。后者像平时那样，并没有什么特别的表现。难道真的像他自己说的那样，他经常的光顾这里？哈利没有再怎么犹豫，抬脚追上了已经走了进去的乔治。

"那个商店就在这条小巷里。"乔治边走边转身对哈利说着，所以他没看到一个人急匆匆地从那条巷子走出来。而且那个人像其他人一样带着巨大的兜帽，他走的是那样的匆忙，也根本没有想到会有人这时候走进这条巷子。

"妈的。"由于冲力，两个人相撞之后都倒在了地上，对方脱口而出了一句脏话。

"乔治，你没事吧？"哈利伸手拉起乔治，后者摇了摇头，然后转过头看着那个急匆匆从里面出来的人。在撞击的作用下，那个兜帽向后飘去，露出了其下白金色的头发和半张苍白的面孔。那个人居然是，

德拉科马尔福。

"马尔福？"

马尔福优雅地起身，听见有人叫他的名字，抬起头才发现站在他对面的人，皱了皱鼻子，将刚才因为撞击跌落出来的东西迅速收回到衣袖中，"韦斯莱家的麻烦之一。"然后又瞥了一眼乔治身边的人，没有什么继续讽刺的话。

哈利觉得这种感觉很奇怪，在马尔福看起来，他现在只是一个对方不认识的陌生人。而在他看来，现在他的内在还是哈利，他和马尔福斗争了五年了，所以这是第一次他们俩见面没有争吵，而且马尔福也只是瞥了他一眼没有再更进一步的侮辱了。

哈利不敢相信，仅仅一个暑假，马尔福变得比原来更苍白了，而且那双总是闪烁着算计他给他不停带来麻烦的灰蓝色的双眸里面透着无尽的疲惫，他的身形明显消瘦了不少。哈利一时不清楚是什么让这个养尊处优的小少爷变成了这个样子，突然他意识到了什么而紧紧咬住了自己的下唇。

是的，两个月前魔法部一战过后，卢修斯马尔福就被送进了阿兹卡班。但是，哈利告诉自己，那是他自找的，他一点也不觉得后悔。

这个气氛很奇怪，在翻倒巷里，三个人就这样站着，没有动作没有言语，好像三个人都吓住了一样。

当然，马尔福家的教育让他第一个回过神来，他重新将兜帽拉回去，"再见，韦斯莱。"

"再见，马尔福。"乔治的声音非常干涩，他的这个回答也只是下意识的对上一句话的反应。

也许是翻倒巷的氛围，也许是刚刚遇到马尔福的惊讶，哈利很少见到乔治或是弗雷德能出现说不出话的情况。而且马尔福刚才没有诅咒乔治甚至还很有礼貌不带讽刺地同他们告别，这也是相当怪异。

"嗨，乔治。"哈利唤回乔治的意识，"你说他在这里干什么呢？我曾经在翻倒巷里看到他和老马尔福，那回就不是什么好事。对了，你刚刚看到他手中极力藏起来的东西了吗？"

"看到了，我认得那个。"

"那是什么？"哈利问道。

"亮血粉，一种可以使血液发光的东西，尤其是在黑夜中。我和弗雷德曾经在一种魔法商品中使用过它。"乔治犹豫了一下还是加上了后面一句，他不怕让哈利知道他们曾用过与黑魔法有关的东西。

"那你说他要亮血粉来干什么？我估计准没什么好事。"哈利愤愤的说，他觉得自己肯定嗅出了马尔福的阴谋。

"谁知道呢，他可是个马尔福。"乔治回了他一句，继续带他向魔药店走去。

那些奇妙的材料，像人马的牙齿，食虫花的消化粘液，雪蛙的肺片，等等之类他在对角巷没有买到的在这里一应俱全。哈利按照单子上的说明买下了所有的东西，然后和乔治迅速离开了这里。他真的很不喜欢翻倒巷。

从翻倒巷出来，踏上对角巷的那一瞬，哈利觉得自己仿佛像得到了新生般的愉悦。翻倒巷的黑暗压抑的他有些喘不过气来。

"嗨，乔治—"哈利正准备和乔治返回魔法商店的时候，从远处传来了熟悉的声音。是罗恩和赫敏，就如他预料的一样，他们俩也在今天来对角巷买下学期的学习用品了。

"哎呦，这不是亲爱的小罗罗吗？妈妈肯让你自己来对角巷了？"乔治对着向他们跑过来的兄弟喊道。

"闭嘴，乔治！"罗恩的脸还是红了，"妈妈和金妮在摩金夫人长袍专卖店，要知道金妮去年还在长个，估计现在和哈利差不多了吧。她的袍子都有些不合适了，而且妈妈说她可以不用穿我们的，真不公平，我却从来只能穿你们的。"

"嗨，乔治，你好。"赫敏适时地打断了罗恩的抱怨，"这位是—？"

哈利这时才意识到他的变形术还没有消除，罗恩和赫敏没有认出他。虽然一个假期没见到他们俩，他十分想念他们，这会也想和他们好好聊聊。但他的身边站着的乔治可是一个恶作剧之王，自然没有给他这个机会。乔治抬起右手揽过哈利的肩头，将他拉近自己的身边，"他只是我关系很好的一个朋友而已。"可是那个动作和那个说话的语调明显表示了这不止是个朋友那么简单，还故意加重了'只是'和'朋友'这两个词。哈利也没挣扎，或许先玩个小小的恶作剧也挺不错，等会再解释吧，然后他配合的把手搭上了乔治的腰，跟着他往魔法店的方向走去，在身后留下了一脸不解的罗恩和赫敏。没过一会就听见身后传来了两个追赶的脚步声。

推开商店门的一瞬，弗雷德就迎了出来。"乔治，—"

"弗雷，我们回来了。"乔治急忙中断了他兄弟欲将喊出口的另一个名字，然后用眼神暗示了一下身后，弗雷德立马明白了，然后随即他就想要将这火扇的再大一点。走上前，从乔治的怀中将哈利拉入自己的怀里，"你终于回来了，我好想你。"然后根本不给哈利反应的时间，搂着他的腰向里间走去。

罗恩和赫敏看了看乔治，对眼前的状况更加不解了，然后也跟着那两个人的脚步进到里间。乔治自然也跟了过去，恶作剧这怎么可能少了他。

然后在里间的两个沙发上分别坐着他们五个人。哈利坐在乔治和弗雷德的中间，并且相当紧密，他们一人拉着他的一只手，并且其中一人将另一只手搭到他的肩上，另一人的另一只手搂着他的腰，仿佛宣示着什么。

"你们，你们…你们三个？"赫敏打破了沉默。

弗雷德和乔治对看了一眼，对着赫敏认真地点了点头。哈利很窘迫地坐在中间，几次想站起来把话说清楚，都被那两个人给压了回去。好戏慢慢才开始呢。

"我不想知道。"罗恩看着眼前三人亲密的动作，涨红了脸。

"小罗罗，难道你反对同性恋情？"

"那我们可真要伤心了！"

弗雷德和乔治继续一唱一和地逗弄着罗恩，而且言语恰好表现了惊讶与伤心。

"厄。"罗恩语塞，同性在巫师界虽算不上常见，但是大家也并不是不认可，而且社会上也有个别同性结婚的巫师。"只是，你们三个！妈妈一定会疯的，你们两个还是兄弟！"他用手来回指着弗雷德和乔治。同性恋不算什么，可是近亲这个就有点太过了。

"可是，可是—我们三个"

"是真心相爱的！"

然后他们成功地看到罗恩的脸更红了，赫敏的眼睛由于惊讶睁得更大了，哈利也更加不安地在他们之间扭动。

"即使妈妈要反对—"

"我们三个也要在一起！"

"嚯"地一下哈利甩开了他俩的手，站了起来，看样子他真的动怒了，"弗雷德，乔治，你们两个适可而止！我要回去了！"然后哈利头也不回的走出了商店，身后留下了两个笑的倒在沙发上的人和两个目瞪口呆坐在沙发上的人。

"他生气了，难道是因为我和赫敏知道了？你们怎么不去追他还笑成这样？"都到了这个时候，也只有罗恩这个大脑单细胞的生物才能问出这种话吧。然后可想而知，弗雷德和乔治笑的更厉害了，赫敏无奈的翻了翻眼睛，叹了口气，自己刚才居然也被他们给玩弄了。

弗雷德笑够了，站起身，拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，"放心，兄弟，等会他的气就会消了。我们会去找他的，他会回来的。然后我们三个可以继续在一起。"说完走了出去，他可怜的傻弟弟啊。

乔治听到弗雷德的这句话，好不容易抑制住却又再次笑倒在了沙发上，就连赫敏都抿起嘴笑了起来，看着一脸疑惑的罗恩。她现在并不想对罗恩解释他的困惑，就让他自己再继续困惑下去吧。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利回到了霍格沃兹，他先将课本以及其他的用品放回寝室，并消除了人体变形术，然后带着买好的魔药原料心情愉悦的向地窖走去。他刚刚见到了他的好友，虽然情况和他想象的有些不一样，而且他刚刚一生气就先跑走了，也没留下和赫敏罗恩解释。但是即使对弗雷德和乔治那个小玩笑有些生气但也不会影响到他见到想念了两个月的好友而带来的好心情。

"教授，您的魔药原料。"哈利进屋后将东西放到了斯内普的书桌上，然后看到斯内普从实验室中走了出来。

斯内普翻了翻哈利买来的魔药原料，可是脸色却越来越难看。哈利不安地看着斯内普的表情，他不确定是不是自己买错了东西。

"教授，有什么不对吗？"哈利忍不住轻声的问道。

"你去了翻倒巷。"不是问句，只是陈述。

"嗯…"哈利犹豫了一下，"对角巷的那家没有你另一张单子上的某些原料。"

"什么另一张单子？"斯内普强忍着火气。

哈利从口袋中掏出斯内普昨天给他的那两张写满原料的纸，递给了斯内普。斯内普接过来看了一眼，将那张小一点的纸攥在手里，这上面的材料有些不是很容易得到的，而且这是那剂魔药。他只是前不久才将那剂魔药改良过，这上面正是那剂魔药的配料，他本来打算过几天自己去买的，然后那张纸也就放到了抽屉里，可是昨天却不小心和另一张一起给了波特。然后那个小子居然就去了翻倒巷，明明告诉他所有的都会在对角巷买到，买不到难道他就不能停下来吗？！天知道翻倒巷是一个什么地方！斯内普越想越生气。

"你知不知道翻倒巷是一个什么样的地方！"斯内普的吼声吓到了哈利，"那是黑巫师的聚集地！黑巫师！那些想要你命的黑巫师！而且你永远不知道食死徒们何时会出现在那里！你居然就这样走进去，是嫌你大难不死的男孩的头衔不够吗？还是觉得你黄金男孩每次都有好运？每次在你莽撞行为的身后要有多少人为你收拾烂摊子？如果你今天在翻倒巷遇到了食死徒，怎么办？你真的认为自己现在足够强大到能收拾他们吗？我告诉过你在对角巷买材料！你什么时候才能不再这样不计后果的冲动行事？难道这个暑假你什么都没学到？"

即使没有这些严厉的词语，哈利也能从斯内普的周身，斯内普的眼中感受到他的愤怒。面对这些指责，哈利感到委屈和愤怒，他只是想帮斯内普，减轻他的一点工作而已。他从来没指望斯内普能感谢他的帮忙，可是他有什么错，凭什么在做了这些之后还要接受另一个人无缘由的指责？

"够了！"哈利也喊了出来，"我只是想帮你，我知道你是我们的间谍，所以你的工作要远远多于单单只做一个霍格沃兹的魔药教授，我只是想减轻你的工作，最起码帮你准备魔药原料这件事我还是可以做到的。你凭什么这样说！我做这些从没有想过要你的感谢，可是你的这些指责就有些太过了！我承认我以前做事是冲动的不计后果的，可是这个暑假我学到了很多。我用了麦格教授教我的人体变形术，我相信即使是你也认不出那是我。难道你真的认为我就这样大摇大摆地走进翻倒巷吗？即使我再愚蠢，我也知道那里有成打的黑巫师想要了我的命！我还是很珍惜我的命的！还有，我不是一个人去的！我有信任的人陪在我的身边！你怎么敢这样指责我！只因为我想要帮你！"

斯内普面对哈利的反驳，震惊的一句话都说不出来。一方面因为哈利说只想单纯地帮他，在他的人生里从来没有人这样对待过他。上学的时候卢修斯给他提供保护只是因为要将他引到黑魔王的麾下；毕业后加入了食死徒，黑魔王口口声声说提供给他力量，但却带给了他无尽的杀戮与黑暗；转投光明一方成为凤凰社成员，邓布利多接受了他的忏悔只是用让他再次成为进入虎穴行走在冰刃上的间谍作为交换条件。从没有人单纯的因为想帮他而帮他，即使只是这么一点点小事，而且尤其对方还是心甘情愿并且毫无回报的提供，甚至都不奢望他的一声感谢。另一方面因为哈利的话中表明了他这次的行动确实没有鲁莽，他去之前是做了准备的，甚至还不是一个人单独行动，而且重要的是有人知道他的去向，即使出了问题也最起码有角度可以去调查。

斯内普对面的那双绿眸闪烁着愤怒，眼底还有一丝不易察觉的悲伤。而他自己的愤怒在哈利刚才的吼叫中彻底烟消云散了。现在想想刚才，在看到那些原料当中有个别他知道只有在翻倒巷中才能买到的原料时，然后想到哈利可能去了翻倒巷，就觉得一股愤怒窜上心间。其实更多的不是因为他所以为的那个男孩莽撞的行为，更多的是因为那个男孩可能将自己至于麻烦之中，而他不想让他受伤。如果今天波特只为了去给他准备魔药原料而在翻倒巷受到袭击的话，他可能不会原谅自己。在刚才的愤怒中，他就已经向自己承认了，他关心眼前的这个男孩，比他所想象的要更甚。

斯内普再次看了一眼那些堆在桌子上的材料，然后又看回那双绿眸，真心诚意地说了声"谢谢"，瞬间他看到那双因愤怒有些墨绿的眼睛又恢复了碧绿并且瞳孔放大了，清楚的表达着困惑与惊讶，还有一点点喜悦。

"你介意和我一起整理这些原料吗？"斯内普向他发出了一个邀请，哈利还没有从刚才的震惊中回过神来。他只知道斯内普指责了他，他很委屈很愤怒，然后喊了一些话回去，之后斯内普虽没道歉但却向他表达了谢意。这怎么可能，他是说对方可是那个从来不让步的混蛋斯内普。他实在不理解斯内普的思维，他怎么能在前一秒那样愤怒的指责他，下一秒就真心诚意的感谢他。可是他的身体还是先于头脑一步做出了反应，他接受了斯内普的这个邀请。

斯内普和哈利站在储藏柜前将魔药原料按照类别整齐地放进柜子中。斯内普明显感到哈利欲言又止，几次都想开口可却又自己将话吞了回去。他觉得应该是和这些材料有关，"说吧，波特。"

哈利吞咽了一下，"这些材料，我是说另一张单子上所列的，是不是和…有关。"中间的那个词哈利说的声音又小又模糊。不过斯内普还是听懂了他的话。

"你是想问，是不是和黑魔法有关？"然后看见哈利点了点头，"是的，他们是和黑魔法有关。"

"那么，您…"哈利没有说完。

斯内普停下来手中的活，看着哈利，"不要因为它是黑魔法就否定它的价值。如果这剂蕴含了黑魔法的魔药能救人，你会用它去救人吗？"

哈利的内心翻滚了半天，最终还是犹犹豫豫地点了点头。

"哈利，你要记住，白魔法同样能杀人，黑魔法也同样能救人，关键要看你将这些咒语使用在怎样的情况中了。有许多黑巫师用了黑魔法杀人，但这是他们的错误的选择，而不是黑魔法本身，所以不要因为这就否认了黑魔法。"

哈利也停下了手中的活看着斯内普，仔细地在想他的这些话，可是让他现在全部想通全部接受很难。

"你慢慢就会明白的。"斯内普缓缓地说，然后决定不再让他现在去考虑那个黑白魔法的问题，"那么让我们看看你对这些配料到底了解多少。首先，人马的牙齿最基本的作用是什么？"

哈利再次惊讶于斯内普轻松地转换了话题，他在脑中努力搜索着，"这要看怎样使用了，如果是整颗放进魔药里的话，它能保证一剂强力昏迷剂的效果从原来的十八个小时延长到二十四小时。但如果是碾碎了加入魔药里的话，它只能是一剂强效催化剂。"

"那么，雪蛙的肺片呢？"

"会减缓我们血液的流动速度，如果使用的量多，可以制造出一剂凝血魔药。当然这剂魔药不是用来外敷的，它不用于治疗，往往会被用作杀人的毒药。服用过后，人体内的血液会越流越缓，直至最后停止循环，心脏得不到供血就会死亡。这大概会持续一个星期，而且这个过程十分痛苦。"

"食虫花的消化粘液？"

斯内普问他的都是在那个小单子上出现的魔药原料，哈利想了半天然后放弃了，这个他不知道。"对不起，我不知道。"

斯内普只是耸了耸肩，没有说什么讽刺的话语，"如果我将藜芦在食虫花的消化粘液中浸泡七个小时呢？"

"这会改变藜芦的一些特性，我推测这可能会和巫师们的魔力有关，但具体的作用我还不知道。"哈利抱歉地笑了一下。

斯内普没再多说，他也没有告诉哈利最后一个问题的具体答案，只是淡淡地说了一句，"等有机会我会教你酿制这剂魔药，你会需要它的。"

而哈利也没再多说什么，继续整理着魔药原料。直到袋子里的原料都差不多整齐地摆进了柜子中，哈利又听见斯内普开始说话，那句话说的是那样轻，轻的仿佛是在梦境中。

"下回不要再那样做了。你不知道你有多重要，对于…巫师界。"停顿了一会斯内普才再次轻声的吐出最后一个词。

"对于…"许久过后斯内普又发出声音，只是这次更轻更轻，好像他并不是在对哈利说，更像是在自言自语。而且最终他也没有将这句话说完。

哈利知道斯内普是在说他去翻倒巷这件事，只是他也没有问斯内普最后到底想说对于什么。他从来没有听到过斯内普用这么轻的声音说过话，一切听起来都是那样的不真实，但他还是对着斯内普点了点头。

~Ooo~ooO~

还有一天霍格沃兹就会再次充满欢乐的声音，大家都会再次回到学校里来。哈利真难想象暑假就这样结束了。他想起在暑假刚开始的时候，得知自己要开始暑期补习，以及刚开始补习的那段日子，真的是十分难熬。但他真不敢相信这一切这么快就过去了，他不能再享受一个人漫游在霍格沃兹走廊上的愉悦，不能再随心所欲的进入地窖去感受那里的静谧与魔药的香气。

就在他昨天从地窖回到寝室之后接到了邓布利多的一封信，在这最后一天他的训练被免除了，他要收拾东西去格里莫12号，并在开学当天由卢平护送到火车站。

哈利接受了这个安排。他现在有些高兴，终于能见到他的教父和路平了，但一方面他又感到难过，当他到达那里的时候他的教父不会给他一个温暖的拥抱了。可是他是如此地想念西里斯和雷姆斯，自从他的教父受到诅咒以来他就没有去看过他。

最终，哈利从校长办公室的壁炉飞路了过去。

当哈利跌跌撞撞地从壁炉中出来，立刻又跌进了一个怀抱中，是雷姆斯，他迅速回抱住了这个狼人。"雷姆斯，我很想你。"

"我也很想你，哈利。"雷姆斯松开怀抱，上下看着哈利，"你看起来好极了，比在你亲戚那里要好得多。"

"当然。"哈利回给他一个微笑，"可是那些训练并不会让我好过。"

"我知道。"路平回答他，然后笑容黯淡了下去，"你要去看看西里斯吗？"

哈利地笑意也没有了，点了点头。

路平带领着哈利来到西里斯的房间，哈利轻轻地走了进去，他在身后为他关上门，将里面的空间留给这对父子。

哈利走到床边，窗帘是拉着的，房间里有些暗，但他还是能看到躺在床上的西里斯苍白的脸，两颊深陷，嘴唇也比较苍白，呼吸缓慢。他的教父看起来比刚从阿兹卡班逃出来的那阵好不了多少。只是他现在只能躺在床上昏迷不醒，完全靠着自身魔力的补给在存活，这总有一天会耗尽他的魔力，而到那个时候西里斯就会死去。

哈利在床边坐下，一只手紧紧握住了西里斯无力的手，另一只手抚上西里斯的面颊。泪水开始在他的双眼中聚集，这是魔法部战役西里斯受到诅咒以来他第一次见到他的教父，西里斯承担了他莽撞行为的后果，这让他的心撕裂般地疼痛。他终于不再像暑假刚开始时那阵那样，将这归咎于其他的每个人身上。他承认了这是他的错，是他没有谨慎行事，是他没有信任他人，是他一个人一意孤行，是他执着的跌入了伏地魔的陷阱中。虽然他现在经常自责，他怎么能这样鲁莽行事，可是他却不再耽溺于这些自责中，他知道单纯的自责不能解决任何事情，他知道他现在有着更重要的事情。他对西里斯的遭遇感到抱歉，他会想办法将他教父从这种情况中解救出来的。可是他还是希望能得到西里斯在这件事上对他的原谅。

"对不起，对不起，对不起…"他一遍一遍不停地诉说着，说给西里斯听，也说给自己听。泪水划过面颊，滴落在西里斯盖着的被子上。最终，他趴在了西里斯的身上，泪水依旧继续流淌着，他的嘴中还是说着道歉的话语。他只想迫切地去感受西里斯依旧跳动着的心脏，这个生命的迹象给了他依稀的希望。

Ende von Kap. 12


	13. Chapter 13 愤怒的一拳

**Kapitel. 13 ****愤怒的一拳**

今天就要去霍格沃兹开始他六年级的课程了，看了一眼床头的闹钟，时间还早，他可以等一下在起床洗漱。他躺在床上，想起了昨天来之前，斯内普与他进行了一场严肃的谈话。

"_波特，我假设校长在这个暑假开始补课之前就已经告诉过你，这个假期训练的一部分内容是严格保密的，包括你的那两个小伙伴？"斯内普十分配合地挑起了左边的眉毛。_

"_是的，教授。邓布利多教授告诉我，关于您教导了我这点对谁也不能说。而训练的内容，有些是不能让大家知道的。"_

"_那么，我应该相信你，在接下来的这一学年，你从我这里学到的黑魔法防御术和无仗魔法都不会在你同学的面前展示？而且同样的话我相信麦格教授也和你说过了。"_

_哈利点了点头，麦格教授在最后一节课上已经告诉他，开学后他在暑假学习到的高级变形术必须隐藏起来。不过哈利感觉到，在他已经会了这些咒语之后再故意做到有瑕疵的施咒非常困难。_

"_哈利。"斯内普的声音柔和下来，"你知道，接下来的一年不会很好过，有些事情是会发生的…"说到这里斯内普的声音中有了淡淡的悲伤，但在哈利还不确定的时候，他平常的音调又回来了，"斯莱特林里很有可能会有人加入黑魔王。"_

"_什么？"哈利惊讶地都快要跳起来了，"他们还都未成年呢！"_

_斯内普严肃地点了点头，"我相信黑魔王有这个意图，只不过目前还没有表达出来。他还没有完全饶恕我上次的背叛，所以有些事情我是不知道的，不过我可以感觉出来，黑魔王目前在策划着什么。"_

_哈利惊讶地看着斯内普，他没有想到斯内普会主动和他开启自己是间谍的这个话题，不过也只限于这句话，然后他就将话题转移开了。_

"_即使斯莱特林的那些小蛇们现在不加入他，要知道他们当中有很多都是出自食死徒家庭，他们的父母就是食死徒，他们会很乐意向家里人汇报你的消息，尤其是在暑假魔法部战役你毁了那个预言之后。"_

_提到那个预言，哈利的脸上闪过一丝不易察觉的悲伤。是的，他们两个注定了，只有一个能活下来。只有一个结局，这是已性命为赌注的赌局。_

"_所以，你所学到的这些，我不希望那些食死徒们知道你现在要比两个月前强大得多。虽然你格兰芬多的特质保证你依旧可以表现的愚蠢与鲁莽。"_

_哈利因最后这句评判皱了皱眉，但他没有从那语气中听出嘲讽。或许这是一种方法，必要的时候，表现出来的格兰芬多的那些特质在斯莱特林的眼中看来是愚蠢的，这或许可以扰乱对方的观察。"我知道了，教授。我会注意的。"_

哈利翻身下床，时间差不多了，吃完早饭他就要和雷姆斯去国王十字火车站了。

"哈利，这个暑假你在霍格沃兹过的好吗？"吃饭的时候，卢平问道。

哈利笑了笑，将口中的炒蛋咽下去又喝了一口南瓜汁，"非常好，雷姆斯。"

"虽然不能在你身边，不过我很高兴阿不思能亲自教导你。"卢平的脸上带着笑容。

哈利差一点被他的下一口炒蛋噎住。邓布利多的教导？如果卢平这样说的话，那么他原来的猜想是错误的。现在知道斯内普是他暑期训练的辅导老师这件事的只有校长、麦格和庞弗雷夫人，当然还包括他们俩自己，而不是向他最先理解的所有凤凰社的成员也知道。显然邓布利多隐瞒了这一点。他知道只有他和校长两人知道斯内普双面间谍的身份，而社里的其他许多人对于斯内普凤凰社成员的身份都还存在着质疑。他在暑假开始接触的过程中慢慢开始学会信任斯内普，就像校长希望的那样。他不清楚的是，邓布利多教授为什么单独让他一人承受这样大的秘密，很显然不止他曾和校长的约定这一点。他可以肯定的是，原因不止这么简单，校长的用意要更深，只是他现在还理解不了。

"哈利…哈利？"哈利突然间听到有人在叫他，抬起头对上卢平微微担忧的眼神，"你还好吗？"

"我很好，雷姆斯。"哈利又补充给他了一个笑容，"只是这个暑假过的十分不容易。"

"我相信它是的。"

两个人又回到了自己的早餐中。在那之后，哈利又来到西里斯的房间，与他的教父告别，下一次见面，也许是一年之后了，又或许是圣诞节，不过他觉得邓布利多是不会让他在离开霍格沃兹的时候住到除了女贞街4号以外的其他地方的，就像之前每个暑假一样，而如果那样的话，圣诞节还是在霍格沃兹过的比较好，说不定还可以去地窖呆着。

卢平带着哈利以及他的行李幻影移形到了指定地点，然后走向那个通往九又四分之三站台的墙壁。

"哈利，记得给我们写信。"

哈利注意到了卢平说的是'我们'而不是'我'，他走过去给了卢平一个拥抱，"我会的，雷姆斯。谢谢你照顾西里斯。"

卢平也回抱了他，"不用谢，这是我现在唯一能为他做到的了。"语气中有丝丝悲哀。

"我相信西里斯会好的。"哈利语气中的坚定仿佛感染了卢平，他松开了这个拥抱，感激地拍了拍哈利的肩膀。"照顾好你自己。"

"哈利—"

哈利听见有人叫他，刚转过身就看到一个棕色的头发扑了过来，由于冲力差点让他站不稳倒了下去，幸好卢平扶住了他。

"赫敏。"他伸手抱住了怀里的女孩，然后对着正跑过来的红发友人笑着，"罗恩！"

"赫敏，快放开他。哈利快要被你勒死了。"罗恩说着帮哈利将赫敏从他的身上扯了下来，然后自己也给了哈利一个简单拥抱。

然后火车的汽笛声响了起来，他们现在必须上车了。哈利转身给卢平挥了挥手，和伙伴们一起上了车，想要寻找着一个没有人的包厢。

"哈利，邓布利多教授写信说他暑假亲自教导你。你真是该死的幸运。"说这话的绝对是赫敏，她总会将话题扯到学习上面。

"嗨，伙计，我都两个月没有见过你了。邓布利多教授都不让你来陋居过生日。不过我还以为你会在开学前像我们以往的那个时间去对角巷呢？"罗恩打断赫敏的话题，他可不想还没开学就谈论学习。

不过，提到对角巷，哈利笑了。"嘿，谁说两个月没见。我前两天还在对角巷见过你们两个。"

"什么？"赫敏和罗恩都不可思议地停下来脚步，看着哈利。不过当赫敏看到哈利脸上那兴奋的笑容，她突然明白了。"那是你？"

哈利佩服赫敏真的是个很聪明的女巫，他点了点头。这让罗恩更生气了，仿佛这两个人有什么瞒着他似的。

"你们在说什么？"罗恩大声的抱怨着，"你那天去了对角巷？那你为什么看到我们的时候不打招呼？而且，我真不敢相信，赫敏。"罗恩转身对着赫敏抱怨，"你居然看到哈利而不告诉我。"

哈利笑的更快乐了，显然他这个红发的朋友还没有将一切联系起来。赫敏皱了皱眉，她真想不通罗恩为什么还是猜不到呢，"首先，我那天没有看到哈利。其次，我也是刚刚才知道哈利那天也在对角巷。"

"可是，你的话表达的可不是这个意思。"罗恩很不喜欢赫敏脸上这种神秘的笑容，这让他觉得自己很蠢，什么都不知道。

"好啦，伙计。别怪赫敏，我相信她确实是刚知道"哈利对着赫敏眨了眨眼睛，然后又看着罗恩，"不过，我那天确实有看到你们两个。要不然你以为和弗雷德乔治两个人在一起的人是谁？！"

罗恩一瞬间睁大了双眼，他真的不敢相信，他那天居然就被耍了，还是被三个人，其中两个是他的兄弟，一个是他最好的朋友。然后他另一个最好的朋友那时知道那是个玩笑却没告诉他。"你们怎么可以这样！"

哈利走过去拍了拍罗恩的肩膀安慰他，"要知道，有弗雷德和乔治的地方充满了恶作剧，陪他们玩一玩也挺开心的。不过我们都没有恶意。其实本来我也只打算配合他们小小捉弄一下，回到店里就和你们坦白的。可是他们俩居然玩上瘾了而且还越来越过火，我一生气就走掉了。"

然后罗恩就想到了他当时在哈利走掉之后说的那句傻话，脸一下红了。赫敏像是也想起了这句话，笑出了声。只有哈利无言看着他们，仿佛等待着一个解释，为何两个人一个如此窘迫一个却如此幸灾乐祸。

"哦哦。"赫敏停止了笑声，决定不顾罗恩的窘相，告诉哈利，"只是有人在那个小插曲过后说了一句话，让我感到好笑而已。'他生气了，难道是因为我和赫敏知道了？你们怎么不去追他还笑成这样？'。"

哈利听到先愣了一下，也开始笑起来，并且捂住了肚子。这让罗恩更窘了。不过赫敏再次出来解围了。"好了，伙计们，我们似乎占据走廊太久了。快点去找个包厢坐下吧。然后哈利给我们讲讲你的暑假生活。"

就在哈利抬脚准备跟上前面的两个好友继续走的时候，他听到了从身后传来了愤怒的声音：

"哈利·波特—！"

依照身体的本能反应，哈利在认出这个声音的主人和其中蕴含的感情之前就转过了身，然后他就感到一个人飞速的向他跑过来，之后就是一个拳头袭上了他的脸，他一声呻吟到了下来。在那一瞬间他看到了那富有标志性的铂金头发以及斯莱特林的袍子。但是让他最难忘的是那双眼睛，燃烧着愤怒，是真正的愤怒。他不可否认如果之前的马尔福挑衅他眼中闪烁的是讨厌厌恶与不屑的话，那么这时候的马尔福是恨着他的，全心全意。这一拳打的很重，他可以感到有星星在旋转。他听到赫敏尖叫了一声然后蹲在他的身后，罗恩也是瞬间爆发了怒气。然而马尔福像没看到那两个人一样，只是用着带着全然深深恨意的眼神看着他。然后，不发一语，马尔福转身离去了。如果不是还在疼痛的下巴和口中因那撞击而咬伤所流出的鲜血，这一切仿佛没有发生过一样。

赫敏扶他起来，罗恩还在一旁咒骂着'不要让我再一次看到你，白鼬'。他们来到一个空着的包厢，哈利坐下，拒绝了赫敏要帮他施治愈咒的建议。他只是擦了擦嘴，将血迹清理干净，并没有治愈伤口。

马尔福从来没有像今天这样毫无挑衅地攻击，而且还是他最不齿的麻瓜的攻击，并且从头到尾除了怒气冲冲的叫了他的名字让他转过身外没有再多说一句话。隐约中他知道马尔福这样做的原因，这也就是他没有给自己治愈的原因。

"哈利，你真的没事吗？"哈利对着赫敏担心的问候点了点头。

"该死的白鼬，我会让他好看的。"罗恩依旧是一脸愤怒。

"哈利，他为什么要攻击你？"赫敏问道。

在哈利能回答之前，罗恩抢在了他的前头，"那只白鼬从来都是没事找事。看他那嚣张的样子，打完人一句话不说就走了，算什么啊！"

"不对劲。"赫敏摇了摇头，"今天这样不是马尔福平时的作风。显然有什么地方不对劲，不过我现在还不知道。"

不过我想我知道。哈利在心里对自己说着，只不过他不想对他的两个好友说。

"哈利，你为什么不让我帮你治愈？"赫敏严肃地问道，明显是不想放过这个话题。

可是哈利不能说出自己真正的原因，他们是不会明白的。"嗯，赫敏，我答应你，一到霍格沃兹我就会去找庞弗雷夫人，你不要担心。"哈利犹犹豫豫地编织着自己的谎言，他对于感到要欺骗自己的好友感到很不舒服，"你知道，暑假有次我自己施展治愈咒失败之后被庞弗雷夫人狠狠训了一顿，她威胁我要是再敢这样就不会绕过我。毕竟，治愈咒不是我们教学的范围。"

赫敏勉强的接受了这个说法。虽然她心里依旧想要辩解，她的治愈咒不会像他的那个那样失败。不过既然哈利答应了她会去找庞弗雷夫人，于是她放过了这个话题。

"真可怕，哈利。我这辈子绝对不想再一次尝到复方汤剂的味道。"罗恩又接起了刚才因马尔福打断的话题。

复方汤剂？哈利对罗恩的话感到莫名其妙。

"就是说啊，哈利，你为什么要服用复方汤剂然后再去对角巷呢？"赫敏对这件事的原因感兴趣。

原来是这件事，哈利不打算现在就告诉他的朋友们他已经学会了人体变形术，"邓布利多教授认为我以哈利波特的样子出去会很不安全，因此才那样提议的。"他巧妙地回避了他实际是为了去翻倒巷才这样做的事实，其实出去这一点他的这句话也没错，只不过是他自己的提议而不是校长的提议。

"哈利，你的O.成绩怎么样呢？"由于哈利暑假没有和他们一起过，所以赫敏并不清楚。

哈利干巴巴地通报了一遍自己的成绩，他的成绩还可以，赫敏应该是不会批评他的，然后他就看到赫敏满意地点了点头。他知道赫敏的成绩一定不错，看看罗恩现在脸上的表情就知道了，"你准备修哪些课程呢？"

"魔咒、黑魔法防御术、变形术、草药学、算术占卜、古代魔文和魔药学。"

哈利的眼睛睁大了，好吧，其实这也并不是出乎意料，从开始认识她起，赫敏就是一个学习狂，即使他的N.E.选择了这么多的课程，她还是能够出色的完成的。

"那么，哈利你呢？"罗恩吃了一个巧克力蛙，口齿有些不清。

"我想应该是魔咒，黑魔法防御术，草药学，变形术。"哈利停顿了一下，声音小了下来，"然后还有魔药学。"

"什么，魔药学？还要上那个粘糊糊的蝙蝠的课？"

"可是你的O.成绩不允许你修的。"

这就是罗恩和赫敏不同的反应，虽然他们在听到他的那句话后同时说出来。哈利笑了笑，"我申请了一个补测的机会，然后通过了。"

赫敏对于哈利为自己去努力赢得一个学习的机会感到相当满意。

哈利回避了罗恩的那个问句，他们不会想知道他真正愿意上魔药课的原因的，不过申请补测并不是一个谎言。"那么，罗恩，你呢？"

"除了魔药课，剩下的应该和你一样。"罗恩看了眼哈利，然后又补充了一句，"不继续上那只老蝙蝠的课真好，你居然还特意申请去上。你的脑袋在这个暑假被学习弄坏了吗？"

"罗恩！"赫敏气愤地阻止了罗恩的话，"我记得你说你日后想要当一个敖罗吧，可是你的魔药如果不修提高班的话，你是没有当敖罗的机会的！我很高兴哈利能够自己去争取机会。"

罗恩听到这话，脸因为气愤而通红了。他当然想当敖罗，他心里十分想当敖罗，可是那个斯莱特林的蛇王确实让他感到恶心，于是他别着一口气对赫敏喊了回去，"不当敖罗也比去忍受那只蝙蝠的课好！"

哈利看到两位好友再一次快要因为学习这方面的事情争吵起来，他赶快转换了话题，"话说，我们今年又有一个黑魔法防御术的新老师了。"

"你见到了？"罗恩来了兴趣，对赫敏'哼'了一声不再理她了。

"嗯。是斯拉格霍恩教授。"

"他怎么样呢？"赫敏也比较好奇，"考虑到前面五年，除了卢平教授交给了我们一些知识外，真希望这回能找到一点好的老师。"

"希望他不要是像某人崇拜的洛哈特那样的草包。"罗恩故意对着赫敏说了这句，然后成功地看到了赫敏气愤的快要跳起来了。

哈利诚实地说道，"我不知道，我还没有同他有过多的交谈。不过我真的不是很喜欢他。"

"为什么？"这句话成功地将赫敏的注意力拉了回来。

哈利无奈地耸耸肩，"我不知道。"因为他太看重名利了吗？哈利在心里给自己补充到。他已经十分厌倦了那群将他看做救世主而对待的人了。

之后的时光里他们又聊了一些别的事情，多数是发生在陋居的，因为哈利实在说不出他暑假的情况，只是告诉他们除了学习训练没有其他的事情了。为此，他得到了罗恩的同情和赫敏的赞扬。而刚刚和马尔福发生的不愉快也被很快忘记了。

和好友一起再次开始霍格沃兹课程的学业，这种感觉真的很好。

~Ooo~ooO~

"哈利，那个就是斯拉格霍恩吗？我们的新黑魔法防御术老师？"罗恩在哈利身边问道，这拉回了正在看分院仪式的哈利的注意。

"嗯。"哈利看了一眼教职工餐桌上的斯拉格霍恩，依旧是老位置，魔药大师的旁边。然后转头对着罗恩和赫敏点了点头。当他对上赫敏的目光后，小小的畏缩了一下，然后给了赫敏一个抱歉的笑脸，"敏，我等吃晚饭就去找庞弗雷夫人。你们可以先带着新生回去，我们过后在公共休息室见。"

看样子赫敏不是很赞同，但是也无奈地点了点头。她本想让哈利下了车一到霍格沃兹就去找庞弗雷夫人的，可是当他们坐的夜麒拉的车刚到城堡就看到了麦格教授领着新生走了过来，明显是没有时间了。没有再说什么，赫敏也将注意转回到分院仪式上去了。

随着最后一个人走进拉文克劳的餐桌坐下，邓布利多站了起来，像以往每一年开学的那样，说了一堆欢迎的话以及禁令。在大家都迫不及待准备开始吃饭的时候，他又咳嗽了一声吸引回大家的注意。

"咳咳，我相信大家一定又看到了今年我们又来了一位新老师。"邓布利多指了指坐在桌尾的斯拉格霍恩，后者站了起来。"斯拉格霍恩教授。他是我以前的一位同事，而且他同意重操旧职，担任魔药课教师。"

"魔药课—？"赫敏和罗恩同时转过头看着哈利，"你说他是我们的新—"

"那么，相应的，斯内普教授—"邓布利多打断了地下大多数人的议论，"将担任黑魔法防御术课的教师。"

形成鲜明反差的就是斯莱特林的鼓掌欢呼以及格兰芬多的愤怒呻吟。

该死的，那混蛋算计了他。哈利想着，抬头死死盯着教室餐桌上的斯内普，像是感受到他的目光似的，斯内普从斯莱特林那边拉回目光，看着哈利，露出一个毫不掩饰的假笑。

"怎么可能！邓布利多怎么可以让那个食死徒来教我们黑魔法防御术！"罗恩听到这个消息震惊的什么也不顾就喊了出来。他的嗓门本来就大，这下即使在这嘈杂的环境中，格兰芬多桌子上的多数人还是听见了他的话。食死徒三个字也成功地拉回了哈利固定在斯内普身上的思绪，可是在他还没来得及开口反对的时候，赫敏就已经先开口了。

"罗恩，你不能这样说！"她怒视着罗恩。"邓布利多教授是不会让食死徒待在霍格沃兹里教学的！"

"是的，伙计。冷静下来。"哈利拉了拉罗恩的衣袖，

"肯定是那个粘糊糊的老蝙蝠给邓布利多施了夺魂咒，才得到这个位置的。"罗恩还是不肯放过，用叉子戳着盘子中的鸡肉。

"罗纳德韦斯莱！"赫敏听到他刚才那句话，惊恐地尖叫着他的全名。"没有人能对邓布利多教授那样做。"

哈利在一旁只是好笑地看了看罗恩的嘴依旧一张一合地嘟囔着什么，他一句话也没说，转回到了他的晚餐上。罗恩只是一时间不能接受，让他发发牢骚好了。他现在想的只是几天前的那个赌约，好吧，他后悔了，他根本就不想跟着斯拉格霍恩教授学习。那个该死的混蛋。

"波特。"深沉丝滑的声音在哈利的身后响起，让他身体一颤，然后放下了手中的食物缓缓转过身，"让我们期待今年的黑魔法防御术，来看看黄金男孩是不是有真正的实力拿到O。"本来斯内普只想在吃晚饭回地窖的途中当着全校同学的面上依旧挑衅一下哈利，可是在他看到哈利下巴上明显的淤青时皱了皱眉。这小子干了什么，明明昨天走的时候还好好的。"哦，真是令人惊喜。这才是刚到校并且连第一节课还没上呢，大难不死的男孩就伤到了自己？因为你的行为损害了霍格沃兹的声誉，格兰芬多扣5分。然后吃完你的晚餐，到我办公室来。"

"那是马尔福—"哈利和赫敏急忙拉住了要回嘴的罗恩。

斯内普只是抬了抬眉毛，什么也没说就抬脚走了，只留下翻滚的长袍和斯莱特林餐桌的假笑。

"干嘛要拉我。他凭什么扣分，哈利这回是什么也没做。那只白鼬—"

"如果不拉住你，你还等着斯内普继续扣分？"赫敏打断了他的话，"难道你想格兰芬多扣更多的分？"赫敏不再看他，转头望着哈利，"你一会要去吗？你知道，你可以去找邓布利多教授的。"

哈利给了她一个无奈的笑容，"你知道，我必须去。"然后伸手阻止了她的打断，"放心，如果他真的做了什么我会去找邓布利多教授的。而且有校长在，你相信他会做什么吗？"然后对着罗恩赫敏点了点头，"我们公共休息室见。"说完就跑出了大厅。

Ende von Kap. 13


	14. Chapter 14 债已还清

**Kapitel. 14 ****债已还清**

"教授。"哈利念了办公室的密语，然后走了进去。斯内普像以往那样坐在办公桌后面，听见他的声音抬起了头。

"你又和斯莱特林打架了？"声音里多是无奈。

"不是。"哈利坚定地反驳了回去，却看到斯内普充满怀疑地看着他。"好吧，是的。马尔福。"

"可是，我并没有发现马尔福的脸同你一样，如此的丰富多彩。"

"那是我该死的根本没有还手！"

斯内普的眼睛一瞬间睁大了，"这么说，黄金男孩终于掌握了自控？"

"住嘴！"哈利愤怒地吼了回去，"这一拳是我让他的。是我欠他的！"

斯内普又张大了嘴，不过他很快又闭上了。波特欠马尔福，这也太可笑了。"你欠马尔福的？"

刚才那一句吼声仿佛用尽了哈利的所有力气，他向后退了几步，坐进了整个暑假都属于他的沙发上，垂下了头，然后过了好一会才缓缓开口，不过声音要轻的多，"我欠他的。不过我发誓，如果他打第二拳的话，我就会打回去。"

"你欠他什么？"

哈利吞咽了一声，沉默了许久，久到斯内普以为他不会回答了，然后再次开口，声音很小很轻，但成功压制了斯内普越来越不耐烦的暴躁，"他是因为卢修斯马尔福才打我的？"

"什么？"斯内普觉得自己越来越不了解哈利的思维了。

"如果你还记得，暑假前的战役，是我将卢修斯马尔福送进了阿兹卡班。"哈利语气中充满了嘲讽。

"从你的角度来说，这有什么不对吗？"斯内普相当注意地选择了一个中性的观点来发问，

"不！从我来看，卢修斯马尔福是个该死的食死徒，他想要我的命，他为伏地魔卖命，害死了多少巫师和麻瓜，他被关进阿兹卡班是他自食其果，我一点都不后悔！"哈利的声调不由又有些提高。

"那又为什么？"手指再次不耐烦地敲击着桌面。他该死的真的想抛开这个男孩的大脑，弄清楚里面的每一根脑神经。

虽然这个问题不是很明白，但是哈利知道斯内普在问什么，只是他又深深的吸了一口气，才继续说道。"我欠马尔福是因为我将他的父亲送进了阿兹卡班，而不是将卢修斯马尔福送进了阿兹卡班。"

斯内普挑起了一挑眉毛，希望得到更详细的解释。难道卢修斯马尔福不是德拉克马尔福的父亲吗？这两者有什么区别？

哈利挣扎着，他不想讲，虽然他很清楚这是为什么，可是他不想讨论这个问题。一股愤怒在他的心里翻滚着。可是自那件事后他没有同任何人谈过，他需要这样的交谈，即使这个人是斯内普。当他想到暑假这两个月来，斯内普确实给了他很多帮助，教会了他很多。他开始信任斯内普，可这些话还是该死的难以开口。

"我能理解马尔福的感受，父亲被投入阿兹卡班后瞬间的那种无奈，那种彷徨，那种心痛。即使那个人是我五年来的死对头，即使他的父亲是个食死徒，我也不想让他感受失去父母的那种感觉。我欠他是因为卢修斯首先是他的父亲。我欠他一拳。所以我发誓要是他再多打一拳我就打回去。"

哈利的声音颤抖着，斯内普知道，这只是哈利想说的一小部分，这只是一个表象。不过他还是惊讶于哈利的这个想法。他原来认为哈利看到德拉科失去父亲的话一定会落井下石，就像如果形式相反德拉科一定会做的那样。不过，看来这回他又错了。过了一会，哈利稳定了自己的声音，他将头埋进了双手里，因此，再次传出来的声音显得沉闷了许多。

"我理解那种感受，我经历过。在西里斯被贝拉的恶咒击中之后，他现在只有靠魔力为生，我只能看着他一天一天离死亡更近却什么也做不成。我想找到贝拉，我想在他的身上打出我坚实的拳头，发泄我的无望，我的愤怒，我的恨。我不想用咒语解决她，我只想用原始的麻瓜的方法，用我的身体来释放我的愤怒。她让我的教父走向死亡，我的心里在呐喊让她经受同样的惩罚。我想打她，伤害她，我想让她流血，我想看她在我的拳头下扭动翻转，听着她在我的攻击下起声求饶，感受她的生命慢慢从她的身体中流逝。我不知道。失去西里斯对我来说太痛苦了，我整个心都在痛，他是我唯一的家人，除了他我真的什么都没有了。"

哈利的声音慢慢淡了下来。斯内普有些明白了。德拉科打了哈利，而哈利让他打了，因为他觉得自己欠了德拉科，他将德拉科的父亲送进了监狱。到这里为止，这中间不掺杂任何黑白巫师的对立，只是单纯的个人情感。而哈利之所有这样是因为他也同样体会了失去亲人的痛苦，也就间接感受了德拉科的痛苦。他能理解德拉科的愤怒，因为他对贝拉也有同样的愤怒。那么哈利觉得欠他，就让德拉科将自己的愤怒在他身上发泄了出来，就如同他想要在贝拉身上发泄一样。斯内普还沉浸在自己的思绪中，身旁的声音再次响起。

"我不知道，你能理解多少。我也知道这种想法很混乱，可能也有点疯癫，可这就是我所想的。"哈利抬起了头，声音又变得清澈，"不过，能说出来，这感觉好多了。无论您能不能理解。"

斯内普对着他点了点头，并没有将刚才他脑中得出的结论说出来。他转换了话题，"你还选择继续六年级的魔药课提高班吗？"

哈利感激斯内普没有揪着他混乱的思想不放，他只是想把那种对贝拉的疯狂想法说出来，不需要赞同，不需要反对，不需要让对方觉得他是一个有着暴力倾向的黑暗的人，只需要听着就好了，不需要带有感情色彩的评价，如果对方不能理解的话。于是他给了斯内普感激的一眼。"你明明知道，才和我打赌的，对吗？"

斯内普再次露出了假笑。

"好吧，我后悔了。我不想上六年级的魔药课提高班。"

斯内普露出一副'我就说吧'的表情，"那么在六年级魔药课的时候，你来地窖，我们要进行七年级魔药课提高班的课程以及其他魔药制作。"

"哇—"哈利有点兴奋地喊了出来，随即意识到了什么，"这一直都是计划好的，是吗？"

可是斯内普什么也没说，其实这已经是最好的默认表现了。"那么，教授，你的赌注到底是什么？"

斯内普没想到哈利会主动问出来。说实话，他那时要和哈利打赌也只是一时兴起，根本没想过赌注之类的，他也以为哈利不会提出来。"这个先留在我这，等需要你履行的时候再告诉你。"

哈利撇了撇嘴，他就知道斯内普是这样的。

"现在，滚蛋吧。记好黑魔法防御术该做什么不该做什么。"

哈利翻了个白眼，他当然记得暑假学的咒语都不能用。"知道了。再见，教授。"说

"等等。"快走到门口的身影因为后面的叫声停了下来，"你的下巴。我相信你在庞弗雷夫人那里的学习让你完全有能力自己对付这种伤。"

"不用了，这是我应得的。"然后他想起了什么，抬起魔杖给自己的脸上施了一个魅惑咒，"我想这点疼痛还是让它自然消失的好。"

没有再理会身后斯内普预想说点什么，哈利走出了办公室，因此他没有看到展现在斯内普脸上的是从没有过的复杂的表情。

~Ooo~ooO~

"哈利，你回来了。那只老蝙蝠没有再说什么吧？"

哈利一踏进格兰芬多公共休息室的大门就看到他的红发好友坐在沙发上等着他，这时已经不算早了，公共休息室里没有多少人了。他只是对对方耸了耸肩，没有多说，走到了他身边坐下。"赫敏呢？"

罗恩朝着女生宿舍那边努了努嘴。这时女生宿舍的门开了，赫敏从里面走出来，她的巫师袍的肩头还有一滩水渍。

"赫敏，怎么了？"罗恩指了指赫敏的衣服。

"哦。"赫敏施了一个'清理一新'和'平整如初'，瞬间就像什么都没发生一样，"有个一年级的新生，刚来这里，有点想家，刚把她安顿好，忘记处理自己了。"

罗恩翻了翻白眼，女生就是麻烦。像他刚刚带领的男生多好，除了有点好奇和小小的羞怯，比那些哭鼻子的女生要好得多。"哈利，你怎么去了那么长时间？"

"哦。嗯…"哈利还没有想好用怎样的借口来搪塞两位好友。对于罗恩，他还有办法，可是赫敏他完全没有把握骗过这个聪明的女巫。

"啊。我很高兴，哈利，你去过医疗室啦。"赫敏没有理会罗恩刚才的白眼，也没多顾忌哈利的结巴。

"哦，是的。我刚从地窖出来，去了一趟医疗室。庞弗雷夫人已经给我治好了。"哈利在心中长长的吁出一口气，只要不反驳，赫敏很少会推翻自己的结论的，而且他刚刚已经用魅惑咒遮掩了还没治愈的伤痕。虽然现在他的下巴依旧十分疼痛。

"刚才我不在的时候，有什么事吗？"哈利十分想将话题转移了。

"哦，刚才麦格教授过来，给每一位同学发了六年级所有的课表与高级辅导班所需要的O.成绩等级要求，让每人按照要求自己选择自己的课程，然后填好课表，明天早餐后交给她。"赫敏说完从身边拿出那张羊皮纸，"我们帮你拿了一份。这张是所有课的课程安排及要求说明。这一张是你今晚要填好的自己的课表。"

哈利接过来，大致瞥了一眼，他准备等会上床再做考虑。打了个呵欠，他感到十分疲惫，刚刚在地窖发泄了一通更是加剧了身体能量的消耗。

"罗恩。"哈利看着手里的那张高级辅导班的成绩要求，对着身边的好友说，"你选择魔药学了吗？这个斯拉格霍恩教授的要求只要达到E就有机会，而不是斯内普教授的O。你可以选择的。"

"嗯？"我没注意到，"我只是按照之前的规划填了课表，没有仔细看。"

"你选了魔药课提高班，等拿到N.E.的成绩就可以选择敖罗这个职业了。"

"对啊。多好啊，魔药课不是那个蝙蝠交，以后还能选择敖罗。我太爱斯拉格霍恩教授的到来了。"罗恩兴奋地拿回自己写好的课程表准备修改。然后，还没写又停下了。

"怎么了？"哈利以为罗恩是不想上魔药课，于是一丝笑容流露在他的脸上，"而且，你知道，赫敏也选了这门课。伙计，难道你不想和她一起上课吗？"

"哈利。"罗恩的脸现在和他的头发成了一样的颜色，他就知道去年他承认了自己的感情后，他的朋友没少拿这件事调侃他。"不是。我开始以为是那只蝙蝠的课，而且自己的成绩没有达到标准，所以根本没有准备六年级的魔药课本。"罗恩的手里还仅仅攥着羽毛笔，可是一个字母都写不下去。

"哦，等等。"哈利跳下床，在箱子里翻找着，然后拿出一本书扔给罗恩。

《高级魔药制作》，罗恩看了看手中的这本书，正是六年级魔药课高级班所需要的，"哈利，这是—"

"课本啊，我的。正好你没有课本，这本就送给你了。"哈利相当大方地说。

"可是，你自己不是也要用这本书吗？"罗恩看看书又看看好友。

我有混血王子的那本。哈利在心中对自己说着。"啊，嗯。我不需要了。"哈利有些不安地扭动了几下身体。

"不需要了，为什么？你不是也选了魔药课吗？"

"啊，嗯…嗯…"哈利扭动的更厉害了，他是怎么将自己推到这种境地的，该死的斯内普，如果没有那个赌约，如果他早点告诉自己，他就不会选择六年级的魔药课了，这会他也就不需要和他的朋友解释了，"是…是邓布利多教授让我这样做的。"

"嗯？邓布利多教授？"罗恩明显不相信他的话。

"是刚才他告诉我的。"哈利越说，自己就越不相信自己。

"刚才？你不是去了地窖和医疗翼吗？"

"啊…是在路上碰到校长的，他告诉我我不用学魔药学了。"哈利现在只有硬着头皮扯下去。

"可是，你为什么不用学了？开始你还明明跑去申请了魔药课高级班的补试。"

该死，哈利现在真的想诅咒自己了，干嘛之前要说那么多，干嘛罗恩突然考虑的这么细。"我已经学过六年的魔药学了，在暑假。"

"你都没有告诉我们。"罗恩一脸惊讶。哈利松了一口气，看来这个新的信息将罗恩从不修魔药课转移到了暑期魔药课补习。

"你知道，我怕赫敏…"哈利的声音很小，他希望罗恩能明白自己的暗喻。

"哦，哦。不过，伙计，如果她知道了你现在魔药水平在她之上肯定会疯掉的。而且你居然在暑假修完了六年的整个课程。"

哈利再次松了一口气，感谢罗恩自己给他补充完了刚才的那句话。"听着，伙计，先不要告诉她，好吗？我会和她说的。"

"好的。不过，最好快点。等她自己发现的时候，你就不是那么好逃脱了。"罗恩挥了挥手里的书，钻进了被窝，"谢了，伙计。我先睡了。晚安"

"晚安，罗恩。"

哈利又重新看回手中的羊皮纸，迅速填好了课程，扫了一眼。明天第一堂课，黑魔法防御术。为什么每次开学的第一节课都会是斯内普，不管是之前五年的魔药课还是今年的黑魔法防御术，无论他是在几年级。而且他现在要想想怎么对赫敏来解释这一切，她可不会像罗恩那么好打发的，而且她一定会问道自己关于暑假的一些事情。哈利觉得自己有必要在这一切之前再去和校长谈一下。

带着小小的焦虑，哈利深入了梦乡，等待六年级第一堂课的到来。

~Ooo~ooO~

"罗恩，拜托你，能不能停止你的焦虑。"哈利对他好友的举动有些不耐烦了，"你都快传染给我了。"

"我才没有焦虑呢！"罗恩尽量控制住自己自己的声音，但最终还是失败了，"妈的，为啥这个老蝙蝠上了他五年的课了，可今天这第一节还是让我无法抑制的颤抖。"

"罗恩，注意你的语言！"赫敏在两人身旁喊了起来，"你是一个级长，你怎么可以说脏字，而且你不能对你的教授不敬，尤其周围还有其他的低年级的学生！"

哈利窃笑出声，"即使你上了他五年的课，可那都是魔药课，而且你不喜欢，随你无所谓。可是今天我们要和他开始上一门新的课程，而且这门课你喜欢，只是不喜欢现在的代课教授而已。说真的，你应该已经习惯了他对待格兰芬多的态度了。不过，话说回来，罗恩，你在黑魔法防御术上的表现要比在魔药课上的优秀多了，给自己点信心。想想去年在DA你的表现，他挑不出你像魔药课那么大的问题的。"

"那可不一定。"罗恩小声嘟囔了一句，不过心里还是因为得到了哈利的肯定而放心了许多。

"如果你能时刻记住你是个级长，克制你自己，不要被斯内普教授挑衅，他就不会找到机会扣格兰芬多的学分了。"赫敏还是摆起了就事论事的架子，然后转向哈利，"你也一样，不要接受斯内普教授的挑衅！我可不想毁了这节课。"

"知道了，级长大人。"哈利翻了个白眼，但在赫敏的怒视下还是抱歉的笑了一下，"不过再不走恐怕就会因为迟到而扣分的。"

说完，三个人朝着黑魔法防御术的教室走去。其实，哈利的心里也有小小的紧张。不是因为他没有上过斯内普的课，他上了斯内普的魔药课五年了，都已经习惯了那个人在课堂上的讽刺了。也不是因为他没有上过斯内普的防御术课程，他已经和斯内普单独相处了整个暑假，学到了远远多于防御术的东西，他渐渐看到了那讽刺言语之后是对知识掌握的精深与犀利。只是因为他没有和众人一起上过斯内普的黑魔法防御术。单独教学是一回事，集体授课就是另一回事了。梅林知道斯内普会采用怎样的教学方法，鉴于前五年（除了雷姆斯教授的第三年外）这门课上众多神奇的花样，他是不是可以有一点小小的期待。

哈利选择了中间靠左的位置，同堂的斯莱特林学院在教室的另一边。他可以感受到来自那边的瞪视，但就在他选择准备毫不犹豫地怒视回去的时候，教室的大门'砰'地一下打开了，斯内普大跨步地走了进来，长到地板的斗篷在身后翻滚着。哈利的目光立刻被那黑色的斗篷吸引了，哦，他在心里小小呻吟了一下，他想念这个，想念斯内普跨进教室时的那种压倒一切的气势。

斯内普站到了讲台前，环视了一下众人，这总能使人不自觉的发抖，罗恩就是其中一员。"我很庆幸看到了许多熟悉的面孔。人数比我料想的要多，不过考虑到去年的代课教授以及教课方法，我毫不奇怪会有这么多的人会得到优秀从而进入高级辅导班。"斯内普停顿了一下，声音更加严厉了，"不过，进了这个班不代表你在我眼里就是合格的，尤其是某些人或许是凭借着一些虚有其表的声誉而近来的。"说到这里，故意看了哈利一眼，引起了斯莱特林的一阵哄笑，"如果你们在中期测验中达不到标准，我不会给予你们第二次机会。无论是谁，立刻滚出我的课堂！"他很高兴自己学院的小蛇们在听到这句声明后及时收住了笑声，"我对于你们宛如指甲盖大小的脑容量记住这个声明这件事还是充满期待。现在，把魔杖放到一边，你们用不到它们，拿出你们的课本，我们这学年的课堂首先会接触到无声咒。翻到254页，自己阅读清楚关于无声咒的所有理论知识。我并不期待有些人像五年以来的魔药课那样 – 在不阅读清楚的情况下就开始酿制从而导致众多的不可想象的坩埚爆炸 – 而这里，一个不小心用魔杖对准了自己。"

所有的人，赶紧拿出课本翻到指定的页面，谁也不敢再多说一句。

"我真不敢相信，他的教学方法居然和去年那只粉红蛤蟆一样！这是黑魔法防御课，他居然只是让我们在这里看这些枯燥的课本。和他比起来我更想念你去年的DA课堂，你来教我们比这只蝙蝠要好得多。"没过多久，罗恩就对身边的哈利小声抱怨着。

哈利从课本中拉回视线，想对罗恩说些什么，可是他的视线却越过罗恩看到了坐在罗恩另一侧的赫敏高举着手臂，从手臂发抖的程度和脸上愤怒的程度来看，这个姿势已经持续了不小的一段时间。然后哈利顺着赫敏怒视的方向看去，斯内普悠闲地坐在讲桌前，对方显然早就注意到了这个高举的手臂，毕竟在大家埋头读书的时候一只高举的手臂是多么的突兀，不过斯内普就像没有看见似的并不理会赫敏。就在哈利准备劝说赫敏放下的时候，耳边传来了斯内普的话语。

"格兰杰小姐，放下你那愚蠢的手臂。我的教学计划轮不到你来指责，毕竟我还是个教授。如果你不服气，我可以在你身上做个示范，与你的对决，你是不可能赢过我的，只因为你的理论知识掌握的不够。现在回到你的课本上去，即使你已经背下了里面的每一个字，我要求的不是死记硬背，而失去理解以及思考。还有，格兰芬多因为你的质疑，扣五分！"

说这么一串话的时候，斯内普的姿势几乎都没有改过，也没有抬头看过格兰芬多这边。哈利拉了拉赫敏，让她放下手臂。看看现在是谁首先冲动的令学院丢分了。

在接下来的半节课里，没有人敢再出声，大家都低着头，恨不得在自己和课本之间施一个强力粘合咒。就在他们以为这节课就这样过去的时候，斯内普的声音又传了过来。

"现在，收好你们的课本，我们用不到了。我假设，在刚刚过去的那半节课中，你们已经仔细阅读了关于无声咒的一切说明。虽然我对于你们完全理解和掌握不抱丝毫信心。所有的人都站起来，将自己的桌子移到教室的四周，然后找到你自己的对手练习无声咒，你们可以自己选择从最简单的咒语开始。记住，闭上你们的嘴，别让我听到任何一个咒语的声音！"说完，他首先站了起来，率先将讲台和自己的椅子移走。

过了几秒钟之后，大家才反应过来刚才斯内普那些话的含义，立刻拿回自己的魔杖，开始移动桌椅，将教室的中间变成一个练习场地。从每个人的脸上都可以看到他们跃跃欲试的兴奋。

哈利的嘴角不由露出一个淡淡的微笑。这就是斯内普，从来不会给他们一句好话，但是他绝不会耽误自己的学生。他会让他们首先掌握好足够的理论知识以确保咒语不会出现差错然后再给他们练习的机会。但说到这个练习，哈利的嘴角又不由地有些抽搐，他已经掌握了无声咒，只是不能表现出来。哦，这一点太难了，明明一个已经会了的咒语要表现得像自己完全没接触一样。真的担心自己一不小心就露出了真面目。

哈利选择了和罗恩一组，赫敏正在和纳威一起练习。他很大方的让罗恩先练习，自己则一直当靶子，他实在是能少练习就尽量少练习，这样暴露的机会就会减小到最低。罗恩在练习最基本的"除你武器"，哈利拿着魔杖的手毫无防备地站在他的面前，可是罗恩的脸憋红了半天那根魔杖还是丝毫都没动，最终终于忍不住，小声嘀咕了咒语，魔杖飞了过去。哈利摇了摇头，刚想伸手召唤回自己的魔杖可又一想不能表现出无仗魔法，于是他走到罗恩身边拿回自己的魔杖，又站了回来，"兄弟，不要出声。在心里默念咒语。"

在罗恩练习的时候，哈利环顾了一下教室里其他的同学，其实仔细听还是可以听到嘴唇间嘟囔的咒语声，许许多多的人都在作弊。斯内普正在教室里来回穿行，指导所有的人。只不过话语中全部都是刺而且相当不耐烦，即使面对他自己的学院。但是他还是在纠正每个学生的动作，观察着每个学生练习的结果。他对哈利这组只扫了一眼，看见是罗恩在练习，什么也没说只是讽刺地笑了一下就离开了。

还没到下课的时候，斯内普意外的让大家停下手中的练习，他决定从所有人中抽出两位来给大家展示一下这节课所学到的。并且如果可能的话，这以后都会作为黑魔法防御术每节课最后一个课堂任务，并且每节课两个人，大家轮流来。

哈利听到这个宣布，他知道自己逃不过了，很明显他没有猜错，斯内普叫了他的名字。

"哈利·波特。让我们来看一下每年黑魔法都得O的黄金男孩在这节课上学到了什么。"斯莱特林那边爆发了一阵笑声，不过哈利看到自己学院这边同学的脸上写满了自豪，他们大多数都是DA军的，他们知道哈利的真实实力，"那么，另外一个，最好从斯莱特林里面选，有谁愿意和黄金男孩比试一下？"

带着对格兰芬多轻蔑的语气以及对自己学院鼓动的表情，很容易就激怒了众多小狮子们。哈利看到从对面的人中走出来一个修长的身影，有着一头铂金色的短发。

班上的其他同学都退到了一旁，单独留下哈利和马尔福两人站在教室中央。哈利想起了二年级的时候在洛哈特曾经的决斗俱乐部上，他也是这样和马尔福面对面站着，举着魔杖，等待着对方投来第一个咒语。只是这不是一个真正意义上的决斗，因此鞠躬之类的也都免除了。

哈利现在不知道要怎么办了，他不认为马尔福能打赢他，但是他现在不允许用无声咒，而这该死的环境要求无声咒。就在他迟疑不决之际，他看到马尔福已经先出手了，魔杖一挥，他的膝盖一软，跪了下去。

"哎呦，波特。怎么，还没有开始你就要向我下跪求饶吗？"马尔福邪恶地一笑，斯莱特林们哈哈大笑，"如果是以前或许我还会考虑放过你，不过今天我没有那么好的心情。"

哈利抬起了他的魔杖，指向马尔福，他现在只想将咒语抛到他的身上，他忘记了之前斯内普的警告，无声的投出一个"统统石化"。

大家还没反应过来，就看见马尔福向后倒了下去，对面是波特愤怒的目光。

"很好，波特。因为你的作弊，格兰芬多扣十分。这里是无声咒，而不是有声咒。请你在下次施咒的时候管好自己的嘴巴。"斯内普气愤地看了他一眼，然后对着他的教子施了一个"咒立停"，接着说，"斯莱特林因为马尔福成功地施展了无声咒而加上十分。现在下课！"

哈利低垂着头走回他的朋友身边，他不想让学院扣分的，他也不想让斯内普失望的。可是在马尔福站着打量着跪在他面前的自己时，他控制不了，那个看向他的眼神令他全身的血液都在愤怒的叫嚣，才会忘记了一切。不过好在大家都因为突如其来的变故没有注意到他成功地施展了一个无声咒，再加上斯内普刚刚对他失误的掩饰。

"抱歉，伙计，如果刚才上课的时候，你也能练习一下就不会这么糟糕了。我很抱歉刚才一直都是我在练而没给你机会。"等哈利已走过来，罗恩就拍了拍他的肩膀，表情语气里充满了抱歉。

"没关系的。"哈利这样说，可是他还是感到愤怒。赫敏想说什么，但是最终看到哈利的样子后闭上了嘴。

哈利和他的好友拿起收拾好的书包向门口走去，突然他感到围绕在自己周围的魔法起了涟漪，有一记咒语直直地向他的背后袭来，在本能的帮助下他猛地转过身什么也没管就对着那记咒语来的方向施展了一个"反弹咒"。然后他看到马尔福被那记咒语重重地弹到了墙上，哈利都忘记了他现在所施展的咒语都是结合了内在魔力的情况下，正如暑假麦格教授和斯内普希望的那样，这样调动体内魔法来施咒已经成了条件反射，所以效果都要比以往大得多，本来只想弹开那个射向他的咒语的，却没想到连着施咒的人也一起弹开了，而马尔福施的那个咒语也由于这个反弹咒而擦着他的身体射入了对面的墙内。

又是一连串的暴动，斯内普快要爆发了，他挤到人群中间，看到马尔福靠在墙上表情十分痛苦，对面哈利的魔杖还冒着火星，"波特，恶意攻击同学，格兰芬多扣五十分，晚上八点，留堂。"然后一句话也没再多说，向着马尔福走去。

"嗨，哈利，你刚才真厉害。看到那个白鼬被弹到墙上一瞬间的表情了吗？真是太不可思议的痛快了。"罗恩欢乐地拍着哈利的后背，根本没有注意到好友其实没有一点高兴。

"罗恩，闭嘴。我们今天已经丢失了六十五分了，这才是第一节课。"赫敏十分生气，"哈利，到底是怎么回事？"

哈利知道她在问什么，如果说刚才在课堂上没有其他人发现哈利是会相信的，可是要说赫敏没有发现，那绝对是不可能的。赫敏肯定知道了他第一次对抗马尔福时成功地使用了无声咒，在第二次对抗马尔福时魔力波动明显比以往都要强烈而且要稳定。可是该死的他不能解释，他无法解释。"拜托，赫敏，我不能说。我无法解释。"

"哈利·詹姆斯·波特！"这个架势就是说如果他不解释清楚的话她是不会放过他的。

"不是现在。"哈利放弃了，"周末，这个周日，我会告诉你的。"

看来赫敏对于他的这个回答还是比较满意，于是现在就放弃了这个话题。

哈利感到全身都在疲惫，虽然只上了一节课。这才开学第一堂课，他就得到了一个留堂。他现在都不敢想象晚上去地窖，斯内普会怎样对他。而且他这里还有他的好友，他需要对他们做以解释。他想着，要快，明天一早就必须要去和校长谈一谈了。

Ende von Kap. 14


	15. Chapter 15 墙壁上的留言

**Kapitel. 15 ****墙壁上的留言**

"今天到底是怎么回事？马尔福因为你的攻击撞到墙上的时候脊椎都骨折了。"斯内普挑眉看着对面站着的黄金男孩。

"我的攻击？他脊椎骨折了吗，很好，那是他活该要遭受的！我没有攻击他，我只不过是反击了他的攻击！"哈利的眼中喷出愤怒，"我说过我欠他一次，可是上次那一拳我已经还清了，要是他再敢攻击我，我绝对不会不管。你指责我攻击他，那你知不知道是他先从背后对我施咒的，要不是我感应到了，现在躺在医院的就是我！而且我一开始并不知道那是他，我也没有对他施咒，只是把来自背后的那记咒语反弹开了而已。还有，他在决斗中侮辱了我！"

斯内普叹了口气，"控制好你的魔力。现在，冷静下来，我们再谈。"

哈利闭上了眼睛，过了一会又再度睁开，斯内普手一挥指示他坐在书桌对面的椅子上。

"我能说，你在这么做了之后，对于他侮辱你他对你施咒这一点，感到愤怒发泄了，这点我不否认，这样你的心里就会感到好受一些。但是，你能不能告诉我，除了这一点外，你这样做还有什么好的结果吗？"

哈利想了想，然后摇了摇头。

"那么，现在告诉我，你这么做之后，所表露出来的弊端。"

哈利又想了一下，"很有可能在斯莱特林们的面前暴露自己真实的实力，而且这很有可能让他们身后的食死徒家长们知道，进而伏地魔就知道了我的能力。"

斯内普点了点头，"比较一下两者，你认为是利大于弊还是弊大于利？"

哈利艰难地吞咽了一声， "弊远远大于利。"

"你知道卢修斯是一个忠贞的食死徒，虽然他现在在监狱。而德拉克，我敢保证他现在还没有烙上黑魔标志，但是这一天应该不会远的，无论他愿意还是不愿，这是马尔福家族所要赋予的。你今天最失败的不是在所有六年级斯莱特林面前展示了你小小的能力，而是直接将这股力量作用在了德拉克马尔福的身上。还是两次。他一定已经知道了你已经很好的掌握了无声咒，即使我后来有故意帮你歪曲事实。"

"对不起，教授。"声音小的犹如蚊子在唱歌。

斯内普没有理会他的道歉，"那么，第一件事，在决斗的时候，你本来可以怎样做来避免展示你会无声咒这个事实呢？鉴于我都已经让你第一节课出来展示了，后面的练习估计轮到你会还有一阵子，这样你就不会这么早的暴露。"

哈利没有想到斯内普让他第一节课出来做示范还有这一层用心，他今天应该施展一个有声咒的，这毕竟是第一节课，即使他不会无声咒没有人会在意，到下一个咒语的学习还要好一段时间呢。"我应该施展一个有声咒来对抗他，这样就不会有人知道我已经掌握了无声咒。"

"是的，你本来应该这样做，可是你没有。"语气很平淡，却没有指责，"那么，第二件事呢，你又能做些什么来避免？"

"我本可以对自己施一个'盔甲护身'，然后再查明是谁在我的身后对我施了咒，而不是一开始就攻击回去。"

"对，'盔甲护身'是比'反弹咒'更好的选择。可是，你当时选择'反弹咒'也并没有错，本来反弹咒也是一个很好的选择，它不会造成伤害，只会将你身后的魔咒弹开，只是你忘记了你现在所有的咒语都是结合了体内的魔力，效果要比单纯的咒语厉害得多，这才造成了小马尔福直接承受了你的魔力攻击。"

哈利点了点头，这一点他确实忘记了，在暑假的时候他在麦格教授和斯内普面前可以无所顾忌的施展咒语，所以已经习惯了，却没想到开学来的第一节课就惹上了麻烦。

"无论你愿不愿，你都要记住，你还有任务要完成，这些和最终比起来都只不过是小事而已。"

哈利听出来斯内普的这句话中参杂了些许无奈与痛苦，这一刻他突然感到或许斯内普是理解他的，理解他对那架在高位的英雄称号的无奈以及由不得自己做主的命运的痛苦。斯内普没有给他进一步思考的机会。

"将德拉科的挑衅作为训练，来磨练你的耐性，有时言语是比魔杖更加厉害的武器。不要再这么鲁莽了，我们经受不了一步错误。"

虽然哈利不能完全理解斯内普的话，但他还是点了点头。

~Ooo~ooO~

星期日的一大早，刚吃完早饭，赫敏就来到了公共休息室哈利的身边，显然她没有忘记开学第一天哈利给她的承诺。

哈利叹了口气，望着赫敏坚定的眼神，"好吧，去叫上罗恩。我们不能在这里谈，去有求必应室吧。而且我需要给你们展示一点东西，不能在大家面前。"

赫敏疑惑的看了他一眼，还是起身去叫铁三角的另一个人。

哈利望着赫敏的背影，脑中想起了开学第二天同校长的谈话。

"_邓布利多教授，我真的不能告诉赫敏和罗恩我暑假的课程吗？"_

_校长坐在书桌的后面，蓝色的眼睛透过镜片直直望进哈利的眼中，过了许久才开口，"格兰杰小姐是个聪明的女巫。我听说了你昨天在黑魔法防御课上的表现，我相信她已经看出了你的变化。我只问你一个问题，你相信他们吗？"_

_哈利对老巫师提出的这个问题感到奇怪，他绝对相信他的两个好友，虽然赫敏总是刨根到底并且有时这样做会让他感到厌烦，而且罗恩绝对是一个冲动暴躁有时没有头脑的人，当然这样说罗恩不代表他认为以前的自己会比罗恩多些头脑，但是关于信任，他可以无条件的给予他的两位好友这一点，他们都是正直纯正的格兰芬多，赫敏会站在他的这一边，对于罗恩只要有些事他想通了的话也会给予他无条件的支持。他们都是会为他牺牲了性命的朋友，同样他能给予那两位的也是同等的回报。因此，哈利坚定地向邓布利多点了点头。_

_邓布利多没有再说话，他思考了一阵，才又缓缓开口，"那么，哈利，我相信你能选择告诉他们什么不告诉他们什么。而且我相信你能给他们一个很好的解释，并且不会毁掉我们之间的约定。"_

_哈利再次点了点头，校长已经给予了他绝对的自由。然后离开了校长办公室。_

哈利还在思考着都告诉他的两个朋友什么。对于校长突然间给予他的绝对的自由，他一时间感到有些难以适应。以往的邓布利多都会告诉他要去做什么，不要去做什么，或者是他还太小不需要知道这些，不告诉他是为了他好。这是第一次，校长在一件关系重大的事情上给予了他自由的选择权。他可以什么都不说，也可以全盘托出，还可以选择性的解释。一切都在于他自己的意愿。为什么校长突然间改变了，他是为了什么才让哈利开始自己做决定？这一点哈利思考了快一个星期还是没有想通，而且他也没有同任何人说起来过。

"哈利，哈利—"

哈利突然感到有人在摇他的肩膀，然后回过神来。

"恭喜你，伙计，回到了现实世界。"罗恩站在沙发的一旁打趣的说道。

哈利抱歉的笑了笑，"对不起，我在思考一些事情。那么我们现在走吧。"看到对方点了点头，哈利站了起来，率先踏出了胖夫人的门。

在门口转了三圈，有求必应室的门打开了。里面有两个长长的沙发，以及放在两者之间的一个茶几，上面摆放着一些甜点和南瓜汁。房屋一侧还有一个燃烧着的壁炉，火光照得整个房间分外暖和。而与壁炉相对的房屋的另一侧却明显没有多少摆设，空出了很大一片空间。赫敏和罗恩没有说什么，只是跟着哈利走了进去。这是根据哈利的需求创造出来的房子。

哈利选择了一个沙发，蜷缩在里面，将膝盖拉回身体双手环抱着，看着坐在对面沙发上的两个好友，"问吧。"然后对着赫敏笑了笑，"我知道你憋了快一个星期了。"

赫敏脸稍稍有点红，"那么，哈利，第一节黑魔法防御课上到底是怎么回事？"

"你是在问哪件事？"哈利眨了眨眼睛，他才不相信赫敏只看出了一件事。

"首先，你和马尔福之间的决斗。"

哈利笑出了声，他猜得果然不错，"你认为呢，赫敏。"

"你用了无声咒。你已经学会了无声咒。"没有询问，赫敏说的是一个陈述句。

"哇，是真的吗，哈利？你那天是用的无声咒？太棒了！"

哈利的目光转到罗恩脸上，"是的，我用的是无声咒。"

"但是，为什么你一开始就不用无声咒制止他，而是先让他攻击了你？"赫敏就是对这一点感到不解。

"恩，在解释这一点之前，你们两个需要向我发誓，今天所有的谈话只保留在这个房间之内，只能是在我们三个人之中。不能有任何人知道！"

在哈利严肃的神情和话语下，赫敏与罗恩都不由自主的点了点头，然后严肃地看着哈利的眼睛说道，"我起誓。"

"很好。"哈利点了点头，"我之所以不在一开始就对他使用无声咒，是因为我不能那样做。"哈利挥手打断了赫敏的提问的意图，"这个不能不是说我的能力不能，而是我不被允许。我不能在那些斯莱特林面前展示我会了无声咒，他们中的一些一定会告诉他们的父母，然后我在学校的一些咒语进度就会直接传到伏地魔的耳中。"罗恩因为这个名字小小的颤抖了一下，"所以，为了更好的掩饰，我必须显得我不会无声咒。可是马尔福那个时候侮辱了我，我一时不小心就展示了出来。"说到这里哈利吐了吐舌头，"不过我很高兴，那个时候大家的目光都集中在马尔福的身上，当然除了你，赫敏，只有你看到了我使用的是无声咒。"当然这是假的，知道这点的还包括为他掩盖的防御术教授和直接遭受了咒语的马尔福。

"啊哈，那个老蝙蝠一定想不到你已经掌握了无声咒。那个因作弊而扣除的分数真亏。真想看看如果那时他看到你成功使用了无声咒时吃惊的表情，而不是错把那当成你有声咒的作弊。"罗恩听到这里不由地抱怨了起来。

哈利浅浅地笑了一下，"是的，很可惜。我也想看看他惊讶的表情。"

赫敏习惯了罗恩对斯内普一向的不敬，她这次也没多说什么，因为她心中还有一个疑问，"那么之后马尔福的攻击呢，又是怎么回事？我清楚的听到你只说出了一个反弹咒，难道你会无声咒和有声咒同时施咒？"说到这里，赫敏痛苦地挑起了一侧眉毛，如果这是事实，那么哈利就要比她强的太多了，不对，应该是比现存的所有人都强大，因为据她所知历来还没有人能这两个咒语同时使用。

"赫敏，没有人能同时施两个咒语，不管是有声咒还是无声咒。无论你是嘴上说出的咒语还是心里想的咒语都是由大脑发出来的指令，不可能同时想到两个的。"哈利笑了，然后看到赫敏那痛苦的表情消失了，"我当时确实是感到背后有人攻击我，然后我就下意识的转身施展了一个反弹咒，本意是想将那个咒语弹开…"

"等等，等等，哈利。"罗恩听到这里，插进一句话，"你是说你感到了背后有人攻击你？可是那时我和你站在一起，我并没有感到任何异样。你有感到吗，敏？"罗恩扭头问了问赫敏，对方也摇了摇头，然后一同再看着哈利。

"是这样的，我感到了周围魔法的波动。"

"这是你暑假学习到的？"罗恩问。

"是的。"哈利点了点头

"是邓布利多教授教导你的？"赫敏的声音里有小小的羡慕。

"嗯？"哈利一时没跟上赫敏的思维。

"就是你的假期补课啊，放假的时候邓布利多教授来信说你暑假会一直住在霍格沃兹接受单独辅导。我就知道，和邓布利多教授学习能学到很多东西。"

哈利的嘴角露出一丝微笑，为了那句赫敏说的可以学到很多东西。确实他学到了很多，但却不是跟校长。不过他之前并没有想好要怎么对他的伙伴说辅导老师，因为他是绝对不会将斯内普双面间谍的身份公布出来的，这无关信任，这是他和斯内普的秘密，他只想将这个保守在他们两人之间。不过恰好，他的朋友很好的为他解决了这个问题，"是的，我学到了很多。"狡猾的回答，承认其中正确的一半但是不去否认错误的一半并且也没有透漏授课教授是谁。

"这个可以作为下一个问题，那么先告诉我们，那个反弹咒是怎么回事？"赫敏急着解答自己的疑惑。

"这个问题可以和暑假辅导合起来一起回答你。正是因为假期的训练，让我对魔法有了更深的掌握，所以现在任何一个咒语，我施展起来都会比原来的效果要强。所以那个时候才会不光反弹了咒语，而且连施咒的人也一起弹开了。"哈利想到马尔福因他一个不小心被撞到了墙上心里就感到很爽快。

"哈利，你现在到底有多厉害？"赫敏的表情很是严肃。

哈利放开了环抱着的双腿，指了指桌子上的茶杯，"对它施一个悬浮咒。"

赫敏不解，但还是拿出了魔杖，"羽加迪姆勒维奥萨—"杯子轻轻地飘了起来，然后又缓缓落下。

哈利看到赫敏收好魔杖，他并没有拿出魔杖，只是用手指着杯子，没有任何声音，杯子飘了起来，悬浮的比赫敏刚才更高更快，然后哈利收回了魔力，杯子落回远处。他满意地看到了对面两位好友惊讶地睁圆了双眼，下巴也快掉到了地上。

"无仗…无仗…"

"无仗魔法加无声咒！"罗恩替身旁的赫敏说完了他刚才的话。

哈利好笑的看着赫敏的失态，点了点头。

"这是真的？哈利，无仗魔法加无声咒！你居然会了这个！你知道无仗魔法有多难吗？我唯一只见过邓布利多教授使用过。"赫敏兴奋地都快要哭出来了。

"敏，平静下来。"罗恩拍了拍她的肩膀。

赫敏深吸了一口气，"哈利，你暑假还学到了什么？"

哈利眨了眨他绿色的眼睛，玩味地看着赫敏，他知道赫敏现在绝对是快要被好奇心和嫉妒心杀死了，"还有三点，让我慢慢来说。"看到赫敏和罗恩点了点头，他开始继续讲述，"首先，我想罗恩已经告诉了你，而且你自己也发现了我推掉了这学年的魔药课。是因为六年的魔药课我差不多在暑假已经学完了。"

"什么？魔药课！老天呐，哈利，魔药啊！你居然学习了魔药！"罗恩听到这里大叫起来。

"其实，魔药学起来也不是那么无趣。当你成功酿制出一剂魔药的时候，那种感觉相当不错。"哈利又想到了整个暑假他站在斯内普的身边认真的酿制魔药并且能时不时地观察魔药大师娴熟的手法，真的是一种享受，嘴角不由地微微上翘。

"嗨，你是谁？我认识的哈利绝对不会说魔药课有趣的。"

赫敏打了罗恩一下，"我很高兴，哈利，你终于认识到这门课的重要性并且学习了它。这个也是邓布利多教授教你的吗？"

"不。"哈利本来想说是的，可是又觉得这上面撒谎没有多少意义，斯内普本来就是顶尖级的魔药大师，如果是和他学习的至少对于赫敏来说反而更容易接受一些，"是和斯内普教授。"

"天哪，你绝对不是哈利波特。"罗恩又爆发出一声惨叫，"打住，这个话题停下吧，我不想知道你暑假是怎样和那只油腻腻的黑蝙蝠度过的。我现在知道你暑假学习了六年级的魔药，然后六年级的课堂你放弃了斯拉格霍恩教授的魔药。这就够了，让我们进行到下一个话题。"

哈利对着罗恩翻了个白眼，他也很乐意将话题岔开，不想和他们继续讨论斯内普的问题，"那么第二点，暑假我和麦格教授学习了两样东西，第一是人体变形术。回想一下，你们见过我应用的，虽然那个时候你们不知道。"

赫敏和罗恩同时陷入了沉思，然后又同时恍然大悟，"对角巷！"

"是的。"哈利的笑容很是灿烂。

"可是，你在火车上告诉我们那是复方汤剂。"罗恩又回忆起什么。

"喂，伙计。我那时可没说我是服用了复方汤剂。实际上说我服用了复方汤剂的人是你，而我那时并没有承认。"哈利狡黠地眨了眨眼。

"嘿，你那是愚弄了我们。"

"我很抱歉。"这么说着，实际上哈利并不抱歉，他只是对两位笑笑，"那个时候邓布利多教授并不允许我对任何人讲述我暑期补课的内容。"

"那么，这么说来你可以任意改变自己的面容了？"赫敏讲话题扯了回来。

"是的。但是这样做太耗费魔力了，上一次用完回来我就需要休息好久才恢复。不是万不得已，我是不会用它的。"

看样子赫敏接受了他的回答，"那么，你说的从麦格教授那里学来的另一样是什么？"

哈利并没有回答她这个问题，相反他站了起来，走到房间中比较空的另一侧站在。

"哈利，你要干—"罗恩的话语还没有说完，就被眼前的变化打断了。站在他面前的根本不是哈利，那是一只…一只…

它有着马的身形，黑色的皮毛光滑整洁，绿色的眼睛犀利闪动，强健的四肢来回踱步，柔顺的尾鬃左右摆动，以及一对时隐时现的透明的翅膀。

"灵马！"赫敏抢先说了出来。

灵马是一种魔法生物，魔法部分类级别：XXX。它们与马的唯一区别就是，在它们的背脊上还长着一对透明的翅膀，时而显现时而隐形。它们可以在草地上策马飞驰，也可以借助这对翅膀翱翔蓝天。如果它们愿意，甚至这对翅膀是可以有意识地隐形起来。它们性情温顺，但不太与巫师们接触，是一种无害的生物，只在受到攻击的时候才会反击。而且野生灵马有着强大的治愈能力。

一眨眼的功夫，灵马又恢复成了哈利的身形。半响，三个人都没有说话。最终还是罗恩打破了沉默。

"这么说，哈利，你成功地学会了阿尼玛格斯？"

"是的。"哈利不好意思地笑了笑，"麦格教授当初看到我完整的阿尼玛格斯形体时的表现就和赫敏一样。"

罗恩转身看了看站在身旁的女巫，她一手捂住了嘴，眼眶已经润红了，泪水在里面开始打转。哈利走上前去，抱住了她，安慰式地拍了拍她的背。

"哈利，你太棒了。不光是你暑假学到的这些，你的阿尼玛格斯简直是太厉害了，谁也想不到你的阿尼玛格斯居然是个魔法生物。"赫敏的头埋在哈利的肩膀处，声音闷闷地传了出来。

"是的。当时麦格教授也不敢相信。"然后他拉着两位好友又回到沙发处坐好，"现在你们明白了吧，我绝对不能将我的真实实力展示给那些斯莱特林。我必须隐藏起来！"

赫敏和罗恩都点了点头，"放心，我们不会说出去的。"

"哈利，你现在这么厉害，有没有想过这学期重新组建DA？"其实这个暑假赫敏就有这个打算。

哈利吃了一惊，他从来没有考虑到这一点。"不，敏，我不打算这么做。"

"为什么呢？去年，我们在DA和你学到了很多。我敢肯定那些DA成员一定也想继续跟你学习。"罗恩也赞同赫敏的提议。

"你们想想我们去年为什么组织DA军？因为乌姆里奇的黑魔法防御课简直一团糟糕。那么今年呢，校长已经换了这门课的教授。罗恩，你别打断我。虽然斯内普的课程让人很难熬，他会不停地挑你的刺，不停地讽刺你，让你不得好过，但是你们必须承认，除了三年级的卢平教授，在过去的五年里又有哪位教授交给了我们真正的一些知识。无论斯内普的人怎么样的混蛋，他的课上我们还是能学到一些的。而且他除了对格兰芬多比较偏激外，给其他学院的讽刺也少一些，我相信大家在他的课上是有收获的。而且，我今年没有时间组织DA了。虽然暑假结束了，可是我的课外辅导没有结束，我依旧要接着我暑假的课程继续训练。"哈利一口气说完，没有给他们任何反驳的机会。

"你是说你开了学之后还要接教授的单独授课？"罗恩简直不可思议地问。

"是的，伙计，而且还有魁地奇的训练，我实在是分不出再多的时间给DA了。"哈利干巴巴地说。

"哈利，你知道吗，你简直太幸运了。可以跟着教授们单独上课。"赫敏的声音充满了羡慕。

"哦，敏，当你知道课程训练的过程你就不会羡慕我了。"哈利笑了笑，想起了他暑假跟着斯内普刚开始训练的艰苦。而罗恩则给了赫敏一记白眼。

"那么，哈利，你能不能答应我，分出一点时间给我。我想让你对我的黑魔法防御课进行课外辅导。"赫敏充满希望地看着他。

哈利知道，赫敏对知识的渴望，并且她的O.成绩除了黑魔法防御是个E外，其他都是O。不想打破好友的梦想，也为了对他们撒谎的一点小小的补偿，哈利点了点头答应了赫敏，"每个礼拜天，我们可以来有求必应室，我可以对你的黑魔法防御术进行指导。罗恩，你要加入我们吗？"哈利扭头看了看另一位好友。

"当然！"罗恩会给他一个微笑。

三个人都笑了起来。哈利的一颗心算是落地了，他将自己能说的都透漏给了他的好友，这时他觉得自己轻松了许多。他不喜欢对好友撒谎或是隐瞒，而现在所有的事情，除了他和斯内普之间的小秘密外，其他都说清楚了，而且还同好友定制了一个小小课堂。没有什么比现在好友在他的身边让他感到更为高兴的了。

~Ooo~ooO~

星期一的清晨，哈利早早的起来，他的心情不错，昨天在有求必应室里与赫敏罗恩谈了很久，并且解释了很多事情。他很高兴三个人还是像以前一样好。迫不及待地叫罗恩起床，抓着他向大厅走去吃早饭。同往常一样赫敏早已在公共休息室里看书等着他们俩的到来了。

离大厅越近，哈利的感觉就越不舒服，他总感觉像是要发生什么似的。而这种感觉在他来到大厅的入口处就应验了。那里挤满了人，看样子仿佛来大厅吃饭的人都挤到了门口没人进去，并且大家都在低头叽叽喳喳地说着什么。突然有人看见了他，喊了一声，"哈利波特来了。"人群一听见这个喊声，所有的耳语立马停了下来，而且还自动给他分开了一条路。

哈利的心里充满了疑惑，但他还是顺着分出来的路向大厅门口走去，赫敏与罗恩在他的身后忠实地跟着他。当他来到大厅门口，真正看清了里面的时候倒吸了一口凉气。

不可能！这是直接反应到哈利脑中的一个词。他快速地跑了进去，赫敏与罗恩在看清楚之后也倒吸一口气。赫敏推了一下罗恩，让他跟在哈利身后，自己则向另一侧的校长办公室跑去。

现在还是夏季，虽然气温不高，但是太阳还是早早的就升上了天空，照亮大厅里的每一个角落。但是在正对大厅入口的墙上，就在职工教师席的后方，在那面霍格沃兹校旗的下方，有一片小小的阴影，显然是有人施了咒语来保持这片阴影。在阴影的投射的地方，闪亮的绿色黑魔标记扭动着，它的旁边还有几个词语一样闪烁着—"交出波特"！

哈利走到那面墙前，黑魔标记缠绕着骷髅的蛇发出嘶嘶的响声，当他真正看清附着在这个标记与单词上面的东西时，双拳不由紧紧地攥在了一起，指甲都深深地陷在了肉里。

这不是食死徒闯进了霍格沃兹，这就是学校里的人做的！

而他认出来了，那附着在上面的是曾经乔治告诉过他的某个东西。他知道只有一个人有这个东西，他亲眼看到他拿着这个东西。

亮血粉，一种可以使血液发光的东西，尤其是在黑夜中。

Ende von Kap. 15


	16. Chapter 16 对敌人的咒语

**Kapitel. 16 ****对敌人的咒语**

_这是一个没有月色的午夜，但周围也不是漆黑的伸手不见五指，可是透过云朵射到地面的月光却更增加了这诡异的气氛。_

_森林中间的空地上，站了许多穿着黑色斗篷带着兜帽和面具的人。这是食死徒的一次聚会，一次狂欢。他们恭敬地站在那里，全体屈膝向前，等待着王座上那个人的到来。_

_德拉科跪在他母亲纳西莎和姨妈贝拉的中间，这是他第一次来参加这种会议，不由得双眼好奇地在面具后方打量着四周。该死的大家都带着一样的面具他根本认不出来。离他不远的两个人应该是老高尔和老克拉布，看他们那庞大的身躯就知道了。本来这次的会议应该是由卢修斯带他来的，可是暑假前的那次行动他使自己陷入到了阿兹卡班当中。德拉科再次环视了四周，还有一个人会使他在这里感到安心，可是他却没有找到那个黑发黑瞳的教父。事实上，他应该在早早之前就做好准备了的，当他父亲告诉他有这样一个聚会时，可是第一次参加他还是感到恐惧，这是一种自己无法掌握的对未知的恐惧。就在他思考的时候，从左前侧传来了沙沙的爬行声，他感到左袖被母亲不着痕迹地拉了一下，德拉科收回眼神望着前方的地面。他是一个马尔福，他能做到。_

_伏地魔坐在他的王座上，他今晚的心情很不错，因为诺特的计划差不多就要成功了。_

"_诺特。"从那口中吐出的英语单词都带着蛇佬腔的嘶嘶声。_

"_是的，我王。"和贝拉隔了两个人过去的那个人往前走了一步，跪在黑魔王的脚边，吻了吻他的长袍。_

"_我很高兴他们对于你给予并承诺的礼物相当满意。"黑魔王故意停顿了一下，任谁听起来都知道这话后面还有一个但是的转折，"但是，这还远远不够。我再给你三个月的时间，希望你能在圣诞节前将自己的计划完成。"_

"_这是我的荣幸，我的王。"诺特再次吻了吻那长袍，退了回去。他的声音中充满了骄傲和满足，只因为得到了黑魔王的赞赏与黑魔王赋予任务的信任。_

"_好了，我的奴仆们。"黑魔王眯着眼睛对着跪在身前的所有食死徒们放大了声音，"今天不是一次会议，我也不需要你们向我报告任何事情。同以往一样吧，尽情的狂欢，在今夜，这是我们的聚会，地牢将在今晚对你们全权开放。去吧，我的食死徒们，去向他们展示你们的力量。"_

_随着黑魔王说完这句话，跪在下面的食死徒们站起身都爆发出了一阵欢呼以及对黑魔王的感激，一个接一个的幻影移形了。就在德拉科还没有反应过来要做什么的时候，贝拉抓住了他的胳膊，幻影移形独有的拉扯力袭上了他的感官。_

_当德拉科再次感到脚落在了地面上，他睁开了眼睛。四周已经不是黑暗的森林了，而是透着微微火光的湿润的石墙。他感到对这里漠然的熟悉。贝拉轻声对他说了一句"跟着我"然后就走在了前面。德拉科可以从她轻轻颤抖的话语和她急速向前的步伐中感到她的兴奋。他向后望了一眼，那里有一扇门，看样子应该是地牢的入口。就在他转头的一瞬他看到了那门上的标志，终于一切全都明白了，为何他对这里这么熟悉。_

_这里就是马尔福庄园的地牢。_

_在他五岁的那年，他已经记不清是为了什么事情，反正当时卢修斯特别气愤，抓着他来到了这里。那时的他在这阴冷潮湿的石头房间中的某一间呆了足足三天，直到他的母亲将他接了出去。从那之后他不敢再违抗他的父亲，一心只想去按照卢修斯的教育成为一名合格的马尔福。他的父亲对他倒也再没有不满，所以渐渐地，地牢那件事情他就忘在了记忆里。直到今天再次站在这里。_

_他边想着，脚步不由得跟着贝拉向前走去。他对地牢并不了解，这里有多少个房间，有多少条道路，他都不清楚。而这一切，显然身前的贝拉要比他熟悉的多了。那么这里作为黑魔王特有的地牢也不是一天两天的事情了。_

_德拉科很快又重新带上了他原有的表情面具，虽然这会他还带着食死徒面具，但是在一个陌生的环境中保有一个马尔福面无表情的表情让他感到舒适。毕竟他是一个马尔福，需要将所有一切转化为己所用。所以他跟在贝拉的身后，努力地记下地牢中的地形。_

_走了一段路，他们来到了地牢的中心，这里有一小片空地，可以通向其他走道的其他牢房。当他一踏上这小片空地的时候，才知道在刚才那条入口的走道上施了很强劲的静音咒。这里显然不处于静音咒的保护范围之内。耳边充满了尖叫声，呻吟声，求饶声。很显然食死徒们在这些囚徒的身上发泄着自己的欲望。_

_当贝拉正准备转身对德拉科说什么的时候，一个低暗阴冷的声音在他的身后响起，"我忠诚的贝拉，你去玩吧，小马尔福就交给我了。"德拉科在听到这句话之后，全身的血液仿佛都凝固了一般，而眼前的贝拉却因为这个提议而双眼放射出光芒，致了谢急忙向着其中某个小房间走去。_

_一只干枯的手从身后向前伸，掀掉了附在德拉科脸上的面具，缓缓抚上他的面颊，另一只手环上他的胸部将他固定在身后的那具身躯中。"好好看着，德拉科。看着这些麻瓜们的无能，他们对力量的渴望。你可以做到，你是纯血的骄傲，你可以让他们在你的身下辗转，求饶，呻吟。你可以掌握他们的生死，你可以干你想做的一切。去好好欣赏吧，然后回到我这里，我会交给你一个任务。如果你想要你的父亲回来，你会答应我的。而且作为我的准仆人，你不能拒绝你的主人。"那只手有意无意地从脸颊划过他的嘴唇，然后又拂过耳朵顺着脖子来到他的后颈，并停在了那里，大拇指有一下没一下地抚摸着。德拉科可以感受到身后这具身躯所辐射出来的力量，他脆弱的脖子在对方的手下，他的父亲还在阿兹卡班，而且自己将来会是他的奴仆。主人的意愿就是他的一切。他会成为一个优秀的马尔福，一个合格的食死徒。_

"_去吧，然后回来。"在他后颈上的手稍稍用力，将德拉科推出了那个怀抱。_

_德拉科随便选了一条走道进去，走道两边的每个房间中至少关着四个麻瓜。地上到处都是散落的衣服，有的麻瓜在食死徒的身下承受着一波一波的侵犯，有的麻瓜确是承受着一次一次的咒语攻击。当然，这是食死徒们的盛宴，他们用着自己的意愿来凌辱这些麻瓜，这些在他们眼中一文不值的生物，这些注定了日后要被他们屠杀的物种。德拉科的眼神十分复杂，总有一天他会成为他们当中的一员的，如果这是一个马尔福要做的。德拉科再次挂上标准的马尔福的嘴脸，在走道里溜了一圈，冷漠地看着每个房间大同小异的情景，然后退了出来回到王的脚下。_

"这就是我第一次参加食死徒的聚会。"德拉科结束了他的讲述，语气相当平静，让人根本听不出来他内心的波澜。

"那天我有重要的魔药，不能参加那场聚会。"对面的黑发男人说道，实际上他厌恶那种聚会，所以才故意找了一个这样的借口，哪怕过后会被惩罚。不过他的怪癖在食死徒们当中也是相当知名的，也没人在乎他是不是真的去了。

"你知道他交给了我怎样的任务吗？"

黑发男人正准备出口说"不要告诉我"的时候，对方已经再次开口了。

"他让我尽一切可能在霍格沃兹制造混乱。"仿佛想到了自己恶作剧的效果，铂金男孩的嘴角微微上翘。

那么现在一切都明了了。霍格沃兹现在确实是每个学生都提心吊胆，就如同四年前传闻密室被打开的时候一样。只不过代替了那时候书写在墙上的文字的是时不时出现在某个阴影中的黑魔标志和交出波特的组合。波特曾经对他和校长说过，这是马尔福的杰作，可惜他们加强了戒备，却依旧毫无作用，并且没有确凿的证据。不能因为曾经看到马尔福手中拿过亮血粉就能指责这是他的诡计，再说了那天在翻倒巷看到马尔福表面上来说并不是哈利。

"这个骚动确实令人印象深刻。"斯内普露出了一丝假笑。如果黑魔王要的紧紧是混乱，那么这并不是最重要的，因为这毕竟只是一个小小的恶作剧，不会真正伤害到任何人的性命。只是斯内普想不明白黑魔王为什么要这样做。而且更重要的是，刚才德拉科的讲述中再次提到了诺特的计划。他对此依旧是一无所知，而且看起来黑魔王对计划现阶段还是相当满意并且只交由了诺特去做，有没有旁人的帮忙他更是不可能知道。食死徒们总是单独执行任务。

"那么，你告诉我这些只是因为想要告诉我，我错过了一场美妙的盛宴？"

"不。"铂金男孩立刻出口反驳，"我告诉你是因为，在霍格沃兹里我只信任你一人。我来找你，只因为你是我的教父。"

斯内普不安地扭动了一下，这个孩子在学校的时候都会很有礼貌地称他为斯内普教授，只有私下里会叫他的教名，这点他给了他许可，可是却很少听到他叫他教父这个称呼，这不由地让斯内普皱起了眉，从小他就把这个孩子当成是自己的在疼爱。

"教父。"德拉科站起身，来到斯内普的身边，跪在他的脚下，将头轻轻的放在了对方的大腿上，就像小时候一样。斯内普的手不由地抚上了那铂金色的头发。"我找你只是想将这一切说出来，没有别的原因了。我知道我现在还没做好准备，不过要不了多久了，我就会成为一名食死徒，追随他的脚步，跟在他的身后，为了马尔福家族的荣誉，我没有选择。"

斯内普没有说话，只是一下一下抚摸着男孩的头发，像以前每次德拉科渴望得到安慰时一样，他的脆弱只在这一刻展现也只在他教父的面前展现。他需要一个理智的人站在他的身后，他需要一个他展示脆弱的时候不会嘲笑他的人，他需要一个他想要静下来的时候不会打扰他的人。而这一切卢修斯做不到，只有他的教父给了他他需要的这些。从这点上说，他的教父相比卢修斯更像他的父亲。

过了许久，德拉科站起身，扯了扯弄皱的长袍，斯内普帮他将头发恢复回那傲慢的贵族发式，"谢谢你，西弗勒斯。我要回去了。"

德拉科走了，他没有听到在他关上地窖门的一瞬，斯内普对着他的背影说了句"你有选择的"。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利哼着愉快的小调，自从他对好友坦白以来已经过了三个星期了，他们就像那天说好的每个星期都会来有求必应室进行一次训练。虽然这几周来中途不断穿插着马尔福在全校范围内的恶作剧，而他也知道以及确定那是马尔福做的，可无奈他手上没有证据，而校长们加强了防御还是没能逮住他。哈利刚刚又对赫敏还有罗恩进行了一次黑魔法防御术的训练，结束之后赫敏急急忙忙跑向图书馆，她给自己制定的读书计划稍稍有点落下了。而罗恩因为训练感到疲惫，他要回寝室吃些东西然后睡上一觉，然后他计划着拿着扫帚去魁地奇球场飞上一会，不过最后可能在稍晚的时候他肯定会被赫敏找来逼他完成这周的作业。

哈利告别了他们两个，他又在有求必应室里呆了一会，练习了一些前不久才跟斯内普学习的咒语以及混血王子那本书边边角角标注的有趣的咒语。这会他正心情愉快地从八楼的走廊往下走，外面阳光很好，所以他暂时还不想回公共休息室。而且两个周后是第一场魁地奇比赛，格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇，他还可以去等罗恩醒来之后一起去飞一会，唯一值得庆幸的是他的作业已经写完了，就不用面对赫敏的教育啦。

可就在他欢快地下了一层楼之后，就被从走廊深处的阴影中隐约传出声音吸引了。格兰芬多都是好奇心旺盛的小狮子。当然，哈利波特将这点表现的更是淋漓尽致。他立刻放弃了原定路线，转身走向了声源。

这个声音他很熟悉，而且至少听过还不止一次。为什么桃金娘会出现在这里呢。不说她很少离开自己二楼的那个女盥洗室，哈利退后了一步，看清了门上的标签，没错，首先这里就是一间男盥洗室。

他小心翼翼地将门推开了一道缝，声音立马清楚了许多。

"别这样…别这样…"

看来桃金娘是在劝人。这让哈利不由想到一年级赫敏也曾一个人偷偷跑到盥洗室哭泣，后来还碰上了巨怪，那是他们三人友谊开始的地方。先不说这个了，哈利拉回思绪，他想知道里面桃金娘对面的是谁，可是他不敢再将门打的再大些。长久不用的门因为小小的动作都会发出巨大的声响，这一定会惊动里面的人。

"别这样…你别哭了…"

仔细听，哈利确实听见了轻声的啜泣。

"你告诉我，有什么是我可以帮助你的…你别这样啊…"

桃金娘的声音听起来有些焦急，不过接下来对方的声音让哈利震在了原地。

"没有人能帮助我！你不行！我已经做了…我知道的…可是我还没准备好…我不得不…他不会放过我父亲的…"

哭声稍微大了一些，哈利的手握着门的把手颤抖着，却一不小心推开了大门。可里面的人沉浸在自己的悲伤中根本没有注意到小小的房间又多出了一个人。

哈利的心很乱，在他看到眼前景象的时候，感到更乱了。这是一个他从来没有见过的德拉科马尔福。蹲坐在墙角，双臂抱住膝盖拉向身体，头埋在里面，身体一上一下快速起伏着，铂金色的短发也不似以往的那般整齐。他现在没有时间去细细考虑刚才马尔福那断断续续话语的深层含义，跨过地上的小水潭他站在了马尔福的一侧，而对方却依旧没有警觉。

"马尔福…？"犹犹豫豫地哈利最后还是决定表明自己的存在。

就在他声音出口的那一瞬，他看到眼前的身躯明显一下子僵硬住了，但依旧没有抬起头。

"马尔福，我知道你失去了你父亲—"

话还没有说完，刚才蹲坐在地上的人却一个翻身站了起来，一瞬间，马尔福就已经站在了哈利面前，手中握着魔杖戳着他的脸。哈利看到了马尔福那贵族的脸上充满了痛苦，泪水已经画花了他的面颊，而且还不断地向出涌着。

"不用你在这里假惺惺了，圣.人.波.特.！"马尔福咬牙切齿地清晰地一字一字吐出这句话，"就是你将他送进了阿兹卡班！"

当然哈利的决斗技巧也毫不逊色，就在刚才马尔福起身抽出魔杖的一瞬，身体本能已经先于大脑让哈利做出了同样的动作，稍稍后退一步，离开了对方魔杖的碰触，而自己的魔杖显然也指向了对方。

"那是卢修斯马尔福咎由自取！"

马尔福手一抖丢给了哈利一个锁腿咒，哈利身体一侧闪开了。

"听着，我为害你失去父亲感到抱歉。"哈利没有还手，他大声的喊了起来，"但是，当卢修斯马尔福决定效忠伏地魔的时候，他就应该想到这一点了。"

他怎么能这样大声地毫不恐惧地叫出他主人的名字，马尔福再次对哈利施了一个分裂咒，被哈利用魔杖挡了下来。

"我知道你失去你父亲感到很难过，我知道那种感觉。痛苦的，悲伤的，无助的，疯狂的，想要发泄—"

他怎么敢自诩了解他的那些感情，他怎么还敢这样大声说出来。闭上嘴，闭上嘴，他什么都不知道，什么都不了解，他根本不可能体会到他如果失去了卢修斯后，他是多么恐惧。他爱他的父亲，他尊敬他的父亲，他也恐惧作为唯一一个马尔福活在这个世上，他一点都不勇敢。他还没有做好准备成为一名食死徒，虽然他早就知道会有这么一天。如果父亲不在了，他要怎样在黑暗公爵手下存活，他要怎样承担起马尔福家族这个头衔。闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！

哈利弹开了马尔福射过来的无声无息咒，"那种感觉，我体验过。那场战役中我也失去了我的教父，我唯一的亲人。"

这句话成功地阻止了德拉科接下来的攻击。多好的机会，波特向他暴露了自己的一个弱点，不好好利用就愧对了萨拉查斯莱特林。德拉科将自己的悲伤放到了一边，脸上再度挂上了假笑，只不过在泪痕的衬托下显得无比怪异。

"你的教父？布莱克家的叛徒！"

"他不是叛徒！"

"我应该感谢贝拉姨妈成功的除掉了这个纯血的耻辱！"

他怎么敢这样说他的教父，怎么敢带着这样轻蔑的表情来谈论这场谋杀。

德拉科想要折磨他眼前的这个人，看着他在自己的身下痛苦的呻吟翻滚，自己凌驾于他之上，剥夺他的力量，掌握他的生死，为自己那小小的恐惧找到一处发泄的地方。他恍惚中仿佛回到了马尔福家的地牢，黑魔王的话轻轻低吟在他的耳旁，蛊惑着他。德拉科举起了魔杖，"钻心剜—"

"神锋无影—"哈利控制不了，他想要压抑着自己心里的愤怒，对贝拉的愤怒，对马尔福的愤怒，对伏地魔的愤怒。可一切努力终于在德拉科越来越上翘的嘴角中崩溃了。哈利说出了反映在脑中的第一个咒语。

一瞬间，什么都变了。他看到马尔福向后倒下，胸前正慢慢的变红。这一切都如同麻瓜电影中的慢镜头投射在了哈利的视网膜上。他吓住了，只呆呆地站在那里，迈不开一步，动不了一下。

"啊—波特杀人了—波特杀人了—"

尖叫的声音唤回了哈利的神绪，他抬头看向门口，是皮皮鬼，而桃金娘早已不见了身影。一定是在他们刚开始打架的时候就逃了出去然后遇到了皮皮鬼，而一向喜爱恶作剧的皮皮鬼就跑了过来，却没想到刚进门就看到了哈利向小马尔福投掷咒语的一幕。

"闭嘴！"感谢皮皮鬼的尖叫，他又找回了自己的理智，"快去找斯内普教授！"

可是皮皮鬼根本不理会他，还在一个劲的尖叫"波特杀人了—波特杀人了—"

"我让你闭嘴！"哈利已经跪在了马尔福的身边，他举起魔杖对准了皮皮鬼，"快去找斯内普！不然我会像对他一样对你下咒的，或者我也可以叫血人巴罗来处理你！快去—"

皮皮鬼在哈利的吼声中窜了出去。

哈利又将视线拉回马尔福的身上，他胸前的衣服已经完全被血染红了。哈利一遍一遍地投掷着自己所知的治愈咒，止血咒，缝合咒。可是没有任何效果，血还是不断地从那道深深的伤口往外冒，突然间他觉得就算是庞弗雷夫人在这里都不一定能治疗的好他在马尔福身上制造出的伤口。哈利机械地投掷着咒语，他只是希望能起一点点作用，根本顾不了无论是自己的身上，还是拿着魔杖的右手，亦或是紧按在倒下那人胸膛上的手都充满了德拉科的鲜血。他感到恐惧极了，他根本不想杀了德拉克马尔福。

斯内普踏进房门的一瞬间就闻到了浓浓的血腥味，紧接着他就被眼前的景象震惊住了。他飞快地跑了过去，只消一眼，他就认出了那投在德拉科胸前的咒语是什么。他二话不说，拍开了哈利的两只手，抽出自己的魔杖，指着那道伤口，嘴里低声轻吟起来，宛如在唱一首歌。令人欣慰的是，马尔福身上的伤口随着斯内普一遍一遍的吟唱，血渐渐止住了，伤口也渐渐愈合起来了。

斯内普将教子脸上的赃物抹掉，低声在他的耳边说道，"失血过多，而且伤口很深。我必须要送你去医疗翼，在那里你需要一剂补血魔药，还有白鲜，以防留下伤疤。"德拉科听到耳边传来令人欣慰的教父的声音，他放松了身体，倒进斯内普的怀中。

"马尔福，他，他没事吧？"

斯内普这时才想起来屋里还有一人，而且正是这一切的元凶。他怀里抱着德拉科，看了一眼站在角落里的哈利。那孩子看起来确实是吓坏了，脸色苍白，双唇微微颤抖。全身上下布满了血迹，可是看上去应该是没有受到什么伤害。

"波特！"他很想大吼的，可是在看到对方浑身一颤，声音不由低了下来，"不要现在。去我办公室，等我回来。"

说完，抱着德拉科头也不回的就离去了。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利在地窖里一直呆到晚餐才离去。他原原本本地将所发生的事情都讲给了斯内普听，然后一颗悬着的心在得知马尔福只需要在医疗翼呆上一个晚上而落了下来。斯内普先借了他自己的浴室，让他从头到脚清理干净，然后又让家养小精灵送来干净的衣服。所以当他衣着整洁地离开的时候，没有人知道他下午干了什么。

哈利急匆匆地对好友说了句，他有些事情不去晚饭了，就离开了他们。他将自己锁在寝室的床上，放下维帐，施了一个封闭咒和一个静音咒。他不想让任何人来打扰他。

即使下午同斯内普聊了许久，可他依旧感到恐惧。这种恐惧感更多的是一种后怕。如果斯内普不及时出现的话，如果斯内普不会这个咒语的反转咒的话，那么他就会杀了德拉克马尔福。虽然马尔福平时让人讨厌，可是他从来没想过要杀他。他想杀掉的人从来就只有伏地魔一个，当然现在又还多了一个贝拉。马尔福是他的同学，差一点就死在了他的魔杖之下。

"_哈利，告诉我，这个咒语的旁边有怎样的标注？"_

_哈利刚想张口反驳说什么也没有，然后他自嘲了一下。混血王子的书是从斯内普的书架上拿走的，斯内普怎么可能没看过，看过了斯内普怎么可能不知道。"对敌人。"_

"_那么，德拉科马尔福是你的敌人吗？"_

_哈利想大声说"是的，他从我进校以来就一直找我的茬，挑衅我！"。可是在斯内普凌厉的目光下，他沉默了。不，德拉科马尔福不是他的敌人，他的敌人只有一个—伏地魔。而相比之下，德拉科对他做的一切却从来都没有达到要伤害他的程度。最多只能算是两个孩子互相看不过眼的斗架，无伤大雅的。可哈利还是不依不饶地回了一句，"他以后也会是的，他会和他父亲一样，跪在伏地魔的脚下，手臂上烙上黑魔标记。"_

_然后哈利看到斯内普不赞成地摇了摇头，"他现在还不是一名食死徒，你不能因为他的父亲是食死徒而就这样将他也看作一名食死徒。那是他的未来，你没有办法预知。"_

_哈利想要反驳，想要说这根本不用预知，这是事实，这是将会发生的事实。可是斯内普的声音再次打断了他，这回声音极轻，仿佛不是说给他听，而是说给自己的。_

"_他是一个马尔福，他的肩上背负着家族的使命。即使他选择日后重复卢修斯的脚步，那也只是为了他的家族，而这不是德拉科的选择。"_

他躺在床上，辗转反侧，怎样都睡不着，脑中反复不停回想起下午和斯内普谈话的片断。他突然想到了这样看待德拉克马尔福的自己和曾经将他看成是詹姆斯波特翻版的斯内普有什么区别，而那样的斯内普让他讨厌。那么他这样对待德拉科就如同斯内普当初那样对待他一样，是不公平的。斯内普当年在没了解他之前就对他下了定论，从不给他解释的机会。那么他现在是不是也在没了解德拉科之前就对对方下了定论，而且也从来没有给对方一个解释的机会。当相处了之后，他才了解了斯内普，而斯内普也才了解到他只是哈利而不是詹姆斯。那么是否德拉科也只是德拉科而不是卢修斯马尔福的翻版！

最终哈利一跃而起，披上他的隐形斗篷趁着夜色走了出去。

德拉科的睡眠自从父亲被捕之后就变得很浅，他刚刚被一阵轻轻的脚步声惊醒了，眯起眼睛看了看四周，什么人也没有，手不由伸到枕头下面去握住自己的魔杖。他屏住呼吸，用心静听这个房间的动静，然后他感到在他的床边传来另一个人的呼吸声，如果不是这呼吸声微微有些不稳，他根本就不会发现。在被子的掩护下，他调整了魔杖的指向，刚想念出一个石化咒，却听见了床边有悉悉索索衣服被拉掉的声音，然后接着就是一个让他震惊住的声音。

"马尔福，别装了。放开你的魔杖，我知道你醒着。"

是波特，他又想要干什么。德拉科睁开眼睛，坐起身，可是手依旧握着魔杖指向哈利。这时他才知道为什么刚才没看到任何人，挂在哈利肘间的是一件无价的隐形斗篷。

"收起你的魔杖，我不是来同你决斗的。"哈利说完，对着房间施了一个无声咒，为了不引起庞弗雷夫人的注意。然后拉过来一把椅子坐在德拉科的床边。

德拉科的魔杖没有放下，可是他感到了周围已经布下了一个强大的无声咒，现在如果波特对他施咒折磨，就算他叫破了喉咙也不会有人来救他的。可是他首先想到的不是这点，而是刚才波特施咒留给他的深刻印象，无仗无声咒。犹豫了一下，德拉科突然觉得就算自己拿着这根魔杖也不可能打赢波特，于是慢慢地放了下来。

显然，哈利对德拉科的举动十分满意。他看着德拉科，突然间变得不安起来。沉寂在两人中悬挂了起来。德拉科不明白为何哈利要来找他，在下午那一切发生之后。还好，哈利在椅子中扭动了好一阵之后，终于开口了。

"对不起。"

声音极轻极小，不过德拉科还是听到了，他不可置信地瞪圆了双眼，死死地盯着眼前的人。不过他很快就又恢复了，"是什么让伟大的救世主为了他所做的而道歉？"

听见这惯有的嘲讽的语气，哈利不敢相信自己的耳朵。他在床上左思右想，终于拗不过自己，跑来医疗翼向他的死对头道歉。可是对方呢，他差点就忘了，德拉科是一个混蛋，根本不值得他的道歉。

"我不知道那个咒语的效果，我今天是第一次使用它。"

"第一次？圣人波特，不要告诉我你是无意的。或是你是在拿我当你咒语的第一试验者？恭喜你成功了！你将我的父亲送进了阿兹卡班，就在今天下午你又对我施咒！你差点就杀了我，你杀了我们马尔福们！"

哈利的身体因为德拉科最后的一句话颤抖了一下，不过他不能控制地反驳了会去，"你还要对我施不可饶恕咒呢！"

意外的，德拉科没有反驳回来，而且他的脸也转向了一边不再看着哈利，身体不可抑制地在发抖。月光下这个样子的德拉科一点也没有了往日高高在上贵族公子哥的形象，这只是一个和他一样茫然无措的十几岁的男孩。

"我没有打算杀你，我没想要杀你的。"

德拉科没有理会他最后这句坦白。沉默又一次笼罩了两人。

"德拉科，你想成为食死徒吗？"话一出口，震惊了两个人。

哈利不敢相信这句话是由他口中说出来的。不光是因为他刚叫了德拉科的名字，还因为他将话题引向了这样一个敏感的方向。

德拉科转过头看了哈利半天，嘴角勾出一个假笑，"你认为呢？"

模棱两可的回答，相当的狡猾，将问题完完全全的抛了回来。哈利也有模有样的露出一丝假笑，他想起了下午斯内普的最后一句话，"我问的是，德拉科，你想成为食死徒吗？而不是，马尔福，你想成为食死徒吗？"他决定去了解德拉科的选择，无论结局怎样，他给了他一个机会。

德拉科再次被哈利口中的话震惊了。从来没有人问过他这个问题，不，应该是说从来没有人想到过这一点，没有人从德拉科的角度出发来问过他这个问题。一切都是，他是一个马尔福，他应该完成家族的使命。所以，他根本回答不了哈利这个问题。"我是德拉科，但我首先是个马尔福。"

"没错，你是一个马尔福，你更是一个斯莱特林。作为一个斯莱特林，你应该知道怎样做才能更好的保全你的家族。斯莱特林只会做对自己最有利的选择。你真的认为他会赢吗？在你真正感受到我的力量之后？"

哈利说完，不等德拉科回话，披上隐形斗篷向门口走去。

这点正是德拉科正在犹豫的，他可以感受到哈利强大的魔力。这在开学第一堂黑魔法防御课上就已经领教过了，而刚刚哈利的魔力再一次让他惊讶。这不是一场悬殊的较量。而且哈利说得对，作为一个斯莱特林只会做出对自己最有利的选择。哈利和黑魔王的较量，现在就像一场赌博，赌上马尔福家族荣耀的赌博。

德拉科在门悄悄开了还没来得及关上的时候，脱口而出，"我能问你一个问题吗？"

门没有动，隐形斗篷没有再拉下来，哈利也没有回答，但德拉科知道那个人停了下来等待着。

"哈利，如果让你选择，你会选择做救世主吗？牺牲自己来拯救巫师界？"

"我别无选择。"声音有些生涩，哈利想到了预言。

"哈哈。"苦涩的笑声，"是啊，别无选择。而我有选择吗？"

"你不明白。"叹了口气，"作为波特，我别无选择，成为救世主拯救巫师界。作为哈利，我选择我认为正确的道路，即使这会让我丧命。"

"什么是正确的路，什么又是错误的路？你所认为的正确并不适合我，你所认为的错误也并不一定符合我。"

"我知道。所以我说我选择的是我认为正确的道路。抛开所有的一切，选择你认为正确的路，选择你认为能够光荣马尔福家族荣耀的道路，选择对你最有利的路。你一直都有选择的。光明黑暗，食死徒敖罗，这些并不是唯一的道路。不过，我向你保证，如果你成为一名食死徒，日后在战场上我会杀了你。那个时候就不像今天一样还有人会来救你的。"

"这是一个威胁？"

"不，这是一个事实。德拉科，好好想一想，你不是卢修斯。你可以选择按照自己的方式来增添马尔福家族的荣誉，选择一条自己的路去走。"

门轻轻的关上了，四周一片安静，仿佛刚刚那一段谈话不曾发生的一样。

德拉科重新倒回床上。死疤头，他什么都不懂。这根本不存在任何其他的办法，没有中间路线，他只能按照安排好的路线走下去。重复祖父和父亲的道路。他没有选择的，没有，永远没有！

Ende von Kap. 16


	17. Chapter 17 第一波袭击

**Kapitel. 17 ****第一波袭击**

日子一天天地流逝，自上次盥洗室事件之后，马尔福在墙上的小恶作剧就消失了，但是他依旧没有停下来找哈利麻烦的恶趣味。挑衅，对决，留堂，像前五年一样充斥着他们的生活。如果不是借口课后留堂进行的众多训练，哈利倒也觉得这一年和平常没什么区别。

只是中途还是有一个小插曲吓到了他。

那天晚上他要和斯内普进行防御术的训练。吃过晚饭他就和两位好友打了个招呼，说要和校长进行补课（反正两位好友也一直相信是校长在给他进行特训，都感到十分羡慕）。可等他训练完返回来的时候，却看到赫敏一脸严肃地坐在沙发上，身旁的罗恩表情也稍稍有点紧张。

"嗨，出了什么事？"哈利走到他们对面坐下，他现在全身都酸痛着，真想赶快洗了澡上床睡觉。不过赫敏的这种表情很久都没有看到了，一定是什么严重的问题。

"哈利，你刚才干什么去了？"

"你们知道的啊，我和校长在进行训练啊。"哈利的心里一惊，怎么回事。

一丝难过在赫敏的眼中闪过，犹豫了半天，她看着哈利，"真的吗？"

哈利吞咽了一下，训练是真的，可是和校长训练是假的，他平静了一下，坚定地说"真的。"而且为了加强效果，还点了点头。

可是这一切在赫敏眼里看起来更奇怪了。

"哈利，恩，今天晚上，恩…"哈利的目光从赫敏移到了罗恩身上，他的这个好友现在说话吞吞吐吐的，"我因为有事，借用了一下你的活点地图。"哈利因他的这句话挑高了眉毛，啊哈，在非紧急的情况下翻了他的箱子，拿出他的东西使用，罗恩在这个表情下感到更羞愧了，"对…对不起…我不是有意不打招呼就拿的…"

"先不说这个。"赫敏接过了话题，"关键是，我们打开了活点地图，然后看到了有趣的事情。"

哈利的心微微一沉，如果被他们看到自己和斯内普在一起怎么办，可随即又想到，好在他们俩今天是用的有求必应室来训练的，在那里的人，活点地图上是无法显示的，然后他的心又回到了原处。"怎么？"

赫敏看到哈利依旧不打算招供的样子，叹了口气，然后声音不免有些许提高，"怎么？哈利，你知道我在上面看到了什么吗？"哈利因为这句话的语气心不免又紧张起来，"校长，邓布利多校长在他的办公室里，而你却不在！"说完这里，赫敏又吐出一口气，声调降了下来，"哈利，我们是你的好友，为什么你不能相信我们呢？你今天晚上明明没有和邓布利多教授在一起训练，你到底去了哪里，就不能告诉我们吗？"

赫敏的语气还有眼神中充满了责备与忧伤，哈利的心痛了一下，他不想欺骗他们，他不想瞒着他们，他想要告诉他们一切，可是唯独这件事不可以，不是他不信任他们，只是这件事太重要了，他答应了校长不说出去，而且这也是为了保护斯内普，为了凤凰社能有希望取得胜利。快想快想，哈利在脑中鞭笞着自己，快想一个理由出来。

"赫敏，听着，我没有欺骗你们。我今天晚上确实在训练。"先说一句实话，这样表情绝对真实，让接下来的假话能听起来更加真切，"我没有显示在活点地图上的原因是因为我今天根本不在霍格沃兹。"吸一口气，格兰芬多的勇气啊，"校长今天带我去了邓布利多庄园进行训练。你们答应我，关于这个庄园目前不要告诉任何人，那里也设置了赤胆忠心咒以及选择性的反幻影移形，就连门钥匙都无法到达，校长不愿意让其他人知道这个庄园的存在，所以以前我没有告诉你们，抱歉。"扯出一点新的消息转移他们的对其他事情的关注度，接下来再解释原因，漏洞应该就不会那么好被拆穿了，"我们正在训练的时候，校长收到了一封信，所以他急急忙忙赶回来了，不要问我，我也不知道信的内容。他只是告诉我，我要在训练室里自己练习那些咒语，练习完后福克斯会带我回来。"

赫敏盯着他看了很久，久到哈利感到自己的笑容都快僵硬了，他的心在紧张地砰砰跳，"真的吗？"

哈利叹了口气，为何赫敏就不能像罗恩一样那么好哄过去，"需要我脱掉衣服给你看看今晚训练的淤青吗？"

赫敏的脸一下子红了，"不…不用。我相信你。"随即又反映过来哈利的话，"天哪，哈利，你最好趁着宵禁前去找庞弗雷夫人。"

"敏，冷静冷静。"哈利安慰他眼前这个快要暴走的女巫，"没关系的，只是些肌肉使用过度，和打了场魁地奇差不多。"

"看吧看吧，我就说一定没事，你偏偏不信。"罗恩看了一眼身旁的赫敏。

"好了，朋友们。如果没事了，我真的需要去洗个澡然后上床，我全身都在抗议呢。"

"好的，晚安，哈利。"

这件事之后，哈利收好了他的活点地图，他可不想在某次不小心中又被好友撞见了自己在非留堂时间却在地窖中而且还是与斯内普在一起。

~Ooo~ooO~

时间转眼间就到了圣诞节前夕。在上一个霍格莫德周末哈利已经选好了要送给好友的圣诞礼物。这个星期第二场魁地奇比赛也要开始了。十一月初的那一场，格兰芬多胜了赫奇帕奇，这第二场是斯莱特林对拉文克劳。哈利可以放松心情坐在场外观看。

哈利跟着好友来到魁地奇球场，他们今天绝对是会给拉文克劳加油的。找个座位坐好，这场比赛还挺关键，第三场会是格兰分队对斯莱特林，就在这个假期之后，所以他们很有必要观看对手的战术以及水平。

"看看，这是谁—"

"我们的小英雄来亲自观战了—"

哈利的思绪被两个熟悉的声音拉了回来，他不敢置信地扭头，看着身后那两个一模一样的红发脑袋，"乔治，弗雷德—"

双胞胎走过来一把推开哈利身边的自家小弟，将哈利拉了过来。好一阵之后，哈利才从双胞胎的左右夹击中脱身出来，"你们俩怎么会在这里？"

"那是因为我们—"

"我们想你了。"

"我们今天来就是要—"

"完成上次未完的事！"

什么？哈利一脸迷惑。两人趁此机会拉着哈利又走回看台，一左一右在哈利的身边坐了下来，还一人一只手臂的分别搂上了哈利的肩和腰。感到身上手臂的压力哈利这才反应过来，脸就像那天一样，红透了。他拍开了两人缠到身上的手臂，分别瞪了一人一眼。

"你们怎么可以…"罗恩看着自己的哥哥和自己的好友刚刚暧昧的举动和话语，什么也说不出来。

"怎么了？"

"我们的小罗恩还没成熟长大吗？"

哈利看到自己的好友已经快要跳起来了，连忙岔开了话题，"说真的，你们俩今天到底为何会出现在霍格沃兹啊？"

"因为马上圣诞节了啊。"弗雷德不着边际地回答了一句。

恩？哈利迷惑地扬起了头，这算什么理由啊。

"韦斯莱魔法把戏坊怎么会错失这么大的一个商机啊。"

"因此我们今天是来霍格沃兹兜售我们最新产品的，像圣诞家庭装修的东西，圣诞送人的礼物之类的…"

哈利眯起了眼睛，怀疑地看着他们俩，"你们那恶作剧般的产品怎么可能在圣诞节中有市场啊。"

"哈利，你作为投资商，应该要鼓励我们拓展市场才对的啊，怎么可能打击我们。"

"就是，哈利。我们的产品给大家带来了无限欢乐，市场前景可是很好的。而且这次发明的无烟焰火，正好适用于家庭的小庆祝，难道圣诞节不可以吗？"

哈利不想和两人再扯下去了，反正他只管投资就好了，这两个人的聪明才智早就保证了大把金加隆的进账，不过哈利到也是从来没有过问过。

"哈利，今天的魁地奇比赛会给大家带来一份巨大的惊喜的，就当送大家圣诞礼物好了。"

有诡计！这是哈利听到乔治说完这句话的第一反应。就知道这两个人来不会随便献殷勤。正想细问下去，却被罗恩打断了。乔治的那句话只有双子和他听见了，因此罗恩并不知道所有人都会面临一份来自他兄弟们的大礼。

"对了，哈利，妈妈今天早上来信让你去陋居和我们一起过圣诞，我已经替你答应了。"罗恩越过他的兄弟对哈利说。

"恩？"哈利还没反应过来，圣诞节？陋居？"哦，抱歉，罗恩，我今年留校。"

"留校？为什么啊！"罗恩的大嗓门热的陆陆续续走向看台的人都不住地看他们。"你要不去的话，妈妈一定会怪我的！"

"恩，我不能离开霍格沃兹。你知道原因的，校长认为我还是留下来好。"他希望罗恩能懂他说的是他必须留下来继续接受训练。之所以说的这样隐晦，不是因为他不想告诉双胞胎，而是这附近的人越来越多，周围又没有施无声咒，一不小心旁边的人听到就不好了。其实，还有一点就是他也挺盼望这个圣诞节的。他已经决定厚着脸去蹭到地窖那里去，当然他之前给斯内普的礼物也准备好了。

"哦？"罗恩疑惑了一下，然后在哈利提到校长的时候明白了过来，"那好吧，我再给妈妈去封信好了。说真的，伙计，你真可怜。"罗恩露出了同情的表情，哈利淡淡一笑，"我相信妈妈一定会对邓布利多教授恼火的，她已经在暑假错过了给你过生的机会了，这次又要错过圣诞节。不过，放心，圣诞礼物会准时到达的。"

"谢了。"哈利能想到韦斯莱夫人接到消息一定会很不高兴但却又会十分无奈。

随着霍奇的一声令下，十五把扫帚载着他们的主人飞上了天空。

"洛夫古德小姐，比赛已经开始了，你要开始解说了。"扩音设备中传来麦格教授的声音。然后紧接着就是卢娜那富有特色的飘灵的声音。

"哦，已经开始了。现在的比分还是0比0。哦，快看远方的那朵云，多么像一匹马啊。不过它现在就要改变形状了…."

"洛夫古德，解说比赛！"

这个时候一个声音从扩音设备中传了出来，传遍了魁地奇球场的每个角落，在场的所有观众都愣住了，紧接着兴奋地叫喊起来。包括正在场上比赛的选手们也都愣了一下，然后才急忙重新找回比赛的节奏。

哈利也是一脸兴奋地看着双子，这就是他们说的礼物？双子眯着眼笑了起来，看见大家集体愣住然后欢呼这个景象太难得了。

"哦，久违的解说了。真没想到，他只不过是错过了一场解说，我就已经开始怀念他了。以后的魁地奇比赛的解说可要怎么办啊。"哈利听到罗恩在身边小声嘟囔着。

"让我们快点回到比赛现场，现在是拉文克劳的布雷德利和钱伯斯两人配合控制着鬼飞球，他慢慢地向斯莱特林的大门靠近了…那么厄科特到底能不能守住斯莱特林的大门，从而让拉文克劳先得分呢…哦，太可怜了，布雷德利被克拉布撞开了，这明显的犯规，斯莱特林如此的卑鄙…"

哈利拉回思绪，他也怀念李·乔丹的解说，他的解说让人不由地跟着他的话语去追寻场上发生的一切，而且他总能激起观众的一些情绪，当然哈利也相当爱李偶尔的偏袒之言，虽然这些话常常是以麦格教授的怒吼而收尾。

"李·乔丹！"也许麦格教授被突然出现在解说台上应该已经毕业了的前解说员震惊到了，对于刚才他的话语倒是除了名字其他什么都吼不出来了。她刚才用眼神询问了一下校长，校长示意继续，既然李难得回来客串一下，而且大家的情绪又那么高涨，显然他们很喜欢李的解说，那就不要打断大家让他们继续兴奋好了。

"太好了，在布雷德利受到撞击的那一下，他将球传给了钱伯斯。钱伯斯射门了，哦…太可惜了，球被厄科特挡了下来…看来拉文克劳想率先破门还是有些难度的…不，拉文特劳还有机会，鬼飞球被弹到了突然插上了的布洛克赫斯特手中，厄科特已经来不及回身防守了…射门，哦耶，对了…拉文克劳率先得分，现在比分10比0，拉文克劳领先。"

"太可耻了，斯莱特林，用扫把撞人！还好秋·张牢牢地抓住了扫帚，她飞的更高了一些，继续寻找着金色飞贼。"

"斯莱特林得分，现在比分80比60，拉文克劳领先。"

"扎比尼带球来到门前，他能否突破贝尔比防守的拉文克劳大门…扎比尼将球传给了跟上来的魏西…魏西再次将球传给了从后方插到右边的普赛…...普赛准备射门，贝尔比赶了过去…哦，不对，普赛将球传给了扎比尼，扎比尼射门…斯莱特林得分…现在比分80比70，拉文克…张突然加速向着赫奇帕奇看台的角落飞去，难道是发现了金色飞贼，马尔福也不示弱紧紧跟上…啊，马尔福停了下来，张也停了下来…看来应该是一次障眼法，金色飞贼依旧不见踪影。"

比赛已经进行了一个半小时多了，哈利看到金色飞贼只出现了一面，可惜那两个人都没有看到。两个队的比分一直都咬的很紧，现在就看到底是谁能现抓住金色飞贼了。他突然感到有些很不舒服，是一种曾经感受过的，却又说不上来的感觉。抬手将斗篷拉得更紧了一些。十二月的天气很冷，而刚才一瞬他感到的确是一股刺进心里的寒冷。

李还在兴趣盎然地解说着比赛，哈利扭头瞅了瞅四周，大家都在关注着比赛，但有些人也都在下意识地拉紧衣袍，然后卢娜富有特点的声音穿插进了李兴奋的解说词中。

"远处的那些云越来越厚了。好冷，越来越冷了…"

德拉科越来越觉得不对劲，冷，很冷，一股寒冷从头到脚从里到外，让他浑身止不住地发颤，他突然想起之前第一次参加食死徒会议，黑魔王站在他的身后，他可以感受得到黑魔王的喷在他脸上的气息以及手抚摸在他脖颈的冰凉，耳边充斥着每个地牢牢房里人们惨绝于耳的尖叫声。他的头都快要爆了，冷汗顺着额头开始往下滴，铂金色的头发也贴在了脸上，手微微发抖已经快抓不住扫帚了。他不知道是不是有人给他下了咒，然后他就只感到眼前一黑。

"那个疯狂的游走球再一次袭击了布雷德利，还好戴维斯急忙将它打向了对方，鬼飞球向扎比尼飞去，扎比尼早有准备地降低了飞行高度闪身躲过…啊，那是…有人坠了扫帚…那个标志性的铂金脑袋，看样子是马尔福…"

斯内普第一个跑进了赛场，来到他教子的身边。幸好他在刚刚感到不对劲的时候就抽出了魔杖，才能及时施展一个缓冲咒外加悬浮咒，最起码保证了他的教子不会因高空坠落而摔得粉身碎骨。霍奇教授暂停了比赛，邓布利多也赶了过来。

"各学院院长以及级长请带大家回各自的公共休息室中。没有观看魁地奇比赛的其他学生听到通知请尽快自己赶回本学院的公共休息室。"邓布利多施展了声音洪亮咒，保证了霍格沃兹城堡的每个角落都能听清楚。

是的，有什么事情发生了。哈利刚才就已经感觉到了，而且马尔福是一个很好的魁地奇选手，他的飞行技巧不在自己之下，怎么可能突然坠落扫帚呢。可是在麦格教授的监管之下，他无法溜走，只得乖乖地回格兰芬多塔楼去。

胖夫人的门在麦格教授退了出去之后就锁了起来，他们不可能从里面打开，除非校长下令。

"哈哈，这场比赛太好看了。能看到马尔福落下扫帚真是什么都值了！"罗恩从刚才看到那一幕起心情就异常的好。

哈利皱着眉头，他还是一筹莫展。"敏，你知道发生了什么事吗？"

难得的，赫敏的表情也是一片空白，她的脑中也是毫无思绪。

双胞胎和李也跟着格兰芬多众人回到了他们的前学院，他们这会是不可能离开霍格沃兹了，现在正坐在壁炉边捣鼓着什么东西。可突然间三人脸色一阵惨白。

"哈利。"

哈利扭过头，他从来没有听到过乔治用这样的声音叫过他，确切来说从来没有什么能吓到他的，可是这一次他的声音透着深深地恐惧。

"出事了。"弗雷德做了一个口型，没有出声。

"好了，现在，所有的人都回自己的寝室休息吧。"作为级长，赫敏不愧是个优秀的女巫，冷静沉着，她也听出了乔治声音中的恐惧，看到了弗雷德的口型，只有先赶走大家，他们才能好好讨论一下。

当低年级的都回休息室了之后，公共休息室里还剩哈利，罗恩，赫敏，弗雷德，乔治，李，纳威，西莫，迪安和金妮。他们围坐在壁炉前，不安地看着双胞胎。

"出了什么事？"哈利忍不住了。

"霍格莫德刚刚受到了摄魂怪的袭击。"

一阵沉寂，这个消息太恐怖了。

"什么？"

"摄魂怪？"

"他们不都是待在阿兹卡班吗？"

"那么阿兹卡班怎么样了？"

"食死徒参与了吗？"

最初的沉寂过后，就是大家一人一句七嘴八舌的发问。最后还是赫敏叫大家住嘴，"你们是怎么知道的？"

乔治从怀里拿出一个铜片，"这和DA军曾经的硬币原理差不多。这是我们和供应商之间的联系方式。我刚刚问了他们，是不是发生了什么事。他们告诉我，摄魂怪袭击了霍格莫德，现在魔法部和敖罗们都赶了过去，摄魂怪已经离开了。我就只知道这么多。"

赫敏沉默了。信息太少了，她根本理不清头绪。摄魂怪为什么要袭击霍格莫德？这场袭击有没有食死徒的参与？摄魂怪怎么会离开阿兹卡班？阿兹卡班那里到底又发生了什么事情？魔法部准备怎么做？不清楚的事情还太多，她感觉自己好像快要抓住了什么，可是却又让它在指缝溜走。

哈利挥舞魔杖从寝室里召唤来了一些巧克力分发给众人，大家感激地对他笑笑。他明白了，刚才那种熟悉的冰冷感正是由摄魂怪所散发出来的。霍格莫德遭到袭击，还是摄魂怪的，他想知道有没有人受伤，这回是不是又是伏地魔在捣鬼。摄魂怪是因为福吉强烈要求才留在魔法部的，可是这次的袭击是魔法部搞的吗，应该不会。而最后摄魂怪离开了，他们又被魔法部压制了下来带回阿兹卡班吗，那么魔法部到底还能镇压住摄魂怪多久，他们太危险了。哈利觉得自己的大脑在飞速选装，但是又好像一圈都没转，因为他一个结论都得不出来。

~Ooo~ooO~

第二天，霍格沃兹里一切又好像恢复了从前，大门可以打开了，只是今天要暂停一天的课程了，这也无所谓，反正还有两天大家就要打包行李回家过圣诞节了。一大早赫敏就不见了身影，双胞胎和李已经离开了，哈利跟在罗恩身后慢吞吞地朝大厅走去。不出意料，马尔福没有在那。哈利边吃饭边观察着四周，刚吃了一半赫敏急急匆匆地跑了进来。

"你去了哪里？"罗恩嘴里还塞得满满的，口齿不清地说了一句。

哈利没有忽略赫敏脸上的惨白，"怎么了，敏？"

赫敏一屁股坐到哈利身边，将一份报纸扔到了他的身上。如果她猜得没错，要不了几秒钟，等订预言家日报的人看到这份报纸，上面的消息一定会震惊所有人的。果不其然，在她刚坐下，那些猫头鹰们就过来了，扔下报纸拍拍翅膀飞走了，立刻从四周传了不同程度的尖叫声。她扭头看了一眼教师席，校长不在，斯内普和麦格也不在，从其他教授的脸上看来一定也是在昨天就知道了这件事。

哈利放下刀叉，拿起扔在腿上的报纸，刚打开看见标题就让他倒抽一口凉气。

_**阿兹卡班集体越狱，摄魂怪袭击霍格莫德**_

哈利深吸口气，努力镇静下来，看接下来的报道。

_（本报__12__月__18__日特讯）_

_昨日下午四时左右，霍格莫德突然遭遇摄魂怪的袭击，目前伤亡人员还在统计中。记者及时赶到现场并采访了一些当时在现场并活下来的人。据一位女士（不愿透露姓名）声称，当时她正在霍格莫德街上散步，突然感到一阵寒冷，然后他看到远方有几只摄魂怪飘了过来，接着一切不美好的回忆充斥了她的头脑。好在这位勇敢的女士及时施展了守护神咒才得以保命。然而同时在街上的其他巫师却没有这么幸运，他们其中的一些当场就被摄魂怪吸走了灵魂。事情发生了二十分钟过后，魔法部和敖罗们才姗姗来迟。这时候的霍格莫德已经乱作了一团，好在摄魂怪最终在敖罗们的镇压下离开了，剩下的就只是活下来的或受到创伤的要进入圣芒戈接受进一步治疗的人。_

_记者不禁要问，是什么让魔法部在事情发生了那么久之后才迟迟赶到？事情本来不会如此之糟糕！最重要的问题是摄魂怪为什么会出现在霍格莫德？阿兹卡班到底发生了什么事情？_

_大家都知道，阿兹卡班关押的都是重刑犯人，其中有很多都是那个连名字都不能说的人的忠实手下，其中不乏一些巫师界的古老家族的血统。在这样一个污碎混杂的地方，摄魂怪的看守是否真的万无一失。众所周知，三年前叛徒西里斯__·__布莱克就成功从摄魂怪看守的阿兹卡班越狱，并且至今下落不明。那么昨天的阿兹卡班到底发生了什么事情？_

_经过记者昨天一个晚上不懈的努力，终于从内部得到了确切的消息，可以说这个消息可以也将震惊整个魔法界。_

_**阿兹卡班集体越狱**_

_据推算，阿兹卡班事件应该是发生在霍格莫德受袭的同时。记者猜测，不知什么原因摄魂怪离开了阿兹卡班，导致监狱的防卫水平彻底降低，里面的所有囚徒集体向外发动了攻击。关于这一点是巧合还是预谋，现在尚且无法确定！然后敖罗们急忙赶到，在阿兹卡班外发生了激烈的战斗，因此导致了未能及时赶到霍格莫德，最终造成了昨天下午霍格莫德事件。据内部线人提供消息，可惜最后战斗的结果是大部分的囚徒都逃离成功，而且逃离成功的囚犯们几乎都是那个连名字也不能说的人的手下。_

_截止目前为止，尚未有魔法部的代表站出来解释阿兹卡班事件。难道魔法部想对这起严重的事件刻意隐瞒？要知道那个连名字也不能说的人已经回归，这回逃离的多数人都是他的手下，那么这次的事件幕后是否是神秘人的策划，虽然昨天公众并没有遭受食死徒的攻击？还有很重要一点，摄魂怪在这两起事件中扮演怎样的角色，出于偶然还是已脱离魔法部的控制？_

_事件的背后还有很多不清楚的谜团。_

_关于此事件敬请关注本报的后续报道。_

哈利读完报纸，顺手扔给了罗恩，他皱着眉头思考着。昨天还仅仅以为只是摄魂怪袭击了霍格莫德，可是今天才知道，那个时候阿兹卡班发生了更加恐怖的事情。哈利的直觉认为即使昨天没有食死徒的出现，可是这件事一定是伏地魔做的。

罗恩看完了报道一句话都说不出来，他看着两位好友，都沉着脸。而四周的同学们的表情显然都充满了恐慌。

一阵翅膀的扑打声落在赫敏的头上，海德薇给她扔下一份报纸，然后蹭了蹭哈利的手就飞走了。赫敏只来得及说一句"我凌晨去了一趟猫头鹰房，借你的海德薇用了一下，因为她是最快的。昨天晚上之后我心一直放不下来，所以抱歉，提前没和你说。"然后就埋首于这份新的报纸当中。

哈利不在意地耸了耸肩，他可以听出赫敏声音里的急促，而且那个女巫根本没有看他，只是一个劲地翻着手中的报纸。只要海德薇平安回到他身边就好，现在当务之急是刚看到的那篇预言家报纸的报道。

"哈利，看看这个。"赫敏将报纸翻到了某一版面递给哈利。

当哈利接过这份报纸的时候才发现，报纸是由普通的纸做的，而且是铅字印刷，他先抬头看了一下报纸的标题，果然，这是一份麻瓜的报纸，他不解地看了一眼赫敏。

"我早上写了一封信回家，让他们给我一份早报，我想知道麻瓜世界有没有遭受到波及。这就是我借海德薇的原因。"

哈利将目光转回赫敏刚给他指出的那篇文章上，他不得不佩服赫敏的心思很细，昨天到今天他根本没有往麻瓜世界去想一想。

_**神秘的低空"云层"**_

_昨日下午四时左右，在伦敦上空发现神秘的"云层"，它们是白烟状的，而且要比普通云层低了好多，仿佛伸手就可以触碰到。_

_远处看起来它们像是从工厂排放出来的浓浓白烟，可是它们漂移的速度实在是很快（在无强力风推动的情况下），而且在经过头顶上空的时候让人的感觉十分不舒服，仿佛被冻结了一般。"我那个时候满脑子都是最不好的记忆"。之后采访的每个人都用了这句话来解释当时的经历。_

_整个"云层"从出现到消失持续了五分钟，在它们离开了许久之后，还有很多人感到身体极为不舒服。_

_至于这个神秘的"云层"到底是什么，科学家目前无法给出令人信服详细并合理的解释。或许这又是一次__UFO__对地球不美好的访问。_

不可否认，从那些人的经历来判断，这绝对就是摄魂怪们。或许正是摄魂怪们昨天从阿兹卡班那个孤岛离开时顺便造访了一下麻瓜伦敦。奇怪的是他们居然没有对那里进行攻击！没有一个麻瓜的灵魂遭到攻击！

"赫敏，你怎么看的？"哈利将声音压低到只有三个人能听见。

"我有一个想法，可是如果真的是我想得那样，一切就太恐怖了。"女巫第一次犹犹豫豫吞吞吐吐地说。

"是什么？"这样的赫敏让罗恩不由地紧张起来。

赫敏看了看四周，声音压得更低了，"我认为这是神秘人策划的。"

哈利点了点头，"我的直觉上也认为这件事和伏地魔脱不了关系。"不理会身旁好友因为听到黑魔头名字的颤抖，"只是这回我没有从他那里感受到任何东西。"习惯性的摸摸额头的伤疤。

"还有一点，我觉得我能回答报纸上的那个关于'摄魂怪扮演了什么样的角色'这个问题。"女孩的声音听起来更加的颤抖。

"如果预言家日报上的这篇报道内容属实的话，你们想想，摄魂怪守卫阿兹卡班了这么多年，怎么偏偏就在这个时候离去？怎么可能里面所有的犯人同时准备好了反抗？所以这首先给我的感觉就是，这一切都是有预谋。那么如果是预谋好的，那么是谁预谋的？怎样的手段？又是为了怎样的目的？我越想越觉得有哪里不对劲，直到我再次看了报道，那句_'虽然昨天公众并没有遭受食死徒的攻击'_，是的，食死徒，我才觉得思路渐渐清晰起来。"

"这句话怎么了？难道食死徒昨天发动了攻击？怎么可能？如果是的话这件事绝对会有报道的。"罗恩嘟囔了一句。

"是的，食死徒昨天发动了攻击。"赫敏挥了挥手，阻止了罗恩的反驳，"他们没有去霍格莫德，事情发生在阿兹卡班。"

"不对不对。"罗恩打断了赫敏，"如果是食死徒们来劫狱的话，他们与敖罗们发生了战斗，即使一部分囚犯逃走了，魔法部也不会隐瞒这样的事件的。毕竟在他们看来自己战斗了，而且一旦没有隐瞒好让公众知道了，后果更糟。"

"对的，如果事情是那样发生的，魔法部是不会隐瞒的。那么魔法部之所以隐瞒，绝对是因为犯错的是在他们看守不牢！"赫敏接过罗恩的话，"摄魂怪突然离开，囚犯们合伙反抗，然后同敖罗战斗，最后逃离成功。他们之所以会成功，全都是因为魔法部自己的看守造成的。如果让公众知道了这样的原因，现今魔法部长绝对会失去所有的人心。所以我认为福吉才决定压下这个消息。他是什么样的人你我都很清楚。"

"可是，这里你也并没有提到食死徒的参与啊！"

赫敏愤怒地看着罗恩，"你为什么不动动脑袋，这里怎么可能没有食死徒的参与！"

然而罗恩还是一脸的茫然，哈利却明白了过来。"那些囚犯们多数都是食死徒！你是想说他们是早就预谋好的在此刻越狱？"

赫敏点了点头，"我的想法是，这一切都是神秘人策划的，阿兹卡班里的食死徒们早就已经获得了消息，所以他们才可能早就做好了准备，等待摄魂怪一离开就迅速反抗。只是，这一切的假设是奠定在一个可怕的前提之下…"

"什么？"哈利感到自己的嗓子像小虫在爬一样的难受，千万不要是他心里想的那样。可是赫敏接下来的话让他的希望破灭了。

"神秘人已经控制了摄魂怪。"赫敏看了一眼两位好友，哈利并没有吃惊，看来他从刚才的对话中也隐约猜到了这一点，"只有这样一切才说的通。摄魂怪在神秘人的命令下昨天离开了阿兹卡班，袭击了霍格莫德。这样就给了在监狱里的手下们逃离的机会，因为那里已经没有守卫了，而且一旦霍格莫德遭受袭击，魔法部和敖罗要迅速赶过去，这样他的手下就有了更大的机会逃走。只是他没有想到敖罗先赶去了阿兹卡班，于是那里发生了战斗。可是之前没有预计让其他的食死徒们去增援，或许是想将这看为做魔法部看管不牢的耻辱来耻笑对方。但是不要忘了，那些囚犯也是食死徒，他们也是在神秘人的授意下来完成这个计划，因此可以说食死徒完全计划并参与了这整个事件。只是后来霍格莫德遭到袭击，敖罗们必须赶过去，而这边的战斗却又让早有准备的食死徒们占尽了先机。"

在这个想法通过赫敏的话证实之后，哈利想通了刚才的一个问题，"这就是为什么摄魂怪飞跃了麻瓜伦敦的上空，却没有袭击任何人。即使伏地魔恨麻瓜们，他立志要消灭麻瓜，可是他们昨天的目标并不是那里，而是为了能让敖罗尽快赶去霍格莫德。"

赫敏叹了口气，"是的。"

哈利突然间站起来，他想起了一件事情，没有理会好友在后面的叫喊，他迅速地跑开了。

如果报道是真的，如果阿兹卡班集体越狱，那么卢修斯·马尔福也是其中一员，那么就意味着德拉科·马尔福离黑暗又更近了一步。还有两天就是圣诞节了，他会回家，然后会被他的父亲带到伏地魔的面前，然后他就会是另一个效忠伏地魔的食死徒。

哈利不知道为什么他心里并不想看到德拉科成为食死徒的样子。这个斯莱特林虽然傲慢，虽然自以为是，虽然狡猾，虽然总是找他的茬。可是哈利知道，德拉科并不残忍，他并不像其他的食死徒那样嗜血成性。而且他的脑中一直都挥不去那天在盥洗室看到的满脸泪痕的德拉科。

手在医疗翼的门把手上停了半天，最终哈利还是放弃了，他没有理由去干涉马尔福的选择，无论怎样他那天都已经把话说清楚了。

哈利转身离开了。

Ende von Kap. 17


	18. Chapter 18 德拉科的选择

**Kapitel. 18 ****德拉科的选择**

哈利从医疗翼回来，他并没有回格兰芬多去。脚带着他不由自主地来到了地窖，等他意识过来的时候都已经站到了魔药大师办公室的门口。

抬手敲了敲，没有得到回应。想了几秒钟，他还是念了口令，走了进去。

外间的办公室根本没有一个人影，写字台上还堆放着一堆未批改的羊皮纸。哈利听到了从里间，就是斯内普的卧室传来了隐约的对话声。犹豫了再三，他选择推门进去。

斯内普正坐在壁炉前，同一人飞路聊天。只是他的身上，哈利看出来了，那是还未来得及脱下的食死徒的衣袍。

斯内普听见了身后门的声响，回头一看，抬高了一挑眉毛，却也一句话没说，又转了回去，"阿不思，我马上过去。"

邓布利多已经在刚才斯内普侧身的同时看到了站在门边的哈利，愉快地笑了一声，"是哈利吧，你同西弗勒斯一起过来吧。"说完就退出了飞路系统。

斯内普起身，脱掉身上的衣袍，拿过一件平日穿的黑色长袍套在外面。一系列的动作中，他都没有说话，只是直直的盯着站在门口的救世主。

当哈利看见那身衣服的时候他就知道了，斯内普一定是刚刚从食死徒的会议上回来。从他换衣服的动作中来看，伏地魔昨天应该没有折磨他。想到这里他不由地松了一口气。

盯着看了老半天，可是对方却也是一句话不说。斯内普只是看到哈利站在门口，不知因为什么原因紧绷的身体有了稍稍的放松。不过他现在没有时间和他在这里打哑谜，"你来干什么，波特？"

嗯？哈利还以为两个人会一直这样沉寂下去，却没想到斯内普先开口了。不过他为什么要来这里他自己都不清楚。难道要告诉斯内普他刚刚去了医疗翼，本想告诉马尔福一些事情，可是最后关头放弃了，于是自己也不知道为什么就来到了这里。

看着对方依旧站在那里，并不想说一句话，斯内普更加烦躁了，"波特，现在没有时间浪费给你了。我现在要赶去校长办公室，如果你不想就这样一言不发地站在这里一整天的话，就挪动一下你的双脚跟上。"

说完头也不回地走出了地窖，哈利只有转身，跟在斯内普的身后。他刚才应该先问问斯内普关于今天早上报纸上那篇报道的事情，不过斯内普给了他机会，他却没有把握住。

~Ooo~ooO~

"我的孩子们，快进来。"邓布利多招手指了指对面的两把椅子。"要喝早茶吗？"

"不了，校长。我刚吃过早饭。"哈利推托掉差点递过来的甜腻腻的茶，而斯内普在身边没有搭理校长的这句话。其实他不明白为什么邓布利多会叫他们俩一起过来。

"那么，哈利，你早上去找西弗勒斯，有事情吗？"

哈利猛然又想起了报纸上的内容，是的，他刚才就应该问的，"我是想去问问斯内普教授，预言家日报上的那篇报道是不是真的。"

"什么报道？"

"你没有看今天的报纸吗？整个大厅都沸腾了。"哈利惊讶地看到斯内普的脸上是一片茫然，他转而望着校长，后者严肃的表情显然是已经阅读过了的。

"我刚回来，就过来了，根本没有时间…"

斯内普还没有说完，校长就将一份报纸悬浮到了他的面前，没再多说什么就读了起来。但随着时间的流逝，斯内普的眉头越来越紧蹙。之后他将报纸放在腿上，抬头望着校长。他心里清楚即将要汇报的内容是什么，可是为什么校长知道他这时候过来是来汇报的，怎么偏偏又把波特也一同叫了过来。

邓布利多不再看着斯内普，转而望着哈利，然后温和地问了一句，"哈利，你对这篇报道有什么想法吗？"

哈利紧张地吞咽了一下，邓布利多在问他的想法，是在把他当做一位共事的人来看待，而不是那个只是一无所知的孩子了。他心里有些感激校长，仿佛明白了校长最近这么做的用意。

"我们倒是对此有一个猜测，但是不能确定，所以才想要去问问斯内普教授的。"不用说，在座的都清楚'我们'指的是谁。

斯内普微微抬高一挑眉毛，好笑地看着他，"哦，是吗？黄金男孩终于肯动脑子了？"

哈利白了对方一眼，没有接腔，只是在想着怎样表达出自己的猜测，"我们认为这是伏地魔的阴谋。摄魂怪离开阿兹卡班袭击霍格莫德，给了里面的食死徒们逃走的机会，而那些食死徒应该是早就接到了伏地魔的命令，早早准备就等着这个机会的降临。而霍格莫德遇袭会拖住敖罗和魔法部，给了他们更大的逃走机会。"

"你说的这一切都只是一个猜想，那么最重要的是，摄魂怪好好看守了阿兹卡班这么多年，为什么就这样悄无声息地离开了呢？"斯内普有意问道。

"这所有的假设全都是基于一个前提，如果这个前提是真的话，那么将会是巫师界的一大噩梦。"哈利深吸了一口气，"前提就是，伏地魔已经成功控制住了摄魂怪！"

然后哈利看到斯内普的眼睛瞬间的睁大，他不知道对方的惊讶是因为这个大胆的猜得，还是因为这是由他猜测的出来的，并且还离真相不远。

"证据，波特！你怎么才能说服我接受这个…我该说是胆大妄为的…猜测！"

"因为昨天摄魂怪离开阿兹卡班后，飞跃了麻瓜伦敦，可是那里却没有发生任何事故。这有违了摄魂怪们的自然本性，因此肯定是有人控制住了他们。那么接下来他们去了哪里？他们去了并袭击了霍格莫德。那么为什么要去并且袭击霍格莫德？因为这样就可以吸引来敖罗和魔法部。那么为什么要吸引敖罗和魔法部过去？因为这样敖罗和魔法部就会无暇顾及摄魂怪离开后防御体系迅速下降的阿兹卡班，更不用说那里面的人还早有准备。综合这所有的一切，只能解释为伏地魔已经控制了摄魂怪，所以他们才会离开，才会在麻瓜伦敦没有吸走一个人的灵魂，才会在敖罗赶来之后迅速撤离。"

如果有可能的话，斯内普的眼睛会瞪得更大一些。如果现在正在上课，他或许真的会毫不犹豫地为这逻辑性的推断加上几分，并奉献上一些掌声。

"阿不思，还需要我再汇报吗？你的黄金男孩已经把所有的一切都猜测出来了。"

虽然他极其强调了猜测这个词，可是哈利还是能听得出这是一句赞美。他为自己得到了斯内普的赞美而兴奋，可紧接着就意识到这句话背后的意思，这些不只是猜测，它们正是事实。

"西弗勒斯，我还是需要你汇报昨天晚上的事情。"邓布利多的口气虽然温和但却不容拒绝。

"正如同波特说的那样，黑魔王确实是控制住了摄魂怪，而这就是他在暑假时交给诺特的任务，至于诺特是用什么样的手段完成的我目前并不清楚。还有阿兹卡班里的食死徒们确实都回归了，所以昨天晚上黑魔王十分高兴，我们还是像以往那样在马尔福庄园的地牢里狂欢了一个晚上。"

虽然斯内普的声调紧绷并且干巴巴的，听不出一丝感情色彩。但他确实知道真相远不是这几句话就能表达清楚的。食死徒聚会，斯内普到底都经历了些什么？好在他没有受伤，但有时候身体上没有伤口不代表内心就完好无缺。哈利想问斯内普到底昨晚都发生了什么，让他今早看起来是如此的疲倦，而且这种疲倦不像是一夜未睡所造成的，这是一种身心剧痛的疲惫。可是他开不了口，仿佛嗓子被粘合在了一起，张了张嘴，却发不出声音。

"我知道了，我会去趟魔法部的。你们回去休息吧。明天上完课就是圣诞节假期了。"

斯内普和哈利谁也没再多说一句话就离开了校长办公室。

哈利想要跟着斯内普的脚步，和他一起到地窖去，他绝对相信食死徒聚会不是个什么好的有酒杯歌舞的聚会。可是他硬生生地管住了自己的双脚，趾尖朝向了格兰芬多。他知道斯内普现在不想要人打扰他。他会选择自己慢慢愈合心里的伤口。可是想到这里，哈利的心也不由的一阵抽痛。

一句"好好休息，教授"也被封死在了喉咙深处，哈利只是眼定定地看着斯内普远去的身影以及翻滚的黑色巫师袍。

~Ooo~ooO~

也许伏地魔也想好好过个圣诞和新年，在接下来的半个多月里，他没有一点的动静。

圣诞节的欢乐以及新年的到来渐渐冲淡了人们对假期之前那次袭击的恐惧。

可是哈利的这个假期过得并不轻松。因为之前伏地魔的攻击，让他意识到对方已经在开始出击了，虽然范围不大，损伤也不是很严重，可他应该要不了多久就会面临一场战争了。训练训练，他不会再担心需要向某个人报道他的去向，也不会担心有其他学生察觉出他在干什么。

只不过和暑假不同的是，哈利在这个圣诞假期几乎除了睡觉的时候，都赖在了地窖里面。没有课的时候，他也安静地坐在那里看书，或是偶尔出去飞上几圈活动活动。斯内普也懒得管他，只要他不打扰到自己的工作，也无所谓了。更何况免费多了一个魔药助手，何乐而不为呢。开年后，庞弗雷夫人的医疗翼里魔药的补给一定会非常充足的。

圣诞节的一大早，哈利就欢乐地爬下床，连大厅里的早餐都没去瞧上一眼，反正昨晚的平安夜晚餐他吃的小肚子都圆乎乎的，非常满足，现在不吃早饭也没感到很饿。没在乎现在还是清早，念了口令就直接走了进去。

斯内普的手中端了一杯咖啡，身上还穿着黑色的丝绸睡衣，看样子刚刚从床上起来。

"波特先生，我想昨天校长已经交代清楚了，这两天没有训练。那是什么理由让你在这样一个时间点出现在我的地窖里？"配合着挑了挑眉，声音由于刚刚睡醒还微微有些沙哑，斯内普端起杯子喝了一口咖啡。哈利怀疑这估计是斯内普今早说的第一句话。

"嘿，你都醒了，快来拆礼物吧。"哈利没有意识到这句话的对象更像是一个多年的朋友，而不是一个长辈，说完还将手中包装好的一个盒子递了出去。"你这里都没有圣诞树，家养小精灵昨天拒绝将礼物帮我送过来，我只有今天一大早亲自送过来了。要知道圣诞节的清早拆礼物这是传统。"很好地噘起了嘴。

斯内普用魔杖戳了戳那个盒子，没有指出哈利的第一句话是多么的无礼，也忽视了那两片红唇。"我还没想到黄金男孩居然还会为他讨厌的混蛋老师准备一份圣诞礼物。"

"闭上嘴，你是讨厌又混蛋，但是我还是给你准备了礼物，快点拆开吧，我保证你会满意的！"哈利说完，双眼闪亮亮期待地望着斯内普。

斯内普举起了魔杖指向那个包裹。

"喂，等等。"魔杖微微移开，挑眉，"别用魔法，用手拆。你会感受到心里因为拆礼物这个动作而产生的期待，相信我这绝对值得。而且这包装还是我用手包的，没用魔法。"

"我不会期待的。"斯内普看了他几秒钟，最终还是将魔杖放到了桌子上，喷了喷鼻息表示不屑，一把抓过那个礼物。

银色闪亮的包装纸，绿色的丝带缠绕着。据手感和重量来推测，这应该是一本书。斯内普真的不知道哈利怎么能那么有信心自己会绝对的满意，现在市面上出版的那些书可是有很多都要么是废话要么是胡说八道，很难得看到有价值的书。先解开丝带，然后小心翼翼地轻轻撕开包装纸。如果诚实的话，斯内普会告诉自己，他现在心里确实有点小小的期待，迫切想知道那银色纸里装的到底是怎样的一个东西，能让哈利那么有信心自己会喜欢上它。当他将所有的纸剥离之后看到了里面的东西时，不能再惊讶了，确实是一本书。他扔掉包装纸，迅速的翻阅了一下这本书，然后再次抬头看看哈利，再次低头看了看手中的书，然后又抬头看着哈利。如果可能，他会感到自己的下巴掉到了地上，两只眼睛会睁得如同一只家养小精灵。

当哈利看到斯内普这个表情时，他知道自己选对了圣诞礼物。对着斯内普露出一个灿烂的微笑，"您满意吗，教授？"

斯内普过了好几秒才找回自己，"你是怎么得到它的？"

哈利对斯内普岔开话题感到微微有些不满，"先告诉我，你满意这个礼物吗？"

"天呐，哈利。满意？"斯内普由于激动声音有些提高，"你是否知道这本书的意义？"

好吧，看在斯内普有点微微失控以及叫了他名字的份上，说明对方十分满意这个礼物，哈利的笑容更大了，因此他没有介意对方并没有直接回答他的那个问题。

"圣诞节前我一直在想着该送你怎样的礼物，你知道你是个很难伺候的人，我觉得要送你个什么甜食食品，我的后半生一定会遭受你的耻笑的。送你魔药原料吧，珍贵难搞到的都在翻倒巷，我不确定你知道我去了那里会有怎样的结果。送你一瓶我酿制的魔药吧，你才是那个魔药大师，我可不敢班门弄斧。送你一本书吧，梅林才知道你到底博览了多少著作了，而且现在市面上的那些书到底又有哪些才能入你的眼而不遭受你的批判讽刺。"哈利一口气列出了一大堆可行性方案，又都自我否定了。

斯内普听完，给了哈利一个假笑，"真想不到，救世主居然这么了解我。"

哈利因这句不含讽刺的讽刺翻了个白眼，"我一直在想啊想啊，某一天我徘徊在八楼的过道中正想着这件事，根本没注意到自己正巧路过了有求必应室。而那里就在我路过的时候，出现了一扇门。我感到十分惊讶，我根本没有想着要进去，可是有求必应室却为我打开了一扇门。于是我就决定进去看看。不准笑！你明知道我格兰芬多的好奇心让我不可能不进去，再说了有求必应室只会根据人的意愿而提供出不同的房间，是不能有危险不可能伤害到我的。那是一间杂物室，堆满了各种各样的东西。我怀疑是一千年来在霍格沃兹各界学生们藏匿自己东西的地方，这里绝对是一个不为人知的好地方。我四处转了转，正当我准备离开的时候，在门口的一堆杂物里发现了它。"哈利说到这，用手指了指躺在写字台上的那本书。

"你是说，这是原版？"斯内普更惊讶了，他拿起书又好好地看了看。

"当然。难不成你以为这是再版的？"哈利皱了皱眉。

"但是，它的表面看起来很新，而且里面的纸张也…"

哈利给了斯内普一个假笑，然后打断了他，"我看到它的时候，它不是这样的，几乎破损到了不能翻阅，你看到了封面的那只小蛇吗？当我看到这本书的时候，它一直盯着我，直到我同它交谈了几句后，它就化成了这本书的一部分，所以现在你才能畅通无阻地翻阅这本书。它说它是被派来守护这本书的，直到下一个蛇佬腔找到它，它要确定这本书能流落到真正斯莱特林的手上。我首先就想到了你，觉得这正是送你的一份好礼物。然后我将它拿了出来，找到了丽痕书店，他们替我将这本书做了一下翻新，至少它现在是可以阅读的了。"

听到着，斯内普深深吸了一口气，手颤抖地抚上书的封面，"你是说，这是萨拉查·斯莱特林的手稿？"

"当然。"哈利不解地说，"我还以为你第一眼看到的时候就认出来了的，因为你的表现，真的是相当的…激动"

"我在刚看到的第一眼就认出了它就是传说中的那本书。但我也以为这只是某人发现了这本书，而你又恰好复制了一本，鉴于它的新旧程度，根本就没想到这是…这是…萨拉查·斯莱特林的原始手稿。"

斯内普的声音比刚刚更加不稳，哈利更加觉得自己的礼物绝对是选对了，这样失控的斯内普他还从来没有见过呢。

"你是说你将这本书拿到了书店做了翻新，那么那帮人怎么可能放过这样一个生财的机会，他们绝对会要求复制出版这本书的。"

"是的，他们是这样要求的。"

斯内普听到这皱了皱眉，"这是留给斯莱特林们的。"

一丝假笑浮上了哈利的面颊，"你要知道，名声有时就是一切！"哼哼，哈利还记得第一节魔药课，这位魔药大师对他的定义，他现在就要反驳回去。

惊讶地抬起一侧眉头，"你是说，你决绝了他们？"说到这斯内普还不相信地摇了摇头，"而且他们不得不接受了？"

"那当然，我可是那个该死的活下来的男孩，救世主，黄金男孩。我相信我的名气还是有点用的。"

"爱管闲事的混小子。"斯内普以这句话回答了哈利，可是听得出来这里充满了宠溺与满意。

"是的，我是。可是你不讨厌这个爱管闲事的混小子，不是吗？"哈利的脸上咧开一个大大的笑容。

"不，我不讨厌。"斯内普嘟囔了一句，可是哈利还是听见了，他的笑容更大了。

拉开抽屉，斯内普小心翼翼地将这本世上仅存的一本宝贵的书放了进去，这可是无价之宝。然后又从里面拿出一个小盒子，扔在了哈利的面前。

"唔？"哈利被突然飞过来的小东西吓了一跳，但随即他就反映了过来，"这是给我的？"说完也不等斯内普回答，就飞快的拆了起来。

"没耐心的格兰芬多。"斯内普看着哈利迫不及待地撕扯着包装纸，但嘴角微微上翘。

这是个小盒子，大概只有手掌的四分之一大小。很快的，哈利就将包装纸扯了开来，里面是一块小挂坠，翡翠绿的底色，里面点缀着黑色的线条。这是一块漂亮的石头，哈利伸手将它取了出来。当他手碰触到石头的一瞬间，他感受到了灌输在石头上的魔法和他的魔法联通了起来，像是进行了一个契约。

这上面有强大的保护咒，可以说斯内普将自己魔力的一部分灌输到了这块石头上，当遇到第一个触碰者时，两者的魔力就会联通，也就同那个人达成了契约，这会保护他免受大多数咒语的袭击。

哈利知道斯内普从他进校开始就一直在保护着自己，总是在自己遇到危险的时候保护自己的生命不受威胁，在其他教授夸奖自己的时候保证自己还能看到现实不要飘飘然，而这一切从来都不让自己知道，无论自己怎样错怪他，怎样误解他，那个男人从来都没有改变过保护他的这件事。如今，这块石头，斯内普更是损失了自己的一部分魔力来同他达成保护契约。这是他第一次真真切切在现实中在眼前感受到了这个男人对自己的保护，而且还是用上自己最宝贵的魔力的保护。哈利不敢抬头，他感到鼻头有些微微发酸。从来没有人为他做到这一步。

"这还是一块改良过的门钥匙。"因为哈利一直都低着头看着那块石头，斯内普并不清楚哈利对这个礼物到底是怎么看的，"但是门钥匙的启动权在我这里。当你遇到危险，启动它你就会被带到我的身边。由于我现在的身份，可以说你并不是在任何时间出现在我身边都是安全合适的。但是一旦你启动了它，我就会知道，我会立刻通过连接让门钥匙运作。但是如果我正在参加黑魔王的会议，那么我就无法让你过来，因为这样反而会让你陷入更加复杂痛苦的情境，但是那样的话我就会知道你出了事情，一旦我摆脱了聚会，我会尽力去找到你的。"

哈利现在再也控制不住了，他的泪水充满了双眼，他知道斯内普在保护他，只是他万万没有想到，斯内普考虑的是这样的细致周到。飞快的用袖子擦掉飞溅出来的眼泪，哈利抬起头给了斯内普一个真心的微笑，"谢谢你，教授。谢谢你为我做的一切。"

那个微笑很美，是由心底发出来的，从来没有人对着他露出这样的笑容。斯内普闭上了眼睛，他不敢再去看那双闪亮的带着感激的绿眸，可那个笑容还是在眼前久久挥之不去。许久之后才缓缓说出一句话，"不用谢。"

"教授。"哈利等了好一会，才问出了自己这几天都一直担心的事情。"马尔福会加入食死徒吗？"

自从魁地奇事件之后，第二天马尔福也是在医疗翼里度过的，然后第三天他就直接被家里的马车接走了，连霍格沃兹特快列车都没有乘坐，他并没有见到马尔福。哈利总有个预感，这次回来的马尔福将会是不一样的。

"不知道。"想了想，斯内普又补充了一句，"那是他的选择。"

之后的一天，地窖的气氛相当的平静，两个人难得的在享受没有训练的轻松生活。一直到了这天的晚上回到寝室，哈利才想起来自己床上还对着一大堆来自朋友的礼物，而这些本该是在早上就拆开的。心里微微有点愧疚，可是摸到了斯内普送的那个挂坠，一点愧疚立马就不见了。

~Ooo~ooO~

圣诞节伴随着新年一起过去了，半个多月的假期之后，霍格沃兹再次充满了学生。但是再迟钝的学生也能发现，假期过后的霍格沃兹和之前明显不同了。这种不同首先就反映在了斯莱特林的身上。因为他们的人数有了减少，好几个人在假期过后就没有选择返校。

哈利对此情况只是嘲笑了一下，反正他也不认识几个斯莱特林。只是他迫切地想知道马尔福有没有被烙上印记，鉴于卢修斯·马尔福的成功越狱。

"我听爸爸说扎比尼和他的母亲逃到法国去了。"

当罗恩没前没后地突然说出这么一句话时，哈利还在思考德拉科·马尔福的问题，只是本能性地接了一句"为什么？"以表示自己有听到他的话。

"看来扎比尼算是一个不坏的斯莱特林。"

罗恩的这个回答让哈利吓了一跳，他差点就要检查坐在他身边的这个人是否服用了复方汤剂。在罗恩的认知中，斯莱特林绝对应该永远是和邪恶狡猾卑鄙等等负面词汇划等号的，怎么可能存在一个不坏的斯莱特林。

"爸爸说扎比尼选择了中立。因此双方一旦开战，他就很难自保，于是他就带着他的母亲逃到法国去了。看在他没有支持神秘人的份上，姑且还算个不坏的斯莱特林，可是这也掩饰不了他是个胆小鬼的事实！"

不知怎么，哈利听到罗恩的最后一句话放下心来，这个罗恩才比较像他认识的那个。虽然他并不赞同对方的话。实话说，哈利并不了解扎比尼，他好似和马尔福的关系不错，但又好像游走在所有斯莱特林之外。他对他的认识程度也仅仅只限于大众所知道的那些。

"罗恩，你不该有那种偏见的。扎比尼选择中立并不代表他是一个胆小鬼。"赫敏忍不住反驳了他。

"如果他不是一个胆小鬼为什么要逃走而不是去反抗呢？"

"你这是在用格兰芬多的思考方式看待一个斯莱特林！"赫敏不赞同的摇了摇头。她的这句话也同样挑起了哈利的兴趣，"任何人都有自己选择立场的权利，而且我认为在斯莱特林里能站出来保持中立而不是去支持的话是需要很大勇气的！"

如果仅仅是保持中立都需要很大的勇气，那么作为一名游走在危险边缘的双面间谍需要的又是什么！

哈利想到了斯内普，到底是什么，是怎样的一种信念在支撑着他，而且在伏地魔二次崛起之后，这个工作已经进行了六年了。从没有人理解他，更不用说去感激他了。哈利感到自己心潮翻涌，他不由地看向了教师席上的斯内普，后者正在面无表情地处理盘中的食物。若仔细看的话，是可以发现斯内普的眉头是微微皱在一起的，时间久到两眉之间都已形成了一个自然的坑。哈利突然很想伸手去抚平那里，然后紧接着又被自己的这个想法吓到了，心跳也开始怦怦加快。

仿佛感受到了哈利变幻的目光，斯内普停下了手中的动作抬起头向他这边看过来。虽然依旧面无表情，甚至有些微微发怒，但那双黑色的眼睛中写着疑问。哈利给了斯内普一个真心感激的微笑，不再理会对方依旧不解的目光，转过身继续听好友的争论。

显然他错过了一部分内容，赫敏现在正激动地说着什么，那种认真的神情往往都会让他和罗恩退避三舍。明显罗恩一定是说了什么愚蠢的话。

"你这就相当于在一堆食死徒面前大喊'打到伏地魔'！他有权利选择中立。你比我更了解他的家族。他没有父亲，只有一个结过快十次婚的母亲。没有父亲就意味着他的家族没有支撑，因为他还只是一个没有成年不能接受家族事务的孩子。虽然他有钱，可是他没有实力与权力。他拼不过马尔福家族，比不过潘西家族或是诺特家族，也可能连克拉布家族和高尔家族都能打压他。问问你自己，他怎么可能在公开了中立身份之后又在这样的环境下生存下去。他所做的只不过是保护他自己，保护他的母亲以及他的家族。你不能因为他这样做就称他为胆小鬼！在我看来，他的勇气不亚于一名格兰芬多！"

赫敏说完就离开了大厅，根本不再看一眼目瞪口呆的罗恩。

好半天过后，罗恩才回过神来，"我真不敢相信，他居然帮一名斯莱特林说话。"

"你最好相信，因为我完全同意赫敏的看法。"哈利不理会好友再次被震惊到的表情，给了他一个假笑，"要知道，你还没勇气念出他的名字呢。"说完故意向罗恩靠了靠，贴上了他的耳朵缓缓念出了那个名字"伏地魔"，然后果然成功地看到罗恩的身体颤抖起来，给了对方一个不带一丝歉意的假笑，转身也离开了大厅。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利可以感到霍格沃兹一直都笼罩在一种紧张的氛围中。他的课程与训练依旧，但是新年过后他已经有两个月没有见过校长的身影了。斯内普也并不想提起这个话题，也可能他也不清楚校长去了哪里，正在做什么。有时在地窖里，哈利会发现斯内普心情烦躁地酿制魔药。这是不常见的，通常魔药总能让斯内普平静下来。哈利直觉上认为那剂魔药也许是和邓布利多校长有关，他在去年暑假摧毁了一个魂器，却受到了致命的伤害。

赫敏与罗恩老是追问他，邓布利多去了哪里。因为哈利的训练依旧，而校长却没有在学校出现过，他们就认为这段时间应该只有哈利见过校长。开始的时候哈利还会绞尽脑汁想尽借口来逃避赫敏的审问。可是到了后来，他就直说"我不知道，我也只在训练的时候见过他！"并且拒绝再深入讨论下去。哈利清楚校长一定在计划着什么，但却又像以往那样什么都不告诉他。所以他现在感到很生气，因为校长没有履行他们之间的约定。

新年过后按照安排好的时间表举行了魁地奇第三场比赛：格兰芬多对斯莱特林。至于之前未完成的斯莱特林与拉文克劳的比赛则另行安排时间重新再赛。当进入场地之后，哈利才发现对方的找球手并不是马尔福，这大大出乎了他的预料。搜寻了一圈观众席也没有发现那头标志的铂金色。哈利感到疑惑，他们两个院昨天刚一起上了变形学，马尔福的身体没有一点问题，是什么让他放弃了今天的这场比赛？

实话说马尔福的确是一个很棒的找球手。虽然在和自己的比赛中从来没有胜过，但哈利知道每次与斯莱特林的比赛赢起来总是十分艰难。相比之下这个新的找球手就像是一个刚玩魁地奇没多久的人。因此这场比赛并没有花费太长时间，格兰芬多就以240:20轻松地赢得了比赛。

当比赛结束之后，哈利终于知道了马尔福没有上场的原因。

"看来那个谣言是真的啦。"罗恩边脱下湿哒哒的衣服边说。

"什么谣言？"哈利觉得自己要顾学业还要进行训练，最近又在考虑校长的事情，根本就没有剩余的精力去打听校园内的谣言了。

"马尔福退出了斯莱特林的魁地奇队！"罗恩说这句话时相当兴奋。

"什么？"哈利停下手中的动作，一脸不信地望着他的好友。

"马尔福退出了斯莱特林的魁地奇队！"罗恩又重复了一遍。

"我听见了，我只是想问为什么？"

"谁知道呢？反正比赛的时候见不到他更好…"

哈利没有再理会罗恩接下来的话，他沉浸到了自己的思绪里。这个做法完全不像马尔福的作风，一定在他的身上发生了什么，一定有什么对他来说是更重要的事情。哈利这样想着，他决定日后要更加留意着马尔福的举动。

已经三个星期过去了，哈利敢对自己百分之百地确定，马尔福一定在计划着什么。这段时间他除了用来上课和参加训练外，其他的一切时间都在用来观察马尔福，而且还总是盯着他的活点地图，试图找出马尔福身在哪里。

哈利对赫敏和罗恩说过自己的怀疑，可是看在离期末考试还有三个月的份上，赫敏已经全身心投入到了复习中，而罗恩因为新年过后少了来自马尔福的言语攻击，这让他感到十分爽快，根本不想在美好的课余时光讨论有关那个斯莱特林的任何事情。哈利当然也对斯内普说过自己的怀疑，然而对方确是看了他好一阵，没有说一句话，显然不想与他进行这个话题的讨论。最后，哈利决定只有靠自己。

而且他越观察就越觉得蹊跷。放假回来马尔福很少像以前那样四处等着找他的茬，要说这令人感到奇怪，那么马尔福这段时间总是独来独往，摆脱了他以往的那两个跟班这件事就更奇怪了。更何况有时哈利拿出活点地图来看，根本就没有马尔福的小黑点。

哈利锲而不舍地努力着，他说服自己一定要找出马尔福的计划，这一切都改变在圣诞节前的突袭之后，那时阿兹卡班集体越狱了，卢修斯·马尔福也成功逃了出来。哈利绝对有理由相信这种改变一定与卢修斯·马尔福有关，说不定与伏地魔也紧密相连。如果这样的话，哈利感到自己有责任不让霍格沃兹陷入危险之中，就像一年级的魔法石，二年级的日记本等等，他要去调查清楚。

哈利一个人走在八楼的走道上，对于马尔福的调查仍然一无所获，他刚出来的时候看了一眼地图，马尔福的小点依旧不在上面。似乎一切都陷入了死局，他无法猜透马尔福到底正在干什么，或者马尔福究竟在哪里。

当他正陷入自我的思索中时，走道一旁画着傻巴拿巴试图教巨怪跳芭蕾舞的巨幅挂毯对面的白墙上出现了一扇大门。哈利对这个相当清楚，是有求必应室，当然这扇门不是为他打开的，因为此时他并没有迫切需要什么，而且也没有在这面墙前来来回回走上三遍。那么只有一个可能，有人在里面，而且这个时候正从里面出来。

哈利侧过头，然后他呆住了。

有求必应室的大门在马尔福的身后关闭，又变回了一面什么也没有的白墙。

那么这就解释清了，为什么活点地图上没有马尔福的小黑点。

"马尔福？"

马尔福显然没有料到会遇到什么人，抬起头，眼神起先有点惊慌，然后一下变得十分自卫。"什么？"

虽然哈利过去习惯了马尔福的嘲讽，但这句话中包含的那种不耐烦与防御还是让哈利不由地后退了一步，他似乎可以感觉到马尔福的烦躁与挫败。随即他想起了或许这是一个弄清楚秘密的好机会，于是挺了胸又向前迈了一步，"你在里面干什么？"

"是什么让救世主觉得他有权利探听我的私事？"马尔福成功的从刚刚的惊慌中恢复到了以往那种让人不爽的贵族气势。

"你退出了魁地奇。"说完这句话，哈利自己都想咬住舌头。他怎么会没头没脑地吐出这么一句。

"又一件私事，恩？波特？我真没想到还能得到救世主的关注。"马尔福挑起一侧的眉毛，"而且，没有了我的参加，你们格兰芬多不是更轻松的获胜了吗？"

哈利放弃了与马尔福绕着边地说话，"我想知道你在计划着什么！"

"我凭什么要告诉你？况且我没有计划什么！难道有求必应室只能为你而开吗，高贵的圣人波特？"

虽然马尔福的语调依旧不紧不慢，但哈利还是从他的眼中看到了一丝慌乱，借此机会哈利向前跨了一大步，贴近马尔福，"我知道这个新年一定在你的身上发生了什么，而且这一定是和你的父亲有关，或者是和伏地魔有关？"马尔福颤抖了一下，不由自主地退了一步，后背抵上了墙，哈利得势又上前一步。他不清楚马尔福刚刚的颤抖到底是因为他说出了伏地魔的名字还是因为他的猜测正确了，或者两者都有。

"你的身上到底发生了什么？你又在策划着什么？我知道之前的那个小恶作剧是你做的，而现在你一定策划着比那更加邪恶更加恐怖的事情！即使你不告诉我，我也一定会查清楚的。"

哈利不理会马尔福渐渐急促的呼吸，更紧地将他压在自己和墙之间，"还是你现在已经开始叫他主人了？"哈利伸手隔着衣袍按上了马尔福的左臂，或许在那层层布料之下已经有了一个丑陋的黑魔标记，但是哈利并不打算有进一步的动作。

"你对他下跪了？亲吻着他的袍角了？执行他的任务了？感谢他对你的宽恕了？你马尔福的骄傲呢？你贵族的尊严呢？你纯血的荣誉呢？你家族的前途呢？我以为你更加懂得斯莱特林狡猾的自保，像扎比尼一样，他就做的很好，一个真正的斯莱特林，永远知道什么是对自己最有利的。而且我告诉过你，如果你非要站在我的对立面，在战场上我是不会对你手软的！我会让你后悔你的选择的！"

哈利这句话刚一说完他就感到一股强大的力量作用在了他的身上，他被马尔福猛地推开了，而且力量是如此之大。就在他撞到对面挂毯上时，他已经本能地抽出了魔杖指向了马尔福，这是他近一年来训练得到的条件反射。

马尔福在魔杖的威胁下一动不动，依旧紧贴着墙全身紧绷地站在那里，他看着哈利摇晃着站起来，刚才那一下确实用了不小的力气。

哈利没有移开魔杖，他们俩就这样隔着走道对峙着。可是明显，一个有魔杖一个却无法反抗。

哈利刚才的话真正成功地激怒了马尔福，斯莱特林的王子从来不需要一个人教他怎样做一个真正的斯莱特林，而且那话里还有更重要的东西激怒了他，他更加激动了，不顾形象地吼了出来，"根本就轮不到你来教我怎样做一个斯莱特林！我马尔福的骄傲呢？我贵族的尊严呢？我纯血的荣誉呢？我家族的前途呢？波特，你不是马尔福！你不是贵族！你不是纯血！你更没有伟大的家族！那么你能理解哪一点呢？！我能怎样决定？我能有怎样的选择？你什么也不知道！你根本就什么都不明白！也不要在这装作你好似了解并掌控了一切的样子！你这样真让我恶心！"

即使在以往的挑衅中，哈利都难得见到马尔福如此的失控，一瞬间局势一下颠倒，他不知道该说些什么。

"看看伟大的救世主在做什么？"一个熟悉的声音打断了两人的对峙，"用他的魔杖欺压同学？不用找借口，我亲眼看到了你用魔杖指着你的同学，而对方却甚至连魔杖还都没有抽出来。"

哈利看了一下自己依旧伸在前方握着魔杖指向马尔福的手，听到这句话立刻缩了回来。斯内普没有理会他，径直从黑暗中走向了马尔福，挥舞魔杖检查了一番，在确定了对方没有任何损伤之后才转过头来瞪着哈利，"因为你的攻击意向，格兰芬多丢失了二十分。我们走吧，德拉科。"

斯内普怎么会突然出现的，从他来的方向应该是刚从校长办公室出来。那么校长回来了，他需要去找校长吗？哈利呆呆地站在那里，直到两个人走远了也没有动。

Ende von Kap. 18


	19. Chapter 19 再次背叛

**Kapitel. 19 ****再次背叛**

哈利正躺在床上发呆，他有许多事情都想不通。

赫敏最近一段时间会一直持续神经紧张状态，因为期末考试马上就要来临了。与以往不同的是，哈利这回没有感到手忙脚乱或焦头烂额，以他的水平对付六年级的考试应该不是什么问题，况且个别课他都已经学习到了七年级的水平或者远远高于了毕业生的水平。罗恩倒是和平时没有什么区别，吃早饭，然后抱怨上课，然后吃午饭，然后抱怨老师，然后吃晚饭，然后抱怨作业，然后睡觉结束一天。有时他会在临睡前和室友讨论讨论魁地奇或是某个学院某个女生之类的。

所以哈利没有再和任何人讲述或讨论过自己的猜测和想法。哈利默默在心里为还没有想通的事情列了个清单：

第一，马尔福的计划。任他怎样调查都毫无头绪。他有时在活点地图上发现马尔福小黑点消失后会立刻飞奔到有求必应室门口守着。而马尔福自第一次从那里出来与他发生过争执之后再次看到他也只是给了哈利一个傲慢的白眼，然后什么也不说就走了。不过眼尖的哈利还是在大门打开的空隙中瞥见了里面。那是一间杂乱的四处堆得都是东西的房间。看起来很像圣诞节前他给斯内普找礼物时城堡为他准备的房间，一间储藏室。那么马尔福只是这次碰巧需要还是说他每次都是来这个房间的。那么他是在找什么，这样东西是否与他的那个神秘的计划有关。

第二，斯内普的改变。哈利可以明显感受到斯内普最近对他的训练严格了不少，有时已经到了苛刻的地步。哈利觉得自己真的已经努力了，但是斯内普却说还不够，斥责他偷懒。他们之前在过去一年慢慢建立起来的那种平和舒心的氛围消失了，又恢复到了许久许久之前的对峙紧张状态。不过现在哈利不会像之前那样憎恨对方。虽然两个人的关系紧张，但却没有减少哈利对魔药大师的信任与尊敬。还有重要的一点是斯内普最近的脾气就像是一个移动的炸弹，一点就燃，而且波及范围极广。最为惨重的就是黑魔法防御课上的格兰芬多们和接收单独培训的哈利。哈利想弄明白是什么导致了斯内普如此糟糕的心情，但是每次的谈话都会在话题刚要波及此问题时就会被斯内普巧妙地岔开或回避了。

第三，校长的眼神。邓布利多前一段时间一直出现在学校里，不过最近一段时间他又开始明显频繁地外出，而且哈利敏锐地发现邓布利多的身体变差了许多，这肯定是去年暑假为了销毁一枚魂器而中毒所导致的。前一段时间当校长还在学校的时候他经常会把哈利叫过去聊天，而这并不是单纯的茶话会。他们的主题从第一代魔王讲到邓布利多的青年，从第二代的魔王讲到汤姆里德尔的选择，继而是伏地魔的崛起与凤凰社的成立。邓布利多的蓝色眼睛在月牙型的镜片后面像往常那样闪烁着，可是哈利能从中看到更多的东西。满意，欣慰，骄傲，欣赏，放心，以及一点点但哈利还是读出来了，一点点忧伤与不舍。最后的这一点含义哈利怎样都想不明白，他不理解暗含在那之后的意思。

第四，伏地魔的沉寂。自从圣诞节前食死徒策划了阿兹卡班集体越狱并让摄魂怪在霍格莫德大闹了一场之后，伏地魔完全沉寂了下来，这根本不像他了。哈利总感觉在这来之不易的平静下面隐藏的是更加狂乱的风暴。猛兽出击前不都是这样静心等待吗？他曾就这个话题问过斯内普，可对方却仅仅只是给了他一句"我没有收到他的任何召唤"。两人相连的情绪波动也是一片安静，静的仿佛哈利都要相信他们俩的联接终于可以断了。而更甚的是哈利居然有一次还尝试着打开了封闭着的大脑，这就仿佛为伏地魔打开了一扇可以摧毁他的大门。如果这件事让斯内普或是赫敏知道了，他少不了被训斥。只是即使他这样做了，依旧感受不到联接另一头的波动。伏地魔这一回看样子卯足了耐性来潜伏。

没过多久，哈利的这些不解就有了答案。虽然那件事的发生并没有回答哈利的所有疑惑，但绝大多数还是解决了的。只是这种解决方式成为了哈利心里永远挥之不去的痛。

他亲眼见证了史上最伟大巫师的死亡。

事情发生在六年级期末考试最后一门结束的那天晚上，第二天一早大家就会乘坐霍格沃兹特快返回家里度过愉快的暑假。

谁也没想到事情就那样发生了，如此突然。

~Ooo~ooO~

"终于考完了，太好了。"罗恩长长地舒了一口气。

走在哈利与罗恩身前的赫敏又开始了她的老毛病，"哦，天呐，我竟然忘记举1379年的那个例子来论证最后一道题我的观点！我的答案一定不完美了！我会不及格的，这太恐怖了。"

"得了吧，敏。如果连你都不及格了，那罗恩的分数还不得变成负的啦。"哈利及时打断了赫敏的自言自语和越陷越深的不必要的担忧。

"嘿，伙计，你不用这样损我吧。"罗恩嘟了嘟嘴表示不满，然后他岔开了话题。"话说你明天真的不和我们一起走吗？"

哈利摇了摇头，"不，不。我明天不走，我还需要在学校呆上一阵，然后也许校长会再把我送回徳思礼家。"

"我真希望能和你一起留下来接受邓布利多教授的训练。"这个话题成功地转移了赫敏的注意。

"我觉得校长不会答应的。"哈利无奈地耸了耸肩。

"我想也是。"赫敏叹了口气，"你能照顾好自己，对吗？"

"难道这学年你们回来的时候发现我暑假没有照顾好自己吗？"

"不。"赫敏摇了摇头，然后笑了，"不，哈利。你很好。整个暑假我都在因为魔法部因为西里斯的事情担心你。我怕你再次陷入自责当中，就像四年级塞德里克·迪戈里的那件事。但我很高兴看到一个健康又活泼并且还同我们开开玩笑的你。

"看吧，我完全能照顾好我自己，你就不用担心了，敏。"哈利的心里清楚，这个暑假的一开始他都在想着些什么又做了些什么。是斯内普将他拉了回来，让他发泄，给了他支持，给了他理解。

赫敏盯着哈利看了好一会才又说道，"我觉得你身上有什么发生了变化。"

哈利挑起一侧眉看着好友，"更好？更坏？"

"你不再冲动了，你也不再轻易就被斯莱特林们挑起怒火。看看今年你和马尔福之间屈指可数的战绩吧。从来没有这样过，即使是刚认识他的第一年。而且你和斯内普教授之间，好吧，也许是因为他终于如愿以偿开始教授他心仪的黑魔法防御术，也许你真的在这一门课上有着无人能及的天赋。你不再激烈的反驳他，即使教授对你还是一贯的讥讽，但我认为他也挑不出你施展咒语的什么问题。我觉得你变得更加成熟了，而且也许是校长或是什么人指点了你，我认为现在的你对自我的认识很清楚，不再迷茫，不再受他人意愿的影响，你知道自己要做什么，你也知道该怎么做。也许你依旧在意公众对救世主的关注，依旧对自己命运的负担感到沉重，但是这些都不会再像以前那样影响你了。你找到了你自己。那么你自己说说，这种改变是变好还是变坏？"

赫敏的话让哈利一句都接不上来，他自己都没有意识到这些变化。可见赫敏是多么敏锐与细心。

罗恩在一旁听得张大了嘴巴，一会看看赫敏一会又看看哈利。

赫敏也成功地没有给他们俩留多长时间就继续说，"不过，我感到最为高兴地变化是，哈利你终于懂得使用图书馆了。虽然这发生的晚了一些，但也比某人要好。某人兴许离开了学校之后就再也不会翻看任何带有文字的东西了，当然魁地奇相关以及预言家日报除外。"

对最后那个例子哈利对着红发好友咧嘴送去一个假笑，罗恩刚想反驳却发现自己无话可说。赫敏说的绝对是最有可能发生的，于是他只有小声地咆哮了一声以表示自己的不满。

"那么，哈利。你今年暑假还是要在德思礼家度过了？"

哈利扭头看了一眼罗恩，"我可能会在学校先呆一阵然后就回去，当然是回德思礼家。不要忘记那个血亲保护咒，能保证我不受伏地魔的攻击。当然还有一个月我就十七岁了，这个咒语那时就会失效了。到那个时候我决定回格里莫广场去。我想由雷姆斯一个人照顾西里斯肯定会很辛苦的。"

"太好了，这样我和赫敏就可以去找你了。"

哈利本想拒绝的，和他在一起身处霍格沃兹之外是很危险的，他不想因为自己的缘故而威胁到好友的生命。但他看到罗恩的眼神后，坚定信任又充满期待，最终他还是点了点头。他相信即使他不同意他们还是会来的。

胖夫人在口令给出之后为三人打开了大门，公共休息室里人很少，大家都在寝室里打包着各自的东西。

"时间不早了，我也要回去收拾了。"赫敏说完就告别了两人走进了女生寝室。

"我也要收拾东西了。哈利你准备干什么？"

"在休息室坐一会吧。你先回去吧，我等下就过去。"哈利说完就走向离大门最远的一个角落坐下。他需要考虑很多事情，首当其冲的就是刚刚提到的这个暑假。

哈利根本就没有听到罗恩上楼的声音，他陷入了深深的沉思中，然而这个沉思却被罗恩大声的惊呼打断了。

"哈利，快来！"

"出了什么事？"

哈利迅速起身边询问边向寝室跑去，当他绕过站在门口的罗恩向里面望去时，他看到了福克斯正站在他的床上，身边还放着一封信。

哈利走到床边，温柔地拍了拍福克斯的脑袋，而福克斯看到信已送到，轻轻啄了一下哈利后就从窗口飞走了。哈利拿起信，上面只有一个他的名字，是校长的笔记。

_哈利，_

_今天晚上十点半到天文塔等我。_

_PS. __请带上一年级时我送你的那件圣诞礼物_

_A. __邓布利多_

哈利将信又读了一遍，邓布利多找他并不新奇，只是这回的谈话地点为何会选在天文塔，而且为何又叮嘱他带着隐形斗篷去赴约。想了半天哈利还是不明白，因此他决定干脆不想了，就将这些问题放一边好了，等他见到邓布利多之后一切都会揭晓的。

哈利看了一下时间，九点五十分。反正他又不需要收拾行李，在这里也没有什么事做，于是他抓起隐形衣对罗恩说了声校长找他就出去了。

~Ooo~ooO~

虽然是六月的夏季，也许霍格沃兹比伦敦的纬度更高，也许天文塔的海拔更高，夜晚的这里还是有些微凉的。哈利站在那里，和校长约定的时间还有近半个小时，他眺望着禁林的方向。

突然他看到了禁林有一片骚动，好像有一大群什么正从树林间经过。哈利仔细地看，想要看清在那里奔跑的生物到底是什么。可惜距离太远了。

"是半人马们。他们正在逃亡。"突然一个声音传入哈利的耳中将他吓了一跳。他甚至都没有听见对方靠近的声音，这一点在战争中是致命的。**永远不要失掉警觉性**，这是他的教授告诉他的。

哈利扭头看到刚才同他讲话的是半人马费伦泽。哈利这学期没有选占卜课，所以他没有上过费伦泽的课，但是在几年之前他的某次禁林探险让他认识了这位半人马。

"他们为什么要逃亡？"

费伦泽没有再看哈利而是转身看向漆黑的星空。

"是星星告诉我们的。当夜幕落下，会有一颗巨星从高塔陨落。这将会为巫师们带来沉重的打击。战争的烟火已经浓烈地熏伤了我们的双眼。而救世主将再次站在岔路口上，他将再次面临选择。星星的图像是模糊的，我可以看到它们的变幻不定。只有在救世主重新做出决定之后才会再次清晰起来。"

哈利感到惊讶极了。这虽不是一个预言，但也牵扯进了他的命运。哈利扭头看着星空，除了亮度不等的几颗星星不时地向他闪烁一下之外，他再也看不出别的什么东西了。

"我要选择什么？"

费伦泽没有回答他的问题，而只是看着外面还在奔走的他的族人。像他出现时的一样，悄无声息地走了。

也许是加入到了他正在逃亡的同类当中。哈利这样想着。而他更多地是想着费伦泽刚才的那一番话，到底要让他选择什么？这种选择是否和战争的结局有关？那如果他选错了该怎么办？随之而来的又是一连串无法回答的问题。

"我很高兴还没到约定时间就在这里看到了你。哈利。毕竟我们**没有**多少时间了！"

沉思中的哈利再次被从入口处传来的声音吓了一跳，这回来的是校长。

"您好，邓布利多教授。"哈利看到了向他走过来的校长身体微微有些颤抖，而且脸色也苍白的吓人，"您身体还好吗？"

邓布利多走到哈利身边坐在凸出的台子上，他没有回答哈利的问题。"还记得我之前和你讲过的汤姆制造出的六个魂器吗？"然后在看到哈利点了点头之后，完好的那只手伸进巫师袍的口袋里掏出一样东西交到哈利的手上，"这是第三件魂器，上面的灵魂碎片已经被消灭干净了。"

哈利看了看手中的挂坠又抬头看了看校长，"教授，您是怎样消除上面的灵魂碎片的？难道您的身体又…？"

"不，这不是重点，哈利，重点是这个魂器已经被消灭了。"

"可是，教授，您的身体…"

就在哈利想要继续说下去的时候，一道绿光点亮了上空，将他和邓布利多的脸映的异常清晰。一瞬间哈利的脸唰地一下白了，而邓布利多却没有任何变化。

"他们终于来了。"

哈利无暇思考邓布利多的这句话到底是什么意思。他满耳都充满了校园内四处传来的慌乱 喊声和恐惧的尖叫声。

"怎么可能！伏地魔和食死徒不可能突破霍格沃兹的防御体系！"

邓布利多没有理会哈利的喃喃自语，"哈利，收好魂器！你按我的吩咐带来隐形斗篷了吗？很好！现在披上它，快，站到墙角去。接下来无论发生什么都不要动不要出声。"

"可是教授…"

哈利还没说完就看到邓布利多一把从他的手中抓过隐形斗篷，之后又迅速地丢给了他一个禁锢咒，然后将隐形斗篷罩在了他的身上。哈利这回真的是被强制地既不能出声也不能动了。

一系列动作刚刚做完哈利就听见了从门口处传来一个让他浑身血液都开始沸腾的声音。"他到底在哪？"

"贝拉姨妈，您不要急。我告诉过您我听见他说他今晚十点半会来天文塔，那么他现在一定就在这扇门之后了。"

"最好这是真的，而你最好也能出色地完成黑魔王的任务。"

贝拉的声音告诉了他食死徒真的成功地潜进了霍格沃兹，那么他们究竟是怎样做到的呢。而另一个声音告诉他，他一直以来的小小希望破灭了，德拉科确实选择了伏地魔。

随着声音越来越近，哈利看到从门口走进来了三个人，贝拉·莱斯特兰奇、德拉科·马尔福以及芬里尔·格雷伯克。

"哈哈，看看这是谁！"贝拉尖锐的声音在房间内响起，"伟大的邓布利多！今天就是你的死期，黑魔王是不会放过你的。"

哈利的心里燃烧着愤怒，这个女疯子去年重伤了西里斯，今天她又在这里想对邓布利多出手吗？不过哈利的心里微微有些放心，当今整个巫师界没有谁是邓布利多的对手，就连黑魔王本人都不敢保证自己一定能成功战胜邓布利多。然后哈利小小的希望在他转动眼珠（感谢梅林禁锢咒对他的眼肌不起作用）看向邓布利多的时候完全破灭了。

邓布利多站在几十分钟前哈利所在的位置，背靠着窗口，他的身体在微微的颤抖。

"德拉科，你还在犹豫什么！"贝拉说完就将德拉科向前推了一步。

哈利在听见贝拉的这句话后，又将眼珠转了回来。

德拉科的右手缓缓上举，魔杖指向前方。他的表情十分痛苦。

"孩子，放下魔杖。"邓布利多想抬手劝服德拉科，可是他忘记了自己的手中是拿着魔杖的。

"除你武器！"这不能不说是每个巫师在面对一根即将指向自己而且很有可能攻击自己的魔杖的本能反应。邓布利多的魔杖从主人的手中飞了出去，在地上滚动了几圈停了下来。

"不，德拉科。你不是一个杀人的人。你的心没有那么黑暗。不要犯错，踏错了这一步你就永远都回不来了。"哈利看到邓布利多完全忽视了贝拉和格雷伯克，他的注意力一直都在德拉科的身上。

"不要再说了！"德拉科激动地打断了邓布利多的劝言，"你不明白！你不知道！你根本不了解，黑魔王给了我怎样的任务。我必须完成它。无论你是否阻挡。你和你的黄金救世主就等着吧，黑魔王会取得最后的胜利的。"

哈利再次转动眼珠将视线移动到铂金少年那里。德拉科的脸比刚才更加扭曲了。从他的脸上看不到一丝以往贵族的骄傲，他现在的面部表情倒是十分真实地反映着他的内心。同他的话正好相反，他的内心在挣扎，在质疑。指向邓布利多的魔杖随着他刚刚的嘶吼而开始颤抖。

哈利的心里又燃起了小小的希望，如果德拉科的心并不坚定，那么他完全相信邓布利多会说服他。毕竟那个人是邓布利多，还从来没有人能成功拒绝邓布利多的。

"要不是黑魔王将任务交给了你，我还真想一口咬上那跳动的动脉，好好感受他的身体在我的撕咬之下是怎样来回扭动，他的魔力又是怎样在我的周身翻滚。"格雷伯克站在贝拉旁边舔了舔嘴唇。

如果能动的话，哈利现在一定会倒吸一口凉气，不由自主地向后退上几步。就在格雷伯克张开嘴伸出舌头的时候，他看到了两排锐利的尖牙。他不是没有见过变身后的雷姆斯，可那个时候的雷姆斯都是服用了缚狼汁的，是不具备攻击性的。

"格雷伯克，管好你的牙齿！"一个新的声音加入到了这个房间中。

哈利觉得，这个内含讽刺的声音从来都没有像今天这样动听过。他们的希望来了。一瞬间他仿佛看到了德拉科的眼中也闪过如释重负的光彩。不过他没有多想，目光全部都锁定在了这个新来的人影上。

斯内普踏进塔楼里，越过贝拉和格雷伯克直接来到德拉科的身边。

斯内普来了。哈利在心里默默地对自己说。校长有救了，他们有希望了。西弗勒斯·斯内普总是会在最后时刻也是最关键的时刻扭转时局。

只是这次哈利没有料到，这回却扭转到了与他所希望的完全相反的另一面。

"你怎么会来这里，黑魔王交给你的任务完成了吗？"贝拉不屑地看着斯内普，口气中是全然的轻蔑。

"动作快点！我们没有时间了。"斯内普根本没有理会贝拉，而是面对着德拉科厉声的对他的教子说道。

德拉科在这个吼声中颤抖了一下，但脚还是向前迈了一步，脸上的表情比起刚才镇定了许多。

"求你了，西弗勒斯！"

"哈哈，老家伙，你求他也没有。你一定想不到—"

"阿瓦达—"

"—斯内普依旧是一名食死…"贝拉的这句话被一阵绿光打断成了两截，可惜后面的部分邓布利多再也听不到了。她一脸不可置信地望着斯内普，在那根黑色的魔杖头部还有微微的魔力波动证明了他的主人刚刚使用过它。

"我们没时间了。今晚的任务是邓布利多的死亡，虽然任务是给德拉科的，不过在没有充分时间的情况下，由其他人来完成，吾王也不会说什么的。不管怎样，我们的任务已经完成了。"斯内普说完拉着他的教子率先离开了塔楼，没有对身后留恋一眼。

绿光射出的一瞬间哈利就感到束缚在自己身上的禁锢咒失效了。可他因为惊讶依旧一动不动。他不敢相信眼前刚刚发生的一切。被他誉为希望之星的西弗勒斯·斯内普杀了邓布利多，这个巫师界最伟大的巫师，这个他们俩共同的导师，这个他曾发誓要效忠的人，毁了他所有的希望。这就仿佛是在一场梦境中。可是如果这是个梦，如果这是场戏，邓布利多的咒语又怎么会自动失效，除非施咒的人已死去。紧接着，愤怒、痛苦、失望、仇恨席卷了他。等哈利再次回过神来的时候，塔楼里就只剩下他一个人了，以及隐约传来的下楼的匆匆脚步声。

哈利想都没想，一把掀开隐形斗篷抽出魔杖追了出去。

一路上，哈利没有停下来细看漂浮在上空的黑魔标志，没有停下来观察霍格沃兹受损的程度，没有停下来聆听周围人群的恐慌尖叫。他心里只有一个目标，追上斯内普。至于追上之后要做什么他都没有想过。

终于在禁林的边缘海格的小屋附近追上了他们。斯内普、贝拉和德拉科走在最前面，在他们的身后跟随着至少十几名食死徒。

"斯内普！"哈利从很远就开始喊起来，"斯内普，你停下！你这个叛徒！"

火越烧越大，贝拉刚刚点燃了海格的房子。食死徒们一个跟着一个钻进了禁林中。

"昏昏倒地—"咒语被挡了下来，"斯内普！叛徒！你这个懦夫！有本事做了就不要跑啊—！神锋无影—"

斯内普终于停了下来，回身弹开了这个咒语，"统统石化！"哈利感到自己立刻全身都僵住了，向前倒在了地上，斯内普正居高临下地看着他，表情时他这六年来前所未见的盛怒。

"别叫我懦夫！我告诉过你，这个咒语是对**敌人**使用的！还有，永远不要用我的咒语来对付我。我就是**混****.****血****.****王****.****子**！我还要告诉你，波特，我从来没有背叛我的信仰，所以不要叫我叛徒！"

"钻心—"

"速速弹开—"斯内普没有理会贝拉哀怨的目光，"他是黑魔王的。我们今天的任务已经完成了，快点离开这里回去复命。"

"你会再回到我手上的，小波特！"贝拉用鞋尖踢了两下哈利的脸，然后跟着斯内普进入了禁林。

~Ooo~ooO~

"我忠诚的仆人们，欢迎你们的归来。"伏地魔站在王座之上对着刚刚幻影显形来的食死徒们说道。

所有的人，包括他身边的那条纳吉妮都能感受到他们的王心里的愉快。

"你们没有辜负我的希望，邓布利多终于死了！"蛇脸扭曲出一个恐怖的笑容，"德拉科！"

被点到名的小食死徒急忙上前，跪下，目光看向地面，他心里清楚，他没有完成主人交付的任务，他现在只能在心里默默地向梅林祷告，请求主人只赏给他一个时间短暂的钻心咒，不要再有其他什么形式的惩罚了。

"你没有完成我交给你的第二个任务！"黑魔王冰冷的声音让人从头凉到了脚，"我应该怎样考虑因卢修斯的犯错而导致的马尔福家族信任度的问题呢？"

伏地魔说到这里停了下来，他看到了卢修斯想上前说点什么，不过最终他还是成功地克制住了自己。沉默在整片场地悬停了不断的一段时间，直到黑魔王再次开口，"不过，看在你还是个未满十七岁的未成年巫师的份上，尤其是你完成了我交给你的第一个任务，竟然能成功地让食死徒们进入到霍格沃兹城堡内，这个任务并不是什么人都能完成的，并且还完成的如此出色，这笔惩罚我就先记着，今天就算了，而且我还会恢复对马尔福的信任。"

德拉科的头低得更下了，匍匐向前，忠诚的吻了吻主人的袍子表示感谢，然后退回到了父母和教父的身边。

"西弗勒斯。"伏地魔的声音与刚才相反，充满了愉快。

斯内普同德拉科刚才一样，向前跨出一步，虔诚的跪下。

"你杀了邓布利多！这太让我高兴了。你向我展示了你全部的忠诚，你是我最忠实的部下之一。所有的食死徒听好了，不要再让我听到你们有谁还对西弗勒斯的忠诚抱有怀疑。你杀了我最大的敌人，你为我的胜利扫除了最大的障碍。我该怎样好好地奖赏你呢？"

"我不需要赏赐，我的王。只要吾王能让我为您的事业继续奋斗就可以了。"斯内普将头低的更低，他可以感受到身后从贝拉那里发散出的明显的不甘。如果她早知杀掉邓布利多能得到黑魔王的特别青睐，她今晚就绝对不会在乎那个任务是专门交给德拉科而不是给她的，就会自己出手杀掉邓布利多的。不过斯内普是不会给她这个机会的。他一定要赢得黑魔王更进一步的信任。

"不，我是赏罚分明的。既然你有功，那我自当要奖赏你！"伏地魔坚定的语气让不了解内幕的人听到他这样说一定都会拍手称赞他是一个明君的。"你杀掉了霍格沃兹的校长 – 当然，现在也只能算是个前校长了 – 那么我就任命你为霍格沃兹的新任校长。将我们的理念，我们的艺术，我们的黑暗带给那些孩子们吧，他们一定会好好享受的。他们会成为我们未来的接班人。"

斯内普吻了吻袍角谢过了他主人的赏赐。他将自己的表情隐匿地很好。因而沉浸在自己欢乐中的伏地魔没有看到那个隐藏在食死徒面具之后微微上翘的嘴角。

"我的仆人们，今夜我战胜了邓布利多，我得到了霍格沃兹。不出两日，魔法部也会成为我的囊中之物，我相信曾经犯过错的某人这次不会再让我失望了。而哈利·波特，你迟早也会像邓布利多一样死在我的手中。而那个时候就是统治整个魔法界的时候了。"伏地魔激动地扫视了一眼底下跃跃欲试的人群，"让我们开始今夜的狂欢吧。"

~Ooo~ooO~

海格抱着邓布利多的尸体缓缓走进了大厅。然后将这位老巫师放进了人群最前面的棺木中。霍格沃兹留下来的老师和学生每个人的魔杖都施了一个"荧光闪烁"，为这位伟大的巫师祈祷安详。突然一声鸟鸣在众人上空飞过，打断了断断续续小的啜泣声。

是福克斯，它的嘴中叼着什么东西飞了过来，最终落在了邓布利多的棺木上。哈利一眼就认出了那是刚刚被德拉科·马尔福击落的魔杖。现在，邓布利多真的可以安心地离去了。

凤凰的鸣叫刺痛了所有人的心，它在邓布利多身体的上空盘旋了很久，泪水随着飞翔撒落在棺木的四周。最终福克斯高声叫了一声，仿佛在诉说着道别与不舍，然后转身冲出大厅，消失在了漆黑的夜色中。

凤凰就像邓布利多一样，离开了霍格沃兹，离开了他们大家。

"哈利，你准备怎么办？"在葬礼过后，赫敏问他。

哈利当然知道她问的是什么。现在邓布利多死了，他无法再跟他训练了，也就没必要在学校多呆一阵了。但真实的情况是他本来的导师就只有斯内普，这个训练倒并不干邓布利多什么事，可是现在斯内普背叛了他们，他已经不能也没有必要再和他学下去了。因此他也不会多在霍格沃兹呆下去了。

"我会回格里莫12号去。明天回去。"

"太好了，我们可以明天坐霍格沃兹特快一起回去。"

"抱歉，刚才葬礼的时候我同雷姆斯讲过了，他明天早上会来学校带我幻影移形过去。我不打算把时间浪费在坐车上。"哈利说完不理会好友惊讶的表情转身向寝室走去。事情已经不像他所料想的那样发展了，他现在有太多的东西要去考虑了，而霍格沃兹这个命案现场显然绝对不是一个好的选择。

~Ooo~ooO~

雷姆斯担忧地忘了一眼二楼哈利的房间，自早上他从霍格沃兹将那孩子接回来之后，哈利就一头钻进了自己的房间没出来过，而且还在房门上施了驱逐咒，明显表明了自己不欢迎任何人来敲响他的房门。

狼人递给了坐在上发上的赫敏和罗恩一人一杯水，他们俩是今天刚下特快列车就因为担心好友而直接赶了过来。

"我要去逆转他的那个驱逐咒，他不能这样将自己封锁起来。"赫敏坐不住了。

"不。"雷姆斯叫住了正欲起身的女巫，"给他一点时间。他现在明显不希望任何人打扰他，他需要一些私人空间。我们应该相信他，哈利会度过这个关卡的。如果明天他还不出来，我向你保证我会去找他谈谈的。"

就在三个人各自沉浸在自己的思绪中时，楼上的房门突然打开了，哈利从里面走了 – 不，应该是风风火火地跑了出来。

"嗨，伙—"罗恩的第二个词还没说完，哈利的身影就已经消失在了另一扇房门之后。

然后他们听见从那个屋子里传出玎玲哐啷翻找东西的声音。雷姆斯用眼神制止了想要去一探究竟的两只好奇的小狮子。

没过一会，声音停了下来，哈利从里面匆匆忙忙地走了出来，比起刚进去的时候他手上多了一个东西。他将那个东西抱在怀里，快步从三个人身边走过，却没有斜视一眼，又跑上了楼，"砰"地一声房门再次关上了。

"我觉得他肯定都没注意到这里坐着三个人。"罗恩有些抱怨的说道。

"他刚刚手里拿的那个是冥想盆吗？"果然很多事情都瞒不过这个聪明的女巫的眼睛，雷姆斯给了赫敏一个赞赏的眼神，不过后者没有看到，而是陷入了自己的思绪喃喃自语着，"不过，哈利要冥想盆干嘛呢？"

"他去年一年都在接受邓布利多的单独辅导，可以说这一年他们俩走的要比往常近得多。而昨晚邓布利多的逝世对他来说一定是一个不小的打击。他需要时间来思考，他必须要靠自己来战胜他现在必定狂乱的心，这一点我们谁都帮不上忙。我们只能等待，只能相信哈利可以。"

赫敏对着雷姆斯露出一个理解的笑容，"我觉得邓布利多教授这一年来一定交给了哈利许多东西，不光是在魔法上面。这一年哈利成长了许多，他不再冲动，他学会了思考，他开始用不同的角度看待问题。如果要让我说，虽然邓布利多教授的逝世对他的打击一定比所有人都大，但我相信这个全新的成长了的哈利最终会战胜自我，他会看清现状，他会明白现阶段什么才会是最重要的。"

雷姆斯对赫敏口中这个全新的哈利感到好奇与期待。他上次见到哈利是在六年级开学前，那个时候的哈利明显要比五年级毕业时稳重多了，那个时候他不过才接受了两个月不到的训练。如果一个假期都能让哈利产生那么大的变化，那么一年的教导下来，一定会像赫敏赞赏的那样，这是一个全新的成长了的哈利。他不由地为这个视如儿子的格兰芬多感到骄傲。他知道如果西里斯知道了，也一定会骄傲的。

"卢平教授，今晚我们能留下来过夜吗？我们实在不放心哈利。"

"当然可以，不过要先通知你们的父母，得到允许后才能留下来。"雷姆斯对着赫敏微微一笑，"还有，请叫我雷姆斯，毕竟我已经不是你们的教授已经很久了。"

"好的，雷姆斯，谢谢你。"

说完罗恩就跑到壁炉前去联系他的母亲，而赫敏却因为家里无法使用魔法联系而坐到桌前开始给家里写信。

Ende von Kap. 19


	20. Chapter 20 邓布利多的记忆

**Kapitel. 20 ****邓布利多的记忆**

从昨晚邓布利多的葬礼过后，哈利就没有说过一句话，无论赫敏和罗恩怎样努力引诱最终都没有成功。就连一清早雷姆斯出现在霍格沃兹，哈利也只是拖着他的行李箱向对方点了下头，示意可以离开了。

回到格里莫广场之后，哈利先去西里斯的房间看了看他的教父。西里斯的状况比一年前他见到的时候要糟糕多了。他没有踏进去，而只是站在门框边默默地注视了许久才转身离开走向自己的房间。在房门关上的一刹那传出一个声音，"不要打扰我！"，这个声音或许是特指雷姆斯或许是特指克利切又或许指的是任何人。

雷姆斯坐在客厅的沙发上，看着今天早上的各大报道，无一例外报道的都是对几天前霍格沃兹的那场袭击，斯内普的背叛杀戮以及昨晚的那场葬礼。狼人很为哈利担心，但是他知道现在最好不要去找他。哈利需要时间来让自己接受这个事实。实际上，狼人的心里有一种感觉，在一年前他见到哈利的时候，就被哈利只因一个暑假就迅速成长起来而感到惊讶，而如今又过了一年，哈利身上的那种强大与镇定更甚了。这些全部都是邓布利多的教导。可如今那个一直在哈利身边的老巫师离去了，这对哈利的打击一定非常大。可是雷姆斯相信哈利会认清的，即使他会非常痛苦，可是这个哈利已经不是以前的哈利了，他变得更加成熟了。雷姆斯决定给哈利一天的时间，如果那个小子明天还把自己锁在屋子里的话，那么无论如何他都要插手干预了。

哈利伸展着四肢倒在大床上，他的眼睛胀痛却流不出泪水。泪早已在邓布利多的棺木沉入地下的那一刻就干涸了。斯内普的背叛是他始料未及的。愤怒，伤心，失望，恐惧，这些感情现在在他的心里都不存在了，有的只是深深的疲倦。还能再去奢望再去乞求什么呢？还有什么谎言可以欺骗住自己的双眼呢？斯内普在他的眼前杀掉了校长，那个虽然时时事事瞒着他同时也并非如外界宣扬的那样如圣人般的人，那可是他们俩共有的导师啊。

是的，在这学期的末端哈利除了加紧了训练外，倒是收到了许多来自校长本人的下午茶的邀请。在那众多的茶话会上，哈利第一次听到这名年迈的巫师年轻时的故事，仇恨麻瓜的父亲，疯狂的母亲，被囚禁的妹妹，无共同语言的弟弟，破碎的一个家庭。他曾沉迷于黑魔法中，他曾野心勃勃，他曾同前魔王格林德沃有着超越了友情的暧昧关系。哈利听着却不做评论。这算是一个将死之人离去前的忏悔吗？哈利不明白为何邓布利多要向他坦白这一切，但是他却觉得这个有着瑕疵并不完美的邓布利多才更显真实。

"_求你了，西弗勒斯—"_

莫名地哈利脑中又浮现出校长坠塔前的最后一句话。总感到有什么地方不对劲，可是他就是想不出来。脑中只是一遍遍不停地重复着校长临死前的最后的乞求。

**乞求**？

哈利的心痛了一下，邓布利多是不可能乞求的。那个时刻斯内普的叛徒身份并没有暴露，所以邓布利多肯定还会以为斯内普是一名凤凰社成员，他会想尽办法来抵抗食死徒的，根本不需要邓布利多开口。那么这句话乞求的是什么？邓布利多在乞求什么？一个当今最伟大的巫师开口乞求！

哈利觉得自己仿佛就要拨开那团迷雾看清后面的真相了，无奈一阵风吹过，迷雾更浓。

突然一跃而起，哈利拉开房门跑了出去，二十多分钟过后他抱着一个冥想盆回来了，又将门在身后紧紧的关上。

又过了半个多小时，哈利盘腿一动不动地坐在床上，盯着眼前放在床上的冥想盆，这不是一个好主意，但却是现在他唯一能想到的了。这段记忆太痛苦了，他根本不想要去再看第二遍，可是他必须找到问题的关键。

深吸一口气，哈利抓起魔杖指向自己的大脑，一缕银白色的丝絮被抽了出来，在冥想盆里欢快地打圈舞动着。再次深吸一口气，哈利低下了头。

_黑暗的夜空，占星塔上站着紧张对持的五人 – 不，是六人。哈利知道自己就站在那个角落里，隐形斗篷包裹着他的身体。_

"_求你了，西弗勒斯—'_

"_阿瓦达—"_

邓布利多的脸上是平和的，但是眼里流露出了悲伤以及些许歉意。

哈利喘了口粗气，他的头皮发紧，那绿色太耀眼了，刺得他眼睛生疼。可他没有给自己休息的时间再一次将头埋了进去。

"_求你了，西弗勒斯—"_

斯内普没有表情，仿佛这个咒语如同'荧光闪烁'一般的普通。他的瞳孔比以往更黑更深，如同幽深的隧道一般，可是那里有掩饰不了的痛苦悲伤和抱怨。

再一次。

"_阿瓦达—"_

绿光照映着马尔福充满了恐惧的脸，贝拉惊讶又欢快的脸，格雷伯克丑陋暴烈的脸。

一遍又一遍，哈利不停地看着那段记忆，直到他再也受不了瘫倒在了床上，泪水再次滑落，又迅速被床单吸了去。

为什么邓布利多会乞求？那声令人心寒的乞求声中传递的到底是什么？为什么斯内普的目光中会有痛苦和埋怨？一个真正的食死徒不是最想要邓布利多的死亡吗？为什么马尔福表现的那么恐惧？烙印上黑魔标记的他不应是杀人如麻早没了知觉的吗？

记忆的银白丝絮依旧在冥想盆里翩翩起舞，脸上的泪水渐渐淡去，他还是找不出问题的关键所在。只是觉得校长和斯内普之间仿佛有着什么，甚至连马尔福都很异常，可是他就是看不透。

还有一点，斯内普那天对他说过的最后一句话也让他迷惑：_别叫我懦夫！我告诉过你，这个咒语是对敌人使用的！还有永远不要用我的咒语来对付我。我就是混__.__血__.__王__.__子！我还要告诉你，波特，我从来没有背叛我的信仰，所以不要叫我叛徒！_斯内普的言语中特意加重了**敌人**这个词，既然他都杀了邓布利多他都已经背叛了光明，为何还不是自己的敌人！自己为何不可对他用这个狠毒的咒语！

_**你的信仰到底是什么？你到底有没有背叛？**_

哈利翻身下床取来一张羊皮纸和一只羽毛笔，埋头写了起来。

_斯内普是双面间谍→斯内普忠诚于邓布利多→斯内普是凤凰社成员→邓布利多信任斯内普→斯内普对我进行了特训→斯内普教会我各方面的知识与技能_

_驳斥：_

_斯内普杀了邓布利多→斯内普背叛了光明背叛了邓布利多背叛了我→斯内普的忠诚给了伏地魔_

_驳斥：_

_斯内普的眼中流露出痛苦→斯内普不舍杀邓布利多_

_驳斥：_

_斯内普已经杀了邓布利多→斯内普已经背叛了_

这陷入了一个没有结局的死循环。哈利看了看手中的羊皮纸，突然将其揉成一团扔向了对面的墙。

该死的！这没有一点帮助，他的脑中依旧一团乱。理智告诉他斯内普已经背叛了，他不再是那个曾经辅导过他的导师了。但心里却像抓住了一根救命稻草般地想要去相信斯内普眼中的那抹不易察觉的苦涩以及那句话中狂躁又急于表达着什么的语气。

邓布利多一定有什么事情瞒着他，明明两人之间有了那个交易，为什么校长还是不肯守约呢？为什么依旧要将他看做是个孩子般地保护起来？难道之前因此而来的血的教训还不够吗？

但是，邓布利多已经死了，他再也无法从那位老巫师的口中听到解释了。他已经什么都不可能知道了。可…

哈利被突然闪过脑中的一个想法吓到了。

是的，邓布利多死了，可斯内普还活着。对这件事唯一能解释清楚的人就只剩下斯内普一人了。哈利不知道为什么自己根本无法将斯内普看做是一名食死徒，即使他在自己眼前杀了邓布利多。哈利想要当面问他这一切他妈的究竟是怎么回事？问他为什么要背叛？问他为什么要杀邓布利多？问他邓布利多到底还隐瞒着什么？可是他真的敢将自己暴露在一个杀死了当今最强大巫师之一的又和他是对立立场的人的面前吗？

辗转反侧了半天，哈利决定赌上一次，他将自己的所有筹码放在了心的一边，他赌斯内普眼中的那抹痛苦和话语中的急切会赢。哈利决定第二天给斯内普写一封信，他有许多问题一定要当面问清楚。当然他是不会告诉任何人这个危险的决定的，而且他会给自己施上已知的所有保护咒，不过他的心底有个微小的地方相信斯内普是不会伤害他的。

做好了决定的哈利带着疲惫的脑袋进入了昏昏睡眠。他多么希望这一切只是一个梦，等醒来的时候一切都会和过去一样，邓布利多依旧坐在校长室里，斯内普依旧对他的课业冷嘲热讽却又拐弯抹角地提供帮助。

但他知道，这是不可能的，睡一觉起床，明天的一切还会和今天一样，或许更糟。

~Ooo~ooO~

_**斯克林杰惨遭杀害，神秘凶手尚未查出**_

_鲁弗斯__·__斯克林杰，现任魔法部部长，昨晚在部长办公室内离奇死亡，包括部长助理在内的所有人均未见到有任何人闯入。所以说，凶手是谁还有待调查。_

_但是，众所周知，从七十年代起在巫师界私底下就有一个非法的秘密组织，有传言此神秘组织的发起人正是国际魔法联合会主席、威森加摩首席法师、梅林爵士团一级勋章、霍格沃兹魔法学校前校长阿不思__·__邓布利多。那么阿不思__·__邓布利多为何要组建这样一个非法的秘密组织？他的用意到底何在？试图去构建一个与魔法部相抗衡的另一组织？_

_可是几天前阿不思__·__邓布利多已经死去，随着他的死亡这个神秘组织是否也就此消失了呢？依笔者所见，未必如此！_

_魔法部部长的离奇死亡很难不让人猜想，这是否又是这个组织的一次行动，来削弱魔法部的实力？_

_至于这个组织里到底都有哪些成员现在尚不清楚，笔者认为魔法部有必要就此事深入调查，取缔这个非法组织。_

_并且笔者在此提醒广大巫师社会的成员，如果发现任何与此组织有关的消息立即上报魔法部。_

… …

赫敏根本就没看完报道就愤怒地将报纸扔在了桌子上。首先她没想到魔法部部长死了，接着越看就越气愤，这篇报道指明了就是在说凤凰社是背后的凶手，并且还对伟大的邓布利多教授产生了怀疑。她抬头看了一眼坐在餐桌另一角的雷姆斯，狼人没有任何表情，但是赫敏知道对方浑身也都包裹着愤怒。"卢平教授…"

"雷姆斯。"

赫敏愣了一下，紧接着就反应过来，"雷姆斯，你认为这个呢？"她用嘴呶了呶报纸，现在罗恩正在看着。

"很明显…"

"啪—"的一声，罗恩将报纸拍在了桌子上，他的脸由于狂怒快要和头发一个颜色了，"魔法部怎么可以这样指责！"

赫敏看了他一眼，什么也没说，转头继续看着雷姆斯，"要想知道是谁杀的部长太容易了，只怕他们的目的并不简单。"

雷姆斯微微地点了点头。只有罗恩有些不解地望着两人。"谁？"

"你认为这个世上还有谁能不动声色地潜进魔法部部长办公室杀死一个并不弱的巫师？"赫敏的口气颇为无奈。

罗恩的眼睛瞬间睁大了，"你是说…神…神秘人？"

"也不一定。"赫敏无情的反驳了他，"也有可能是混在魔法部的食死徒。不过是谁杀的部长这一点根本不重要。关键是他们现在已经成功了，并且将矛头掉转到了我们这边。恐怕接下来他们就要…"

"什么？"

"占…"_占领魔法部，更加方便自己的独权统治_。赫敏还没说完就被一个声音打断了。

"早上好。"哈利揉着眼睛，扒了扒鸟窝似的的头发，正从楼梯上往下走。

赫敏和罗恩惊讶地张大了嘴看着他们的朋友像没事似的和他们打了招呼，然后给自己倒了一杯牛奶拿了两篇土司坐在餐桌边开始吃早饭。只有雷姆斯一人带着微笑地看着他。

刚吃了两口，哈利就觉得有些不对劲，"咦？为什么你们两个会在这里？"

"为什么？"赫敏吸了一口气，声调不由提了很高，就连罗恩现在也是愤怒地瞪着他，"哈利·詹姆斯·波特！为什么我们会在这里？很好！因为我们两个该死地关心那个什么也不说像失了魂一样的好友，我们傻到昨天就追过来看看他是不是一切都好。而他呢，昨天让我们担心受怕自己却一点不知道，今天又像什么都没发生一样，一大早起来打个招呼，还问我们为什么出现在这里！"

赫敏太过生气都没有发现自己居然用了脏字，而这句句话语也说得哈利心里感到十分抱歉。"敏，坐下，别生气。我现在不是很好吗？我只是需要一点时间来思考，我真的没有事！抱歉，让你们如此地担心我。"

在哈利柔软的话语下，赫敏坐了下来，她盯着哈利看了半天，"真的没事？"

"我保证。我只是要思考一下，现在没事了。"

"我说吧，哈利第二天会恢复的。"雷姆斯适当地插嘴进来。他觉得哈利并不是真的没事，这么大的打击并不是一天就能恢复过来的，但是既然哈利今天能走出房间，那么至少他已经开始面对事实了。至于恢复，这只能是慢慢来才行。

"那么你都在思考什么。"赫敏放开了刚才那个话题，开启了一个哈利一点也不喜欢的新话题。

"恩…恩…那个…"哈利吞吞吐吐，他不可能告诉赫敏他思考的内容，他不敢对眼前的这三个人说自己接下来的打算。昨天囚禁自己了一天没有进食，今早起来的时候饿得实在受不了了，所以他才出门想先吃了东西就回去给斯内普写一封信约好见面。正在他犹豫不决绞尽脑汁想一个借口的时候，他感到有什么东西轻轻刷过他的面颊。

哈利微微抬起头，一道闪着金光的星星在眼前飘过，显然其余三个人也看到了这个，一瞬间惊讶地睁大了眼。不过雷姆斯毕竟是经验丰富的老巫师，他惊讶之余立刻抽出了魔杖，紧接着他，赫敏和罗恩也抽出了魔杖指向了漂浮在餐桌上空的那团似雾似絮的星星点点。只有屋里力量最强大的人没有动，哈利看着那团东西，他感到有一股很熟悉很暖心的感觉，这并不会伤害他，所以他没有动只是盯着那团东西看。

星星点点打着圈旋转着，就在快要成型的时候，哈利激动地喊了出来，"福克斯！"

这正是邓布利多的凤凰，金黄火红的凤凰福克斯。

福克斯飞到哈利的眼前，用脑袋蹭了蹭他的面颊，然后转身用喙扯下一根羽毛交到哈利的手中。在羽毛与哈利的手接触的一瞬，变成了一封信。哈利不解地看了福克斯一眼，后者快乐地叫了一声。

哈利没再说什么而是低头将信纸展开。其余的三个人也都收好了魔杖，一脸茫然地看着福克斯和哈利。

_哈利，_

_当你收到这封信的时候，那件事应该已经发生了。_

_你有足够的理由愤怒以及怨恨，因为我确实没有守约，我是有一些事情没有告诉你。_

_所以现在，我需要向你解释一切。福克斯会带你过去，在那里你会了解所有的事情。_

_让你经历这一切，孩子，我很抱歉。_

_A.__邓布利多_

哈利将信折好，他深吸了一口气。聚集在心里的所有怨恨与愤怒远去了，邓布利多准备守约告诉他真相了。而且那个老巫师的最后一句话让哈利觉得鼻子有些发酸，他根本无需道歉的，让他经历了这一切的不是他而是伏地魔，那个他必须战胜的恶魔。

"哈利，是什么？"罗恩有些好奇地问，他伸手想去拿那封信，平时哈利有什么来信都会和他与赫敏分享。但这一次，哈利缩了缩手，没有让罗恩将信从自己的手中拿去。

"邓布利多的信。"

罗恩由于哈利的那个动作微微有些气愤，但是赫敏觉得现在不是管这件事的时候，"那么邓布利多教授说了什么？"

"啊？"哈利这时才缓过神来，"没有什么。他只是让我去一个地方，再也没有别的信息了。"

"什么地方？"雷姆斯也加入了谈话中。

"那个…"他知道邓布利多说的那里指的是哪里，其实告诉他们邓布利多庄园也没什么，反正赫敏和罗恩一早也已经知道了，而且他绝对信得过雷姆斯。可是不知为什么在所有的事情搞清楚之前，哈利并不想说太多。"那个，等我回来再告诉你们吧。"

"不行！你不知道现在外面有多危险，如果不知道你去了哪里的话，万一出了什么事情怎么办！或者我们和你一起去。"赫敏坚决的反对了哈利的话。

"不！这只能我一个人去！"有些事情他们是不能知道的，不理会赫敏和罗恩受伤的表情，"放心，我绝对会安全的。这封信是邓布利多教授写的，他不会让我去不安全的地方的。"

"你真的确定这封信是来自邓布利多教授吗，毕竟他都已经死了！万一是食死徒或者神…神秘人呢？"罗恩难得的思维周全了一次。

哈利笑了笑，伸手抚摸着福克斯，"他们可以指使福克斯送信吗？"

罗恩和赫敏脸色依旧不好看，这是哈利第一次坚决地抛下他们两个执意自己去做事。

"放心，福克斯会带我过去的，一定不可能有危险的。而且那个地方我曾经去过很多次。"他用坚定又祈求的眼神望着三人。

最终在哈利的坚持下，三个人无奈的让步了。在一阵金光中，哈利和福克斯一起消失了。

~Ooo~ooO~

"哈利主人，主人说了，如果哈利主人到了就带他去书房。"

一阵眩晕过后，哈利的脚下终于踩着了实地，福克斯叫了一声然后飞走了。

"你好，罗蒂。"哈利对着眼前的这个矮小的家养小精灵笑了一下，然后跟在他的身后向庄园的书房走去。

在之前一年的训练中，书房也陪伴哈利度过了不少时光。不过这里的藏书太多了，哈利目前还只能来得及阅读个别斯内普曾经指定的书。扫视了一眼四面高至天花板的巨大书架，哈利径直来到了书桌前，在那上面摆放着一封信，还有一个冥想盆。

哈利看了一眼冥想盆，那里并没有漂浮舞动的记忆丝絮，于是先拿起了信读了起来。

_哈利，_

_很高兴你能再次来到庄园。_

_我想你一定因为前几天发生的事情感到愤怒和伤心。孩子，不要为我的离去而伤心。_

_我接下来要告诉你的事情，非常重要，所以你一定要记在脑子里。_

_我们知道你要战胜汤姆必须先要毁掉他的六个魂器。第一个日记本，这在你二年级的时候已经被毁了；第二个马沃罗__·__冈特的戒指，这个在去年暑假也被我毁掉了；第三个萨拉查__·__斯莱特林的挂坠盒，这个在那天晚上我在岩洞里已经摧毁了，东西已经交到了你的手上。那么就还剩下三个魂器，这些我已经查到了，可惜已经没有时间去完成了，所以你接下来的任务就是想尽办法去摧毁它们。_

_第四个，赫尔加__·__赫奇帕奇的杯子，被藏在古灵阁莱斯特兰奇家的拱顶里。_

_第五个，罗伊纳__·__拉文克劳的王冠，推测应该会在霍格沃兹城堡内，但是我没有时间调查清楚具体的位置了。_

_第六个，这个比较难处理一些，纳吉尼，这也是唯一一个活体魂器。_

_但是，哈利，你不能使用我曾经的办法，消除一个魂器对身体带来的创伤太大了。我不能让你受到和我一样的伤害。请格兰杰小姐帮忙吧，她是一个聪明的女巫，我相信她一定会想到正确破除魂器的办法。_

_这是我要同你说的第一件事，可是第二件事我无法在信中写出来，我不知道该怎样对你解释。因此我将我的一部分记忆留给了你，在右边的抽屉里。_

_我相信你看过之后会做出正确的选择的。_

_原谅我，孩子。_

_A__．邓布利多_

魂器！这几天接连发生的事情让哈利都快要忘记魂器这件事了。那么在去年一年的时间里邓布利多频繁的外出确实是在调查伏地魔剩余的魂器。而且也都应基本调查清楚了，现在唯一要做的就是想办法去处理掉它们。哈利决定接受邓布利多的建议，他会同赫敏谈谈这件事的，这也是他本来打算做的。

那么邓布利多信中所说的第二件事：选择！他也提到了选择。哈利想起了那天在天文塔，费伦泽对他所说的话：_救世主将再次站在岔路口上，他将再次面临选择。星星的图像是模糊的，我可以看到它们的变幻不定。只有在你重新做出决定之后才会再次清晰起来_。到底他要选择什么，他还有什么可选择的，他只能走下去，除掉魂器，杀掉汤姆！难道还有另一条路可走吗？

哈利伸手拉开了抽屉，里面有一个纺锤形的透亮的水晶瓶，里面漂浮着一丝白色的记忆。瓶子的旁边还放着几张羊皮纸。哈利将水晶瓶小心翼翼地从抽屉中拿出来然后拔开瓶盖，将记忆倒在了冥想盆中，用魔棒搅了几下。

这不是他第一次看邓布利多的记忆，可是这一次他却感到前所未有的紧张。

"_西弗勒斯，只有靠你了。"邓布利多的声音听起来有些疲惫。_

"_阿不思，你不能强迫我！他和他的父亲还有那个狗教父一个样子，自大傲慢不可一世，我不可能教的。上学期的大脑封闭术你也看到了，没有任何结果。他也不会答应让我教，即使他同意了，我也不会辅导他。"魔药大师坐在邓布利多的对面，疵着牙狠狠地拒绝。_

"_我知道的，我不能强迫你，我只是希望你能主动答应。哈利需要学习，需要磨练，他需要经历别人不需要经历的事情。这回西里斯的事情一定对他的打击十分大。只有你才能让他从这种悲伤中走出来！"_

_斯内普愤怒地盯着校长，"你再一次利用我，逼迫我做我不想做的事。"_

"_我希望你能自愿答应，西弗勒斯。只有你，只有愤怒才能让哈利从悲伤中走出来。我们快要没有时间了，在此之前，哈利必须成长起来。这一点只有你能帮助他，只有你能教导他，只有你能教会他认清现实，只有你能教会他思考。所以，西弗勒斯，拜托了"_

_斯内普咬紧了牙关，脸色都开始发青，"阿不思，你还是逼迫我了！我会教他，但我不是自愿的，我教他只是因为我欠你的，只是因为我曾经…"_

_斯内普没有说完就愤怒的甩袖离开了，那突如其来的力量让椅子摇晃了几下终于倒下。_

"_我知道。只是因为你曾经犯过错误，现在来弥补。可是孩子，你的过错早就已赎清了。"邓布利多望着门口，那里早已没有了魔药大师的身影。_

场景变换。

"_阿不思，波特有一样东西必须要学，否则我们是不可能胜的。"魔药大师的声音听起来异常的无奈与不安。_

"_什么？"_

"_杀人。"平淡的口气只突出了一个词。_

_邓布利多没有答话，只是直直地盯着对面靠坐在椅子上的斯内普。_

_轻叹出一口气，"昨天他差点杀了德拉科，我看到了他的恐惧与慌乱。如果他不能意识到自己在将来有可能杀人，在战争中必须杀人，在战场上只有你死我活一种可能，如果他承受不了这个的话，我们无论如何都战胜不了他的。"_

"_我知道了。"邓布利多没有再说话，只是皱紧了眉头。_

场景变换。

"_你已经知道了？"魔药大师惯常地扬起了眉毛。_

"_是的，伏地魔的想法不是那么难猜的。"邓布利多的口气听不出任何波澜。_

"_那么你…？"_

"_就假装我还不知道这件事吧，让他尽量放手去做。"邓布利多笑着说道，仿佛要被杀的人根本不是自己一样。_

"_你怎么可以！"斯内普感到气愤，"你忍心看到一个孩子的灵魂从此受到污染？"_

_沉默了许久，邓布利多才继续下去，"我知道他不是一个会杀人的人，他从来都不残忍，这也是我相信他不会走上他父亲那条路的原因。所以我可以装作不知情并让他放手去做，如果这能让他在汤姆面前保住性命的话。"_

"_你知道，如果他失败了…"斯内普不敢想象任务失败而遭受到的惩罚。_

"_他会失败，但你会成功。"邓布利多将头转向了一边不再看魔药大师。_

_几秒钟过后，斯内普才反应过来对方的言下之意，他一跃而起快步走上前，双手撑在写字台上紧紧地抓住以致指尖都开始泛白，居高临下地看着校长。"你怎么可以…怎么可以这样对我…"_

_邓布利多终于转过头，看进了斯内普的黑眸中，"你必须做。"_

"_不，我做不到！"这种慌乱中又夹杂着痛苦是从来没有人在魔药大师的声音中听过。_

"_你做得到的。"邓布利多的声音温和了下来，"就算你不这么做，我也活不过这个暑假了。所以，杀了我，保住你自己。"_

"_不…"斯内普仿佛全身失去了力量，顺着写字台滑落到地上，"不…不…他们不会原谅我的…我做不到…不…"_

"_对不起，西弗勒斯。"邓布利多的声音中充满了愧疚，"哈利会原谅你的，他们都不会怪罪你的。"_

_斯内普摇了摇头，否定掉邓布利多的话，"不会，不会原谅我的，哈利不会原谅我的。"_

_邓布利多没有再将这个话题进行下去，他知道斯内普最终会去做，但是他的心里对他充满了深深的歉意，他也不愿让这个人的灵魂和心灵忍受这一切。_

"_西弗勒斯，还有一件事，你必须去做。等你成功了之后，汤姆一定会奖赏你，所以请你务必向他要来霍格沃兹校长这一职位。我相信汤姆是很乐意给你的，只要你在霍格沃兹一天，我就会放心这里的孩子们，你一定会保护他们的。"_

当哈利抬起头的时候，泪水已经画花了整个脸。

第一段记忆显然是一年前在他接受特殊训练的之前。斯内普那个时候虽然讨厌他恨他却还是不得不接受了他，并且真的在日后教会了他很多很多。

第二段记忆，哈利记得在他和马尔福的那件事情过后，曾有一段时间邓布利多找他聊过天，内容一直都是围绕着战争中的死亡在进行。到今天他才知道原来这一切都是斯内普察觉到了他内心的不安并间接帮助了他。

第三段记忆，哈利没有想象中的惊讶。他终于明白了自己一直看不透的那一点。为什么邓布利多会抱歉的乞求，乞求斯内普下手，乞求他一定要杀了自己！为什么斯内普的眼中会那样剧烈的痛苦却也决然念出了咒语！为什么斯内普会那样愤怒对自己喊出从来没有背叛过自己的信仰！为什么斯内普会对叛徒这个字眼是这样的敏感！

哈利浑身无力地坐在地上，邓布利多一手策划了自己的死亡，并且还让自己的死亡再次被利用。为了保住斯内普间谍的身份，为了光明一面能取得最终的胜利。

那么斯内普呢，哈利感到自己的心在抽痛。那个男人是怎样下手杀掉自己视如亲人的导师的，他的心里要忍受怎样的煎熬啊。以往他做双面间谍，虽然危险，可是那个时候他知道他的身后还有邓布利多，还有一个全心全意信任他的人，一个毫无条件接纳他的地方。而如今呢，他却只能孤身一人，隐藏住真实的自己，在他杀掉光明界最伟大的巫师之后，不会再有人信任他，不会再有地方可以容纳他。但是他还要继续为这些辱骂他唾弃他的人献出自己的安全，甚至是生命。

哈利无法想象如果是自己陷入了那种境地会怎样，也许要不了几天就会垮掉。然而斯内普呢，他踏入的如此之深，掩藏的如此之好。哈利非常感谢邓布利多告诉了他实情，至少现在斯内普的身后有了哈利全心全意毫无保留的信任与接纳。他想着，邓布利多一定也是非常担心斯内普的，所以才在很早之前就告诉了自己斯内普双面间谍的身份，他也希望在自己死后能有一个人像自己曾经一样站在斯内普的身边。

哈利对自己感到很高兴，他在看到了邓布利多的这段记忆之前就决定选择自己的心，相信斯内普。

选择？

这时候才终于明白，费伦泽和邓布利多所说的选择是什么意思。并不是指战胜伏地魔道路的选择，而是指对待斯内普的选择，相信他与他一起并肩作战或是唾骂他与他敌对相斗。如果是后者，少了斯内普的情报，没有斯内普的指导，哈利知道自己几乎是不可能打赢这场战争的。

虽然知道了真相，但这一切并没有打乱哈利原有的计划。他站起身，抹了抹脸上的泪水，来到书桌前，召唤来羽毛笔和羊皮纸，开始给斯内普写信。

事情发生以来，哈利第一次看到了希望。

拖着疲惫的身躯哈利回到格里莫广场，他白天给斯内普写完信之后，留在了庄园的书房，他需要在里面查找一些资料。却不知这一忙碌，回到家的时候都已到了晚上。雷姆斯，赫敏和罗恩正焦急地坐在沙发上等着他。

哈利给了三人抱歉的一笑，看到他平安归来，三个人也缓缓吐出一口憋了很久的气。

就在赫敏准备开口之前哈利打断了她，"不是现在，敏。我知道你有很多想问的。但是我太累了。我保证明天一早告诉你们。"说完没有回头就向二楼自己的房间中走去。

赫敏张口准备再说些什么，但是在雷姆斯的注视下放弃了。算了，已经忍了两天了，就只用再忍一个晚上，如果哈利明天早上在选择借口逃避的话，她无论如何都不会放过他的。

Ende von Kap. 20


	21. Chapter 21 再见斯内普

**Kapitel. 21 ****再见斯内普**

_**一扫阴霾，魔法部新部长上任**_

_前部长鲁弗斯__·__斯克林杰已经死亡，随着死因的继续调查，魔法部迎来了新一任的部长：皮尔斯__·__辛克尼斯。_

_现将魔法部新成员名单公布如下：_

_部长：皮尔斯__·__辛克尼斯_

_高级副部长，法律事务司司长：多洛雷斯__·__乌姆里奇_

_敖罗部部长：奥古斯都__·__卢克伍德_

_魔法交通司司长：特拉弗斯_

_麻瓜出身调查部部长：艾伯伦__·__伦考恩_

_麻瓜出身调查部部长助理：亚克斯利_

_禁止滥用魔法司助理：马法尔达__·__霍普柯克_

_禁止滥用麻瓜物品司司长：亚瑟__·__韦斯莱_

… …

接下来报纸上是长长的一串名单。

赫敏叹了口气，将报纸推到一边，他们最担心的事情还是发生了。神秘人虽然没有光明正大的占领魔法部，可是从这次魔法部新官员的任命来看，魔法部已是他的囊中之物了，更不用说这个名单里还有着几个食死徒。即使部长和几个首要的司长并没打上黑魔标记，但他们要不就是中了夺魂咒，要不就是食死徒的傀儡，再要不就是因自身利益而与食死徒狼狈为奸。唯一的一个他们确信站在自己这一边的司长却处在一个被架空了的没有什么实权的部门。

所以说，现在的他们只有孤军奋战，就连霍格沃兹如今都已失去了。

没错，在报纸头版的另一条惊人的消息就是：西弗勒斯·斯内普接任霍格沃兹魔法学校校长一职。如今的学校也成为了食死徒的后备军。

邓布利多生前苦心经营的凤凰社到底能否支持哈利夺得最终的胜利。

当哈利从卧室出来走进餐厅的时候，看到的就是这样一幅画面：预言家日报被放在桌子的中间，上面照片中的人不停地动着。哈利一眼就看到了斯内普翻滚的巫师袍。雷姆斯，赫敏和罗恩三人围坐在餐桌前，早餐分别摆放在他们的面前，可是三人，就连罗恩都对食物失去了兴趣。他们只是低头沉思着，但目光又同时不去注意那被孤零零扔在中央的报纸。

"早上好。"哈利心情愉快的同三人打了个招呼。

"早上好。"形成鲜明对比的，他得到的是三个人有气无力的回答。

哈利顺手拿起报纸扫了一眼，当他看到新魔法部的名单时，皱了皱眉，尤其是高级副部长的名字，他感到自己的手背又开始发痛。但当他读到另一条新闻时，在心里笑了一下，当然脸上是不可能表现出来的。斯内普做到了，有他在，霍格沃兹的孩子们就会是安全的。

两片土司，一片黄油，一片香肠，再抹点酱，最后放上一片沙拉叶和两片西红柿切片。哈利给自己做了一个简单的三明治，然后又倒了一杯牛奶，安静地坐在餐桌前开始吃早餐。

他边吃边等待着。最后是赫敏最先受不了了，她抬起头对着哈利怒目而视。哈利并没有理会她愤怒的目光，将最后一小口三明治扔进嘴里，然后喝光了杯中的最后一口牛奶，擦了擦嘴。避开对面女巫的目光，将头转向一旁的浪人，"雷姆斯，你能否帮我联系一下…"

哈利的话还没说完，壁炉就闪出一道绿光，接着就走出来一个人。

金斯莱拍了拍身上的灰尘，他扫视了一眼客厅并未发现一个人，但是敖罗的直觉让他感受到了从背后射过来的几道目光。他转过身看清了餐厅中的人时，快步走了过去。

"你好，金斯莱。"哈利先站了起来，"我刚刚正想叫雷姆斯去联系你的。"

"那么看来你已经知道了。"金斯莱说着给自己拉过一把椅子坐在哈利的身边。其余三个人好奇地看着两人没头没尾的对话。

其实这次不止三个人不理解，就连哈利都疑惑了，"知道什么？"

"阿不思没有告诉你吗？"金斯莱看上去相当惊讶。

再次听到邓布利多的名字，哈利的心中闪过一丝疼痛，那个为了巫师世界连自己的性命都搭了进去的伟大老人。他本以为昨天老巫师的信和记忆已经对他坦白了一切，难道还有事情是瞒着他的？"邓布利多教授说了什么？"

"我昨天接到一封阿不思的来信。上面有强大的辨认咒，再加上是由福克斯送过来的，我也做过了检查，信确实是由阿不思写的。想必是他生前就写好了的，自己一旦死去就派福克斯送给我。"

"信…信里说了什么？"哈利的声音不由颤抖，他攥紧了拳头。邓布利多不可能告诉他那件只有自己唯一一个人知道的秘密。间谍的身份是经不起暴露的。

"阿不思说，如果他离开了，凤凰社所有的一切事物都将由你负责。而我们必须像尊重他一样尊重你，听从你的指命。"

雷姆斯，赫敏和罗恩听到这句话不由倒抽了一口冷气，赫敏还一不小心尖叫了出来。

而哈利却是呆坐在那里一动不动，他太震惊了。这就是为什么在过去的一年中邓布利多总是询问他对某些战局对某些事物的看法，这就是为什么在过去的一年中邓布利多一反五年以来对他的常态开始诱导他自己做出适当的行动和策略，这就是为什么在过去的一年中邓布利多让他有了自己决定做什么不做什么以及怎样做的自由。这个老巫师早就谋划好了，他计划了自己的死亡，就连死后也计划着。哈利不知道现在心里是怎样的一种感受，感动，敬佩，又亦或是稍稍愤怒。

"那么，哈利，你刚刚准备联系我是什么事？"金斯莱看着哈利惊讶的表情，想来他确实不知道阿不思的这个愿望。

"哦。"听到这个问题哈利回过神来，"你知道…"哈利的声音有些哽咽，"穆迪教授在几天前的对战中牺牲了。现在魔法部却又有了如此大的变动，我只希望你们都能保护好自己，毕竟我们的力量现在十分单薄。如果魔法部中有人愿意保持中立请尽量去说服他们。这些官员我不指望他们站出来反抗伏地魔，只求他们不要增添麻烦阻碍我。至于敖罗部，请善于利用。我想经历了敖罗魔鬼训练而最终能坚持下来的人大多都不会想着成为伏地魔的爪牙的，他们不会在乎谁当了下一任部长，他们只是依据自己的信念在为魔法部为魔法世界做事。所以如有可能，在今后对抗伏地魔的战斗中他们是不可缺少的力量。"

这一番话听得四人皆是瞪大了双眼，为有不同就是雷姆斯的惊讶中带着欣慰。哈利已经成长起来了，在他悲伤的现在居然还能看清局势，做出决定。雷姆斯的心里不由对死去老巫师的敬佩又上了一层，他也明白为何阿不思会将凤凰社教到哈利的手中了。

这是哈利昨晚躺在床上时想到的，即使没有今天报纸上魔法部被间接占领一事，他也准备联系金斯莱商榷一下魔法部的事情，因为他知道魔法部不会成为他战胜伏地魔的盟友而只会成为绊脚石。但敖罗们是不一样的，他们有自己的热情有自己的信仰，他们是为了维护巫师界的和平而选择这一职业的。那么从某点来说他们与他之间是有共同利益的。只不过哈利还没意识到自己现在开始慢慢地像一个领导者那样在思考了。

送走了金斯莱，哈利回身发现雷姆斯正微笑地看着他，罗恩惊讶的嘴巴还未合上，而赫敏却是稍稍怒意地盯着他。

"怎么了？"哈利吐了吐舌头，又坐回椅子上。

"你还是不是我认识的那个哈利·波特？"罗恩总算是有了一点反应。

"如假包换！"哈利给了他一个假笑。

"邓布利多将凤凰社交给了你，而你刚刚…刚刚的那番话。"罗恩有些口吃，不知如何表达自己。

"难道我不能发表一番有见解的发言？"哈利翻了个白眼。

"哈利·詹姆斯·波特，你今天别想逃，解释清楚。"

赫敏的高声调让哈利不由地缩了缩脖子，"其实没什么，就是邓布利多给了我一封信，然后我就跟着福克斯去了庄园。哦，雷姆斯你不知道这个，就是邓布利多庄园，十分隐蔽，有强大的咒语保护，外人是进不去的。然后邓布利多交给了我一个任务，我必须去完成它。然后我在庄园的书房里呆了一会就回来了。事情就是这样的。"

"什么任务？"赫敏阴沉着脸问道。

哈利犹豫了，他在挣扎。寻找并消灭魂器是他必须去做的事，可是他不希望他的好友和他一起去冒险，毕竟这一次不是在霍格沃兹，并且没有了教授们的保护与营救，但同时他知道仅凭自己一人的力量，即使所有的魂器都找了回来，他也找不到销毁魂器的方法。现今最强大的巫师都为此将命搭了进去，更何况是他呢。哈利抬起了头，他发现狼人正在期待着看着他。他给了赫敏一个不易察觉的眼神，然后转向雷姆斯，"我很抱歉，我答应过邓布利多教授，这件事不能同任何人讲，对不起。"

他看到罗恩仿佛要张口说些什么但是被赫敏扯了一下。

狼人的目光迅速黯淡了下去，哈利在心中咒骂了自己一句。以现今的形势来看，魔法部一定不会对狼人一族有好结果的，更何况副部长是个排斥并仇恨一切魔法生物的疯子。雷姆斯现在的心里一定很难过，因为他帮不上忙，而刚刚哈利又拒绝了他。

"雷姆斯，请你照顾好西里斯。"哈利并不想让狼人被自己的挫败感包围。

听了这话，雷姆斯的脸色更难看了。

"怎么了？"哈利轻轻地问道。

雷姆斯并没有看他而是将目光移到了餐桌上的报纸，哈利顺着他的目光看去，心里咯噔了一下，雷姆斯看的不是别人，正是穿着一袭黑衣新上任的霍格沃兹校长西弗勒斯·斯内普。

"西里斯没有魔药了。"雷姆斯轻声说，又过了好一会才接着自己的话解释，"这一年来是西弗 – 斯内普定期给西里斯送来魔药，他才能维持住生命。可如今…"

"谁愿意要这个叛徒的魔药，谁知道他是不是在里面下了毒，好让西里斯更快死去。"

哈利没有理会罗恩的咒骂，他突然间想到了什么，"雷姆斯，那魔药是不是透亮的浅黄色，用柱形瓶装着，而不是一般的锥形瓶？"

雷姆斯抬起头惊讶的看着哈利，点了点头，"你怎么知道？"

哈利没有回答他，而是陷入了沉思中，仿佛又回到了那个夜晚。

"_那么让我们看看你对这些配料到底了解多少。首先，人马的牙齿最基本的作用是什么？"_

"_这要看怎样使用了，如果是整颗放进魔药里的话，它能保证一剂强力昏迷剂的效果从原来的十八个小时延长到二十四小时。但如果是碾碎了加入魔药里的话，它只能是一剂强效催化剂。"_

"_那么，雪蛙的肺片呢？"_

"_会减缓我们血液的流动速度，如果使用的量多，可以制造出一剂凝血魔药。当然这剂魔药不是用来外敷的，它不用于治疗，往往会被用作杀人的毒药。服用过后，人体内的血液会越流越缓，直至最后停止循环，心脏得不到供血就会死亡。这大概会持续一个星期，而且这个过程十分痛苦。"_

"_食虫花的消化粘液？"_

"_对不起，我不知道。"_

"_如果我将藜芦在食虫花的消化粘液中浸泡七个小时呢？"_

"_这会改变藜芦的一些特性，我推测这可能会和巫师们的魔力有关，但具体的作用我还不知道。"_

这就是那剂用他从翻倒巷买回来的奇怪的原料所酿制的含有黑魔法的魔药。之后过了半年多的时间，就在他都快要忘记这剂魔药的时候，斯内普决定教他酿制，只是从来没有告诉过他这药的功用。

"_记住，最完美的不是正黄色不是亮黄色，而是透亮的浅黄色。而且这剂魔药不能装在普通的锥形瓶里，一定要是柱形瓶或者是方形瓶，必须要保证瓶内的液体的上下表面积一样，否则这剂药在放置了一个小时之后就会失效。"_

_哈利在一旁看着魔药大师灵巧的双手将透亮的浅黄色魔药装进一个柱形瓶内，然后封口，放进了柜子里。_

原来是这剂有着黑魔法烙印的魔药一直在延续着西里斯的生命，保护着他魔力流逝延缓，给了大家更充裕的时间来找出反咒。

这就是斯内普，虽然从心底里恨着，但却从来不会见死不救。如同三年前为雷姆斯熬制缚狼汁一样。想到这里，哈利的嘴角不由微微上翘。

"哈利，哈利…"

被急切的呼叫唤醒过来，哈利才发现自己陷入了自我沉思中。"不用担心，雷姆斯。我曾经见过这剂魔药，接下来就由我为西里斯酿制吧。"哈利给了狼人一个安心的微笑。"如果可以，我愿意教你。"

~Ooo~ooO~

赫敏和罗恩跟在哈利的身后走进二楼的卧室，没有看到听到另一个人抽出魔杖或是念出咒语的任何动作或声音，刚刚关上身后的门，手还未离开把手的赫敏就感到这间屋子被施上了无声咒。

哈利依靠着写字台站着，赫敏和罗恩坐在床边等待着。一时间谁也没有开口，沉默就这样悬挂于彼此之间。

"这不简单。"就在赫敏忍不住的时候哈利开口了，"我不愿意你们加入进来，这个任务太困难了，而且涉及的东西也太黑暗了。我不希望你们的生命受到威胁，灵魂遭到污染…"

"哈利。"罗恩愤怒地打断了好友的话，"你还将我和赫敏看做是你的好友吗？你怎么可以抛下我们俩单独行动？难道以往的这六年来，我们并肩作战还不能说明什么吗？"

哈利抬头看着他的红发好友，后者的眼睛里都快冒火了，但闪烁着不容拒绝的光辉。

"哈利，罗恩说得对。"赫敏笑了一下，"我们是霍格沃兹魔法学校著名的格兰芬多铁三角啊。做什么事都要一起的。"

哈利闭上了双眼，他感到有泪水想要滑落。他感动，因为眼前的这两个人无论他做了什么，无论有怎样的危险，总是站在他的身侧，支持着他，信任他。

"好吧，我告诉你们。"再次睁开眼睛的哈利已经恢复了平静，"这个任务一定不能让其他任何人知道，凤凰社的成员也不可以！"

面对严肃的哈利，赫敏与罗恩都认真地点了点头。

"那你们先看看这个吧。"说完哈利将几张羊皮纸悬浮到了两人的眼前。

哈利一直观察着他们俩的表情，先是震惊，再是恶心，然后是恐怖。罗恩拿着羊皮纸的手都开始微微颤抖，而赫敏也没好到哪去，她全身轻颤着，眼中尽是不可置信的恐慌。

"这…这个太邪恶了，太…太黑暗了。"赫敏的声音发紧，"哈利，告诉我，世界上没有这样的魔法。"

"通过杀人…"罗恩显然也被吓到了。

"不，这是真的。伏地魔用过。"哈利平静地说，然后双手一撑，跳坐在了书桌上，"还记得二年级纠缠金妮的日记本吗？那就是一个魂器，上面藏有一片伏地魔的灵魂。当年制作的时候，献生的人是桃金娘。"

听到这赫敏先是睁大了双眼，紧接着呼出一口气，"不过好在你已经消灭了它。"

"是啊，想到那个东西上有神秘人的灵魂就让人止不住的发颤。"罗恩打了个寒颤。

"可是，"哈利严肃了表情，"伏地魔是个疯子，是个邪恶的黑巫师。他不在乎生命，不在乎杀戮。这个世上存在带着他灵魂碎片的魂器一共是六件。"

"什么？"罗恩和赫敏的眼睛与嘴巴再次张大。

"剩下的五件是，马沃罗·冈特的戒指，萨拉查·斯莱特林的挂坠盒，这两个已经被邓布利多教授毁掉了。赫尔加·赫奇帕奇的杯子，被藏在古灵阁莱斯特兰奇家的拱顶里。罗伊纳·拉文克劳的王冠，推测应该会在霍格沃兹城堡内。以及伏地魔身边的那条蛇 – 纳吉尼。如果在对抗伏地魔之前，不消灭掉这些的话，伏地魔还是会再度复活的。"

"那么我们的任务就是销毁它们？"罗恩问了一句。

哈利点点头，"这是最难办的事情。赫敏，你是个聪明的女巫，我真的需要你的帮助。"

"什么？"

哈利深吸了一口气，"六年级你们还记得校长干枯掉的那只手吗？"

虽然整个六年级校长并没有时常出现在学校中，但所有人都不会忘掉他那只干枯坏死的手臂。赫敏和罗恩点了点头。

"那就是邓布利多消灭马沃罗·冈特的戒指所换回的代价。所以即使我们已经知道了剩下三个魂器的地点，我们也必须要先想出消灭它们的方法。否则一切都只是空谈。"哈利叹了口气。

"好，我会从现在开始研究的。"说完又皱了皱眉，"可是霍格沃兹我们进不去了，没有了图书馆根本无从下手。"

"你可以利用这里的图书馆。我相信如此黑暗的魔咒即使霍格沃兹也不见得能找得到资源。而布莱克家族却崇尚黑魔法，在这里或许会有更多的资源。"哈利顿了顿，"还有邓布利多庄园，那边的图书馆也应该有不少资料可用的。"

"邓布利多庄园？"赫敏的眼睛一下子亮了起来，"你是说我可以去使用邓布利多庄园的图书馆？"

"抱歉，敏。"哈利带着歉意对女巫笑了一下，"庄园的防御系统设有选择性的反幻影移形，而且门钥匙也无法到达，飞路网也是关闭的。庄园只接受个别许可的人移形过去，你不在这个名单内。"其实就连哈利现在都无法幻影移形过去，就在他刚刚熟练掌握了幻影移形没多久还未来得及将他的名字加入到庄园的系统里的时候，霍格沃兹天文塔的惨剧就发生了。昨天他之所以能过去是因为福克斯。不过今后的话，只要那个人在他的身边，他还依旧是可以随意过去的。

"哦。"赫敏的声音听起来失望极了。

"放心，我会将所有有用的资料拷贝一份带回来给你的。"哈利假笑了一下，"赫敏，你现在应该对我使用图书馆的能力感到放心才对。"

"最好这样了。"赫敏也回了个假笑。

"喂—"罗恩有些吃味地喊道，"你们两个是否还记得我？我可不想面对一大堆书，想想都觉得恐怖。"

哈利淡淡笑了一下，"我知道这件事你肯定不会参与的，所以我才找赫敏啊。不过还真有一件事需要你帮忙的。"

"什么？"罗恩一听说有自己的任务就来了兴趣。

"恩…恩…"哈利犹豫了半天也没有说出来，"算了，这事还不知道行不行，我必须先问问另一个人。他同意了才可以的。"

"到底什么事啊？"罗恩微微有些不耐烦。

"我明天再告诉你。现在一切都还没有确定下来。我还不清楚这件事用不用做，怎么做。"

"什么事？"罗恩进一步问。

"我保证明天告诉你。就因为我现在还不确定，所以今天下午我可能要出去一趟。"

"哪里？"

"庄园吧。我还要再去看看。不用担心，没事的。"哈利笑了一下试图让两个人放心。其实他的心里也没有底，下午，他到底会被带到哪里去呢，亦或是那个人根本不理会他。

~Ooo~ooO~

斯内普刚刚吃过早饭坐在书桌上沉思着，突然听到了从窗户处传来了敲击声。他抬起头，是一只看起来有点熟悉却从来未见过的棕色猫头鹰。斯内普没有动，猫头鹰也没有放弃。一人一鸟就这样僵持着，最后败下阵来的是斯内普，他被那规律的敲击声搞得心烦，不过他还是握紧了魔杖防备随时可能发生的意外情况。

猫头鹰飞上了斯内普的书桌，高傲地抬起一只脚，在那里绑着一封信。斯内普仔细地盯着猫头鹰，棕色的身体却夹杂着几根淡色的羽毛，从头到尾羽毛整齐而有光泽，一看就知道它的主人将它爱护的很好。如果它全身是雪白色的，美丽一定不亚于波特的那只雪枭。斯内普不知道他的心里怎么突然就冒出了这样的想法。

猫头鹰不耐烦地叫了一声，将斯内普的注意力集中在了自己的脚上。斯内普身体微微向前倾，他没有伸手而是先看了一眼信封上的字，看起来像是魔药杂志寄过来的。他用魔杖一挥，信从猫头鹰的脚上掉到了桌上。刚刚一解脱，猫头鹰就迫不及待地从窗口飞出去冲上了蓝天，不一会就成了一个小点。

斯内普又观察了那封信许久，他没有用手碰触它，而是投出了所有自己知道的检查咒，在没有发现任何问题后，这才拿起信拆开读了起来。

_斯内普教授，_

_真高兴您能收到我这封信。_

_不，请先不要急着骂我愚蠢。我在这封信上施了一个在一本古老的书上看到的特殊咒语。如果不是您的话，对其他所有人来说看到的都只是一封想同您探讨魔药的普通信件，真正的内容他们是读不到的。所以我才放心大胆地给您写信并且不害怕被截获。还有请您放心那只猫头鹰，她是我聪明的海德薇。虽然海德薇太显眼了，可是我不放心让其他的猫头鹰送信，所以最后我决定改变了海德薇的毛色让她来送信。想必外面的人是发现不了的吧。不过，为此这个姑娘也许会在很长一段时间都会生我的气。_

_我写信来是想告诉您，我迫切地需要同您见上一面。您不能拒绝我。_

_关于见面地点，庄园那里现在我的名字还没有加进去，所以我不能幻影移形过去，那么就您定好了。见面时间，今天下午吧，在您方便的任何时间都可以。_

_您知道，那颗石头我一直都带在身边。所以如果您准备好了，请通知我。_

_H.__波特_

斯内普将信放到了一边，他承认在看到第一句的时候他是想发火，那个愚蠢的格兰芬多怎么敢这样大胆的写信给他，万一被劫了，后果不敢想象。但随着往下看他的怒火渐渐消了，他不得不承认哈利这回做的非常出色，各方面都仔细考虑到了。本来他就打算等目前手中的工作忙完了之后就去找这个孩子，虽然他还没想到用什么办法去联系他。其实更主要的是他心里害怕，哈利会躲避他，不再信任他，不管有没有那个计划，他始终都是杀害邓布利多的凶手。

抬头看了一眼钟表，还有时间先去完成一剂魔药。一切事情下午再说吧。

~Ooo~ooO~

罗恩现在非常郁闷地趴在客厅的沙发上。自从早上过后，赫敏就一头扎进了图书室去研究哈利交给她的任务，连午饭都是催了好久才万分不舍地出来。虽然他喜欢那个女巫，可是他也不愿意去面对一整页一整页都是字母的枯燥的书，只为了能待在她的身边。本以为他可以和哈利坐在一起聊聊天，谁知道那个人丢给了他一句"好好享受这最后一天的自由与清静"，然后就将自己又锁回了卧室不再理他。倒是他的那句话听得罗恩心里莫名其妙，什么最后一天的自由与清静，又不是明天神秘人就要发动总攻。所以十分无聊的罗恩只好从书包里拿出那本魁地奇杂志心烦意乱地翻阅着。

哈利倒在床上，他什么事也没有，只是眼睛一眨不眨地盯着放在床头柜上的翡翠绿的挂坠。他吃过午饭回来都两个多小时了，就一直盯着这块石头看。早上海德薇就已经回来了，虽然这个姑娘因为自己的羽毛被随意改变了颜色这会正在和她的主人怄气，所以哈利知道那个人一定是收到了信，可是为什么都三点多了，石头还是没有一丝动静。就在他觉得自己的耐性快要用尽的时候，石头发出了淡淡的红光。一个翻身，左手抓过桌上的石头，接着就是一阵熟悉的拉扯力。

脚刚刚点地还未站稳，也还未来得及观察四周好知道自己被带到了哪里，身体就先感到了这个空间内的另一个魔力的气息以及一根指向他的魔杖。本能快过思维，哈利迅速给自己施了一个铁甲咒，然后才慢慢转过身。

斯内普面无表情地正用魔杖指着他。哈利没有动，他虽然不解，但全身紧绷没有一丝一毫的放松。

一时间两个人就这样对峙着。不知过了多久，斯内普终于放下了魔杖，"不错，波特，还记得随时保持警觉。"

哈利这时才放松肌肉，他不敢相信自己居然能从斯内普口中得到一个"不错"的评价。

斯内普挥了挥手，示意哈利坐在他对面的沙发上。坐下之后哈利才有机会打量四周，房子里的光线并不好，但哈利依旧可以看到古老墙壁上的刻痕，似乎在无情地诉说着屋子对历史的见证。客厅之内只有一个单人沙发 – 斯内普现在正坐着，和一个自己正坐着的长沙发，以及两个沙发之间的一个小茶几，没有过多的家具，但最令人印象深刻的就是痛墙壁一样高的书柜。但这里并没有给人以家的感觉。

"这里是蜘蛛尾巷？"哈利不确定地问了一句，他只听说过斯内普的家在蜘蛛尾巷但却从未来过。

斯内普点了点头没有过多的解释，"那么你写信见我要做什么？"

"我需要您的帮助。"哈利的语气十分诚恳。

斯内普只是仔细地研究着男孩，过了许久才开口，"是什么让你认为我会帮你。我只是一个**食死徒**，我是杀死邓布利多的**凶手**，我**背叛**了凤凰社和光明，也许现在我就可以把你丢到黑魔王的面前。"

"不，您不会的。"哈利的话语非常轻但十分坚定。他的心在这几句话中感到异常疼痛。食死徒，凶手，叛徒，这有哪一个不是众人扣在斯内普头上的帽子，可他们有谁知道，斯内普才是最痛苦的那一个，即使痛到无法忍受还是要维护好脸上的假面具，"我看了邓布利多教授留下的回忆，我都知道了。"

斯内普感到自己紧绷的身体放松下来，那个老巫师还是说了，而他也并没有得到来自哈利愤怒的喊叫。可斯内普还是感到心里仿佛空了一块，他觉得自己有些许失望，哈利来找他并不是出于对他的信任而是出于伟大的邓布利多。是啊，当那个死咒脱口而出射向老巫师的时候，他就已经亲手葬送了来自救世主男孩的信任。他对这向来不耻，可是一年的相处下来，在接触了真正的哈利·波特之后，斯内普发现自己如今太看重这一点了，他一点也不想丢失这个男孩的信任，所以他的心现在才会由于失落而疼痛着。

看到斯内普没有开口的意思，哈利自顾自地说下去，"我本来就打算来找您，是邓布利多教授的回忆更加坚定了我这一想法。"

斯内普怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。据他所知这个格兰芬多在看到那一幕之后肯定恨不得立刻杀了他，又怎会主动来找他，除了来寻他为老教授复仇。可他刚刚的这句话听起来并不像这个意思。

哈利对斯内普挑眉寻问的神情笑了一下，"您知道吗。当看到阿瓦达从您的黑魔杖中射出击中邓布利多教授时我有多震惊多愤怒多痛苦吗？我当时恨不得用死咒回击到您的身上。您怎能这样背叛了校长与我的信任。之后我回到家，脑中不停地闪现过那天晚上的情形，校长低声的乞求，还有您施咒时眼中的痛苦，更有是您那天离开时说的话，神锋无影只是对敌人使用，还有您没有背叛自己的信仰。这些都让我感到奇怪，我不理解也想不通。直觉上认为教授和您之间存在着怎样的约定，而我却不知道。我在挣扎，我的理智告诉我，您是凶手是叛徒是敌人，可我的心却告诉我您眼中流露出的是实实在在的痛苦。我思索着，权衡着，既然校长已经不在了，那么能解答我所有疑问的人就只有您了。于是我选择了跟随我心的感觉，写信约您出来问清楚。没想到第二天就看到了邓布利多教授留给我的记忆。我才知道了一切，同时我很高兴您并没有背叛…我们。"哈利想了一下觉得不妥，最终在脱口的时候及时将最后一句的_我_改成了_我们_。

"哼。"斯内普感到刚刚空了一块的心慢慢暖和了起来，被填满了，重新又变得完整。

"其实，在刚刚看完那段记忆的时候，我除了痛苦之外还感到愤怒，我真的好想立刻找到您，揪着您的衣领给您一拳，对不起，可我当时真的很想这样做。您和校长两人瞒着我做了这样的决定，任凭我悲伤痛苦任凭我误会，如果当时我被愤怒支配了杀掉了您，我要怎么办啊…"

斯内普忽视了自己隐瞒着答应了校长这个计划的这件事，"你就没有想过也许你的心错了，而理智却对了，我还是一个食死徒。你就这样冒冒失失一个人谁也不告诉的 – 我假定你肯定不会告诉任何人这个计划 – 前来。万一我真的将你送去给黑魔王呢？"

哈利抬头看了斯内普一眼，开心的笑了，"当然不，无论您信不信，我还没有愚蠢到就这样过来呢。我本来是打算在自己身上施上所有知道的保护咒然后再过来，不过校长的记忆最终让我打消了这个念头。但是即使我全副武装的站在您面前，我也不认为您会伤害我。我信任您。当然…"哈利的笑容更大了，"刚才您不是亲自检查了吗？我可是记得您的话，要时刻记得要保持警惕的。"

"小傻瓜。"斯内普也露出了淡淡一笑，他的心更暖了。哈利的这份信任对他来说太重要了，摆到了面前才知道比自己想象的要重要得多。

"那么，先生，接下来我们要怎么做呢？"哈利有些迷茫地问道。

"阿不思把魂器的事情交给你了吧，而且我假设你也把这个告诉了格兰杰小姐和韦斯莱先生。"看到哈利点了点头，"黑魔王已经占领了魔法部，他现在一边在寻找你一边准备进攻麻瓜世界。不过我发现他这两天有些暴躁，远没了刚刚攻占霍格沃兹时的好心情，总是会长时间研究自己的魔杖。先不管这些，目前的任务是研究出消灭魂器的方法。我不希望阿不思那样的事情再出现在你的身上。我还假设布莱克家的图书室能让格兰杰小姐充分忙碌起来？"

"是的。"哈利窃笑了一声，"赫敏现在一定就窝在那里呢。不过，先生，我也想用邓布利多的庄园做研究，那里的书也不少，说不定会找到有用的。只是…"

"什么？"斯内普不解为何哈利的话语突然间小心翼翼起来。

哈利看着坐在对面的男人，他不想再提到校长的死亡了，可是要找出办法这个是不可避免的，"只是校长现在死了，我的名字还不在庄园防御体系内，无法幻影移形过去。"

斯内普的心抽痛了一下，几天来他一直都在避免想那一夜，"在之前阿不思就将庄园转到了我的魔力之下，所以现在只要我稍稍调整一下防御体系，它们就可以接受你了。而且…"斯内普闭上了眼睛，让心中的那钝痛过去，"而且阿不思死后，他加注在庄园上的保护咒也随之消失，我需要你将自己的魔力也灌入到保护咒中。"

"好的。"哈利跟着斯内普站了起来，手搭上了对方的胳膊，刚刚做好准备斯内普就带着他幻影移形离开了蜘蛛尾巷。

斯内普在防御体系中加入了哈利的魔力识别，然后又开始教哈利怎样施保护咒。

做完之后有些疲惫的哈利坐在沙发上享受着罗蒂端上来的小甜点，可是他的眉头一直皱在一起。

"怎么了？"斯内普察觉出哈利的异样。

"没什么。"哈利甩甩头，"只是刚才施保护咒的时候我感受到除了你我之外第三个人的魔力，有点熟悉却不知道是谁的。也许又是邓布利多教授之前找来的谁施上去的吧。"

斯内普抬了抬眉毛没有接话，只不过他倒是对那个魔力的感觉相当熟悉，他相信哈利很快就会见到那个人的。

"先生。"哈利放下了手中的小饼干，坐在沙发中扭来扭去，脸也有点微微发红。

"又怎么了？"斯内普叹了口气将手中的茶杯放下。

又扭动了许久，哈利终于下定了决心，深吸了一口气，"我要向您道歉。那天我不应该叫您叛徒和懦夫。"说完脸已通红。

斯内普打量了男孩好一阵，"接受你的道歉。"

哈利吁出一口气，紧绷的身体放松下来，"还有，先生，我要为两件事向您致谢。第一，感谢您将混血王子的魔药学课本借给我，从那里面我学到了很多，下次我会将书还给您的。第二…"哈利犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地想着措词，"第二，感谢您这一年来给西里斯的魔药。如果没有它，西里斯现在一定已经死了，我…"

"好心一点吧，波特。"斯内普打断了他的话，"不要和我讨论任何布莱克的话题。我不需要你的感谢。你知道我更希望看着那只疯狗衰弱然后死掉。至于混血王子的那本书本来就打算给你的，不必还我。"

哈利知道魔药大师和他的教父是万年的死敌，所以他也就不再说下去。不过得到了混血王子的那本书让他的心情现在很好。

"还有，波特。"斯内普说着给了哈利一个假笑，"从明天开始恢复训练，在庄园里。"

"啊？"哈利的心一半因为可以和斯内普单独授课而狂喜着，一半又因为那种地狱般的生活而哀号着。他本来是打算让他的两位好友在假期中接受雷姆斯的训练，不过这两天一忙倒是忘记问狼人的意见了。没想到现在就连自己都逃不过训练的噩梦。

看了眼时钟，斯内普好笑的看着小救世主，后者叹了口气一脸无奈认命的表情坐在那里，"快要下午饭了，你再不回去，格里莫的那三个救世主保姆可就要担心了。"

哈利也抬眼看了看钟表，可是他没有动，"先生…"

"说出来，波特。你已经忘记怎么说话了吗？"斯内普不明白这个男孩今天是怎么了，说话老是这样犹犹豫豫吞吞吐吐。

"您能不能叫我哈利，而不是波特。"说完一脸期待地看着魔药大师。

仔细地看着那双绿眸，信任，渴求，期待。斯内普点了点头，"如你所愿，哈利。"

听到那声"哈利"，哈利的脸一下子放出光彩，"那么…那么，我是否也可以用教名称呼您呢？"哈利没有直接说出西弗勒斯这个名字。

斯内普没有回答，他只是审视一样的看着哈利，时间一点点流逝，哈利以为另一个人不会同意的时候却听到了斯内普的声音，"十分公平。"

反映了两秒钟，哈利才明白过来这是斯内普给了他一个含蓄的许可。他顿时觉得自己的嘴角都快要咧到耳根了，"那么，我要回家了，再见。我们明天见，西弗勒斯。"说完"啪"的一声幻影移形消失了。

虽然男孩的身影已经离开，斯内普还是轻轻回了一句，"明天见，哈利。"然后也随后幻影移形离开了。

Ende von Kap. 21


	22. Chapter 22 意外的训练伙伴

**Kapitel. 22 ****意外的训练伙伴**

哈利嚼着口中的食物，克利切虽然依旧骂骂咧咧，嫌他们的血统弄脏了屋子，可是在哈利某一次同他好心交谈中"一不小心"地展示了自己真实的魔力之后，这个家养小精灵倒是能勉强履行清洁餐饮等一些家务。在赫敏与罗恩诧异的目光下，哈利才没有笨到要告诉他们原因，尤其是对那个"呕吐"协会创始人的女巫。他们现在要为魂器为战争为伏地魔有忙不完的事，怎么可以再让家中的一个家养小精灵来忙中添乱。

看着罗恩最后一个放下刀叉之后，哈利看了狼人一眼，后者给了他一个微笑。他刚刚一从庄园幻影移形回来就询问了雷姆斯是否愿意在这个暑假对赫敏与罗恩进行防御术的辅导。狼人立刻就答应了下来，很高兴自己终于能切切实实地做一些事了。

"我有事情要说。"配合着话语哈利举起了右手，就如同在课堂上发言一样。

"什么？"赫敏好奇地问，罗恩也一边咀嚼着最后一口食物一边注视着哈利。

"我想让你们这个暑假继续接受黑魔法防御术的指导。"

"太棒了！"罗恩急匆匆地咽下，欢呼了一声。

"你知道，去年每个周日的补习，我们跟着你学了很多。"赫敏对这个提议也是相当喜欢。

"不过，这回不是跟着我。"哈利笑着对两个好友数说道。

"那么是谁？还有谁的黑魔法防御术比你要好？"罗恩怀疑地问。

哈利不好意思地挠了挠头，假笑一下，"我们这里不正坐着一位霍格沃兹前黑魔法防御术的教授吗？"

"卢平教授！"赫敏和罗恩不可思议地扭头看着雷姆斯。

狼人对两人温柔的笑了笑，"虽然我再次指导你们，但还是请你们叫我雷姆斯。"

"那么，我们三个从什么时候开始训练？"罗恩有些按捺不住。

"错，不是我们三个。"哈利解释，"是你们两个。我不参加雷姆斯的训练。"

"那么你要干什么？"赫敏有些惊讶地问。

"恩…"哈利犹豫了片刻，"我要去庄园那边做些事情。"他没有选择撒谎但也没有说出全部实情。他只希望赫敏能懂。"不过放心，一有时间我就会和你们一起练习的。"

显然赫敏听到了庄园以为哈利是要过去进行研究，而魂器一事又不能当着雷姆斯的面讨论，也就没有再追问下去了。

"对了，既然这件事定下来了。那么，罗恩，我要请你帮个忙，不用等明天了。"

"什么，伙计？"这件事已经吊了罗恩一天的胃口了。

"你能叫金妮过来吗？"

哈利刚一说完，三个人立刻扭头注视着他。卢平是好奇，赫敏是不解，罗恩是有些许恼怒。

"干嘛？你不是拒绝了，怎么现在又…"虽然罗恩平时有些大条，但他还是打心底爱护自己这个唯一的妹妹的。

"啊？"哈利这才反应过来自己刚才那个邀请说的不清不楚，确实会让人误会，"不是你想的那样，她只是我的妹妹。"

在去年快要结束的时候，哈利收到了来自金妮的告白，可是他从来都是将金妮看做是自家小妹般的在疼爱，从来没有一丝其他意思，所以他当时就拒绝了。这导致了金妮伤心了好一阵，然后罗恩和他冷战了一个多星期。

"那是什么？"罗恩的口气还是很不好，既然还都拒绝了干嘛还要让金妮过来。

"我只是想问问她愿不愿意和你们一起参加防御课的训练。你知道下个学年学校里一定会有一些食死徒，我只希望她能多些能力保护自己。"哈利尽量将自己的想法解释的清清楚楚，否则他这个护妹心切的好友又要爆发了。

听完哈利的解释，罗恩发现自己的怒气一瞬间全没了，他有些不好意思地看了看哈利，"对不起。"

对此哈利只是耸了耸肩，赫敏也见怪不怪地叹了口气。

"我想她会答应的。不过我还是需要先跟妈妈说说。但是如果是来这里，如果是雷姆斯的话，妈妈应该不会反对的。"罗恩想到韦斯莱夫人时无奈地转了转眼睛。

"不过，金妮目前只有五年级的水平，加上她不像你们那样，去年一整年都在跟我学习。所以，雷姆斯，你也许需要制定出两套训练计划。"哈利看着狼人，无力地给了他一个微笑。

雷姆斯笑了笑，"这没什么。"

~Ooo~ooO~

早上七点五十七分，哈利幻影移形来到了邓布利多庄园，斯内普已经坐在了客厅的沙发上。

"早上好，西弗勒斯。"哈利同对方打了个招呼。他虽然还不太习惯称呼斯内普为西弗勒斯，但那名字滑出唇瓣时心中总是莫名的满足。

"早上好，哈利。很高兴你没有迟到。"说着给了哈利一个最常见的假笑。

对此评价他不想多说什么只是翻了一个白眼，回给了对方一个假笑，"那么，我们今天要训练什么？"

"等一下，在这个暑假还有个人会和你一起接受训练。"斯内普没有回答他那个问题。

"什么？谁？"斯内普的这句话一下子让哈利蒙住了。

"啪"突然间幻影移形的声音在房间内响起。

"抱歉，西弗勒斯，我迟到了一分钟。"

熟悉的声音，熟悉的身形，那颗走到哪里都耀眼异常的铂金脑袋。哈利想都没多想就抽出了魔杖指着对方。

"收起你的魔杖，哈利。"

德拉科对自己教父这样称呼对方只是挑了挑眉，可他没有动，他可不敢妄想在强大的救世主的魔杖下试验自己的存活几率。

"他是个食死徒，你怎么可以放他进来！"哈利气愤地大喊，手依旧指着没有缩回。

"收起来，波特！"斯内普的声音又高了一些，带着不容抗拒的声音。

哈利没有动，他扭头盯着斯内普，抗拒着，最后终于在对方凌厉的眼神下移开了魔杖。

"为什么？明明是他带领着食死徒闯进霍格沃兹，所以才会发生那些事。该死的为什么要让他出现在这里？"哈利越来越愤怒。

"所以，我说啊，波特，你什么也不懂！你什么都不明白不清楚！"德拉科不屑地看了救世主男孩一眼。

"什么？"哈利记得他曾经在调查德拉科的阴谋时，和对方第一次在有求必应室门口遇到，德拉科就是这样对他说的。

"他和我一样。"最终是斯内普好心解答了哈利。

一时间还没有反应过来，好一会哈利才明白这句话的含义，他惊讶地长大了嘴巴，"这…这…"

"怎么了，波特？猫叼走了你的舌头？可怜的都说不出一句话来了。"德拉科心情愉悦地看着哈利的窘态。

哈利觉得这太难以置信了，这个养尊处优的大少爷怎么可能会选择这样一种最危险的身份呢。"可是，你确实带着食死徒闯进来了。"

"所以说啊，疤头，你真的很蠢，还是不明白。"德拉科微微皱了皱鼻子。

"难道说…"哈利的声音低了下去。

"是的，都是计划。"斯内普的声音听上去有些颤抖，"是阿不思。因为黑魔王给了德拉科任务，他愿意做一名间谍，然后阿不思决定将计就计，让德拉科专心完成他的任务，这样他也就能保住自己在黑魔王面前的位置。"

哈利看着站在对面正对着他假笑的男孩，想起了曾经在邓布利多冥想盆中那段记忆中的对话。

"_你已经知道了？"_

"_是的，伏地魔的想法不是那么难猜的。"_

"_那么你…？"_

"_就假装我还不知道这件事吧，让他尽量放手去做。"_

"_你怎么可以！你忍心看到一个孩子的灵魂从此受到污染？"_

"_我知道他不是一个会杀人的人，他从来都不残忍，这也是我相信他不会走上他父亲那条路的原因。所以我可以装作不知情并让他放手去做，如果这能让他在汤姆面前保住性命的话。"_

"_你知道，如果他失败了…"_

"_他会失败，但你会成功。"_

当时由于想着校长给了斯内普那样一个任务，也没有追究谈话中的_他_到底是指谁。只是现在才知道，竟然是德拉科·马尔福。

"好了，一切解释清楚了。那么接下俩你们两个要一起训练，我不希望之前六年霍格沃兹的争执再发生在这里，清楚了吗？所以我认为你们两个有必要重新认识一下。"斯内普双臂交叉在胸前看着他们俩。

在魔药大师审视的目光下，哈利先移动了步子，他向那个斯莱特林走去，然后伸出了右手，"你好，我是哈利·波特。"

"啪—"的一声响。

哈利不可置信地看着自己被对方狠狠一掌拍开的右手。

"德拉科！"斯内普对自己教子的行为微微皱了皱眉，语气中也有一丝警告的意味。

"这算是偿还了六年前你曾经拍开我手的那一次。"德拉科冷冷的说道。"你当时竟然放弃了我的友谊接受了那只红毛的。"

梅林啊，哈利在心中呼喊了一句，这个斯莱特林王子真的是小心眼爱记仇，六年前的事还放在心上，可是话说回来谁让他当时表现的那样傲慢，直接就让他想到了一直欺负自己并被自己讨厌的表哥达利。两人对视了很久，最终哈利放弃了，既然对方那么小气，他为何不大度一些呢，反正他们现在是同一战线了，这是他从来没有奢望过的。"你好，我是哈利·波特，你可以叫我哈利。"

又看了对方好一会，德拉科才不急不慢地伸出右手懒洋洋的握上了在他身前因长时间僵硬着已微微有些发颤的手，"我是德拉科·马尔福。"摇晃了两下，停顿片刻，"你也可以叫我德拉科。"

看着那只握着自己的手以及对方脸上的表情，哈利配合地翻了个白眼。

"好了，没时间了。赶快去训练室。"斯内普的声音咆哮而来。两个人松开手一溜烟地向训练室跑去。

哈利瘫倒在了地上，成大字状躺着，全身上下每一块肌肉都在叫嚣着。他是一点也不想动了，显然那个铂金小少爷的情况比他也好不到哪去，躺在他的身边不住地喘气。

斯内普这个杂种今天是真真正正把他们俩逼到了极限。哈利从未感受过以前有任何一次训练能像今天一样让他快要体力透支了。早上进行了无仗魔法以及大脑封闭术的加强练习，下午是防御术的实践。一开始是他和德拉科两人在对打，不得不承认德拉科的防御术很好，而且他还知道好些哈利以前没有听过的咒语，只不过这些咒语都稍微偏黑暗一些。所以他不敢马虎。但是毕竟之前一年的训练没有白费，再加上哈利本来的魔力就很强大，最终的结局是他胜了，只不过赢得不像是和罗恩与赫敏练习时那么轻松。

几轮练习下来，两个人都感觉对方的速度反应灵活性等各方面都慢了下来，料想着今天的训练就要结束了。谁知这个时候斯内普却插了进来，让他俩一组一起对抗他。他们俩可是浑身无力精疲力竭了，而斯内普这时却有着充沛用不完的能量。结局可想而知，虽然是不公平的二对一，而且斯内普也是毫不留情的迅速与果断，哈利与德拉科最终双双不敌被击倒在地。好在这个时候那个混蛋终于宣布今天的训练结束了。

"喂，马 – 德拉科。"哈利的脑袋连扭都不想扭，他知道身边的家伙能听到。

"嗯？"声音懒洋洋的。

"你为什么会选择这一条路？"这是哈利最为好奇的。

"我为什么不会选择这一条路？"没好气地顶了回去。

"这不像你。你完全有可能像扎比尼那样选择中立。"哈利想起当初与德拉科夜晚的那次谈话，他极力想传达的另一个选择就是这个。

德拉科一下坐起身，愤怒地看着哈利，"别说得好似你多了解我一样。马尔福从不退缩。已经踏了进来就不可能退出去！"

哈利不明白德拉科的火气从何而来，他转过头，对方的眼中有一闪而逝的慌乱，"那么如果你不想成为一名食死徒，为什么不光明正大地投靠我们？双面间谍是最危险的，你的生命也许就…"

德拉科低下了头，哈利看不到对方的表情，也没有等到对方的回答。只是觉得德拉科此时仿佛沉浸在了无限的痛苦中。铂金男孩再次缓缓躺下。

沉默无声的蔓延。

"你知道么？"德拉科的声音很轻，但在这沉默中突如其来还是吓了哈利一跳，"因为我胆小，因为我怯懦，因为我一点也不勇敢，我…我怕他。我不敢公开背叛他，背叛我的父亲，可是我也同样怕成为一名食死徒，我永远也习惯不了他们的血腥与杀戮。嘲笑我吧，我就是个胆小鬼！"

"不，德拉科，你很勇敢。"哈利的话中有着不容置疑的真诚。

"如果没有你，如果你不是这样强大，我即使再恐惧再害怕也还是会一路沿着黑暗走下去。可是你却以如此强大的力量出现在我的面前，你让我第一次看到了在这场战争中，相斗的双方旗鼓相当。我犹豫我迷茫。我根本不知道应该怎样选择，而我的胳膊早已在我的恐惧中被烙印腐蚀。为什么选这条路，连我自己都不清楚，让我怎么回答你。但有一点我清楚，波特！"德拉科翻转个身，后背对着哈利，"如果你没有胜利，如果你敢让我押的赌注输掉的话，我一定一定不会放过你！"

哈利听到了德拉科的声音有些颤抖，他不知道那个斯莱特林是不是哭了。"不，我会打败他的！"

过了许久，沉默再次笼罩在两人上空。德拉科依旧是背对着哈利躺着，他的情绪显然已经平复了，"哈利。"

"嗯？"

"你能教我守护神咒吗？"平淡的话语听不出一丝波澜。

哈利惊讶地扭头看着那颗铂金脑袋，这个斯莱特林居然向他提出了一个请求，嘴角咧开了一个大大的微笑，"好的。"

~Ooo~ooO~

将近一个月的训练，哈利每天几乎都能听到罗恩的喊叫声，抱怨着简直比伍德担任队长时的魁地奇训练还要累人。哈利懒得理他，而且伍德担任队长的时候，这个家伙也只是偶尔进行过观看并有没有亲自参加过，等他真正进入格兰芬多魁地奇球队时，伍德早就毕业了，他怎么可能知道当时训练的情况。不过他了解罗恩，虽然嘴上抱怨，可是第二天还是会去进行训练的。哈利在一开始的时候会专门为三人酿制强力肌肉松弛剂，这样最起码可以保证第二天的训练能正常进行。

哈利不得不佩服雷姆斯，他的计划制定的有条不紊，每一次他与那三个人进行训练时，都能感受到他们三个又强大了一些。

关于魂器的消灭方法依旧一无所获。不过这期间倒是发生了另一件事，让哈利罗恩两人担心了好一阵。

伏地魔开始进攻麻瓜世界，一开始只派了食死徒，最后竟然让摄魂怪也都过去了，仿佛那千万个灵魂是送给他们的奖励美餐。

赫敏担心她的父母。别说麻瓜了，就连巫师们要是不会守护神咒，或是力量稍微弱一点的话，在摄魂怪面前也会是毫无办法。

那天晚上赫敏回来了，双眼通红，脸上还挂着未干的泪痕。她平静的告诉他们，她篡改了父母的记忆，抹去了自己在他们脑中哪怕一点点的影像，然后将两人送到了地球的另一端，又在他们身后默默注视了许久才幻影移形回来。如果这场战争结束后，她还活着，她就会找回父母，把记忆再改回来。如果她死了，那么至少父母可以不伤心地继续活下去。

罗恩紧紧地抱着坐在床边身体颤抖的女巫，一边抚摸着她毛茸茸的秀发一边笨拙地安慰她。哈利站在窗边看着两位好友，他告诉自己，一定不能输掉这场战争，一定要赫敏活着，一定要让他的好友再次和家人团聚。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利将酿好的魔药倒进手边的瓶子中，圆柱形瓶子中的魔药闪出令人欢喜的透亮的淡黄色。完美。

斯内普从书本中抬起头看了一眼男孩手中的魔药，哼了一声，又埋下了头。今天的训练时间早已过了，德拉科也在训练一结束就回去了，反正不是训练时间，这个男孩爱干什么他也就管不着了。再说了，不让他给那条疯狗酿制魔药正合他意。

一开始哈利还十分惊讶，既然伏地魔已经开始了行动，为何斯内普和德拉科看起来却一点也不忙碌，每天都能来到庄园进行训练。后来才知道斯内普在伏地魔的面前提出他想训练德拉科好让他以最快的速度成长起来。想来一个还未毕业的巫师再优秀也做不了什么，于是伏地魔欣然接受了斯内普的提议，给了他一个暑假的时间，两个月后他要看到成效。不过伏地魔会用怎样的方法来检查德拉科的训练结果，他们却都一直拒绝告诉哈利。

"嗨，西弗勒斯。"哈利小心翼翼地将魔药收回口袋中，一屁股坐在了魔药大师的对面。

"什么？"斯内普终于将视线从书本转移到了对面的男孩身上。

"我在想，是不是有个办法可以对抗摄魂怪？"

斯内普一惊。对抗摄魂怪？一般也只有用守护神咒的方法击退他们。所以他也是一直都不明白黑魔王到底是如何控制摄魂怪的，也许是因为他本身黑暗的气场。"那么是什么？"

"还记得这个吗？"哈利说着手从衣领伸进去拽出一样挂在脖子上的东西。

斯内普当然不会忘记，那是他送给哈利的圣诞礼物，一颗含有他魔力的保护石。只是他没有想到哈利竟然会将它戴在离心脏最近的地方，一时间有种说不明白的情感涌了出来。

"你也知道魂器的制作方法。杀掉一个人，然后撕裂自己的一小片灵魂，储存在一个物体上。"如今再谈论这样一个黑暗的咒语，哈利已不再像一开始那么震惊了。

"那么，你的重点是什么？"斯内普一点也不明白哈利为何会突然间将这两种东西一起提出来。

"这只是我的一个想法，但具体能否可行或者能否成功，我也不知道。"

斯内普知道哈利是一个聪明的巫师，一年的相处让他了解到，如果哈利这样讨论一个话题，那么一定是已有了一个相当成熟的想法。

"我最近一直在想，"哈利将斯内普的默认当做了许可，他继续说下去，"你在一块石头上投放了自己的魔力，让它有了保护功能。但这个没有针对性，且不是固态形式。于是我就联想到了魂器，既然能将灵魂撕裂一片投掷到一件物体上去，那么其他的也相应可以撕裂。"

斯内普艰难地吞咽了一下，他现在感到一阵恐惧。哈利的话题明显转向了黑魔法，而且还涉入不浅。

"我的设想是，将我的守护神分裂，将分裂出的一小片投到一个物体上。那么理论上来说，有了这个物体，我们就可以接近摄魂怪而不怕摄魂怪的攻击了，如果可能我们甚至可以反击，将他们赶回极北的地方去。少了摄魂怪的协助，伏地魔就只剩下食死徒了。"

斯内普在心里惊赞了一下，哈利的这个想法十分可行，比照魂器的制作方法，分裂守护神，理论上来说含有守护神的物品确实应该能够抵挡得住摄魂怪。但有一个问题是不能忽视的，"容我提醒你，哈利，这已经踏入黑魔法的领域了。"

"是的。"哈利点了点头，"但你曾经不是说过_白魔法同样能杀人，黑魔法也同样能救人，关键要看你将这些咒语使用在怎样的情况中了。有许多黑巫师用了黑魔法杀人，但这是他们的错误的选择，而不是黑魔法本身，所以不要因为这就否认了黑魔法_。"

"是的，我说过。"斯内普有点惊讶，哈利还记得那次对话。"可是魂器的制作是需要杀掉一个人的。那么同理来说分裂守护神也需要谋杀。如果是这样，那么根本就不需要考虑了。"

"我知道。"哈利不耐烦地打断了他，"这也是我现在烦恼的。我一直在研究，能不能将那个咒语改良，使它在没有谋杀的情况下就能分裂守护神。可一直都没有结果。我想不出来。而且涉及黑魔法的事情我不可能和别人讨论，就只有你能帮我了，西弗勒斯。"

斯内普刚刚一颗悬着的心放了下来，他真的害怕哈利会不顾一切地想要试验这个理论。嘴角微微上翘，这就是那个聪明善良有正义感无论怎样接触黑魔法都不会被拉进黑暗中的格兰芬多。"那么看起来从明天起我们又多了一项任务。"

"啊？"半响过后，哈利才发现对方已经答应了他的请求，"那么说，我的这个想法是可行的？"

"不得不说，你的这个设想让我感到惊讶，看来格兰芬多偶尔还是有脑袋的小狮子。"

不用说，这绝对是斯内普才会说出来的赞扬，哈利心情愉悦地笑了起来，"谢谢你，西弗勒斯。"

"至少这是目前为止唯一值得一试的方法了。"

Ende von Kap. 22

在Kap.19之后，很多人都想不通为什么少爷依旧要选择了贵族的荣誉而不是巫师的正义，为什么在哈利那些话语之后他依然选择了走上父亲的老路。可是我们的少爷勇敢地选择了另一条路，他懂得怎样做一个真正的斯莱特林。

所以那个时候当哈利在有求必应室门口抓住他的时候，那番话才能如此深地刺激到他。那个时候没有人能理解他的心，他的选择，他的难处。尤其是当你在为一个人的危险付出自己的生命时，那个人却对你产生怀疑。所以，少爷才会那么的愤怒。每每想到这里，我都为少爷感到难过，这孩子真让人心疼

我只是想要让一切尽量显得合情合理。


	23. Chapter 23 另一个联络人

**Kapitel. 23 ****另一个联络人**

事实证明，哈利的设想十分正确，而且有了斯内普的加入，让研究有了突破性的进展。虽然最终这个咒语依旧还是一个黑魔法，依旧还是需要杀戮才能完成。但是他们已经改良了咒语，至少在分裂守护神的时候，需要杀掉的不是人，而只是一般的生物就可以了。

理论上所有的准备都做好了，现在就只剩下投身于实践了。两个人争执了好久，到底该由谁来执行第一次的试验。两个人都不知道这样撕裂一小片守护神是否会为身体本身带来伤害，却又都不想让对方去冒险。最终哈利以他是最年轻就能施展出守护神咒的巫师为由驳斥了斯内普，坚决不让斯内普做第一次的尝试。

"呼神护卫—"银色的丝絮从魔杖中喷出，在斯内普还未来得及反驳之前哈利就召唤了自己的守护神。

银色的牧鹿在房间中绕着奔跑了两圈，对着斯内普扑哧了几下耳朵，然后来到了哈利身边。

哈利用手轻柔地抚摸着他的守护神，"对不起，也许会有点痛。"

牧鹿仿佛听懂了一样，用脑袋蹭了蹭哈利的掌心。

哈利再次举起了魔杖，念出了那个改良的咒语，死在他魔杖下的是从屋角捉来的一只蜘蛛。身体感到刺痛了一下，然后一切就归于平静，他的牧鹿依旧温和地看着他。哈利再次摸了摸它的耳朵，然后让守护神消失了。

斯内普拿起桌子上用来承载一小片守护神的魔药瓶子，透明的瓶子如今看上去仿佛镀上了一层银色的镶边。拿在手里，斯内普可以感受到哈利守护神带来的暖暖温馨环绕在他的周身。

之所以选择魔药瓶子作为承载物，是因为他们并不确定这一理论是否成功。所以需要斯内普带着它先去试验一下。一个魔药大师的身边多上那么一两个魔药瓶是不会引人怀疑的。

即使斯内普是一个强大的巫师，即使他们的这个理论毫无瑕疵，即使斯内普会施展守护神咒。但是让斯内普去做这个试验，哈利还是不由地担心。在斯内普拿着那个魔药瓶幻影移形了之后，哈利默默地坐在房间里，他召唤出了牧鹿，让它静静地陪在自己的身边等待着斯内普归来。

斯内普知道这一天伏地魔会再一次进行麻瓜屠杀，他服用了复方汤剂将自己伪装成一个麻瓜，隐匿于伦敦即将被攻击的地点。这个时候他万分感谢自己曾经提出了要训练德拉科的提议，因此一般白天像这样的攻击他是不用参与到行动中的。也因此他才有了可以试验的机会。

阴冷，瞬间压了过来。他知道是摄魂怪过来了。开始只有一只两只，飘向他，却又在即将靠近的时候飘走了。他能感受到流动在他身体周围的是哈利的气息，哈利的魔力，哈利的保护。

但是随着越来越多的摄魂怪攻过来，他感到魔药小瓶上的保护力渐渐弱了下去。看着周围一个个无一点还击能力的麻瓜被吸食了灵魂颓然倒地，斯内普一时也顾不了那么多了，拿出魔杖释放出了自己的守护神。

"啪"的一声，斯内普迅速幻影移形走了。既然施了魔法，那么黑魔王很快就会感应到，他必须先行离开回到他的蜘蛛尾巷去，等待这场袭击过后来自黑魔王的例行召唤。

斯内普坐在书桌前，看着手中的银色的魔药瓶，温温的暖意在指尖缠绕。他现在由衷地感谢早晨哈利抢在了他之前完成了这个咒语。否则要是由他来完成的话，还不晓得会是怎样的尴尬境地等待着两人。

在刚刚守护神从他的魔杖中飞出的一刹那，斯内普呆住了。他的守护神是何时改变了形态？不再是那个欢跳的牝鹿，而变成了飞腾的灵马？背脊上透明的翅膀随着奔跑落下一串银色丝絮。

举起魔杖，斯内普再次召唤出了自己的守护神。没错，依旧是灵马。这个小家伙围着他转了两圈，然后在他的侧身停了下来，静静地看着他。

斯内普看着它，这美丽的生物让他一瞬间的失神。他当然知道哈利的阿尼玛格斯就是灵马这种魔法生物，只是无奈为何自己的守护神也变成了灵马。真是庆幸这一点没有让哈利看到。

当斯内普再次幻影移形回庄园的时候，他看到哈利靠着墙坐着，他的牧鹿安静地在一旁趴下，头枕在他的膝盖上。

听见了熟悉的幻影移形的声音，哈利抬起头，看见斯内普完好无损的出现在他的面前，一颗悬着的心突然放下。他收回了自己的守护神，站起身，这时才发现对方穿着时食死徒的衣袍，手上还拿着食死徒的面具。一阵紧张，"他又召唤你了？"

斯内普坐在单人沙发上，将面具随手扔在了茶几上，"没什么，这是每次攻击之后的惯例。我没有参加行动，所以一般来说他不会惩罚亦或是奖励我的。我只是需要回应他的召唤过去就好了。"

哈利吐出一口气，再次担起的心终于放下。"那么，情况怎么样？"边说边走到斯内普的身边，坐在了那个单人沙发的扶手上。

斯内普露出了一个得意的假笑，抬头看着哈利，"非常成功。摄魂怪并不敢接近我。"

"太好了！"哈利觉得长期黑暗的战斗终于有了一点点光明。

"不过，还有一个问题需要处理。"斯内普皱了皱眉。

"什么？"

斯内普从口袋中拿出那个魔药瓶在手指间把玩着，感受着那一点点温馨在指尖流窜，"由于只有一点守护神碎片的缘故，因此只能抵御少数的摄魂怪，一旦是成群的话，效果并不是很理想。"

哈利垂下了头思索着，"我们一开始的目的是可以不怕摄魂怪的攻击而接近它们，那么从这点来说是成功的。如果并不只有这一个碎片，如果有许多碎片的话，那么就可以反击摄魂怪了…"

"不可以。"斯内普厉声打断了哈利的话，一手抓住哈利的胳膊将他的上身强行扭过来看着自己。

哈利一个不稳，差一点跌坐到斯内普的腿上，不过最后他还是成功地在扶手上坐稳了，只是抓着他胳膊的那只手异常用劲，他感到胳膊都快要断了。"为什么不可以？"

"你以为我不知道早上你在施这个咒的时候身体曾有轻微的刺痛？你怎么还敢将自己的守护神再次分裂下去。一次两次可以，如果多了我们谁都不知道会发生什么事情。这是黑魔法！你到底懂不懂啊，哈利！"

哈利被斯内普的吼声吓住了，他突然觉得抓住他胳膊的那个地方超乎寻常的炽热。斯内普的话声虽然愤怒虽然严厉而且几乎近似于咆哮，但是哈利听到了在那其中赤裸裸的关心。他抬起手覆盖到那只握住他胳膊的大手上，仿佛让对方安心似的拍了两下然后紧紧抓住，笑了笑，"不，西弗勒斯，我说的是另外一种方法。"

面对哈利的笑容，斯内普突然觉得自己刚才微微有些失控，他不得不皱眉掩饰了一下，"什么？"

"我并不是说我自己再做几次这个咒语。因为这个虽然是黑魔法，做一次对人体并没有什么伤害，只是在施咒的一瞬间会有一下刺痛的感觉。那么如果是许多人都用了这个咒语，然后大家一起去攻击摄魂怪，会是怎样的呢？"哈利眨了眨碧绿的双眸。

"你是想把这个方法告诉凤凰社，然后解决摄魂怪的问题？"斯内普盯着那双绿色的眼睛。

"嗯。"哈利点了点头。

"可是，你要知道，这是黑魔法，凤凰社的人不见得会答应的。而且就算这样成功解决了摄魂怪的问题之后，如此黑暗的一个咒语流传于这么多人之中也是很危险的事情。"

"是啊。"哈利抬起刚刚一直抓着斯内普手的那只手，用拇指和食指捏了捏挂着眼镜的鼻梁，"我想，还是先和金斯莱讨论一下再说吧。"

~Ooo~ooO~

与金斯莱的讨论并不容易，他们约在了格里莫广场布莱克家的书房内，同一屋檐下的其余三人都不知道屋里两人的讨论内容。

如同之前斯内普担心的一样，因为涉及黑魔法，因为涉及日后魔法界的危害，金斯莱怎样也不同意。

"这是唯一的办法了。如果不解决掉摄魂怪，我们根本无法获胜。"

"这是黑魔法！"

"黑魔法白魔法就这么重要吗？如果使用黑魔法可以拯救巫师界为什么不用？！"

"黑魔法对身体是危险的！"

"我已经试验过了，并没有任何危险。所以一个人只施展一次的话，没有任何问题！"

"黑魔法是邪恶的！"

"这点不在考虑范围之内。如果摄魂怪不消灭，在我们与伏地魔战斗的时候，只要伏地魔命令摄魂怪出击，我们是没有一丝胜算的！"

"那么，这样一个危险的咒语，一次性教给这么多的人。就算大家都是正义的，可是万一咒语流露了出去，后果不堪设想！"

"如果，你担心这一点的话，我有一个想法…"

最终，金斯莱在哈利的强力坚持下妥协了。他终于明白了阿不思为何会将凤凰社交在了这个还未从学校毕业的男孩手上。这时的哈利已经有了那种让人臣服的领袖气质与压迫感。

在经过了十多天的准备之后，在得到了斯内普从内部探听出的消息后，金斯莱决定行动。参加这次行动的一共有三十多人，都是金斯莱从敖罗中精选出来的，里面也不乏凤凰社的成员。

哈利教会了大家这个咒语。但是在哈利异常严肃以及金斯莱极其低沉的表情中，没有一个人敢质疑，这样邪恶的一个黑魔法。要在魔杖下无缘无故送死的生物也都是一些蜘蛛或者老鼠这些常见的生物。

这一回，金斯莱十分坚持，他坚决不允许哈利参加这次行动。因为毕竟他们要如此之深的接近伏地魔，稍有闪失，若哈利被捕，那整个魔法界都会失去希望。

在权衡了许久之后，哈利只能答应下来，眼神复杂的看着众人幻影移形消失在眼前。

也许是伏地魔根本没有想到会有人能攻击摄魂怪，他对它们的看管本来就不上心。也许是斯内普使了什么手段，敖罗一行人途中竟没有遭遇困难。所以，任务完成的异常简单漂亮。

三十多个人除了感觉心里有些阴冷，不好的负面回忆一瞬间涌入了太多之外，没有什么大的损伤。而摄魂怪倒是真真正正被赶回到了极北的地方封印了起来，它们永远也离不开极圈的范围，只有靠着极光来充饥。

大家的心里非常兴奋，毕竟这是一次秘密的胜利，对神秘人的打击一定不小。他们都迫不及待地想要看到第二天的报纸了。一行人愉悦地跟随着金斯莱幻影移形回到总部，没想到等待他们的却是救世主以及他们上司的魔杖。

处理完三十多个人之后，金斯莱收回魔杖站在哈利面前，神情坚定地看着黑发碧眼的男孩。哈利闭上眼睛，稳定了一下，然后再次睁开，右手的魔杖稳稳的指向金斯莱的头部，

"一忘皆空。"

看到包括金斯莱在内的所有人混浊有些迷茫的双眼，哈利感到自己的心也被抽空了。这样一来就不怕这邪恶的咒语流露出去了，而记得摄魂怪是怎样被消灭的也只有自己了。哦，不，还有西弗勒斯。哈利突然感到这个时候迫切地想呆在斯内普的身边，只有他才懂自己现在的心情。

伸手取出挂在胸前的石头，握住，哈利跪坐在地上。_西弗勒斯，你在哪里。_

许久，都没有一丝反应。哈利没有动，他握着石头坐在那里，等待着，祈祷着。即使伤疤隐隐传来阵痛也被他忽略掉了。不知过了多久，掌中的石头传来微微的暖意，从指缝中还可以看到红色的光芒。只有这一回，哈利满心欢喜地迎接那熟悉的拉扯感。

只一眼，哈利就认出了他落地的地方是蜘蛛尾巷，斯内普正站在他的面前，脸色苍白。

哦，对了。他怎么忘记了，摄魂怪被赶跑了，伏地魔一定恼怒异常，怪不得刚刚伤疤会痛。那么所有的食死徒肯定都免不了受到惩罚。

"你还好吗？"话出口，哈利才发觉声音干涩的连自己都认不出来了。

"没什么，只是几个钻心剜骨而已。"斯内普拉着哈利来到长沙发坐下，"他们成功了。"

哈利的身体颤抖了一下。_只是几个钻心剜骨而已_。说的这样轻松，斯内普平时到底都忍受着怎样的折磨啊。点点头，哈利算是肯定了对方的话。是的，成功了，摄魂怪被赶跑了。

"那么，怎么了，哈利？你还好吗？"斯内普这时察觉出了哈利的不对劲。

"是的，我很好。"哈利很想坐到地上，然后将双膝拉回身体，可是他现在坐在斯内普的身边，坐在他家的沙发上。"不，一点都不好。我…我只是…只是想找个理解的人在我身边呆着。"

斯内普仔细看了看哈利，尤其是那双充满了痛苦的双眸，然后一把拉过他，将男孩抱在怀里，紧紧的。过了许久，当男孩的身体不再颤抖，他才小心翼翼地放开男孩。哈利慢慢躺在沙发上，头枕在了斯内普的大腿上，然后努力蜷起身子。

哈利不知道自己的样子在斯内普看起来是多么的单薄与脆弱。感受着另一个人的体温，他慢慢放松下来。斯内普的一只手放在他的头上，手指就在他的发间，似有似无地抚摸着他。

"我刚刚一忘皆空了他们，这样他们就不会再记得这个邪恶的咒语了。"许久，哈利的声音飘然而至。

_那么，现在就只剩下你和我知道这个邪恶的咒语了_。斯内普听出了哈利这句话后面的意思，另一只手找到哈利的手，十指相扣，紧紧握住，"没关系，我还在。"

~Ooo~ooO~

整整一个暑假过得不快也不慢，每一天哈利和德拉科的身体几乎都是处在边缘状态，不过持续的特训下来，两个人在各方面都有了明显的提高。哈利的能力早已不是一个毕业生可以比拟的了。每次训练结束，德拉科都不由庆幸自己当初的决定，现在的这个哈利周身散发的力量深深吸引了他体内每一个斯莱特林因子。

两个月的相处让哈利发现，其实那个平时一脸傲慢的少爷同他的教父一样有着别扭的性格，所以偶尔他总是戳穿那些话语所掩盖的真实含义，往往就会听到那个斯莱特林一句愤怒的"波特，你…！"然后就没了下文。哈利觉得观察对方偶尔的窘态是一件赏心悦目的事情，所以往往总是乐此不疲。

哈利曾经祈祷过，如果日子一直就这样下去该有多好，三个人训练，然后一起吃饭，再继续训练，时不时同德拉科调侃几句，同斯内普之间维持着那种说不清楚的暧昧。哈利想过他和斯内普之间的关系，从上一代斯内普和波特家的仇恨开始想起，然后突然又联想到了邓布利多和格林德沃之间的暧昧。是喜欢吗？哈利自己也说不清楚。他只是觉得他想要待在斯内普的身边，那份清静与安逸总能让他平静下来。一直想却想不出任何头绪，即使再了解斯内普也摸不清他全部的情绪，最后索性放弃，就维持现状好了。

可是时间还在一分一秒的流逝。哈利最终还是万般不愿地迎来了暑假的结束。

"哈利，我们必须要讨论一下以后的事情。"罗蒂刚刚将吃过的餐具拿下，斯内普就开口了。

"嗯，什么？"

"你知道再过一个星期就九月一日了。"德拉科好心地开了头。

"是的，我知道。"哈利无力地翻了个白眼，"而你们也知道我是不会回去上学的。"

"当然，除非你想被食死徒们直接拉到黑魔王的面前。"

"那么，你们要说的是什么？"哈利对这场谈话毫无头绪。

"我想两个月前的那份报纸你也看到了吧，我将作为霍格沃兹的新任校长回去。"斯内普的声音充满了苦涩，听着哈利的心头也一阵难过。"学校的事物再加上黑魔王偶尔心血来潮的任务，我应该减少与你见面的次数。"

哈利愣了一下，这时才想到以往作为间谍的斯内普还有魔药教授这个职务遮掩着，他可以直接回到学校找邓布利多汇报。而如今形势颠倒，食死徒走上了正台，他们转到了地下。为了要保护好斯内普的身份，还是越少见面越好。想到见面机会减少甚至有可能见不到面，哈利觉得自己的心里有些不对劲。他不想这样，他绝对会为身处敌方阵营的他担心的。

"那么情报呢？"哈利深知现在不是梳理自己心绪的时候，战争才是最重要的。

"所以由我来代替西弗勒斯向你传递情报。"德拉科扬了扬脑袋。

"不，不行！"哈利立刻反驳了回去。

"为什么不行？"德拉科有些气愤，这头狮子怎么敢怀疑他的能力。

"你开了学也应该会返校的吧。我不认为你能比西弗勒斯有更宽裕的时间和空间。"

"这点你不用怀疑。"回答哈利的是斯内普，"德拉科目前还是一个在校生，黑魔王一般是不会派给他任务的。再说了，黑魔王将学校交给了我，他是不会常常来这里巡视的。所以，只要我不去理会就可以了。德拉科确实比我有更方便更充裕的时间同你联系。"

"那么我们联系的地方在这个庄园里吗？"哈利问道，"更重要的是，德拉科他怎样联系我。如果是你的话，西弗勒斯，我有你给我的那块保护石。"

斯内普叹了口气，"这一点目前还没有思考出对策。但是我肯定不能再像暑假这样自由了。"

"不行，不行！德拉科也不行！"哈利坚决否定掉。"还有，不要忘了，霍格沃兹是不允许幻影移形的。这就是说，德拉科每次必须走出城堡的防御网才能过来。一旦他经常这样做的话，会很容易引起其他人怀疑的。这样一来，德拉科的生命也会很危险。"

"我不知道，疤头，你还这样关心我。"德拉科讥讽地说道。可这一回他的声调并不恼人，因为那讥讽的背后暗含了一丝感激。

哈利给了德拉科一个白眼，"更重要的是，即使德拉科没有被怀疑，可是不见得我就有借口经常消失那么一会。西弗勒斯，你知道，我还要去完成那个棘手的任务。我那个时候会和赫敏罗恩一起去完成它，聪明的赫敏一定不会放过我为何总是经常无故消失。她是那种一定会追查到底的性格。"

德拉科对于哈利话中明显瞒着他的内容只是挑了挑眉，没有多说。作为一个斯莱特林，他知道有的时候知道的越少越好。

斯内普看起来也被哈利的这句话给难住了，他的两眉之间皱得都可以夹住一粒米了。

一时间餐桌上的三人都沉默了，大家都陷入了自己的思绪中，千方百计地想着方法。

"嗯，我想问…"哈利打破了这个沉默，抬头看着两人，绿眸是前所未有的坚定，"你们两个信任我吗？"

斯内普挑了挑眉，他用同样坚定的黑瞳回望着男孩，然后点了点头。德拉科注视研究了哈利好一阵，然后才眨了眨灰蓝色的眼睛也点了点头。

"那么，赫敏这个问题不难解决。"哈利看到两人都点了点头，于是开始讲述自己的想法，"如果不是我无缘无故消失，而是由一个本来就会经常来找我的人来找我，那么赫敏一定不会有所怀疑的。"

"你的意思不会是…"斯内普有些不可置信哈利这个大胆的想法。

"是的。暴露德拉科的真实身份！"哈利接上了斯内普未完的话。

"什么？！"德拉科怎么也想不到哈利想了半天居然会是这样愚蠢的一个建议。亏他刚刚对哈利在乎他的生命有小小的感激呢，却没想到对方又把他推下了火坑。他根本不敢想象，如果黑魔王知道他的背叛会发生怎样的事情。

"德拉科，你不用担心，我是不会让你有生命危险的。"哈利安抚着斯莱特林，"所以刚刚我才会问你们是否会相信我？"

在哈利诚挚的目光下，德拉科再次艰难地点了点头。

"那个人我是绝对信任他的。所以只对他暴露德拉科的身份，以后德拉科同他联系，他再同我联系。因为他是我的好友，加上又是凤凰社的，并且本来就经常找我，所以不会有人知道从此时起我们之间的谈话内容会多了一项情报传递。"

斯内普没有说话，他只是盯着哈利，后者没有躲闪，清澈的绿眸迎上看不透彻的黑瞳。他们之间的交流太快太多，或者他们只是这样单纯注视着对方。大家都知道，情报的传递，经手的人越少越安全。

"你真的信任他吗，哈利？"

"是的，我像信任你一样信任他，西弗勒斯。"

然后斯内普收回了目光，看了眼坐在身旁的教子，"那么你去做吧，不要告诉我那个人是谁，有些事情我还是不知道的好。"

哈利点了点头，他感谢斯内普的信任，也理解斯内普的这句话，毕竟他的那个危险的身份限制了他。

~Ooo~ooO~

"那么，波特，你现在可以告诉我，那个神秘的联络人到底是谁了吧？"德拉科一边抱怨一边接过哈利递过来的隐形衣。

"不，马尔福。"哈利给了对方一个假笑，"因为我要告诉你的话，你会抱怨的更厉害，所以我打算什么也不说，反正到了你自然就知道了。"

"你知道吗？你有时狡猾的真像一个斯莱特林。"

"而我将这看做是一个赞美。"哈利心情愉悦地笑了一声，"好了，德拉科，不要再抱怨了。快穿好隐形衣，抓住我的胳膊，让我们快点去看看你等不及要见的联系人到底是何方神圣吧。"

小声嘟囔了一句，德拉科终于不情不愿地将隐形斗篷披在身上，一只手抓住了哈利的胳膊。

"哎呀，差点忘了。我估计你肯定会管不住自己的舌头，那么我不介意暂时替你保管。"说完就给了德拉科一个禁言咒，不等对方抱怨 – 当然对方现在就算抱怨了也只是无声的抱怨 – 就幻影移形了。

突然传来的"啪"的一声吓了房里的人一跳。哈利刚刚落稳脚跟，就无声地给了还抓着他手臂的人一个禁锢咒，就像那天晚上在观星塔上邓布利多对他做的一样，保证那个铂金斯莱特林看到走过来的人时不会暴跳起来。

"哎呀，我们忙碌的小英雄竟然会抽空看望我们。"

"真是让人感动得想要痛哭流涕啊。"

随着话语走过来的是两颗几乎一模一样的脑袋，哈利还没来得及回话就被拉入了一个激动的怀抱，但接着很快又被扯开拉近另一个同样激动的怀抱。

"再次见到你们真好，弗雷德，乔治。"

"当然，我们也很高兴再见到你。"弗雷德大哥哥般的揉了揉哈利的头发。

"那么你怎么会有空过来呢？是来购买我们的产品用在小罗罗的身上吗？"乔治开玩笑的说。

"那简直太好了！正好最近我们发明了几种新产品还正愁没有试验品呢。"弗雷德接着他兄弟的话继续打趣。

"好啦，不要再闹了。"哈利打断双子，"我今天找你们是有重要的事。"

看见哈利严肃的表情，双子也收敛了玩笑的神情，跟在哈利的身后来到沙发上坐下。

"那么是什么？"乔治问，他了解哈利，只有是极其重要的正事哈利才会露出这种表情。

"这件事非常重要。事关到战争最后的成败！"

双子均倒吸了一口气，目前的形势来说，没有什么能比这件事更重要的了，"那么是什么，哈利？"

"弗雷德，乔治，我信任你们，所以我能否请你们起誓接下来我要说的除了这屋子里的人不会再有其他人知道？"

"包括罗恩和赫敏？"乔治微微有些惊讶。

哈利点了点头，"是的，包括罗恩和赫敏。"其实这对他来说也是困难的，在好友面前有所隐瞒，但是他决定如果战后他还活着的话，一定会把所有的事情都讲给两人听，只是现在还不可以。"我信任他们，但是他们俩不适合这个任务。"

双子对看了一眼，然后拿起魔杖对着哈利发下了巫师之誓。

"现在告诉我们，究竟是什么事？"

"嗯…算了，我就直接说了吧。"哈利低着头犹豫了半天，终于下定了决心，"食死徒内部有我的间谍。"

"什么？"再怎么猜都想不到哈利居然说出这样一句话，弗雷德和乔治一时间张着嘴巴无比惊讶的看着哈利。

哈利看到双子露出难得一见的吃惊表情，笑了出来，"这是真的。"

"那么，是谁？"乔治先从震惊中回过神。

"这个等下再说。"哈利收起了笑脸，严肃起来，"所以我想让你们俩做中间的联络人。你们知道我有任务在身上，再加上我的特殊身份如果经常与他见面的话会威胁到他的安全。再说了在赫敏的眼皮下我可找不到那么多的借口出门与他碰面。"说完哈利停顿了一下，"但是如果是和你们的话，危险性应该会小得多。"

"怎么说？"

"你们有这家韦斯莱魔法把戏坊，可以作为见面的掩饰。而且你们平时留给人的印象只是爱恶作剧的捣蛋鬼，他们根本不了解真正的你们。而且我信任你们俩，这件事如果不是你们我实在想不出还有谁能完成。

双子盯着哈利看了一会，没有回话。

哈利紧张地吞咽了一声，"如果你们不愿意我也不会勉强你们的。不过，虽然你们对我起了巫师之誓，而且我也相信你们不会说出去的，但为了以防万一，我还是会一忘皆空你们。"

"等一下，哈利。"乔治说，然后拉着弗雷德去了另一间屋子。

哈利叹了口气，疲惫地将头靠在沙发上，他也知道这样要求双胞胎实在有些过了。这个任务并不简单也充满危险，如果被人看到他们和一个食死徒在一起的话，为了胜利，为了不暴露间谍，想必那个时候哈利都无力担保他们了。

没过一会，两人就从房间中走了出来，走到哈利的身边坐下，弗雷德对他笑着点了点头，"这么有趣的事情我们当然愿意，哈利。"

"你们俩真的清楚其中的危险？这可不是平时玩玩而已！"

"是的，我们清楚，所以我们愿意。"乔治坚定的说，拍了拍哈利的肩膀。

"那么我们都要做什么？"见正事似乎商量好了，弗雷德又换上了平时玩乐的笑脸。

"其实主要就只是传递情报。他会将伏地魔的情报想尽办法告诉你，你只需要告诉我就好了。"

"这么简单啊，我还以为有多么刺激呢。"乔治的变脸功夫当然不输给他的兄弟。

哈利看着这两人，无奈地摇了摇头，要不是了解他们还真会相信这两人是为了娱乐刺激不顾一切的人。

"那么现在是不是应该告诉我们—"

"这位神秘又勇敢的间谍到底是谁—？"

哈利站起来走到刚刚德拉科被禁锢的地方，对着双子假笑了一下，抬起手，在揭掉隐形斗篷的一瞬解除了对方身上的禁锢咒。

果然如同哈利料想的一样，双胞胎在看见隐形斗篷之下的人后，只晃了一下神，紧接着就迅速抽出了魔杖，当然哈利也没给他俩机会，一个'除你武器'就同时缴了两个人的武器。弗雷德和乔治看了看自己空着的右手，不可思议又不解地看着哈利。

"该死的！哈利·波特！你选谁不好，怎么会是这两个人！"眼前的斯莱特林王子也像预料的一样很没有风度地开始在他面前吼叫，"为何是穷鬼韦斯莱？那只臭鼬的兄弟！你该不会是认真的吧，让我和这样的人合作？…"

"德拉科，停下你的抱怨，"哈利对德拉科的话皱了皱眉。

德拉科没有理会他，依旧在格兰芬多的面前发泄着自己的不满。

"马尔福，停止！你要再敢说一个字，我不介意再给你一个禁言咒替你好好管理一下你那条舌头！"感受到哈利似乎真正生气了，德拉科停了下来，可他依旧愤怒地看着哈利，"还有，如果你以后再敢这样侮辱我的朋友们，我会让你后悔在出生的时候带着这条舌头！至于为什么是他们，原因我刚刚也解释了，这件事上你是没有发言权的。"

这是第一次，双子看到德拉科在哈利警告的话语中败下阵来，虽然依旧恶狠狠地盯着对方看了好久，最终也只是哼了一声然后跟在哈利的身后来到沙发上坐下。

"给。"哈利坐好之后将魔杖抛回给了双胞胎，"如你们所见，德拉科就是我刚说的那个人。"

弗雷德和乔治觉得十九年来受到的惊讶都没有哈利今天一天带给他们的多，"他真的是那个傲慢又混蛋的斯莱特林吗？"

"是的，就是他，一个骄傲的混蛋。"

"嘿—"德拉科不满地看了哈利一眼。

"他是个食死徒！"乔治还是不敢相信，"他参与了谋杀校长！"

"不，他是站在我们这一边的间谍。"哈利叹了口气，"他没有谋杀校长！他只是在完成自己的任务而已。"

"我不信任他！"弗雷德看着哈利，毫不顾忌地说。

"你没必要信任他，你只需要信任我就可以了，而我信任他。"哈利有些急躁与恼怒。

话一出口，三个人带着不同的目光注视着哈利。双子是不解，德拉科的眼神很复杂，有着疑问有着惊讶，然后轻笑一声移开了目光。

"好吧。我们相信你。"乔治最终说道。

"喂，哈利。"德拉科用手戳了戳绿眼男孩，抬眼扫视了一下房间，"那么我们之间要怎样传递信息？我可不想经常光顾这里。"

哈利白了他一眼，"这个确实是个问题，虽然韦斯莱魔法把戏坊离翻倒巷不远，可是要是有人看见你出现在这里的话，会威胁到你们三个人的安全的。"

"我也不愿意你出现在这个房子里。"弗雷德依旧充满戒心地回了斯莱特林一句。

"对了，我有办法。"乔治喊了一声然后冲进了里面的一间屋子，不一会手上拿着一样东西走了出来。然后站在德拉科的面前，"拿着，马尔福。"

"什么？"德拉科反射性地问了一句，却没有伸手接过来，他才不要从恶作剧狂人手中接过任何东西呢。

"太棒了，乔治。我就知道你会有办法的。"说完哈利伸手拿过那个东西，然后一抛扔给了坐在他身旁的德拉科。

"喂—"德拉科本想说不要随随便便给我这种奇怪的东西，可惜多年找球手的经验让他手快过大脑，一下子接住了那个东西。摊开手掌，置于其中的是一枚比普通的要大一些的硬币，一面凹凸不平，一面却平整如新。

"这是一枚改良版的联络徽章。我们将双面镜和DA曾经的硬币结合了起来。"乔治边解释边坐回到之前的位置上，"你要是有情报可以用这个和我们联系，但是这个只能是最简单的信息传递，如果太过复杂或者太过重要，我想还是需要约时间见面说比较好。"

德拉科虽然没有说话表示自己是赞同或反对乔治的这个提议，但他还是将徽章收进了口袋中装好。

~Ooo~ooO~

开学前一个星期，哈利的训练停了下来。斯内普必须要回学校去履行他校长的职责，进行开学前的准备。哈利有了更多的时间来浏览邓布利多留下的书籍。而且十分意外地就在曾经放有邓布利多记忆的那个抽屉中翻到了几封邓布利多和格林德沃之间的通信，忍耐了半天哈利还是看了，也许校长放在这里就是要让他看到的吧。

"哈利，你在想什么？"金妮看到哈利又坐在沙发上开始发呆。

"哦，金妮，你好。"哈利的思绪被打断，抬头才看见金妮走到自己的身边坐下，"下个星期就开学了吧？"

"是啊，谁知道今年的学校会是怎样的。校长不在了，食死徒侵占了进来。我不想去，可是妈妈不答应，她一定要让我们回学校。"

_我们_？那么这是指…"罗恩也要回学校，是吗？"

"那当然。"金妮有些不解，"难道他不回去吗？"

哈利没有再理会金妮，他自己当然不能回去，赫敏也回不去的，那么罗恩应该一定会选择和他们在一起。只是这回要用怎样的理由来说服韦斯莱夫人呢。

开学前三天的一个晚上，格里莫广场异常热闹，书房里有一张魔法变形的圆桌，围在四周坐满了人。虽然人不少，他们也相互聊天问候着，但大家的神情都十分紧张。

书房的门被人从外面推开了，哈利边走边和身旁的双子小声地说着什么。当他们一踏进来，大家立刻停止了刚刚的对话，全都注视着哈利。因为，这次的聚会正是哈利拜托雷姆斯把大家请过来的。

哈利在最后空出来的那把椅子上坐下，环视了一下四周，雷姆斯，赫敏，唐克斯，金斯莱，麦格教授，还有韦斯莱家除了在国外的比尔和查理以及死不悔改依旧效忠魔法部的珀西外，剩下的都在这里了。

"谢谢大家都来了。"哈利一开始微微有些不安与紧张，他给了所有人一个淡淡的微笑，"那么金斯莱也应该和大家说过了，邓布利多教授将凤凰社交给了我。"看到所有人都点了点头，有人是骄傲，有人是不赞同。"那么我今天来就是想要同大家商量一下以后的事情。"

"你有什么计划？"金斯莱在两个月前感受过哈利的领袖气质后，就明白了邓布利多的决定，他会像支持邓布利多一样来支持眼前的这个男孩。

"在邓布利多教授去世之前，他交给了我一项任务，而这项任务是在我去杀死伏地魔之前必须要完成的。对不起，我不能告诉大家这个任务具体是什么，我曾经和邓布利多教授保证过，不告诉他人的。"哈利给了赫敏和罗恩一个意味深长的眼神。"所以，我认为我没有精力顾及凤凰社，怎样去调动他们来牵制食死徒。而且相比较而言，我是在座里面除了在校生外实战经验最少的。因此，我决定将凤凰社抗击食死徒的这个任务交给你，金斯莱。"

金斯莱有些吃惊地看着男孩，哈利继续说下去，这是他之前和斯内普讨论过的结果，他需要专心去对付魂器，"反正你也在训练敖罗，那里面倒是有不少凤凰社的成员。再加上你在魔法部的身份以及两个月前我交给你的那个任务，我觉得把这个交给你是最适合的。只是小心，不要危及自己的安全。我想，唐克斯也能给予你一些帮助。"

唐克斯看到哈利正温柔但坚定地看着她，对着那个小巫师点了点头。

"那么，再有三天就要开学了。金妮，你回到学校里之后，一定要小心，千万不能让自己有什么错误导致自己落在那些食死徒的手中。"看到金妮点了点头，哈利继续说道，"我同样需要你帮我做一件事。"

"是什么，哈利？"

"召集大家，重开DA。"

"什么？"金妮的脸上写满了疑惑，"可是，满校园的食死徒，你怎么可能会去重开DA呢？"

"不！"哈利摇了摇头，"我当然不回去。我是希望你能重开DA，由你来教导大家。"

"我？"金妮惊讶的眼睛睁得大大的，"我不可以的，哈利。"

哈利没有回答，而是扭头看了眼坐在他身边的狼人。

"金妮，你可以。"雷姆斯温柔的说，"你现在的能力已经是六年级毕业的水平了，完全可以教导大家。只要你把这个暑假在我这里学到的东西教给大家就可以了。"

"金妮，不用担心，纳威还有卢娜他们都会帮你的。"哈利给了金妮安慰的一眼。

"好的，我会努力去做。"金妮还是有些忐忑不安地答应了下来。

"只是一定小心那些食死徒们。"哈利当然不会担心斯内普，他已经告诉了对方希望在开学之后这个组织能在地下继续存在，那么斯内普只会装作不知道并且在必要的时候帮助他们引开食死徒的目光。

"就如金妮刚才说的，校园里会充满了食死徒，我是绝不可能回去的，而作为麻瓜血统的赫敏也是不可能再回到霍格沃兹去了。所以我们两个三天后不会登上霍格沃兹特快列车。"哈利对着赫敏笑了下，赫敏也回给了他一个微笑。

"什么？"罗恩愤怒地站起来，"你们两个要抛弃我？我也不会回去！"

"罗恩！"韦斯莱夫人在另一侧生气地叫她的儿子。双胞胎没能从学校顺利毕业已经让她不高兴了好一阵时间，她绝对不允许自己的另一个儿子也半途退学。

"罗恩，我们没有抛弃你。"赫敏耐心地解释，"哈利和我都是不能回去。你是纯血统，按理来说你是应该回去上学的。而且你要是不去学校的话，应该提前得到你父母的许可。"

听到这里，罗恩的心一下子凉了，他的母亲是绝对不会答应的。罗恩抬头看了看坐在对面的韦斯莱夫人，对方果然正气愤地看着他。

"不，罗恩这个学年不能回去。"出乎意料的打破了这个尴尬沉默的是韦斯莱先生。

"亚瑟！"韦斯莱夫人不可置信地看着她的丈夫，"你怎么可以叫自己的儿子退学，如果他毕不了业的话…"

"不，罗恩回去的话会更危险！"第一次，哈利看到韦斯莱先生在韦斯莱夫人面前坚决坚持自己的看法。

"妈妈，你要知道，我们虽然是纯血—"

"可是，那些食死徒们才不会好心招待我们呢。"

"而且，小罗罗是哈利最好的朋友，"

"如果他回去了，指不定还被带到了神秘人面前用来威胁哈利呢。"

双胞胎一左一右地在韦斯莱夫人两边开始游说，边说还对着哈利眨了眨眼。罗恩看看自己的双胞胎哥哥，又看了看哈利，后者正心有成竹地坐在那里。

难不成这一切都是哈利提前策划好的？罗恩的心里有了个小小的问号。不过很快他就不在乎了，因为韦斯莱夫人终于同意了，他可以和两个好友在一起去完成任务了。

"但是，有一点，韦斯莱是纯血统，没理由不回学校去。霍格沃兹一定会派人去询问的。"对于学校的机制还是麦格教授最了解。

"不用担心，麦格教授，这个已经准备好了。"赫敏从口袋里掏出一张羊皮纸，"这个是罗恩患了散花痘的证明。"

"散花痘？"听到儿子生病，果然做母亲的即使再生气都会立刻气消过来关心，"罗恩，你什么时候感到不舒服的。"

"我没有啊。我没有得散花痘。"罗恩白了赫敏一眼，她怎么敢诅咒他生病呢。

"还是，我来解释吧。"赫敏接过话头，"弗雷德某天在对角巷的一个小巷里找到了一个食尸鬼。如果我们对他进行一些伪装，例如穿上罗恩的衣服，染红他的头发，身上布满红得发紫的水疱，躺在罗恩的床上。这样一来，任何来的人都会以为这个食尸鬼就是得了散花痘的罗恩。而真正的罗恩就可以脱身了。"说完得意地看着罗恩。

"这一切都是你们之前计划好的了？"韦斯莱夫人的声音听起来非常非常不高兴。

"对不起，韦斯莱夫人。"哈利感到有些歉意，"如果您不同意的话，我们不会…"

"算了。"哈利的话被韦斯莱夫人打断了，"弗雷德和乔治刚刚说得对，让罗恩回到学校里也不是很安全。但是你们要对我发誓，如果遇到什么事情，一定要来找我们大人，我不希望你们涉入到太危险的任务中去。"

在韦斯莱夫人严厉的目光下，哈利只能点点头。但是他在心里对自己说，已经不可能了，从他出生的那刻起，他就一直在危险中生活着。

"那么麦格教授，你把这张证明带回去，学校应该会派人来韦斯莱家检查的。那么，为了保险起见，"哈利转头看着红发好友，"你需要舍弃这根魔杖，将它留给你的替身，这样那帮人才会更加信任躺床上患了散花痘的人就是你。"

"你是想让我在没有魔杖的情况下跟在你们的身后去完成任务？开什么玩笑？"

"不，不是没有魔杖。"哈利摇摇头，"明天我们会去奥利凡德那里为你购买一根新的魔杖。"

"嗯？"

哈利没有再理会罗恩，而是转向了他的学院导师，"麦格教授，我知道您在学校一定会从食死徒的手中保护那些学生的安全。但是，有一点，请您答应我。"哈利停顿了一下，他在想着怎样组织语言，"如果斯内普以校长的身份强迫您去做什么的话，我希望您不要反抗，照着他的意思去做…"

哈利的话还没说完，刚刚还发愣的罗恩听到他的这句话一下子回过神来，"哈利，你疯了！怎么能去顺着那个叛徒的意思！该死的斯内普杀了邓布利多抢了校长的位置…"

最后的话语在哈利凌厉的目光下消音了。

"哎呀呀，小罗罗，看来你要像哈利好好学一学啦！"

"我们的小哈利这一年来变化可真是大得惊人啊！"

"什么？"罗恩的心情极度不好，莫名其妙的被发了疯的好友瞪，而且他的两个哥哥也在这里装腔作势地贬低他。

"他们的意思是说，你要学会忍耐。有的时候为了更大的目的，不得不做出些牺牲。"金斯莱的声音听起来很沉重，"即使斯内普是个叛徒，是个食死徒。可是目前他坐在校长的位置上，你公开和他唱反调是不会有好结果的，甚至还有可能威胁到霍格沃兹里正在上学的学生们。所以我们要忍，顺了他的意。这样一来，最起码米勒娃就还有力量保护那些学生们了。"

罗恩似懂非懂地点了点头。而哈利却知道，斯内普是怎样都不会伤害那些学生们的。或许他可能日后真的会仗着校长的权威去让麦格教授做些不情愿的事情，可是那些也都是给食死徒们演的戏。

安排好了一切，哈利这时才放下心来，他现在需要全身心的投入到研究魂器的销毁上去了。

Ende von Kap. 23


	24. Chapter 24 重返密室

**Kapitel. 24 ****重返密室**

霍格沃兹开学已经有半个月了，再加上暑假的两个月，他们几乎将布莱克家图书馆典藏的相关书都研究了一遍，但是依旧毫无进展。

魂器，据他们所知的，现存最邪恶的黑魔法，任何典籍上都避而不谈，根本找不到一点破解的方法。

哈利看到赫敏的表情越来越低沉，每次在女巫遇到了棘手的问题又不得解的时候就是这种表情。也难怪，如果很容易就想到办法的话，邓布利多教授也就不会出事了。

"哈利，最近我一直在想着一个理论。"一天下午，赫敏对同样埋首于图书馆书籍中的哈利说道，罗恩这时正在另一间房子里和雷姆斯进行着训练。

"怎样的理论？"哈利从不怀疑赫敏的聪明，也许他们的研究终于有了眉目。

"你还记得魔法的最基本原理吗？"见哈利点了点头，赫敏确定般地说，"其实就和自然是一样的 – 例如火与水 – 总是相生相克，一方总会牵制着另一方。魔法也是一样的，黑魔法和白魔法的相互制约。也就是说，一个黑魔法一定会有与它相克的白魔法。"

"但是我们已经查阅了这么多文献，根本找不出来与它相克的白魔法。"哈利感到相当沮丧。

"魂器是最邪恶的黑魔法，那么相应的，与他相克的一定会是最光明的白魔法。"

"那么，你知道了是什么白魔法吗？"哈利感到心里有点点激动，仿佛快要抓住了谜底似的。

"你认为现今最厉害的白魔法是什么？"赫敏歪了歪头，阳光从她身后的窗户照射进来，逆着光，哈利看不清她的表情。

低着头，哈利努力地思考自己所知的所有咒语，到底哪一个才是最强大的。可是连续思索了两圈下来，他还是无法将这些咒语拿来做比较。看着阴影下的女巫摇了摇头。

"我也不知道。白魔法不像黑魔法，它们并不用来伤人或杀人，因此根本没有办法比较出它们哪一个才是最强大的。"女巫垂下头，又思索了一会才开口，"但是，这个世上有一样东西，它的上面聚集着最强大的白魔法的力量。"

"什么东西？"听赫敏这样说的话，看来她是真的找到了方法消除魂器。

"好好想一想，哈利！"赫敏的声音听起来有些生气，"你曾经还用过的。"

哈利从得知自己是一名巫师开始回忆，离开麻瓜世界进入魔法世界，一年级的魔法石，二年级的密室，三年级…哈利没有再往下回忆，他似乎已经想到了赫敏所说的那样东西。

看到那双瞬间睁大的绿眸，赫敏知道他的好友一定已经想起来了，"没错，就是格兰芬多宝剑。它是戈德里克·格兰芬多的遗物，它的上面留有格兰芬多的魔法痕迹。如果使用它的话，应该是可以处理掉魂器的。"

"赫敏，这个想法没有瑕疵，只是你忽视了一点。"哈利停顿了一下，"你要知道，格兰芬多宝剑并不是时时刻刻都存在的实物。只有在最危急的情况下，最勇敢的格兰芬多才能从分院帽中将它抽取出来。"

赫敏叹了口气，"是的，哈利，这些我都知道。而且我还知道，只有戈德里克·格兰芬多真正的继承人才能发挥出宝剑的真正力量，而我们现在身边现在并没有这样的人。所以这只是我的一个想法。况且分院帽还在校长室，我们就算满足了前两个条件，最后也没办法拿到分院帽的。"

哈利在心里笑了一下，不，其实最后一个条件是最好满足的。如果他需要分院帽的话，那么那个人一定会想办法给他的。只是现在，好不容易想出的一个办法又被否定掉了。

"那么我们继续再想办法吧。"哈利又拿起刚刚被赫敏打断时阅读的书。

过了许久，女巫再次开口。哈利从书中抬起了头，除了阳光照射的角度不同，哈利发现赫敏几乎都没有换过动作。也许刚刚交谈过后，她一页都没有再看进去。

"你知道吗，其实不是只有相克的两种事物才会制约的。"

这种有点哲学性的论题让哈利感到头痛，他对赫敏想要表达的意思一点都不清楚。"我不明白，敏。"

"假如，我现在手上有一杯滴了一滴墨汁的水。如果我想要改变它，你会怎么做呢？"

_改变_？"无非就是分离，将墨汁去掉，让它变成清水。"

"对的。一般的人都会这样想。"赫敏露出了神秘的一笑，"我说的只是改变，而不是净化。如果我在这杯水里再继续加入墨汁，将这杯水变得更黑 – 鉴于黑色包含了其他所有的色彩，所以无法改变成其他的颜色 – 但这也算是改变了它。"

哈利点了点头，但还是一脸疑惑地看着女巫，"所以说，这和我们讨论的魂器话题有什么关系？"

赫敏叹了口气，为哈利还没有懂她的比喻而感到遗憾，"你想想，魂器是邪恶的黑魔法，我是不是可以用更加邪恶的魔法来对抗它。"

"不行！赫敏！"哈利急忙制止了赫敏的这个想法，"你应该知道黑魔法有多么危险！"

赫敏抬了一下手示意对方安静下来，"不，我没打算使用黑魔法。同样黑暗邪恶的东西又不是只有黑魔法一种。"

"那是什么？"在听到对方不准备使用黑魔法之后，哈利稍稍冷静了下来。

"哈利啊，你怎么还没有想到呢？你曾经也用过，并且还成功了的。"

用过？成功？魂器不都是邓布利多教授解决掉的吗？何时轮到了他？不，他想起第一个魂器日记正是由自己解决掉的，当时是在密室中，用的是那条蛇怪的毒牙，"你的意思是说…"

"没错，蛇毒。"赫敏得意地扬了扬眉毛，"蛇怪也是最凶狠的生物，它体内的蛇毒也可以算作是最恶毒的了。而且事实上你曾经就用蛇毒成功处理过魂器。可恨，我怎么没有早些想到这一点，白白浪费了这么长的时间。"

"可是，赫敏。"哈利不得不承认这倒是一个可行的方案，更别说曾经还成功过，"即使那个时候我杀掉了蛇怪，而且之后我肯定没有人能进去处理它的尸体，可那已经是四年前的事情了。保不准蛇毒是否还有效。再说了，都四年了，蛇怪的尸体说不定早就变成了白骨。"

"不，它是一条蛇怪，而且又是处于密室那样一种环境下，有着来自斯莱特林特有的魔法的保护，我相信它的尸体应该没有腐烂。关于蛇毒是否有效这点我也考虑到了。"赫敏皱了下眉，"所以最近我一直在看与蛇毒有关的资料。即使过了四年，蛇怪的毒性还是有的，但是效果大不如新鲜的，因为它已经死了，自身不再进行新陈代谢了。但也不是没有办法的，我们可以将蛇毒提纯。我相信蛇毒精华是可以和新鲜的蛇毒有同等效果的。"

"嗨，伙计们—"在哈利还没来得及回答之前，书房的门口响起了另一位好友的声音。"你们的研究怎么样了？"说完一屁股坐在两人的中间，哈利能闻见罗恩身上因为大量运动过后汗水的味道，然后他皱了皱鼻子。

"赫敏已经想出了处理办法。我们刚刚就在说这件事呢。"

罗恩给了赫敏一个惊讶的表情，这仿佛让赫敏得到了冒犯似的，她回瞪了罗恩一眼。"那么是怎样的办法？"

在赫敏给罗恩讲解的时候，哈利却陷入了自己的思绪中。这个理论绝对可行，而且蛇毒的提纯也不是很难，以他现在的魔药水平完全可以做到。关键问题是，怎样实施，要知道蛇怪可是在霍格沃兹城堡里。而同时，罗恩也正巧问出了同样的问题。

"如果这个方法可行的话。那么接下来要考虑的就是，我们如何才能溜进霍格沃兹拿到蛇毒？"

"不。我们不用去霍格沃兹。"罗恩的问题拉回了哈利的思绪。

"那么还有什么办法？"赫敏也有些不解哈利竟然如此快地回绝。

"我会安排人去的。"也许哈利正在思考着自己的计划，所以顺口就说了出来。

"难道，你想…"罗恩突然吼了出来，这让哈利和赫敏都吓了一跳，"你怎么能这样做！就算你不喜欢她，但偶尔也考虑一下她的感受吧！你怎敢这样利用她！"

"怎么了？谁？"哈利不解地仰起头，看着刚刚因为激动而站起来的好友。

"你说我们不去霍格沃兹，会安排人去的。难道除了金妮他们还有其他的人吗？"罗恩的表情都快要可以用狰狞来形容了，"你明明知道密室给金妮带来了多大的影响，怎么可以再次让她下去，感受神秘人带给她的恐惧！…"

"哦，天呐。该死的，罗恩，你误会了！"哈利无奈地扶住头呻吟了一声。

"什么？"罗恩一时间还没从愤怒中回过神来就听见了哈利的话。

"坐下，罗纳德！"赫敏厉声的说道，他对罗恩的愤怒显然很不赞成，"你难道还不了解哈利吗？他怎么可能让金妮再去冒险！"

罗恩在赫敏的怒视中坐了下来，小声嘟囔了一句道歉的话。

"那么，哈利，你的计划是什么？"赫敏不再去理会罗恩，那个护妹心切的傻瓜。

哈利恨不得给自己来个禁言咒，谁让他刚才一不小心多嘴说了出来。现在根本无法找借口搪塞过去。而且他要面对的是赫敏，这个女巫有多厉害他可是很了解的。

"我只能说我会派人去密室替我们取回蛇毒。"

"谁？"赫敏毫不松口，"你知道，在霍格沃兹充斥着食死徒，让谁去做这种事都是在冒险。"

"我只能请你们相信我。不是我不愿意告诉你们，实在是因为我说不出来。"哈利垂下了目光，他讨厌对好友们隐瞒，更讨厌欺骗他们，"因为我曾经和邓布利多教授发了誓，我无法说出来。"

罗恩惊讶地长大了嘴，赫敏却不相信地注视了他许久，"哈利·波特，你知道我有多讨厌你的隐瞒。我们是好友，有什么是不能对我们说的？"

这句指责让哈利感到更难受了，"对不起，我真的说不出来。"张了张嘴却最终闭上，沉默了片刻，哈利终于抬起头，迎上了赫敏的目光，"但是相信我，等一切结束了之后，我会全部都告诉你们俩的！"

在哈利的保证与坚定的目光下，赫敏终于松口了。

三个人都没有在说话，罗恩和赫敏还感到有些生气和受伤。对此哈利毫无办法，他真的不能说。不过他暗自发誓如果战后他还活着一定全部都讲给他俩听，然后再努力求得好友的原谅。

"那个，哈利。还有一个重要的问题你有考虑过吗？"赫敏显然注意到了更加微小的细节。

"嗯？"哈利努力将思绪拉扯回来。

"蛇怪是在密室里的。而密室的开启是需要蛇语的。当今除了神秘人就只有你是蛇佬腔了。你到底打算怎样打开密室的大门，如果你不亲自去的话。"

哈利一下子惊住了，想好了后面所有的计划，却唯独开始的那一环节被忽略了。看来，无论如何他都需要冒险去霍格沃兹一趟了，只是这次真的只能他一个人去。那两个人应该会掩护他的，所以他不能带着赫敏与罗恩，一方面不想让他俩陷入危险，另一方面不能暴露另外两人的身份。接下来赫敏一定会猛力地反对他撇下两人的独行吧。"是啊，这点倒是忽略了。看来还是得我自己去才行。"

"不是我，是我们！"赫敏着重强调着，说着还皱紧了眉头，显然她对好友准备冒险这一点不赞同，"要是录音机在霍格沃兹能使用就好了。"

哈利为赫敏如此麻瓜的想法笑出了声。确实，感觉有的时候还是麻瓜的设施要更方便一些。

"录音机是什么？"生长在纯血之家即使韦斯莱先生酷爱麻瓜收藏，可罗恩还是听到了一个新奇的词。

"就是可以把一个人的声音录下来，然后随便拿到什么地方都可以播放出来，就像那个人在那里说话一样。"哈利还没有止住笑，但耐心地给罗恩做了解释。

听完之后，轮到罗恩哈哈大笑起来了，最后还捂住了肚子笑倒在地上。哈利和赫敏两人面面相觑，没有察觉到一点好笑的地方。

"亏你们一个是霍格沃兹每年的第一名，一个是黑魔法防御术的全O生！"说完又笑着倒在了地上。

"罗纳德·韦斯莱！"赫敏的脸色青青白白，显然是在强忍着怒火。

见女巫真的发怒了，罗恩好不容易从地上起来坐端正，可是他的脸上还是止不住的笑容。"那个，你们所说的录什么机的东西，在魔法世界有哦！"卖了个关子，在看到赫敏似乎又要忍不住大吼的时候再次开口，"你们真的以为守护神只能用来抵抗摄魂怪吗？我不知道你们那个什么机的是怎样的，但是我们魔法世界有时是靠守护神来互传消息的，那不就好像是守护神的主人在说话吗？"

听完这句话，赫敏觉得自己羞愧地可以躲起来了。真像罗恩说的那样，亏她还是霍格沃兹每年的第一名呢。居然忘记了守护神。

哈利却满意地笑了笑，看来这回的似乎一切都解决好了。等到他们拿到了蛇毒并提纯了之后，就可以去古灵阁消灭第四个魂器了。

~Ooo~ooO~

德拉科接到乔治·韦斯莱的信息是三天前的事了。当那枚徽章在他口袋里发热的时候，他本能地环顾四周，以为有人趁他不备对他下咒，可最终他才反应过来是那枚改良过的联络物品，心里将韦斯莱一家从上到下都咒骂了一遍。

信息来的突然又莫名。他们才分开半个多月，而且如果说是要传递情报，难道不该是由他发出的吗？怎么自己倒成了接收者。德拉科向着自己的私人寝室走去。这种危险的东西还是不要在公众场合拿出来的好。

再次回到霍格沃兹，这里已经没有了往年的喧闹，虽然那时总是时不时的与哈利打上一架或是斗嘴或是决斗，德拉科觉得曾经的要比现在这个被神秘人和食死徒弄的乌烟瘴气人心惶惶的校园好得多，甚至连隆巴顿每节魔药课坩埚爆炸都能让他无比的怀念。现在这里哪里还能算得上天真无邪的孩子们的庇护所？

唯一让他感到满意的便是，校长以他在去年年末做出的突出贡献为由，特意给了他一个豪华的单人寝室。德拉科想，教父肯定是理解他的。每天白天挂上冰冷残酷的面具，只有夜晚在一个人的地方才能回复本身的自我。他需要这点调节这点放松。

_明天晚上八点无论如何请带他一起来那个地方。_

看完乔治·韦斯莱发过来的信息，德拉科知道一定是有很重要的事，否则哈利不会叫上他的教父。又在床上躺了十分钟，调整了一下表情，德拉科拉开门向校长室走去。

于是第二天晚上他们俩准时出现在邓布利多庄园，倒是约他们来的那个人迟到了近十分钟。

"抱歉，我迟到了。"只说了这么一句，绿眸男孩没有再多作任何解释，然后拉着斯内普进了书房。

德拉科并没有多问，他只是悠闲地躺在沙发上享受着罗蒂带来的美味的点心。斯莱特林利益至上的思想似乎是与生俱来的。所以德拉科才没有像某只狮子一样被好奇心所蛊惑想尽了办法趴在门口偷听。

一个小时过后，两个人从书房走了出来，看样子是经过了激烈的争吵，不过结局应该是达成了一致。因为斯内普的脸上虽然带了一点不满但总体来说是轻松的，而哈利的笑容里也掩藏着疲惫的安心。

临走的时候，哈利意味深长地看了他们一眼，更多的时间目光是留在他身上的。德拉科不知道哈利想要表达什么意思。在他来得及询问之前，哈利留下了一句"请一定要小心"然后准备幻影移形匆匆离开。斯内普也在对方离开之前略微点了一下头，说了一句"请务必不要再次迟到！"。之后哈利没有回话只是坚定地看了斯内普一眼就离开了。

德拉科并没有从斯内普的口里听到什么信息，他的教父只是对他说了一句"回去吧"，然后就幻影移形了。本能上德拉科知道哈利和斯内普一定商讨了一件极为重要的事情，而且还应该有了任务，否则哈利走之前就不会那样说了。只是他不清楚到底是怎样的任务。甩甩头，如果需要他的话到时候是会告诉他的，德拉科知道自己教父的脾气，也没再想什么就从庄园幻影移形回了学校的边缘。

一直到了此时，德拉科和斯内普一起站在了二楼女生盥洗室里，他感觉还像做梦一样。斯内普怎么可能进入到这样一个地方，而且还将这个盥洗室原有的主人桃金娘赶了出去。他决定不能再沉默下去了，马尔福们从来不做未知的冒险。

"西弗勒斯，我们到底要做什么？"他的教父正盯着洗面池发呆。

斯内普听到了教子的问话回过神来，"你听过斯莱特林的密室吧。"

德拉科点了点头，斯莱特林的密室，只有真正的斯莱特林继承人才能打开的斯莱特林禁地。也是每个斯莱特林都向往的地方。"只是，这个地方真的存在吗？"

"我们现在就要去密室里取点东西。"从语气中听不出来斯内普现在的感情。

"什么？"德拉科惊讶地喊了一声，"我是说这个地方…"

斯内普扭头看了教子一眼，难得看到他脸上竟有如此的表情。"还记得你上二年级的时候，那时候就在流传密室已经被打开了，并且还闹出了几起学生石化事件。这件事的真相一直都没有对外说过。那个时候密室确实被打开了，而石化事件的罪魁祸首就是潜伏在密室里的蛇怪。"

"蛇怪？"德拉科再次惊讶地喊出了声，他的身体不住地颤抖，作为优秀纯血的他当然知道蛇怪是怎样一种恐怖的生物，"你是说，我们等一下要去和蛇怪搏斗？"

"当然不是！"斯内普生气地吼了一声，他怎么可能让自己的教子深入如此危险的地方，"我们只是去取点东西。"

"可是你不是说蛇怪潜伏在密室里吗？"德拉科小心翼翼地轻声问，仿佛一不小心蛇怪就会出现在他的面前注视上他的双眼。

"蛇怪在四年前已经被哈利消灭了。"

"什么？"如果有可能，德拉科日后一定会选择忘记这一刻，他已经惊讶了太多次了，完全不符合一个马尔福的作风。也正是由于他太过惊讶，所以没有注意到他教父说这句话时里面蕴含的复杂感情。"已经消灭了？梅林呐，那个时候他才十二岁！他是怎么做到的！"

"如果你愿意可以亲自去问他。或许之后你也可以加入波特崇拜者俱乐部。"斯内普苦涩地笑了一下，目光转回了洗面池。

其实对四年前密室里发生的事情他知道，但知道的并不全面。即使那个男孩是个蛇佬腔，可是面对的却是最古老最致命的蛇怪。他前天晚上在哈利说起来的时候也问了当时的事情，只不过男孩只用了几句话就转移了话题，说的云淡风轻，但是他知道当时在下面的情况一定十分艰险。

一道银白色的丝絮飘落在盥洗室里，在聚集成牧鹿之前斯内普就感受到了哈利的气息。"德拉科，做好准备，我们要走了。"

牧鹿来到斯内普的身前，对着那洗面池上的一个水龙头发出了嘶嘶的声音。紧接着，两个人面前的池子和龙头都不见了，取而代之的是在一闪而过的白光之后的巨大的管子。

"走吧。"斯内普没有再多说什么，抬脚跨了进去。

德拉科艰难地吞咽了一下，平复了一下跳动过快的心脏，然后紧紧跟在了他的教父身后。

在两个人都钻进了管子之后，牧鹿也消失了，入口又恢复成了面池与龙头原有的模样，一切就像什么都没发生过似的。

管子的表面十分粗糙，德拉科感到自己的后背被摩擦的生疼。可是他依旧还在快速地下滑，仿佛永远也没有止尽似的。

突然他听见啪的一声，然后紧接着一阵疼痛袭上他的屁股，他确确实实从管子跌到了地上。而斯内普却十分完美的双脚着地，正假笑着看着他狼狈的模样。

"快起来，我们要赶快往那边走。"

德拉科起身给自己施了一个清洁咒，他可不想自己的巫师袍上沾满地上的泥点。四周是渗着水的石壁，显然这里要比地窖还要接近地底，想必是黑湖之底吧。德拉科顺着斯内普指出的方向看了一眼，一片漆黑，哪里能看得到尽头。仿佛是一个黑洞，不断吸引着好奇者陷入其中。而斯内普手中的魔杖发出了荧光闪烁就仿佛漆黑没有月色的夜空中的一只萤火虫，那么弱小。德拉科突然感到，这里就如同马尔福家里的地牢一样，让他从心底产生了恐惧。

两个人没有再说话，仿佛怕惊醒隐形的怪物一般，用魔杖指着前方，小心翼翼地走着。

"啪—"突然从脚下传出一声脆响，在这寂静无声的隧道里特别炸耳。德拉科反射性地收回脚，汗顺着脖子流下又被衣领吸收。用魔杖一照才发现是一些老鼠的白骨，应该是那条蛇怪曾经的美餐。

继续再向前走，七拐八拐了许多弯路，突然一堵碎石墙拦住了他们的去路。斯内普仔细查看了一番，又抬头看了看隧道顶端。显然这是由从隧道顶跌落下的碎石堆积而成的。

"西弗勒斯…"

德拉科的声音转移了斯内普的注意，他在意的不是教子未说完的话，而是德拉科话语中明显的恐惧。

"怎么？"斯内普转过身，两步来到德拉科的身边。

德拉科拿着魔杖的手颤抖起来，"那…那里好像有什么东西。"

斯内普顺着德拉科魔杖的方向望去，在微弱的光亮中，隧道的另一侧好似有一团什么东西在阴影下看不清楚。斯内普将自己的魔杖也凑了过去，一瞬间两人同时倒吸一口寒气，不由自主地向后退了一步。

斯内普先反应了过来，他侧着身子小心翼翼地向对面走了过去。当他真正看清盘踞在地面上的是什么东西时，身体放松了下来，眼睛一下子亮了起来。

这是一条二十多英尺长的蛇蜕，而且是在自然的状况下风干的，这绝对是魔药大师们想要的最好的魔药原料。斯内普从口袋里拿出一个随身的魔药瓶，用魔杖将完好的蛇蜕折叠起来然后塞进了瓶子中。

"德拉科，用魔咒护住这些碎石，我们需要打开一个洞口到墙的另一边去。"斯内普做完刚刚一系列动作立刻吩咐他的教子上来帮忙。

有了德拉科的帮忙，斯内普用切割咒小心翼翼地在靠着隧道墙壁的一侧切割下一段碎石，要保证在切割的时候不会因为过大的震动而导致碎石压砸下来伤了自己。他很努力地只动用了最小的部分，刚够令人侧着身子擦着墙壁蹭过去。

在碎石墙的另一端还是一样漆黑的隧道，斯内普和德拉科像刚才一样点亮了魔杖摸索着前行。在又经过了数不清的拐弯之后，终于再也没有进路，仿佛走进了死胡同。堵在两人面的是一堵结结实实的墙，上面刻着两条互相缠绕的蛇，它们的眼睛里镶着大大的、闪闪发亮的绿宝石。

那绿宝石般的眼睛在火光的映衬下仿佛像活的一般熠熠生辉。德拉科感觉这里更加诡异了，仿佛石墙的背后就存在着巨大的危险。

"该死的！"斯内普咒骂了一句，他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着墙上相互缠绕的两条蛇。

"什么？"德拉科问道，但是他的眼睛不敢移开那蛇的眼睛。

"很显然这后面就是密室，我们要取的东西也在后面。只是，打开这扇门显然需要蛇佬腔…该死的他忘记了这道门！"斯内普的话语不由有些急促与懊恼。

"那我们今天不就是白…"德拉科的话还没说完，一丝银白的丝絮出现在黑暗的隧道中。"是哈利的守护神！"德拉科兴奋的喊了出来。

牧鹿停在两个人的面前，看着斯内普，哈利的声音传了过来，"抱歉，我之前忘记了在进入密室的时候还有一扇门。"说完转过身，面对着带有两条蛇的墙，像在盥洗室一样发出了嘶嘶的声音。

两条交织的蛇分开了，石墙从中间裂开，慢慢滑到两边消失了。

还未踏进去，首先就传出了一股腥臭的味道。

墙的里面是一个巨大的空间，直立的石柱高耸到顶端，上面盘踞满了不同的小蛇。斯内普和德拉科一步一步地向前走，脚步声在空旷的房间中响起回声，使得气氛更加诡异。哈利的牧鹿这回没有离去，而是留在两人的身侧，从守护神身上传来的点点暖意镇定了两个人的心。

正对着大门的是一座斯莱特林的巨大雕像。牧鹿不管不顾一路向雕像走去，斯内普和德拉科跟在它的身后。

如果说刚才看到那个完整的蛇蜕让两人惊吓的倒退，那么当看到真实的实物时 – 即使知道那东西已经死掉了 – 依旧感到相当震惊，毕竟蛇蜕只是一副没有内容的空囊。

这条蛇怪横据在雕像的下面，双眼看样子被什么东西弄瞎了，它的嘴张得大大的，因此才看以看见它上颚致命的伤口。满地的鲜血在空气不流通的房间内沉浸了四年，味道更加浓重。再配上眼前所见，德拉科强行忍住一股从腹部泛起的呕吐感。

"西弗勒斯，这真的是哈利在十二岁…"

德拉科的声音小了下去，但是斯内普知道他要表达什么。点了点头，他不在乎教子在这黑暗的房间中是否能看到他的回答。只是他知道如果此时出声一定会暴露出自己的恐惧。

是的，看到这条蛇怪，斯内普首先感到的是恐惧。不是对自身安全的恐惧，毕竟蛇怪已经死了。他恐惧的是，当时那个只有十二岁的孩子，一个人在这个房间里，面对着一条蛇怪，一个魂器。两个最邪恶最黑暗的东西。那个孩子是怎样完成这样一件不可能的事情，虽然哈利那天在给他讲蛇毒可以消除魂器的理论时曾经简略提到过密室里发生的事情。那是他四年后从经历者本人口中听到下面发生的事情，早已没了四年前曾经的偏见。但是如今看到这里，眼前的一切，让他感到不可思议以及深深的后怕。这样危险的事情，成年巫师都不一定能解决，竟然负担到一个十二岁的孩子身上。如果，那个时候有任何意外的话…

斯内普甩了一下头，将这个想法甩开。仿佛感受到了斯内普的情绪，牧鹿轻轻的用头蹭了一下斯内普的手。没有时间想那么多了，哈利现在还在，还有更严峻的任务在等着他们。

"德拉科，把所有的蛇毒收集起来。"斯内普说完就先上前了一步。

德拉科又站了几秒钟，艰难地吞咽了一下，这才向那个虽然已经死了但是依旧能让人恐惧的生物走去，来到他的教父身边开始工作。

Ende von Kap. 24


	25. Chapter 25 古灵阁外的战斗

**Kapitel. 25 ****古灵阁外的战斗**

"罗恩，查理什么时候回来？"哈利坐在沙发上玩弄着指尖的一个小瓶。

"大概是后天。"罗恩说着从口袋里掏出一封信，"让我看看，这里写着_我将会在__10__月__11__日上午__10__点__30__分准时幻影移形至格里莫附近，请届时将防御系统修改_。"

"很好，那么我们11日下午可以再和查理讨论一下，"哈利边说边将小瓶举过头顶对着光线着迷地看了起来，"之后的一天，12日下午我们行动。"

赫敏一把抢过哈利手中的瓶子，先对着光看了看然后小心翼翼地打开闻了闻，之后又再次小心翼翼地盖好仍回给了哈利。"真是难以置信，哈利你的魔药水平现在竟然如此出色，这绝对是一瓶完美的蛇毒精华，对付魂器应该三滴就够了。我想一个魔药大师能酿造出来的也不过如此。"

这是一句赞美，但却时机不对，那里面有一个对于凤凰社全体成员来说的敏感词。虽然赫敏没有指名道姓，虽然全欧洲还有其他十几个魔药大师，但是他们身边就只有那唯一的一个，哈利不安地扭动了一下，在罗恩能爆发前将这个话题岔开了，"赫敏，你知道，去年我学到了很多，而且邓布利多庄园的资料也是多么的齐全。"

"那个恶心的叛徒，如果我遇到他一定会给他好看的！"

很显然他失败了，罗恩还是由魔药大师联想到了斯内普。哈利盯着罗恩愤怒泛红的双颊还有咬牙切齿的声调，一股悲凉的怒火从他的心底窜了出来。哈利站起身，手里紧紧地握着那瓶蛇毒精华，"不要让我再从你们俩的口中听到那个名字！"他几乎咆哮了出来，双眼喷着怒火，然后一句话也没说就跑上了楼，留给赫敏与罗恩的是一声巨大的关门声。

"我相信那个叛徒已经与贝拉那个婊子齐名了，光荣地登上哈利最想杀掉的人之一。"

赫敏看着紧闭的房门摇了摇头，难得的他对罗恩的脏话没有做出批评，"尤其是考虑到去年一整年他曾和邓布利多教授走的如此之近，不难想到这位德高望重的老巫师的离去带来的伤痛绝不会亚于那时西里斯遭受贝拉的恶咒。"

罗恩吐了吐舌头，"刚才那一瞬我还以为自己要完了呢，都能感受到哈利的魔力面临着失控的边缘。"

"是啊，他有很久都没有这样子过了。"赫敏有些心有余悸地眨了眨眼，"就连西里斯的那个时候都没有过。"

"也许就像你说的。邓布利多的死真的深深伤到了哈利，而西里斯现在还只是昏迷，或许还有救，至少我们现在有那剂魔药的支撑着他的生命。"说完罗恩诡异地笑了一下，"你有没有发觉哈利刚才咆哮时的神情很像斯内普那个杂种？"

赫敏若有所思地想了一阵，"我只是希望他能冷静下来。失去邓布利多教授我们都很难过，但是我不希望他让情绪左右住了自己。尤其考虑到将来或许还会在战场上直面斯内普教 – 斯内普，他要还是这么不冷静是会丢掉性命的。"

罗恩拍了拍赫敏的肩膀，给了她一个安抚性的微笑，"不用担心，去年的这个时候他都挺了过来。"

"可是去年西里斯出事了之后哈利忙于应付训练，并且那个时候有邓布利多教授陪在哈利的身边。"赫敏依旧放不下担心。

"现在哈利也要忙于应付魂器。还有如果你记得的话，这个时候我们会陪在他身边。"

"罗恩。"赫敏抬头有些感动地看着坐在她对面的男孩，然后一下子抱住了对方。是什么时候起，他们三个人都开始长大了。在一个人沉迷于自己不实际的瞎想中时，另一个便能带着他从自我沉浸中走出来。也许罗恩一向的神经大条，所以赫敏从来没有想过有一天他也能如此安慰自己，看到了自己没有看到的另一面。因此这份安慰才异常让她感动，为这男孩的成长而骄傲。

赫敏的这个拥抱让罗恩措手不及。这里面好似比友情多了那么一点点含义。他没有放开女巫，而是让对方倒在自己的怀中，一只手轻轻拍抚着她的背。"会好的，哈利会挺过来的。"

"恩。"赫敏没有动，继续躺在那里，"哈利还有我们，不是吗？"

接下来很长的一段时间两个人都没有说话，享受着即将到来的行动前最后的一丝平静。

哈利刚刚甩上门就施了一个静音咒，紧接着随之而来的就是房间中的爆裂声。灯碎了，镜子也有了裂痕。他根本控制不住自己的魔力。愤怒是他现在唯有剩下的感觉。

哈利知道，是他的错，他刚刚不应该迁怒于赫敏和罗恩。他们俩什么都不知道，可是他就是控制不了，当听见斯内普的名字再次和叛徒连在一起的时候。他们不知道斯内普是怎样为了他们为了巫师界将自己置于伏地魔的面前，怎样将自己的生命放在了一个最低微的位置，怎样去忍受一个又一个永无止尽的钻心剜骨，怎样隐藏了自己心中的不舍与悲伤而杀死了那个自己视如人生导师视如父亲的人。

他们怎么可以在心安理得坐享接受他的付出的同时将他狠狠地踩在脚下大声唾骂！

"啪—"的又一声，放在桌上的水杯遭到了和灯一样的下场。

_冷静下来，哈利_。哈利试图管住自己的魔力，_西弗勒斯肯定不愿意看到你现在这个样子的_。

哈利想到，如果斯内普现在站在他的面前一定会对他皱眉并且摇头的，然后会将一只手放在自己的肩上无声地表达着理解与支持。而那个时候他总能慢慢地平静下来。

该死的，他现在迫切地需要斯内普，他需要斯内普让他平静下来，可眼前这根本不现实。诅咒伏地魔，这个狗娘养的杂种！

哈利倒在床上，手习惯性地抚上了胸口，这是他渐渐养成的，每当自己感到不平静的时候。然后哈利感到有一丝暖暖的来自于西弗勒斯的魔力流经全身，让他暂时紧绷的神经慢慢松弛了下来。哈利试着想象自己现在正坐在树林里，河水的流动声，鸟类叽喳的谈话声，树叶瑟瑟的摩擦声，想象着西弗勒斯就在自己的身边，像去年暑假的每个周日的外出那样。他闭着眼睛，将自己置身于自然之中，去寻找心里真正的平静，然后引导着体内的魔力内核，将其放置在那个平静之中。

哈利感到自己慢慢从失控的边缘回来了。

翻动了一下身体，哈利的左手触碰到了床上的某样东西，拿起来递到眼前。

感谢梅林！

哈利为自己刚刚的失控感到万分羞愧。如果刚刚他手中的这个小瓶在他魔力爆发的情况下碎掉的话，他要怎样再去找斯内普啊！难道直接走到他的面前，像谈论天气一样说一句，"嗨，西弗勒斯，你最近还好吗？我由于一不小心魔力失控爆发毁了那瓶蛇毒精华，你不介意再去密室帮我一次吧。哦，当然如果你依旧帮我提纯的话我会很感激的。我们都知道你是顶级的魔药大师。"

斯内普一定会杀了他的，在伏地魔十几年的失败之后。

哈利再次盯着手中的这个小瓶，想起自己几天前拿到它时的惊讶，不自觉地露出了一个微笑。

行动的那天晚上，乔治是在格里莫12号度过的，所以在德拉科他们一从密室出来成功地取得了蛇毒之后，哈利第一时间就知道了。他以为在第二天德拉科就会联系自己去拿那瓶蛇毒，可是在成功之后一连过了三天，乔治这里都没有任何来自铂金巫师的消息。哈利以为学校有什么事情德拉科不方便出来，所以他只有耐心等待。

当第四天乔治通知德拉科来了的时候哈利立马幻影移形了过去。

"_哈利，给。"当哈利一出现就看到了那个坐在沙发上有些急躁的年轻巫师。_

_哈利接过对方递过来的东西，一瞬间呆住了。他原本以为会是一大瓶蛇毒的，可是他手掌上却放着的是一个小瓶，"德拉科，这…"_

"_是的，这是提纯过的蛇毒精华。"然后德拉科假笑了一下，"西弗勒斯说他不放心让你去做，鉴于你这么多年来在魔药课上的表现。"_

"_嘿！我的魔药现在并不比你差！"哈利将瓶子收回口袋反驳了回去。_

"_我认为这只是西弗勒斯的借口而已。"德拉科的笑容里有着什么让哈利看不明白的东西，"不过你的魔药进步相当大这点我不得不承认，虽然这挺讨人厌的。"_

_哈利忽略掉了对方说最后一句话时表现出的半真半假的痛苦，"借口？什么意思？"_

_德拉科的那个笑容继续扩大，"我认为他是在关心你！"_

"_啊？什么？"哈利觉得是不是自己真的很久没有和其他人接触过了，所以现在居然都听不懂谈话内容了。_

_德拉科边回忆边说，"那天从密室出来以后，西弗勒斯的心情很不好，他一边走嘴里一边嘟囔着什么'爱惹麻烦的小混蛋'之类的话。"德拉科没有理会哈利在听到这个称呼时上扬的眉头和欲将反驳的话语，他做了个鬼脸继续说下去，"然后他就把自己在实验室里关了三天，出来之后让我把这瓶精华交给你。"_

_看到哈利依旧一脸茫然地看着自己，德拉科吐出一口气，显然这个黑发碧眼的男孩没有抓住这些话背后的某些重点，"我不知道你们正在做的任务是什么，但我知道一定很艰难。西弗勒斯一定只是想帮你分担一下，既然魔药是他最擅长的，那么何必让你在执行艰难任务的同时再花精力去提纯蛇毒呢？"_

"_哦。"哈利的语言中枢在听到德拉科的一段话之后罢工了。_

_那个该死的混蛋怎么总是在身后偷偷摸摸地做着令人感动的事，但却从来不说明，从来没有想过要一句谢语。_

_沉默了一阵在哈利终于又找回了自己的声音之后，他决定这次不能再将这个一拖几年，他至今为止还从来没有为斯内普曾救他保护他训练他而道过谢，这回他要立刻完成，"德拉科，请你回去告诉西弗勒斯，谢谢他。"_

"_恩。"_

"_也要谢谢你，德拉科。"_

"_恩。"_

_铂金巫师心不在焉的回答引起了哈利的注意，"怎么了，德拉科？"_

_德拉科皱着眉沉思，仿佛在做着艰难的内心挣扎。"那条蛇怪真的是你十二岁时杀掉的吗？"_

"_是的，怎么了？"_

_德拉科的脸色又白了一些，斯内普曾告诉他那个时候在密室中的不止蛇怪，同时还有那个人。一个十二岁的孩子到底是怎样在面临着世界上两样最黑暗恐怖的事物时没有被吓倒而是顽强击败了对方活了下来。_

_哈利看着德拉科变化的神情紧张了起来，他不知道对方到底想要表达什么，"到底怎么了，德拉科？是那天在密室发生了什么事吗？"_

_又自我挣扎了一番，德拉科直接忽视掉哈利的问题，"你一直都是处在这种危险中吗？"_

_哈利觉得德拉科今天真的有些奇怪，但他还是回答了他的问题，"差不多吧，如果不算上婴儿的那次，与伏地魔正面交锋应该是有四次。"_

_不知是因为听到了黑魔王的名字，还是那交战的次数，德拉科的身体颤抖了一下，然后小声地用自己都听不清的音量嘟囔着，"哦，我不知道…我要知道就不该让你的校园生活更加难过。"_

"_得了吧，德拉科。"哈利有些吃惊又好笑地看着对方，这个傲慢的斯莱特林何时变成了这样，但他知道这已经算是对方做的最能接近道歉的话语了，"我不是同样也不知道你其实除了傲慢了一些，自大了一些，目中无人了一些，也并没有我原来想的那么坏。"_

_德拉科一直都对哈利在学校对抗黑魔王的壮举有所耳闻，但听故事是一回事真正亲临现场感受就会是另一回事了。所以哈利不知道这一趟密室之行带给德拉科的震撼有多大。当然，同样还有斯内普。_

"_你这句夸奖听起来可一点都不像来自一个格兰芬多之口，倒是斯莱特林。"德拉科挑起了一边的眉毛。_

"_我就把你这句话当成是一句赞美了。"哈利回给了对方一个假笑。_

"_好了，东西我送到了，该走了。要回去晚了的话，西弗勒斯肯定会向我施咒的。"德拉科对着哈利吐了吐舌头。_

_哈利耸了耸肩，跟随着德拉科从沙发上站了起来，他撤消了施在里屋的静音咒，然后和德拉科一起走了出去。_

_令哈利惊讶的是，乔治和他一起将德拉科送到了笑话店的门口，还轻声说了句"再见，德拉科。"而那个铂金男巫也同样礼貌地点了点头什么也没说就幻影移形走了。_

_哈利回头看了一眼身后的乔治，也许他是第一个和马尔福礼貌相处的韦斯莱。"弗雷德在做什么？"_

"_他最近和李搞在一起，想要开发一个'波特电台'的节目来对抗魔法部，向大家报道真实的战况。反正联络人这个工作这么简单用不到两个人的，所以只会有我和德拉科保持联系，剩余的时间我也会帮弗雷德和李的忙。"乔治的眼中闪出好玩的神情。_

_哈利知道他根本无力阻止双胞胎，"但请你们务必小心，我不希望看到你们有危险。"_

"_我们谁都不会比你更有危险！"乔治不赞同的说道，但在哈利的瞪视下答应了，"好的，我们会小心的，你也要小心。你知道这几年你身边的麻烦都没有断过，更不用提那个疯子现在正自由地在外面瞎逛了。"_

_哈利点了点头，然后也幻影移形回格里莫__12__号了。_

~Ooo~ooO~

"查理，其实你不用亲自来的，只要告诉我们注意事项就好了。"哈利真的不愿意让朋友踏入危险中。

"我知道。"查理对着哈利点了点头，"但是我决定还是亲自来。我虽不知你们的任务内容，但是这也算是凤凰社的任务，况且真的是我能帮得上忙的。"

听到查理语气中的坚定，哈利便不再坚持，"那好，我只是听到消息说有这么一回事，所以才写信问问你。很高兴你能来，帮我们这个忙。希望这个消息只是一个传言。"

"我也希望。如果消息是真的话，毕竟那么狭小的一个空间要对付它是非常不容易的，这就是我为什么要来，毕竟我要比你们都有经验。"

哈利给了查理一个笑容，"谢谢，查理。今晚好好休息吧，明天不会是容易的一天。"

"晚安，哈利。"查理回给了哈利一个微笑，然后上床。哈利离开了客房，轻轻地将门关上。

哈利呆呆地望着升起的太阳从云层中露出脸，阳光洒在身上却散不去夜色留下的寒冷。一个晚上几乎都无法入睡，想着今天就要去执行的任务。第四个魂器！他的心中有隐隐的不安，但却说不上来。一切计划都已到位，就连查理都赶来了帮忙，实在是想不到还会有什么疏漏的地方。

深吸了一口气，从魔药箱中拿出一瓶胡椒提神剂，一饮而尽，忽略掉那有点呛人的辣味，哈利起身离开了卧室。

整个早饭期间几乎没有人说话，赫敏几次想张嘴开启一个新的话题，却也被紧张的气氛压抑住了。

"别紧张了。我们之前又不是没有干过。"哈利试图去放松好友的神经，"一年级的魔法石，三年级的尖叫屋，五年级的魔法部我们不都一起闯过来了吗？"说完还露出了安抚性的微笑。

"不！"罗恩艰难地吞咽了一下，"这回…这回是不一样的！哈利！"

"我真不敢相信！居然要去抢劫古灵阁！"赫敏的声音异常尖锐，"那些妖精们不会放过我们的！他们本来就对巫师们有偏见！而且古灵阁的保护那么强大！"

"但是它也曾经失盗过。"哈利实事求是的说，打断了赫敏越来越紧促的语无伦次。

"我知道。"赫敏懊恼地咬着下唇，"我只是不敢相信要去做这样一件类似抢银行的违法之事！"

"我知道，赫敏。只是我不得不做！"哈利无奈地摇了摇头。

"不，不是你不得不做。"赫敏抬起头坚定地看着她的好友，"是我们不得不做！"

罗恩在一旁也点了点头，"是啊，是我们！"

查理也在一旁支持地看着他。

哈利突然觉得今早上的担心与不安渐渐散去了，他给了三个人感激的一眼。

"我真的不敢相信我居然要去那样做！"赫敏依旧在一旁自言自语的，"那样违法的事情。"

哈利倒是"噗"地一下子笑了出来，招来了三人不解的眼神。"敏，我突然想到，你头上戴着袜套，穿着一件紧身衣，大腿内侧别着手枪，手里拿着一把冲锋枪，然后冲进银行，举枪扫射一番，大喊'举起手来，不许动，把钱都拿出来'。这个景象实在是很劲爆。"

赫敏听完也笑了出来，只是罗恩与查理两人懵然不懂，但看在赫敏放松了下来倒也随着他们俩笑了起来。

"说到袜套，这你倒是提醒我了。"赫敏说完风一样地跑回了她的房间，不一会又跑回了餐厅，手上拿了三个瓶子。

"这是什么？"罗恩不解地问。

哈利伸手拿起一个瓶子打开闻了闻，然后也不解地看着赫敏，"这没用的，妖精们是用魔力来识别我们的，而不是长相。"

罗恩拿起哈利打开的那个瓶子，也闻了闻，然后眉毛全部都缩在了一起，"恶，复方汤剂！"

"哈利说得对，妖精们只会认我们的魔力，复方汤剂对他们毫无用处。"查理知道了这是什么魔药后也十分不解。

"我知道妖精们是靠魔力识别我们。变换模样不是为了迷惑他们。"赫敏给自己，罗恩和查理三人面前一人摆了一瓶，"你想想我们现在正是魔法部的头号通缉犯，无论出了这个屋子走到哪里都很危险，而且我们不可能直接幻影显形到古灵阁的里面，只可能是在对角巷然后再走进去。这样一来，在街上我们不可能不遇到其他的人，说不定…不，是肯定会有魔法部的傀儡或者食死徒在守着。"

哈利给了赫敏惊异的一眼，"你细节考虑的真实太到位了，我倒是忽略了这一点。"

赫敏得意地看着三个人。

"那为何只有三瓶，哈利的呢？"罗恩指了指哈利面前空空的桌面。

"哈利不是会人体变形术吗？他不需要复方汤剂。"赫敏白了红发巫师一眼。

哈利叹了口气，如果他提前知道的话，一定会让赫敏多酿制一份复方汤剂的。人体变形术消耗的魔力太大了，不到万不得已一般哈利是不会选择这个方法的。尤其是在像今天这种危险的任务中，他是很需要自己的魔力来以防万一。只是现在已经没了选择，哈利决定还是不要让好友再多担一份心，只有向梅林祈祷，能一切平安。

"那么，头发呢？你是从哪里来的？我没有见你出过这个屋子。"罗恩忘记了自己好友高深的变形术，不好意思地吐了吐舌头。

"我之前和雷姆斯说过，他想办法帮我弄到的。都是十分平常的人，出现在街上不会遭到任何人的注意的。"赫敏再次得意地从口袋里小心翼翼地取出三根包好的头发。

"那么我们就今天下午在古灵阁快关门时过去，一切按计划行事。"

~Ooo~ooO~

虽然魔法部变成了伏地魔的傀儡，霍格沃兹遭到了食死徒的侵占，可是古灵阁里面还是可以看到四处忙碌的妖精的身影，仿佛这栋屋子之外发生的一切与他们毫无关系。

"你们好。"一个矮小的妖精站在高高的椅子上对着进屋的四个人说道。

"你好。我们要去哈利·波特家的金库。"

妖精猛然抬起头死死地盯着说话人的脸，仿佛在寻找那个标志性的闪电，但是哈利已经很好地将它隐匿于头发之后。"钥匙，还有魔杖。"

哈利从口袋中掏出两样东西毕恭毕敬地递给了妖精，他的心因为即将要做的事紧张不安着。

妖精仔细地检查着金色的小钥匙，然后又验证了哈利的魔杖。当他正准备开口的时候，哈利抢先了一步，"请问，能否请拉环带我们过去？"

妖精给了他怪异地一眼。从来没有一个巫师特定指派某个妖精带路。

"我有些关于我的金库的私人业务要与他讨论一下。"哈利用了很严肃的语气说道，表明了这事很重要。这是他们计划的第一部，最好能让拉环带领他们，因为这是他唯一认得的妖精。

"好的。"妖精点了下头，"拉环，带这几个人去波特家的金库。"

当拉环接过钥匙，惊异地看了四人一眼，"啊，哈利·波特先生，请跟我来。"说完头也不回地穿过身后的门。哈利他们赶紧跟上。

小推车在蜿蜒的甬道里七拐八拐，终于在一扇哈利熟悉的门前停了下来。

拉环准备跳下车为巫师们打开门锁，但却突然发现身后有三根魔杖指向了自己。拉环僵硬住身体，侧过身，"你这是什么意思，波特先生。"

哈利向前倾身，从拉环的手中拿回自己的钥匙，"我的目的地根本就不是波特家的金库，之所以出示钥匙这样说是因为我们要进入古灵阁的地下，潜入其中某一个地下金库。"

拉环明白了，嘲讽一般的笑容出现在他尖尖的脸上，"我原以为哈利·波特是不同的，但事实证明，巫师们都是一样的贪得无厌！"

"贪得无厌？"哈利没有弄明白对方的话。

"你们巫师侵占了我们妖精的东西，却还不满足，又相互贪慕对方钱财。如果你今天想闯入某个金库盗金取银的话，你不可能成功的。"拉环高亢的声音在狭窄的甬道里不停地回荡。

"不，你误会了。"哈利这时才知道拉环错误理解了自己的话，"我是要盗取某样东西，但是却不是为了占为己有。"

拉环一脸不信地注视着巫师。

"我知道古灵阁的守卫非常严，没有你们妖精我们是无法开启一扇重要的地下金库的大门的。所以我才希望你能帮我。"

"没有这种可能！"

"不，你会答应我的。"哈利没有理会对方坚决的反对，"你知道巫师界现在正处于战争中，虽然你们妖精和我们巫师历来都有仇恨，但是你心里也应该很清楚，这场战争最终也会席卷了你们妖精的。你真的以为在伏地魔的统治下，你们妖精的血液还会像现在一样有一席之地吗？你真的以为当他成功了之后这个古灵阁还会存在吗？你真的以为他现在没有进攻你们日后就会允许你们和巫师一起共享世界？"

拉环瞪大了眼睛，一丝恐惧浮现了出来。自从几个月前邓布利多死亡，魔法部被侵占了之后，古灵阁的高层妖精们不止召开过一两次会议了。他们私底下都在担心着自己的生命，因为伏地魔鼓吹的纯血论是容不得他们的身影的。只是外界战乱的背景下依旧没有人袭击古灵阁让妖精们倒也暂时稍稍松了一口气。但是他们知道这只不过是暂时的平静，总有那么一天会被打破的。只是他们现在依旧没有想到任何解决办法。

"我恨你们巫师之间的战争却要波及我们妖精！"

一瞬间的怒火真的吓到了哈利，但是他理解地点了点头。就像他小时候在小惠金区时一样，总是达利犯了错却让他来承担后果。"所以我现在就在想办法解决。你知道唯有杀了伏地魔才能让战争中止，让大家都回到原有的生活中去。"

"那是你们巫师间的事情。跟你要潜入地下金库盗取物品有何相关？"

哈利知道妖精们都是特别看重金库的守护的。不会有人真正能在妖精的看管下偷盗成功。所以他们决定要和妖精讲道理，他们要利用妖精也受于伏地魔的迫害这一点结成暂时的同盟，来说服他们合作。但如果他们真的不合作的话，哈利他们就只有以暴力行事了，相信妖精们对于自己的性命还是会看的比较重要的。

"我们不可能站到伏地魔的面前对着他念出一个死咒，然后就结束了战争。他太邪恶了，所以在真正与他对面之前，我们必须要做一些事情。"哈利叹了口气，让自己的声音听起来尽可能地诚恳，"如果我们想真正杀死他，而不是击退他过个两年让他再次回归，那么我们就必须盗取他存放在这里的一样东西。"

"他在这里没有金库！"拉环尖声高叫，想到伏地魔在这里开了一个金库并且经常光顾，全身止不住地打颤。

"他没有，但是他的食死徒之一在这里有。应该是存放在莱斯特兰奇家的金库里。"

听见这个金库主人的名字，拉环摇了摇头，"不，你们不会成功的，即使我帮你们打开了大门。"

"为什么？"

"莱斯特兰奇家的金库前有龙守卫着。"

"这么说，消息是真的了。"哈利喃喃自语，看了查理一眼。

"重要的金库总是由龙把守着。莱斯特兰奇家的金库从来不是什么重要金库，但是大概十个月前他们自动调来了一条龙把守在了那里。"

"你不用担心，你只需要带我们过去，帮我们打开大门就可以了。龙的问题我们自己会对付。"

"我没有答应要帮你们！"拉环愤怒地喊了起来。

哈利迅速抽出了魔杖，加入到了他的朋友中来。现在拉环面对四根魔杖的包围中。

"我想，你没有选择，拉环。我之所以和你解释是希望你能主动配合我们，但是如果你采取不合作的态度话，我不介意用魔力逼迫你答应。"

"你们巫师的魔力不可能对我们妖精有用的。"拉环刺耳地笑了起来。

"你真的这样认为吗？"哈利的绿眸中染上了愤怒地火焰，一眨也不眨地盯着拉环。

妖精被哈利辐射出来的魔力吓到了，他闭上眼睛颤抖着，过了许久才缓缓睁开，做出了他的决定，"我可以答应你，波特先生。但是我需要同你做一个交易。"

"什么样的交易？"哈利在心里松了一口气，他不喜欢用魔力逼迫妖精。

"你要保护古灵阁。"看到哈利不解的神情，拉环做了解释，"我要你百分之十的魔力注入到古灵阁的保护咒中。"

"哈利…"赫敏和罗恩听到这里喊了起来。

哈利在心中稍稍掂量了片刻，如果损失他百分之十的魔力可以销毁伏地魔的一个魂器，那么这笔交易还是相当划算的。他没有理会好友的紧张，用眼神坚定地阻止了赫敏和罗恩，对着妖精点了点头，"成交。"

站在古灵阁最深的地下，拉环带着他来到保护咒的基石面前，他的三个好友在小推车上等着他。

这和之前在邓布利多庄园施保护咒的感觉一点都不一样，他可以感受到古灵阁的保护咒不断地从他的身上吸取着魔力，这种感觉一点也不好，渐渐他开始恐慌，仿佛这种魔力的吸食会永不止尽。好在妖精们说话算数，哈利终于感到魔力流失的速度越来越缓，最后渐渐停了下来。

"哈利，你还好吗？"他刚刚踏上小推车，赫敏就关切地问道。

"没关系，我还好。"

"可是，伙计，你的脸色看起来很不好。"罗恩的话语也充满了关心。

哈利给了两人放心的一笑，然后让拉环驾着小推车带他们去莱斯特兰奇的金库。

其实，他现在感觉很不好。起先用了人体变形术，而维持这种变形术就需要用大量的魔力，这时却又突然损失了一部分魔力。所以他的全身都在叫嚣着需要躺在床上休息。只是此刻他必须要去完成那件事，而且到目前为止所有的事情虽然有了损失魔力这个小插曲，但也都像计划般完美。

"蓝炽龙。"当小推车在莱斯特兰奇家金库的门前停下时，查理轻声地说道。

罗恩和赫敏伸长了脖子越过前排望去，有一只身材庞大的龙守在金库的大门前。它的全身都反射着蓝色的幽光，在潮湿幽暗的甬道里看起来甚是吓人。

"真是好运，它睡着了。"罗恩爬下小推车，小声地说，真的很怕稍微大声一点就能吵醒眼前的庞然大物。

"等等。"查理叫住正想往前走的三人，他抽出魔杖迅速果断地在那条趴在地上的龙身上丢了几个魔咒。"嗯，它确实是睡着了。不过还是要轻声一点，它们对自己看管的财宝总是异常敏感。"

拉环来到大门前，伸出长长的手指，门一点点地消失了，然后他迅速退了回来，坐在他的小推车上等着。

哈利他们跟在查理的身后，小心翼翼地绕过巨龙的爪子，走进了那扇门。当他们刚刚踏进金库，那扇门又奇迹般地出现了，紧紧地将他们与外面隔绝了开来。

罗恩被沉重的关门上吓了一跳，"我们被困在了这里。"

"没有。"哈利看了他一眼，"这门是可以从里面打开的，只要我们办完事随时可以出去。赶快开始干活吧。"

金库里四处都堆满了东西，他们现在能做的只有盲目地翻找。

"我能帮—"

查理的问话还没说完，就看见哈利抽出魔杖就给了罗恩一个蜇手咒，罗恩大叫了一声，揉着被蛰痛的右手。

"妈的，哈利你干嘛！"

"他救了你。"赫敏没好气地白了罗恩一眼，"你永远也不知道这里哪个会是黑魔法，你也不知道你触摸的下一个东西会不会是那个杯子。所以，罗纳德，请你行行好，用你的魔杖来寻找！"说完不再理他，开始从屋子最里面的角落找起。

罗恩尴尬地站在那里，嘟嘟囔囔地对着哈利说了一声谢谢，就从屋子最里面的另一个角落找起。

"我们在找一个镶嵌着宝石的杯子。但是它上面有最邪恶的黑魔法，所以不能用手去触摸。"哈利没有抬头，他专心地盯着地面，用魔杖一件一件地悬浮开，仔细地搜寻着。

"好的，我也来帮你们。"查理说完走向屋子里剩下的最后一个角落。

一时间四个人都沉浸在了各自的工作中，屋子里只能听见物品来回的碰撞声以及偶尔小声的骂骂咧咧。

"嘿，伙计们。我想我找到了。"罗恩说着，将一件物品悬浮到了屋子的中央，其余三个人都凑了过去。

地上躺着的就是一个嵌有宝石的杯子，古旧的青铜表面已经布着一层绿色的苔藓，黑色的宝石仿佛吸收了一切的罪恶，对着四人闪着不同寻常的光。这正和他们要寻找的别无二致。哈利从口袋里掏出了那瓶蛇毒精华，紧张地咽了一下口水。"你们三个退后。"

罗恩将赫敏拉到了自己的身后，又向后退了三步，"哈利，小心。"

哈利用几乎看不见地幅度点了点头，他紧紧地盯着这个杯子，一瞬间二年级密室的回忆都涌了出来。不一样的东西，上面却都同样放置着一片伏地魔的灵魂碎片。他现在必须要再做一次，除掉这个邪恶的东西。

深吸了一口气，拔开魔药瓶的盖子，哈利稳住自己微微发颤的右手，然后小心翼翼地滴了三滴在杯子上。

前几秒钟什么反应都没有，只看到那一滴一滴的液体顺着杯子的表面向下滑去。但紧接着就看见液体滑落的过程中传出了嘶嘶的响声，仿佛什么被腐蚀了一般。几秒钟过后，一阵黑色的烟雾从杯子中冒了出来，同时还发出了一声巨大的惨绝人寰的喊叫声。

四个人立刻捂住了双耳，但那叫声却越来越痛苦，越来越尖锐，戳着耳鼓硬生生的痛。尖叫声仿佛持续了一个小时那么长，但最终也停止了。

哈利放下双手，从地上爬起来，看了看那个杯子，上面装饰用的宝石已失去了原有的色彩。"看样子我们成功了。"

赫敏走了过来，对着杯子又施展了几个检查咒，"应该是成功了。"说完伸手准备拿起杯子，但在她快要触碰的杯子的时候，罗恩从她的身后赶在她之前拿起了杯子。

"看来，应该没什么问题了。"他看着手中的杯子，"你刚才还教训过我，不要随随便便用手触碰这里的东西。可你居然还自己伸手准备拿。"

"我是先检查过了的，等安全了之后才伸手的！"赫敏觉得罗恩简直不可理喻。

"那要是那些检查咒语并不全面呢！"罗恩怒瞪着她，"我不想看到你受伤。"

赫敏一时语塞，傻傻地站在那里看着罗恩走向大门。哈利和查理对看了一眼，笑了起来。

"快走吧，我可不想在这满是黑魔法的地方继续呆下去。"罗恩的脸上有淡淡红晕，为了掩饰刚刚一不小心出口的话语，暴躁地扯开了大门。

看到罗恩的表现，哈利笑的更加欢快了，他现在的心情很好，虽然身体有些累，但是任务总算是完成了，又一个魂器被消灭了。现在只要回到格里莫好好地睡上一觉休息一下，然后计划下一个魂器的消灭方法就好了。当然回去后的第一件事应该先通知斯内普，这个魂器已经处理掉了。毕竟那个人知道他今天的行动，回去总得报个平安。

就在罗恩一只脚刚刚踏出金库的大门，他就感到了不对劲，几年陪着哈利一起战斗的本能让他第一瞬间就抽出了魔杖。然而他没想到，魔杖指着的是一条半梦半醒缓缓上扬的龙的脑袋。

查理是离门比较近的那一个，他紧跟在自己的弟弟身后，哈利这时还一边心情愉悦地笑着赫敏一边和她一起往大门走去。

"罗恩，不要—"

然而查理的这句话来的太迟了，本能让罗恩在面对危机立刻就做出了反应。

那条蓝炽龙一下子暴怒起来，它直起了身体，巨大的脑袋在长长的脖颈上摇晃着，金色的双瞳紧紧地盯着罗恩，双翼完全张开，浑身的鳞片因为愤怒蓝光更加深暗，高声吼叫了一声，对着面前的巫师就喷出一簇火焰。

哈利和赫敏突然听见门口的查理那一声叫喊，以及随之而来的门外的一声怒吼，刚来得及反应准备冲向门口的时候，却发现罗恩的身体被猛力地丢向了他们。三个人撞在一起然后倒在了地上。

罗恩最先从两人身上起来，他立马看到了查理倚着大门坐在地上。"查理—"

听到喊声，哈利和赫敏也迅速起来跑了过去。

查理右臂上的皮肤被火焰吞噬着，豆大的汗珠从那年轻巫师的额头冒出，他咬着牙防止自己的呻吟声泄露出来。

"清水如泉。"最后还是冷静的女巫念出了咒语熄灭了查理手臂上的火焰。哈利紧接着也反应了过来，他迅速上前，施了几个治愈咒，然后发现现在手头根本没有配合治愈用的魔药，咒语目前只能暂时缓解伤口的疼痛。

"谢谢。"查理抬头给了两人感激的一眼，他的嗓音沙哑。

"怎么回事？"

"那条龙醒了。"罗恩担心地看着他哥哥的手臂。"它吐火准备攻击我的，但是我被查理拉了回来，他自己的手臂却受伤了。"

"哦，不。"赫敏一瞬间脸色白了下来，"它不是在睡觉吗？怎么突然醒了。"

"它肯定是对守护的这些财产异常敏感。所以我认为是刚刚罗恩拿着杯子离开了这件屋子的瞬间刺激了龙与财产之间的某种链接，然后它就醒了。"

哈利坐在查理的身边，狠狠地咬住了下唇。他以为一切都顺利，可是现在，如果龙和杯子之间真的存在某种链接的话，那么他们是不可能拿着杯子走出这间金库的。再次面对一条愤怒的龙，这回他可是没有了火弩的帮忙。

"没有办法对付它吗？"赫敏充满希翼地望着查理。

"其实刚才在它刚刚醒来还没有注意到周围环境的时候，是可以对它施昏迷咒的。"查理叹了口气，"但是罗恩刚才攻击了它，这回倒是将它完全惊醒并且惹恼了。恐怕就是没有带着杯子从这里出去都会遭受攻击的。"

罗恩低下了头，心里充满了愧疚。是他把一切搞糟了，本来他们可以安全撤退。可现在，却是外面有一条要杀了他们的怒龙，而且他的错误判断让查理伤了手臂。

"罗恩，你不用自责。这不是你的错。你毕竟没有当过训龙师，不知道它们的习性。所以在危机面前你的第一反应是正确的。"查理用另一只没有受伤的手揉了揉自己弟弟的头发。

"那么，你们平时都是怎么对付愤怒的龙呢？"哈利认为他们必须要尽快处理这件事，然后回去。

"我们一般会带着一只XXX级的魔法生物。它们是温顺无害的，总是能使暴怒的龙平静下来，然后我们会再给它一个昏睡咒，之后就可以用铁链将它们拴起来了。"

哈利烦躁地扒了扒头发，站起身左右来回踱着步子。看样子他们现在被困在这里了，对付龙的这个惯常的方法也被否决了。难道他们真的要坐在这里等着那条龙自己平静下来吗？

"太好了，我们可以出去了。"赫敏的眼睛亮了出来。

哈利一惊，停下了脚步，"什么？"

查理也一脸不解地看着女巫，"赫敏，我知道你十分聪明，但我不认为存在着这样一个咒语，可以成功地凭空变出一只魔法生物，这可违背了变形学的最基本的定律。"

"哦，不，当然有这种咒语。"赫敏的眼睛继续闪亮，看着哈利。

"别看我，我不知道这种咒语。单独辅导也从来没有听过这种咒语，更别说学过了。"哈利瞪着她。

赫敏叹了口气，"哈利，还需要我提醒你吗？你的阿尼玛格斯！"

"灵马！"罗恩兴奋地喊了出来。

查理抬头惊讶地看着哈利，这个黑发小巫师好像自己都没有反应过来。"你的阿尼玛格斯是魔法生物？这相当不常见的。"

"哦，是的。"哈利迟钝地点了点头。

"虽然不是真正的野生魔法生物，但是可以试一试。"

"我要怎么做呢？"哈利觉得希望再次燃烧了起来。

"我们平时只是将魔法生物带到它们的身边，但是至于它们之间的交流我们也并不清楚。"查理略微考虑了一下，"我想你可以尽可能地将自己的平静通过魔力展示出来，让它感受到，这样来影响它。"

"好的，我会试试。"哈利点了点头。

"小心。"

"应该不会有问题的。如果魔法生物能够平静它，那么它应该是不会伤到我的。你知道，当我们处于阿尼玛格斯的形态中，多少都会有一些那种生物与生俱来的本能的。"哈利说完就唤出了他阿尼玛格斯的形态。

"天呐，他真漂亮。"查理从门边起身，不自主地说了一句。

"我们就这样开开门把他放出去吗？"赫敏的语气里充满了担心。

"罗恩，拿着杯子不要出门。"查理低头看了看自己的右臂，"赫敏，你做好准备对它施昏睡咒，记住，要对准它的眼睛。哈利，我要开门了。"

灵马修长的身躯从大门越了出去，灵巧地躲过迎面而来的一簇火焰。与巨龙比起来它是那么的渺小。哈利铺展开透明的翅膀，飞到龙的头部附近。巨龙一瞬间有些迷惑，它停下了攻击。哈利围绕着巨龙一圈一圈地飞跃着，他将自己的魔力与灵马本能的平和温顺糅合在了一起，试图让巨龙感受到这种平静。仿佛在跳着一支舞蹈，巨龙欣赏着围着自己不停打转的小生物，金色眼睛中的愤怒一点一点地消失了。

躲在门缝后面的三人眼不错珠地盯着哈利，生怕他会遭遇到巨龙的攻击。

"现在，赫敏。"查理在赫敏的耳边喊了一句。

赫敏没有功夫理会那句大喊对耳膜带来的伤害，她举起了魔杖，在灵马飞跃到巨龙脑后巨龙的头部刚好转向大门之时念出了咒语，"睡梦降临—！"

灵马飞到了巨龙的身前，然后停住不再继续。他看着巨龙金色的眼睛，一点一点地下沉，头部也一点一点地降低，最后完全趴在了地上，双眼紧闭。

"太好了，我们快点走吧。"哈利变回人的模样，催促着三人。他感到自己更累了一些，快点回家，他真的不想再遇到什么事情了。

罗恩拿着杯子跑了出来，将杯子交给了哈利，然后四个人便上了小推车。

"拉环呢？"赫敏扫视了一周，那个本该在小推车上等着他们的妖精这时却不在了。

"我想也许是蓝炽龙醒的那一瞬逃掉了。"罗恩瘪了瘪嘴，"好一个胆小鬼！"

"谁…谁…谁说我逃掉了！"一个颤抖的声音从墙边的阴影中传了出来。

~Ooo~ooO~

"查理，你的胳膊…"哈利扭头看着身边的巫师，汗水又开始从他额头渗出。

"没事，可能刚才的小推车的速度太快了。反正我们马上就要回去了。"查理虚弱地笑了一下。

"回去之后，你要立刻回陋居去，韦斯莱夫人会带你去圣芒戈。"哈利的语气不容反驳。他知道查理的那条手臂应该被固定住并尽快医治，可在小推车刚刚疯狂的速度下，手臂一定是伤得更重了。他走到古灵阁的门口然后停下，转身看着三人，"听着，我们一走到街上就立刻幻影移形回去。时间快到了，你们三人的复方汤剂就要失效了。"

三个人点了点头，查理走在哈利的左边，赫敏和罗恩跟在后面，一起走出了古灵阁。

刚一踏出大门，哈利身体的防御系统就自动觉醒了，他感到了周围有一圈魔法指向着他，右手不由自主地握紧了魔杖。与哈利共同战斗了这么多年，赫敏和罗恩在感受到哈利绷紧了身体的瞬间就抽出了各自的魔杖。

"警觉性还真不低！"

说话声响起的瞬间出现了四个穿着黑色斗篷的人，刚好形成了一个圈将哈利四人围在了中间。哈利他们只好背靠背站着，他们不应该将后背留给任何一个敌人。就连查理都忍着疼痛用左手不灵活地抽出魔杖，时刻准备着一场战斗。

"哈哈哈哈哈…"

疯狂的笑声刺穿了哈利的耳膜，如果说刚才是因为太突然他没有认出声音的主人，那么现在这个带着残忍奚落的笑声是他一辈子都忘不了的：贝拉特里克斯！

"我们没有必要作自我介绍了，大家都已经不是第一次见面了。"

说话的这个人站在贝拉的左边正对着赫敏。他悠然自得地掀开了头上的兜帽，露出了一头铂金的长发，只是经历了一年阿兹卡班的洗礼，它们已不如早先的那般柔顺光亮：卢修斯·马尔福。

随着马尔福的动作，其他的人也都相继揭掉了兜帽。站在哈利面前的果然是那个婊子。至于站在她的右边即正对着查理的那个人哈利以前没有接触过，但他印象中这个人应该是贝拉的丈夫：罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇。至于剩下的那个站在罗恩对面的人，哈利不知道是谁，他不可能在这种形势下冒险扭过头去一窥究竟。

"让我们来猜一猜，哪一个会是大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特！"卢修斯的声音充斥着玩味。

哈利几人心里一惊。一开始它们还以为只是不走运遇上了普通的袭击，食死徒们会时不时地在街上随意地找找乐子。而且他们都改变了外貌，应该是不会被人认出来的。可现在看起来，并不是这样的。对方对于他们是谁显然知道的一清二楚。哈利迅速在脑中思索着，整个行动到底是在哪里出现了漏洞从而暴露了他们的行踪。

"呦呦呦，可怜的小哈利现在一定想知道我们是怎样知道你在古灵阁的吧。"贝拉仿佛看穿了哈利的心思，再次尖声笑了起来，"非常巧合。纳西莎今天也来了古灵阁，又很巧的是她正好排在了你们的后面，继续好运的是她一不留神听到了妖精说带你们去**波特家的金库**。然后你认为我们会放过这次送上门来的机会吗？"

哈利怒视着贝拉的大笑，他怎么也没想过竟会败在了妖精们的一句正常工作所需的话语上。

突然间贝拉收敛了笑声，眼中充满着残酷地盯着他，"快说！你们中到底谁是波特！"

四个人站的更紧密了一些，但谁也没有开口，他们心里都在着急，复方汤剂的药效维持不了多久了。

"也许把他们都杀了，就不需要知道谁是波特了！"

"不行！黑魔王说了，波特是他的！"卢修斯对着莱斯特兰奇吼了出来，他现在可不敢再犯一个微小的错误。

突然间贝拉的脸上泛起了笑容，"多么耀眼的红发啊！除了韦斯莱那家纯血的叛徒，谁还会有这样的红发啊！"

哈利用眼角看了一眼身边的查理，果然复方汤剂的效果开始消失了。他在心里挣扎着。他可以选择继续保持人体变形术并声称自己真的不是哈利·波特，但这样做的话，他一方面需要用魔力来维持这个咒语一方面肯定要和这几个食死徒战斗，可以说成功逃脱的希望十分渺茫。那么他就只有一点点卸掉伪装就仿佛自己也是服用了复方汤剂一样，这样一来虽然暴露出了自己的身份，但对方反正也早就认定了他肯定在这里面，而且还不需要分散一部分魔力全心战斗。

"小波特，我是多么想念你的黑发碧眼啊，你—"

贝拉的话还没说完，哈利就挥动魔杖开始攻击。一时间八个人就在空无一人的街上战斗起来。

哈利的攻击速度特别快，但贝拉也是一个优秀的巫师，完全没有让他占一点上风。哈利心里想着，必须速战速决。他之前维持变形术消耗了一部分魔力，而之后为了得到魂器又不得不损失一部分魔力，他现在的身体状况根本不可能和食死徒们久战。而同时他们这一边查理受了重伤，时间一长定是胜不了莱斯特兰奇。赫敏与卢修斯的话，虽不至于差的太多，但马尔福那条狡猾的蛇保不准不会使用一些阴险的招式。罗恩迎面的那个敌人，他仍旧带着兜帽，所以哈利还是不知道那个人是谁，但却觉得熟悉，必定是他认识之人，只是哈利此时自己要忙于应对贝拉，没有经历去猜测那个人的身份。

"我们只需要将波特带回去给黑魔王，至于其他的人，一个死咒还是很方便解决的，没必要浪费时间。"

哈利听到了从卢修斯的口中传来了命令一样的话语，也许他是这次行动的领导者。哈利担忧地看了一眼赫敏。如果卢修斯就是他字面的意思，那么赫敏也许就要面临一个躲不开的咒语了。

"赫敏—"罗恩大喊了一声，可是他根本无法从自己的战斗中抽出身来。

哈利再次从自己的战斗中分出心来扭头看了一眼好友。让他最恐惧的事情终于还是发生了。那一幕在他的噩梦中出现了一次又一次。绿光 – 尖叫 – 倾倒。于是这一次在本能驱使下，也许是他不愿让梦里的内容在现实在身边再度重新上演，哈利没有理会贝拉对自己丢过来咒语，他向赫敏跑了过去。

"不—哈利！"赫敏被突然被猛力推了开来，当她再扭头的时候一切都已来不及了，绿光击中了哈利的胸膛。

一滴汗水不被察觉地滑下了卢修斯的脖颈，他杀了哈利·波特，他剥夺了黑魔王的乐趣。这个严重的错误让他浑身惊恐地颤抖起来。

痛，除了痛什么也感受不到，当阿瓦达射入他身体的时候。然而哈利可以感到自己没有死去，他还是有知觉的。然后'卡啦—'一声，有什么东西在胸前碎裂了。哈利抬手放到胸膛上，是那颗保护石，承载着斯内普魔力的保护石救了他的性命。卢修斯的阿瓦达应该是正好击中了这块石头，从而真正射入到他体内的死咒威力大减，他现在只感到全身无力。而遭受了死咒直接攻击的石头也碎成了众多小块，完成了它的保护使命。

"哈利？"赫敏兴奋地叫了一声。

哈利这才看了一下四周，由于刚刚的插曲，战斗暂时停了下来。很好的机会，就趁现在快点幻影移形回去。哈利努力击中精力却发现失败了，他体内的魔力由于之前的损耗再加上刚刚的一击，现在已经弱得聚集不起来了。而且，魔杖也在刚刚扑向赫敏的瞬间从手中脱离了。

赫敏也迅速意识到了这是一个逃走的绝佳机会，但她同时也发现了哈利的异样，挣扎着起身试图靠近哈利带着他一起回去。

同时，卢修斯也反应了过来，他也大步向哈利奔来，他一定要弥补刚刚的错误，只有将波特成功带到黑魔王的面前，他才能再次赢回自己原有的地位与宠幸。

哈利绝望地闭上了眼睛，他知道卢修斯一定会赶在赫敏之前，而同时贝拉也肯定不会给赫敏 机会的。手从胸口滑落到地上，突然却碰到了口袋里的一样东西，猛然睁开双眼，他看到卢修斯离自己还有一点距离。如果他今天注定了要被食死徒捉住，那么至少他们今天还有一件事是成功的。

"赫敏，幻影移形，带着它快走，快—"哈利奋力将杯子扔向了离他最近的赫敏。在卢修斯抓住他的一瞬，赫敏犹豫了一下然后带着复杂的表情捡起杯子幻影移形了。

"罗恩，快走啊！"哈利大喊出来。他一个人被抓已经够遭的了，他不希望再有一个人来陪他。

罗恩挣扎了一下，但在那个带着兜帽的食死徒对着他举起了魔杖的时候迅速拉过他的哥哥'啪'的一声也消失了。

"黑魔王一定会高兴的，我们的这个大礼。"卢修斯一手抓着哈利的胳膊将他提了起来。贝拉在一旁兴奋的用魔杖狠命地戳了一下那个闪电形的标记。

在大难不死的黄金男孩被强行幻影移形带走了之后，刚才那个带着兜帽的食死徒走到了男孩倒下的地方左右看了看，然后弯下腰在不远处捡起因刚刚男孩舍命救女巫由于碰撞太猛烈而脱了手之后又一直被兴奋的同胞遗忘了的魔杖。

"啪"的一声过后，古灵阁门前对角巷的大街上空无一人。寂静无声，仿佛刚才那一切都不曾发生过一样。

Ende von Kap. 25


	26. Chapter 26 落入敌手

**Kapitel. 26 ****落入敌手**

十月天的下午六点，太阳早已离开了天空。黄昏却也吝啬地不给茂盛的林间一点慷慨的光线。高坐在王位上的是一个蛇脸的男人，在偶尔透进来的阳光的照射下，仿佛他的皮肤上都镀了一层鳞片，会不时闪烁出诡异的光芒。他玩弄着手中的魔杖，空地中围成了一圈的他的爪牙们都在兴奋地等待着，却也不敢大声出气。

他们所有人的目光都贪婪的注视着空地中间那个瘫倒在地的人。

"钻心剜骨—"

尖锐的叫声划过暮色，其中的痛苦惊得枝头的鸟雀飞拍翅膀四处奔逃。然而围在四周的人却在这尖叫声中兴奋地红了双颊，一个个都握紧魔杖想要跃跃欲试。不过他们都知道这是黑魔王的玩具，轮不到他们享用。

一分钟过去了，黑魔王心满意足地收回魔杖，可是那凄厉的叫声却还没有停下来。

哈利在一开始的几轮钻心咒的折磨中并没有出声，他咬牙忍着，以致下唇早已血迹斑斑，但他强迫自己闭嘴，决不能让伏地魔打败他。可伏地魔似乎也是在考验着他的耐性，他也不着急，只是一遍一遍地不停地重复着咒语，并且一次比一次时间长。哈利从来没有在短短的时间内遭受如此强度如此频率的钻心咒。他知道再这样持续下去，最终失败的一定会是自己。可是他还是拼了命地更加用力地咬住下唇，鲜血有少许滴在了舌尖上，顿时一嘴的腥味，但更多的是从嘴角顺着下巴消失到了泥土里，滋润了那里的野草。

在又一次的咒语折磨下，终于突破了哈利的最后防线，他再也忍受不了了，大声地喊了出来，仿佛要把之前的所有一并发泄出来，这尖叫声在伏地魔收回了魔杖停止了咒语之后依旧持续着久久没有停下来。

伏地魔感到不能再满意的了，折磨波特，他那痛苦的惨叫在他的耳里就如同仙乐一般的美妙。他泛红的双眸无动于衷地盯着空地中来回翻滚的身躯，直到最后力气耗尽停了下来。

哈利躺在地上，全身肌肉都紧绷着，他感到现在不光是身体在痛，就连嗓子都因为刚刚的嘶喊而火辣辣地痛，好不容易小心翼翼地吞下一口带血的唾液，除了痛没有任何感觉。

"吾王，还有一件东西，我想您一定也非常感兴趣。"卢修斯觉得也许黑魔王的小娱乐现在进行到了中场休息，于是上前走了一步，他是这次行动的策划者和领导执行者，他希望自己的成功能够换回以往的宠爱。

"是什么，卢修斯？"黑魔王的语气相当平静，根本听不出他有一丁点感兴趣。他也想不出现在还有什么能比折磨波特更能吸引他的了。

卢修斯一脸虔诚地走向黑魔王，然后跪在那人的身下，先吻了吻袍角，之后才从宽大的袍子中掏出一样东西递了上去。

当黑魔王看到双手托在眼前的东西时，满意度和看到哈利被捉住时持平了，甚至更高。他伸手拿过那样东西，在指间把玩了两下。

"非常好，卢修斯，你是我最忠实的仆人。我相信你现在已经再次赢回了我的信任。"

"我永远等待着为您服务，吾王。"卢修斯对于自己地位再次提升感到相当满意，心怀感激地再次吻了吻袍角退回了他原来的位置。

当卢修斯的身体让开哈利才看清刚刚那个铂金巫师到底又送上了什么礼物竟然会让伏地魔如此欢喜。不过看清的那一眼让哈利的心一下子凉了下来。他浑身依旧无力所以无法抬手去确认，不过袖子内空空的感觉已经可以证实眼前所看到的一切了。

"哈哈哈。"伏地魔大声地笑了出来，"同胞魔杖！"他一手拿着一根魔杖，"就因为相同的仗芯，竟让我无法顺利杀掉你！"伏地魔声音充满了残忍，他上下扫描着哈利的那根，"不过不用担心，这种事情是不会再发生的了。"

哈利屏住了呼吸，他知道伏地魔想要干什么，但他还是在心里祈祷梅林不要让这事发生。

"啪—"的一声脆响折断了哈利的所有希翼。

接着一阵火焰，伏地魔竟将那根同胞魔杖烧得只剩下了灰烬，最后吹散在了风中。

"不行，我还要继续寻找老魔杖。那根永不会败的魔杖，只有我才配成为它的主人。"伏地魔抚摸着自己的那根魔杖，轻声低喃。

哈利听见了那句话，可是他不理解那话中提到的老魔杖是什么。他觉得自己的记忆中有触及到，可是怎样都想不起一点相关的信息了。最终他放弃了，现在并不是考虑那个的时候。现在，他落到了伏地魔以及食死徒的手中，而且伏地魔刚刚又成功地毁掉了他的魔杖。一想到从自己知道魔法的存在以来就一直跟随着自己的魔杖就这样被毁了，哈利感到对伏地魔的恨意和怒气又加重了一层。

伏地魔完全陷入了自己的思想中，他在考虑着怎样去寻找那根传说中的老魔杖。他一定要得到它。突然他感到有一双充满了恨意与怒意的目光在盯着他。是谁这么大胆，食死徒们从来都不敢这样做。

伏地魔拉回了意识抬起头，直直地撞上了那双丝毫不加掩饰的绿眸。他怎么敢这样盯着他，难道他不知道这里谁才是王吗！如果伏地魔对自己诚实的话，他就会说那绿眸中有着什么让他感到害怕。他以为在刚刚一系列钻心咒的折磨下已经战胜了波特，已经让他屈服了，他怎么还敢露出这种眼神。

失控了一般地，伏地魔连续给了哈利三个钻心剜骨，可那尖锐的叫声和翻滚的身躯却并没能让他的心情有丝毫好转。他刚刚一惩罚完就挥手让人将哈利没了知觉的身体带了下去。可是他的眼前依旧挥不去那双让人心颤的绿眸。

为了缓解不爽的心情，伏地魔又随随便便惩罚了几个手下，然后就草草地让他们离去了。

作为一个优秀的奴仆最该拥有的技能便是懂得察言观色，因此卢修斯在大家都幻影移形走了之后还留在原地，等待着王的注意。

"卢修斯，你要什么？"黑魔王的语气很不友善，虽然他对卢修斯这次的行动感到非常满意，但这不代表他可以在自己的心情不好时再来叨扰。

"吾王，我认为应该举行一次聚会了，以庆祝波特的被捉。"卢修斯顿了一下，等吸引了黑魔王全部的注意之后继续解释，"您知道我们有多爱聚会。如果这次聚会的主题是哈利·波特的话…"卢修斯看到黑魔王的脸上有了怒意，所以他不敢再多做停顿紧接着说完了这句话，"那么我相信他一定会像我们以往的那些俘虏一样，不怕他不屈从，我们一定会成功打磨掉他身上的狂妄。"

黑魔王的怒气渐渐散去，他想要的就是波特的失败，不再反抗，永远屈从，就像一个提线木偶，完完全全被毁掉，这要比一个死咒结果了他有意思的多。因此他在思考卢修斯的这个提议。不过他并不想与所有的仆人一起分享他的玩具。

"很好，看来你确实是最衷心的仆人，卢修斯，就按你说的去准备吧，明天晚上在老地方举行聚会。但是，关于哈利·波特，就送给你们四个捉到他的人了，可千万不要让我失望。"

卢修斯谢了恩，正准备幻影移形离去为第二天的事情做准备，却又被黑魔王叫住了。

"记住叮嘱我亲爱的贝拉，不要将小波特玩死了，我还准备让他留着这条命在日后亲眼目睹我建立的伟大国家呢！"

~Ooo~ooO~

"雷姆斯，快去飞路韦斯莱夫人以及金斯莱！"

狼人焦急地在书房等着，来回踱着步子，摊开的书放在桌子上，一个多小时了一页也没有翻动过。他虽然不知道哈利他们出去干什么了，但是危险是时时刻刻都存在的。在接连"啪"的两声之后紧接着传来了赫敏急切的声音，雷姆斯不敢怠慢，就近从书房的飞路网去联系韦斯莱家和金斯莱，虽然他还什么事情也不知道。

韦斯莱夫人和金斯莱一前一后通过飞路抵达了格里莫广场，他们一脸不解地看着狼人，后者也摇了摇头，然后带着两人向客厅走去。

"查理！"

刚一踏进客厅，莫丽就看见躺卧在沙发上的二儿子，右臂毫无生气地垂落在身体之上，那里已经不是原先的粉红色的，而是变成了漆黑黑的碳色。罗恩正跪在沙发前握着自己哥哥那只没有损伤的手，而后者的左胳膊却也浸了一层鲜血。

"怎么会弄成这个样子？"莫丽心疼地抚摸着查理的额头。然后撕开了罗恩的衣服，那里有一道又长又深的伤口。

"是我的错。"罗恩充满了自责，他想要挥开了莫莉的手，可是被莫莉制止了，他自己的伤和查理比起来要轻多了，"如果不是我太莽撞，查理就不会因为救我而被龙攻击了。"

"龙？"莫丽倒抽了一口气，手上的动作僵硬住了，其他的两个成年巫师也一下变了脸色，"你们怎么会遇到龙？到底你们都做了什么啊？"

罗恩张了张嘴想说什么可最后还是闭上了。在莫丽的怒视下以及自己深深的自责中他只有低下了头沉默着。

"莫丽。"金斯莱打破了母子间的僵持，"现在你还是最好先带查理去圣芒戈接受治疗。我看他的胳膊虽然之前有施过紧急治愈咒，不过还是需要系统的治疗，耽误了的话也许手臂就…罗恩的伤我会帮他治好的。"

"是的，金斯莱。"莫丽站起身，拉起查理，搀扶着他走到壁炉前，"罗纳德，不要以为这件事就这样结束了。我会需要你的一个解释的。"

罗恩看着母亲以及哥哥的身影消失在绿色的火焰中，然后叹了口气，他要怎样对母亲解释这一切啊。

"哈利呢？"在刚刚的慌乱过去之后，狼人立刻发现平时的三人组少了一人。

赫敏在听到这个问题之后，眼眶红了起来，泪水不受控制的滑落面颊。"哈…哈利被…被带走了。"

雷姆斯正向罗恩走去，听到这句话一下子停了下来转身看着女巫，"什么？"

然后赫敏擦了擦眼泪，可是根本无法抑制，泪水还是擦了就流，最后她不再去管了，抽抽泣泣地开始给金斯莱和雷姆斯讲刚刚发生的事情。

"你们下午去执行任务的时候，在古灵阁外遇到了四个食死徒，最后被食死徒抓走了？"

赫敏对着狼人点了点头。

"我不明白的是，对方只有四个食死徒，你们也有四个人，就算查理那个时候没有战斗能力，但是我很清楚你们三个人的实际能力，不可能就这样轻而易举地被打败。虽然你们可能打不赢他们，但至少脱身是没什么问题的。"金斯莱皱紧了眉头，"即使那四个人是卢修斯，贝拉，莱斯特兰奇，还有一位不知名的…"

"斯内普。"罗恩粗暴地打断了金斯莱的话，"和我战斗的那个人虽然没有将兜帽掀掉，但是在身体运动时我有看到他那个标志性的大鼻子。是斯内普那个杂种没错！他可真够狠得了！嗷！"当查理被带走之后，罗恩才扭过头好好地看了看自己的伤口，在肩胛处，伤口深到了都隐约可以看到白色的骨头。他这个时候才发现这是多么的疼。雷姆斯正在对他的伤口进行治疗。

"是因为我，哈利本来不一定输给贝拉，可是他为了救我，才…"赫敏说道这里哭声更大了，并且一抽一抽地根本无法说出完整的一句话。

罗恩用另一只手拍着赫敏的背，他接着女巫的话，"卢修斯决定将哈利捉到送给那个连名字都不能说的人，所以他决定速战速决对其他人不再手软。于是他给了赫敏一个死咒…"说道这里罗恩又想起了当时的景象，身体不住颤抖了一下，"可是哈利却将赫敏推开了，死咒打在了哈利的身上…"

"阿…阿瓦达？"雷姆斯的声音颤抖着，充满了不可置信，手中正在缠绕着罗恩胳膊的纱布也一下子掉到了地上，"阿瓦达击中了哈利？食死徒带走了哈利的尸体？"

"不！"赫敏又抽泣了一下，"哈利没有死。我也不知道为什么，死咒确确实实打在了他的身上，但是他还活着。只是这样一来，让食死徒们有机可乘，我本来是可以过去带着哈利一起回来，可是卢修斯先我一步抓住了哈利。哈利让我们带着查理幻影回来…都是我的错！"

"哈利没有死？"雷姆斯的眼中有着犹豫的希翼，重新取出一块干净的纱布继续包扎，"怎么可能。"

"是的。"罗恩十分肯定地点了点头，"也许是婴儿时他母亲建立在他身上的那层保护咒还在起着作用。"

"我知道了。"金斯莱说着从沙发上站了起来，"我需要调集凤凰社的成员，调查清楚哈利被他们带去了哪里，然后进行救援。"

"我们可以帮上什么忙？"赫敏急忙站起身看着金斯莱，罗恩也随之起来站在女巫的身边，适当地活动了胳膊，但立刻就疼痛的龇牙咧嘴起来。

"不！"金斯莱坚定地拒绝了，"我不能让你们参与进来，太危险了！更不用提罗恩还有伤在身！"

"没有什么更危险的！"赫敏也坚定的反驳了回去。

"我的伤根本不算什么！"罗恩立刻站在了赫敏的身边也对着金斯莱反驳了回去。

"不行！"金斯莱的声音提高了一些，"你们两个甚至都无法出现在外面的街上，更别说进行调查！"罗恩正想继续反驳，却被金斯莱打住了，"哈利和你们进行的任务完成了吗？"

赫敏咬着下唇然后摇了摇头。

"那很好。你们两个人的任务就是仔细想一想接下来的任务怎样才能更好的去完成！必要的时候我会让雷姆斯看着你们的，现在这个时段你们不能走出这个房子一步！"金斯莱说的坚定异常，根本不给两个人任何反驳的机会。"我们一定会尽最大努力将哈利救出来的。"

~Ooo~ooO~

德拉科呆呆地注视着床上的那封信。对于信上的内容他是一点也不相信，可是如果他的父亲说的不是真的，那么为什么刚才在学校里的成年食死徒们都同时消失了。可以肯定他们是集体去响应黑魔王的召唤了。这很平常，但德拉科注意到了，这次会议回来，所有的人都是满足地微笑着。这在以往的召唤中从未有过，除了他们是去参加聚会。但德拉科知道今天马尔福庄园的地牢里并未准备任何聚会。那么显然让他们欢喜的应该就是信中所提的那件事了。

说道聚会，德拉科感到喉咙涌上一阵恶心。他要去找他的教父确认一下。

那张纸在德拉科一阵风似的动作中飘落到了地上。

_德拉科，_

_我很高兴地通知你，吾主已经得到了哈利__·__波特，马尔福也已经重新赢回了我们的地位。因此明晚会有一场聚会，请好好表现，做一个真正的马尔福。_

_另，你可以和你的教父一同抵达，我会给他送去门钥匙的。_

_父_

_L.__马尔福_

爬完了所有旋转的楼梯，德拉科对着滴水嘴说出了密码，看了一眼那之后不短的台阶，深吸了一口气决定一次性爬完。礼貌性地敲了敲门却没有得到任何回应，情急之下德拉科顾不了那么多就直接打开了校长办公室的大门，然而里面并没有看见斯内普的身影。

"我亲爱的德拉科，很久都没有见到你了。"

德拉科走进办公室突然听到有人在同他打招呼，猛地扭头对上了一双蓝色的眼睛，"邓布利多教授，你好，我没想到您这个时候在这里。"

"其他的地方太无聊了，只有这里人比较多。"说着拨开了一颗不知什么口味的糖果，"西弗勒斯平时都不理我的，这里的其他老校长一个个也都是老古董。现在你来了太好了，快来陪我聊聊天。"

"对不起，我是来找斯内普校长的。"德拉科耐着性子说道。

"西弗勒斯不在，刚刚收到了一封信之后他就急急忙忙冲了出去。难得没有他在这里施展毒舌…"

"那我告辞了，教授再见。"德拉科很不客气地打断了前校长的话。

"喂，你怎么就这样走了呢。我们还没有开始聊天呢。"

"够了！"德拉科大喊一声，走到了门边的身影停了下来，"我没有时间浪费在和你的聊天上。哈利，你的黄金男孩现在被黑魔王抓走了，而你却还是在这里吃糖聊天！"

邓布利多面对指责露出一脸伤心的表情，"我能做什么呢，我已经死了的。"

德拉科强迫自己冷静下来，"我走了，教授。"

"如果你要找西弗勒斯的话，我想他现在应该是在他的地窖里。"邓布利多说完便扭过身去背对着画框外，谁也不再搭理了。

虽然斯内普做了校长，不用再带魔药课，可是他依旧利用自己的权利将地窖保留了下来，使其仍然归自己使用，理由就是他是黑魔王的魔药大师，随时都要为主人酿制魔药。

还没有接近地窖，德拉科就听见了轰的一声巨响。在魔药上年年得O并有了隆巴顿五年魔药课的陪伴，德拉科当然知道这声巨响意味着什么。只是他从来没有想过一向以冷静自制著称的魔药大师西弗勒斯·斯内普居然也能炸了坩埚。

德拉科停下了脚步，他知道在这种情况下去找他的教父是一件很不明智的举措。于是他改变了路线，向自己的私人寝室走了过去。也许可以先回去利用双面镜联系一下韦斯莱试试，毕竟如果哈利被抓，那边一定也不会平静的，还是先想办法弄清楚事情是怎么发生的。和教父的谈话或许可以再多等几个小时，等那个人再次理智的时候再进行。

当斯内普踏进这间昏暗的牢房时，他看到哈利蜷在墙角痛苦地呻吟着，他的头发上衣服上沾满了污垢与血液，脸不知被什么咒语折磨得完全肿了起来，就连眼睛都只剩一条缝了，裸露在外的赤足上布满了伤口，脚踝处可以看到明显的淤青，肯定有人用麻瓜的暴力对待过他。

"西弗勒斯，你迟到了。"贝拉兴奋的声音中透着不友善，她的眼睛始终没有离开哈利的身体。

斯内普没有理贝拉，只是对她的话轻蔑地哼了一声。

对此贝拉当然不愿意了。她平时就不喜欢斯内普，在十几年前的那场战斗后，他这个叛徒丢弃了主人，在霍格沃兹在主人的头号敌人的手下生活着，而自己忠心耿耿却在阿兹卡班度过了这么长时间。主人现在回来了，凭什么这个叛徒可以再次得到主人的信任，贝拉是一直都不相信斯内普的，即使他杀掉了邓布利多。可是在几个月前的那次会议上，黑魔王明确表明了自己对魔药大师的信任，因此贝拉再也不能在黑魔王的身边表达自己对斯内普的怀疑了。

"你就是这样忠心吾王的吗？吾王赐予的礼物，你竟然会迟到！"

斯内普面对贝拉的指责也只是冷笑了一声，"我的忠心轮不到你来评价！我迟到自然是为了更好地完成吾王的心意。你以为只是你用魔杖随便几个咒语或者使用手脚的暴力就可以让波特这个小子屈服吗？"

"你—"贝拉气得咬紧了牙齿，又将魔杖对准了哈利，她就不信自己不能让波特低头。

"请自便。"斯内普用随意地语气说着，"但是容我提醒你，如果一不小心将他玩死了，吾王也许会好好'奖励'一下你吧。"

听到这句话，贝拉猛然转身，用魔杖指着斯内普，她知道斯内普是对的，黑魔王专门嘱咐过不能将波特弄死。她气得说不出一句话来。

"那么，亲爱的西弗勒斯，你是有什么好主意了？"铂金巫师走到两人面前，大家都知道布莱克家族血液中的那股疯狂，尤其是贝拉。

"当然！我可是一个魔药大师！"斯内普说的相当骄傲，"我既能让一剂魔药治愈伤痛，也能让一剂魔药提供伤痛。这比起那些暴力来说更加简单。"说着他更加不屑地看了一眼贝拉。

"那快点让我们看看你的成果吧。"一直没有说话的莱斯特兰奇不耐烦地催促道。

"不要着急！"斯内普傲慢地说了一句，然后迈开大步向墙角的哈利走去，居高临下地看着他。如此近的距离，斯内普才发现哈利身上所遭受的折磨要比刚刚站在门口所见到的严重得多。

在被卢修斯捉到的一瞬，哈利就明白，伏地魔是不会少折磨自己的，而同时他也明白，也许还会有来自其他食死徒的羞辱。可是昨天晚上却一直都只是伏地魔一人的表演，他好像没有想要与众人分享自己的意思。哈利已经做好了面对所有食死徒折磨的准备，可是在今晚听到牢房前传来的纷乱的脚步声时，心里还是止不住害怕。当他看到走进来的只有三个人时，不免小小地松了一口气。虽然这三个人可能是排在伏地魔之后最会折磨人的食死徒，可这也好过遭受所有食死徒的轮番攻击。

哈利忍受着来自三人的咒语以及暴力，尤其是贝拉这个婊子的，心中对她的仇恨更添了一层。

然后现在呢，斯内普正站在他的身前，他都快要忘记斯内普也是他们中的一员了，不对，应该说自从一年多前知道了斯内普的真实身份后他就再也没有在斯内普和食死徒之间划过等号。可是很显然，这场王之赐予的食死徒折磨盛宴，斯内普也是伏地魔好心奖励的仆人之一。可无论平时训练有再多的争吵再多的决斗，那些都不是以伤害为前提的。

但此时此刻，为了继续掩护他的身份，他必须伤害自己。哈利不知道斯内普的心里现在是怎样想的，可是他只希望斯内普能按伏地魔的要求去做。带着期待他抬头回望着斯内普，希望眼中很好的表达了自己的意愿。

斯内普的脸上没有一丝表情，让人们无法捉摸他的心绪。就在贝拉迫不及待的再次催促下，他从宽大的衣袍中拿出一个小瓶，透过玻璃可以看到那里装着青绿色中又泛着暗黄的魔药。哈利从来没有见过有哪一种魔药是这个颜色的。

斯内普转身给了众人一个假笑，然后看了看手中的魔药，再次低头盯着哈利。

"这可是为了今天的娱乐特地为你熬制的。"斯内普语气中的冰冷让哈利的身体开始颤抖，显然他不像自己所想象的那样，已经做好了准备接受来自斯内普含有恶意的折磨。

"我等待这一天已经等了很久了。之前邓布利多将你保护的太好了，我一直无从下手。而邓布利多死后你又躲了起来。现在终于让我有了机会，将这个小实验品用在你的身上。要怪就怪你那该死的父亲和和垂死挣扎的教父吧。我会将他们十几年前在我身上所做的一切加倍奉还给你！"

斯内普那充满恨意的声音让哈利迷惑了，他不清楚这些话只是说出来表演给大家看的，还是那就是字面所表达的意思，斯内普一直都恨他，要让他偿还父亲教父的错误。

所有人都知道斯内普与老波特在学校里是死对头，卢修斯饶有兴趣地看着斯内普手中的魔药，这场迟来的复仇一定会精彩万分。

粗暴地抓住哈利的头发，将他的上半身扯离地面，向前凑近，大鼻子戳着哈利的脸，"我会让你好好享受的。喝了它！"

哈利咬紧牙关，紧闭双唇，根本不理会斯内普的命令。虽然不知道这到底是怎样的一剂魔药，而且他也不知道斯内普到底在做什么，只是哈利知道自己会喝下这剂魔药，即使斯内普是真的动怒在惩罚他想要为自己曾经的校园生活而复仇，哈利会喝，如果这样能让斯内普的感觉好些的话。可是在其他三个食死徒的面前，他不能表现的太过顺从，毕竟在他们的眼中，他和斯内普是敌对关系，反抗是必要的。

看到哈利根本没有张嘴顺从的意思，斯内普愤怒地松手，狠命的将哈利摔到地上，哈利的脑袋狠狠地磕在地上，顿时眼前冒出了许多小星星，"如果你不自愿服从，那么看来我只有帮你一下了。只是这样你只有更加痛苦。"

说着斯内普叉开双腿一屁股坐在了哈利的身上，膝盖紧紧夹住固定着哈利左右扭动的身体，上身完全向前探去，正好覆于哈利平躺的身体的上方。一直手捏住哈利的脸颊，用劲如此之大，以致那脸上都可以看见清晰的指印，并且完全阻止了哈利可以左右摇头的机会。终于撬开了哈利的双唇，斯内普咬牙一字一句地说，"**全****.****部****.****喝****.****光**！"然后就将魔药倒进了哈利的嘴里。

速度太快，哈利根本来不及吞咽，一小部分顺着嘴角流了出来，剩下的都被一口气被灌进了气管里，哈利拼命用力地咳嗽着。斯内普满意的将空瓶仍在一旁，从哈利的身上站了起来，走到一旁等待着。

"你失败了，西弗勒斯，什么也没有发生。"等了大约一分钟，贝拉得意地嘲笑斯内普。

"哼。"斯内普只是盯着哈利没有移开目光，"你从来没有耐心。"

哈利一时也不明白了，魔药他都喝了下去，可是他身上什么也没有发生。无论从外观的色泽还是入口的味道哈利都不知道这是什么魔药，会有怎样的作用。

正在他努力在脑中搜索着所有魔药知识的时候，突然从腹部传来一阵刺痛，但马上就又消失了。不过那刺痛他却不敢怠慢，疼痛的强度对比遭受钻心咒折磨时是有过之而无不及。就在他还未从刚才的疼痛中喘过气来，背部又开始刺痛，但同先前一样，几秒钟之后这种刺痛也消失了。

其他的三个巫师都注意到了哈利开始有一下没一下不安地扭动身体，额头也隐隐渗出汗滴。但没一会，那扭动就更加厉害了。

"这究竟是什么魔药。"卢修斯的兴趣更浓了，果然这场复仇并不简单。

"哈哈。"谈及自己的长处斯内普得意地笑了起来，"这和钻心咒的效果差不多。一开始他只是会感到从身体的某处传来一阵刺痛，这个感觉只会持续几秒然后就消失，不过会立刻出现下一阵刺痛，当然这种刺痛会不停地在身体各处移动。但随着时间的推移，这种刺痛作用的时间会越来越长范围会越来越广，而且没有反剂。"

卢修斯听着斯内普的解释露出难得的惊讶的表情。

哈利也同样听到了斯内普的话，可是他现在根本无法集中精力，全身每一块肌肉都被这种刺痛折磨过了，现在又是疼痛再一轮袭击全身。

"波特，你知道我们有多么爱你的尖叫。"斯内普用充满诱惑的声音说道，"喊出来吧—"

这一次哈利没有再固执的反抗，他接受了斯内普的提议。尖叫声冲破喉咙的一瞬，他感到刺痛仿佛也没有那么厉害了。

~Ooo~ooO~

德拉科靠着墙边踩着阴影向地牢的深处走去。他本以为昨天的聚会上就可以见到哈利，可是显然他错了，与斯内普一同通过门钥匙过来后，对方就丢下了他，只身一人去了关押哈利的牢房。他只能自己在心底做足了准备然后去参加那让人恶心的聚会。可是他是一个马尔福，想要什么的话，就一定会千方百计地得到。因此他现在才能走在通往哈利牢房的路上。

还没有走到牢房门口，德拉科就被呻吟声打住了前进的脚步。他不太敢相信自己的耳朵了。如果那呻吟声是由于有人正在折磨哈利而痛苦发出的喊叫的话，那是再正常不过了，可是这呻吟声里却包含着掩饰不了的情欲。德拉科当然明白那里正在进行着什么。

德拉科放轻了脚步，让自己更好的隐藏在阴影之下。当他看清是谁在和哈利共处一室时，除了震惊没有别的什么能够形容他的感觉了。那个在哈利身后不停摆动的巫师和他有着相同颜色的头发。

卢修斯显然很是享受，他的眼睛是闭着的，铂金的头发因为汗水的缘故有几缕发丝紧紧地贴在前额上。与他正在进行的事情形成鲜明对比的是他的衣服依然还整齐地穿在身上，如果不是那偶尔从嘴里溢出的呻吟声或是他一前一后不停抽插的动作，绝对看不出这个身着整齐的贵族巫师正在干着身下的一个人。

德拉科将视线移到哈利的身上。这个巫师浑身赤裸着，他全身的重量都是由卢修斯放在他腰间的左手来支撑着的，对方右手握着那根标志性的蛇头手杖压在他的背上。被强迫性向前屈下身体，向后撅起的臀部更方便了卢修斯的行事。哈利低垂下头，双手狠狠地扣住石墙。。德拉科看到那十指由于用力过猛，已被丝丝鲜血所侵染。只是他的头低垂在双臂之间，他看不清楚。德拉科再次移动目光，令人惊讶的可又是可以预料的，哈利的那里并没有勃起。那么这一场性交对于他来说是活生生的受罪而不是美妙的享受。

他的父亲，卢修斯·马尔福，正在他的面前强奸着他的好友，哈利·波特。

德拉科闭上了双眼，太多了，他觉得已经够了，再也不想看下去了。

"啊…"施暴的人终于发泄了出来。

德拉科再次睁开双眼正好看见卢修斯从哈利的体内退出来。软下去的阴茎刚一退出，里面的精液就不受阻碍地涌了出来，然后又在重力的作用下在哈利的大腿内侧留下了几道混浊的乳白色痕迹。

卢修斯撤回了放在哈利腰间的手又紧接着给了自己一个清洁咒，拉了拉衣摆，整齐如新就像什么都没有发生过一样。

失去了支撑的哈利立刻就倒在了地上。虽然他感到今天要比昨天好一点，可是在频繁的钻心咒还有其他各种咒语的折磨下，他的体力早已透支了。现在他也只能躺在冰冷的石头上，感受着卢修斯带给他的耻辱，就连最简单的一个清洁咒都没有办法做到。

门口的脚步声打扰到了卢修斯欣赏哈利窘境的好心情，他生气地朝门外看了一眼，却发现竟然是自己的儿子。虽然不确定德拉科来了多久，可是卢修斯一点也不为自己刚才所做的一切被儿子看到而感到丝毫的不好意思。"我亲爱的小龙，这里并不是你该出现的地方。鉴于你还年少并且是第一次我就放过你。如果还有下一次我是绝对会告诉吾王的，即使你是我的儿子。"

德拉科对父亲话语中的斥责与警告挑起了一挑眉毛，他向前踏了一步，"如果没有得到吾主的许可我是不可能出现在这里的。当然这个特权还要感谢父亲大人您。正是您成功地将波特带到了这里，吾主才会给了我如此丰厚的特权。为了感谢吾主所以我会尽快成长为一名有用的食死徒。"

"这和你出现在这里有什么关系？"卢修斯丝毫不退让。

德拉科又向前跨了一步，"想想看，父亲。有什么能比即折磨了波特又让我复了仇同时更重要的是有机会练习那些黑暗咒语更好的事呢！"

卢修斯对着自己的儿子露出了一个满意的假笑，"那让我看看你都准备了什么？"

德拉科越过卢修斯然后来到哈利的身边，深深地皱起了眉头。那个巫师正面朝下趴在地上，不知是由于赤裸感到了寒冷还是听见了刚才自己的话而感到愤怒，那个身体开始颤抖了。而在他赤裸的身体上最引人瞩目的莫过于留在臀部与大腿间情欲的证明。

抽出魔杖给了哈利一个清洁咒去掉了那些乳白色的体液。在卢修斯抬眉询问的压迫下，德拉科不得不对自己的父亲作出解释，"虽然看到波特受罪我心里十分高兴，但这不代表同时我喜欢看到自己父亲的精液。很遗憾的是，它们其中的任何一个都不可能再发育成为另一个我了。"

卢修斯对德拉科的话虽不赞成地皱了皱眉，但也并没有再说什么。

"波特，你不知道看到你今天落到了我的手中，我有多么兴奋！"德拉科边说边来回在哈利的四周踱着步子，"我会从一年级开始，好好来清算我们两个人之间的账！"

就如同刚刚说的，德拉克真的开始从一年级算起，像什么什么时候哈利曾经给过他一个石化咒，什么时候又给过他一个锁腿咒，又什么时候给了他一个咯吱咒…哈利已经记不清了，德拉科口中的这些事是不是全部都发生过。

卢修斯没有兴趣再继续观看自己儿子细数的那些无关痛痒的小咒语。反正他的事情是完成了，既然黑魔王已经给了德拉科特权，那么他相信自己的儿子今夜一定会好好招待波特的。这样想着，他跨步离开了牢房。

"尽可能的大声喊出来，哈利。"德拉科压低了自己的声音，然后在哈利还没有反应过来之时就移开魔杖对着一片空地大声地念出了咒语，"钻心剜骨—"

在听到儿子的那声咒语以及随之而来的波特的尖叫声，卢修斯满意地关上了地牢的大门。也许德拉科很快就能成为一名可以去战斗的食死徒了。

"哈利，你还好吗？"德拉科一听到地牢的大门被再次关上的声音就快步来到了哈利的跟前，解下了自己的袍子小心翼翼地裹住对方赤裸的身体，然后将哈利扶起来让他靠着墙坐好。德拉科不可能忘记刚刚哈利倒地之后看向父亲的那双眼睛，带着伤痛与恼怒。理智认为现在并不是谈这事的时候，而且他也不是那个正确的人。

"德拉科，谢谢。"哈利拉紧了裹着身体的袍子给了铂金巫师感激的一个微笑，只是这个笑容有些僵硬。哈利紧紧捉住袍子显然拒绝谈论这件事。

德拉科尊重了哈利的选择，他装作就像卢修斯那件事没有发生过一样。但是他是真的在担心哈利，"我刚刚有伤到你吗？"

哈利难得在德拉科的脸上看到这样的神情，他很感激德拉科并没有揪着刚才发生的一切追问下去。"没有，不用担心。你知道那些咒语对身体没有什么损害的。我都不记得我们之前还有这么多恩怨，你记得倒是相当清楚啊。"说完哈利艰难地吞下一口唾液但紧接着又因为痛苦皱紧了眉头。

"哦，对了，西弗勒斯说让你赶快喝下这个。"说着德拉科从口袋中掏出一个谈蓝色液体的小瓶子递给哈利，"你的嗓子一定因为连续的高声喊叫，声带遭到了破坏。"

哈利接过瓶子没有再多问昂头全部喝了下去。这个里面加了双倍的薄荷，魔药滑过喉咙的时候清清凉凉说不出的舒服。

德拉科看着哈利拿着魔药瓶子的手，血迹斑斑，还有他的脸上，刚刚看到的他的身上，梅林知道这两天这个黑发男孩都遭受了怎样的折磨。"抱歉，你身体表面的这些伤我没有办法治愈，就连血迹我也不能帮你清洁掉。"

"这些又不是你做的，干嘛要抱歉啊。"哈利看了看自己的双手，"总有一天我会让他们付出代价的。"

"这些都只是外伤应该不重要。你体内的伤西弗勒斯的魔药应该已经起作用了。"

"啊？"哈利对德拉科这句话中的含义感到不解。

德拉科白了哈利一眼，"你昨天喝的魔药啊。你不会真的以为西弗勒斯会用魔药伤害你吧？"

哈利顿时语塞，他也不相信西弗勒斯想恶意伤害她，可是在昨天那氛围下，他的语气，更重要的是魔药带来的彻骨的疼痛，"那真的很痛。"

"废话，如果不是真的痛，你以为凭你的演技能骗得过我的父亲？"德拉科没好气的喷了喷鼻息。

"那么这是一剂什么样的魔药，我从来没有见过那种颜色的治愈剂。"哈利感到好奇，即使昨晚后来只剩下了他一个人，可是他用力想依旧想不出斯内普到底给他喝了什么。

德拉科一脸不可置信地看着哈利，"记得提醒我，我要收回之前说你魔药学有了进步的话。"

"告诉我那是什么！"

"那是西弗勒斯自己的发明。你知道在这个暑假他杀掉邓布利多教授之前一直都没能得到黑魔王足够的信任，所以他会经常遭受钻心剜骨的折磨。这剂魔药就是为了能中和钻心咒带给身体上的负荷而发明的。"

"可是那剂魔药是淡紫红色的。"哈利想起了他曾经在魔药课单独辅导上和斯内普学习过这剂魔药，斯内普当时告诉过他，_钻心剜骨会一点点损害人的肌肉，那么这剂魔药正是从人体内部去修复受损的肌肉。想一想生骨水就会知道在体内修复一处受损的部位会有多么疼痛，因此这剂魔药中应该另外添加两样东西，而同时这两样东西还不能改变药效，并且如有必要可以加大剂量，让伤者陷入昏迷中，身体会在昏迷中自动修复，这样可以最大程度的减少身体上的疼痛。_想到这里，哈里一下子就明白了，为何会有那种刺痛，为何刺痛会是以那种方式时不时间断游走作用在全身各处，"他没有加金铃子和延胡索。"

"勉强算你魔药水平过关吧。"德拉科心口不一地说着却给了哈利一个微笑，"是的，他去掉了止痛的成分。但那的的确确是一剂治愈魔药。谁会想到西弗勒斯竟然大胆到在三个食死徒的面前给你喂治愈魔药，并聪明的让这看起来像是在狠狠地折磨你。"

"怪不得他昨天笑得那么得意呢。"哈利想起昨晚斯内普为他喝下魔药药效发作时的笑容。

"这确实值得得意的。"德拉科不由地对自己教父的敬佩又增了一层。

"对了，你知道那边的情况吗？"哈利虽然被抓在这里，但还是相当关心自己的朋友，"罗恩和赫敏，我不希望他们俩冒冒失失地走出格里莫最终也被捉到这里。"

德拉科对哈利的烂好心翻了个白眼，"乔治告诉我，他们应该是在计划着找出你关押的位置然后来解救你。至于你那两个好朋友，显然如你所愿，金斯莱禁了他们的足。不过对于一个莽撞的格兰芬多来说，禁足的命令等于没有。他们会不会私自偷溜出门我就不知道了。但就我所知，只是一定会发生的。不过如果他们到了这里，我可不会这么好心地送魔药过来。"

哈利没有理会德拉科最后那堆关于他朋友的话，还好那两个人现在没事，他也知道赫敏和罗恩一定会想办法偷溜出家。他现在唯有祈祷金斯莱的看护能够严格一些，不要让那两个人有机会出来冒险。

"你见到了乔治，那你有没有告诉乔治我被关在这里？"哈利的声音中充满了希望。

"没有！"直截了当的拒绝，"你想想，你要让乔治怎样告诉他们，他是如何得知你被关押的确切地点的？"

"就因为这个？你就拒绝告诉他，而让我在这里继续受折磨？"哈利瞪圆了眼睛，不可置信中充满了气愤。

"当然不是！"德拉科也气愤地吼了回去，"如果告诉他们意味着可以救你出去，那么即使我的身份就此暴露我也会去做的！你怎么敢指责我乐意看你在这里享受你遭受痛苦！"

几分钟尴尬的沉默过后，德拉科迫使自己冷静下来，他再次开口，"哈利，马尔福庄园的地牢有着最古老的防御体系，没有人，除了马尔福现任当家，可以直接幻影移形进到这里，即使是有血亲联系的我们也只能幻影移形到地牢的门口然后走进来，更不用说其他什么人了。就算告诉了他们，他们也根本没有办法进到这里面来救你，更不用说还有可能让他们全部都有来无回。你以为我不想早点救你出去？只是这一次我们得不到其他任何人的帮助，在能想出救你的办法之前，什么行动都不能有。"

哈利叹了口气，他知道自己刚刚不该怀疑德拉科，不该那样指责他的朋友，可是接连两天的折磨让他身心疲惫，而他又不敢真正休息，"对…"

"你看起来累坏了。"德拉科打断了哈利的道歉，他也知道是哈利疲惫的身体影响了他的心情，"你应该好好睡上一觉。"

"我不能。他们不知什么时候会来，我不能放松警惕。"

德拉科没有再说什么，哈利是对的，在这里他要时刻警觉着，可是再这样下去迟早他会垮掉的。

突然德拉科眼睛一亮，他想到了一个让哈利可以休息的好办法。

"米拉！"

"啪"的一声一只家养小精灵出现在了地牢中，给了德拉科深深鞠了一躬，"主人，您呼唤我。"

"米拉，这是哈利·波特。"德拉科指了指他身边的黑发巫师，"我要让你在他睡觉的时候在一旁守着他。如果听见有任何人过来就赶快叫醒他，然后离开这里，走的时候别忘了拿走他身上的这件袍子，等来的人走了之后立刻回来，提供一切哈利需要的。"

当家养小精灵听到哈利的名字时，铜铃般的眼睛放大了1.5倍，"很高兴能为您服务，哈利主人。"

"看来你的后援团又多了一只家养小精灵。"德拉科撇了撇嘴角，"米拉是专属于我的家养小精灵，就连我父亲也无法强制她，你可以完全信任她。"说完再次转向米拉，"你要像服侍我一样服侍哈利，听清楚了吗？"

"米拉是一只好的小精灵，一定不会让主人失望的。"

哈利挑起了一条眉毛，怎么看这只小精灵对自己的主人都有着无限的崇拜之情，这和他之前的认知又不符了。不过现在他没有精力管这些了，既然米拉在这里守着，那么他就可以先放心地睡上一觉好好休息一下了。

~Ooo~ooO~

"金斯莱，有消息吗？"雷姆斯坐在餐桌前询问着那个这几天一直在忙碌的人。

金斯莱摇了摇头，"没有。"

"难道跟踪着那些食死徒也找不到他们藏身的踪迹吗？"赫敏不可置信地抬起一条眉毛。

"不。"金斯莱叹了口气，"自从那天之后，食死徒仿佛就像不存在了一样。即使之前进行的如火如荼的掠夺屠杀，都在那一瞬停止了下来。我不知道那个连名字都不能说的人在进行着怎样的计划，但是这几天我们根本追踪不到任何的食死徒。没有新的踪迹，想要调查出他们的匿藏处根本不现实。之前曾有踪迹指向马尔福庄园，可是你知道魔法部和马尔福家族现在的关系，一定不会让人大张旗鼓地展开调查，更不用说马尔福是一个多么狡猾的人了。"

"那么，哈利现在的情况到底怎么样了啊？"罗恩深深地为自己的兄弟担心着。

"我想，那个人应该没有杀死哈利，否则他早就会对魔法界宣布这个消息了。哈利暂时还不会丧命，但是食死徒的折磨…"金斯莱甩了甩头，仿佛想将那些折磨的景象甩出大脑去。他站起了身，将面前杯中的咖啡一饮而尽，"我先走了，还有太多的工作要去做的。他们总会露出自己的行踪的，我不相信每一个食死徒都能如此完美地匿藏。马尔福庄园的那条线索我们不会放过，同时我们会尽力调查其他线索的。"

"先生…"

"不，我拒绝，格兰杰小姐。"金斯莱没等赫敏说完就打断了她，"我不接受。我依旧认为你们两个出去是十分危险的事情，所以调查还是交给我们来做吧。"

"可是…"罗恩也站了起来，显然他也想再争取一下。这几天来他不是没有和赫敏商量过两个人偷偷溜出去，可是雷姆斯接受了金斯莱的指令，将他们俩牢牢地看住，就连事情发生的当天夜里计划的偷溜也因被狼人发觉而失败了。

"如果你们再要去冒险，万一被捉，我们要救的就不止是哈利一个人了，这是在给事情火上浇油！还有，如果你们执意不听话决定偷溜出去的话，我还可以派唐克斯过来和雷姆斯一起看着你们。如果你们能听点话，好让我们多个人手去进行调查而不是在这里守着那就是帮忙了！"

金斯莱说完撒了把飞路粉冲进了火焰里。看来这回金斯莱是下了狠心不让他们两个再走出这间房子。

赫敏感到十分难过，哈利现在肯定在食死徒的手下受着折磨，而她却只能呆在家里一点忙也帮不上，还被大家禁足了。

~Ooo~ooO~

"卢修斯，已经十多天过去了，小波特怎么样了？"黑魔王一边抚摸着纳吉妮的头一边问跪在他身前的仆人。

"并没有想象中进行的顺利。"卢修斯的声音颤抖着。

"看来他比当年的老波特还要倔强。我对他可是够耐心的了，老波特我也只是问了他三遍愿不愿意跟随我，断然拒绝后我就让他再也没有了呼吸。可是小哈利，我还真的不舍得杀了他，我一定要留下他亲眼看着邓布利多建立起来的凤凰社一步一步溃败，而我食死徒却是新时代的主宰。"

"吾王，哈利·波特确实十分倔强，我们几乎用了各种折磨方法都还没能让他屈服。"一想到哈利眼中流出愤怒的反抗的目光，卢修斯身体颤了一下。

"那么对纯洁的波特，玷污这种方法也没让他屈服？"伏地魔抬了抬眉头，只可惜那里连一根眉毛都没有，皱起的只有几坨小疙瘩肉。

"吾王？"卢修斯不明白黑魔王的这句话。

"不用隐瞒，我知道你已经玷污了小哈利那个纯洁的屁股了。也许他并没有你想象的那么纯情？"黑魔王大笑了几声。

"不，吾王，即使这样他依旧没有屈服。"卢修斯的言语中充满了挫败。

让自己的姑娘纳吉妮沉重的身体围着座椅缠绕了四圈然后将脑袋正好越过肩膀停留在他的胸前，"你就没有一点办法了？"

卢修斯认得这种语调，虽然平淡但却隐藏着不耐烦，他知道如果自己再不提出一个办法或者再不成功的话，那么好不容易得来的宠幸就又要失去了。"吾王，您刚刚说到了波特的纯洁，或许我们还有一个办法。"

"纯洁？"黑魔王提高了声调，仿佛有了一丝兴趣，"是什么？"

这一次幻影显形到林间，斯内普有了一种不好的感觉。这一阵食死徒的袭击任务几乎全部暂停，黑魔王的重心全部转移到了折磨哈利的身上，像这种林间的会议自从上次捉到哈利的那天起就再也没有过了。

陆陆续续所有的食死徒都接连响应了黑魔王的召唤，幻影显形到这片空地，然后找到自己的位置等待着黑魔王的到来。

"今天叫大家过来，并不是有任务交给大家，而是有一出精彩的表演想请大家一同来欣赏。"随着声音伏地魔拖着长长的巫师袍走向他的座位，然后悠闲地坐在那里，等待着，"卢修斯，可以开始了。"

被点到名的铂金巫师立刻上前走到空地中间，一个手势之后从林间深处立刻走上来几个人，其中有两个人压着哈利，还有一个人拖拽着一个妇女。然后那个妇女被扔在了空地中间卢修斯的脚下，她抬起惶恐的目光扫视着周围。哈利离他们不远也停了下来，两个巫师紧紧地抓着他的胳膊不敢松手。

"如大家所见，这是一个肮脏的麻瓜。我们要怎么做呢？"卢修斯悠闲地踱着步子。

"折磨她！"

"杀死她！"

"不能让她污染巫师所拥有的世界！"

…

所有的食死徒都开始七嘴八舌地喊叫起来。

那个妇女更加害怕了，她所生活的世界中从来没有人穿成这样，而且还不把人命当做一回事。"不要杀我。"她带着哭腔哀求着。

卢修斯根本没有理会那个妇女的哀求，他看了众人一眼让他们安静下来，"当然，今天她一定会死，不过却不是我们中的任何一个杀掉她。"然后他意有所指地看了哈利一眼，"也许先来一点折磨会比较好？"

听到折磨，众人的呼吸声变得深重与兴奋。卢修斯又围着那个妇女走了一圈，"你会乞求死亡的。相信我，和折磨比起来，你会觉得死亡是一种幸福。"他边说边离开妇女来到哈利的身边，呵退了那两个押护的人，然后给了哈利一个松弛咒，让对方毫无反抗地靠在自己的怀中，这样也不怕他有力气逃跑了，更不用说他连魔杖都没有了。"如果你不想再忍受折磨的话，就来向这个男孩乞求吧，他会很慷慨的赐予死亡给你。"

哈利扭过头惊讶地看着卢修斯，虽然无力地靠在他的怀里，可是他的眼神依然凌厉，他是绝对不会杀死一个麻瓜的，更何况这个麻瓜一点罪都没有。无论如何他是不会杀人的。

卢修斯这一回没有被哈利凌厉的目光吓到，他对自己的计划胸有成竹，"你会做的。"说完又将目光移回到众食死徒中，"也许贝拉愿意做这场折磨的执行人。"对于这种不需要有任何顾虑的折磨贝拉是最合适的人选。

显然贝拉对于能在伏地魔面前做表演感到十分满意，这是她的最爱，享受折磨麻瓜们快感的同时又能让黑魔王感到愉快。

斯内普绝望地闭上了双眼，他不想看这场折磨秀。更重要的是他知道今天的这场较量卢修斯一定会获胜，在贝拉的折磨下没有麻瓜能够忍受的下来，而哈利的善良使他无法看到有任何人遭受痛苦，如果他是唯一能够解除这种痛苦的人，即使背上罪恶他也会去做的。他现在根本不敢想象当哈利念出那个咒语之后会怎样，这一切对这个孩子来说绝对是没顶的灾难。无论你在哈利的身上施了多少咒折磨到了怎样的程度都不可能完完全全打败他。但如果用这样的方法，那无疑是对哈利最强劲的打击。事后他的罪恶感一定会将他自己杀死的。

尖叫声划破夜空，穿透了哈利的耳膜。他想将耳朵堵住，想将眼睛闭上，想如同那个麻瓜一样尖叫出声。这场折磨折磨的不仅仅是那个麻瓜，更是观看的他。然而其他的食死徒们都在看到贝拉越来越疯狂的表演时露出越来越兴奋的表情，眼不错珠地盯着林中空地的两个人。

_也许那名铂金发的男人说的是对的_，这个麻瓜在折磨的间隙这样想着。她无法想象折磨再继续下去自己要怎样去忍受，也许死亡真的是更甜蜜的事情。她抬起头看向了她的希望，那个黑发碧眼的男孩眼中尽是痛苦，仿佛刚刚受折磨的是他一样。

喘了口气的贝拉再次举起了魔杖，妇女无法再思考下去，她凄厉地喊叫了起来，在地上来回翻滚着。衣服早已在泥土中变了颜色并且混上了血液的鲜红。

"求求你…"妇女一下一下地爬向哈利，却因为再次遭遇咒语而不得不停下来痛苦打滚。她的身体因为疼痛使不出一点力气，全凭两只手扣住泥地，拖着身体一点一点地向前爬。这时指甲里钻进了泥土的脏乱以及指甲被泥土中的木屑或石子掀翻的疼痛和身体上比起来已经不算什么了。

"求…求…求求你…"好不容易来到了哈利的脚下，妇女像抓住了救命稻草一般地拉着哈利的裤子，"杀…啊…"

哈利低头看着在身下翻滚的身躯，那断断续续充满了绝望的求救声参杂在痛苦的叫喊声中让他无法忽略。

"乖孩子，你可以解除她的痛苦。"卢修斯用从未有过的温柔在他的耳边说着。

"好…好心…求…求求你…好心…杀…杀了…我。"很不容易说完了一句完整的乞求。

夹杂着妇女的求救声与尖叫声中的是贝拉高亢的喊声。

"乖孩子，只用两个词，你就可以帮助她不再痛苦。"右手中不知何时放进了一根冰凉的陌生的魔杖。

妇女的嘴角流出鲜血，她的双目中的每一根毛细血管都充血鼓出，那眼珠随时都会因血压过高而爆裂出来。

哈利缓缓地举起右手对准脚下的妇女，他看到那麻瓜的脸上露出了释然与解脱的神情。

"说出来，乖孩子。"温柔的蛊惑。

哈利闭起了双眼然后又再次睁开，只是这次那绿眸中深邃平静没有了一丝波澜，就像一滩死水一般。然后他缓缓地张开了嘴，说出了那两个一直萦绕舌尖的单词，

"阿瓦达—"

Ende von Kap. 26


	27. Chapter 27 生命之债

**Kapitel. 27 ****生命之债**

斯内普眉头紧锁地坐在地窖里，是的他喜欢地窖，他也已经习惯了地窖，这里才是他真正的领地。而校长办公室却被斯内普当做临时地点，在他想要思考重要事情的时候是绝对不会到那里去的。

距离上一次伏地魔邀请他们欣赏的一出戏剧已经过去七天了，他太为那个男孩担心了。可是由于他要管理学校，无论是伏地魔还是地牢那边他都很少光顾。最后他终于还是败给了自己，昨天晚上幻影移形去了马尔福家的地牢。好在他有黑魔王的特许，是可以随时过来折磨波特的四人之一。如果当真遇到了其他三人，或者是偶尔奉黑魔王之命来检查的虫尾巴，只用说是来检查喂给波特的魔药药效就可以了。反正那四个傻瓜也不会对魔药了解多少的。

_幸运的是当斯内普走到地牢深处关押着哈利的那间牢房时，没有遇到一个人，但斯内普却感到自己的心一阵阵的抽痛。哈利双臂环膝靠坐在最里面墙角的阴影中，头深深地埋在两臂之下，对于有人到来也没能激起他一点反应。_

_卢修斯和黑魔王这回是胜利了，而且是完胜。他们终于找到了哈利的弱点，给了这个男孩猛烈的一击。_

_斯内普走到哈利的面前然后跪在地上面对着男孩，他将左手轻轻地搭在哈利的肩上，男孩的身体开始颤抖但却依旧没有抬头。_

_叹了口气，斯内普叫来了德拉科的家养小精灵米拉，让她到牢房门口去守着，如果有任何人靠近就立刻进来通知他。米拉眨了眨她的大眼睛，忧愁地看了一眼哈利，然后走到门口去执行任务了。_

_斯内普又靠近了一些，他用另一只手抚上哈利的面颊，慢慢地用力将男孩的头抬起来对上自己。脸上没有泪水，男孩也没有任何表情，平日里熠熠发光的绿眸也如死水一般。他对上了哈利的目光，男孩仿佛在看着他但又仿佛在看着不知道哪里的远处。_

_魔药大师的心从来没有如此难受过，他向前倾将额头抵在哈利的额头上，坚定地望着那双激不起一点涟漪的绿眸，像是要用自己的决心唤回以往的那个哈利。_

"_哈利，哈利，哈利…"斯内普来到哈利耳边不厌其烦地一遍一遍地轻声温柔唤着男孩的名字，他抱紧了哈利前后轻微地晃动着。_

_哈利终于在斯内普的耐心下从自己的意识中回来了，他什么也没说，随着斯内普的晃动感受着魔药大师温暖的怀抱。_

"_我一定会将你救出去的。"_

_哈利将自己更深地埋进了斯内普的怀里，双拳紧紧地抓着斯内普的外衣，以致那里的褶皱最后只得用一个平整如初咒才弄好。_

如果这一次解救哈利需要暴露自己的身份，即使是死在黑魔王的杖下，斯内普都决定要一试。可关键问题是要用怎样的办法才能救出深陷马尔福家地牢深处的哈利。

急切地敲门声打断了斯内普的思考。自从他当了校长之后，同事们有事都会去校长办公室找他，根本就不再踏进他的地窖半步。食死徒那边卡罗兄妹那两个白痴才不可能来找他，以前的朋友米勒娃她们也因为立场关系恨不得将他阿瓦达了也不可能主动来找他。那么能敲响地窖大门的就只有一人了。斯内普挥了一下魔杖，门开了。

走进来的果然是他的教子，德拉科急匆匆地来到斯内普的对面，没有等待邀请就直接坐在了沙发上。"西弗勒斯，米拉告诉我，哈利昨天又没有吃东西，而且我父亲又去折磨了他。"

斯内普没有说话，他知道必须要尽快救出哈利，否则再要不了多久那个男孩就要被完全毁掉了。

"德拉科，从地牢里直接将哈利带到马尔福庄园然后再幻影移形的几率有多大？"

听到斯内普的这句话，德拉科不敢置信地瞪大了双眼，"西弗勒斯，关于马尔福庄园的防御体系，除了马尔福家的人你知道的是最清楚的了。那么你还用得着问我这个的几率吗？你何时开始表现得如此的格兰芬多。"

斯内普对着自己教子如此没有礼貌的话皱了皱眉，但没有反驳回去。他当然知道马尔福庄园防御体系有多么严格。别说带着哈利逃出来，如果他那样做了，恐怕连自己的身份都会暴露然后一起再被抓回地牢深处遭受折磨。

"我真的想不出任何办法救哈利出来。如果我是马尔福现任当家的话…"德拉科一脸挫败地说着。

"卢修斯不会在近期突遇不幸死亡的，这个当家短时间内还无法落在你的头上。"斯内普讽刺地说。

德拉科瞪了自己的教父一眼，他当然知道，而且他也不会去犯下弑父的罪恶，即使是为了正义为了战争为了整个巫师界。

"那么哈利的隐形斗篷呢？我们能不能将哈利罩在隐形斗篷之下带着他离开？"

斯内普白了自己的教子一眼，"虽然人眼是看不见了可不代表他就不存在，尤其是他自身的魔力！"

"那么哈利的变形术呢，他不是会人体变形吗？可以利用这个逃离地牢。"

斯内普再次翻了个白眼，"和刚才那个是同样的问题，虽然他的外貌变了，可是他自身的魔力还依旧没有变，在通过地牢出口的时候防御系统是可以识别出来的。而且哈利现在的体力也不够他施展人体变形术的，更何况我们没有时间等待他恢复体力，再说这也是不可能的！"

"如果能将哈利带离地牢，他可以化身他的阿尼玛格斯回去，我相信没有几个巫师知道哈利的阿尼玛格斯形态。"

"这倒可行，但前提是你怎样带着他离开地牢而不被卢修斯发现！"

德拉科冲头丧气地叹了口气，他感到从未有的挫败。

之后两个人继续讨论，绞尽脑汁想尽了各种办法但都因为存在瑕疵而被否决了。

"西弗勒斯，我怀疑我们两个再也想不出别的办法了。看来真的只剩一个办法了，我们去地牢里抢哈利。"

"刚才是谁说我的做法格兰芬多来着？"斯内普挑起了一挑眉毛。

"可是，我们只有两个人，这次又得不到任何人的帮助！"德拉科的音调稍稍提高了一些。

可听到这句话斯内普却陷入了沉思。

"西弗勒斯…？"德拉科好奇为何自己的教父突然不说话了。

"或许我们不止有两个人…"斯内普的声音十分轻，像是在自言自语。

"什么？"不过德拉科还是听到了，"有谁会帮我们吗？"

斯内普突然被德拉科的问话扯了回来，"是的，但是我不敢保证。这是一场危险的赌博，胜负各一半，要么成功要么失败。"

"那么，是谁？"德拉科在脑中过了一遍食死徒的名单可是没有找出一个有可能的人来。

"小矮星彼得。"

"虫尾巴？"德拉科惊讶地从沙发上跳起来，然后发觉自己有些失控，整理了一下表情又再次坐了回去，"怎么可能？"

"不，完全有可能。"斯内普轻声说但是也有些不太自信，他的目光遥远仿佛是在回忆，"如果我记得没错的话，在你们三年级的时候，在布莱克要杀他的时候，哈利曾经放过了他。那么可以说小矮星彼得欠了哈利一个生命之债，如果需要他现在偿还，在魔力的约束下他应该是不能违反的。"

"你想假借虫尾巴之手放了哈利？"德拉科假笑了一下，"那么具体要怎样做呢？"

"这只是一个想法，我刚刚想出来的，具体怎样做还没有考虑。"

"不过这个想法确实值得考虑。说不定在虫尾巴放走了哈利之后，黑魔王一怒之下会杀了虫尾巴，那么我们岂不是一箭双雕。"

~Ooo~ooO~

"他们要去马尔福庄园。"罗恩收好伸缩耳对身旁的赫敏说道。

"那么哈利一定是被关押在那里，我们最好想想办法怎样才能溜出去。"赫敏皱起了眉头。

"可是…"罗恩犹豫了一下，"可是，你刚才也听到了金斯莱的话。他们只是怀疑哈利被关在了那里，还没有得到确认。而且马尔福庄园那么大，我们到底要怎样才能知道哈利被关押的具体位置？"

赫敏眉头更纠结了，"我知道，可是我不能就这样坐在这里等着什么也不做，而哈利却在那里受折磨。如果你不去我会自己去，就算一间一间找我也会去的。"她的声音中带上了哭腔。女巫依然深深地自责，正是为了救她，哈利才会陷入到食死徒的手中。

罗恩上前用手拭掉赫敏脸上的泪珠，"不用担心，哈利会没事的。我会一直和你在一起的。"

就在两人稳定情绪准备回屋商量怎样逃跑的时候书房的门一下子被拉开了，门口站着的是一个愤怒的金斯莱以及脸色不怎么好看的雷姆斯。

"我警告过你们俩，不允许有任何行动！"金斯莱大声地吼了出来。显然刚才赫敏激动时声调提高的话语透过门缝传了进去，"如果你们执意要这样做，我不介意给你们施一个全身捆绑咒然后让雷姆斯在这里看着。"

"为什么？我们都已经成年了？为什么不让我们参加行动？我怎么能在这里安心等待，当我一想到哈利正在遭受食死徒的折磨！"赫敏面红耳赤地反驳了回去。这是第一次，罗恩看到赫敏和一个长辈如此争论。

"不要因为你们面对了几次神秘人并且活了下来就能应付任何危险行动！这次的行动不知道确切目的地，里面暗藏的危险根本不可知，就是接受过专门训练的敖罗都不一定能活下来，更别说你们都还没从霍格沃兹毕业！"金斯莱也分毫不让地愤怒地吼了回来，"现在，格兰杰小姐还有韦斯莱先生，请把你们俩的魔杖交出来，给雷姆斯暂时保管。"

"不，你没有权利！"罗恩惊恐地喊道。

"我有。"金斯莱又恢复了往日的平静，"要么交出魔杖，要么我给你们俩一人一个全身束缚咒。以防我在执行任务的时候还要担心你们是不是偷溜了出去，是不是陷落到了马尔福庄园内，是不是等待着我们去解救！现在，快点！"

罗恩与赫敏两人对看了一眼，然后愤怒地盯着金斯莱，最终在金斯莱严厉的目光下败下阵来，非常不乐意地伸进衣袖将魔杖递给了雷姆斯。

"很好，你们两个老实在家呆着，快去完成哈利交给你们俩的任务。"金斯莱看着雷姆斯手中的两根魔杖满意地笑了，"我们大家都有自己不同的任务。不是说出去解救哈利就是唯一的任务。你们同样也有你们自己的任务。我们的任务目前是解救哈利，而你们的任务我相信也同等重要，更何况哈利肯定不愿意你们因为他而深入险地。"

"是的，我知道。可是…"赫敏还是不愿意放弃。

"我知道，赫敏。"雷姆斯上前一步拍了拍赫敏的头，"我知道你担心哈利，我们也都很担心他。但像金斯莱说的，如果你们的研究有了进展，这也同样是帮助了哈利。"

赫敏最终张了张嘴什么也没说，和罗恩一起回房间了。

~Ooo~ooO~

"哈利真的是被关在马尔福庄园？"乔治握紧了手中的隐身衣，一脸怀疑地望着眼前的人。

"是的。"德拉科伸出的手在看见乔治又握紧的双拳后放下了。

"哈利一直都被关在马尔福庄园？"声调稍稍提高了一些。

德拉科没有漏过乔治眼中一闪而过的痛苦，只是他不明白为什么这个红发巫师会出现这样的神情。一闪而逝的速度好似并不像是在为哈利而痛苦。"是的。"

望着德拉科平淡的表情，冰冷的话语，乔治仿佛觉得自己心中坚持的什么破碎了，他相信哈利，所以他想要去相信德拉科，然而这件事却开始让他的心有所动摇。"那你为什么一开始不告诉我们？哈利是那样的信任你！"

乔治防备的神情让德拉科心中略微有些难过，之前哈利也怀疑他，现在唯二知道他身份的另一个人也在怀疑他，而他做的只不过是为了保证更多人的安全，然后再想办法救哈利出去。可这种做法却被其他人当成了不作为，一个看着哈利受虐而心中快活的食死徒。可是，他不是！

德拉科盯着乔治的蓝眼睛，他那双灰蓝色的双眸燃烧着怒火。"我不告诉你？是的，我没有告诉你，哈利一直关押在马尔福庄园！为什么？难道前两天晚上敖罗突袭的惨状你还不知道？你根本就无法想象马尔福庄园的防御系统有多么牢固，而哈利关押的地方又是多么隐蔽！就算是我带着你们到了哈利关押的牢房，又能怎么样呢？你们根本不可能将他救出来！"

乔治一瞬间脸色煞白，他当然知道两天前的那个晚上敖罗们的惨败，就连金斯莱都是负伤归来，不难想象他们经历了怎样的一场恶战。"哈利，他还好吗？"

"不，很不好。"德拉科紧了紧眉头，怒气依旧没消，不过这时的怒火却不是指向乔治的了。

"那么到底要怎样做才能救出哈利？"乔治担心地问道，"我们不能让哈利继续再在那里受折磨了。"

深深叹了口气，德拉科说道，"我知道。你们什么也帮不上，我会想办法救他出来的。"

乔治听见这句话稍稍安心了一些，突然又觉得自己刚才的怀疑很没有道理，他应该相信这个铂金巫师的，一想到这里，乔治也不知道为什么自己的心里踏实多了。

"现在，乔治，能否将隐形斗篷给我，再晚了我就不能行动了。"德拉科伸出了左手。

乔治将刚才紧紧握着的隐形斗篷递了过去，他不知道德拉科要用隐形斗篷干什么，只是告诉他他需要它，然后乔治就从格里莫广场将其偷了出来。但本能告诉自己，在伏地魔身边无论做什么事都不会轻松，于是在德拉科转身准备离去的时候，心快过脑，乔治脱口而出，"德拉科，小心一些。"

听到这句带有微微担心的话，德拉科转过身好奇地看着乔治抬高了眉毛。

乔治一脸真诚的望着德拉科，又接着说了一句，"谢谢。"

这一个词一出口，德拉科感觉一股暖流窜入心间，他第一次知道被人感谢的感觉居然这样美好，之前选择这条道路只是为了自己不要陷入黑魔王的控制中，但是这时却突然间觉得自己所做的一切都有了价值。居然会有人关心自己，然后感谢自己，仿佛他理解着自己所做的一切。

在还能控制住自己的时候，德拉科对着乔治点了点头，然后迅速幻影移形走了。

~Ooo~ooO~

每一次德拉科踏进地牢的时候都会感觉浑身发颤，他非常不喜欢这里带给人的那种阴森邪恶的感觉。在隐形斗篷的遮掩下他小心翼翼踏着步子，倒不是他不能去哈利的牢房，只是他的父亲时常都在那里，而他不想再让父亲看见自己，从而再要求自己上演一场复仇的好戏。

再一次地还没有走到牢房门口就听见了凄惨的叫声以及欢快的笑声。德拉科的血液仿佛瞬间被冻结住了，听声音他就知道在那个牢房里的是谁了。他的姨妈，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇！

疯狂的笑声，一个接着一个残忍的咒语。哈利像一个布娃娃似的被摔到墙上然后又在重力的作用下跌落到地上，他的两条胳膊无力地摊在地上，一看就知道那里面的骨头已经断掉了。如果不是微微起伏的身体，真的会让人以为贝拉正在折磨的是一具尸体。

"好了，贝拉，停手吧，再继续下去的话，他的命就没了，吾王会怪罪下来的。"阴影中走出来一个人，罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇。

听到会惹黑魔王不高兴，贝拉收起了魔杖，可是她依旧没有离去，厌恶地看了哈利一眼，然后又狠狠地踹了他几脚，这才心不甘情不愿地跟在自己丈夫的身后离开。

贝拉离开了许久之后，德拉科仍旧躲藏在隐形斗篷下没有动。他有点被吓住了，在曾经的会议中他看到过自己的姨妈折磨那些麻瓜，手段狠辣，可是那些麻瓜都是他不认识的。然而哈利不同，他眼睁睁的看着贝拉姨妈折磨自己的朋友却什么也不能做，哈利也只能忍受所有降临到他身上的痛苦。德拉科觉得他快要忍受不了了，真的不知道西弗勒斯是怎样忍下来的，当他必须和他们一起折磨哈利的时候。

"米拉。"德拉科轻轻呼唤自己的家养小精灵。

随着"噗"的一声，米拉出现在德拉科的面前，"主人需要米拉？"

"你知道贝拉姨妈来了多长时间？"

"我像主人吩咐的那样当没人的时候就一直守在哈利主人的身边。刚才我听到贝拉主人和罗道夫斯主人过来的声音，我就离开了，一直到主人刚刚呼唤我。这大概有一个多小时。"

听完家养小精灵的汇报，德拉科不由身体打了一阵哆嗦。一个多小时！他根本无法想象在贝拉疯狂的折磨下哪怕一分钟，而哈利却这样度过了一个多小时。

"注意点，当有人来的时候立刻通知我。"德拉科说完不等米拉的回答就快步走进了牢房。

哈利的姿势和刚刚贝拉离去时没有丝毫改变，他已经没有力气挪动了。德拉科看到男孩赤裸着上身趴在地上，身体微微起伏的幅度几乎看不出来。忽略他满身被刀割咒或者骨裂咒所导致的外伤加内伤不谈，最让人不能挪开眼球的是刻在哈利后背上的耻辱 – 一个从肩胛延伸到后腰侵占了巨大面积的黑魔标记。毫无疑问，这绝对是贝拉的手笔，她用了刀割咒在男孩的背后一笔一笔地刻下了这个图案。

德拉科闭上了眼睛，他不忍再看下去，那个丑陋的标记连自己洗澡的时候都不会多瞅一眼。他坐在地上微微弯下腰，轻轻地叫了声"哈利"，右手温柔地将男孩额前被汗水浸湿的头发拨到耳后。

哈利将红肿的眼睛睁开了一条缝，其实没有了眼镜他也看不清是谁在他的面前，可是这种温柔除了西弗勒斯在这里就只有一个人会这么对他，况且他也认出了那个声音。哈利努力扯了扯嘴角，想要给铂金男孩一个笑容，却又因痛苦发出了'嘶嘶'声。

"来，把这个喝了。"德拉科扶起哈利的上半身，将魔药倒进了他的口中，然后又将男孩放平让他躺在地上。

哈利艰难地将一瓶魔药全部吞咽了下去，他知道这是西弗勒斯酿制的，也只有他的魔药能这么快就起效，刚刚喝完还没有一分钟，哈利就感觉自己的头脑清醒了许多，疼痛也慢慢离开了他的身体，"谢谢。"

"哈利，不能再这样下去了，你会受不了的。"德拉科的声音中充满了担心。他没有提哈利身体上的这些新旧伤口，因为他们都知道只要他还在这里，这剂魔药是不能治愈它们的。

"难道有办法将我救出去？"哈利有气无力地说，话语中没有一丝希望。

德拉科着急了，自从那天之后，哈利就仿佛完全放弃了。"无论如何我们都会将你救出去，即使是暴露了我们的身份，带着你从这里冲出去我们也会做的。"

哈利有些吃惊地看着铂金巫师，难得他的脸上有了一丝表情，"你是一个格兰芬多。"

"该死的，你格兰芬多的勇敢呢？哈利·波特从来不放弃！"德拉科喊了出来，"当我和西弗勒斯在考虑着怎样能将你救出去的时候，你自己却先放弃了！你要怎样对得起西弗勒斯，他这样危险地在黑魔王面前做事？"

听到了这里哈利闭上了双眼，"我已经不再是纯洁的了，无论从哪一方面来说。"

"如果你觉得自己是有罪的，那么请你出去了之后再去赎罪或者找人来给你定罪，而不是在还没有审判之前就先自己放弃！"德拉科喷了喷鼻息，"哈利，你只要诚心地告诉我，你愿不愿意出去？"

哈利再次睁开了眼睛，他盯着德拉科看了许久。铂金巫师可以看到那双绿眸翻动着许久不见的情绪，但是也只有一瞬，在他还没有来得及弄懂那其中的含义的时候一切又都静止下来，然后哈利艰难地点了点头。

看到这个动作德拉科的身体也一下子放松了下来，这时他才知道自己刚才全身的肌肉有多么紧绷。"我们还没有想出具体的办法，西弗勒斯说虫尾巴欠你一条生命之债？"

哈利皱起了眉头考虑了许久，他几乎没有和那个叛徒有过交集，当然上学头两年的斑斑不算，除了三年级的尖叫棚还有四年级的墓地。

"西弗勒斯说是在三年级。"

这个时候哈利才隐约有了点印象，他好像在西里斯准备杀掉虫尾巴的时候他出面制止了，因此虫尾巴就这样欠下了他一个生命之债。"他是个叛徒，一个小人，怎么可能靠得住？"

"放心，生命之债是在魔法的约束中，即使他再害怕黑魔王，他再不乐意，也不可能违背的。"德拉科露出了他惯常的假笑，"其实开始我想的是，只要能有办法将你从牢房中弄出去，你可以化身阿尼玛格斯自己回去。不过你现在的状况根本不可能有体力从这里逃回去，更重要的是，你根本没办法从这里逃出去，无论是隐形斗篷还是幻影移形。"

说完德拉科还重重地叹了口气，可是哈利却并没有注意到，他的大脑开始飞速地旋转，"你刚刚说的最后一句话是什么？"

"你根本没办法从这里逃出去，无论是隐形斗篷还是幻影移形。"德拉科不解地重复了一遍。

哈利动了一下躺着的身体，"幻影移形也许可以，你的米拉不就是能成功地从这里幻影移形走吗？"

"你要知道家养小精灵的魔法和我们巫师是不一样的。"

"那么，或许她可以带着我一起幻影移形？"哈利怀着一丝希望看着德拉科。

然而德拉科却摇了摇头，"米拉虽然是我的私人家养小精灵，她只授命于我，可是她所做的所有事都不能和马尔福现任当家在利益上有任何冲突。之所以她能过来看护你，是因为黑魔王并没有想要你的命。所以从本质上来说，虽然照顾你并不是我父亲的心愿，但是这件事却没有和他的利益产生冲突。然而如果是想让米拉带着你幻影移形离开的话，那是绝对不可能的。"

哈利失望地移开了目光，该死的魔法连结。

就在德拉科准备告辞回去和斯内普再行商量的时候，哈利突然想到了什么睁大了双眼，挣扎着要坐起身来。德拉科慢慢地将那个男孩扶起来，让他靠着墙坐着，"怎么了？"

"如果是一只隶属于马尔福家但却不为马尔福家做事已经获得了自由的家养小精灵会受到马尔福现任当家的魔法制约吗？"

德拉科一脸不解地看着，显然没有明白哈利的意思。怎么可能会有隶属于他家却不为他家做事的家养小精灵存在呢！

"我是说，如果一只家养小精灵曾经是马尔福家的，但是他得到了解放，那么他还会受到卢修斯的魔法制约吗？"

"不，确切来说，不再会了。"德拉科说道，"可是我们家没有解放过家养小精灵啊？"

"那是你父亲的一只，我曾经让他得到了解放。那么如果他不再属于卢修斯还能进入到这里来吗？"哈利激动地问道。

"应该是可以的，虽然已经解除了关系，但是曾经的连结还是存在的，他依旧可以出入马尔福庄园。"

"如果这样样子的话，那么他就可以带我离开这里了。"哈利满意的说着。

"是谁？"德拉科再次在脑中过了一遍自己家的家养小精灵，可是依旧毫无线索。

哈利假笑了一下，"多比。"

德拉科瞪大了双眼，他都快要将这个家养小精灵忘记了，他从小一直都不喜欢这个家养小精灵，主要是因为他太疯狂了，总不像个家养小精灵。而且他也从来没有注意到这个家养小精灵是何时从自己家消失不见的。

接着德拉科也满意地假笑了一下，"那么事情就好办多了。我现在就回去和西弗勒斯商量，有任何事情我会让米拉转告你的。"

哈利望着德拉科离去的背影，多少天来第一次重燃起了希望。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利将手中的锥形瓶交给了米拉，自从那天德拉科来找过他之后，米拉就时不时的给他带来一瓶治愈剂。虽然依旧有来自伏地魔、卢修斯或是贝拉的折磨，可是斯内普在折磨他时变相提供的治愈魔药却让他一点一点地在恢复。

扭头瞅了一眼墙角阴影处，在一块砖的后面哈利藏着一样东西，这是斯内普早上的时候给他送过来的。哈利从来没有想过有一天还能再见到它，而且再次佩服自己当初的多此一举是多么的必要。

"_米拉下午会再给你送一剂魔药过来，你现在喝下的这个只有和下午的那剂一起才能起作用。为了以防他们今天会来这里，所以这两剂魔药你需要分开服用，不能让他们看出来你的身体有了好转。"_

_哈利一口喝下魔药，咳嗽了几声，然后望着斯内普点了点头。_

"_你要做好准备，不是今天晚上就是明天晚上德拉科就会来的。米拉会提前通知你的。"_

_哈利之前也算了日子，如果要用到虫尾巴的帮助，那就只有今天或者明天，因为虫尾巴奉伏地魔的命，每个星期的二或者三会定时过来查看他的状况。_

"_那么，我想你现在一定非常需要这个东西。"斯内普说着从宽大的巫师袍里抽出一样东西轻轻地放在了哈利的手上。_

_熟悉的触感，魔力的吻合，哈利惊讶地抬头望了望斯内普，然后又低下头看看手中的东西，几乎说不出一句完整地话，声音哽咽了，"西弗勒斯，这…这个…是…"_

_斯内普低下身在哈利的身边坐了下来，"是的，这个是你的魔杖。"_

"_那么毁掉的那个是另一根？"哈利有些激动，他根本没有想到跟了他六年多的魔杖依旧完好无损。_

_在开学前夕他强迫罗恩舍弃原来的旧魔杖然后陪他去奥利凡德那里购买新魔杖的时候，不知怎么心血来潮让奥利凡德给他再定制一根一样的魔杖，十一英寸，冬青木，凤凰羽毛，唯一不同的是这是一根来自另一只凤凰身上的羽毛，而不是福克斯的。所以严格意义上来说，这是一根新魔杖，和自己已有的那根或者伏地魔的那根没有一点联系。只是没相到当初的以防万一如今还真的派上了用场。_

"_是的。"斯内普点了点头，"在古灵阁外你救了格兰杰小姐，然后魔杖脱手滚落到了一旁，之后卢修斯也急于将你带回来却忽略掉了你的魔杖，我捡了起来。没想到你的身上还有一根外观一样的魔杖，因此卢修斯也就将那根当做是了你一直在用的，从而献给了黑魔王。"_

"_太好了。"哈利说着攥紧了双手，久违的魔杖的熟悉感让他感动的想要哭泣。_

"哈利主人，主人他们马上就过来了，米拉要先走了。"家养小精灵轻柔的唤回哈利的思绪。

哈利对着米拉点了点头，他翻身来到墙角，将那块砖移开了一些，小心翼翼地抽出魔杖，然后来到了牢房门的后面，等待着德拉科和虫尾巴的到来。

"虫尾巴，你想将你那只'手'覆上波特颤抖的身躯吗？"像是要通知牢房里面的人他的到来似的，德拉科在走道上大声地说着，"我知道，你的内心有多么想要惩罚折磨小波特，不就是当年老波特没有将你当人一样的看待嘛。你心里那一点黑暗的龌龊以为我还不知道！只不过啊…"德拉科配合着拖长了的音调露出一丝假笑，"即使你再在吾王面前卑躬屈膝，你依旧没有能惩罚折磨波特的这个特权，还要在每周检查的时候努力控制住自己。哈哈哈！"

虫尾巴在德拉科讽刺的笑声中涨红了脸，他猥琐的面庞更加扭曲了。

"除你武器—，统统石化—"就在德拉科一边扭头对着虫尾巴假笑着一边推开牢房铁门的时候，突然的咒语袭上了他的身体，在他还未能反应过来之时魔杖就飞离了他的右手，而全身也瞬间僵硬住了，直挺挺地倒向了地面。

虫尾巴的视线被德拉科挡着，所以他不知道发生了什么，只见正在开门的铂金巫师突然向前倒了下去。他瞬间就用自己完好的那只手抽出魔杖，准备向牢房里踏进。

可是哈利的动作要比他快得多，在对付过了德拉科之后，他向前一跃跨过德拉科的身体，在虫尾巴还没能将魔杖举起来的时候就已经来到了他的身前。

面对着突如其来的巨变以及莫名指向自己脖子的魔杖，虫尾巴一下子吓傻了，在哈利的胁迫下，他们俩对调了一下。一步一步倒退着，虫尾巴走进了牢房，哈利用脚后跟轻轻一带就将牢房的大门关上了。

也许分院帽偶尔确实因为年龄大了会出错，虫尾巴就有着斯莱特林的阴险。虽然他现在是在哈利的魔杖的威迫下，可是他的大脑却没有停止运作。当哈利的视线集中在他的脸上以及拿着魔杖的那只手时，他乖乖地将魔杖放了下来。而另一只，那只伏地魔赐予的银手，却缓缓地抬了起来，企图掐住哈利的腰，从而为自己赢得一线生机。

对于虫尾巴的阴谋，哈利不可能没有感觉到，他的右手又稍稍用力了一些，魔杖都已经在虫尾巴的脖颈处戳出了一个深坑。

"收起你那一套恶心的计谋。你以为你能杀得了我，在我三年前救了你一命之后？"

在哈利凌厉的目光和话语中，虫尾巴感到有一股魔法作用在了自己的身上，生命之债，这是他欠哈利的，魔法强制着他的那只银手，迫不得已缓缓落下，最终像另一只一样垂在了身侧。

"昏昏倒地—"哈利毫不留情地丢给了虫尾巴一个咒语，然后快步来到德拉科的身边，"咒立停—"

"嗯…"铂金巫师活动了一下不怎么舒服的僵硬的四肢，扭过头看了一眼倒在牢房中央的虫尾巴，显然后者已经昏倒了过去。

"对不起，如果不这样做的话，一定会被怀疑是你和我串通好的，而你也一定逃不过伏地魔的惩罚。"哈利看着弯腰捡起魔杖的好友，感到有些不好意思。

"得了吧，我知道这是必要的。"德拉科回了一个假笑，很好，一切都如计划的一样，"你现在能召唤多比过来了吗？"

一想到这个家养小精灵，德拉科不禁打了个寒颤。他永远也忘不了当初和哈利计划好了以后他来到霍格沃兹的厨房找多比的情景，整个厨房里的家养小精灵们都疯狂了，而最终在闹得不可开交的时候，多比终于被一只小精灵拉了出来，哆哆嗦嗦地站在他的面前。德拉科叹了口气，他又不是卢修斯，从来都没有以惩罚家养小精灵为乐的爱好。

哈利努力想着多比，然后没过多长时间就听见'噗'的一声，接着是多比兴奋的声音，"多比能再次见到哈利·波特主人真是太好了。其他人都说哈利·波特主人被抓走了，多比一直很担心…"

"闭嘴。"德拉科终于忍受不了了大吼了一声，如果再让这个疯狂的家养小精灵这样激动大声地讲下去，要不了多久说不定就会被经常光顾这里的卢修斯或者贝拉发现了。

多比惊恐地瞪圆了双眼，他这才发现身后站着的是他曾经的小主人，"对不起，多比不是有意的，对不起…"说着多比就将自己的脑袋狠命地向墙上撞去。

哈利狠狠地瞪了德拉科一眼，"多比，停下来，没人责怪你。"

可是哈利温柔的话语并没有让家养小精灵停下自虐的行为，倒是德拉科厉声的"停下"让多比一下子恢复到了相对正常的状态。

"多比，你能带我从这里幻影移形走吗？"哈利充满着希望问多比，这是他们最后的希望了。

"当然，多比可以做到。多比可以做到哈利·波特主人想让多比做的事情。"说着多比一双铜铃般的圆眼睛充满崇拜地望着哈利。

"哈利，你们快走，如果过一会黑魔王没有见到虫尾巴回去的话一定会发现不对劲的。"德拉科催促着。

哈利点了点头，"你先躺好，我再对你施咒。"

对哈利如此的小心翼翼德拉科只是翻了个白眼，但还是按着哈利的指示做了，不过说实话他也不想再享受一次突然与大地的亲吻。

"统统石化—"哈利又上前将德拉科刚刚捡起的魔杖踢到了远一点的地方，这才转身看着多比，"带我去韦斯莱魔法把戏坊！"

Ende von Kap. 27


	28. Chapter 28 重新振作

**Kapitel. 28 ****重新振作**

弗雷德与乔治焦急地在他们的小屋等待着，在营救之前，德拉科告诉了他们今晚的行动，如果成功，哈利将会被多比带回到他们这里。两个人一会不安地坐在沙发上，一会在壁炉前来回走动，总之平日里看到的那种一切都无所谓的表情这时在双子的脸上是看不到的。他们讨厌这种不知结果的等待。

"噗—"

这一次，没有人再像往日那样抱怨这幻影显形标志性的声音是多么烦人，相反现在听起来却是那么的悦耳。

当双子看清出现在大厅的人时，惊讶地说不出一个单词，同时心里比曾经预想的还要难受。

哈利勉强能站立起来，但显然他的双腿正在打着颤。衣服肮脏并且破裂的几乎遮不住身体，裸露出来的皮肤上布满了结了痂的旧伤口以及还带着血丝的新伤口。

"哈利！"两个人很快就从震惊中恢复过来，将年幼的巫师扶到沙发上坐下。

"这些都…"乔治的声音有些哽咽，他将哈利的胳膊拉到自己的眼前细细检查。

"多比，你赶快回霍格沃兹去。记住，今天的事情谁也不能说，也包括其他任何的家养小精灵！"哈利没有理会乔治，而是先将救了他的多比送回去。"还有，谢谢你，多比。"

多比对着哈利深深地鞠了一躬，"多比很高兴能够帮上哈利·波特主人，多比一定会听话的，谁都不告诉。"说完"噗"的一声消失了。

这时哈利才转过头来看着担心着自己的双子，给了他俩抱歉的一笑，用伤痕斑斑的手捏了捏正握着他的乔治的手，"对不起，让你们担心了。我没有什么大的伤害，德拉科一直都有给我送去治愈魔药，因此没有什么内伤，只是外伤看起来比较吓人罢了，因为他不能给我治愈，不过这很快就会好的，不用担心。"

"那群食死徒，一定不会放过他们。要把他们在你身上做的一切完完整整地讨回来！"弗雷德站在他兄弟的身后狠狠地说。

哈利想到了伏地魔的残忍，贝拉的疯狂，卢修斯的侵犯，身体不住地颤抖起来，"是的，我会让他们付出代价的！"

乔治感觉到握在自己手中的那只手有了轻微的颤抖，他坐到沙发上哈利的身边，将那具身体拉近自己的怀抱，安抚地在他的后背轻拍着。

这个温暖的怀抱让哈利感到舒心的同时也有一股恐惧感油然而生。他想要推开乔治，远离他的触碰，可是他却没有力气。

仿佛感受到了哈利身体的紧绷，乔治推开了哈利，有些不解地望着碧眼男孩，然而哈利却看着地面没有望向他。

"对了，你们能告诉格里莫那边还有金斯莱我已经从食死徒的手里逃出来了吗？"哈利从乔治的手中抽回自己的手，然后在胸前两臂环抱住自己的身体。

"怎么？"双子都不明白了，等会哈利回格里莫的话那边不就会知道这事了吗，怎么还需要让他们去通知呢。

哈利依旧没有抬起头，看着地面仿佛那里有什么引人注意的图案似的。"我…我不打算回格里莫？"

"什么？"真是越来越不了解这个小巫师的脑袋里都在想着什么。

"那么你是要到哪里去呢？为什么不回格里莫？你现在的身体还这么虚弱。"乔治温柔地问道。

很半天哈利都维持那个姿势坐在沙发上没有开口。"我…我不能就这样回去。"又停顿了很久，哈利才继续说下去，"我不想让他们看到我身上的这些伤，他们一定会追问这些天我是怎么度过的，而这是我最不想去回忆去想的。"

乔治和弗雷德理解地点了点头，现在并不适合谈论这个话题，哈利需要一点时间来调整。但这个话题也不能总是避而不谈，否则日后一定会出问题的。"那么，哈利，你现在最需要的就是养好身体，你可以留在这里，我们可以先照顾你，等你…"

"不，我不留在这里。"哈利在弗雷德还没有说完的时候就拒绝了他。

"那么你要去哪里？你这样的身体我是不会同意你一个人离开的。"弗雷德严肃地说道，他绝对不会让哈利拿自己的健康开玩笑。

"我…我有地方去。"哈利停了下来，舔了舔嘴唇，"我会去邓布利多庄园，那里有人会照顾我的。"

提到这个人哈利的心不由地暖了起来。本来他计划在双子这里养伤，德拉科可以过来送西弗勒斯熬制的魔药。然而那个黑发黑眼的魔药大师不同意，他说他一定要监督哈利的恢复，而且有些魔药需要根据哈利当天的身体状况进行调整，所以最后决定让哈利到庄园去恢复。

"这个人我们可以知道吗？"双子期待地说。

然而哈利却摇了摇头，"对不起，我发过誓不能说。不过有什么事情我会让德拉科告诉你们的。所以请你们告诉格里莫我已经从食死徒那里逃了出来并且去庄园了，等我身体好了就回去。"

双子有些失望地看着哈利，不过他们没有继续追问那个神秘的人物到底是谁。

"你确信那个人在庄园里真的能照顾好你吗？"乔治有些担心地说。

哈利用力点了点头，"是的。"

"那么你一定要好好休息，不用担心了，我们会告诉格里莫那边的。"弗雷德笑着对哈利说。

"有什么事情一定要让德拉科告诉我们！"乔治不忘提醒小巫师一句。

"恩。"哈利答应了下来，扶着沙发的扶手颤颤巍巍地站了起来，准备幻影移形离开。

"你这样可以安全到达庄园吗？难道就无法召唤福克斯带你过去吗？"弗雷德有些担心。

哈利笑了一下，"能召唤福克斯的只有邓布利多，即使那位老巫师已经死了。放心好了，我不会分体的。"

"啪"的一声响让罗蒂快要高兴地跳上房顶了，她的双眼中充满了泪水，看到哈利出现在他的面前时激动地喊了声"小主人—"

哈利虚弱的身体在幻影移形异次元的空间中更加难受，他的双脚刚一接触地面就再也无法支撑得了身体的重量，一下子瘫坐在了地上。

"罗蒂帮小主人回卧室吧。"说着在家养小精灵的帮助下，哈利站了起来，蹒跚地向自己的卧室走去。刚刚躺在床上，把被子盖好，罗蒂就拿出两瓶魔药，一个是淡蓝色的，一个是土黄色还冒着气泡，"主人说，等小主人一回来就要把这两瓶魔药喝下去。"

哈利没有多问，从家养小精灵的手里接过来，一口气灌进了喉咙里，他现在已经没有精力去分析魔药成分好知道西弗勒斯到底喂给他了什么东西。

没过多久魔药就开始起作用了，哈利闭上了昏昏欲睡的双眼，他感到异常的疲惫。身体自从被食死徒抓了过去就从来都没有放松过，而这时他终于可以不用再担心醒来之后等待自己的是无休止的折磨与虐杀，再也没有了伏地魔心血来潮的玩弄，再也没有了贝拉发疯了般的娱乐，再也没有了卢修斯掠夺式的强迫，再也没有了用魔杖指着一个手无缚鸡之力的人喊出死咒时的那种心痛。

哈利多么希望自己就这么睡过去，不用再面对战争，面对魔法界，面对救世主的头衔，面对自己被强奸的事实，面对自己杀了人的铁证。

带着众多的思绪哈利终于屈服在了魔药的作用下。

~Ooo~ooO~

"斯内普，即使你现在是**校长**也无权这样强迫我！"随着"啪"的一声在大厅中出现了两个人的身影。其中的一个人全身僵硬，她的胳膊被牢牢地握在斯内普的手中，正一脸愤怒地仇视着这个抓他而来的男人，"即使你强迫我，我也不会给你们这些肮脏的食死徒看病的。这里不是霍格沃兹，你无法用校长的头衔强迫我！"

斯内普没有理会面前女巫的话语，他放开了钳制对方的手，"罗蒂！"

"噗"的一声家养小精灵出现在了斯内普的面前，鞠了一躬，"主人。"

"情况怎么样了？"斯内普愁眉不展地问道。

"罗蒂有听从主人的吩咐，小主人一回来就带他回到卧室，然后将主人交代的两剂魔药喂给了小主人喝下。"说着罗蒂眨了眨忧伤的大眼睛，"不过小主人在睡梦中一直都很不安，他刚刚醒过来了。"

一听到罗蒂说哈利醒过来了，斯内普无暇顾及被他抓过来的女巫，抬腿大步向楼上奔去，走的过程中还不忘对罗蒂说，"罗蒂，请带庞弗雷夫人随后过来。"

也许是家养小精灵有什么特殊的办法，也许是巫师们都知道家养小精灵的思维简单到只为了完成主人的意愿，如果不的话就会惩罚自己，所以庞弗雷夫人在罗蒂水汪汪大眼睛的请求下终于挪动了她的步伐。其实更深层的原因是斯内普刚才的表现让她产生了好奇。在那个孩子11岁走进霍格沃兹的时候她就认识了他，紧接着毕业之后在老校长的担保下同他一起做起了同事。她承认自己还是有一些了解斯内普扭曲的性格，如果不是他杀死了邓布利多，她会非常愿意继续和他做朋友。但在之前几十年的相识中，庞弗雷夫人承认自己从来没有见过斯内普这样紧张过，如此地关心一个人。因此她有小小的好奇，能让斯内普有如此表现的人到底是谁。

所以当庞弗雷跟随在罗蒂的身后出现在卧室门口的时候，要不是她快速地扶住了门框肯定会因为自己的惊讶而跌落在地。

斯内普正坐在床边，拉着床上躺着的人的一只手，弯下腰轻柔地在那人耳边说着什么。如果说这个流露出温柔的斯内普惊讶到了她，那么当男人起身，她真正看清了床上躺着的是谁的时候，庞弗雷夫人不相信自己的心脏还能再承受下一次这样的刺激。

当然，巫师界的救世主被食死徒抓走的这件事大众并不知道，可是凤凰社里的人还是清楚的，要不然就不会有金斯莱上次惨败的救助行动，也就不会让她这个凤凰社的治疗师那晚偷偷摸摸地离开霍格沃兹去给他们治疗。

但是，为什么，哈利会出现在这里，一个不知名的古老的宅邸？为什么又会是杀了邓布利多的凤凰社的叛徒斯内普在照顾他？为什么看样子哈利一点都不怨恨眼前的这个人，而相反却是相处得极为友好？即使庞弗雷夫人知道去年他们俩其实一起训练度过了一年多的时间，但也不代表着凤凰社的人不憎恨叛徒斯内普，在他背叛杀了邓布利多之后。一时间所有的疑问都涌了上来。

"斯内…西弗勒斯…这…"当庞弗雷夫人再次找回自己之后不由地开口了，她依旧一手紧紧抓住门框，而且自己都没有意识到她已经更改了对斯内普的称呼。

听到了屋里第三个人的声音，哈利瞬间绷紧了全身，他微微抬高了脑袋，当他看清站在门口的是在过去六年给过他无数帮助与照顾的霍格沃兹的女治疗师时，不解地望向斯内普。

西弗勒斯对着哈利笑了一下，并且捏了捏他的手，试图让他放松下来，然后才转向门口，"波比，这就是我需要你治疗的病人，哈利的身体在过去的一段时间遭受了太多咒语的折磨。"

斯内普叹了口气，站起身，将床边的位置让了出来。他知道，自己虽然是一名首屈一指的魔药大师，虽然可以做出或者研制或者发明出各种类型各种功用的魔药，可是身体检查与治疗他并不是一名专家。因此，他才决定冒险带着庞弗雷过来，他无法再耽误哈利的身体了，那个孩子遭受了太多，而且战争还未结束，日后也许要让他承担的还更多。

庞弗雷夫人没有再多问，她快步走到了哈利的床边，举起魔杖开始检查她的这位病人。

哈利闭上了双眼，他知道自己什么都隐瞒不住面前这位优秀的治疗师，而同时让她知道了自己曾遭受的一切的话，他也觉得自己会无法面对她。一只温暖又熟悉的大手放到了他的额头上，虽然又迅速离去，但是这成功地让哈利止住了发颤的身体，他的心也安了下来，西弗勒斯就在身旁陪着他。

随着时间的流逝，一个个咒语不停的投在哈利身体的各个部位，庞弗雷夫人的眉头越皱越紧，而同时她的眼中也闪着泪光。谁忍心这样折磨一个人，更别说是一个还未成年的孩子。

十几分钟之后，庞弗雷夫人终于收起了魔杖，她抬头看了一眼站在床对面的斯内普，给了他一个询问的眼神，对方轻轻点了下头，两个人一前一后离开了卧室，留下哈利一个人静静地躺在这里。

"西弗勒斯，这到底是怎么回事？"刚一进客厅，庞弗雷夫人就忍不住询问了起来。

西弗勒斯露出一个假笑，"波比，请不要问这个问题，我是不会告诉你的。你的任务只是治疗好哈利。"

庞弗雷夫人不满地瞪着斯内普，可是对方的倔强她知道的是一清二楚，"那么，至少告诉我，"说到这里，庞弗雷夫人用力地深吸了一口气，"哈利身上遭受的这些都…都是…"最终这句话也是没有说完。

斯内普沉默了半天，悲伤地向楼上望了一眼，然后点了点头。

"真不敢相信！"庞弗雷夫人不由提高了声音，她现在愤怒极了，在上一次治疗金斯莱等一群敖罗时她就对食死徒的残忍感到发指，而现在这些全部都作用在了一个孩子身上，怎能不叫她更加愤怒。

"波比，什么都不要问，只要治好他。"

庞弗雷夫人看了斯内普很久很久，最后终于轻轻地点了一下头，向二楼的卧室走去。

哈利躺在床上，他知道自己所遭受的一切那个女巫都能检查出来。而这时她正同斯内普在客厅说着什么。哈利发现自己完全不想知道那两个巫师讨论的内容，他讨厌让人知道自己曾经受到的那些折磨，这时他发现自己心里有一小部分恨起斯内普来了，是他叫来了那个女巫，是他将自己的痛苦又展示在了另一个人的面前。

所以当门再次开启的时候，哈利依旧紧闭着双眼，他根本不想看到庞弗雷夫人眼中流露出来的同情。

又忙忙碌碌了一个多小时，庞弗雷夫人的脸上都有了密密地一层汗珠，"哈利，你身体所有的外伤我都已经治愈好了，至于内伤我相信西弗勒斯的魔药会是更好的治疗。而你的…你的背后…"庞弗雷夫人说到这里艰难地吞咽了一下，同时她也看到哈利的眉毛痛苦地皱在了一起，她想自己这一辈子也许都无法忘记哈利背后的这个被刻在肉内的丑陋的黑魔标记了，"我已经做过了基础的消炎以及缝合，西弗勒斯会用白鲜涂在上面的，而同时我也教会给他了一个咒语，专门针对缝合后的伤口，可以让它们不留疤。"

即使听到了自己的后背会完好平整，哈利的眉头依旧没有解开，庞弗雷夫人知道，那个标记以及这么多天在地牢中的折磨不仅仅留在了哈利的身体上，更留在了他的心间。并不是身体上恢复如初之后，这个男孩也会恢复如初，他的心灵的伤害更深。可是目前最重要的还是治愈好他的身体。

"还有，哈利。"庞弗雷夫人轻柔地说道，"我需要你一会先喝下一剂胡椒提神剂，让自己恢复一点魔力，然后变形到你的阿尼玛格斯形态。你知道，野生灵马有着强大的治愈功能。虽然你的阿尼玛格斯并不是野生的，但当你处于阿尼玛格斯形态的时候会多多少少有一些灵马特有的功能，这会有助于你更快速的恢复。"

哈利没有回答，但是他却轻轻地点了一下头。庞弗雷夫人满意地笑了一下，然后看了一眼刚才就一直站在门口没有说一句话地魔药大师，轻点了一下头，离开了卧室。

"哈利。"魔药大师来到床边，哈利依旧闭着眼睛，他相信这个男孩一定听到了他的脚步声，可是等待了许久，男孩都没有睁开双眼的欲望，因此他先唤出了声。

哈利挣扎了许久，他的眼皮颤抖着，最终还是睁开了，带着复杂的神情紧紧地盯着斯内普。

斯内普叹出一口气，他有点懂那个眼神，但又不是全懂。那里面有感激，有信任，但同时也有抱怨，有不解。

"一忘皆空她。"盯着看了许久，哈利终于张开了干涸的双唇。

斯内普抬了抬眉毛，什么也没说，他只是不带表情地看着哈利。

从哈利的面部看不出任何神情，更猜不到他的内心，他已经收起了刚才那种复杂的眼神，现在也正一脸面无表情地看着西弗勒斯，"她不能知道你的身份…"

"你不相信波比？"斯内普相信这不是哈利刚才那个要求的根本原因，更何况他并没有向庞弗雷夫人透露他的身份，"而且我没有打算向她说明我真正的身份。"

哈利痛苦地皱起了双眉，为什么斯内普这个混蛋从来都不愿意让事情好办一些，他也知道自己刚才的那个只是一个借口，他也相信斯内普是不会冒险公开自己的身份问题的，只是他不愿意暴露自己的弱点，他不愿意讲出想这样做的真正原因。

"我相信她。只是…"哈利痛苦地扭过头，断开了与斯内普的视线交流，"只是…我…我不能…求你了，西弗勒斯，一忘皆空她…"说完痛苦地闭上了双眼，一滴泪水从眼角顺着鬓角流到了枕头上。

那一声乞求在斯内普的心里激起了很大的涟漪，他感到自己的心随着哈利的那一声_求你了，西弗勒斯_仿佛碎成了千万片。他明白哈利为什么想要这样做，痛苦的屈辱与折磨，他不愿意再让更多的人知道，想到这里斯内普仿佛明白了刚才没看懂的复杂眼神中那抹抱怨暗含的意思了。没有再说什么，斯内普离开了卧室。

当斯内普将庞弗雷夫人送回霍格沃兹之后，再次幻影移形回来。他来到了哈利的卧室，男孩并没有躺在床上，展现在他面前的是一只黑色的灵马，正卧在壁炉前的地毯上熟睡着。

斯内普感到欣慰，最起码哈利有意愿想要再次恢复健康，也许男孩的内心深处并没有放弃。等到他再次恢复以后是要找机会好好同他谈一谈，不能让地牢那段阴影总是悬挂在男孩的头顶。

对罗蒂交代了所有需要注意的事项，以及魔药服用的顺序和时间，并叮嘱有任何事情立刻通知他。在这之后，斯内普再次幻影移形走了，他还有另一份工作需要操心，怎样在丢失了哈利之后暴怒的黑魔王手下保证自己不要被折磨的太厉害。当然，这一次的折磨怕是所有的食死徒都逃不过去了，不管是真的有罪还是毫不知情。

~Ooo~ooO~

_伏地魔血红的双眼怒视着他，抬高的手臂指向他，嘴里一遍遍仿佛永__不停歇地念着'钻心剜骨'，他高声嘶叫，左右翻滚，只是望着伏地魔的那双眼睛从不退缩。终于，犹如解脱般地，他看到了一道绿光从魔杖的尖端射出，在那一刻他看到了自己的父亲与母亲，看到了邓布利多，微笑着等待着那抹绿光染上自己的身躯。_

_贝拉是疯狂的代名词，她是伏地魔最忠实的奴仆，阿兹卡班十几年的囚禁__更加是磨掉了她作为人的最后一点心性。再次站在伏地魔身后，跪在伏地魔脚边的贝拉已成了真真正正恶魔的化身。她只为了折磨而生，只为了伏地魔的欢乐而活。一次次千奇百怪花样繁多的折磨咒语袭在他的身上，经受了太多，千疮百孔的身体对于那些疼痛早已都感受不到了。_

_卢修斯晃动着身体，他可以感到自己仿佛被撕裂了__，就在身后那个铂金巫师挺身进来的那一瞬。没有任何快感，为了方便仅有的一点点润滑，加上身后那人脱口而出的猥琐言语。他身体却只能麻木地接受一下又一下进进出出的侵犯，血和精液粘糊糊地粘在大腿上，被使用过的身体废弃地丢在墙角。_

_一具已经不能称之为身体的身体一下一下艰难地爬向他，手指抠着地面，双腿因为骨头的断裂被拖在了后面，在泥地上留下两道又深又重的印子。那抓住他裤脚的干枯的血肉模糊的手仿佛是来自地狱般地灼烧着他的身体，那一声声痛苦的惨叫以及希翼的哀求仿佛是来自天堂的欢歌刺激着他的神经。那两个词脱口而出之后才明白什么叫做覆水难收。_

斯内普焦急地在地窖来回踱着步子，还有半个小时，那剂正在坩埚里熬制的魔药就能装瓶了。

自上次庞弗雷夫人到庄园去给哈利检查过之后已经过了三天了，男孩一直都是在昏迷中度过的。虽然他已经加大了剂量，并且试了无梦魔药，可是男孩依旧不安，即使是阿尼玛格斯的形态，也能发现他在睡梦中颤抖着身体，四肢有着轻微的抽搐。

斯内普再次为自己拥有高超的魔药技能而骄傲。在黑魔王那样愤怒的惩罚下，他有着自己发明的中和钻心剜骨副作用的魔药，因此这时的他才能有精力照顾那个身心创伤的男孩。

当哈利化身为阿尼玛格斯形态的时候，曾经遍布他整个后背巨大丑陋的黑魔标记也正横卧在灵马的背脊上。斯内普每天都会亲自将白鲜以及强力去疤膏均匀地涂抹在灵马黑黝黝地背上，并配合着庞弗雷夫人教的平复如初咒，然后温柔地抚摸着他，试图让他能安下心来进入梦乡。

三天，男孩身上的伤痛已经全部愈合好了，只是他的心中那破碎了的洞却无法用魔药填补。中午的时候罗蒂过来告诉他，哈利终于从三天的昏迷中醒了过来，然后男孩变回到人体状态，罗蒂按照魔药大师的吩咐，再次喂给了男孩一剂魔药，之后哈利又昏昏沉沉地跌倒床上睡着了。

半个小时过后斯内普小心翼翼地将魔药倒入他的私人药瓶里，然后像对待一个宝贝似的收入怀中，急匆匆地向霍格沃兹防御咒的边缘走去。

哈利的手攥成拳头紧紧拉扯着身下的床单，只有被子的一角挂在他的身上，而其余的大部分都已掉到了地上，裸露在外面的双腿痉挛抽搐着，嘴里也发着含糊不清的癔语，头发由于忍受疼痛而出的汗珠而黏在了头上，枕头也在男孩不安地翻滚中移到了床的另一侧，不再起到它的作用了。

这就是斯内普出现在卧室门口看到的情景。

轻轻叹了口气，斯内普走了进去，先给了男孩一个清洁咒，清洁了粘腻在身上潮湿衣服的汗渍，然后拉起被子轻轻搭在男孩的身上。他站在床边看了很久，哈利仿佛在忍受着折磨似的，睡的一点也不踏实。斯内普轻轻坐在床头，扶起哈利靠在自己身上，然后小心翼翼地拿出自己刚酿制好的魔药，又小心翼翼地给他喂下。魔药立刻起了作用，哈利紧绷的身体有了微微放松，也不再不安地扭动。斯内普又拍了拍男孩的背，直到他再次沉沉地睡过去。之后他移正了枕头的位置，轻柔地将哈利放回到床上，掖好被角，轻声轻脚地走了出去。

斯内普的眉头依旧紧蹙着，他已经有许多日，确切来说应该是自哈利那天被由卢修斯率领的他也参与到其中的抓捕小队带到黑魔王的面前之时起，眉头就再也没有舒展过。

虽然知道他身份的人还有他的教子，可是德拉科毕竟是一个从小在温室中长大的之后又被送到了象牙塔中有千万人宠爱的贵族少爷，即使他选择了一条艰难的道路，可是他也还是个孩子。斯内普不能自私地去找他的教子来分担自己的痛苦，相反他还需要时不时关注德拉科，解决好那个孩子的危机。剩下唯一一个可以考虑的人就是阿不思了。可是那个老人已经死了，虽然有他的肖像还可以交谈对话，可是那个邓布利多只有着逝世前的记忆，对其后发展的所有事情却帮不到一点忙。所以这一回哈利被抓，老巫师虽然着急但也无可奈何。

斯内普一个人承担着。现在他迫切需要的是哈利能重新振作起来。

如果只有伏地魔或者贝拉单纯的折磨，斯内普相信哈利能挺得过去，绝对可以支撑到他们的救援，并且那种折磨还能激起哈利心头的恨，他将会在战斗中更加勇猛。可是真正邪恶的却是卢修斯。一想到那个巫师以那种方式玷污了哈利的纯洁，无论是身体上的还是心灵上的，斯内普都感觉到内心有一团火在缓缓上升，逼迫着他想要将魔杖对准自己曾经的学长念出那可以闪现出绿光的两个词。

强奸，于谁的身上发生这种事情，都是相当可怕的。斯内普永远也忘不了当初从自己教子的口中得知这件事时候的震惊愤怒与难过。好在哈利不是一个女孩子，这个社会也不再像中世纪拥有那样变态的贞节观。只是无论怎样，斯内普都知道，这件事一定会在哈利的心里留下抹不去的伤害。虽然严重但却不致命。

最厉害最致命的要算是卢修斯的最后一击，他完完全全战胜了男孩，如果说强奸只是身体上的玷污，那么杀人就要是心灵上的玷污，这比身体上的侵略更加恐怖。哈利是善良的，在他的心里，真正想要杀的应该只有黑魔王与贝拉两个人吧，对其他的食死徒他都不忍心说出不可饶恕咒。而且哈利也是纯洁的，无论他怎样研究接触黑魔法都不会沉浸在里面而无可自拔。然而，就是这样的哈利，现在却出于自己的意愿用死咒结束了一个他声称要保护的麻瓜的生命。斯内普明白，在咒语出口的那一瞬间，曾经的那个哈利就已经死了。

卢修斯那个杂种给了哈利最有力的一击。即使现在救出了男孩，相信他心里的创伤也一时说不定永远也无法恢复。

就在斯内普愁眉不展想不出任何办法的时候，他听见了书房身后的门被轻轻地推开了。

哈利轻轻推开了门，犹如一个幽灵一般的脚不沾地地走到他的身前。男孩只穿了一件长及大腿中部的衬衣。当哈利走到离斯内普还有一步距离的时候站住了，这一系列动作斯内普没有动也没有说话，只是看着哈利。从男孩的脸上看不到一点表情，斯内普对于哈利这时的目的一无所知。

_是何时起，男孩已经长得这么高了，再有三英寸就要赶上自己__的身高了_。斯内普看着眼前的哈利，心中这样想到。

自从推开了书房的大门哈利的眼睛就没有离开过斯内普，可是虽然四目相对，斯内普依旧从那双绿眸中读不出一点信息，那里仿佛一口深井，望不到底，即使扔一颗小石子下去，你也看不到涟漪，连叮咚的一声脆响都听不到。

两个人就这样隔了一步相望着，没人迈步，也没人开口。

最后还是哈利先动了。

男孩抬起了自己的双手来到胸前，那里有着衬衣上所有七颗扣子中唯一被系上的一颗，然后在左右手配合的两下动作之后，那颗扣子也脱离了扣眼的束缚。

斯内普收敛了刚刚男孩一进来他表现出的询问的神情，他这时也像男孩一样面无表情，眼睛也透露不出任何信息。他只是直盯盯地看着男孩动作，没有任何出手阻拦的意思。

再次抬高双手，将衬衣自肩头缓缓拉下，然后松手，任其滑落在地。刚刚包裹在衬衣中的哈利这时赤裸地将自己完完全全呈现在了斯内普的面前。

"抱我！"哈利干巴巴地命令，声音中不带一丝感情。

斯内普仍然没有任何动作，他克制着自己将衬衣捡起再套回到男孩身上的冲动。

两个人的眼睛依旧没有离开对方，但那里面仍然什么也没有。

"抱我！"哈利的声音又稍稍高了一些，并且也不易察觉地向前挪动了一点。

斯内普还是没有任何动作。

突然哈利将两人之间的那一步距离缩短成零。他微微仰头，高度刚好将自己的唇压到了斯内普的唇上。他的双手环住斯内普的脖颈，将他努力拉向自己。

对于这个突如其来的吻斯内普没有感到惊讶。哈利用他的双唇狠命碾压着自己的，并且用牙齿啃咬着。斯内普没有回应，他任由哈利在他的唇上为所欲为。事实上如果来客观评价一下，这根本就不能称之为吻，至少斯内普没有将这看做是吻。

哈利终于放开了斯内普的双唇，那里已经微微有些肿胀，并且残留在上面的唾液在光线的照耀下清晰可见。哈利一路来到斯内普的耳边，在他的脸颊上留下了一条湿漉漉的痕迹。以耳语的音量诱惑着，"上我！"

随着话语，哈利将自己的下身在斯内普的身上摩擦，而且为了方便还抬起了一条腿勾住了斯内普的身体。

对于哈利这一系列的行为斯内普始终保持无动于衷。

终于斯内普的这种不作为惹恼了哈利，他一把推开了斯内普，后者被突如其来的推力向后倒退了两步。哈利双颊绯红，眼底终于可以看到一点怒火，他大声向斯内普嘶吼着，"该死的，斯内普，你他妈的到底怎么了，我让你上我！干我！操我！鸡奸我！他妈的你到底是哪一句听不明白吗？"

斯内普听懂了，哈利的这句话不仅包含着长久以来无处发泄的愤怒，更重要的是这句话背后所隐含的那种求救的悲哀。斯内普感到心痛，他无法不理会这种求救。

这一回是斯内普向前迈进缩短了两个人之间的距离。他一手抓住哈利的肩膀将其转了个个，然后拉向自己紧紧地钳制在怀中，另一只手没有任何预警地一下子握住了男孩已半勃起的阴茎。

既然哈利向他求救了，他就不会坐视不理，他也就不会让男孩中途退缩。

快速地套弄，没过多久，男孩就在他的手中快速又有力地达到了高潮。

这只是一次释放，一次发泄，无关性，无关爱，也无关感情。

斯内普迅速施了一个无仗的清洁咒，弄干净了男孩还有自己的右手。然后招来掉在地上的衬衣，小心翼翼地给瘫倒在自己怀里的男孩穿上。然后搂着男孩来到写字台后面的皮椅，让男孩坐在自己的大腿上，将男孩紧紧地搂在怀里。

一开始哈利仿佛还在刚刚释放过后的高空中没有着陆，但没过一会，斯内普就听见了嘤嘤的哭声，男孩缩在他的怀中。隔着衣服，他都可以感到胸前湿了一片。但斯内普并没有在意，他轻轻拍抚着哈利的后背，以防他闷在那里哭泣的时候憋住。

"对…对…对不起。"在哭泣了好一会之后，哈利断断续续的话语闷闷地传了出来，"刚…刚才，我没…没想…想那样…做的。"

"嘘。"西弗勒斯在哈利的耳边轻语，手上轻抚的动作没有停下来，"乖孩子，不用道歉。你需要一次释放，无论是怎样的形式。现在，想哭就哭出来，没有关系，我会一直在这里的。"

这句保证犹如一个信号，刚才还被压抑地啜泣声立刻变成了嚎嚎大哭。哈利哭出了自己这么多年的委屈，这么多年的不安，这么多年的恐惧，这么多年的失落，这么多年的痛苦，这么多年的绝望。他仿佛像又重新经历了一边自己的人生，这一次，西弗勒斯站在他的身边，陪着他。

哭声持续了半个多小时才慢慢地小了下来，最后终于变成了轻声的呜咽，再然后是偶尔的抽泣。斯内普的手一直都没有离开哈利的背，没有停下轻抚的动作，即使他的手已经酸痛到没有了知觉。

"来，把这个喝了。"斯内普递给了哈利一瓶魔药。

哈利什么也没问乖乖地喝了下去，将空瓶子还给了魔药大师。然后动了动身体，找了个更舒适的位置，头枕在斯内普的肩上，手里依旧紧紧地攥着斯内普的衣服。魔药刚刚滑过喉咙，哈利就感觉因为长时间哭泣而产生的头痛顿时得到了缓解，而且哭喊造成的口腔内唾液的异常分泌也得到了解决。

"想要谈谈吗？"斯内普柔声地问道，轻轻地晃动着身体。

哈利听到这句话一下子又将脸埋藏进了斯内普的脖颈，呼吸有了微微加重，这对于他来说不是个容易的话题。斯内普耐心地等待着，他知道这个孩子现在正在进行着艰难的思想斗争。毕竟脆弱是经不起暴露的。

最终哈利还是将头探了出来，重新枕回到斯内普的肩头，不可察觉地点了下头算是做了回答。

虽然没有声音，但是斯内普感觉到了从肩膀上传来的重量微微地移动了几下，他知道男孩是答应了。但是许久过去了，哈利依旧没有张口，斯内普也没有开口，他只是耐心地等待着。

"你想谈些什么呢？"男孩沙哑的声音艰难响起。

"这由你决定，哈利。任何你想告诉我的，任何你想这个时候说的，都可以。我不会打断你的，但我会仔细地聆听。"斯内普用从未有过的温柔说道。

之后又是一阵沉默，仿佛哈利正在整理自己的思绪。

"你知道佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父曾经告诉我，我的父母都是出车祸死去的吗？直到十一岁我才从海格那里知道了我父母真正的死因，才知道他们其实是英雄，而之前佩妮姨妈一直都告诉我我的父亲并不是好人。不过我想你肯定会认同我姨妈的这个看法的。说到海格，你知道海格视龙如命吗？他在我一年级的时候偷偷养过一条龙，当然那是违法的，最后我们写信给了查理，让他把龙带走了，不过那个时候德拉科那个讨厌鬼居然去麦格教授那里告我们的状。好在麦格教授秉公处事，德拉科也同样被扣了分罚了服务…"

哈利滔滔不绝地讲着一些无关紧要的小事，斯内普明白其实这些都不是这个男孩现在想要说的，也不是这时他想要听的，可是他没有打断男孩，而是让他继续说下去。

"我想念我的父母，虽然我只和他们生活了一年，实际上我连他们的样子都不知道，如果不是后来看到了照片的话。我渴望他们能在我身边，问我晚上想吃什么，问我需不需要再加一件衣服，训斥我的每一个冒险行为，自豪于我的每一次成功。所以这就是为什么我会那么在意西里斯，他是我的教父，他是我唯一的亲人，他关心我在意我。那种我从来没有感受过的温暖与关怀。只是我自己的一个错误将西里斯送进了现在这种境地。

"你知道我曾经恨过邓布利多教授吗？他总是对我隐瞒一切，而且在我每次怀疑你的时候他总是笑着坚定地告诉我他信任你，让我也信任你。你知道我曾经怀疑是你对我下了咒并且想要盗窃魔法石吗？好在我曾经的怀疑都是错的，你是那么强大，真不敢相信要是你站在了我的对立面，我是否还能从这场战争中活下来。现在我很高兴我选择了信任你，事实证明，你值得这样的信任。"

哈利在斯内普的怀中不安地动了一下，斯内普明白，男孩的话语越来越接近了。

"很小的时候我曾幻想过 – 因为那时的生活太糟糕了 – 我是一个不一样的孩子，如同童话故事般的，会有谁来解救我逃出徳思礼一家的囚笼。没想到这还真是发生在了我的身上。可是当我走进了巫师世界之后，我困惑了，我不知道，面对我的名气，我到底是该高兴还是该害怕。我只是一个初来乍到的十一岁的小男孩，可是每个人看到的都只是我那个著名的闪电标志以及击败了伏地魔的光辉壮举。我时常在想，我愿意用我现在所拥有的一切名气来换取父母的性命以及正常的生活。可是那时的我还是那么的小，在所有人崇拜的眼光中飘了起来，双眼也盲目了起来，仿佛只能欣赏那些赞扬我的人们。这就是我为何如此恨你，不光是因为你对我的态度，实际上更是因为只有你才看懂了我真正的渴求，给了我一个正常学生而不是救世主般光彩照人的课堂生活。我想，我的潜意识里在害怕，因为你懂我。我的好奇心，伏地魔奴仆们狡猾的计划，邓布利多教授的好意隐瞒，这些一起导致了我几乎每年都会遇到一桩危难，而每一次又都是在你们的保护下才活了下来。我知道我自己的任务，我并不后悔，如果我最后在这场战争中牺牲了的话，只要伏地魔被除掉，只要巫师世界可以恢复往日的和平。所以我努力训练自己，让自己成长，变得更强。

"魂器的任务并不简单，就连邓布利多教授都送了命，我一直并不相信自己能够完成它，甚至觉得这个比直接站在伏地魔的面前与他对决还要困难。但是，我不是一个人在完成这个任务，赫敏那么聪明，她竟然能想到从另一个角度，一个常人容易忽视的角度解决了魂器这个问题。

"我一直都小心翼翼，可是虽然被捉到了伏地魔的面前，我依旧没有绝望。我相信你们一定会想办法救我出去的。虽然伏地魔折磨我，贝拉折磨我，可是这一切我都可以忍受下来，毕竟我曾经与伏地魔面对面过，我曾经已经忍受过他的折磨。我顽强地抵抗着，我不会服输，保留着一线希望等待着你们的救援。直到，卢修斯·马尔福…"

说到这里，哈利的声音再次哽咽了。他深呼吸了好几次才继续下去。

"我从来没有想过卢修斯会用那样一种方式惩罚我，我身体忍受着他的侵犯，心里已经空荡荡地什么都想不了了。那时的我只有一个想法，日后一定不会放过卢修斯·马尔福，我要让他在我的魔杖下遭受比我现在所遭受的还要千百倍的痛。他以为玷污了我身体的纯洁，夺走了我的处子之身，我就会崩溃，我就会像个娘们似的哭哭啼啼，放弃希望？他错了，那一刻，我感到的只有仇恨，我感到的只有从牢房里出去并且日后将自己所遭受的悲痛全部讨要回来！只是我那时不知道，我的不屈服竟然为自己迎来了致命的一击。

"可笑的，我杀了人！我，巫师世界的救世主，打倒伏地魔的黄金男孩，以保护麻瓜为任务之一的格兰芬多，竟然举起魔杖对着一个毫无还手之力什么过错也没有麻瓜念出了死咒。没有任何借口可以用了。曾经，我还可以骗自己说，戈德里克虽然是因我而死，可他是被伏地魔杀的，西里斯虽然是为了到魔法部去救我，可他是被贝拉的恶咒击中的。我可以说伏地魔以及他的食死徒们要为这些死伤负责，我可以骗自己说我不需要太自责太内疚，这一切都不是我的错，全是伏地魔的。可这一次呢，还有什么借口可以骗过去呢，魔杖是在我的手中，咒语也是我念的，人就在我的眼前被绿光击中。是我当时恍惚了？是我当时被蛊惑了？还是我当时情不自禁没把持住？全都是胡扯！只有事实才是千古不变的真理。就.是.**我！哈利****·****波特！杀****.****人****.****了！**

"你是否知道当你把庞弗雷夫人叫来替我疗伤的时候我有多么的恨你，她可以从检查中知道一切，我所有的屈辱。我知道你是为了我的身体，可是我还是抑制不住的去恨你，你无情地将我赤裸地暴露在了另一个人的面前。

"一忘皆空是一个多么好的咒语！之前的金斯莱与敖罗们可以在我的一忘皆空下忘记那沾染了黑魔法的分裂守护神的邪恶黑暗咒语，让他们的灵魂继续纯净。庞弗雷夫人也可以在你的一忘皆空下忘记曾经看到的一切，一切施加在我身上的暴行，一切可以暴露出我脆弱的证据。那么我呢，我是否也可以有幸能得到一个一忘皆空，让我忘记伏地魔，忘记贝拉，忘记卢修斯，忘记战争，甚至忘记巫师界。

"我很懦弱，我一点配不上格兰芬多的勇敢。我想要逃避，我不想再走下去了。那种噩梦，来自于伏地魔，来自于食死徒，更来自于杀人后的心惊。那种每每一闭眼曾经死在我魔杖下的人的笑脸就会出现在我的面前，继续咧嘴笑着，而她的脸上身上到处都是血，我听得见她的尖叫声，刺耳的高声的诱人的，她带着笑脸的痛苦叫声就如同来自于地狱的召唤，我多么想跟着她一起走掉。是不是当我和她发出一样频率的叫声时，我就会觉得世界安静下来了？是不是当我和她带上一样的笑脸时，我就会觉得那种表情才叫做正常？"

哈利说道这里又嘤嘤地低声哭了起来，就在斯内普以为哈利结束的时候，男孩再次开口了。

"我已经不再纯洁了，我的身体不纯洁了，我的灵魂更是不纯洁了。被污染了的，我可以看到地狱燃烧的烈火，可以听到魔鬼在我耳边的呼唤。我还能做些什么，除了赎清我身上这么多的罪孽。我想要惩罚我自己，我想要接受惩罚，我想要接受肉体上的疼痛，能让我忘记心灵上的疼痛，即使那只是暂时的忘却。可同时，我又是如此的恐惧。我害怕地狱的熊熊烈火，我害怕任何施加在身体上的惩罚。我是有罪的，我如此的害怕我的有罪之身。我会被人唾弃，被人遗忘，被人咒骂。可是我这个已经被污染了的不洁之身和灵魂还有谁会接纳呢？除了你。所以我刚刚才做出那样的事情，一方面想要接受那样的处罚，一方面想要你接受肮脏的我。如果你也拒绝了我的话…你是对的，那只是一场释放，就如同过后的哭泣一样。"

哈利以一声深深的叹息结束了他的话语。

斯内普在男孩讲述的时候紧紧地握着他的一只手，这时他用力地捏了一下以示自己一直在认真的倾听。

"首先，哈利，我要你自己对自己说，'我并不肮脏，无论是身体上还是心灵上'。"

哈利怀疑地看着斯内普，没有开口。但是斯内普一直盯着他，终于在对方真挚的不可退让的目光中，哈利小声地嘟囔了一遍斯内普刚说的话，但是他的眼中依然写满了怀疑。

"哈利，你还记得去年你差点杀了德拉科之后，与阿不思的几次谈话吗？"得到了男孩点头的回答，斯内普继续下去，"你知道在战争中免不了会杀人，如果你不用死咒的话，对方就会将你杀死。所以，那个时候阿不思就已经在教你怎样面对杀戮。"

"可是…"

"我知道你想说什么。"斯内普打断了男孩的话，"你是说那是面对疯狂的食死徒，而不是对一个普通麻瓜？"再次得到男孩点头的回答，"是的，你说的没错。"

许久，斯内普都没有再发出一个单词。他艰难地吞咽了一下，润滑他干涸的嗓子，为了他接下来的话语。

"你知道我第一次杀人是什么时候吗？"

哈利瞬间睁大了双眼，不可思议地盯着对方。

斯内普没有逃离，他迎上了哈利的目光，"那时我刚满十六岁，比现在的你还要小一岁。当我提出要加入食死徒阵营的时候。黑魔王在我的面前杀死了我的父亲，我并不动容，因为他从来就没有尽过一天父亲的责任。然后他丢给了我一个麻瓜，让我表演给他看，算作是加入阵营的礼物。"

说到这里斯内普戛然而止，他没有继续描述下去自己究竟是怎样娱乐伏地魔从而使自己成功走入了那个队伍。哈利也没有追问下去，他从斯内普的眼中看到了深深的悲伤与倦悔。此时的哈利突然感到，自己刚刚所说的一切，斯内普都是能懂得，因为他们有着一样的经历。

"那并不是我唯一的一次杀戮。直到一年之后我才意识到自己犯了多么大的一个错误。我乞求回头，阿不思给了我这个机会。我每日都在遭受内心的谴责，为了我曾经杀害折磨的那些人。只有做好这个工作，只有结束这场战争，我才能赎清曾经犯的罪。"

"不，西弗勒斯，你已经做了更多的了，你的罪早已都赎清了。"哈利抬起一只手轻轻地捂上了斯内普的双唇。

斯内普无力地笑了一下，移开了哈利的手，"那么我的新罪呢，我杀了阿不思。"

想到这个事实，哈利的心再次抽痛起来了。可是他知道那是阿不思自己的选择，为了战争所做的自我牺牲，西弗勒斯不应该承担任何罪过，"不，那不是你的错，那是邓布利多校长强加于你的，那是他自己的选择。你不应该背负这份内疚。"

斯内普拉起了哈利的手，目光坚定地看着那双绿眸，"你说我不需要承担杀死阿不思的罪过，那是他自己的选择。那么你呢，死亡也是那个麻瓜的选择，你也只不过是执行了她的愿望。为何你却自己看不到，要用这种罪恶感惩罚折磨自己。如果你认为我不应该背负杀死阿不思的这份自责，那么你也不应该背负杀死麻瓜的这份内疚。我们都只不过遵照了他们的意愿而已。"

哈利低下了头不再言语，他的内心在挣扎，可是却依然不能说服自己接受。

"你是杀了人，而且还是一个普通的麻瓜。我虽然不能说这全是黑魔王的错，但是他也并不是全无责任。那个麻瓜的死亡，不仅仅是因为你，你也只不过是她在通向死亡之路的最后一道关卡，当你这里打开，她就真正死亡了。可是你有没有想过，如果没有前面各个关卡的推动，她怎么会来到你这最后一个关卡呢。"哈利欲将反驳，斯内普却摇了摇头，"你是念了死咒，但却是因为她向你要求了，归根到底你只不过是完成了她的一个心愿，你尊重了她的选择，即使这种选择是葬送掉了你自己灵魂的纯洁。可是，恰是这种选择，让我觉得你更加的纯洁善良。你不忍看着那人受折磨，所以给了她死亡的解脱。她之所以向你祈求死亡，是因为贝拉疯狂的折磨。贝拉之所以疯狂的折磨她，是因为伏地魔的命令。伏地魔之所以这样命令，是因为他憎恨麻瓜是因为他想制服你是因为他想称霸世界。所以，那个麻瓜的死，是众多原因导致的。而你，也只不过是在前面种种的结果下的受害者而已。"

哈利表情复杂地看着斯内普，看样子他并没有被说服，他还是放不下心中的那个恶魔。斯内普深深地叹了一口气，继续说道。

"哈利，我不能说你是完全无罪的，毕竟最后送给她死咒的是你。"斯内普看到哈利的身体一下子绷紧了。如果这就是哈利想要的，如果他就是放不开自己，如果他一定要认定自己是有罪的，那么斯内普决定成全这个男孩，毕竟他了解这种心情，只有自己被定罪了心里才会好受一些，才不会背负更加沉重的阴影，才不会被随后而来的内疚自责更深痛的折磨。"那么，你是否愿意带着这种罪责活下去，在今后的生活中同我一起努力赎罪，为了弥补我们曾经犯下的错误？"

哈利的眼睛睁大了，他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着斯内普，而后者的表情是一脸的严肃。哈利看了许久，除了认真，别的什么都没有了。

猛然扑向前，哈利一下子抱住了斯内普的脖子，拼命地点头。

_他还有机会，他还可以赎罪。_

这场战争的胜利就是他们俩的救赎。

~Ooo~ooO~

在第二天一整天，哈利依旧表现的相当脆弱，他寸步不离地跟在斯内普的身边，仿佛只有呆在这里才能感到足够的安全。他什么也不干，只要是能看到斯内普，感受到斯内普的气息，他就心满意足了。斯内普默许了哈利的这种行为，他理解哈利的这种脆弱。所以整整一天他放弃了原来的计划，放下了自己手头的工作，陪在哈利的身边。

说两个人足足呆了一整天，可是却几乎连一句话都没有说，但那种沉寂渐渐安定了哈利的心。

吃饭的时候哈利会将凳子端到斯内普的身边，而不是像以前一样坐在他的对面。在院子里散步的时候他会乖乖地走在斯内普的身边，而斯内普会轻轻地拉着他的手。在书房斯内普坐下看书的时候他会将身体缩成一团安安静静地躺在斯内普的身边，而斯内普的手则有意无意地抚摸过他的发丝。就连晚上睡觉哈利抱着枕头出现在另一间屋子的时候，迎接他的也是斯内普张开了被角的欢迎以及一个温暖的怀抱。

这一天。哈利可以感到他是在被关爱着的，他可以交出自己的一切。西弗勒斯感到他是被信任着的，他可以给予自己的所有。

哈利不怕自己的这种脆弱暴露在斯内普的面前，而相反正因为他抛弃了所有，将自己完全地呈现在了斯内普的面前，他感到温暖，不再是隔着一层外皮带来的温暖，而是直接作用在他身上的。他信任着斯内普，他知道斯内普能理解他的感受，斯内普能照顾他的身心，斯内普能保护他的脆弱。

哈利第一次体会到全身心的相信一个人，而那个人也给予了他同等的信任，这种感觉竟然是这样的美好，好到他想一直沉溺在里面永不出来。

之后的几天哈利静静的思考，他想着那天晚上自己的失控，想着那天晚上西弗勒斯共情的理解，想着今后选择所走上的赎罪之路，想着战争可能的激烈与结局。

斯内普放任了他去，他没有强迫哈利，只是在哈利需要他的时候提供默默的支持，有时会是一记不常有的笑容，有时会是手与手相牵的轻轻触碰，有时会是一个窒息般的紧紧拥抱，有时就只是简简单单的存在。他知道哈利身体上的伤虽然已经全部康复了，可是他需要静下来细细思考，然后才能回到格里莫去。经过了这一切，再次回到战场上的将是一个不一样的哈利·波特。

"哈利，已经中午了，快点吃饭了。"西弗勒斯轻轻地推开了书房的门，召唤男孩来吃饭。

这已经是哈利连续三天将自己泡在书房众多的图书中了，而男孩这时并没有像以往那样用魔杖召唤书本，而是变形出了一个梯子，这会正坐在梯子的最顶端，手上拿着一张纸皱着眉头静静地沉思着。

"西弗勒斯，你说巫师世界，夜晚孩子们听的那些睡前故事是真是假？"哈利食不知味地咽下口中的饭，若有所思地问道。刚刚从书房中出来，一直到都来到了饭桌前，双手都拿上了刀叉，饭菜也已送到了口中，哈利还在研究着什么。

"恩？"斯内普抬了抬眉毛，不理解哈利这样问的意思。

听到斯内普的疑问，哈利收回了目光看了魔药大师一眼，"我是说，在麻瓜世界我们听到的睡前故事，像安徒生童话或者格林童话，都是作者杜撰的，但也不乏现实的原形。所以我想问，魔法世界的睡前故事是杜撰出来的还是确有其事而以此改编的？"

虽然哈利是在麻瓜世界长大的，但是不代表在巫师世界生活了七年之后他没听过那些故事。在他刚进霍格沃兹不久，那时还是一个十一岁的孩子，当罗恩和纳威在寝室讨论某些故事里的人物时，像跳跳埚，倒霉骑士，兔子巴比蒂，他发现自己一个也不清楚，所以当时硬是缠着罗恩和纳威这两个纯血将他们知道的所有故事都给自己讲了一遍。

"不能一概而论，有些是改编的，有些是杜撰的，而有些却已无法考证了。"

"那么，三兄弟的那个故事呢？"

"你是说，佩弗利尔兄三兄弟和死神的那个故事？"哈利点了点头，而斯内普却歪头想了很久，"这只是一个童话，谁也不知道佩弗利尔兄弟是否存在过，是否是我们巫师们的祖先，或许这只是人们千百年流传下来的美好传说。"

"可是，我有故事中的隐形斗篷！"哈利反驳说道。

斯内普看着哈利没有接话。

哈利仿佛也没想要去等待斯内普答案似的，他低下了头自言自语到，"那么，老魔杖是否也存在呢？"

过了好一会，哈利抬头又盯着斯内普，眼中闪着莫名的光彩，"为什么邓布利多教授的画像在他自己的庄园里没有一个呢？"

斯内普拧了拧眉毛，他从来都搞不清自己的这位导师，摇了摇头算是回答了哈利，他不明白为什么哈利的话题会转换得如此突然。

"那么，你能否将霍格沃兹校长室里邓布利多教授的画像带到这里来呢，我有很重要的事情需要问他。"

仔细盯着男孩的面庞，那里只有着深思熟虑后的严肃认真，然后斯内普点了点头。

一天过后，斯内普将校长室里邓布利多的画像带了过来，哈利见到久违的老巫师有些激动。

"你好啊，哈利。"邓布利多摸了摸自己的白胡子，给了哈利一个灿烂的笑容，然后又抬起头看着房间的阴影处，"你也好啊，西弗勒斯，我的孩子。"回答他的只是从阴影处传来的一声轻哼。邓布利多倒也不介意斯内普的这种态度，他知道这个孩子此时还没有完全地原谅自己。

"邓布利多教授，为什么你不在自己的庄园挂上自己的画像呢？"

"这庄园我已经送给了西弗勒斯和你，她不再是我的了。如果日后你们愿意在自己的家中挂上一幅我的画像，我会相当高兴，时常过来串门的。不过现在，还是算了吧，就算来也只是一间空屋而已，多无聊啊，而且罗蒂制作的美味糖果我也是吃不上了。"说完抿了一口手中的棒棒糖，像是要证明什么一样，而他的这句话得到的是阴影处更大的哼哼声。

哈利也忽略了斯内普的这种态度，他当然明白魔药大师还在为这个老人竟然敢让自己杀了他生着气。"对不起，邓布利多教授，我看了您和格林德沃之间的几封信。当初我并不是有意的，只是它们和您的记忆放在同一个抽屉里，我不由自主地就看了。请您原谅。"哈利说完脸红着羞愧地低下了头。

邓布利多笑出了声，"也许那几封信放在那里就是想让你看到的吧。"白胡子老巫师说的似是而非，既没承认也没否认，但是他没有因为哈利看了那些私人信件而责怪那个男孩。也许他的心中有一部分是想让男孩看到的吧。之前一年有意无意地曾与哈利讲过年轻的自己，自己曾经的野心，自己曾经堕落进黑魔法中无法自拔，自己曾经和格林德沃的密切交往。而这些信件，或许是想让男孩更加了解一些，而不是在知道了这样真实的一个自己后指责后退评判他。

"我不能说我完全懂了，但是最起码我觉得我好似有些理解了。"哈利对着邓布利多点了点头。他记得自己在看过那些信之后，要说对邓布利多和格林德沃之间是这样一种特殊而又暧昧的私人关系感到不惊讶那是假话，但是又不是太过惊讶，毕竟之前面对面的谈话中哈利已经有了一些猜测。他还记得曾经的自己还将格林德沃与邓布利多之间的那种感情拿来与自己和斯内普之间的关系作比较，不过结果却是无极而终。斯内普和他有着相似的经历，斯内普和他互相理解着对方，斯内普和他可以相互舔食伤口。现在斯内普就站在这个房间里，可哈利觉得自己不能再想下去了，但思绪却仿佛脱离了自己的控制似的。

邓布利多眼中闪着光看着哈利若有所思地沉思着，"那么，哈利，你今天找我是什么事？"

哈利感激邓布利多将他从自己那混乱的思绪中解放了出来，"我今天在翻阅一本书的时候，它正夹在书中，我一好奇又打开看了。"哈利的脸再次红了起来，他抱歉地看着老巫师，将手中的一张纸放在画像前端，以致邓布利多能够看清。

那是众多信中的一封，或许可以说是格林德沃写给他的最后一封信了，就是那场著名的比赛过后，在格林德沃被囚禁到监狱之后。非常简短的一封信，连上称呼也不过几十个词而已。

_阿不思，_

_没想到你真的胜利了，不过我又不感到意外。_

_老魔杖再次易主了。_

_盖勒特_

一丝嘲讽的笑容出现在邓布利多的脸上，不过再次想到格林德沃，这笑容中又出现了一丝苦涩。"那么这封信有什么特别的吗？在你看过他之前写过的几封信之后。"邓布利多没有看出这封信为什么值得这个男孩让斯内普特意将他带过来。

"邓布利多教授，信中格林德沃提到的老魔杖就是三兄弟故事中的那根吧？"哈利没有犹豫他直接问出了自己的问题，没有任何拐弯抹角。

墙角的阴影处传来倒吸了一口凉气的惊异声。

邓布利多沉思了好久，他在犹豫着，不过最后他还是点了点头。

在得到了这个答案之后轮到哈利倒吸一口凉气了。

"有什么问题？"墙角阴影处的人问道，他不解哈利为何做这种反应。

哈利垮掉了一样坐在了书桌前的椅子上，低沉地说，"故事里，只要有了老魔杖就可以永远胜利。"停顿，时间久到白胡子巫师都有了些烦躁，就更不用提那个阴影中的魔药大师了，"西弗勒斯，我还记得在我被捉到伏地魔面前的那天，虽然快要失去了意识，但是我还是听到了伏地魔的喃喃自语'_不行，我还要继续寻找老魔杖。那根永不会败的魔杖，只有我才配成为它的主人_'。还有，你不是曾经说过在天文塔之后伏地魔很快就没有了胜利的那种好心情，经常会盯着自己的那根魔杖在发呆。所…所以…我认为…"

"黑魔王在寻找这根传说中的老魔杖。只不过我们都以为它只是传说中的圣物，谁也没有想过它竟然真正存在。"斯内普接着哈利说完了后面的话。

"是的。"哈利重重叹出一口气，"我之所以一直都没有将三兄弟的故事当做是一个童话来看待，是因为我有着佩弗利尔小弟弟的隐身衣，也许波特家是佩弗利尔家的一个分支。所以我相信另外两个也肯定存在。只是当初伏地魔说道老魔杖的时候，我只是觉得耳熟却也没有想起在哪里听过，直到今天我看到了这封信，才觉得事情并不简单，这三样东西是真正存在的。"

"而阿不思就是老魔杖的主人。"声音是坚定有力地，这并不是一个问句。

"不，邓布利多教授是老魔杖的前主人。"哈利纠正斯内普。

"唔。"斯内普显然也想到了，邓布利多现在已经死了。

"在邓布利多教授之前老魔杖是属于格林德沃的，邓布利多战胜了格林德沃后老魔杖才跟随了他。而邓布利多教授现在死了…"哈利即使收住了嘴，悲伤地看了一眼邓布利多的画像。

邓布利多倒像是没事人似的，好心地一边吃着棒棒糖一边看着自己的两个孩子的对话。

突然间斯内普的眼睛一下子都瞪圆了，即使在阴影中也能看见他眼中闪烁出惊异的光芒，"我杀了阿不思的话，那么老魔杖现在的主人是…是…是我？"

哈利没有回答，直觉让他认为事实并不这样简单，但他现在也理不出头绪。那天在天文塔目睹了全部过程的有除了斯内普的剩下五人，而其中的三人又不知道老魔杖的存在，剩下的就只有他和邓布利多了。

"要知道，那个故事伏地魔同样也没有认为是杜撰的，所以他才会积极地寻找这根无敌的老魔杖，只不过他还不知道这根魔杖之前是属于邓布利多教授的。老魔杖和邓布利多在一起，没有人知道，我们还有时间，不过伏地魔要真的决心去调查的话，被查到也是早晚的事。可是，我不相信他真的敢去摧毁邓布利多教授的墓地从而窃取老魔杖。不过，如果伏地魔能查到邓布利多教授的话，那么他也一定想得到邓布利多教授不是老魔杖的现任主人，到时候他一定不会放过杀了邓布利多教授的你的。所以，西弗勒斯，请一定要小心。"

斯内普看到男孩认真的神情不由地点了点头。其实他所担当的角色让他没有一点不小心的，尤其是每一次面对黑魔王的时候。

"那么，请您告诉我，复活石在哪里？"哈利站起身又来到了老巫师的画像前，"三兄弟故事中老大和老三的东西既然都存在的话，那么老二的东西也肯定存在，而且我也相信，您一定已经找到了。"

老巫师没有矢口否认，他只是认真地研究着哈利。过了许久才缓缓地点了下头，"是的，我找到了它。它就在刚特家的戒指里，而我给你那枚戒指时已经把复活石取出来了。"

"哈利，你知道当聚齐三物于一身会有怎样的情况？"斯内普挑眉问道，声音微微有些发紧，暴露了他的担心。他不相信哈利会沉溺于这其中。

"可以战胜死亡。"哈利转身毫不退缩的对上了斯内普的双眸。"可是，我不想要，于我而言，隐形斗篷只因为它是我父亲的遗物，所以才对我有着非凡的意义，不是因为他是故事中佩弗利尔三弟的东西，不是那个可以战胜死亡的其中必要条件之一。"

哈利说的极为诚恳，并配合着还点了点头，仿佛要加强自己话语中的语气似的。斯内普的嘴角不被人注意地上浮了小小的一个角度形成了一个小小的微笑。

"那么，你不想问我将复活石放在了哪里吗？"邓布利多笑了一下，进一步诱惑道，"你难道不想用复活石将你的父母复活，从此和他们一起生活吗？"

哈利的面部抽搐了一下，心也跟着疼痛起来。他怎么可能不想呢，如果能让他的父母起死回生，那么需要他付出怎样的代价他都愿意。可是他知道这一切都是假象，都不是真的。"假亦真时真亦假，复活的那幻境又怎能替代得了我真正的父母。"哈利艰难地吞咽了一下，又停顿了许久才继续，"我记得一年级的时候在厄里斯魔镜的面前，我每夜每夜地坐在那里看着镜中我的父母，您曾出现在我的面前，告诉我，_它使我们看到的只是我们内心深处最追切、最强烈的渴望。你从未见过你的家人，所以就看见他们站在你的周围。然而，这面镜子既不能教给我们知识，也不能告诉我们实情。人们在它面前虚度时日，为他们所看见的东西而痴迷，甚至被逼得发疯，因为他们不知道镜子里的一切是否真实，是否可能实现_。复活石制造出的幻境与厄里斯魔镜里的影像又有什么区别呢，既然当年我都能战胜厄里斯魔镜的蛊惑，那么如今我也能战胜复活石的诱惑。"

邓布利多的脸上闪烁着满意的笑容，哈利如同天使一般拒绝黑暗的侵染，无论怎样他总能保持着自身的纯洁。而斯内普也惊讶于哈利的答案，他刚刚嘴角不易察觉的微笑更大了。

"复活石在罗蒂那里。"

"为什么要告诉我？"哈利有些不解。"我刚才问只是想确定您是否将复活石收好了，并不是真正想知道它的地方。"

"呵呵。因为我相信你永远不会用它来满足自己的私欲。除此之外，确实需要有人知道它的下落啊，既然它是真实存在的东西。"

最后一个这是什么烂理由啊。不过哈利笑了，这种被人认可的感觉真好，因为那是他，真正的哈利。

借着窗外的夕阳，哈利的这个笑容让他看起来就像是一个降落到凡间的天使，美丽而纯洁。

Ende von Kap. 28

这一章是全文最长的一章了。尤其是中间的那一部分，哈利的独白，哈利的脆弱，哈利对自己的剖析。以及后面为了让哈利重新振作起来的西弗勒斯，他也将自己曾经痛苦的往事讲了出来，既是一种在信任的人面前的发泄，也是一种理解相怜的共情。而这时，无论是脆弱破碎的哈利还是固作坚强的西弗勒斯，都让我感到悲哀，有种想哭的冲动。

哈利是纯真的，所以他才会对真正杀了人的自己感到这样惊慌失措，才会永远不原谅自己的这种作为，无论死亡是否是替那个人解除了痛苦，他固执地认定自己是有罪的，自己是要被惩罚的。西弗勒斯也是纯洁的，所以他才会被卢修斯引入了歧途，才会在第二次机会来临之后苛刻地对待自己，无论他的所作所为是否已经抵消了他曾经的错误，他固执地认为自己需要用一生来赎清那可耻的罪恶。正因为如此，我才觉得两个人不可能完全解开犯了错的这种心结，了然地生活下去，只有赎罪才能让如此纯洁的他们感到内心的安定。但是，这一次是两个人携手共同一起走下去，在未来的日子里一起赎罪，成为彼此的救赎。


	29. Chapter 29 回归战场

**Kapitel. ****29 ****回归战场**

"啪"的一声响，清扰了弗雷德和乔治的美梦，有人幻影移形穿越了他们设立的防御咒。可是甜美的睡梦延缓了两人的反应，他们已然失去了先机。就在他们还继续在枕边摸索魔杖的功夫，刚刚噪音的发起者已经出现在了房屋中央。不过当双胞胎透过朦胧的双眼看清来人时，刚刚的睡意一扫而光，两个人都兴奋地向来人奔去。

哈利微微有些局促地站在那里，乔治先来到了他的身边，什么也没说就给了他一个紧紧的窒息般的拥抱。哈利的身体在乔治刚碰触到他的瞬间就僵住了，并且在这个拥抱持续过程中一直保持着强直状态。

哈利有料到双子的反应，激动，兴奋，他也有猜到两人一定会确定他安好似的给他一个拥抱。可是他唯独没有想到自己的身体自己的内心竟然对这个拥抱这样抵触。哈利清楚的明白他抵触的不是这个拥抱，不是双胞胎给予他的这个拥抱，毕竟以前总是和他们俩在一起打打闹闹。而是在抵触身体与身体的碰触，无论这种接触是怎样的目的还有怎样的感情。在经历了这么多事之后，他对这样一种原始的接触感到害怕，心里拼命地在抵抗与他人的碰触。

仿佛感受到了哈利的不适，乔治放开了哈利，并且拉了一下他的兄弟，阻止了弗雷德想要上前的拥抱。弗雷德不解地看了乔治一眼，后者摇了摇头。

哈利知道弗雷德和乔治正不解地看着自己，但他很感激两人没有对此有所追问。弗雷德向后退了一步，不停地上下打量着哈利。

"对不起。"哈利的声音中透着紧张，"我不应该这样一大早就过来的。"

乔治和弗雷德笑了一下，他们指了指沙发示意哈利过去坐下，"你不用道歉的，只是我们确实被吓了一跳。"

哈利透过窗户望了一眼外面，那里还是一片漆黑呢。十二月的太阳往往到了九点多才会懒惰地露出脑袋，更不用提现在才刚刚过了七点钟。他之前已经同斯内普讨论过了，也是时候回格里莫去了。虽然心里有千百个不愿，虽然觉得自己还没有做好面对众人的准备，但他明白这一天总会到来的，而且战争的迫切不容许他再继续拖延下去。斯内普早晨一起床就回霍格沃兹去了。空荡荡的邓布利多庄园就剩下了他一人。当然还有罗蒂会陪着他。可是哈利还是感觉不对，他为即将要回格里莫面对众人感到紧张。所以在斯内普离开没多久他，哈利也离开了。

"我…我只是不能现在立刻就回那里去。我…我需要提前适应一下。你们知道这段时间我是在庄园度过的，几乎没有与其他人交流过。如果突然就这样回去，我知道他们关心我，可是那种过渡保护般的担忧会让我窒息死的。所以…所以…"哈利将目光从窗外收回望向地面上的一点。

"你看起来…"弗雷德理解地岔开了话题，他明白一下子面对那种关心哈利一定会受不了的。他也知道谈论那些曾发生的事以及哈利现在的感觉是一件十分困难的事。因此他选择了转移哈利的注意力。

"怎么了？"哈利的全身有紧绷了，他身上的伤已经都治好了，而且罗蒂也给他送了干净的衣服，难道还有哪里不对吗？

"大不一样！"乔治接着他的兄弟说完了这句话，然后送给了哈利一个安心的微笑，"你知道上一次见到你，你的情况是多么的糟糕。我们一直都在担心你的身体，虽然德拉科也向我们保证你会好起来的。可是你清楚，没有真正看到你，我们都不会放心的。"

"谢谢你们。"哈利明白大家都很担心他，可是那时在那样的状况下他无法再处理他人的关心，毕竟那时的他自己都已经支离破碎了。

"无论那个照顾你的家伙是谁，不得不感谢他，你又再次完好的回来了，就如同你再一次逃脱了庞弗雷夫人一般的完好。"弗雷德打趣说道。

哈利笑了，某种意义上弗雷德的这句话说出了事实，只不过那个老女巫并不记得了。这就是他喜欢和双子呆在一起的原因，一旦他陷入某种自责或痛苦的时候，他们总会有自己的方法将他拽出来。

哈利觉得自己做了正确的选择，再回格里莫之前先来到这里，弗雷德和乔治总有办法让他放松下来。

"好吧，我也挺感激那个人的！那么，快点告诉我现在的战局怎么样了！"哈利叹了口气，他明白自己的责任，"我自从那天之后就没有见过德拉科，而且在邓布利多庄园的这段时间，都以我是病人需要安心养病为借口拒绝了和我谈论这个话题。"

接下来的两个多小时，双胞胎给哈利讲了在他被捕后敖罗的行动以及伏地魔仿佛放弃了般的消失了。可是在他从地牢逃脱了之后，伏地魔又发了疯般地开始攻击，不过在德拉科的情报下，心绪不怎么稳定的伏地魔还是让敖罗们取得了大多数战争的胜利。

瞥了一眼墙上的钟表，那里挂了一排出自两人杰作的各式各样各种功能的时钟，不过感谢梅林，那里面还有一个是最普通的用来指示时间的。时针的位置已经越过了数字10。

"是时候走了。"说完哈利从沙发上起身。

"准备好了吗？"乔治和弗雷德也跟着哈利站了起来。

哈利犹豫了片刻终于下定了决心，抬头看着双胞胎，"你们会和我一起回去吗？"

"那当然了。"乔治和弗雷德异口同声，然后拍了拍哈利的肩头让他放心，不过他们没有将手停留在那里而是很快就移开了。

哈利对着两人露出一个感激的微笑，然后转身向壁炉走去。

~Ooo~ooO~

格里莫广场依旧还是同往常一样。赫敏钻在图书馆，罗恩也仿佛一夜之间长大了一样逼着雷姆斯教给他各种各样的咒语。只不过他们现在的心里最起码不再那样的担心，因为乔治告诉他们哈利已经成功地从食死徒的手中逃脱了。可是他们依旧放心不下，在确定哈利是否安好之前。可是这一点没有人知道，就连双胞胎都不知道。哈利唯一留下的信息就是他去了庄园，让他们不要担心。笑话！他们怎么可能不担心！不过却也只能担心。因此他们等待，等待着哈利回来，也因此他们在等待的期间将自己疯狂地投入到了研究和训练中去。

赫敏觉得如果不给自己找点事做他一定会疯掉的。她不能再整天想着哈利了。一开始是责怪自己，如果自己可以将计划再制定的周详一些，如果自己可以再强大一些，他们就不会遇上食死徒，哈利也不会因为保护她而被死咒击中。感谢梅林，哈利再次活了下来。接着便是对金斯莱感到生气以及对自己无能为力的恼怒。直到最后得知了哈利成功逃脱，一颗心才平静下来。可是没想到哈利居然不愿意回到格里莫，回到他们的身边。感到伤心之余更多的却是愤怒。赫敏知道那个绿眼巫师心里有许多秘密，可是这一次他却推开了自己与罗恩。在经历了这么多之后，难道他们俩还不能得到他全部的信任吗？赫敏将自己投入到了疯狂的研究中，他决定一定要在哈利回来之后把一切都问清楚。

罗恩第一次觉得战争原来离自己是这么近。虽然之前的几年学生生涯，几乎每年他与赫敏都会跟随哈利有一场冒险，可是那是在霍格沃兹校园里，虽然每次都是危险重重，可在心底深处罗恩相信校长或是教授们是会及时出现来帮助他们的，当然油腻腻的斯内普要除外了。当六年级末邓布利多死去的时候他感到战争的脚步近了。可是在那之后他们又都是躲藏在格里莫接受训练或是做些研究，至于外界真正的战场每次也只能是听着大人们的讨论，完完全全没有一点紧迫感。所以当那时食死徒们站在了他们的面前，哈利被捉的的一瞬，罗恩知道自己被吓坏了，他从来没有感到这样的恐惧。可是格兰芬多天生的勇气让他一夜间成长了起来。虽然依旧莽撞地想要逃跑出去救他的好友，可是在被变相关押，在看到专业敖罗们的惨败之后，罗恩开始让雷姆斯疯狂地训练自己。为了下一次的战争自己能更加强大，也为了下一次再与食死徒面对面时不会再有丢下好友独自逃跑的羞愧。

雷姆斯一直在不停地懊悔，是他放手没有坚持跟着三个孩子，是他将哈里送到食死徒手中的。而同时他也在这么多年后第一次开始厌恶自己狼人的身份。有乌姆里奇坐镇的魔法部是不会对非纯血巫师有任何好感的。因此他只能躲在格里莫这里，一开始他还有照顾西里斯这个任务，再然后有了训练罗恩赫敏和金妮的任务。可是现在，哈利被捉了，他却也只能躲在这里，看着敖罗去营救，想着哈利受折磨而自己却一点忙都帮不上。不过现在他感到踏心的是哈利逃了出来。虽然他没有选择回来，虽然他去了庄园，可是雷姆斯的心却放了下来。他能明白哈利的这种选择，毕竟那个老巫师对哈利而言要重要的多。而同时雷姆斯他相信哈利会照顾好自己的，这不是说他就不担心哈利备受折磨后的身体。但他相信哈利，这个孩子已经成熟了许多。所以他选择了等待，等待哈利觉得适合的时候，是会回来的。

"他们都不在家吗？"弗雷德望着先自己一步到达的哈利和乔治，客厅空无一人。

"不可能，他们三个人是不可能离开这里的。"乔治看着他的兄弟摇了摇头。

哈利一言不发的站在那里，他还是感到紧张，因为他无法掌控接下来发生的事情。

紧接着三人就听见了一阵噪声，然后客厅的们被打开了。雷姆斯与罗恩大汗淋淋气喘吁吁又一脸戒备地出现在门口，手中还高举着魔杖。不过当他们看清是谁飞路了过来，现正站在客厅中央的时候，眼睛瞬间睁大了。

罗恩迅速跑过去给了哈利一个紧紧的拥抱，仿佛要确认对方是不是真的一样。哈利在这个拥抱下身体开始不由自主地轻微发颤，就在他再也无法忍受试图逃脱这个怀抱的时候，乔治将自己的弟弟从哈利的身上扒了下来，然后给了哈利一个明了的笑容。

感谢梅林，神经有些粗的罗恩并没有发现好友的异样，他只是突然想到了什么，喊了一句"哦，赫敏"，然后就跑开了。

直到罗恩离开，雷姆斯才从门口来到哈利的身边。他刚刚一直都在仔细观察哈利，他要确认哈利是不是真正恢复了，所以他注意到了哈利在好友拥抱下的异常反应。他完全理解，毕竟在他得到劫道四人组的友情之前一直都在排斥着自己的身份，抵触着他人的碰触。因此他只是给了男孩一个最简单的拥抱，只是轻轻的一下，他要让男孩明白自己是在关心着他的，同时时间又不会过长而引起男孩内心的抵抗。"欢迎回来，哈利。"

哈利给了雷姆斯理解与感激的一笑。这个最像父亲的长辈总能让他在不安的时候感到舒适。雷姆斯一直都在他身边给予他关心，给予他温柔，给予他理解。他总能感受到雷姆斯对他的爱，那爱里包含着对他的支持对他的信任。那个男人总是默默地关注着他的一切，他给了他他真正的父亲詹姆斯没能给予的父爱，他做到了他的教父西里斯没能做到的监护。从某种意义上讲，哈利更愿意将雷姆斯视作自己的父亲。他是他见过的最成熟最客观的人。

"哈利—"伴随着一声大喊有什么东西直直地撞上了他的胸膛，那股突如其来的冲击力让哈利倒退了两步后才重新站稳。

就在乔治能阻止之前或是能将哈利拉到自己的身后之前，赫敏已经扑了上来，将自己完完全全甩到了哈利的身上。

"我以为再也见不到你了。你被他们抓走了，而我却什么也做不…我很怕你就这样离开了我们…"女巫呜咽地说着，将自己更深的埋入哈利的怀抱中。

哈利任由赫敏抱着他，艰难地抬起一只手轻抚着女巫的后背。虽然他的身体极力想摆脱这个拥抱，可是他心里明白女巫需要这个拥抱需要他的安慰。"没事，敏，我现在回来了。"

赫敏大概哭了有十多分钟，才终于平静了下来。他将自己从哈利的怀抱中解开，擦了擦脸上的泪痕，很不好意思的笑了一下，然后退后了两步从上到下认真地打量起哈利来。

"真高兴你看起来不错。"

明明是一句好话，可是哈利却听出了赫敏语气中淡淡的恼怒，一时间他也不明白赫敏这火是从何而来，只是小心翼翼地说了一句"我已经好了，"

却没想到这一句回答让赫敏刚刚刚严肃的表情顿时布满了乌云。

"很好，哈利·詹姆斯·波特。"赫敏双手叉腰，"你知不知道我们有多担心你？你知不知道你被捉之后我们有多后悔又有多着急？金斯莱禁止了我们外出，你知不知道每天困在这里得不到你的消息我们会是怎样的心情？"

在赫敏的攻势下，哈利只有低下头小声嘟囔着，"对不起"，他确实因为让朋友们担心而感到愧疚。而赫敏却没有打算就这样放过他。

"你倒好！好不容易从食死徒的手中逃离了出来却不来找我们 – 和你一起经历过无数次冒险的最好的朋友！你让我们在你得救了之后依然担心，想着你在庄园是否有人照顾，能否及时恢复。难道我们就这样不值得你的信任？"

"不…不是的。"哈利想要反驳，他从来没有不信任过赫敏以及罗恩。只是当时他伤成了那样，一方面是需要斯内普的魔药疗伤，一方面也是因为他不想让他们看见伤成那样的自己而感到内疚自责。可他万万没想到赫敏却误以为是自己不信任他们。他为自己的行为给好友带来了那样的伤害而更加愧疚了。

"那如果不是的话，你为什么不来找我们呢？你为什么不告诉我们你都经历了什么？又是如何逃离出来的？"赫敏说道，他忽略了哈利眼中闪过的痛苦以及现在完全煞白没有了一丝血色的脸，"我知道你有秘密，为什么你就是不愿意告诉我们呢？如果我们还是好朋友的话，你今天就一定要讲清楚！我不想要再继续体会这种被蒙在鼓里的感觉了！你到底隐瞒着什么？你到底在食死徒手下都经历了什么？你又是怎样从戒备森严的马尔福庄园逃走的？你的恢复期又是和谁呆在一起的？哈利·詹姆斯·波特，如果你今天不说清楚的话，就别想离开！你必须要…"

"够了！"除了哈利，所有人，包括刚刚一直咄咄逼人的赫敏这是都惊讶地望着乔治。是他大喊了一声打断了女巫的演讲。难道他们都没有发现哈利在那些话语下越来越僵硬的身躯，越来越灰白的面庞，越来越紧握的双拳吗？

正当乔治想要继续再说什么的时候被哈利扯了一下衣袖而阻止了。

哈利抬起了头，直勾勾地盯着赫敏，眼中全是愤怒以及痛苦，"你想知道什么？是伏地魔一遍遍的钻心剜骨，还是贝拉玩命似的消遣？是斯内普魔药带来的全身阵痛，还是马尔福残忍的非我意愿的侵犯？亦或者你想知道我身上的骨头都曾被咒语折断再接好，只为了下一次可以继续听见折断的那种脆响？更甚者你还想要知道贝拉在我的后背曾经用刀割咒精心雕刻出一个美丽又栩栩如生的黑魔标记？我，我差一点忘了，一定要提醒我，既然你愿意什么都知道的话，那么一定也很想知道我是多么的肮脏，我杀死了一个麻瓜，就因为杀了他我才能活下去，而我想要继续活着！"

哈利几乎是咬牙切齿地说完这些话。房间中的每个人都屏住了呼吸，安静地睁圆了双眼，他们都可以感受到四处流窜的魔力由于哈利的愤怒更加不稳。

不再理会众人的惊讶，哈利转身跑上了楼。

"现在你都知道了，这下满意了吗？"乔治气愤地对赫敏怒喊到。

而赫敏显然被哈利刚刚的一番话吓到了，她的泪水又情不自禁地流了下来。

"你为什么总想要做那个万事通，什么事情都想要刨根问底！要知道有些事情和书本知识是不一样的！每个人都有权有他们自己的秘密，你没有权利逼他们讲出来，即使你是他最好的朋友！"乔治不在乎赫敏现在的可怜样，他只是想要把自己心中的愤怒表达出来，"你从来没有想过哈利不来找你们是因为他害怕你们看到他的伤势会产生深深的自责！你从来没有想过哈利不来找你们是因为他不想让你们为他的伤势担心！你明明能想象到出食死徒的残忍却还是逼迫哈利在恢复了之后将曾经那血淋淋的伤口再次暴露出来！你有没有想过哈利想忘掉那里的一切！那里曾经的痛苦是只有经历过的他才能体会的！你为什么偏偏就要将他再次推回到痛苦中去呢？只为了满足你那渺小的不值一提的求知欲？"

"别说了！"罗恩打断了他哥哥的话，"你没看到赫敏现在如此痛苦吗？"

赫敏已经瘫坐在了地上，双手捂着耳朵，不停地左右摇头，喃喃自语着"不…不是的。我不想伤害哈利的。"泪水就像泄洪的闸门，打开了，潮流奔涌。

"哈利比她更痛苦！"

弗雷德拉了拉自己的兄弟，在他的耳边低喃了一些什么。乔治最终瞪了赫敏一眼转身也向楼上走去。弗雷德从来没有见过乔治能如此失控过，他们两个人总是自己要相对暴躁一些。而他也知道最近一段时间乔治的心里有事压着，他一直都在为那个人的安危担心。这么长时间的压抑，赫敏这回刚好撞到了枪口上。也难怪乔治会一反常态地口出恶言了。

当敲门声响起的是时候，哈利不耐烦地翻了个身。他现在正在气头上根本不想要任何道歉。

"开门，哈利，是我，乔治。"可是当清楚了门外之人的身份后终于还是下了床打开了门。

乔治在刚刚弗雷德话语的帮助下，这时几乎已经完全平静了下来，恢复成了原本的那个他。跟在哈利的身后走进房间，轻轻地将门锁好，然后来到床边坐下，哈利背对着他躺在那里。

一时间两人都沉默着，没有言语。

"还在生气？"过了许久乔治开口了。

"不。"哈利气冲冲地说道。"是很生气，十分生气，非常生气。"

"你知道赫敏的性格，而且她也是因为在担心你。"

听到这话哈利一个翻身坐了起来，"我不需要你在这里做和事佬。我刚才没有施静音咒，因此我完全听到了你对她叫喊的内容。刚才的你可不是这样说的。"

乔治笑了一下，"我刚才也在气头上，而且我并不是针对赫敏本人的，只是她的那番话刚好激怒了我。现在说也说完了，发泄也发泄了，一切就都过去了。"

对此哈利只是抬了抬眉毛，"你心里有事。"

乔治苦涩地笑了一下，没有否认。

见对方没有想要说下去的欲望，哈利放开了这个话题。又沉默了许久，哈利终于下定了决心，"你不想问我吗？"

"问你什么？"

"关于我刚才说的那番话。"

用了几秒钟时间搜索乔治才明白哈利指的是什么，"我当然好奇，可是你不想说，我便不问。那是你的事，谈论它一定很不容易。也许你现在还没做好准备谈论它，也许我并不是那个让你谈论它的最佳人选。不过如果你想说，我会随时倾听的。"

"我曾和一个人说起过。"哈利艰难地吞咽了一下，"我选择好了我该怎样做，在经历了这一切之后。这真的很不容易。我只是不希望他人再插手进来，这完完全全是我个人的事情。我更加不希望有人知道这些事。虽然我选择将面临的道路并不容易，可那是我自己的选择，我不愿意看到他人指手画脚。"

"完全明白。"乔治给了哈利一个理解的笑，"那么，你会原谅赫敏吗？"

哈利眼神复杂地看着他，"会的。我知道她是在关心我，我也明白她的性格不喜欢被任何秘密隐瞒。但不是现在，现在我依然很生气。"

乔治轻轻拍了拍哈利的头笑出了声。

"啊，对了。"哈利说着愧疚地低下了头，"有一件事我本该在一清醒就问的，可是那时我的状态实在太差了，我连自己都找不到了。所以一直拖到现在我还不知道呢。"

"什么事？"乔治侧了侧脑袋。

"德拉科还好吗？"哈利担心地问，"你知道我逃了出来，虽然伏地魔不知道这是德拉科的所为。可我毕竟是在他去牢房的时候逃走的，伏地魔一定不会放过他的。而且他如果想重新赢回伏地魔的信任，梅林才知道要付出怎样的代价呢！"

"别紧张，德拉科他没事。"乔治叹出一口气，仿佛要掩饰话语中的痛苦，"那个名字都不能提的人确实狠狠惩罚了他。不过没事，他现在挺好的。"

乔治决定永远也不告诉哈利，当那天德拉科接受完惩罚出现在他面前时凄惨的样子。双腿几乎都撑不住他自己的身体，四肢也因为长时间的抽搐即使在咒语结束了还在痉挛，唇边还挂着呕吐后的残渣，原本光洁白皙的肌肤却布满了伤口，鲜血就如同包裹在外的一层外衣。他不会告诉哈利 ，否则那个男孩会更加自责的。

"那就好。"哈利吁出一口气。他知道德拉科一定会被狠狠地惩罚，但那里还有斯内普在，他一定不会让他的教子有事的。"请一定帮我谢谢德拉科。"哈利拉起乔治的手，仿佛是在感谢德拉科本人一样。

"好的。"乔治回握住那只抓着自己的手。

~Ooo~ooO~

之后的两天，哈利都没有理睬赫敏，他的态度清晰地表明了自己还在生气，无论赫敏想尽了一切办法接近他试图向他道歉，哈利都将她完全视为空气。而他的这种态度也就快要激怒罗恩了。

在乔治和弗雷德离开的那天晚上，雷姆斯同他谈了谈。哈利没有说太多，雷姆斯也理解地没有去求证那话语中的真实性。他只是希望哈利能明白，大家都在关心着他，都不希望他受到什么伤害。让人最感欣慰的是，哈利现在终于回来了。没有人愿意在看到他回来之后再失去他的，尤其是他的两个好友。有的时候不要太过固执，否则一旦错过或者伤害了什么，是无法再弥补回来的。

所以在连着生了两天气之后，第三天夜晚，赫敏再次来到他的房门前，试图敲开房门表达自己的歉意时。哈利打开了门。

一直紧闭而且没有任何声响的房屋突然对她完全敞开，这让女巫一时间措手不及。门虽然开了可是她却不敢向前踏进一步。

"哈…哈利？"赫敏耳语般的音量叫了一声，生怕再大一点就会侵扰到什么似的，那声音中带着浓浓的哭腔以及懊悔。而她口中的对象这时正坐在床边没有什么表情地看着她。

哈利叹了口气，站起身，走到门边，拉起女巫的手将对方带到床边坐下。

"对…对不起。我不是有意想要伤害你的。"赫敏低着头抽泣着，一只手紧紧抓着哈利不放。"我…我真的不想让你再伤心的。我…我不知道…"

"赫敏。"哈利温柔地打断了女巫的忏悔，抬起另一只手擦掉了她脸庞上的泪水，"我知道。我明白你只是很担心我。而且我也了解你，你憎恨被什么事情隐瞒着。你的性格决定了对所有的事情都要刨根问底弄得清清楚楚。可是，你要知道，这是我的生活，我偶尔也需要有自己的秘密，并不是任何事情说出来就能解决的。而且我也知道你肯定很了解我，你知道我有多讨厌被别人的意愿强加着做事。你和罗恩是我最好的朋友，我永远都信任你们，请不要怀疑这一点。我很感激你关心我在乎我，但有些事情我不说是因为我也同样关心在乎你，并不想让你知道那些事情。你能理解吗？"

赫敏一句话也说不出来，仿佛有什么东西卡住了她的喉咙。她只能疯狂地点头。过了许久她才又重新找回自己的声音，"那么你能原谅我吗？真的很对不起。这两天我一直在试图道歉，可你却不理我，我不知道如果你再继续这样我是不是还能受得了，我根本无法想象就这样失去了你的友谊。"

"我想生气生了两天应该也够了。我真的希望你以后不要再这样了。"哈利看着女巫带着泪眼朦胧的双眼点了点头，假笑了一下，"毕竟我还需要你这个智囊团，好帮助我对抗伏地魔呢。"

听到哈利的这句话，赫敏一下子破涕为笑，却很尴尬地从鼻子里吹出了一个泡泡。她脸红地看了哈利一眼，后者却像没有看到似的，给她了一个清洁咒，保留着女巫完美的淑女形象。

"那么我很希望你能在这段时间的研究有所突破。"

"除了被困在这里，我哪里也去不了。好好感谢金斯莱和卢平吧。"赫敏不同意地撇了撇嘴。

哈利笑出了声，"你知道这是为你们好。而且你如果全身心用在研究上得出什么结论的话要比逃到外面四处寻找我做出了更大的贡献。"

"好吧，你和金斯莱说的一样。"

"那么，研究有进展吗？"哈利正色道。

赫敏也稍稍坐端了一点，"确切来说没有太大的进展，不过前两天我在书房一个隐蔽的角落发现了一本书《黑魔法之最典籍》，之前没有发现是因为它被施了幻咒，而我那天被禁足之后生气地快要毁了图书室，这本书就在慌乱中显出了原形。"赫敏不好意思地吐了吐舌头，"但是很遗憾目前还没有找到有关魂器的描述呢。"

"哎—"哈利深深叹出一口气，时间紧迫，不容许他再这样耽误下去了。

"不过我却发现了另一个东西你可能也感兴趣。"

"什么？"哈利被女巫刻意压抑的欢喜的声音挑起了兴趣。

"那本书里我发现了一个名叫"Perdo Anima"的咒语。"

哈利的眼睛一下子睁大了，他记得这个咒语，如果可能他想自己是一辈子都不会忘记这个咒语由贝拉的魔杖射出袭上西里斯的那个瞬间。

赫敏看到哈利的表情就知道他已经想起了这个咒语，然后继续说道，"这是一个毁灭他人灵魂的黑魔法。它既然能被列到这本书里可见它有多么黑暗，被它击中之后那个人仿佛如同接受了摄魂怪的吻一样，灵魂会立刻灰飞烟灭只留下肉体还在世上。"说道这里赫敏停顿了一下，她不由自主地打了个寒颤，"但是这个咒语有一个缺点，由于它蕴含的黑暗能量太多了虽然极其残忍但很不稳定。"

"那么有反咒吗？"哈利的心中燃起了希望，"你知道西里斯并没有被那个咒语直接击中。"

"我知道。"赫敏叹出了一口气，"西里斯由于雷姆斯的插手，咒语力量被大大的减弱了，所以他的灵魂还得以保留在体内，只是昏迷了过去。我们之前谁都没有听过这个咒语，根据西里斯的病情来看，我们一直都以为他是昏迷过去，在靠消耗魔力来维持生命。但我现在觉得不止是这样了。"

"那…"哈利觉得自己的嗓子发紧，一定不是他想的那样，一定不是的，他的教父不会有事的。

"虽然咒语的力量是减弱了，可是咒语的影响并没有改变。也许我们之前一直都没发现，西里斯流逝的不仅是他的魔力，而且还有他的部分灵魂也在一点点的流逝。"

由赫敏的口中说出自己刚刚不敢承认的猜测，哈利一下子像散了架似的深深地跌在床上。"不…不会这样的。"要知道魔力流逝，他们还有斯内普教给他的那剂魔药来缓解，最不济醒来之后成了一个哑炮又怎样，只要人还活着。可是灵魂流逝的话，他该怎么办？西里斯已经在阿兹卡班忍受了十二年了，一直靠着时断时续的阿尼玛格斯变体，才从摄魂怪对灵魂的侵扰下活了下来。如果他的灵魂再受影响的话…

"我刚说了，这个咒语是极不稳定的。它的效果曾被雷姆斯插手干预过，所以现在作用在西里斯身上的真正效果我们谁也不清楚。但是这一年来西里斯在那剂魔药的调制下虽然有些衰弱，但并没有到无可救药的地步。"赫敏捏了捏哈利的手，仿佛想把信心传到他的心里。

"那有什么办法呢？"

"虽然它很黑暗，虽然它很邪恶，虽然它没有反咒。但是却还是有办法破解这个咒语。"赫敏露出了一丝笑容，哈利听到这里一下子精神起来，他就知道这个女巫是最聪明最棒的，"破解的办法只有一点，这个咒语是和施咒者联系在一起的，所以如果咒语并没有按照它的效果产生相应的结果，那么只要杀掉施咒者，破除了咒语力量的来源，咒语自然就破解了。"

长久以来的研究现在总算是找到能能救西里斯的方法，哈利的嘴角露出了一个大大的微笑。而且这个救西里斯的方法也是他相当喜欢的：杀了那个在他心中位居死亡排行榜第二位的一直在苦苦折磨他的疯子 – 贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇！

~Ooo~ooO~

"哈利—"

哈利正在训练室陪着罗恩训练，雷姆斯站在一帮指导着罗恩，就听见从房间的另一头 – 确切来说是书房里传来了赫敏的喊声。哈利收好魔杖，对着罗恩和雷姆斯点了点头，示意他俩继续，而自己则走出了训练室。一定是赫敏发现了什么。

"嗨，敏，你还好吗？"哈利一进书房就看到了女巫将自己包裹在了众多的书中。

"嗯？…哦，我很好。"赫敏头迅速地抬起又落下，眼睛紧紧盯着眼前的一本书，"哈利，快过来，你需要看看这个。"

哈利小心翼翼地踏着图书的空隙走到赫敏的对面，女巫的膝盖上放着一本略微后的硬皮包装的书，看纸质应该是有一些年头了。

"关于什么的？"哈利将地上的书移开为自己腾出了一个小地方，盘腿坐下。

这时赫敏才抬起了头，眼睛有些迷离地看着哈利，许久才艰难地说出来一个词，"魂器。"

不需要再说什么，哈利伸手从女巫的腿上拿过书。他先瞅了一眼封面，《黑魔法之最典籍》，很好，就是赫敏前一阵无意间发现的那本书，这种记载了所有邪恶魔法的书籍一定会将魂器收录在里面的。然后他才翻到赫敏做了记号的那页开始读起来。

_魂器 __– 史上最邪恶之物_

接下来是一段描述魂器制作以及作用的文字。这些内容他早已在邓布利多教授曾给他的《尖端黑魔法解密》一书中阅读过了，无非就是魂器要靠杀人才能完成，它的上面可以保存一个人的灵魂碎片，这是黑巫师们长生不老的妙方。唯一不同的就是这本书，完全写给黑巫师的书，上面也没有记载魂器制作的咒语，只用了一句话来描述："_由于魂器的制作需要极其大的魔力以及狠心，并且这是最邪恶的咒语，因此在发明之初就有严格的魔法限制 – 他们禁止了以任何书面形式记载下来魂器制作的咒语。但在古老的黑巫师世家，这种咒语是可以以口头形式代代相传下去的。_"也许这一点正好解释了为什么现在对于魂器鲜有人知道。

哈利抬起了一条眉毛不解的看着赫敏，"这些都是我们已经知道的了，为什…"

哈利还没说完，赫敏就不耐烦地打断了他的话，"往后看，哈利，继续看，最后一部分。"

哈利再次又将注意力拉回到书上然后直接跳到了最后一部分读起来。

_四、魂器的消除_

_魂器的制作必须同时具备三个要素：咒语，谋杀，承载物。_

_关于魂器的制作，灵魂的承载物可分为无生命的物体以及有生命的活物。当然这两种魂器制作的方法是一样的，但是消除方法却是不一样的。_

_对于以无生命的物体作为承载物的魂器，目前还未发现能有彻底消灭它的方法。可是对于以活体生命为承载物的魂器，却可以直接用死咒消灭。_

_同时，请注意，如果一个巫师勇敢又邪恶到将灵魂分裂了四次以上，那么他的本体灵魂会极为不稳定，他的魂器也同时像他的主体灵魂一样。在这种情况下，想要消除所有的魂器，还同时需要_

哈利的目光随着这页的结束移到下一页，可是等待他的却是一张白纸。他翻过白纸，却看到了硬质书的封底。再次左右翻翻，哈利确信他看到的那页正是这本书的最后一页。可是那明明是未完的一句话，后面还有更重的东西。

"需要什么？"哈利愤怒地将手中的书狠狠地合上，抬头问赫敏。

赫敏的眉头也皱了起来，"很显然在我们之前有人将这本书撕成了两部分，这也就不难解释为什么它会被一个幻咒所隐藏起来了。"

"这正是关键地方，也许后面就记载了我们怎样处理魂器的方法。"

"是的，没错。"赫敏叹出一口气，"后面正是我们所需要的。不过好在前面部分也并不是毫无帮助。"

哈利询问地抬起了一条眉毛。

"你看，哈利。我们最起码知道了存在有两种不同的魂器。"然后赫敏看到哈利点了点头，"并且更重要的是我们知道了怎样去处理这两种魂器。首先我们自己找到了对付所谓的以物体为灵魂载体的魂器的方法。而且我们一开始并没有想到纳吉妮应该怎样处理，但是这里书本告诉了我们方法，只要给那条蛇一个死咒，神秘人的这个魂器就处理掉了。"

"话是这样的没有错。"哈利有些担忧地看着赫敏，"你也看到了书上的最后是怎样写的了。_如果一个巫师勇敢又邪恶到将灵魂分裂到四次以上…_四次，天呐，伏地魔分裂了六次！显然伏地魔的这种情况还需要另一种解决办法，而这正是这本书中被人撕走了的那一部分所记载的内容！"

"我知道，我知道，哈利。但是目前我们需要先将魂器处理了，那后面说的显然是指处理干净魂器之后下一步要做的。而且在忙碌魂器的这段时间，我们完全有时间去寻找这本书的另一半。"

哈利沉默了好一阵子，显然是没有怎么被说服。"那么我们要怎么找这本书的另一半呢？你知道我们还不能和别人讨论魂器这个话题。"

"鉴于这本书的这部分被人施了幻咒隐藏在这里，我相信藏这本书的人一定觉得书在格里莫是十分安全的。所以那另一半一定也藏在这房子的某个地方。"

哈利怀疑地看了赫敏许久，"希望你这回像以往一样不会出错。"

"我相信我会一如既往的正确。"赫敏对着哈利假笑了一下。

~Ooo~ooO~

"哈利，你接下来有什么打算？"罗恩疲惫地倒在沙发上。

哈利从对面的沙发上抬起头看了他的好友一眼，他当然知道罗恩问的是什么。剩下的三个魂器中，赫奇帕奇的杯子已经处理了，那么现在剩下的就只剩了拉文克劳的王冠以及纳吉妮。

关于纳吉妮，只要有机会还是比较好处理的，只要伏地魔对她的看护不是那么的宝贝。哈利在那天图书馆之后找了个机会同斯内普谈了一下，也许纳吉妮这个魂器交给他或者德拉科比他勇闯食死徒阵营保险性更高一些。

除去纳吉妮，那么就只有拉文克劳王冠这么唯一一个魂器需要处理的了。好在斯内普之前早已经调查清楚了拉文克拉王冠的所在地，只是紧接着不久哈利就被食死徒抓了去，然后他们也只好将这件事先暂且放下。

在哈利康复期间，他们俩曾经讨论过这个话题。只是哈利执意要亲自去霍格沃兹除掉这个魂器，这一点让斯内普足足气了一整天，可是哈利最终坚决不让步。斯内普也最终在哈利的计划下放弃了坚持，他明白，哈利之所以这样执着，是因为那根名叫负罪感的刺一直扎在他的心头，让他想要迫切地去做些什么，来抚平那根刺带来的钝痛。好在这一次的目的地是由他掌控的霍格沃兹，那里除了他还有麦格等凤凰社的人在，相对而言那几个食死徒的存在成不了什么威胁，如果他们的计划能制定的详尽的话。斯内普决定尽自己最大的努力在哈利去霍格沃兹的那天转移食死徒教师的注意力，当然在整个计划执行中他的教子也必须尽一份力。

"我决定进入霍格沃兹然后毁掉魂器。"

"你在开玩笑？"一旁正在看书的女巫听到了这句话也抬起了头，皱着眉看着哈利。

"听着，我没有开玩笑。"哈利正色道，"你知道，这个任务只能我们自己完成。那么如果我们不去的话，你们还能想出什么更好的方法吗？"

"这不比我们上次闯古灵阁。这回可是全是食死徒的霍格沃兹啊！"罗恩从沙发上坐了起来，伸了伸胳膊。

"正是因为在那里我们知道谁是食死徒，敌人在明处，更有利于我们行动。再说了，你们不认为在霍格沃兹还有什么比学生的身份更好的掩饰吗？一个普普通通的学生，只要我们不露出破绽，他们才来霍格沃兹多久啊，能认得多少学生？"哈利露出一个假笑。

"可是，就算这点可以行得通，关键问题是我们要能进入霍格沃兹才行的。"赫敏摇了摇头，"你也知道，今年开始学校取消了每月的霍格莫德周末。这就意味着学生们会一直呆在城堡里。鉴于霍格沃兹依旧设有反幻影移形咒，就算我们幻影移形到了城堡边缘，但是那样蓦然进入城堡一定会引起人们的怀疑的。"

"你说的没错，赫敏。"哈利的笑容继续扩大了，"但也并不是没有办法。"

"什么？你已经有了计划？不错啊，兄弟。"罗恩来了兴趣，他似乎相当享受哈利先于赫敏想到什么，然后看着女巫落败的样子。

"这还是要感谢德…"感谢梅林，哈利及时发现自己说了什么而闭上了嘴。

"感谢什么？"赫敏扬了扬眉。

"感谢邓布利多教授。"哈利迅速想到了同样的一个以D开头的单词应付过赫敏的追问，但同时他的语调悲伤起来，"你们还记得他死亡的那天学校里闯进了好多食死徒吗？我们可以选择和他们一样的办法。你们想想他们闯进学校，连伟大的邓布利多教授都没有发现，那么我们也这样闯进去的话，食死徒那些人肯定发现不了。这就是以其人之道还治其人之身。"

"那么到底是什么方法？"罗恩和赫敏异口同声地问道，他们心里确实没有一点头绪。

哈利苦笑了一下，"你们听过消失柜吗？"看到两人点了点头，他继续说道，"食死徒就是通过消失柜来到学校的，柜子就放在有求必应室里。"

听到这里赫敏的脸色更不好看了，"为什么？哈利，你明明也和我们一样同时离开了学校并且再也没有回去过，为什么你会知道的这么清楚？我相信如果食死徒们闯入学校邓布利多教授不知道的话，那么这也不可能是他告诉你的。你到底是怎么知道的呢？"

哈利明白女巫脸色不好的原因，赫敏才不愿意承认自己漏掉了哪怕一丝一毫的小细节，"敏，放轻松，我之所以知道是有原因的。第一，你们是否还记得我在去年圣诞节假期结束后曾经找你们谈过的关于马尔福的事情。"哈利努力让自己有意识地念对德拉科的名字，可别再像刚刚那样一不小心说漏嘴了，习惯真可怕，铂金巫师在他心里早就成了德拉科而不再是马尔福了。"那之后我就一直在关注他，然后我有好多次逮住了他在有求必应室里。再然后是那天晚上，我亲眼看到他带着食死徒走上天文塔。当然光凭这点我还是推测不出来的。至于第二个原因也是最重要的，我在霍格沃兹里面有同伙，他可以帮助我调查的。而且我也就是从他的调查结果里得知的。"

"是谁？"赫敏的脸色稍稍好了一些，在得知哈利有着她无可比拟的客观资源之后。

哈利沉思了一下，然后才缓缓说道，"多比。"

当然最后这一句是假话，至于食死徒如何闯入霍格沃兹的，是因为他问了德拉科才知道的，而同时他也知道了那是伏地魔交给他的任务之一。可是他无法将真实的事实告诉他的两个好友，只有选择另一个谎言。不过这样一来，他倒是方便了许多。日后要再是不小心说漏了什么关于霍格沃兹内部的消息，他就都可以谎称是让多比打听来的。再也不用担心赫敏刨根问底了。

"多比！"赫敏尖叫了一声，"哦，可怜的多比，他依然在遭受虐待。"

"可是你不觉得多比继续呆在霍格沃兹却帮助了我们很大的忙吗？"罗恩在赫敏能发表任何对呕吐协会的发言之前就打断了她。

"罗纳德！"赫敏愤怒地喊了一声。

对此哈利翻了个白眼，他有时候也受不了赫敏四处泛滥的同情，"好了，两位，安静下来。我们现在需要做准备了，等一个合适的机会闯入霍格沃兹，最好是能在那些食死徒们去参加聚会的时候，这一点我保证会得到通知的。"_只不过不是从多比那里_，哈利在心里小小地补充了一下。

"需要我们做什么吗？"赫敏倒是很快从和罗恩的争执中恢复过来。

"赫敏，我需要你酿制复方汤剂，最好能多一些，因为我不知道我们这次执行任务一个小时能不能回来，所以我们需要不停地服用那恶心的药剂。"

"好的，没问题。"赫敏点了点头，"这回我会做三个人份的。"

"那当然。"哈利回答道。"人体变形术是应急时候用的，我可不想再经历一次连续几个小时维持那种伪装的经历了。你不会想要体会魔力迅速消耗的感觉的。"

"对不起，哈利。你当时应该提出来的。"赫敏惭愧的低下了头。

哈利拉起了女巫的手，"停下来，赫敏。你当时并不知道，错不在你，而且我自己也没提出来不是吗？而且我们已经说好了这事不再提了，忘记了吗？"

赫敏回握了一下哈利的手，给了他一个虚弱的笑容。

"那么，头发要怎么准备呢？"罗恩打断了他的两个好友。

哈利给了红发巫师一个感激的微笑，他适时地转移了话题，转移了女巫的自怜感，"这点我来想办法。"

另外两个人点了点头，当然他们想到的是多比的帮助。不过哈利却知道那个铂金巫师会帮他弄到三根拉文克劳学生的头发的。

Ende von Kap. 29


	30. Chapter 30 霍格沃兹之行

**Kapitel. ****30 ****霍格沃兹之行**

乔治急匆匆地穿好衣服，然后再次确认了一下该带的东西，与弗雷德说了一句"等会见"，然后就扔了飞路粉踏入到了绿色的火焰中。其实他也根本不清楚，为何哈利会这样匆忙地找他，还是在这样的一个紧急时刻。

突然的绿光让正紧贴着坐在一起的罗恩与赫敏吓了一跳，他们俩在有人从火焰中走出来之前就迅速分开然后装作是在友好地聊天。当看清绿焰中那火红的头发时，罗恩脱口骂了一句脏话，而赫敏对此也只是皱了皱眉。

乔治连看也没看正襟危坐的两人，刚一从火焰中他出来就向二楼哈利的卧室奔去。

"你很好？"当推开门后看到了一个完整无缺的哈利，一颗自刚刚接到消息就悬起的心终于放下了，但接着就感到疑惑。一开始还以为是哈利有了什么麻烦，可是看现在这情形并不是这样的。

哈利对着乔治点了点头，然后示意他进来。等对方在床上坐好之后，对房间施了一个静音咒，而且又在已经落锁的门上加了一层驱逐咒。乔治抬了抬眉头更加不解地看着哈利。"那么你是找我有事了？"

哈利看了乔治一眼，然后轻声说了句"抱歉了，乔治"，接着没有给他任何反应时间便举起魔杖念出一个束缚咒。乔治顿时就感到了自己被一根看不见的绳子缠住了手脚无法动弹。

"这是什么意思？"乔治有些气愤地问道。都没有发觉自从进屋起一直都几乎是他自己在说话，而他的问题哈利一个也没有回答。

哈利十分抱歉地看着乔治，"这是我唯一能想到的办法了，十分对不起。"

说完哈利走上前，从乔治的脑袋上拽下一根头发，扔进了早已准备好的魔药瓶中。

虽然每天都会面对一张和自己几乎一模一样的脸，但看到面前站着另一个自己，乔治还是会感到奇怪。弗雷德也只是和自己几乎一样而已，而复方汤剂作用下的哈利外表却和自己完全一样。

"我知道你们今天晚上，就马上，有任务要行动。"哈利吐了吐舌头，仿佛要摆脱药剂恶心的味道，不等乔治再次问起来就做了解释。"但是我必须去。可是以我的身份金斯莱是绝对不会同意我参战的，而且我现在站在伏地魔的面前对抗他的话是没有任何胜算可言的。但是我必须去，我有我必须完成的任务，我只能选择这样的方法。"

即使听到了解释，乔治也感到生气，他直直地盯着哈利，"嗨，兄弟，这个玩笑一点都不好玩，即使你想去可以和我们说啊，干嘛非要把我绑在这里啊！"

哈利只是面无表情地看着乔治，什么也没回答。他知道如果同他们讲的话，自己定是去不了的。

"你知道这是战场而不是什么好玩的游戏打打闹闹的！"乔治严肃了神情。

"这句话应该是我对你说才对呢。"哈利露出一个假笑，"好了我该走了，凤凰社成员要集合了。我很抱歉，但请你呆在这里等我回来。"

"等等。"乔治叫住了欲将开门出去的哈利，"怎么说好歹你也该先将束缚咒咒立停了再走才对啊。我可不想这样僵硬着被根根本看不见的绳子困在床上，更要命的是一动也不能动。要知道这可比遭受了统统石化那种感觉要难受多了。"

哈利仔细地看了乔治一会，"不，我不会咒立停的。我了解你，我知道当我一结束咒语你会做什么。那时恐怕就会换成我被捆在床上了。你的身上一定带着不少的好东西，我可不想尝试。"又思考了几秒钟之后，哈利举起了魔杖，"咒语会在十分钟之后自动解除。但相信我，你是无法走出这扇门的，同时我也保证了你的呼喊屋里的另三个人是完全听不见的。"

认命似的叹出一口气，乔治闭上了眼睛，两秒钟之后又再度睁开，异常认真地看着哈利，"小心点。"

哈利点了点头，然后走出了房间。来到客厅看到了奇怪的两位好友，不过此时他没有精力思考这个了。给好友留下了一句"哈利睡着了，不要打搅他"就幻影移形走了。哈利当然相信自己施的驱逐咒。但这样说的话，那两个人肯定不会上二楼去找他的。

这是哈利第一次真正意义上跟随着凤凰社的成员一起作战，之前接到了德拉科的密信，因此金斯莱制定了这次的行动。正因为是哈利告诉金斯莱伏地魔的计划，所以他才知道此时凤凰社会有所行动。

金斯莱正在讲说着最后的计划，哈利站在弗雷德的身边十分紧张，因为弗雷德正用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。

"怎么了，乔雷德，有什么不对吗？"哈利尽可能地模仿着乔治。

听到这话，弗雷德露出了一个高深莫测的假笑，"不，一切都好。"然后他凑近了一些，贴上了哈利的耳朵，"你说呢，小哈利？"

哈利的眼睛一下子睁大了，然后惊恐地看了看四周，发现所有人都在认真的听着金斯莱的讲解，之后才又将目光转向了弗雷德，"你怎么知道的？"

"拜托，哈利，我们俩可是自娘胎里就在一起的。看到你的第一眼我就知道这个人绝对不是乔治。我只是观察等待着，我不明白这个假冒乔治的人想要得到什么，直到我发现了一个小动作，它将你的真实身份暴露了出来。"弗雷德假笑了一下，看到哈利询问的眼神继续说道，"你会时不时地用手摸一下鼻子。这是你带着眼镜时下意识的动作，也许连你自己都没有觉察到。当然还有一点。"说到这里弗雷德的假笑更大了，"虽然你极力模仿乔治，但我忘记告诉你了，弗治和乔雷德这两个称呼只是我们在捉弄妈妈的时候才会使用的。"

哈利叹了口气，"我是迫不得已的，我必须要来。"

"那乔治呢？"弗雷德好奇他的兄弟怎么会如此轻易地就乖乖听从了。

哈利笑了一下，"他被我先捆后困，目前呆在我的房间里出不来了。"

弗雷德无奈地摇了摇头，对兄弟的遭遇表示同情。

这时金斯莱已经发表完了最后的演说，凤凰社的成员们都准备好了出发。哈利也以防万一地再喝了一口复方汤剂。

"哈利，这太危险了。我们已经太深入敌营了。"弗雷德压低了声音对着走在他身前没有一丝想要停下来意思的巫师。

哈利头也不回地继续向前走着，在他的身后一百多米处金斯莱率领的凤凰社成员们正在和食死徒恶劣地交战。哈利知道这场战争伏地魔也回来，他会站在远处观察着自己奴仆们的卖命。那么如果伏地魔会来的话，那条蛇也一定会在这里。这就是为什么哈利执意要参加这次行动的目的。他要除掉纳吉妮这个魂器。

突然一股陌生的魔力感觉袭上了全身，哈利瞬间就做好了防御准备，并丢给了弗雷德一个眼神。两个人停下了脚步背靠背站着，等待着不明敌人的现身。

果然没有令他们失望，从树林的阴影中走出来一个人，身上穿着食死徒的袍子，当然脸上还有配套的面具，他们无从知道这个人的身份。

来人什么也没说就举起了魔杖，丢给了他们一个"四分五裂"。

在哈利动手之前弗雷德就丢过去了一个"障碍重重"，然后他对哈利说道，"这一个就交给我了，你有什么必须要做的就赶快去吧。"

哈利看了弗雷德两秒，而同时他也感到了这个不知名的食死徒的魔力并不怎么强，弗雷德应该是不会有什么危险的。因此哈利对弗雷德点了下头决定继续向前走。

走了大概十多米哈利停下来，转身观察了一下战况，那个人真的不是弗雷德的对手，更何况弗雷德兜里还有用不完的小玩意，相信这个食死徒会是他很好的免费实验对象。确定这一点之后哈利才放下心来继续向前走。

又走了大概十多米，哈利不得不再一次停下来，这回是又一个食死徒挡在了他的面前。

黑衣食死徒在哈利没有反应过来时就丢过去了一个攻击咒，可是却又故意般地将咒语射到了哈利面前的草地上，这让哈利不得不向后退了好几步。

当然哈利的战斗经验也不差，他迅速就抽出了魔杖先给了自己一个铁甲咒，他想要反击可是对方在他给自己施防御咒的时候占了先机并且出手又快，他只能一边防御一边后退。哈利没有真正反击还有一个原因，就是对方好似并不想真正地伤害他，只是不停地在用咒语将他向后逼退。

哈利渐渐被逼出了食死徒后方的中心地带，而那个人看起来还不想罢手。他一点一点地靠近哈利，直到哈利发现自己的背抵上了一棵树，退无可退，而对方却还在不断地靠近。

也许是那个食死徒停止了咒语的攻击，也许是哈利没有从那个食死徒的身上感受到危险的气息，因此他没有挣扎逃跑，而是任由自己被困在食死徒与树木之间。

如此近的距离，哈利相信自己的呼吸都能喷洒在对方的面具上。突然他从面具与兜帽的空隙间看到了一缕铂金色的发丝，哈利的眼睛瞬间惊喜地张大了，然后小心翼翼地叫了一声"德拉科？"

食死徒叹了口气，然后抬手摘下了面具，那其后正是德拉科英俊的脸庞，只不过目光却出奇的愤怒。

哈利感到有些许的不习惯，他比德拉科矮了半个头，所以一直都是要微微抬头才能对上对方的眼睛。而此时他保持平视就能看到德拉科灰蓝色的双眸。

"该死的，乔治，你到底在做些什么？"德拉科的眼中都仿佛能喷出火来了。

听到这个称呼哈利先是愣了一下才反应过来。难怪他现在不用抬头就可以平视德拉科的双眼了，乔治和德拉科几乎一样高。不过看到德拉科如此的气愤还是让哈利吃了一惊，他结结巴巴地说"我…我…其实…"

然后想到乔治也许从来都不会说话结巴，又猛然闭上了嘴，局促地站在那里，想要表露自己的真实身份可是又怕这个家伙回去告诉斯内普，那么他将忍受的可就不是一点的愤怒了。

也许是太过愤怒，也许是因为周围形势太过紧张，铂金巫师没有注意到红发巫师的反常，他又向前踏了一步，脸都快要贴上另一个人的脸了，"我不管他妈的哈利·该死的·波特怎样说服了你来执行这个任务。你知不知道踏入到中心地带你就很难再出去了。别说是黑魔王身边的东西了，也许你连他的身影都没见到就已经死在了其他食死徒的手中了。你根本就不知道隐藏在黑暗中有多少食死徒，他们专门在等待着你们这种不守规矩的迷途羔羊！该死的格兰芬多！"

哈利在德拉科凌厉的目光下低下了头，他面对德拉科的指责充满了内疚。是的，他居然愚蠢地以为食死徒们都去应战了，而这正是他接触纳吉妮的好机会。殊不知，这样有可能再次落入到伏地魔的手中。

"该死的愚蠢的波特居然让你陷入这样危险的情境中。"

由于距离足够近，哈利能清楚地听到铂金巫师口中的喃喃自语，他好奇地抬起头，张嘴决定还是对德拉科讲出自己真正的身份，可对方接下来的动作让哈利的大脑一片空白。

哈利只感到自己被重重地压在了树干上，另一个巫师正严丝合缝地同他紧贴在一起。接着他就感到两片柔软又线条分明的唇覆上了他的。惊讶地吸了一口气的瞬间也同时给了对方可乘之机。德拉科的舌头滑了进来，霸道地拂过他口腔中的每一寸领土，然后开始不停地挑逗着他退缩的舌头。哈利已经惊讶到忘记了反抗去推开这个正在侵犯他双唇的人。

正当哈利快要没法呼吸的时候，德拉科终于放开了她，还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。

哈利的嘴张张合合还是没能说出一句话来。

"你快点离开，回到凤凰社那里去。"德拉科说着放开了乔治，退后几步，用魔杖对着自己施了几个咒，瞬间整洁的衣袍就蒙上了灰尘以及污垢，还有些被撕扯破裂了。而那英俊的脸上，白皙的肌肤也被黑色的污迹覆盖了。然后德拉科将魔杖换到左手对着自己的另一只胳膊低声念了一个什么咒，哈利没有听清，但是他看到那里立马多出了一道口子，鲜血涌了出来。

哈利没有多想就走上前去抓住德拉科受伤的胳膊，"德拉科，你这是…"说着准备掏出魔杖施治愈咒。

德拉科拍开了哈利的手，然后活动了一下受伤的右臂，虽然疼痛让他皱起了眉头，不过还是满意地假笑了一下，"我会告诉他们，凤凰社的人闯了过来将你救了回去，我被击中所以无法再将你抢回来。"

哈利不得不佩服斯莱特林们做事的缜密。

就在哈利又一次发呆的时候，德拉科用他没有受伤的左手一把扯过哈利的衣领，将两人的唇再次紧贴在了一起。

这个不似刚才的那样火辣激情，它只是一个急匆匆并不深入的吻。但不可否认的是同样充满了占有欲。

"你快点回去吧。"德拉科向后退了一步放开了哈利，然后重新戴上了面具，"对了，还有回去告诉哈利，我等会会想办法帮他处理纳吉妮的，让他不要再如此愚蠢地派人过来了。"说完没有再看哈利转身离开了。

哈利拖着疲惫的身体回到格里莫，他的两个好友依旧坐在沙发上聊天，看见他却露出一副吃惊的表情。

"嗨，乔治，你怎么来了。"询问的是他现在身体的主人的弟弟。

哈利在心里咒骂了一句，他忘记了乔治在任务执行完肯定是会回把戏坊的，怎么也不可能来这里。"我…我有东西刚才离开的时候忘在了这里。"哈利只有吐出一个拙劣的谎言。"那个，他还在屋里吗？"

"应该还在睡觉。"这回回答他的是赫敏，同时女巫露出一个抱歉理解的笑容。她知道这一阵她和哈利为了找到那本书的后半部分是多么的辛苦。

得到了乔治没有离开的消息哈利放下心来，他告别了两位好友然后向楼上走去。

解除了驱逐咒，哈利打开房门就看见一个急躁的红色脑袋不停地左右踱着步子。

"太好了，你回来了。"乔治听到门开动的声音就奔了过去，在哈利还未来得及将门关上就给了对方一个拥抱，但很快就又放开了。

"我说过我会没事的。"哈利越过乔治，一下子躺倒在了自己的床上。过了一会又想到了什么，坐起身一脸假笑地看着乔治。

乔治被哈利的目光弄得不知所措，抬起了一条眉毛无声地询问着，然后走到床边坐了下来。

"我现在知道为何你那阵子会心情烦躁，以致对赫敏口出恶言了。当然为我辩护是一个原因，可那不是根本原因。"看到乔治没有落下的眉毛哈利继续说道，"是因为德拉科？"

虽然这是一个问句，但是语气却是相当的肯定。再一次，哈利看到乔治的脸上出现了难得的惊讶。他现在总算明白了乔治那阵子异常的原因了，因为他被救了出来，在那之后德拉科一定会遭受伏地魔痛苦的惩罚。而乔治正是十分担心那个铂金巫师的安危。

"他刚刚说了什么吗？"乔治有些不可思议地看着哈利，他们俩其实都没有想要将这层关系公布出来。虽然一开始他也很不喜欢这个铂金巫师，可是情报传递的任务将两人紧紧地联系在了一起，渐渐地他看到了冰冷的斯莱特林王子面具之后的那个男孩的骄傲，那个男孩的困惑，那个男孩的痛苦，那个男孩的绝望，那个男孩的抉择，那个男孩的牺牲，那个男孩的勇敢。这完全让之前建立在他脑中的马尔福的形象崩塌了，他想去更深的了解那个人。

哈利摇了摇头。_不，他倒是有做了什么_。哈利在心中补充到。嘴唇现在都还麻木地可以感受的到德拉科对乔治的渴望以及占有欲。不过他不打算对红发巫师这样说。

"反正我是知道你们俩的小秘密了。"哈利神秘地笑了一下，"不过你想知道我是怎样知道的话，还是去问德拉科吧。不过我敢肯定，那家伙一定会气愤地想要杀了我的。"

正当乔治还很不解地想要继续追问下去的时候，他放有同德拉科联系的那枚徽章的口袋有热源传了过来，镜子上只出现了两个词：

_行动失败_

哈利看了一眼递到他眼前镜子上的字，收起了刚刚玩笑的面容，点了点头算是自己知道了。他的心里其实对这个结果没有多大的意外，如果真的那么容易就解决掉的话，伏地魔也不会得逞这么多年，以及人们也不会惊恐到不敢说出他的名字。

"我要回去了。我必须确认弗雷德是不是没事，还有他…"乔治无法想象，失败和神秘人的惩罚之间到底有着多大的联系，只是他很担心。

哈利看着红发巫师担忧的脸。他理解乔治就仿佛有时他的心里也总想着那个人一样，总想着时时刻刻确定那个人是否安全。因为选择了双面间谍的他们，是将自己的生命完全抛开了的。

"弗雷德没事。但是，德拉科，我不敢保证。只希望他的行动没有被伏地魔发现。"哈利拍了拍红发巫师的肩膀，想要把自己的希翼变成现实传达给他。

"再见，哈利，你好好保重。"

"等等。"哈利叫住了手都已经放在了门锁上的乔治，抽出了魔杖对着他施了几个咒语。没一会工夫，乔治就变得看起来和他一样疲惫又破落了，显然是刚从一场激战中回来。

"再见，乔治。替我对德拉科说声谢谢。"

门轻轻地合上，哈利再次倒回床上，闭上了双眼。

~Ooo~ooO~

"哈利，我突然想到了一个重要问题。"赫敏一边观察着魔药，一边对站在她身后的巫师说道。

复方汤剂还有两天就熬好了，之后他们就可以随时出发了。

"什么？"哈利没有觉得自己的计划中还有什么纰漏存在的，况且这个计划还是斯内普完善过得。不过这个聪明的女巫总能发现别人不容易看到的漏洞。

"我知道我们需要用消失柜进入到霍格沃兹，我也知道这是一个很不错的方法。"赫敏放下手中的搅拌棒，转过身，"但是最关键的问题你好像忘记了。"

"什么问题？"看到赫敏的眉头哈利也不由紧张起来。

"消失柜是成对出现的，我们根本不知道另一个消失柜在那里，那我们要怎样才能进到霍格沃兹里面啊？"

听到这个问题，哈利笑了起来。

赫敏听到哈利的笑声，立刻知道自己的担心完全是多余的了，"那么，哈利，你已经知道了？是在哪里？"

"要知道那不是个什么好地方。"哈利叹了口气，但是在赫敏追问的眼神下还是说了出来，"博金博克魔法店，翻倒巷。"

"翻倒巷？"果不其然，赫敏尖叫了出来，"你是怎么知道的呢？"

"二年级我第一使用飞路去对角巷，但是迷路误闯进了那里，而我在躲避马尔福一家的时候钻进了里面。因此我知道那东西就在那里。"

"可…可是这都已经过了这么多年了，你之后又没有再去过，万一柜子被移走了呢？"赫敏依然很担心。

"放心那东西还在那里的。"哈利相当有保证地说道。

"这你又是怎么知道的？"赫敏配合着抬起了左边的眉毛。

哈利小小地在心里叹了口气，大脑飞速地运转着，必须要找一个合理的借口给赫敏，当然不能告诉她他之所以知道是因为德拉科这么告诉他的吧。"是多比。当然两个消失柜是连通的。而我为了确认，曾经让多比钻到学校的那个柜子里去，然后他发现自己确实是出现在了翻倒巷的博金博克魔法店。"

哈利觉得他肯定会越来越佩服自己的，现在居然这样快就能想出一个谎言来瞒过赫敏的锐利。

"那你有想过我们要怎样去博金博克魔法店吗？"

"只有一个方案，虽然比较冒险。"哈利停顿了一下才继续说道，"我们需要先服用复方汤剂变成普通的人，当然不能是学生，因为学生这个时间都会在霍格沃兹里面。然后夜晚潜进魔法店，再溜进柜子里。当我们到达了霍格沃兹之后，需要等待第一阵魔药药力消除，然后才能再服用复方汤剂变成拉文克劳的学生，大大方方地从有求必应室里走出去。"

"很好，两天之后复方汤剂就好了，我们可以随时出发。"

哈利皱起了眉头，"我觉得我们只有在月圆之夜才能行动。"

"为什么？"赫敏不解地问，她研究了这么长时间的魂器没有觉得魂器的销毁与月相有关啊。

"是雷姆斯。"哈利摇了摇头，压低了声音，然后在赫敏不解的询问注视下继续说，"你知道上次的行动，我们惹出了那么大的麻烦，我不认为这一次雷姆斯会同意我们三个再一次单独外出。所以我们只能在月圆之夜等他服用了缚狼汁之后再行动了。"

"那么，你确定这回霍格沃兹会是没问题的？"赫敏听到他的这番话也不由想到了之前的一次行动。虽然之前有近似完美的计划但还是出了问题。

"不用担心，那里是霍格沃兹。虽然大权掌握在了食死徒的手中，但你知道那里还有麦格教授弗立维教授，他们肯定是不会让学生遭受食死徒的折磨的。记得我们不是哈利赫敏和罗恩，我们只是在霍格沃兹上学的拉文克劳的三个学生。低调行事，那些食死徒们是不会发现的。"

听到这里，赫敏满意地点了点头，她也再找不出什么漏洞来了。只希望一切能像计划的顺利。

~Ooo~ooO~

"罗恩，拜托你不要动了。"赫敏尽管压低了声音，可在空无人迹的小巷里听上去依旧尖锐刺耳。

"这里的空间太小了。"罗恩抱怨了一句。

"是啊是啊，鉴于我们三个现在都成年了而不再是刚入学的十一岁小孩。"哈利很想翻翻眼睛，可他的眼睛始终没有离开小巷对面一家店铺的大门。"还有，我真的不介意你们两个紧紧地抱在一起好为大家腾出些空间。"

这话一说完，哈利立刻就感到身旁的两具身体紧绷了起来，而他也得到了安静。

晚饭过后哈利在雷姆斯的缚狼汁中加入了安眠成分，当他看到那头狼安安静静地趴在地上睡着了之后，才和赫敏以及罗恩喝了复方汤剂离开了格里莫，幻影移形来到了对角巷。当然在对角巷没有太大的危险，可是翻倒巷就不一样了。所以他们三个这时才会在隐形斗篷的掩饰下躲在博金博克魔法店对面的一条小巷子里，等待着商店顾客走掉之后就行动。

通道里是一片漆黑，看不见一点亮光。当然他们也不敢贸然用魔杖施一个荧光闪烁，生怕一个不小心，会有光亮从消失柜紧闭着的大门的缝隙透露到博金博克魔法店，从而泄露了他们的行踪。

三个人在黑暗中摸索着前行，哈利走在最前面，罗恩殿后，赫敏被两人保护般地夹在了中间。虽也没有开口说话，黑暗中只能听到小心翼翼地脚步声和粗重又紧张的喘息声。

"我们快到了。"不知过了多久，走在前面的哈利张口打破了沉默，"我已经能看到缝隙中透过的光亮了，应该不远了。"

消失柜大门被推开的一瞬，三个人都因长时间黑暗中的停留而对直刺眼睛的亮光保护性地闭上了双眼。而房子像能感到他们的需求一样，自动暗了下来。

哈利小心翼翼地再一次睁开眼睛，如果他还对一年前因调查德拉科死守在门口从而有机会匆匆一睹屋里的记忆有深刻印象的话，那么他对这里应该不算陌生。只是这个时候，他们没有多余的时间来检验这个房间了，因为哈利已经看到了他好友的红发慢慢地显现了出来，而另一个女巫的头发也蓬乱了起来，他相信自己也马上就会恢复本来的面貌。

"那么都准备好了吗？"女巫从口袋里掏出三个大瓶子递给了两人一人一瓶，为了不露馅，她可是做了足足的复方汤剂。

"准备得不能再好了。"罗恩说完从哈利手中随意抽走了一根头发。

"我也已经迫不及待地想要再次品尝美味的佳酿了。"哈利说完将女巫抽走后剩下的最后一根头发扔进了药剂中，然后泛着恶心的泡泡，饮下了一大口。

无论经历过多少次，复方汤剂带来的那种身体上的被迫变形的拉扯都是人们无法习惯的。而哈利发誓他绝对讨厌这个。可是药剂的神奇结果让他没有选择的下次或许还是会继续使用。

"哦，天呐，敏，你变成了安东尼·戈德斯坦，一个男生。"

"是的，咳咳。"赫敏仿佛还不习惯自己的新身体，她清了清嗓子，"是我让哈利找来三个男生的头发的，毕竟这样会方便一些。顺带说一句，你现在是迈克尔·科纳，金妮的男友。"

"什么？"罗恩不可置信地抬起手在自己的脸上乱摸，"保佑我等会别碰见她，我可不想被自己的妹妹跳到身上抱住。"

哈利给了罗恩一个坏笑，"那么我一定是泰利·布特了。"

赫敏对着他点了点头，"那么真正的这三个人在哪里呢？我可不想和他们相遇。"

"我也不知道，但我相信他们一定在什么地方睡觉呢。多比会做好的。"

除了第一句，哈利剩下的都是谎话。他确实不知道那三个人现在在哪。他只知道德拉科弄来了这三人的头发，并且保证他们三个直到明天的早餐都不会出现在大家的视野中。至于德拉科是使用了什么手段，哈利倒没什么兴趣知道。

"好吧，做好准备，我们要再次返回霍格沃兹了。"哈利深吸了一口气，然后看了两个好友一眼，向有求必应室的大门走去。

再一次踏上霍格沃兹的走道，哈利要比想象中的激动，原来他竟然是如此的还念这里，他唯一的家。

走道上是静悄悄的，即使还不到宵禁的时间，可是城堡里却听不到孩子们欢乐的笑声，有的只是死一样的沉寂。偶尔走过一人，也是低着头匆匆而过，让人都来不及分辨出那人衣袍边缘的颜色。

"这…这太可怕了。"罗恩的身体哆嗦了一下，"金妮她是怎样忍受下来的。"他不由地想到了家中唯一一个还在学校里上学的小妹妹。

"金妮很坚强，她会支持下来的。况且学校里还有麦格教授呢。"赫敏压低了声音，但这丝毫没有减弱话语中的坚定。

哈利没有回头看身后的好友，这种食死徒笼罩在上空带来的压抑他不是第一次感受到了。"这就是为什么我们现在会冒险来到这里。魂器少一个，伏地魔就离死亡更近了一步。"

"是的，哈利说的没错。"赫敏很想控制住自己的身体，可是却失败了，她做不到在这样一种氛围中听到伏地魔的名字而不发抖，"让我们像其他人一样低头默默地走到拉文克劳塔吧。"

并不是所有人都低着头走路，也并不是所有人都压低了声音交谈。在离一楼大厅越来越近的时候，虽然那种压抑的感觉没有消散，可他们还是听见了高谈阔论的嘈杂声。那些年幼的食死徒们表现的就如同他们是城堡的真正主宰一般。而最令哈利感到惊讶与气愤的是，他目光所及的食死徒们不光来自斯莱特林，也有两个赫奇帕奇，以及一个拉文克劳。这才是此时出现在这里的，还有更多的他还不知道呢。也许连格兰芬多也有人烙上了那个标记。哈利不敢想象有他认识的谁站在了他的对立阵营，成为了一个像虫尾巴一样的背叛者。

就在三个人准备悄无声息地离开大厅登上拉文克劳塔的时候，有人拦在了他们的面前。

德拉科·马尔福，文森特·克拉布，格雷戈里·高尔。

"来看看，这不是著名的红毛小母鼬的男友嘛。怎么了，刚刚和母鼬吵架了？这样一幅垂头丧气的样子。"

德拉科回身看了克拉布和高尔一眼，那两个大块头正站在那里傻笑着，然后他再次转身给了迈克尔·科纳一丝假笑，而且那笑容充分体现了自己的轻蔑。

罗恩绝对不会允许有人这样侮辱自己的妹妹，瞬间他就抽出了魔杖准备上前，"你怎么敢这样侮辱我的—"_家庭_！最后两个字还未出口就被站在一旁的赫敏拉住了。他已经气愤到忘记了自己此刻并不是罗恩·韦斯莱，而他自己刚才差一点就暴露了真实的身份。

哈利对着德拉科怒目而视，他虽然知道对方此时应该是在演戏，可是德拉科的表现，那种神态，他不敢相信德拉科是真的在享受羞辱韦斯莱的乐趣。

当德拉科看到他侮辱的对象迈克尔·科纳的反应时，脸上的假笑扩大了。他一开始不确定里面谁会是韦斯莱，所以他就小小的刺激了一下，没想到有人就露馅了。

"难道我说的不对吗？还是说那只小母鼬没办法满足你呢？"德拉科的语气中加入了玩笑般的恶毒。

就在罗恩要挣脱赫敏的钳制准备过去给德拉科一拳的时候，一直站在一旁的另一个人已经抽出了魔杖，并且抵住了德拉科的脸。

"收回你说的话！"手上的劲又加了一些。

德拉科因为抵在脸上的魔杖的冰冷而抬高了眉毛，他的手不动声色地在底下做了一个手势，立刻，布拉克和高尔两人就上前一步，一左一右夹着哈利，双手用力一提，哈利就完全失去了优势。

赫敏惊恐地看着这个突然的变化。哈利被两个魁梧的人压着肩膀动弹不得，而德拉克的魔杖在他的脸颊来回滑动。

"我以级长的身份命令你，放下你的魔杖，要不然我就要去找教授了！"

"那么，布特，看来以前给你的那些教训你还没有学会啊，是今天又想上一课了吗？"德拉科忽略了赫敏的话，说着低下了头，直直的盯着哈利。

当德拉科的脸靠的足够近的时候，哈利用了只有两人才听得到的声音说了一句_不要忘了乔治也是一个韦斯莱_。

这就够了，德拉科仿佛听到了什么十恶不赦的宣判似的，猛然向后退了一步，复杂地看着哈利，而对方双眸中的愤怒昭然可见。

默默在心里镇静了一下的德拉科，突然转过头，"戈德斯坦，你级长的头衔根本不管用。请搞清楚现在学校是谁说了算！"

说完，挥了一下右手，克拉布和高尔听话地放开了束缚在手中的哈利，迅速又回到了德拉科的身后。而那个高傲的斯莱特林王子只是给了三人厌恶的一眼，转身什么也没说就离开了。

"真是令人讨厌！活该他当上了食死徒，早就应该被神秘人给咒死才对。"罗恩低声咒骂着。

"还好吧？"赫敏来到了哈利的身边，对方正在活动着刚刚被紧紧抓住的双肩。

哈利点了点头，他有点不太明白德拉科这一出闹剧到底有何意思。是因为布拉克高尔跟随着他而不得不进行的伪装，还是双面间谍压力太大而控制不了的发泄。

"嘿，我们要快点走了，等宵禁了的话可就不好办了。"赫敏唤回了哈利的思绪。

三个人再次开始向拉文克劳塔走去。

拉文克劳的入口不像格兰芬多是一个看守的画像也不像斯莱特林是一扇隐匿在石墙里的石门，那就只是一快最普通的木板，没有把手，没有看守，简简单单的一扇门，蓝色的底，上面绘绣着青铜色的花纹，最上面有个提问的鹰状青铜门环。

"那么口令是什么？"罗恩扭头看着哈利。

哈利却摇了摇头，"我不知道。"

这个回答差点让罗恩跳脚了，他们冒了这么大的风险潜进霍格沃兹，哈利居然不知道拉文克劳的口令。

"冷静下来，罗恩。"赫敏给了快要喊叫起来的罗恩狠狠的一记瞪视，"连他们自己都不知道。卢娜曾经告诉过我，他们的口令是随时都在变的，你只有回答对了鹰状青铜门环提出的问题，才能打开这扇门。"

"该死睿智的拉文克劳，就不能简单一些吗。"罗恩抬头盯着门顶上的鹰状环，小声地嘟囔着。

三个人等待着，那个门环仿佛终于感知到了有人站在了外面乞求着进去。接着，不紧不慢地一行字幕出现在了门上。

_一个人走向你，并且说'我对你所说的任何事情都是谎言'。_

_那么他所说的是真话还是谎话？_

罗恩摇了摇头，他一点也不喜欢这样不固定的口令，还要让他绞尽脑汁去思考。几秒钟之后他断然放弃了，看着身旁的两位好友。

逻辑题不是哈利的强项，实际上他讨厌这种类型的推论谜题。他总是会被绕在一个无限循环的境地，直到最后也解决不出来。

赫敏一直紧皱着眉头，哈利和罗恩知道，这个女巫的大脑正在飞速运转着，将各种可能在脑中排列组合，然后排除所有不合理不可能的。

"谎话。"

木板在赫敏的话之后打开了。

"为什么是谎话啊？"罗恩挠了挠头。

赫敏努力抑制住自己不要翻个白眼，"他的那句话只有两种可能，要么真话要么假话。首先假定是真话，那么他这句话所表达的意思：_任何话都是谎话_，当然应该也包括说的这句话，那么这个结论和刚才的假定是相悖的。接着假定是谎话，这个谎言就在了_任何话_上面，那么按这个意思理解，他有时会说真话有时会说谎话，可是根据刚才第一个假定，这句话为真不成立，因此这句话应该是他谎话当中的一句。"

罗恩很努力地想明白赫敏的这一长串解释，最后终于无力放弃了，"算我没有问。"

哈利却在一旁笑出了声，虽然他也没有明白赫敏的解释，但他们都已经进来了，还有什么比这更重要的吗？

"真是太好了，公共休息室里一个人都没有。"罗恩惊讶地欢呼了一声，"真的是梅林在帮我们！"

_不是梅林，而是西弗勒斯_。哈利在心里小声地纠正了一下。拉文克劳的小鹰们虽然渴求知识，但像这种全体出动去图书馆也只有在接下来马上有考试的时候。因此斯内普很恰好的安排了一场全校学生的考试，以给了哈利他们这次行动的机会。

"他们的公共休息室真美，就像完全至于了星空之下。"赫敏看了看脚下缀有星星的地毯，然后又抬起头看了看同样缀有星星的穹顶。

"让我们快点动起来吧，离宵禁不远了，他们肯定那是都会回来的。"哈利打断了女巫的欣赏，径直走向了和门正相对的罗伊纳·拉文克劳半身大理石像的面前。赫敏和罗恩也不再左顾右盼，从圆桌书架慢慢开始找起。

半个小时过去了，他们将拉文克劳公共休息室的边边角角都搜了个遍，可依旧没有王冠的影踪。

"哈利，你有没有想过，也许王冠根本就不在拉文克劳塔里面。当时邓布利多教授也只是告诉了你它在霍格沃兹里，可霍格沃兹除了拉文克劳还有那么多地方，它可能是在任何地方。"

"不，它就在拉文克劳塔里。"哈利坚定地说。

"你怎么这么确定。"赫敏习惯性地追问着。

哈利复杂地看了赫敏一眼，让他怎么说，是斯内普调查出来的，而且还是从斯莱特林的幽灵血人巴罗那里得知的。"敏，不要问。我不能说。"

赫敏紧紧地咬住了下唇，将欲将脱口的一句话咽了下去。虽然她心里很不舒服，她想要知道，可是她忍住了，在那次差一点失去了哈利的友谊之后，赫敏发誓以后绝对不要再去逼迫哈利。她在心里一遍遍地告诉自己，哈利这样做一定有他不得已的原因。

"哦，天呐，我竟然忘了。"哈利兴奋地喊了一声。

"怎么了，伙计。"罗恩已经挫败的坐在了地上，他敢发誓就是在家被韦斯莱夫人盯着收拾房间，他都没有如此用心过。可是魂器依旧不见踪迹。

"格雷女士！"哈利的声音在激动中有些不稳，他也是在刚刚想起斯内普获知王冠去向的时候想起了他们实际上可以找拉文克劳的幽灵来帮忙的。更何况这是一位和王冠存活了差不多一样久的女士。"她一定会知道的。"

"你好，泰利，刚刚是你在叫我吗？"一个银白色透亮的幽灵飘到了哈利的面前，给了他一个屈膝礼。

"你…你好，格雷女士。"

格雷女士绕着哈利飞行了一圈，然后相当不高兴地降低了身体漂浮在哈利的正对面，"你不是泰利·布特！"

哈利惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，也许幽灵可以看穿他们，"你好，格雷女士，我是哈利·波特。"

"我听说过你。只是你为什么要来到我的学院？"格雷女士没有一丝表情，但语气显示出了她并不高兴。

"我们不是有意这样做的，可是这是我们想到的唯一的方法了。"

"那么，你们想让我做什么事呢？"虽然很客气，但那语气却是冷冰冰的拒绝。

哈利直直的对上了格雷女士的双眼，"我们想问问您是否知道拉文克劳王冠的下落？"

听到这里格雷女士的眼神黯淡了下去，"那是我的错误，我偷了母亲的王冠，就是因为想要比母亲更聪明更睿智更加出名，我将王冠藏在了阿尔巴尼亚森林里。可惜在那不久我就死去了。这件事我自己都忘记了，直到几十年前，有人问了我同样的问题。"

"伏地魔。"哈利说出了那个名字，他印象中，邓布利多曾经告诉过他伏地魔在他第一次被打跑的时候，灵魂状态一直都在阿尔巴尼亚森林徘徊。如果曾经作为学生的他知道了王冠藏在哪里的话…

"一个年轻迷人的男孩，非常聪明，和他讨论问题我非常开心。我已经记不清他的名字了。"格雷女士的双眼因为这个美好的回忆而亮了起来。

那么一定是汤姆·里德尔了，哈利敢对自己百分之百的确定。伏地魔当初一定已经知道了魂器然后就开始寻找能制作成魂器的东西。

"那么，您知道它现在在哪里吗？"哈利小心翼翼地问，仿佛不忍心打断女士美好的回忆。

"不，我不知道，从那之后我就没见过它了。"格雷女士摇了摇头。

哈利皱起了眉头，"可是血人巴罗说，它曾经将王冠拿回来交给了你。"

说完这句话，哈利可以感到赫敏在他的身后颤抖了一下，那个女巫现在一定是对他所掌握的这些信息的来源相当好奇但又克制着自己不能过问。

格雷女士掩面哭了起来，"他…他…他…"，可惜除了这个字她一句话都说不出来了。

哈利向前走了一步，刚想抬起手安慰一下哭泣的格雷女士，却想到对方只是个幽灵然后无力地放下了，"那么，格雷女士，您能想起来，血人巴罗拿回来交给你之后你放在了哪里吗？"

过了好一会，格雷女士才停止了哭泣，"是…是的，他将王冠拿回来献给了我。"

"那么，您放在了哪里？"赫敏走上前，她本以为自己的声音很轻很柔，可是她也忘记了自己现在是安东尼·戈德斯坦的身形，低沉的男生从嗓子间冒了出来。

格雷女士再次抽泣了一下，"那是母亲的王冠。"随着这句话，格雷女士飘向了罗伊纳·拉文克劳的石像面前，充满懊悔内疚地看着她的母亲，"我将它还给了母亲。"

哈利三人站在格雷女士的身后，透过幽灵透明的身体，他们看见了石像底座突然出现了一个开口，只可惜里面黑漆漆地什么也看不清楚。

赫敏拿出魔杖使用了一个飞来咒，飘出来的就是他们搜寻了已久的拉文克劳王冠。

王冠的周围被鲜花环绕着，令人不敢相信的是这些花都已经像王冠一样古旧了，可它们却依然新鲜地如同刚采摘的。在王冠的前面镶嵌着一个宝蓝色的钻石，两边青铜色的底托上各雕刻着一只鹰。

"它真美。"赫敏忍不住发出了赞叹，刚想伸手去碰触却被罗恩一把抓住。"对不起，它太迷人了。"

哈利从口袋里拿出了他们处理魂器用到的蛇毒精华，正准备滴在王冠上，赫敏却制止了他。女巫在三个人的周身施了一个静音咒，她可不想因为魂器上灵魂碎片的嘶喊而惊动城堡中所有的人。

给了女巫赞许的一眼，哈利小心翼翼地地将蛇毒精华滴了三滴在了王冠之上，虽然已经不是第一次这么做了，可是哈利的手依旧颤抖不稳。

同上一次古灵阁的经历相同，几秒钟之后，从王冠里升起了一团黑雾，并且伴随着惨绝人寰的叫喊声。三个人已经有了经验的在黑雾升起的瞬间就捂住了双耳。

"太好了，终于又一个解决掉了。"罗恩伸手拿起王冠。

哈利感受到了有一个目光直直地盯着他，抬起了头正对着格雷夫人惊讶的目光。看来她并不知道王冠上曾经被施了最邪恶的黑魔法。

"格雷夫人，我们能先将王冠借回去吗？"赫敏抬起了头也注视着幽灵，她很注意选择了借而不是拿。"我们用完之后一定会还回来给罗伊纳·拉文克劳的，这是你们的宝物。"

格雷夫人看了看赫敏然后又看了看哈利，后者也给了她坚定的保证。最后她点了点头算是同意了。

"真不敢相信，这回的任务竟然这么顺利。"罗恩在往有求必应室走的时候心情愉快的说着。

"是啊。"哈利也心情愉快地回答着。

"除了遇到马尔福的那个插曲，其他可以说是完美。"罗恩在提到德拉科的时候依旧是同老样子地撇了撇嘴。

"让我们快点吧，只有到了有求必应室才能完全放心下来。"赫敏依旧小心翼翼地注意着四周。

突然从拐角处窜出来的身影挡住了他们的去路，这回来的不是德拉科和他的两个跟班，而是更邪恶的卡罗兄妹。

"哎呀，这不是上次被我们好好上过一课的泰利·布特嘛。"阿莱克托·卡罗的声音比贝拉的还要尖锐。"你今天这么高兴又想在大家面前宣布什么啊？波特闯入古灵阁可是老新闻了。"

"我都已经迫不及待地想要看你再次在地上翻滚的身影了。"阿米库斯·卡罗舔了舔干裂地嘴唇。

哈利一时间绷紧了全身，魔杖已经滑到了他的手间，只不过还隐藏在宽大的袖袍中。他不知道布特上一次是怎样遭受卡罗兄妹的殴打的，但是他不想再去忍受食死徒的折磨。赫敏与罗恩站在哈利的身后，也全身都进入到了警戒状态。

"布特，弗利维教授让你去办公室接受服务。"一个声音从黑暗中传了过来，打断了所有人的对峙。

哈利当然认得这个声音，这会听起来虽然里面充满了厌恶不屑以及鄙视，可是对于他来说无疑如同天籁。

"少管闲事，马尔福。"阿米库斯转头对着从黑暗中走出来的那个铂金皱了皱鼻头，他历来就看不惯马尔福家族的那股傲慢劲。

"可以啊，反正我已经传话传到了。如果你愿意面对那个矮子的质问，你尽管继续。"说完德拉科给了兄妹俩一个假笑。

"这里发生了什么事？"

又一个声音从另一个走道上传了过来，然而这个声音让赫敏与罗恩差一点惊讶地跳了起来。罗恩已经开始后悔刚刚说了一切顺利。该死的简直是倒霉透顶，遇到马尔福也就算了，食死徒卡罗兄妹对付起来也应该还有逃走的可能。梅林到底有没有在帮助他们，现在连那个叛徒斯内普都插脚了进来。

"什么也没发生。"德拉科耸了耸肩，"我只是替弗立维那个矮子来通知布特过去接受服务的，但是好像有人想要先玩一玩啊。"说着还用眼角瞥了瞥另外身着食死徒衣袍的两人。

斯内普抬起一挑眉毛，看了看被卡罗兄妹挡住去路的三人，他将视线固定在布特的身上，"你没听到要去接受服务吗？还不快滚？"接着扫视了另外两人，不耐烦与厌恶在那双黑眸中闪现，"至于你们两个，也立刻消失，不要忘了明天的考试。"

哈利推动了一下赫敏和罗恩，可是两人纹丝不动，他们不能再像上一次那样将哈利留在一群食死徒中间了。

斯内普面对一动不动的三人抬起了另一侧眉毛，他从衣袖中抽出魔杖，指着科纳和戈德斯坦，"如果你们不乐意立马滚蛋的话，或许我可以将你们送到哪里去玩玩。"

虽然在斯内普的怒视以及魔杖之下，赫敏与罗恩不由自主地向后退了一小步，但他们坚决没有离开的意思。哈利压低声音，用了只有三人听见的音量，_我会想办法让弗立维教授送我过去的_，然后左右两手用力一推，将赫敏和罗恩推离了卡罗兄妹的身边。然后自己头也不回地跟在德拉科的身后再次向拉文克劳的方向走去。

哈利可以听到身后卡罗兄妹的咒骂以及斯内普冷酷无情地驳斥。

"你刚刚为什么要那样做？"哈利跟在德拉科的身后小声地问道。

"那样做？"德拉科似乎心情非常不好，语气相当暴躁。

"侮辱罗恩，就算是演戏，你做的也太过了。"哈利为自己的红发好友感到愤愤不平。

"那不是演戏，我就是想激怒他，怎么了？"德拉科激动地反驳回去。

"你不应该那样做的。"哈利的语气中带着微微的指责。

德拉科一下子停下了前进的脚步，转身怒视着哈利，一把拉起对方的衣领，将他向后一推抵在冰冷的石墙上。

"我不应该？你凭什么指责我？他做了什么，不就是喝了复方汤剂然后大摇大摆地走进校园，好似所有的功劳都是他的一样？告诉我，如果你每天面对同班同学的尖叫声，每天要和身旁好友勾心斗角，每天眼前都只是年幼孩子们恐惧的目光，告诉我你怎样在这样的情况下还能保持理智！我他妈的快要受不了了！即使无梦魔药都很难让我有一个平静的夜晚！告诉我，在这样的日子里，你会选择怎样做！"

这些话其实应该是哈利能想到的，可是他依旧惊讶地张大了嘴巴看着铂金巫师。他之前也有猜到的，那是德拉科双面间谍压力太大而控制不了的发泄。而他根本没有立场去指责付出了这么多的德拉科。

"对不起。"哈利说着将手让在了德拉科的肩上。

"没什么对不起的，我们都有自己的出发点。"哈利看到铂金巫师扬起了头，将欲将流出的泪水又逼了回去，"只要你能快点结束这该死的战争就好。"

"会的，会的，我会的。"哈利一遍遍的重复，仿佛是在说给德拉科听，又像是在说给自己听。

"哈利？"温柔试探性地呼唤打断了阴影中两人的沉思。

德拉科拍了拍衣袍，又挂上了那个标志性的马尔福表情，"我先走了。"

斯内普走到了哈利的身边也靠在了冰冷的石墙上，"那么成功了？"

哈利点了点头，可突然想到在这阴影中对方看不到自己的动作，又加了一句"是的。"出口的声音由于刚刚的对质听起来异常的苦涩。

许久两个人都没在说话，沉默一直悬浮着。

在德拉科刚刚的爆发之后，哈利突然很想感受斯内普的气息。他翻了个身，将自己丢在了斯内普的胸前，紧紧地抓着对方的衣袍，那个一直陪伴着自己的淡淡清香。

斯内普什么也没有问，他只是伸出了双臂抱紧了哈利。

"德拉科，还有你，承担着巨大的压力。"哈利的声音闷闷地压在斯内普的衣袍之下。

这是一个肯定句，不需要斯内普回答，他只是轻柔地抚摸着哈利的后背。

"我会做到的，我会战胜他的，我不会再让你们忍受这些了。"哈利摇着头，他忍着不让泪水掉落下来。

斯内普没有停下手中的抚摸，将嘴凑到了哈利的耳边，低沉诱惑地说道，"我相信你一定会做到的，我的男孩。"

就如同以往一样，斯内普的话如同有魔力一般，让哈利感到安宁。

"走吧，我送你去有求必应室。"

哈利将自己从斯内普的怀抱中解脱出来，然后抬头给了对方一个虚弱的笑容，斯内普回了他一个笑容，在黑暗之中，哈利觉得这个笑容让他的心暖了起来，再次有了信心。

"哈利，你终于回来了。"哈利刚刚打开有求必应室的大门，赫敏就冲了过来，"我不敢想象这次要是再失去你我们要怎么办，再一次我们独自逃跑而留下了你面对他们。"

"嗨，我不是说我会没事的嘛。"哈利拍了拍女巫的后背，试图让她放心。她看到了女巫那渴望的表情，只是不敢问出口。哈利在心中小小的叹息了一下，他又需要撒一个小小的谎了，"我只是告诉了弗立维教授，我明天有考试今天晚上必须复习，能不能将服务推迟到考试之后。"

"然后，他同意了？"罗恩不敢相信地脱口问道。

"是啊，我想弗立维教授肯定不希望自己学院的学生在考试中有不怎么美观的成绩吧。"哈利眨了眨眼睛，"其实我已经做好了准备同教授坦白我真实的身份，这样他肯定就会放我回来的。可没想到那个理由教授居然同意了，然后我就回来了。"

"回来真好。"赫敏虽然还是有点不愿相信，但是现在没有什么比哈利在她眼前而不是被食死徒们带走更重要的了。

哈利给了赫敏一个微笑，"那么你们两个做好准备离开这里了吗？"

得到两人点头之后，哈利走上前拉开了消失柜的大门，踏了进去。

Ende von Kap. 30


	31. Chapter 31 六芒星阵列

**Kapitel. 31 ****六芒星阵列**

在霍格沃兹之行回来，雷姆斯在接下来的三天都没有和他们说话。哈利在有生之年还从未见过那个狼人如此气愤过。雷姆斯一向都是脾气最好的，脸上总是带着微笑的。可是这一次，这个狼人是狂怒了。

哈利知道雷姆斯有权生气有权发火。如果他心里最在乎最关心的人连一声招呼也不打并且还专门选择了在自己最虚弱的时候冒着随时被捕而丧命的危险潜入敌方深处的话，他是否还会保持冷静。哈利完全理解雷姆斯，可是他没有其他的选择了。

当第四天到来的时候，雷姆斯用了一个紧到快要窒息的拥抱欢迎哈利的平安归来，仿佛是要确认哈利真实存在似的。虽然这个拥抱晚了三天，可是哈利用同样的强度回抱了雷姆斯。

雷姆斯告诉哈利，他依旧很生气，只是他感到十分的后怕，他无法想象失去哈利会是怎样的状况。哈利只是将自己的头靠在雷姆斯的肩上，一遍遍地倾诉着自己的歉意，但却给予不了下次不再这样做的保证。

"嗨，敏，进行的怎么样了？"哈利将半个脑袋探进了书房的大门。

赫敏揉了揉本就蓬乱的棕色卷发，"我几乎用咒语将书房所有的地方检查了三遍，可是还是没有半本书的踪迹。"

哈利将门完全打开，然后走进去在女巫的身边坐下，"要是西里斯清醒的话就好了，毕竟这是布莱克家的东西，他一定知道在那里的。"

"布莱克布莱克布莱克…"赫敏在嘴里摸摸念叨着，"你说，如果去问布莱克夫人，有可能…"

赫敏的话还没说完就被哈利惊恐的眼神打断了，"不！不！不！"哈利剧烈地摇着他的脑袋，"我和雷姆斯好不容易才用一块布将画盖上并且倾其所有的力量施了咒，才确保了大家听不到布莱克夫人的咒骂声。不！我不会冒死去揭开那块布的，也许她的吼声会将格里莫震塌了。"

赫敏叹出了一口气，她也知道布莱克夫人这里是不可能的啦。可是格里莫广场真正布莱克家族的人现在是昏迷状态，剩下的却都不是这屋子的主人，对屋子的财产全然不知。

"我再重新把书房搜索一遍吧，或许你遗漏了什么。这么多书，要我们怎么找，又不是一个飞来咒就可以的。"哈利抽出了魔杖开始从最上面一排检查起。

一个小时之后，哈利疲惫地坐回了地上，他刚刚检查完上面两层，但依旧毫无结果。

"哈利，战争结束之后你准备做什么？"赫敏递给了哈利一杯清水。

他们之间最近有时会进行这样的谈话，幻想着战后的生活，幻想着自己走出校园，幻想着家庭以及友情。因为他们无法确定自己是否能成功地从战争中活下来，他们有时就会去想战后的美妙生活，这比一直思索着战争让大脑紧绷着要好得多。罗恩在雷姆斯的训练下坚定了自己日后要做一名敖罗的决心，赫敏也有志于涉足魔法部，但是哈利依旧没有思考好日后他要或者他想做些什么。

"不知道，有时会想就那么简简单单地和家人生活在一起。"哈利摇了摇头，喝了一口杯中的水，"你呢？进入魔法部推行你的呕…家养小精灵权益促进会？"

哈利在赫敏变脸之前及时改了口，然后严肃了自己的表情。但赫敏还是狠狠地瞪了他一眼。"那当然，那些小家伙生下来就没有自我的权利，束缚在巫师的魔力下，为巫师卖命，替巫师干活，一代一代地侍奉着古老的巫师家族。稍微有点差错，它们还会遭到虐待鞭打。就拿你这个屋子的克利切来说吧，它那么可怜，虽然我知道你不愿意听，但是西里斯曾经对它真的很坏，它在这个家族呆的时间可是比他还要长，它为布莱克家族做了一切，可是却得到了…"

赫敏的声音越来越小，最终消失不见了。哈利带着不解注视着坐在对面的女巫，却发现她的眼睛突然间闪亮了起来，"敏？"

"我怎么可以忘记啊！"赫敏激动地喊了起来，"克利切啊！"

哈利对赫敏的突然爆发毫无头绪，"冷静下来，克利切怎么？"

赫敏一把抢过哈利手中的杯子，大大地喝了一口水，"克利切啊，还有谁能比它更了解这个屋子这个家族的历史的？"

不需要赫敏再继续说下去，哈利已经抓住了这句话的重点，"克利切！"

哈利的呼声刚刚落下，随着'噗'的一声，克利切穿着白色的粗布衫出现在了他的面前，并没有向他鞠躬，而是带着不耐的眼神看着他，话语中也没有一丝地尊敬，但是在哈利上次不着痕迹地威胁下他现在最起码不会再骂骂咧咧了，"哈利主人叫克利切，有什么吩咐？"

"克利切，你有见过这本书吗？"赫敏将《黑魔法之最典籍》递在了家养小精灵的面前，温柔的问道。可是克利切却扭过了脸，并不理会女巫的问题，脸上的表情充分显示了他对这个麻瓜血统多么地不屑。

哈利从赫敏的手中拿过书，再次将封面立在了家养小精灵的面前，"克利切，我问你，你在布莱克家有没有看到这本书？"

"这是布莱克家的财产，不是给你们这些肮脏的血统们看的。"布莱克喊了起来，他的眼睛是怒视着赫敏的。

哈利搬过了克莱切的身体，他并没有对克利切的话语生气，他现在只知道，看起来克利切似乎知道这本书，"你能告诉我这本书后半部分在那里吗？"

"不！"家养小精灵尖叫着。

"克利切，这是命令！"哈利不在乎赫敏会对他的这句话说些什么，现在没有什么比找到后半部分更重要的了。

突然间，克利切的双眼中充满了泪水，这是哈利从来没有见到过的。"这是雷古勒斯少爷的书，雷古勒斯少爷走之前交给克利切保管后半部分，克利切一直都有好好保管，等待着雷古勒斯少爷回来交还给雷古勒斯少爷。克利切是不会把书给你的。"

哈利倒吸了一口冷气，雷古勒斯·布莱克，他有听过这个名字，从邓布利多校长的口中。那也是一个敏感的孩子，在斯莱特林的学院中，接受着布莱克古老疯狂血液的熏染，最终还是走进了食死徒的阵营中。邓布利多一直对没能挽回那个孩子而感到后悔。最后，没人知道那个孩子的下落。哈利曾听斯内普说过，伏地魔曾交给了雷古勒斯一个任务，然后他就再也没有回来了。

叹了口气，哈利将书缓缓的放下，他习惯了一个对他怒目并且咒骂他的克利切，却从不习惯一个两眼含泪的克利切。从那话语中哈利可以感受到克利切有多么尊敬多么爱雷古勒斯。

"克利切，我们不会要雷古勒斯的任何东西，可是那本书对我们来说真的非常重要。有了它，我们就有了对抗伏地魔的方法。我相信你一定也很想为你的雷古勒斯主人报仇吧，他正是在执行伏地魔的一项任务是失踪的。"哈利知道，他不应该这样利用一个家养小精灵对主人的忠心，可是那本书对于他来说太重要了。克利切什么话都没说，只是抬起了头有些惊讶地盯着他，"我答应你，当我们用完了之后，我会将这部分也送给你，这是雷古勒斯的东西，我相信他会非常高兴由你保管的。"

克利切低下头，看了看放在地上的书，接着又抬头认真的看了看哈利，"你真的可以为雷古勒斯少爷报仇？"

哈利在心中的那股内疚感泛上来之前就迅速的点了点头。他是一定会除掉伏地魔的，但却不是为了给雷古勒斯报仇。

几秒钟之后，克利切再次站在了哈利的面前，颤抖的手伸向前方，递给了哈利后半部书本，那并不是十分厚，而且是整齐地从书本中撕扯下来的。哈利小心翼翼地接了过来，然后将它放进了硬质的书壳中，并施了一个黏贴咒，好使书本稳固在一起。

"谢谢你，克利切。"哈利给了家养小精灵一个真诚的微笑。

克利切只是看了看那重新又合二为一的书本，什么也没说，消失了。

哈利迫不及待地打开了书，和赫敏一起读起了接下来的内容。

_一个净化魔咒。因为灵魂多次的分裂，使得魂器会染上越来越重的黑魔法，无论是哪一种形式的魂器，因此需要在除掉承载物上的灵魂碎片之后还需要通过一个净化仪式来彻底清除魂器上的灵魂碎片，将承载物变回普通物品。当然已经被死咒杀死了的活体承载物是没有办法再活过来了。_

_这里，还有关于活体魂器不得不提的一件事，活体魂器只能被他的制作者投掷死咒才能有效。如果有其他人想要随意用死咒解决掉活体魂器的话，那么他杀死的只是那个有生命的载体，而不是附着于上面的灵魂碎片。在承载物死的那一瞬，灵魂碎片会易主，这个投掷死咒的人就会成为灵魂碎片新的寄主，也就是一个新的活体魂器。_

看完这最后一段话，哈利直感到背部发凉，这时他不由地在心中暗自窃喜，那一次是德拉科拦住他莽撞的行动，而同时德拉科自己也失败了。否则哈利无法想象，在成功除掉了纳吉妮之后，但德拉科却变成了灵魂碎片的新的寄主。那么他一定无法下手，让这个选择了他的铂金巫师死去。

"任务更加难以完成了。"赫敏沮丧的将书从哈利的手中拿过来，又仔细地阅读了一遍。

"什么？"哈利被女巫气馁般的语气拉出了自己的思绪。

赫敏再次叹出一口气，"最后一个魂器是纳吉妮，它的承载物是活体，也就是说，我们要消灭这个魂器的话，必须是让神秘人自己动手，给他心爱的宝贝一个死咒。这还真是简单啊，只需要两个词就够了。"

哈利听出了女巫话语中的讽刺，可是他现在也想不出任何办法，伏地魔将纳吉妮看做是自己唯一信任的朋友，他不可能对那条蛇说出这两个词的，"纳吉妮我会想办法的，你能将全部精力放在净化魔法上吗？"

赫敏将手中的书又翻过一页，"这里，太好了，它附带着有净化魔法。"赫敏认真的看了起来。"我想你和罗恩不能再嘲笑我选择了算术占卜学这门复杂又无用的课了。"

哈利对着女巫洋洋自得的表情询问般地哼了一下。

"这个净化魔法如果配合了适当的阵型，"赫敏对着哈利空白的表情翻了个白眼，"就是位置，那么咒语的力量会更加彻底。哈利，我需要你的活点地图，我必须算出哪些地方时最佳的施咒地点。"

哈利点了点头，其实他对赫敏的话并没有完全理解，可是看着对方自信满满的申请，哈利的内心还是充满了希望。

~Ooo~ooO~

圆桌的四周围坐着八个人。凤凰社的会议刚刚结束，金斯莱向大家讲解了最后战役的部署安排。

没错，无论是光明的一方还是黑暗的一方，大家都感受到了战争持续的紧迫，越来越频繁的交战，越来越激烈的战役。他们虽然不知道最后一战的具体日期，但是提前的准备保证了他们到时会有条不紊充分地抗战。

哈利抬起疲惫的双眼，给了右手边的乔治一个指示。红发巫师走到墙角，那里有一个大袋子，他提到了桌前，解开袋口，将里面的东西用魔杖一一悬浮到了圆桌上。

戒指，日记，挂坠盒，杯子，王冠…

哈利观察着大家，除了赫敏，罗恩，乔治三人，剩下的四个人均是不解地看着红发巫师正忙碌的身影。当口袋底最后一个东西被放置在桌上的时候，赫敏控制不住自己尖叫了出来，罗恩也豁然站了起来弄倒了椅子，两人用不可思议的目光看着哈利。剩下的所有人也都是深深倒吸了一口凉气。

哈利将目光从其他人的身上移回到桌上，但很快就又移开了。区别于其他魂器的是，纳吉妮巨大的蛇头正躺在桌上，整齐切割的断口似乎还不断地有鲜血涌出。哈利断定这一定是他的幻觉，因为圆桌上并没有被血迹所污染。

"我希望下面要说的话不要传出这个屋子。"哈利的声音不大，但很好的吸引了所有人的注意，他接着说，"首先我想请问的是，你们谁听过魂器？"

哈利的目光停留在那个矮个巫师的身上，果然如他猜想的一样，那个老人在听了他的话之后，脸色全变，剩余的人却还都是一脸茫然，"那么，弗立维教授，请把您知道的告诉大家。"

弗立维努力坐端了身子，并清了清嗓子，"我也只是听说过，魂器是非常邪恶非常黑暗的东西。它可以通过咒语将自己的灵魂分裂，但前提是一场谋杀。"

"是的。"哈利不顾众人刚刚听到惊讶的神情，他接了下去，"这就是伏地魔所选择的永生的方式，他分裂了他的灵魂…"

"那这样就是说我们即使杀了神秘人，他还有另一个灵魂，以供他日后回归复活？"格兰芬多的女院长紧皱双眉担忧地问。

哈利点了点头，"不过这些已经被处理掉了，我们现在若将伏地魔杀死，那么他就是真的死了，不会再回来了。"

"这些？"坐在圆桌对面的草药学教授显然抓住了哈利这句话中的另一个重点，"你用的是复数。"

可是在哈利能回答之前，坐在他左手边就传来了狼人紧张的声音。

"这就是你一直在做的事？"雷姆斯的声音发紧，他无法想象，哈利竟然要面对这样邪恶的东西，"这就是阿不思交给你的任务。"

哈利再次点了点头，他的视线落回到了桌子中央，"它们已经全部被处理掉了。"

"你是说它们！"乔治用手指着圆桌中央的东西，他感到浑身发冷发颤，他刚刚竟然搬了一口袋的魂器，而且还是来自神秘人的。

"放心，附着在它们上面的灵魂碎片已经被除掉了。"哈利说着给了红发巫师安抚的一眼。

"邓布利多教授在死之后将他曾经未完成的任务交给了我。"即使已经过去快一年了，可是每当想起那个老巫师，哈利的心还是会感到痛。他再次匆匆扫过桌子一眼，"我必须要在面对伏地魔之前将他曾经分裂制作的六个魂器全部处理干净…"

"你知道，你可以告诉我的，我可以帮助你。"狼人打断了哈利的话，语气中微微有些责备。

哈利低下了头，他不敢去看雷姆斯目光中的酸楚，"我…不能。这项任务太艰险了，就连邓布利多教授也是因为魂器上的黑魔法而牺牲了…"

"那么你就更应该来找我了，如果连阿不思也…"狼人更加严厉地打断了哈利，可是后者也没有给他机会去说完这句指责。

"现在这些都已经不重要了。"哈利闭上了眼睛让情绪慢慢沉淀下来，处理魂器的这一路程他现在并不想去回忆，"重要的是它们现在已经被处理掉了。"

"怎么…？"

哈利摇了摇头打断了雷姆斯的追问，不要现在，也许日后他会给狼人讲述这个故事，可是不是现在。

"那么，哈利。既然这些魂器都已经处理掉了，"格兰芬多的学院长从听到魂器起脸色就一直阴沉着，哈利猜想，也许这个勇敢的女巫想起了霍格沃兹前校长临终前一年的身体状况，"你将我们留下，并且还没有让金斯莱给我们任何任务。"

"因为我将要交给你们的任务比让你们去战场杀死几个食死徒更重要得多。"哈利看了一眼大家，然后将目光定格在赫敏的身上，"也许，后面的由赫敏来讲会更加清楚。我自己并不怎么能理解复杂又晦涩的算术占卜学。"

赫敏对着哈利点了点头，露出一丝微笑然后站了起来。

"我们查阅了一本古老的书，上面有关于魂器的记载。这个黑魔法非常的邪恶，我不知道神秘人当年是怎样忍受灵魂的一次又一次分裂，但他的这种行为导致了我们目前所必须要进行的事情。"

赫敏停顿了下来，即使已经追逐魂器快一年了，即使已经和哈利将书本研究了透彻，可是骨子里格兰芬多的那种正直让她还是无法轻松谈论这个话题。

"如果有人的灵魂分裂了四次以上，那么他的主灵魂会非常不稳，而且最重要的是我们消除了承载物上的灵魂碎片之后必须还要对载体进行一个净化魔咒，彻底将其上面的黑魔法消除干净。"

赫敏指了指横卧在圆桌中央的物件，"六件，神秘人将他的灵魂分裂的六次。"说到这里，赫敏意味深长的看了哈利一眼，只是后者一直低着头，看样子是在沉思，根本没有听到她的话。"我考虑到这些魂器是由神秘人制作的，所以为了让净化魔咒更好的起作用，我认为结合魔法阵的话效果会更好。"

"那么你已经设计好了魔法阵？"乔治出口的虽然是一句问话，可是他相信这个聪明的女巫一定什么都准备好了。

"当然。"赫敏露出了惯有的那种骄傲的笑容，她抽出了魔杖，在桌子的上空悬浮出一个六芒星的图形。"我们需要将每个魂器带去六芒星上的一角，然后启动净化魔咒。由于这些承载物曾经附着过同一个主魂的灵魂碎片，因此这六个点上的魔力会彼此交织，从而形成一个魔法阵。"

"可是我们不可能在最终战役之前找准地点，如果我们连神秘人想在哪里打最后一仗都不知道的话。"罗恩犹犹豫豫地问出了他的疑惑，他还是很不习惯在这么多教授面前发言。

赫敏给了他一个非常赞许的眼神，"这回你说到点子上了，罗恩。我们相信神秘人会选择霍格沃兹作为最后的地点。

"为什么？"罗恩不明白为何女巫会说的那么肯定，就好像她是潜伏在敌方阵营的间谍似的。

"因为霍格沃兹对他来说意义非凡。"哈利低沉的声音为好友作了解释，"霍格沃兹是他第一个见到同类不会因为怪异而被嘲笑排挤的地方，霍格沃兹是他第一个可以大展鸿图博得师友青睐并有归属感的地方，霍格沃兹也是唯一一个在他野心膨胀即将走入邪恶时拒绝他的地方。他会回到霍格沃兹的，他会想要向所有人证明，他能征服这座城堡。所以，最终的战役，伏地魔一定会选择霍格沃兹。他不得不。"

哈利说完之后所有的人都沉默了。在接受了这么多年的幻像，又听了邓布利多讲述了那么多伏地魔曾经的故事，哈利发现自己有时可以理解伏地魔为何会变成了现在的这个样子。可这种理解并不能战胜他的命运，他依旧想杀了他，为自己的父母报仇，为自己曾遭受的一切苦难讨债，为巫师界接下来的日子能够安宁平和斩草除根。

"弗立维教授，您能制造出一个霍格沃兹城堡全景的幻影吗？"赫敏轻声礼貌的询问打破了沉默。

矮个子老教授对着女巫点了点头，当然赫敏是他最喜欢的学生，弗立维低喃了一句，一个栩栩如生的霍格沃兹城堡开始从底部慢慢浮现出来。

当缩小版的霍格沃兹完全展示在大家面前的时候，赫敏挥舞着她的魔杖，将刚才的六芒星图形重叠到了城堡的幻影上。"我基于这个魔法阵在霍格沃兹城堡中找到了最符合的六个地点，能让我们施展净化魔咒，从而一劳永逸地解决掉魂器。然后哈利就可以真正面对神秘人了。"

"所以我想拜托你们，每个人带一个魂器，净化掉上面的黑魔法。"哈利接过赫敏的话，他艰难地吞咽了一下，然后望着大家。他真的不希望在座的有谁提出异议，因为他已经想不出来还能再去找谁来完成这样的任务，诚然霍格沃兹的教授们是最适合的。

让哈利松了一口气的是，他的教授们以及他的朋友们都看着他然后坚定地点了点头。哈利给了所有人一个感激的微笑，然后他站起身，接管了赫敏刚刚进行的任务。

"麦格教授，请您到格兰芬多塔，它上面附着的黑魔法曾经损害了邓布利多教授的一只手臂。"哈利说着将戒指悬浮到了学院长的面前，麦格理解地点了点头。"这是拉文克劳的物品，弗立维教授，请您回拉文克劳塔。"美丽的罗伊纳曾经拥有的王冠飞到了矮个教授的面前。"同样，斯普劳特教授，，这是属于赫奇帕奇的杯子，我将它交给您，请您那个时候去西塔。"

哈利转过身看着雷姆斯，"请你带着这个挂坠盒到天文塔去，毕竟这个魂器被找到之后第一个接触的霍格沃兹地点就是那里。"哈利说完向后转了半圈，越过乔治，直接望着他最好的两个好友，"我知道你尤其讨厌这个，罗恩。但是我们没有选择了，这本日记我交给你和赫敏，去北塔。那里占卜课常年所熏染的氛围应该能够和这本日记契合。"

"放心，伙计。我不会因为这本日记曾给金妮带来过严重的伤害就放弃这个任务。相反，我一定要除掉它。"

"是的，哈利，放心交给我们吧。"赫敏在罗恩之后坚定地补充了一句。

哈利的手指紧紧地抓住桌边，将那个令人作呕的蛇头悬浮到了乔治的面前，"我知道这个东西很恶心，但为了最后消除伏地魔，我们必须处理掉这个。有他在，你的这趟斯莱特林公共休息室之旅应该不会难熬。"

乔治笑了起来，"哦，哈利，我曾经和弗雷德的实验品有比这还恶心的呢。"

哈利回给了乔治一个微笑，然后将目光转向了依然漂浮在桌子上空的六芒星图案以及霍格沃兹的幻影。每一个刚刚提到的地点现在正闪烁着白色的光点，他们可以看到最高的天文塔，最低的斯莱特林公共休息室，以及横在中间不同高度的四个塔楼，这六个点在空中形成了一个立体的有些扭曲错位的六芒星。但这是结合了魂器本身特性之后的最佳设定。

"我将魂器现在全部交给你们，切记，虽然上面的灵魂碎片被清除了，可还是有残留的黑魔法。我不希望有任何意外发生，所以请你们最好只用魔杖千万不要用手去碰触它们。"看到大家严肃地点了点头，哈利将目光落在了女巫的身上，"关于净化魔咒，赫敏会教大家的。"

接下来赫敏到底讲了些什么，哈利完全没有在意去听。他不需要去处理那些魂器，他需要的只是站在伏地魔面前然后杀了他。

哈利的思绪漂浮到了之前他在宅邸和斯内普讨论魂器的时候。那个时候他将赫敏最后的想法告诉了斯内普，十分难得的没能从那个苛刻的魔药大师口中听到一句批驳的话语。只是斯内普用一种十分复杂，哈利看不明白的眼神看着自己，然后抬起一只手，让指尖轻轻地沿着他额头的伤疤勾勒出闪电的形状。

那个触感是那样的轻，哈利不记得自己是不是闭上了眼睛。只是他感受到一向手指冰冷的魔药大师那个时候指尖的温度仿佛要将他的皮肤灼伤。也许那只是因为壁炉的火生的太旺了吧。

之后斯内普收回了手没有给哈利询问的机会，而是岔开了话题，和他说起了这一段时间食死徒内的动向。

~Ooo~ooO~

"哈利。"

刚刚送走了霍格沃兹三个教授，雷姆斯也因为不知后面还有没有时间，这会儿去了实验室为西里斯熬制维持魔药，决定多存一些放起来。

哈利被赫敏的叫声拉出了沉思，他看到棕发女巫站在自己面前犹犹豫豫，眼角还不时地瞟向房间另一头乔治手中的袋子。哈利立刻就明白了，女巫是想问什么。只是这一次，就连哈利也没办法回答他了。

"我敢保证你这段时间都在这间房子里没有出去过，那么纳吉妮是怎么被消灭的？"赫敏感到非常不解。

"而且你之前什么都不对我们讲。亏我们三个一起处理了其他的魂器。"罗恩在赫敏身后也稍稍有些抱怨。

哈利叹出一口气，"抱歉，那真的不是我做的。你也看到了我没有出过格里莫的大门，而且我更不可能跑到伏地魔面前去命令他给纳吉妮一个死咒。"

"那怎么可能啊！"赫敏微微抬高了眉头。

"说实话，我也不知道。"哈利小声地嘟囔了一句，这是实话。关于最后一个魂器他也是在昨天晚上才接到消息，关于那条大蛇到底是怎样被消灭的他还没有来得及打听。可是在赫敏的怒瞪下，哈利弱弱地笑了一下，"等一下啊。"说完不等两人再询问些什么就向房中另一个跑去。

"嗨，哈利。"乔治在开完会后并没有和霍格沃兹的教授们一起离开，他正坐在房子的一角盯着手中拿着的袋子。当昨天德拉科将纳吉妮的蛇头丢给他的时候，确实被吓到了，可是却远没有今天知道这是一个魂器来的震惊。

"他还在吗？"

乔治先愣了一下，但马上反应了过来，然后摇了摇头，"不知道，刚会议结束我就不知道他去哪里了，可能正在这屋里转悠然后好评论一番吧。"

哈利无奈地笑了一下，"你有办法找到他吗，让他现在就去我的房间，你也来。"

"联络徽章可以。"说完乔治就从口袋里取出了那枚小小的硬币徽章，没过一会，乔治边笑边将徽章举在了哈利的面前_，多事的波特_。哈利只是对此翻了个白眼，然后走回到两个好友身边。

"想不想听纳吉妮是怎样被死咒处理掉的故事？"哈利对着好友假笑了一下。

赫敏歪过头看着正在往二楼走的乔治，再次转头看着哈利，"乔治？"

"我的房间，一切都清楚啦。"哈利说完转身向二楼走去，他知道另外两个人一定会跟上来的。

"对了，哈利。你不会只让乔治一个人去处理魂器上剩余的黑魔法吧。"罗恩有些为自己的兄弟担心，"其他的都是教授们，而且我也是和赫敏一起，可是你却只让乔治一个人。"

"罗恩，你难道没有听到哈利刚才的话吗？弗雷德肯定会陪着他的。"赫敏说完白了罗恩一眼。

对此哈利只是摇了摇头，没有发表任何言论，反正他们马上就知道了，不是吗。

哈利关上了房间的大门，并且布下了一个静音咒，乔治已经坐在写字台上等着他了。看到哈利询问的眼神，乔治点了点头，"已经到了。"

"好吧。那么在我说之前，赫敏，罗恩，你们两个能不能管好自己的魔杖呢？"

"什么？"两个人都不解地问了出来。

哈利却没有理会他们，轻轻地说了一句，"脱掉隐形斗篷吧。"

从写字台那里传来了衣服被脱掉窸窸窣窣的声音，吸引了两个巫师的注意力。当他们一看见铂金色的短发从斗篷下显现出来的时候，想也没想条件反射般地就抽出了魔杖对着那个人。

哈利这一回连除你武器也懒的用了，那个铂金巫师都是一脸不在乎地站在那里，他还担心什么啊。

"乔治，为什么你要和这个雪貂站在一起！"

德拉科假笑了一下，不屑地扫视了罗恩和赫敏一眼，"相比较而言我更不愿意和臭鼬以及麻瓜种站在一起。"

哈利微微皱了下眉，不过他倒是什么也没说。德拉科能控制住自己不叫赫敏泥巴种已经是一个进步了，他并不想对那个贵族要求更多。

"嘿，觉不觉的眼前这一切有些似曾相识。"德拉科慢悠悠地说道，还同时皱眉装作是陷入了沉思的境地，"哦，对了，曾经有两个长相几乎一模一样的红脑袋也是看见我将隐形斗篷掀起的一瞬，就抽出了魔杖指着我。你说是不是，乔治？"

乔治无力地翻了个白眼，"并不一样啊。我记得那个时候，在魔杖被哈利缴了之后，有个顶着一头铂金发的脑袋可是像发疯了似的到处咬人呢。"

"说话注意点。"德拉科怒视着乔治，用手肘狠狠地给了对方一下，却没想到被乔治轻易避开了。

哈利对两人无奈地摇了摇头。只是罗恩和赫敏不可思议的目光从之前的哈利身上移动到了相互斗嘴的乔治和德拉科的身上，那吃惊的程度是哈利从来都没有见过的，也不知道他们到底是惊讶于德拉科的真实身份，还是惊讶于一个马尔福竟然能和一名韦斯莱友好玩笑地斗嘴。

"收起你们的魔杖吧。"哈利走上前一把拍开罗恩赫敏依旧指向前方的手，然后来到了德拉科的面前，"你也别表现的那么讨厌，德拉科。"

德拉科狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼，然后用胳膊推了推乔治，也挤着坐到了书桌上。

"你叫他德拉科？"罗恩瞪大了双眼吼了出来。但在女巫的带领下还是不情不愿地收起了魔杖。

"那是我的名字，你有什么不满意的。"德拉科永远也不会忘记七年前他第一次在火车上向哈利介绍自己的时候，就是这个可恶的红发臭鼬嗤笑了自己的名字还抢走了哈利的友谊。于是德拉科侧过脸，对着哈利邪邪的一笑，"你说是不是啊，亲爱的哈利？"

"你要好好给我们讲清楚。"赫敏走到了床边坐下，严肃地看着哈利。

哈利微微叹了口气，身体依靠在衣柜上，"其实很简单，德拉科是一个间谍，他忠诚于凤凰社。"

赫敏像得知了自己考试不是第一名一样惊讶地睁大了嘴巴，看着坐在写字台上的那个铂金巫师，半天说不出话来。看到赫敏这种表情，德拉科的假笑更大了，并且得意的看着乔治。

"他是个食死徒，你怎么可以信任他呢！"罗恩依旧气鼓鼓地等着德拉科。

"他不是一个食死徒。你不会想象得到德拉科曾经冒着怎样的风险。"另罗恩惊讶的，反驳他的不是哈利，而是他的哥哥。

"是他带领了食死徒闯进霍格沃兹，杀死了邓布利多教授；是他在我们去霍格沃兹处理魂器的时候百般阻挠；也同样是他的父亲捉你去了神秘人那里！"

面对红发好友咆哮般的质问，哈利终于沉不住气了，"那么，也同样是他忍受了伏地魔的惩罚将信息传递给我们，也同样是他在我被关在地牢的时候送去治疗魔药并且想办法将我救了出来，也还是他在我们被卡罗兄妹纠缠住的时候想出办法让我脱身，而且如同你说的那样将我捉去了伏地魔那里的是他的父亲而不是他！"

罗恩在好友更大的吼声中一个词也说不出来，赫敏紧紧地皱起了眉头，"那么之前去密室从蛇怪身上取得蛇毒的也是马尔福？这就是为何你当初不肯告诉我们的原因？"

哈利轻轻地点了点头。

"你知道我和罗恩会保守秘密的，可你却还是什么都不告诉我们。"赫敏的眼神在对面的三个人之间徘徊。她感到伤心，因为连乔治都知道了这个重要的秘密，可哈利却选择了对他最好的两个好友隐瞒。

哈利从赫敏的眼中读出了受伤，"对不起，赫敏，我不能告诉你们。德拉科忠诚于我，所以我首先要保证他的安全。他不能来这里，我也不能经常出去见他，显然乔治的那个店会成了最好的场所。"

"那为什么你现在说出来了，如果他的间谍身份曝光的话。"赫敏的声音充满了怀疑，显然她依旧不相信那个敌对了七年之久的马尔福。

"最后一战马上就会到来了，德拉科在最后时刻是不会回到那里去的，他将和我们在一起。所以我必须要让凤凰社的某些人，我能信任暂时不会说出去的人知道德拉科的身份。如果在战争中我没能…"

"你最好不要有事，我可不想被这两个格兰芬多的笨蛋证明身份，显然来自于救世主的口中，确信度才会更高一些。"德拉科挑眉傲慢地打断了哈利未完的话。

哈利甩了下头，将刚刚溜进脑中的想法甩掉，"先不说这个，给我们讲讲你到底是怎样处理掉纳吉妮这个魂器的。"又想到了什么，哈利严肃了表情，"你是否真的像我说的那样，不是你施的死咒，而是由伏地魔施的？"

德拉科给了哈利一个白眼，就好像他会那自己的生命开玩笑似的，"确切来说纳吉妮不是我想出的办法除掉的。"

哈利询问地抬了根眉毛，那么是斯内普想的办法。仿佛读出了哈利的问题，德拉科摇了摇头，"不，也不是他。"

"那是怎么回事？"没有给众人时间去思考德拉科口中的那个他是谁，哈利紧接着又将大家的注意力集中在了事情本身上。

"是邓布利多的那只鸟。"

"福克斯？"在邓布利多牺牲之后，也只在那一开始哈利见过这只凤凰几次，之后凤凰就像他的主人那样，消失在了人们的视野中。

"就是那只。"德拉科的语气很好地表现出自己并不怎么喜欢这只凤凰，"前天晚上，虫尾巴照例去给纳吉妮送去食物，可是没过一会他就疯狂地跑了回来，那个时候我们正在开会商议下一次的进攻，可是黑魔王听完虫尾巴的话之后一把将他推到了地上，急匆匆地走了出去。我们几个跟在身后，当来到纳吉妮的房间时，没有人知道那只鸟是怎么进来的，却都只是看着它和纳吉妮扭打在一起。纳吉妮的身上已经被它啄了好几道深深的伤口，痛苦的扭动着，却也挺起身向上攻击着它。"

"那么然后呢？"凤凰的突然出现是他们谁都没有想到的。

"黑魔王那个时候已经快要气疯了，他抽出魔杖帮着他的宝贝攻击着那只鸟，可是都被灵活的身体躲闪开了。最后越来越浮躁的黑魔王终于投掷出了死咒，可那只鸟在那个时候却化作一团火焰消失了，而死咒正好击中在了纳吉妮的身上。"

这个故事并不精彩，而且讲述者也尽量缩短了自己的言语，可是哈利似乎能想象得出福克斯是怎样地与纳吉妮在搏斗。因为那年的密室，也是福克斯出现，帮他啄瞎了蛇怪的双眼。

"之后呢？"乔治有些担心地问德拉科，他不相信神秘人在失去了自己重要的宝贝之后不找什么人出出气。

德拉科一下子笑了起来，"哈利，你感谢黑魔王吧，虫尾巴在纳吉妮死后，经受不住伏地魔残忍的折磨也死掉了。"

哈利眼睛和嘴巴一下子都张大了，这根本不是他所预料的结局，虫尾巴死在了自己效忠的人手下，那个背叛了他的父母，令他从小就成了孤儿，并且还陷害了他的教父在阿兹卡班度过了十二年的人，就这样轻易地死了。

"你之后就将纳吉妮的蛇头砍了下来？"赫敏还震惊在刚才的那个故事中。

德拉科轻蔑地瞥了女巫一眼，他本来不想回答她的，可是在乔治的一个肘击过后，懒洋洋的说，"是的，我砍了它的头，魂器消除了。"

"那么，就像之前安排好的那样，斯莱特林公共休息室那天就交给你们两个了。"

在德拉科和乔治点头之前，却听到了罗恩大嗓门再次的吼叫声，"你是说他？不是乔治和弗雷德去吗？"

哈利抬起一条眉毛，"我什么时候说过弗雷德也参与到这其中来了？"

"可是，可是，赫敏说…"

"我什么也没说，那是你们理解错了。"哈利说完露出了一丝从他老师那里偷来的假笑。

"嗨，哈利，还有一件事。"铂金巫师再次吸引回哈利的目光，"我那天碰巧听到父亲和他人的谈话，黑魔王去了一趟德国。"

"有知道是为了什么事情吗？"哈利的心中升起一股不好的想法。

"我只听到了格林德沃这个词，其他的都不明白。"

就这一个词，打破了哈利所有的希望。伏地魔最后还是调查了出来，老魔杖的下落。那么他真的会大胆到去掀了邓布利多的坟墓，从死人的手中夺取老魔杖吗？

哈利陷入了沉思，可是他知道自己根本没有办法阻止伏地魔接下来的举动。只是如果伏地魔知道了老魔杖能力是怎样继承的话，那个人也许就会有危险了。哈利只希望自己能赶得上通知他，让他脱离这次危险。他不能让他成为老魔杖下无辜的牺牲品，尤其还是一个错误的牺牲品。

Ende von Kap. 31


	32. Chapter 32 第七个魂器

**Kapitel. 32****第七个魂器**

哈利觉得自己快要被逼疯了。

这半个多月来，他不光要时常思考着现在外面当前的局势，凤凰社虽然还是隐匿于地下的一股力量，但是却有越来越多的人愿意加入他们，一起对抗伏地魔。这样的结果哈利十分满意。真正让他感到心烦意乱的是赫敏看向他的目光。

那种带着伤感又欲言又止的眼神总让他想起六年级时的邓布利多教授，那是在他还不知道那个计划的时候，老校长就时常用这种眼神在看他。

"赫敏，到底怎么了，请停止用那种眼神看着我。"刚刚吃过午饭，哈利终于爆发了，他拉着女巫走进了书房。

罗恩不明所以地跟在两个人的身后，轻轻的关上了书房的们。他已经很久没有见过这样的哈利了。罗恩的心里虽然有着小小的嫉妒，哈利总是能得到一切，而且他的这个好友在接受了邓布利多校长一年多的训练后，已经变得成熟强大得不是他能追赶得上的了。只是这一回，罗恩没有让嫉妒心战胜理智。他知道哈利在得到那些的同时失去了什么，又忍受了什么。所以他决定站在哈利的身后，做一个朋友能提供的所有。虽然那也许并不多。

在哈利这句咆哮般地怒吼过后，赫敏突然一下子冲上前紧紧地抱住哈利放声大哭起来。

这突如其来的变故弄得两位男士措手不及，对于赫敏为何哭泣更是毫无头绪。

哈利抬起手臂环抱住赫敏，轻拍着女巫的后背。而罗恩也是一直在旁侧伸手抚摸着女巫浓密的卷发。

"对不起对不起对不起…"赫敏只是紧紧地抱住哈利，一遍遍不停地道歉，她现在根本不关心不在意哭花了的脸是多么的滑稽可笑。

虽然不知道女巫为何这样，哈利还是在赫敏的耳边轻声低语，平复着女巫的爆发。

几十分钟过去了，赫敏终于从哈利的怀抱中离开，她抬手擦了擦脸颊，只是泪水依旧不断地向外涌，怎么擦也擦不干净。最终赫敏在哈利与罗恩的搀扶下来到书桌后的椅子上坐下。罗恩坐在了椅背上，让赫敏将全身的重量都倚在自己的身上。

哈利跪在了地上，仰起头。赫敏正用着这段时间以来的那种忧伤的眼神看着他，"怎么了，赫敏？"

"对不起…对不起…哈利。我真的再也想不到办法了。"赫敏呜咽地喘息着。

"什么办法？"哈利依然对赫敏的话语没有一丝头绪。

听到这个问题赫敏的眼泪流的更凶了，他一边抽泣着一边断断续续的说着，"我查遍了所有的书，但是没有任何办法。我帮不到你了，哈利，我不想失去你，可是我真的毫无办法了。或许如果我再聪明一些…"

赫敏的这句话吓到了哈利，认识七年以来，这个女巫从来都没有说过这样的话，她总是最聪明的那个，不是吗。"赫敏，放松下来，告诉我是怎么回事，你不会失去我的。"

"哈利，我们走吧，离开魔法世界吧。我不能就这样眼睁睁地看着你去送死。而事实上我自己却无能为力。"说完又放声哭了起来。

罗恩的手没有离开赫敏的后背，他一下一下轻拍着，生怕女巫在自己的抽泣中喘不过气来，"什么叫做眼睁睁地看着哈利去送死？我们不是已经快要取得胜利了，不是吗？"

"是啊，罗恩说的没错，到底发生了什么事？"哈利拉起了赫敏的一只手，依旧仰着脖子充满鼓励地看着她。

"我们根本没有办法赢过神秘人。"

"为什么呢？他的魂器我们都已经处理了，接下来只要按计划打败他就好了。哈利是预言中的那个人，而且现在的哈利这么强大，一定会赢的。"

像是要加强否认的力度，赫敏剧烈地摇头，嘴里不停嘟囔着，"不会赢得，不可能赢的…"

"赫敏，你又发现了什么吗？"哈利的声音正色了一些，他一直都知道赫敏是最棒的。

赫敏看着哈利，忧伤的眼神，欲言又止，"因为魂器还有一件。"

哈利的身体在这句话下紧绷但紧接着又放松了下来，"那我们只要重复之前的步骤，将魂器处理掉就好了，到最后一样…"

哈利说着还给了赫敏一个安心的微笑，可是后者的头摇得更剧烈了，眼泪再次不受控制地滑落了下来，"不…不…因为第七件魂器就是你！哈利！"

刚刚展现的笑容瞬间凝结了，哈利一下子跌坐在了地上，手也顺着椅子腿滑落到了身边。这个消息对他来说太过震惊了，以致他完全不知道怎样回答。而且赫敏的表情看起来一点也不像开玩笑，而且没有人会在这种事情上开玩笑的。

这一回倒是红发巫师先回过了神，"怎么可能，哈利不可能是的。你一定是弄错了！邓布利多明明说了有六个魂器，这不可能！"

"我也希望我弄错了！"赫敏绝望的喊了起来，然后将头埋进了双手中。

"不，赫敏，你弄错了，我不可能是魂器。"哈利抓住最后一根稻草极力地否认着，"你应该还记得魂器制作的三个条件：谋杀，咒语，承载物。"

"那个夜晚他试图结束三条生命，而承载物是你。"

"那咒语呢？如果伏地魔将我制造成了一个魂器，那么他不可能满巫师界地追杀我，而是会将我像纳吉妮一样的保护起来。"哈利死死咬住，不，他不要相信。

"我还是从头开始讲述吧。"赫敏用手背擦了擦脸上未干的泪痕。她的双眼已因长时间的哭泣而充血鼓胀。

"我之前在研究六芒星阵列的时候就觉得有些奇妙，要知道七是一个十分神奇的数字。正如同这个阵列一样，虽然六个角各有一点，但真正让它稳定的还是需要七个点，六个角再加中间的一点。所以我一直在想神秘人的六个魂器，因为他的灵魂分裂了太多次极为不稳，那么魔法会不会自动作用，分裂出第七个魂器，已到达暂时的虚假平衡。我一直这样假设着，可是要去调查神秘人的踪迹是相当困难的，更不用说很多年以前了。直到我看到了你。"

"我？"哈利不解的问，他的嗓音干涩发紧。

"确切来说是你的伤疤。那天晚上他杀了你的母亲，这是条件之一，谋杀。接着在他想杀你的时候却无意间制造了一个魂器。我的假设是，他灵魂极端的不稳导致了魔法的自我启动。这也就说明了，为什么你会没有死在阿瓦达之下，他留给你了一个伤疤，却没注意一小部分灵魂又流失了，而你成为了承载物。"

"不，这不可能。"哈利极力否认，"邓布利多教授说我之所以没有死是来自于母亲强大的爱的力量的保护。"

"不，你没有死是因为你在那时成了一个魂器，而来自于你母亲的力量却将他打跑了。"赫敏的语气充满了确定，"这也就解释了为什么你和他的思维有时会连通，那是主魂和灵魂碎片之间的联系。"

哈利显然被恶心到了，脸变成了灰白色，"难道这么多年我的体内一直都有着伏地魔的一小片灵魂？"

正当赫敏准备回答的时候，坐在她身旁的罗恩插嘴进来，"这怎么可能，你凭什么说的如此肯定？"

"我也不愿相信的，可是这是真的。因为…因为我已经检查过了！"

"检查？"两个男生异口同声地反问回去。

"要不然你们以为魂器是怎样被辨别出来的？"赫敏深深地吸了一口气，"邓布利多教授用了怎样的方法我不清楚，他甚至在亲自见到魂器之前就知道了承载物，也许教授他了解神秘人，知道哪些东西对他而言意义重大。"赫敏最后一句话说的很轻，就像是给自己的低喃。去年在学校的时候，她和罗恩有听过哈利关于神秘人故事的转述，他们三个时不时的还会就此讨论。"但是我在那本书上发现了一个关于辨认魂器的咒语。当…当我有了那个怀疑之后，我…我将它用在了哈利的身上。"

赫敏的声音仿佛来自遥远的彼端，接下来的话语和哭泣声在哈利听来只是嗡嗡作响，没有丝毫的意义。不需要再去问赫敏咒语检查的结果，在一开始她不是都说了嘛，哈利是一个魂器，一个偶然被制造出来的魂器。哈利的身体开始轻轻颤抖起来，他忘不了五年级魔法部时伏地魔附着在他身体上的那种冰冷无力的感觉，只是没想到，从十个月大的时候起，他的体内就已经背负了一片伏地魔的灵魂。

"不对。"罗恩激动的吼叫声将哈利拉出了自我的思绪，同时也吸引了赫敏的注意，"你们忘了吗，卢修斯曾经用死咒击中了哈利，那么按照之前的理论来讲，卢修斯变成了新的魂器。我们现在只需要想办法让神秘人阿瓦达卢修斯，最后哈利再战胜神秘人就可以了…"

赫敏再次摇了摇头，她觉得自己的脑袋今天就如同一个拨浪鼓，一直在不停地摇晃。"卢修斯当初并没有击中哈利，否则哈利也不会活下来。要知道没有人能在死咒下活下来的。从没有！"

"我反而觉得庆幸，卢修斯没有成为新的魂器。"哈利突然的开口吓到了他的两个好友。

"哈利？"

艰难地吞咽了一下过后，哈利继续说，"卢修斯是那么的狡猾，如果他知道了自己的新命运，他无论如何都不会让伏地魔杀死自己的，他总会想出办法狡猾地逃脱。这样一来我们就算杀了伏地魔也没用。而现在，只需我…"

"不，不，不会的！"赫敏尖叫的哭喊了起来。

"等一等。"一时间三个人中仿佛只有红发男孩还保有清晰的思维，他的心中只在拼命地喊，快找出些什么，_一定要找出些什么，他的兄弟不可能就这样死去_。"那个预言说的很清楚吧，哈利是唯一可以战胜神秘人的力量，所以他怎么可以是魂器。"

"所以我们输定了。"赫敏说完更加无力地坐进椅子深处，她的眼神更加忧伤了。

"怎么？"罗恩不解地问，他不愿放弃，但那个女巫总是正确的，不是吗？

赫敏的眼睛盯着一点，但又仿佛盯着遥远的一个场景，"哈利是唯一可以战胜神秘人的，而战胜神秘人之前必须解决掉所有的魂器，作为活体承载物的魂器必须由它的制造者施死咒解决。这就是说，在哈利去最终真正面对神秘人之前，他必须先让神秘人给自己一个死咒。你认为这样，我们还有获胜的可能吗？"

接下来是无尽的沉默，三个人谁都没有再开口。

陷入这样的僵局，恐怕是之前谁都不曾预料的。

一个死循环。

"哈利，我会再去图书馆查阅所有的书，我一定会想到办法的。"女巫夹杂着啜泣的声音充满了犹豫与怀疑，连她自己都不相信。

"没用的，有的话你早就找出来了，不是吗？"哈利的声音苍白无力，他推开了女巫搭在自己肩头的手。

"哈—"赫敏脸对方的名字还未叫全，眼前之人就随着'啪'的一声幻影移形消失了。

"是我不好。如果我再努力一些，我应该找到解决方法之后再告诉他的。"女巫的眼泪顺着脸颊一颗颗地滚落到了地上。

罗恩紧紧地将赫敏抱在了怀中，"不，不是你的错，给哈利一点时间，等他回来我们一起想办法。一定会有解决的方法的！"

赫敏没有再说话，只是倒在了罗恩的怀中紧紧地抓住对方的衣袍猛力地点头。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利窝在书房的一个角落中坐着，双手瘫放在身体两侧，目光没有聚焦地看着前方。

斯内普站在门口就看见了哈利的这个样子，显然后者对于另一个人的突然出现没有一丝反应，仿佛失去了对外界的所有感知。

斯内普并不知道哈利的身上发生了什么，他们上一次见面是在讨论魂器，以及聪明的女巫所设计的最终净化魔咒的魔法阵。之后没多久就发生了福克斯成功袭击纳吉妮那件事。所以，斯内普知道，现在一切都已经准备好了，就等着最后的决战了。可是当今天家养小精灵急匆匆地找到他时，斯内普自己也不确定了，是否一切都会按计划进行。

不。斯内普在心中坚定地拒绝了自己。他望着哈利的样子，那个孩子坐在角落的身子是那么的单薄与落寞，周身都散发出一股绝望与凄凉。

斯内普来到哈利的身边，也像他一样坐在了地上。他没有轻唤哈利的名字，只是坐在那里，将哈利的一只手紧紧的攥在手中。仿佛想通过这种连接告诉对方，自己会一直在这里陪着他。

到底过了多久，斯内普并没有用心去思考，身旁的人终于有了反应。哈利扭过头看着他，只是斯内普发现，曾经的那双熠熠闪烁的绿眸如今只剩下深深的绝望。

"告诉我，发生了什么？"斯内普的音量近似耳语，可是这时听起来却如同锤子狠狠砸下的巨响，语气中的执着不容哈利拒绝。

没有必要隐瞒，而且哈利也没有想过对斯内普隐瞒，他用了一种十分平静的声音回答，"我是一个魂器，意外的，不为人知的。"

哈利的眼睛上下不停地打量着斯内普的神情，平淡没有一丝波澜，"你并不惊讶，你早就知道了！"

斯内普忽视了那话语中的指责，他抬起另一只手轻轻地抚上哈利额头上的闪电标记，"不，我不惊讶。阿不思曾经怀疑过，但是我们都希望这个怀疑错了。我不告诉你，是因为…"

哈利没有给斯内普说出原因的机会，他迅速地打断了对方，"不用怀疑了，赫敏已经做过了确定，我就是一个魂器！"

哈利的语速异常的快，声音也异常的干涩，他抓着斯内普的那只手用上了全身的力量紧握着，以致指甲都深陷进了对方的肉中。但斯内普也只是因为疼痛微微皱了下眉，他没有松开。

"我们赢不了了。如果我是魂器，我必须在杀掉伏地魔之前让他先杀死我！"

斯内普想大声喊出来，_去他妈的战争_。为什么这个男孩这个时候居然想的还是战争赢不了了！"那么你自己呢！你就这么出去让黑魔王杀了你吗？！"

哈利不知如何面对斯内普突如其来的怒火，"我？从一岁起我就成了大难不死的男孩。如果这是我的命运，如果我死了可以挽救巫师界所有的人，那么我接受。"

斯内普猛然甩掉了哈利的手，扶着男孩的肩膀强制让他面对着自己，可是哈利却躲过了他的眼神。

"你想就这样走到他的面前让他给你一个死咒？你想就这样以你一个人的生命解救千万人？该死的助人情结！该死的格兰芬多的正义！如果你是一个真正的格兰芬多，那么你那自诩的格兰芬多的勇气呢？与命运不断抗争下去的精神呢？你对生活的热情上哪去了？问问你自己，问问你自己的心，你真的想这样吗？好好地听一听你心底深处的声音，你真的想就这样死去吗？作为哈利，仅仅作为哈利，你想就这样结束这一生？舍弃你爱的你关心的朋友们？好好地问问你自己，别拿命运当借口！"

哈利依旧低着头，他没有去看斯内普，因此斯内普并不清楚他现在是怎样的表情。

过了许久，斯内普看到男孩的身体开始颤抖。哈利摇着脑袋，一开始轻晃，但是动作幅度越来越大。在动作的空隙，斯内普看到了挂在男孩眼角的泪水。

"不—！我不想死！我想活下去！"哈利用尽他全身的力量嘶吼着，接着仿佛力气用尽了似的，一遍遍地低喃着，"我不想死…不想死…我一点也不想死。"

斯内普满意地收回了双手，他站起了身，俯视着男孩，后者依旧瘫坐在地上，左右不停地摇着头。"站起来，哈利。"

斯内普从来都不是一个有耐心的人，但他此时却克制着自己不要去催促。他知道男孩现在需要时间。没有人能面对自己的死亡而无动于衷的。

"告诉我你有多么想活下去？"在男孩站起来之后斯内普直接问了出来，他的表情是异常的严肃。可是哈利却显然没有明白这个问题，他抬起了迷离的双眼不解地看着魔药大师。斯内普继续下去，"告诉我你有多想活下去？活着的欲望是否能压住被黑魔法引诱的欲望？"

"黑魔法？"哈利更是不解斯内普的话了。

斯内普虽然知道眼前的这个男孩纯洁得不可能追逐黑魔法，但是他还是需要一个保证，"向我发誓，接下来我要教给你的，只能真正使用这么一次，以后永远永远不能再使用！"

虽然不明白谈话的内容，但斯内普那种认真的神情让哈利不由自主地点了点头，"我发誓。"

"很好。"斯内普的肩膀在这句誓言之后放松下来，"这是阿不思想出来的。他之前也只是怀疑你的伤疤是一个魂器，可是却一直都不确定，更不用说他根本没有想出任何处理魂器的方法。在你们找到了那本关于魂器的书后，我同阿不思的画像谈过，他很高兴魂器最终有了正确的处理方法，但同时话题又转移到了你的身上。万一你的身上带着一个魂器，那么对付你的方法只有阿瓦达。"

哈利静静地听着，他点了点头。是的，活体生命作为承载物的魂器的处理方法。

"因此阿不思想到了这个办法。只不过这同时也是一个黑暗的黑魔法。如果你的伤疤真的是一个魂器的话，我们可以用这个办法除掉魂器，同时保留你的性命。"

"是什么？"哈利没有奢望过会有这样一个惊喜的方法。

"Amoveo，"斯内普深深地吸了一口气，"人们需要调用全身的魔力，在对方咒语发射的瞬间，感受到对方的魔力，将其转移到指定的地方。就你的这个情况来说，你需要让黑魔王对你念出阿瓦达，然后你要用你的魔力找到阿瓦达的魔力，然后牵引着那股魔力射中你的伤疤，而不是身体的其他任何部位。这样伤疤这个魂器可以说是被它的创造者处理掉了，而你并没有承受死咒的攻击。因为这个咒语会让人随心所欲地转移咒语，你甚至可以将射向自己的死咒转移到他人的身上，如果你能熟练掌握了这个黑魔法的话。只是，这是一个相当黑暗的黑魔法，我相信它对身体尤其是魔力是有一定影响的，有些人肯定会沉浸在咒语带来的效果里无法自拔而忽略了咒语本身产生的副作用，所以我才让你发誓以后再也不使用它。不过，只用一次带来一点点的伤害，这样怎么说也比死掉要好。"

"那么，我能活下来？"哈利不忍心掐掉心中缓缓升起的希望。

"理论上来说，是的。"

"好，我做。"哈利看着斯内普严肃地点了点头，"而且我发誓以后再也不用这个咒语。"

斯内普说的没错，身体或者魔力收到一点伤害，怎样都比死掉要好。

在接下来的傍晚，哈利都跟随在斯内普的身边学习这个咒语。像五年级暑假灵活度训练时一样，他们先用飞镖进行练习。哈利需要将这种具体的物体，在斯内普投掷出的瞬间，用咒语改变它的路线。只有当熟练了之后才有可能从最简单的咒语开始练起。

哈利想要拼命地不停练下去，可是斯内普却阻止了他，给了他每天最大的练习次数，他无法保证这种咒语要是练习的次数超过一定限度的话，会出现怎样的后果。但是他让哈利继续去熟悉他已经熟悉的感受周围魔法波动的能力，这有助于他到时候感知神秘人射出的咒语。

这个夜晚哈利是在邓布利多庄园度过的，他调用自己的魔法内核来感受周围的波动，他这样练习了整个晚上，即使已经筋疲力尽了，可是他依旧没有停下来。斯内普早已在午夜到来之时就因为黑魔标记的疼痛，而去响应伏地魔突如其来的召唤。

黎明的阳光斜斜地洒在了哈利的身上，他就这样累倒在了书房的地板上，睡的正香。仿佛感受到了什么似的，哈利抬起一只手，摸了摸脸上发痒的地方，然后翻了个身又陷入了睡眠。但那种被扫到的瘙痒感如影随形，无论他怎样用手拨拉脸，那感觉总会立刻再次出现，就好像有谁正用一根稻草在逗他似的。

最终哈利妥协了，他微微睁开了眼睛，却因眼前看到的物体而瞬间睁大，"福克斯！"

金红的凤凰高傲地叫了一声回答了哈利的呼唤。用脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭哈利的脖颈，福克斯转过头，用喙拔下了自己的一根尾羽扔在了哈利的面前，然后扑闪着翅膀消失了。

这一切来的太突然了，哈利还没从睡梦中完全清醒过来。福克斯出现在他的面前，扔给他一根羽毛，然后在能问出什么问题之前又消失了。不过就算福克斯还在这里，哈利也不认为他能问出什么，毕竟他只是一个蛇佬腔而不懂凤凰的语言。

揉了揉疲惫的双眼，哈利拿起身前掉落的羽毛，火红色又闪烁着金色的光芒，非常美丽。可是当他拿近看的时候，所有的疲惫一扫而空。哈利使劲地眨了眨眼睛，一动不动地盯着这根羽毛。

不，这远不止一根羽毛这么简单，这根羽毛上闪闪发亮的金色线条绘成了一片密密麻麻的单词。

哈利惊讶地张大了嘴巴，是谁能有这样的能力，在一只凤凰的尾羽上书写，而且还是邓布利多的凤凰。稍稍平复了一下内心的震撼，哈利开始仔细辨认起这细小的单词。

_哈利，_

_如果有可能我希望自己从来没有写过这封信。可是事实却逼迫我这样做。_

_昨天晚上西弗勒斯已经告诉了我，关于我曾经的推论。所以这是福克斯和我的连结，它可以映射出我脑中的想法，即使我现在已经成了一幅画像。_

_我很抱歉，孩子，因为我隐瞒了你，虽然我曾经和你做过交易不再对你隐瞒任何事，但是你能否原谅一个老人，他无法看着自己心爱的孩子在自己不确定的猜测下心中种下阴霾。_

_西弗勒斯已经告诉我他将那个邪恶的黑魔法教给了你，没错，这是我们唯一能做的。哈利，你是如此的善良纯洁，我相信你一定可以抵御住黑魔法的诱惑。_

_现在，我要告诉你的，是连西弗勒斯也不知道的。关于这个转移魔法的另一个作用。_

_这个咒语我没有使用过，所以我无法保证它是否会万无一失。如果伏地魔投掷出的死咒击中了魂器却也连你…这不是我们希望的结果，可是也不能排除这种可能。巫师界无法再继续遭受伏地魔的侵害了，只有你的魔力可以杀死他。如果不幸发生，请使用__Amoveo mi magicis__，如同之前的咒语一样，这个是那个咒语的变体，它会使你的魔力在你死亡之后转移给同你链接的人。所以，最终，我们依旧有战胜伏地魔的武器。_

_去找罗蒂，她会告诉你，你需要学习的咒语资料藏在哪里。_

_孩子，我真的很抱歉。我知道你不该承受这一切，可是现实却让我们不得不。_

_爱你的_

_阿不思_

看到了最后，哈利发现凤凰的羽毛已经被打湿了，抬手蹭了蹭面颊，才发觉那里全是泪水。仅仅这一天的时间，他的心情就像失控了的飞天扫帚，忽上忽下。一开始是得知自己是个魂器的混乱与绝望，接着再是西弗勒斯为他带来的期翼与希望，最后是被邓布利多的一封信粉碎了所有再次被重重摔回地面。

客观上来说，邓布利多教授所做的准备一点都没错，那个咒语很可能失败，他很可能就这样死去，然后他们就真的无法对抗伏地魔了。而且这个老巫师的睿智 – 他早在自己死前就想到了所有的可能，除了他不清楚活体魂器要被制造者的死咒杀死外，邓布利多预测了一切 – 这本该让他折服的。可是哈利心里却没有一点这种想法。他恨，为什么每次都是他。他恐惧，他正在一步步地走向已知的死亡。他愤怒，为什么就没有人想出办法来帮帮他。

直到最后，哈利发现自己无法再去抱怨邓布利多。无论怎样，哈利知道那个老巫师是真的关心他爱他。训练他不只是为了战争的胜利，更是为了他存活几率的增大。他们的肩上都背负着太多太重的责任，只因机缘巧合，他们要做许多不得不的事情。这位伟大的老人，为了战争的胜利，连自己的命都搭了进去。难道他还能再去抱怨邓布利多吗，一个能牺牲如此的人？

哈利起身，用手背拭干净泪痕。向厨房走去，他知道罗蒂一定在那里忙碌着早餐。

从很小的时候，他就学会了接受与妥协。如果这是他的命运，那么他决定必须这样走下去。好在如果他死了，他的两个好友还有彼此，那个骄傲的斯莱特林王子也有了一个可以信任的人。

只是斯内普，哈利想到这里心中不由一痛。他曾经幻想过，真正结束后他们俩会成为真正的好朋友，或许更甚，他们有着相似的经历，他们有着相似的创伤，他们可以互相慰藉，他们可以互相治愈。只是如今，如果他真的会死掉的话，斯内普恐怕就又要孤单的度过他接下来的余生了。

现实没有留给他们任何其他选择，而哈利做的就是接受，就只是妥协。因为，战争的结束要比什么都重要，甚于他的命，更甚于他和斯内普不太可能拥有的未来。

Ende von Kap. 32


	33. Chapter 33 老魔杖的主人

**Kapitel. 33****老魔杖的主人**

斯内普大步流星地踏进地窖，他不敢相信，那个格兰芬多竟会如此莽撞地再次潜进霍格沃兹，难道有事不能联系他去宅邸商量吗。重重地关上大门又随手施了一个静音咒，斯内普面对空无一人的房间深深地叹了口气。

"你不该来的。"

回答他的是一阵窸窸窣窣的脱衣服声，哈利正站在房间正中央，将刚刚披在身上的隐形斗篷扔在了沙发上。

"我不得不来。"

"你可以联系我然后去宅邸的。"斯内普抬高了一侧的眉毛。

哈利摇了摇头，"不，没时间了。"

斯内普再次深深地吸了一口气。他现在无时不刻紧绷着自己的神经，每天都可以感受得到最终战役迫近的脚步。他不敢放松一丝一毫，即使是在睡梦中，他也是服用了魔药将意识全部压入了最深层，并同时保证了最少的睡眠时间。毕竟睡眠状态是人类抵御力最低的时候，他不能让任何人抓住他的秘密。

"那么，是什么？"

哈利将目光从斯内普的脸上移开，但他可以猜到，对方那紧皱的双眉间的深深的沉思纹绝对可以夹住一颗米粒。"我开放了我的大脑。"哈利吞咽了一下然后继续，"我试图去寻找伏地魔的思维…"

还没等哈利说完，斯内普就一个箭步上前，用力抓住哈利的肩膀，强迫他转过视线，"你怎么能愚蠢地这样做！你知不知道学习大脑封闭术是为了什么！"

"我知道。"哈利拍开了放在肩头沉重的手，那种被紧抓住的仿佛不是肩膀而是心脏，"但是我不得不。我必须要知道伏地魔下一步要干什么。"

"那么，如果你的脑子还能正常思考的话，应该知道这项工作应该是由我来做。"

"我知道。"哈利的声音中充满了苦涩，"但有些事情伏地魔是不会告诉任何人的，但那些事对我来说又十分重要。"

"什么事？"斯内普有些不甘，但更多的还是气愤于眼前这个男孩的愚蠢行为。

"之前德拉科告诉我，他不小心听到了伏地魔与卢修斯的谈话，当中提到了格林德沃的名字。而你之前肯定也知道伏地魔已经知道了老魔杖的故事并且还有一个短暂的德国之旅。很显然他已经知道了老魔杖在哪里。我一直以为，他不会去那里，他不会对死人不敬。然而，我错了。"哈利闭上双眼，平复了一下内心，抬起一只手轻抚着闪电伤疤，这才继续说道，"昨天晚上伤疤开始剧烈地灼烧起来。我已经很久没有感受过伏地魔如此剧烈的情绪起伏。我打开了自己的大脑，顺着由伤疤链接传来的情绪波动慢慢地探了过去，在连接到伏地魔思维的一瞬，我感到了快要爆裂的兴奋感袭遍全身。我应该感到恐惧和愤怒的，当我由他的双眼看到他做了什么的时候，然而困在他的思维里我只能感到快乐与兴奋。"

"老魔杖被盗了。"

斯内普用了肯定的语气，哈利还是点了点头，"是的，伏地魔正站在邓布利多教授的墓前，石棺被击碎了，他从教授的手中抠出老魔杖，不住地拿在手中把玩着。"

"那么你认为我不该冒险去探寻伏地魔的大脑？那么这个重要的情报是他会与你分享的了？"

哈利的问题没有得到回答，斯内普沉默了。他们俩都知道答案会是否定的。哈利这次冒险所得的情报太重要了。

"恐怕黑魔王也早已知道了老魔杖能力的传承方式。"

"是的。"哈利的声音不必斯内普低沉，"当他开始相信三兄弟的传说时就已经知道了。"

"那么这有什么差别呢。到最后，黑魔王要面对的还是你。"斯内普的声音有些悲重，"阿不思之后老魔杖的新主人。"

"你知道？"哈利惊讶地看着斯内普

斯内普翻了个白眼，"别把人想的跟你一样愚蠢。"

"我不蠢。"哈利瞪着斯内普反驳了回去，"你怎么会知道的。"

"你的语气听起来好似你已经知道了这件事，那么姑且勉强接受你并不愚蠢的假设。"斯内普喷了喷鼻息，"我会思考，这就是我为什么会知道。"

哈利抬高了眉毛充满疑惑地望着斯内普。

"那天，你在宅邸和阿不思的肖像谈完，我相信了传说中的三兄弟的故事以及三大死亡圣器的存在。"斯内普在哈利询问般的凝视中开始解释，"那个时候我们也说了老魔杖易主是新主人杀了旧主人。那么这样看来我就成了老魔杖的新主人。那天你说让我小心。可是我回忆着那天，天文塔上，阿不思的手中并没有拿着他的魔杖。后来我询问了德拉科，那晚在我到达之前发生了什么。于是我知道了，德拉科才是老魔杖的新主人。而我同时又想起了，德拉科给我讲述的关于解救你逃离马尔福庄园地牢时发生的事情。你用了同样的咒语打败了德拉科，从而成为了老魔杖的现任主人。"

哈利点了点头，斯内普的推论和他的基本上差不多。"很可笑吧，命运最终还是转回到了我的身上。"

斯内普用奇怪的眼神看着他，"黑魔王他不会成功的。"

"为什么？"

"因为那个夜晚在天文塔上发生的细枝末节只有我们六个人知道，我和德拉科不会说出去，想必黑魔王也不会再去追问细节。那么对他而言，他只需知道是我杀了阿不思就够了。"

"那么，你的意思是…"哈利小声试探地问，斯内普就快要证明他心里最怕的事了。

斯内普收回了所有的表情，"黑魔王会杀了我，得到他所认定的老魔杖的能力。而事实却是他错了，他完全没有继承到老魔杖的一丁点能力。"

"不—"虽然这是哈利在脑中已经想过的可能了，可他还是控制不住地高声喊了出来，"我不会让你死的。"

"没可能的，黑魔王会杀了我的。"斯内普给了哈利绝望的回答。

"不，你不能死，你还有任务没完成呢。"哈利摇着头，努力将泪水逼了回去，他的心根本就拒绝去假定斯内普的死亡，只是这个时候他的心里是怎样想的并不重要，他有更重要的斯内普不能死的理由，"你忘了吗？我们是六芒星阵列处于最中心的第七点，在伤疤这个魂器处理掉之后，你必须要施净化咒彻底清除魂器上的黑魔法。只有这样，我才能接下来面对伏地魔然后一劳永逸地解决他。"

斯内普闭上了双眼，哈利说的没错，魂器的处理还需要他呢，"黑魔王一定不会放过我的，也许你该重新找个人让他加入这个阵列。"

"决不！"哈利迅速果断地拒绝了，"这件事我只信任你。这也就是我这么急急匆匆不顾危险潜进霍格沃兹的原因之一。"

斯内普挑起了一挑眉毛，他决定转换一个话题。"你知道吗？当黑魔王用老魔杖和你决斗的话，你的胜算就更大了。"

哈利不解地歪了歪脑袋，他还没有完全从刚才激烈的争执中回过神来，就被斯内普告诉他的另一个消息迷惑了。

"我们都知道，老魔杖的主人是你。那么对于巫师忠诚的魔杖是不会违背魔杖主人的意愿而对主人造成伤害的。这也就是说，如果你不想让黑魔王伤害你，黑魔王用老魔杖是无法打倒你的。"

"那我不是百分之百胜利了吗？"哈利的眼睛亮了起来，"我当然不愿意伏地魔伤害我！"

斯内普却摇了摇头，"你必须要让伏地魔伤害你，出于你自己的意愿。不要忘了第七个魂器。"斯内普说着将手抚上了哈利的额头，轻柔地划过闪电型伤疤。"你心里必须要让黑魔王伤害你，这样他使用的死咒才能起效，这个魂器才能被除掉。"

哈利艰难地吞咽了一下，然后点了点头。他们都知道，被死咒击中意味着什么，或许他就会因此去见他的父母了。虽然他无比渴望和父母的团聚，可是眼前，他更希望的是活着，活在斯内普的身边，或者是说和斯内普一起活下去。

"这就是奥利凡德曾经对我说的，在我第一次买魔杖的时候，_是魔杖选择巫师，而不是巫师选择魔杖_。"

哈利的声音非常地轻，几近耳语。

斯内普点了点头，他的手指还没有离开哈利的额头。

无力垂到体侧的手碰到了衣袍中的一样东西，哈利想起了之前的争论以及他今天来到这里的目的，伸进衣袍中，掏出一个魔药小瓶，摊开了手放在了魔药大师的面前。

哈利手中的这个小瓶子并不同以往的魔药瓶相似，瓶底上印着一个花体的S，瓶内的液体欢乐地闪烁着格兰芬多的金色光芒。看到的第一眼就让人移不开目光。

"福灵剂。"论魔药没有什么可以难得住魔药大师。

"是的。"哈利留恋地看着手中的小瓶，"这是你去年送我的十六岁生日。"

斯内普将目光从闪着金色光芒的瓶子的身上移回到哈利的脸上，可是后方并没有抬起头看他，只是一心沉浸在了福灵剂的魅力中。

"拿着它，等下次伏地魔单独召唤你去的时候使用它。"哈利说完向前走了一步，就差那么一拳的距离，他伸直的手臂就戳到了斯内普的胸。

"如果你有点魔药常识，就不会做出这样愚蠢的举动。如果福灵剂管用，我想你只用喝下它然后和黑魔王打上一架就好了，我们之前何必要做这么多事呢。有些事运气是靠不来的。"

"不，我知道。可是伏地魔召唤你，这不是战争这也不是命运。使用它。说不定，在伏地魔举起魔杖杀你之前，你能想出什么更好的借口，成功地说服伏地魔放了你。我不知道，我真的不知道会发生什么。"哈利绝望地喊了起来，"我只是…只是不能在得知你去送死的情况下还什么都不做，只是眼睁睁地看着你去。"

斯内普的目光在哈利与魔药之间来回变换，最终他锁定在了哈利，男孩痛苦绝望的神情让他的心中涌起一股内疚感。斯内普虽然知道这不会有任何改变，但还是抬起了手覆上了哈利的手。

哈利紧紧地缠住那只手，十指交握，两只手心中相隔的只是一瓶招来好运的黄金魔药。

"哈—"斯内普没能来得及将男孩的名字完全喊出来。当他觉得不对劲的时候，已经全身僵硬，想动也动不了了。男孩的速度太快了，不，应该是他在哈利的面前完全放下了戒心才给了对方可趁之机。斯内普完全没有料到哈利会攻击他。

哈利站在斯内普的对面，魔药大师可以看到，那双绿眸中的绝望更浓了，并且还带着深深的歉意。那种歉意他并不陌生，那同他曾经面对了足足一年的阿不思的双眼是如此的相似。直觉告诉他，接下来的事情他一点也不喜欢。可是他的身体却动不了，他的嗓子却喊不出来。他只有站在这里任由哈利摆弄。

"对不起，西弗勒斯，我不得不这样做。等一会，你想怎样惩罚我怎样怒骂我怎样斥责我都可以。只是让我完成它。"哈利没有抽回手，依旧紧紧地握着斯内普的手，他的另一只手抽出了魔杖，"你知道那天我收到了福克斯送来的邓布利多教授的信吗？那个，他让你交给我的黑魔法转移咒，其实邓布利多教授也并不能肯定咒语百分之百可以成功。于是他又教会了我一个从属的黑魔法，利用这个，即使我死了，依旧可以战胜伏地魔。因为和他对抗并不需要我，只需要我的魔力就行了。"

哈利用魔杖从上至下一一划过斯内普衣袍繁多的纽扣，"所以，我请求你，西弗勒斯，在我死后，用我的魔力杀了他。我和你在此定下契约，当我死后，魔力会自动通过连结传送给你。这就是我这么急急匆匆不顾危险潜进霍格沃兹的另一个原因。"

斯内普想狠狠地甩开哈利的那只手，他不需要他的魔力，他只需要他好好的活着。又是这种感觉，看着自己喜欢敬爱的人步入死亡自己却无能为力，反而还要在死亡的路上推波助澜。如果说当初，邓布利多的死亡是自己的选择，事实上那个老巫师已经活的够久了，他自己也渴望从战争中解脱，只是责任一直压在了他的身上。那么现在，哈利的死亡却是他被命运逼迫的不得不的选择，而事实上这个男孩连二十岁都没到，他甚至还来不及好好地挥霍自己的青春，去好好地放肆享受一下年轻的活力。

再一次的，他们同样选择了斯内普，作为见证他们死亡的人。

斯内普的心绝望到了极点，比当初邓布利多交给了他那个任务的时候更甚。他们怎么可以认为他坚强到可以承受第二次的离别，之后只剩下自己一人去品尝痛苦，陷入内疚，舔舐伤口，并且在噩梦中一次次地醒来。

不，他根本不需要这些。他根本不想去帮这样的忙。

然而，斯内普只能无助地看着哈利念起了咒语。一条条黑色带着金边的火舌缠绕在他们紧握的手上，随着咒语的吟唱，缓缓地没入他手背的皮肤中。斯内普感受到了来自另一个人魔力的侵入，游走于他的全身，一点点的刺探但又马上退缩。最后当火舌完全没入他皮肤中的时候，那股另一个人的魔力撤离了。

哈利收好魔杖，之后小心翼翼地将两个人的双手解开，然后一只手将握在两人手心中的魔药放在了斯内普衣袍的口袋中。那个小瓶子现在都带着温温的热度。做好一切后，哈利解除了斯内普身上的咒语。

"你知道你刚刚做了什么吗？"果不其然，咒语结束的瞬间，斯内普就咆哮了起来。哈利低下了头，他不知道此时应该以怎样的表情去面对魔药大师，他也不知道看着自己能不能忍受得住魔药大师脸上的那种愤怒的表情。"先不说你用了黑魔法，你永远无法估量它可能对你身体带来的伤害！你怎么可以就这样随随便便地将自己的魔力转到另一个人的身上！你是想成为哑炮吗？还是说你怀念以前麻瓜的生活？你这样迫不及待地去赴死？我警告你，你最好别让这个咒语启动，我讨厌自己的身体里带着格兰芬多愚蠢的气质…"

哈利一句话也没说，他只是默默地听着。他知道，自己这样做对斯内普要求的太多了。如果反过来的话，如果是斯内普让他去执行一件在他死后的任务，哈利不知道自己还能不能顺畅呼吸。他只是无法想象斯内普的死亡。所以，他站在这里任由斯内普咒骂发泄，他知道那个魔药大师在之后冷静下来的时候会接受的，虽然他实际上憎恨接受这一点，可为了战争他不得不。哈利心中的内疚感更强了，是他逼迫了斯内普，是他再次将斯内普推入了痛苦的深渊。

咒骂声不知何时停了下来，就在哈利深深自责的时候。哈利好奇地抬起了头，斯内普并没有看他，而是背对着他，一只手抚着身旁的写字台支撑自己的力量。哈利看到了，那具平时总是傲然挺立，总是威武凌人的身体在颤抖，微小地，不易察觉地。哈利不清楚这种颤抖是因为愤怒还是因为无望，但这些都不重要了，他只想让那具身体停止颤抖。然后，他便这样做了。

哈利向前迈了两步，两只手从身后轻轻地环上斯内普的腰，让头刚好枕到对方的肩头，而身体紧紧地贴了上去。哈利在用自己的力量，去阻止那具身体的颤抖。

斯内普的身体先紧绷了，但很快又放松了下来，支撑着身体的那只手也从写字台上滑落到了体侧，他更深得贴近了身后的那具身体。

"对不起对不起对不起…"哈利只是一遍遍地重复着，他没有说为了什么而道歉，但他知道斯内普全都明白。

仿佛没有尽头的道歉的话语让斯内普一下甩开了哈利紧抱的双臂，他转过身，然后在对方能看清他的表情之前，狠狠地吻上了那吐露着歉语的双唇。

这个吻霸道又充满激情，狂野又充满动感。

只是依旧掩饰不了其间的苦涩与绝望。

流进唇瓣间咸咸的液体到底是谁的泪水？纠缠在一起竞技的舌头到底是谁的激情？相互挤压的两具身体到底是谁的绝望？

当两人喘着粗气再次分开的时候，斯内普将哈利紧紧地抱进了怀中，脸埋进了那颗正靠在自己胸前的脑袋上的鸟窝似的乱发中。

"你还欠我一个赌注，那次的赌约，我现在下注，我有需要你并也是你可以履行的了。"斯内普的声音从头顶上方传来，涩涩的。而哈利的头歪着枕在斯内普的胸前，他可以感受到胸部横膈膜在说话中的震动。

"是什么？"哈利都已经快要忘记两年前他们曾经还有一个小小的赌，而那次，斯内普胜了。

"无论如何，不要死！活到战争结束！"斯内普说完又停顿了许久才继续，"这是你欠我的，所以你一定要完成它。"

哈利没有回答，只是又紧了紧双臂，用那种会让人感到痛的力量回抱这斯内普。

战争，让他无法承诺。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利蜷缩在沙发上，看着房间另一头正在争吵的赫敏与罗恩。他羡慕地看着，嫉妒那两个人有彼此。

自从3月份知道自己是魂器已经过去一个多月了，春天的气息更加浓烈了，而战争的血腥在这杨柳拂絮的季节越来越重。

从那时起，哈利就默许了女巫时时刻刻将自己收入视野范围的举动。他理解赫敏为什么要这么做，毕竟也许他们再也没有多少时间可以在一起了。虽然哈利已经给赫敏讲述了神奇伟大的邓布利多教给他的方法，但是女巫依旧充满担心地注视着他。

关于伤疤魂器这件事，他们没有告诉任何人。哈利觉得斯内普也许连德拉科都没有告诉。没有必要了，如果让全巫师界知道拯救他们的救世主实际上是伏地魔邪恶的魂器的话，他们可以说已经不战而亡了，人心的暴动是最恐怖的。

唯一让哈利感到内疚的就是对雷姆斯还有西里斯，他们俩是那样的爱他，可是到最后却要不得不忍受战后他的离去。但好在等战争的时候，只要杀了贝拉，西里斯就会醒过来，那么在那之后，西里斯与雷姆斯还有彼此，即使他已经不在了，可是他教父和这位最像父亲的狼人并不孤独。

是的，西里斯和雷姆斯有彼此，赫敏和罗恩有彼此，德拉科和乔治有彼此，弗雷德和李有彼此，纳威和卢娜有彼此，金妮和迈克尔有彼此，比尔和芙蓉有彼此…

战争带给他们不仅仅是伤害和死亡，更让他们发现了身边的人，了解然后更加贴近。战争让他们彼此相爱，战争让他们相知相守，战争让他们找到了此生的另一半。

哈利的思绪不由自主地再次回到了斯内普的身上。他想起了那天的吻，他想起了紧紧环住他身体的双臂，他想起了当时感受到的对方颤抖身体传来的恐怖，那就如同瘟疫一般地，哈利感到自己瞬间也被恐惧侵袭，身体开始不由自主地颤抖起来。害怕失去，害怕被留下，害怕没有未来，害怕不能厮守。哈利知道自己用了全部的热情去回应那个吻，直到无法呼吸唇舌发麻。之后的他们只是那样抱着，什么也没有表明。一切仿佛都像之前一样。

但，哈利清楚，一切都不一样了。应该来说一切早就不一样了。当他开始接触斯内普的时候，当他开始为斯内普寻找着圣诞礼物的时候，当他在天文塔的事件之后依然选择相信的时候，当他在身心碎裂暴露出完全自我的时候，当他将所有魔力放弃的时候。哈利知道，从很早很早开始，斯内普就已经住进了他的心里。他以前想过两人之间的那种暧昧到底代表了什么，到了如今，这个吻给了他最明确的答案。像其他一对一对在乎彼此的恋人一样，哈利想要和斯内普在一起，在战争过后，在未来。

然而，战争教会了他残忍，教会了他学着不奢望，教会了他面对现实。哈利与斯内普之间是没有未来的，不仅如此，他还要在他的爱人的心中再添浓重的一笔。哈利对斯内普将要独自面对接下来的日子感到抱歉，感到心痛。如果是他自己，肯定无法承担另一个人已经不在了的生活。但是，在战争中，身为救世主，他有太多不得不的事情要去做。违背他的心，违背他的意愿，违背他可能的幸福。

他虽然会死，但是他的魔力会永远在斯内普的体内，陪着他，守着他，爱着他。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利已经坐立不安了半个小时，他不知道为什么心中总有个想法，让他迫切地离开格里莫，去某一个地方，虽然他都不知道某个地方到底是哪里。可是哈利知道这有多么危险，接连的失败已经让食死徒们近似疯狂，所有人都知道走出去要面对的是什么。可是，他就是压抑不下心中涌起的那股想要出去的冲动。

"你到底怎么了？"屋里的另外三个人仿佛都感受到了哈利身上传出的焦躁感。

哈利没有理会好友的询问，事实上他应该都没有听见。现在心中的这种迫切想要去一个地方的感觉是那么的熟悉。哈利闭上了双眼，努力在记忆中搜寻，上一次出现这种情况是什么时候。

哈利想着，那个时候他正在格兰芬多的休息室里，手边摆放着活点地图，他好像正在调查着什么，却突然有种冲动想出去。于是他跟随了自己的意愿，匆匆离开了格兰芬多塔楼，双脚自动地带着他往前走，直到来到了一面熟悉的墙壁之后才停了下来。哈利陷入了疑惑地沉思中，直到墙壁上出现了一扇门，而铂金头发的德拉科从里面走了出来。

之后两人发生的争执哈利没有再费心力去回忆。他想起了这种感觉，就是六年级调查德拉科的那次，那天他第一次发现了德拉科出现在有求必应室。那么那天的他有没有做什么事情，导致突然会出现这样的感觉。

哈利让自己的思绪顺着回忆再向前滑动。那个假期归来，斯莱特林的人数巨减，而哈利那时发现了德拉科奇异的举动。他同邓布利多教授和斯内普说过，但是那两个人都没有理会他的怀疑。他也同赫敏和罗恩说过，但他们俩一个忙着几个月后的考试一个因为好不容易摆脱了马尔福而开心。所以那时的他一个人调查着，可是数个星期都毫无进展。那么最后他是怎样无意间中好运地发现德拉科在有求必应室的事情呢。哈利努力回想着。他突然想到了那天早些时刻自己的一个举动。

就在他心灰意冷的时候，他在自己的箱子底发现了斯内普曾经送他的生日礼物。当初他拿回来之后就藏了起来，以致大半年过去了自己都忘记了这个好东西。魔药小瓶中的液体对他闪着欢快的金光，仿佛在向他的喉咙招手。

不用再继续回忆下去了，哈利确信自己那个时候之所以会那么幸运，之所以会毫无缘由地走出格兰芬多公共休息室，全部都是因为福灵剂的功效。也许那个时候他知道了德拉科的去向太过兴奋，也许那个时候在有求必应室门外被德拉科那气势的怒吼所震慑，也许那个时候看到斯内普护着德拉科走远的背影所落寞，总之那个时候的他完全忘记了早先的福灵剂。

同样感受到一股想法在驱动着他的身体，但实际上却不知道要去哪里。福灵剂，哈利感到奇怪，自己并没有服用福灵剂，他已经把剩余的所有都送给了那个魔药大师。想到这里，哈利不由地睁大了双眼，难道是斯内普被伏地魔召唤了去，而福灵剂的功效迫使着他去救他。

这个想法让哈利感到可笑，福灵剂只能驱使喝下它的人，却不能驱使其他的人。可是，万一这是真的呢？万一斯内普现在正在伏地魔的攻击范围之内，而他却因为自我怀疑而放弃了。那么之后他会后悔至死的。可是，这如果不是真的，他那样贸然闯去，万一遭遇食死徒大部队的攻击，之后斯内普的愤怒会将他撕碎的。

一阵灼烧的快感没有给哈利更进一步思考的机会。

"啊—"哈利闷声倒地，屋里的三个人应声奔了过去，而哈利只能蜷起身，一只手用力地按压着伤疤，企图减少一点疼痛的灼烧感。

这种感情太强烈了，哈利无法屏蔽掉。他可以感受得到伏地魔的兴奋，是那种面对即将到来的血腥的兴奋，那种马上就要登临最高巅峰俯视众生的兴奋。哈利寻找到自己体内的魔法核，试图去通过魔法的诱导来平息神经灵魂上的灼烧，然后他像那天一样，悄悄地滑入了伏地魔的思维。

"哈利。"赫敏的声音在哈利的耳边响起，可是三个人只能无力地看着哈利自己对抗着伤疤。罗恩承认这已经是这两年他都未再怎么看到过的景象了，自从哈利接受了单独辅导之后，他再次遭受到来自伤疤的神秘人的影响就慢慢地少了下来。

"喝点水。"雷姆斯扶着哈利，将水杯递到男孩的最边，在哈利停止了身体疼痛的扭动之后。哈利贪婪地饮了一大口，然后喘着粗气。他为刚刚自己探查到的消息感到震惊，也许伏地魔太过兴奋了，所以他大脑的防御屏障要松懈了许多。

哈利抓住了狼人的手臂，紧紧地，指甲都快要透过衣料掐进了肉里，"雷姆斯，通知金斯莱，做好准备，伏地魔准备今晚发动总攻，就在霍格沃兹，确切来说他的人已经差不多快到那里了。"

不理会三个人的震惊，哈利努力平息自己的气息，但语气依旧急促，"赫敏，罗恩，通知所有的人，让他们准备好魂器，去之前分配好的地点。我们必须要在今晚解决它们。"

当赫敏意识到这句话的意思时，她一下子抱住了哈利，不顾男孩略微疲惫的身体无法支撑住她的冲击而重重地撞到了身后雷姆斯的怀里。"哈利…你…"

"赫敏，放心。"哈利抬手抚摸着赫敏的后背，他抬起头看着另一位好友，显然罗恩也意识到了，所以他也同样用悲伤的眼神看着他。"我们之前不是讨论过了吗，邓布利多教授已经给了我解决办法，我们会没事的，我们会解决的。"

哈利没有告诉他的两个好友，其实那个转移魔法是有可能失败的，就连邓布利多都无法百分之百肯定成功。

"快去准备吧，时间拖不了的。"哈利将赫敏拉离了自己的怀抱，然后站起了身。"我会之后赶去大厅，那是我们六芒星阵列设定的最后一点，不是吗。"

赫敏点了点头，"是的。你要小心。只是我们怎样将神秘人引到大厅中去，这是一个棘手的问题？"

"一切交给我，我有办法。"哈利看了三人一眼，"你们三个也要小心，告诉其他人，请他们同样小心。"

看着三人行动之后，哈利抓起魔杖迅速向格里莫广场的大门奔去。他必须要抓紧一切的时间。刚刚令他震惊的不知是发动总攻的那个消息，更是他透过那双猩红的双眼所看到的，那令他浑身血液都瞬间凝结的恐惧。

斯内普单独一人跪在他的面前，低着头，匍匐于地，恰好地表现了顺从恭谦。哈利可以通过连接感受到伏地魔玩味似的欣赏着眼前的食死徒，又对即将要杀死一个忠心耿耿又有着超人魔药天赋的仆人感到星许惋惜，但心中更多的是即将成为老魔杖主人的兴奋。

刚一出格里莫广场，哈利就在脑中想着刚刚看到的地点幻影移形了。感谢梅林，让他还有点理智，选择幻影移形的地点是尖叫小屋的附近，而不是正准备解决手下的伏地魔的面前。

为自己施了一个悄无声息咒，哈利小心翼翼地接近那两个人。

"西弗勒斯，我一直很欣赏你的才能。"

"我很高兴能为吾王效力。"

斯内普的脸都快蹭到了地面。早些时刻，当斯内普响应黑魔标记的召唤过来的时候，当看到黑魔王之召唤了他一个人时他就已经知道了，就是今天。黑魔王相当好心又体贴地让他拿下了面具，说是想与他面对着面地聊天，并不想隔着一个无表情的面具。可是，斯内普心里清楚的知道，黑魔王想看的是自己在听闻死讯时的恐惧。

"萨拉查·斯莱特林教导了我们要崇尚力量，而这种对力量的追逐一直都流淌在我们的血液中。"伏地魔转动着手上现在还尚不属于他的老魔杖，"而我现在发现了一种力量，你说我该怎么办？"

斯内普感到冷汗从脖子上开始往下淌，黑魔王的死刑判决执行的如此巧妙，他只需要挖好陷阱，等着你自己跳进去。可是明知如此，斯内普还是不得不抬起一只脚踏到陷阱上铺盖的掩饰物上。"追逐这种力量，然后得到它。"

"很好。"伏地魔满意地眯起了猩红的双眼，目光从老魔杖的身上移到了不远处下跪的仆人身上。"可是如果这种力量的获得是需要杀掉一个人呢？"

斯内普绝望地闭上了双眼，虽然他匍匐在地上，可是他毫不怀疑他的主人可以猜到他现在的表情。也许他现在应该抬起那只还踏在实地上的脚，让重心全部陷阱上方的那只脚上。"那么杀了他。"

伏地魔当然听到了斯内普声音中的颤抖，"西弗勒斯，我从来不怀疑你的忠诚。那么你会帮我完成这个任务吗？"

_逃不掉了_，斯内普的心中只有这一句话，可那个'会'字他怎样都说不出来。

"你会吗？这可是展现你忠诚的最后机会。"伏地魔有些不耐烦地提高了声调。

"愿意为吾王完成一切心愿。"斯内普说完感觉全身的力量仿佛都被抽空了，他现在已经双脚站在了陷阱上方，就等着何时下落了。

"只是可惜了你的魔药天赋，不过当我继承了老魔杖的力量之后，今晚一过，全不列颠的精英魔药大师都将为我所用。这样算来还是挺划算的。"

斯内普等待着他的死亡，他心里想到的却是他无法陪着哈利走完最后的战役了。

然而，两个人之间并没有被绿光充满，而是突然飞奔进来一只欢腾的牧鹿。伏地魔有些恼怒地看着这个打断了他的东西，然而那个守护神开口传递口谕的瞬间让他更加恼怒了。可那个声音却让还没注意到发生了什么事情而等待着自己死亡的魔药大师微微抬起了眼角，当他看清并认出站在伏地魔面前的守护神时，惊讶地猛然抬起了头。好在黑魔王的注意力全部都放在了牧鹿的身上，否则现在他自己一定会因为钻心剜骨而满地打滚的。

"汤姆，你还是一样的无知。"哈利的声音从牧鹿的体内传了出来，这种称呼与语调和邓布利多非常相似，而这恰好更加激怒了伏地魔。

"你真的以为杀了斯内普就能得到老魔杖的力量成为老魔杖的主人？别痴人说梦了。斯内普根本就不是老魔杖的前主人。你很疑惑吧，就让我来好心地解释给你。那天晚上，在斯内普到来之前，马尔福咒掉了邓布利多的魔杖，所以老魔杖选择了马尔福作为新主人。别急，你现在一定想着只要杀了马尔福就能继承老魔杖的力量。别那么心急，汤姆，故事才刚刚要进入高潮呢。然而在我神秘从马尔福庄园消失的那天，我用了同样的方法对抗马尔福。所以，故事的结局就是我才是老魔杖的现任主人，如果你真的想要老魔杖的力量，只有杀了我才可以。今天晚上我会在霍格沃兹的大厅等你，我们之间的恩怨需要做个了结了！"

说到这里，牧鹿回头看了看斯内普，然后再次转向伏地魔，"如果你不相信，尽管杀了斯内普，看看你能不能得到老魔杖的力量。反正这样对我又没有损失，倒是你赔了夫人又折兵。我是很高兴最后的战役中少了一个强劲的食死徒，或者我应该感谢你，你替我们解决了这个叛徒。"

牧鹿没有给伏地魔任何反应的时间，像它的出现一样突然消失了。

伏地魔收回了指向斯内普的魔杖，他不敢贸然行动。如果杀了斯内普，没得到力量是小，关键是斯内普的死会让食死徒的力量有所减弱，毕竟这个人除了魔药学在黑魔法的方面也是令人赞叹的。他在今晚的战争中会有用的。

"立即召集所有食死徒，今天晚上就是我们决战的时刻，就是我们统霸所有魔法界的时刻。"伏地魔说完转身离去，留下了一个斯内普瘫坐在了地上，那种死里逃生般的后怕让斯内普顿时浑身无力。

"他走了。"哈利突然出现。

斯内普迅速站了起来"我再次见证了你格兰芬多的鲁莽以及愚蠢。你怎么可以这样跑到离黑魔王这么近的地方，万一被他发现…"

"但这起作用了，不是吗？"哈利打断了斯内普的话，他歪着脑袋，坏笑地看着斯内普，"成功地保住了你的命。"

斯内普痛恨承认这一点，但这是事实，他咬牙切齿地从牙缝中挤出两个字，"谢谢。"

"你不必感谢我。"哈利表情变得严肃了，"你之前救过我更多的命，我还没有一次好好感谢过你呢。"

"啊—"斯内普抚上了左臂的黑魔标记，"我需要走了，他肯定召唤了所有的人。"

"不去…可以吗？"哈利知道刚刚斯内普是险些丧命，他一点也不愿意斯内普再走回那个人身边去。

"我必须去。"斯内普深深吸了一口气，"他肯定是在部署最终的战役，我会在会议结束后立马告知你的，希望来得及通知凤凰社。"在哈利担心的眼神下，斯内普不由自主地加了一句让对方安心的话，"放心，哈利，他刚才没能杀我，那么这次他不会杀我的，毕竟他还需要我去替他打这一仗。"

哈利点了点头，"你千万要小心。我在地窖等你。"看到斯内普挑起了一侧眉毛，"放心好了，隐形斗篷还在那里，不会有人发现我的。"

"我必须要走了。"感受到黑魔标记传来的灼痛感更强了，斯内普皱起了眉头。向哈利点了下头就幻影移形走了。

哈利转过身小心翼翼地向霍格沃兹城堡走去。感谢伏地魔召唤走了所有的食死徒，所以他现在根本不怕被敌人发现。

Ende von Kap. 33


	34. Chapter 34 结束的战役

**Kapitel. 34****结束的战役**

哈利收回手中的魔杖，转过身看着站在他身后的男人，"已经发出去了，金斯莱估计很快就知道了。"

黑袍的男人疲惫地点了点头，目视着银色牧鹿远去的方向。

"或许你应该先喝一剂胡椒提神剂？"哈利不确定地询问。

"没有那么糟糕。但你是对的，等会离开之前我会喝一剂的。"男人的声音微微有些嘶哑。

听到这句话哈利的心放下不少，"他会相应地调整作战队伍的。你知道我们这边有金斯莱唐克斯韦斯莱一家芙蓉等等，以及凤凰社其他优秀的巫师和来自于魔法部的敖罗们。在教授们和罗恩赫敏德拉科乔治处理完魂器之后，他们也都会加入到战争中。在霍格沃兹城堡内由纳威率领的自愿加入的DA军们也会参战。而相应伏地魔他手中厉害的只有马尔福莱斯特兰奇兄弟贝拉诺特，或许还有我并不认识的，但他手下的优秀人物并不如预料中的多，大多全部都是充数的人。虽然我们人数或许会比不上食死徒，但他们今天是不可能赢的。"

其实这并不是哈利心里最真实的想法，他不想让任何人卷入战争中，他只想就这样站到伏地魔的面前，这只是他们两个人的战争，却要将他的好友都卷入了进来。哈利记起了之前当他陷入了这样无限的内疚自责中时，赫敏说，_哈利，我们选择参加战争是因为我们是你的朋友，我们不会抛下你不管的，我们会和你共同进退_。他很感激他的朋友选择支持他，可是就因为这样，他更不该将朋友们带入危险之中了。看看和他交上朋友之后，赫敏和罗恩在校园生活中遭遇了多少危险。直到德拉科的一句话，虽然嘲讽讥笑，但确实让他的负罪感减轻了，_救世主，别把什么都和自己扯上关系，为你而战，太可笑了，你也太看得起你自己了。我才没有伟大到为你去战斗或是赴死呢，我只是为了我自己，为了我自己的未来，为了我也许以后会有的孩子们。当我作为一个巫师出生的时候就已经没有了选择，因为这场战争伤害了我的利益，所以我才参加_。

"你应该知道，蚂蚁多了也能啃食大象的。黑魔王有多少战役就靠的是这些你所谓的充数的人的前赴后继的死亡换来的。"斯内普抬高了眉头严肃地看着哈利，"我曾经告诉过你，永远不要看轻你的对手，无论他是谁。"

是的，斯内普说的没有错，他们虽然有很多优秀的人，单独斗争食死徒绝对不是凤凰社的对手。可是如果一个凤凰社成员要面对上十个食死徒的这种疲惫战的话，最后的胜利还并不能确定。

斯内普看到对方认可地点了点头之后继续，"黑魔王他会犯这种错误，他轻视你，如同他回归那一年在墓地时一样。然而他现在不知道的是，你已经远远不是一个正常的十七岁男孩该有的强大了。从某种意义上来说，你总是特殊的，不是吗？"

哈利感受到斯内普抬起了一只手抚上他的脸，他舒服地眯起了眼睛，歪了歪头更紧地靠向那只手。"你知道，我现在心里最感激的是什么吗？"

"恩？"斯内普从鼻子中哼出轻轻的询问，大拇指有一下没一下地蹭过哈利的面颊。

"是你。"哈利深深地望进那双深邃的黑瞳中，"我感谢你一直忠于凤凰社，我感谢你忍耐我并教导了我，我感谢你让我去了解了一个不一样的你，我感谢你为了巫师界不得不牺牲自己而所做的一切，我感谢你现在还活生生地站在我面前，我感谢你在即将迈步的道路上会一直守在我的身边，我感谢你…"

哈利每说一句就会向前蹭动一点距离，直到最后他贴着斯内普站在了魔药大师的面前，轻轻抬起脚尖，送上了自己的双唇，而那未完的话语也消失在了这个缓慢柔情充满爱意的吻中。

"我…"

刚刚分开哈利就准备说些什么，可是斯内普的食指轻轻地放在了他的唇上阻止了他接下来的话。紧紧地被魔药大师搂在怀中，头顶上方传来了那诱人的声音。

"你有什么话，等战争结束了再告诉我。"

"好。"轻轻地回答，却好似给自己灌入了无限的信心。

斯内普抬起头从地窖唯一的窗户向外看了看天色，"我该走了。"

哈利没有挪动身体，他在斯内普的胸前摇了摇头，"不要去，你一会和我一起去大厅吧。如果你在路上遇到了凤凰社的人，他们一定会…"

"不行。"斯内普抬起一只手抚摸着哈利的乱发，"我必须要把间谍这个身份做到最后。你刚刚也已经通知金斯莱了，所以作为黑魔王指派的食死徒领队之一，我有责任也必须带领我的队伍去指定的攻击地点。但我答应你，当把他们带到那里，金斯莱的伏击队伍一开始行动，我一定会脱身来找你，我的间谍任务这个时候就真正结束了。"

哈利也知道如果斯内普不去，那无疑是过早了一步暴露自己的间谍身份，虽然对真正局势没有什么太大的影响。但伏地魔会知道的，而伏地魔和斯内普之间还有黑魔标记连接着。一旦斯内普的间谍身份被暴露了，伏地魔有的是办法折磨或杀害他。所以不到最后一步，假戏都还得演下去。可是他的心里就是不愿意让斯内普去，他很可能会被他所忠诚的凤凰社自己的人所伤害到。

"哈利，放手，我必须要走了。"

哈利将头更紧地压在了斯内普的胸前，声音闷闷地传了出来，"请再多给我一分钟，就多一分钟。我怕这是我最后一次…我不知道我能不能…"

斯内普收紧了双臂， "你会回来的，格兰芬多信守承诺的品质你不可能打破，你欠我的赌注你要完成。"然后故意恶狠狠地说道，"如果你不回来，在接下来的日子里，地窖所需酿制的魔药的原料全部都由你准备，不准找借口。这是作为你毁约的惩罚。而你知道战后医疗翼一定挤满了人，你到时候会忙得后悔自己没有守约。"

哈利没有指出斯内普话中的矛盾，他只是点了点头，答应了。如果能让他回来，即使日后一直在地窖剥干皱的无花果皮，处理青蛙内脏或者清洗恶心的坩埚他都愿意。

"隐形衣我带走了，你到时候会知道我什么时候到的。你要小心。"

"你也一样。"

哈利看着黑色的食死徒衣袍在地窖深处翻滚然后消失，深深地吸了一口气，他也要去霍格沃兹大厅了，去面对他今晚真正的命运。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利一踏进大厅，他就可以感受到魔法的束缚，有一股力量在牵引着他。哈利明白了，那八个人已经到了各自的地点，启动了魔法。那么他们现在已经处在了一个魔法阵中，只要等他身上最后的一个魂器一除掉，伏地魔就彻底没有灵魂碎片流传在世上了。

麦格教授提早已经将学生们都送到了有求必应室，那里是最安全的地方。留下来的高年级以及一些未成年的DA成员负责照顾剩下的年幼的孩子们。其余的已成年巫师依据自愿原则，可以参与战争也可以留在有求必应室中。

当纳威，拉文德，西莫等等他一年都未见的同学们以及曾经在霍格沃兹上学已经毕了业的成年巫师们出现在大厅的时候，哈利觉得自己的眼眶湿润了。虽然他并不清楚那些人是怎么进来的，反正凤凰社有办法，不是吗。

哈利迅速地走了过去，他很想对众人露出一个笑容，可是却失败了。他看着进来的人，除了加入到食死徒一方的人，也除了因为麻瓜血统而选择今年没有返校的人，剩余还留在霍格沃兹的所有七年级的学生差不多都来了。

"哈利，好久不见了。"纳威拥抱了他的好友。

"你们大家都还好吗？"哈利从和纳威的拥抱中解散出来，迅速又给了西莫一个拥抱，然后担心地看了众人一眼。

"虽然艰难，但是比想象中的好多了。"

正说着又有几个人小心翼翼地地溜进了大厅，哈利侧身望过去，是金妮和卢娜以及几个六年级的学生。

还不等他们走到大家的面前，哈利就板起了脸看着为首的两人，"你们来这里干什么。"

"自愿参加最后一战啊。"金妮回答的理所当然。

"你们还都未成年呢，赶快回有求必应室去。"哈利严肃地说道。

"那也不过是3个月后的事，没什么差别的。"金妮鼓圆了眼睛毫不退让地瞪了回去。"你上次和神秘人面对面战斗时还没我现在大呢！"

"嗨，哈利，今天晚上这里一定可以见到很多骚扰牤的。"

哈利捏了捏鼻梁，看着金发女巫一脸无关紧要的四处打探。他叹了口气，金妮的倔强他领会过，她如果执意要留在这里的话，那么他是毫无办法的。哈利四处扫了一圈，"迈克尔，照顾好金妮，你们剩下的所有人听着，不准强出头，不准一个人单独出击。我想你们DA训练的时候有训练过合作，那么和你们的搭档一起行动，你信任的搭档会照顾好你的后背！"

被叫到名的男孩对着哈利点了点头，剩下的人也毫不分说地点了点头。

当哈利还想再说些的时候，教授和一部分敖罗走了进来。另哈利感到惊讶的是，他曾经并不怎么喜欢的斯拉格霍恩教授也选择留了下来，或许是对自己泄露给了伏地魔魂器这个信息感到内疚。在场当中还有一个人是哈利没有想到的，猪头酒吧的老板阿不福思·邓布利多。他听过邓布利多教授年轻时家里的故事，他也知道他们兄弟在开始感情还很好，可是后来当邓布利多教授认识了格林德沃之后，两个人就渐行渐远，直至到了最后几乎连一句话都不说了。所以阿不福思出现在这里确实让哈利感到惊讶。

也许今天晚上的霍格沃兹大厅是战役的中心，金斯莱亲自率领队伍来到了这里，而且也把防御的中心放到了这里。哈利犹豫了再三还是向那位优秀的敖罗走了过去。

"嗨，哈利。霍格沃兹其他另外三个伏击地点一队由唐克斯带领，一队由亚瑟带领，还有一队由比尔和芙蓉。"在金斯莱的心中，哈利够得上凤凰社领导人的资格，虽然这个孩子才十七岁。"操场那里以及霍格沃兹的各个出口也都拍了相应的人去防守。"

哈利点了一下头，他完全信任金斯莱的优秀，而其相对来说，他自己对战略部署计划之类的没有一点概念，所以他全权交给了这个优秀的奥罗。这一战，他在这里，有他不得不去完成的使命。但这一切并不是他现在找他来要讨论的。"我记得你曾经问过我，我的那些食死徒内部的情报都是怎么来的。"看到金斯莱点了点头，哈利继续，"我现在可以告诉你，食死徒内部有邓布利多教授生前安排的间谍。"

金斯莱好奇地抬起了眉毛，"我能知道是谁吗？"

"德拉科·马尔福。"哈利看到金斯莱露出并不十分赞同的表情，"乔治和弗雷德可以作证，在战争全面爆发之前，德拉科就已经作为一名间谍接受了黑魔标记。之后他将情报传递给乔治，而乔治再传递给我。我之所以能从马尔福庄园的地牢逃脱也是德拉科帮得忙。"

也许是卢修斯作恶太多，金斯莱在听了哈利的话之后，好久才犹犹豫豫地点了点头，但神情看上去并不能全部接受。谁让马尔福一家之前的名声并不怎么光明。

"恩，其实…"哈利艰难地吞咽了一下，"其实，除了德拉科之外，还有一个间谍。他存在的更早。"

"谁？"

哈利知道自己一定要说出来，万一他在这场战争中死去了，那么一定要保证凤凰社这边至少要有一个人知道斯内普的真实身份，知道斯内普这些年都付出了什么。他一定要让战后斯内普得到他应有的荣誉与尊严。

"我希望你不会感到惊讶，在我说出这个人的名字之前，请你保持冷静听我说完。"

男孩严肃的表情让金斯莱不由地点了点头。

深深吸了一口气，哈利缓缓地说出了那个名字，"西弗勒斯·斯内普。"

名字脱口而出的瞬间，金斯莱的双眼就瞪大了，"不可能，绝不可能，是他背叛了我们这一方！"

"我说了，请您保持冷静听我说完。"哈利压低了声音，由于刚才金斯莱瞬间的提高音量，已经有一半的人在注视着他俩了。"我之所以选择现在告诉你，是因为我不知道我能否在这场战役中活下来，假如我死了，我希望西弗勒斯能够得到公平的对待。"哈利深深地吸了一口气，"罗蒂是邓布利多教授的家养小精灵，她那里有一份邓布利多教授的记忆，可以证明斯内普的间谍身份，以及天文塔事件实际上是邓布利多教授执意要求西弗勒斯做的，为了取得伏地魔完全的信任。而同时在罗蒂的手中也有一份来自我的证词，可以证明从战争开始之前，斯内普对我的训练，以及战争之后他是怎样保护霍格沃兹这里的孩子们，怎么想办法在我被捕的时候送去治愈魔药，怎样在之后继续侍奉伏地魔同时却忠诚于凤凰社。而刚刚通知你伏地魔最终战役部署情况的信息就是来自于西弗勒斯。"

"不，这怎么可能。"金斯莱完全被哈利的这番话震惊了。

"如果在这场战役中我死了，你在霍格沃兹城堡找一个叫多比的家养小精灵，他可以带你找到罗蒂，你只要告诉她是我让你来拿两份证据的，罗蒂就会把东西给你。请你一定要答应我，给予西弗勒斯公正合理的判决，他虽然烙印上了黑魔标记，可是他从来都忠诚于凤凰社。他的付出他的牺牲，远不是你我所能想象的。所以，请你一定要答应我！那些荣誉那些敬仰那些尊严是西弗勒斯该得的！"

"好，我答应你。"

金斯莱想起了以前，许多次凤凰社的会议结束之后，总会有人对斯内普参加会议提出非议，而那个老巫师总是会闪烁着智慧的蓝眸，神秘地笑笑，说_我信任西弗勒斯，我用我的生命信任他_。他们都觉得那是老巫师太过善良，以致最后这种善良终于让他走上了绝路。可是真相却是如此惊人，

当金斯莱还准备再思考下去的时候，城堡的外面就传来了爆裂声。食死徒的部队终于光临了。

显然，每个人都是训练有素的战士，刚刚还看似放松神经与伙伴们闲聊的人们，一瞬间全都紧张起来抽出了魔杖，戒备着，等待着随时闯入的敌人。

看来伏地魔也一定将这里当做了主役战场，先派遣来了他的精英队伍。卢修斯，纳西莎，贝拉特里克斯以及她的丈夫罗道夫斯，还有在城堡呆了快有一年的卡罗兄妹，还有不怎么有用的高尔和克拉布，当然还有众多的喽啰。

让哈利感到欣慰的是，伏地魔并没有将斯内普大张旗鼓地带到了这里。哈利不清楚这是不是刚刚食死徒会议斯内普争取到的结果，他自愿带领一支队伍进行攻击。那样会比来到大厅里更容易脱身。此时没有在这里的伏地魔身边常出现的首要人物拉巴斯坦和诺特就是另外两只攻击队伍的领队。

贝拉从来都不是最有耐性的一个，而且她似乎对年幼的女孩有着仇视的心里。在她的主人到来之前，就已经蠢蠢欲动了。她的魔杖对准了离她最近的红发女孩，然而却在她的咒语抵达之前，被从旁边射过来的另一个咒语抵消了。贝拉愤怒了，向左边望去，是一个同样愤怒的护女心切的莫丽。

大厅内的咒语就这样相互扔了起来。

哈利游刃有余地在人群中来回穿梭。他在这一仗中有个优势，那就是伏地魔对所有食死徒下令了，不准杀他，他要来亲自解决它。所以暂且没有了性命的担忧，哈利的咒语发射的更加流畅了。

哈利故意来到铂金巫师的身边，他发过誓，要将曾经的屈辱全部讨要回来。"卢修斯，你逃不过今天的。"

"等过了今晚再说吧，你不会再有在吾王手下活下来的机会了。"卢修斯像哈利一样，举起了魔杖指向对方。

"很可惜，我会再次成为活下来的男孩的。"哈利露出一丝假笑，他要让卢修斯体味到什么叫做愤怒什么叫做失望，"你儿子呢？"

卢修斯眯起了灰蓝的双眼，这个问题有些出乎意料，但他还是骄傲地回答了对方，"德拉科率领着一支食死徒部队正在城堡的另一处攻击。"

"你真的确定吗？"哈利露出了玩味的笑容。

"你想说什么？"卢修斯不仅眯起了双眼也皱起了眉头。

哈利讽刺地笑出一声，"那让我来告诉你好了，让你感到骄傲的德拉科主动在伏地魔面前领取伏击任务一切都是计划，这样德拉科就可以摆脱你的视线。他现在可是正在斯莱特林的公共休息室，念动着咒语消除着纳吉妮身上残留的黑魔法呢。"

看到卢修斯因惊讶粗鲁地睁大了双眼，那冰冷的眼中闪现出一丝愤怒，哈利心里得意起来，对于信念为家族至上的马尔福来说，卢修斯一直引以为傲的儿子竟然是混在自己阵营的敌方间谍，这个打击一定不小。他辛辛苦苦培养的继承人却一直在和自己唱着反调。

"需要我向你说明吗？德拉科一直都站在我这一边的，在他烙上黑魔标记之前起。怎么样，你现在是不是特别的愤怒，我抢走了你引以为傲的儿子，又特别的失望，你的儿子没能继承你走上你所谓的光辉道路？"哈利继续用言语挑衅着卢修斯。

咒语瞬间相撞，哈利不清楚他们之间是谁先念出了咒语。也许是卢修斯被他的话语刺激地失去了稳重，也许是他又想到了曾经的屈辱而失去了平稳。总之，他和卢修斯就开始了一对一的战争。

卢修斯的残忍哈利现在才第一次全面意识到。他显然如同贝拉一样的狠毒，只不过贝拉是一种疯狂，而卢修斯却是一种优雅。卢修斯懂得更多不致命但是邪恶的黑魔法，不会见血，但是疼痛。如果说之前在地牢中所受的是一个带着玩弄心态的折磨话，那么战场上的面对面就是全心投入的猎杀。

排除一切而言的话，卢修斯是一个很好的决斗者。哈利不敢掉以轻心，想赢得卢修斯并不容易，但也不是完全没可能。只是哈利担心的是和卢修斯耗费太长时间的话就消耗自己的体力，从而无法全力对抗伏地魔。

就在哈利与卢修斯打得激烈的时候，一个人插到了他们俩之间。两个人同时停下了，当看清来人是谁的时候，哈利的嘴角轻轻上扬。

终于，主角出现了。

伏地魔来了。

"我希望你已经没有力气从我的手心中逃离了。"

"真可笑，对于逃离你，我可是一直都有力气。"哈利眼睛一眨不眨地盯着伏地魔攥在手中的老魔杖。

看到了哈利的目光，伏地魔露出了一个狰狞的笑容，"那么，它现在是你的了？"没有给哈利任何回答的时间，继续说了下去，"不过很可惜，你不可能使用它了。因为它马上就是我的了。"

"你怎么就如此的自信，老魔杖会臣服于你？"

"因为我马上就会杀了你。"

哈利感到很不可思议，身边都是四处飞散的咒语以及作战的人群，而他就仿佛是处于台风眼中心，一片祥和，而且还在和伏地魔聊着天。

"不算十六年前的第一次，当我再次踏入魔法界之后，七年间你已经要杀我了四次，可一次也没有成功。就连我上次被捕到了你的手中，最后还是让我逃走了。"

伏地魔血色的双眼燃烧着怒火，好似都能闻得见血的腥味，"没有下一次了，你不可能再活下去了。"

在哈利开口说话前，他感受到左边的袖口传来了两下人为的拉扯力，他立刻明白了，斯内普来了，他有后盾了，他不再是一个人独自站在战场上了。

"你可以试一试，看看死咒能不能杀死我！"哈利紧紧盯着伏地魔的双唇，就等着对方一念出死咒，他就开始行动。

伏地魔被哈利的这种狂妄完全激怒了，他本来还想和哈利再多玩一会，可是现在不需要了。他的愤怒早想将哈利碎尸万段了。他举起了魔杖，念出了那个能射出令人心颤的绚烂绿光的咒语。

当"Ava—"刚从伏地魔的口中响起，哈利就放弃了抵抗，他迅速寻找体内的魔法核，就像曾经在地窖在斯内普面前接受训练时那样，然后通过魔法核去感知聚集在伏地魔周身的魔力，咒语念完绿光从老魔杖射出的一瞬，哈利大声地喊出了"Amoveo"。然后他就感到伤疤处传来一阵剧烈的灼烧感，再之后就什么也感受不到了，黑暗包裹了他。

斯内普藏在隐形斗篷之下，他惊恐地可以感觉得到，一股陌生的魔力正一点点缓缓地流进他的体内。看着那具被绿光击中，在他面前缓缓倒向地面的身体，斯内普想甩开身上的束缚，去接住那个男孩。因为那样跌落在地上，一定会痛。

魔力转移的咒语还是被迫启动了，斯内普被无法动弹地定在那里。他想动，他想甩手，甩掉涌向体内的那些不属于他的魔法。他不要，他想要全都还回去，他想要哈利自己使用它们。然而，斯内普也只能无力地站在那里，接受之前哈利强加给他的魔力。

斯内普无法去理会伏地魔正站在他的面前放声大笑，而其他的凤凰社成员因为这个插曲面部瞬间煞白，停顿了几秒之后，他们攻击得更加猛烈了。

突然间，斯内普的脑中闪现出一副画面。那是七年前，哈利刚刚踏进霍格沃兹的时候。他坐在教师席上，当麦格领着一年级的新生出现在大厅的时候，他一眼就看到了那个男孩。好奇地打量着四周，因为兴奋惊讶而睁圆的双眼。斯内普知道他在看见男孩的一瞬，心里矛盾的双方就开始撕扯，憎恨又怀念。他不知道为何自己会想起这个画面。那个时候的男孩在他的眼里完全只是那两个人的产物。而现在呢？斯内普眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着哈利，现在，男孩就只是哈利。

斯内普管不了这么多，他只是那么站着，隐形着，看着倒在自己面前的那具尸体，感受着自己魔力和另一股魔力的碰撞然后交融。

然而，却无能为力。

~Ooo~ooO~

哈利在黑暗中醒来，他听见了有人在轻唤他的名字，但睁开双眼之后是伸手不见五指的漆黑。哈利努力地眨了几下眼睛，知道并相当确定自己确实是睁开了眼睛。一瞬间哈利感到恐慌，他这是在哪里，他的视力怎么了，为什么什么都看不见了。

突然，记忆的片断像潮水一般地袭来。

原来，咒语还是失败了。虽然他已经尽力了，可最终还是…

"哈利。"

温柔又熟悉的声音，哈利轻轻扭过脑袋，然后惊讶地张大了嘴。

他看到了，不，应该是他感觉到了，阿不思·邓布利多正站在他的身边，一脸慈祥的看着他。虽然周围依旧是伸手不见五指的黑暗，可哈利就是能清晰地知道那个老巫师脸上的表情，就如同他们正坐在阳光充足的房间中闲聊一般。

原来，死亡的地域这么的奇妙。

"对不起，教授，我还是失败了。"

哈利有些懊恼地低下了头。他可以感受得到邓布利多抬起了一只手臂，手掌轻柔地放在了他的头上。那只手好似可以穿过它的身体，但他同时又可以感受到来自发梢微微的压力。

"我的孩子，你很勇敢，你做的很好。"

"不！"哈利迅速地反驳了回去，"我最终还是失败了，我已经死了。"双眼因刚刚激动的反驳而闪现出的光彩又瞬间黯淡了下去。"我不知道西弗勒斯是否已经成功了，而他是不是平安无事。"

邓布利多轻轻笑出了声，哈利话语中浓烈的关心让他不能忽视。

这愉悦的笑声让哈利不解地抬起了头。

"你并没有死，哈利。"邓布利多说着又展现了一个大大的笑容，蓝色的双眸在眼镜后面像以往那样闪现着智慧的光芒。

"那如果我没有死，这里是哪里？我应该是在西弗勒斯的身边和他一起对抗伏地魔才对。"哈利惊讶又疑惑地皱起了眉头。

邓布利多转了转头看看四周，"不，孩子，这里可不是死后的世界，那里要比这里美好多了。"

美好？哈利的眉毛更加紧促。他相信不会有人认为死后的世界是美好的。

没有等哈利开口询问，邓布利多接着刚才的话说道，"这是通向死后世界的一条道路，在这黑暗中不停的走下去，等到了尽头，你就会看到另一个世界。"

"那么，教授，您来这里是接我去那个世界的吗？"哈利被自己现在的处境完全迷惑了。

"不。"邓布利多果断回绝了哈利的这个猜想，"我刚刚已经说了，孩子，你还没有死，我不能带你去那个世界。"

"那么该死的我在这里干什么？西弗勒斯需要我，我不能就这样留他一个人去面对伏地魔，既然我还没有死的话。"哈利快要烦躁地跳起来了，他真的没有时间以供耽误。

邓布利多忽略了哈利话中的脏字，他的表情不由地严肃了一些，"哈利，你来这里是有重要的事。汤姆刚刚阿瓦达了自己的最后一个魂器，也许我们现在需要一个净化咒来除掉上面残留的黑魔法。"

哈利的眼睛瞬间睁大了，他都已经快要忘掉这个重大的事了。"可是西弗勒斯会做这件事的，如果我没死的话，我现在应该在西弗勒斯的身边等着他对我的伤疤进行净化。"

"不，在现实世界中，你和西弗勒斯之间的那个我的画像曾经教给你的黑魔法启动了，你的魔力现在正一点点地流向西弗勒斯。所以我们要快点，要在魔力全部流失完之前送你回去，否则到时候即使你活下来了也会成为一个哑炮的。"

一想到所有的魔力全部流走，要作为一个哑炮度过余下来的生活，哈利不禁打了个哆嗦。他热爱魔法，他喜欢魔法界的生活，在这里才是真正的他，魔法界才是他的归属。"教授，这是您一直都计划好的吗？"

"不是。"邓布利多摇了摇头，"死亡也是有好处的，我可以知道很多以前不知道的和以后将发生的事。我的画像只是按我生前的记忆计划好了一切。而死后的我才知道在那个转移咒语之后你会来这里，而我需要过来帮你的忙。"

"那么您会告诉我，今天这场战争的结果吗？"哈利充满了期待地问。

邓布利多再次摇了摇头，"不，我不能告诉你，你只要尽力去做就好了。记住，你不是一个人，在你的身后有整个巫师界作支撑。"

哈利点了点头不再继续追问。

"还有，哈利，总有那么一天你会来到这个美好的世界的，然后你也会像个先知一样知晓一切的。"说到这里，邓布利多神秘地眨了眨眼，"不过，那还有很长很长的一段时间。至少要有一百多年了。那么，在我们下次再见之前，好好享受未知生活的乐趣吧。"

哈利不可思议地瞪圆了双眼，张了张嘴却什么也说不出来。邓布利多的这句话如果是说他还要活一百多年才会死掉的话，那么根据预言，两个人只能活一个。那么，这场战争的结局…

狡猾的老狐狸。哈利的嘴角不由上翘了一个小小的幅度。他没有发现无论是自己的这个想法还是刚刚的这个动作都和魔药大师的如出一辙。

"那么，哈利，准备好了吗？"邓布利多微微一笑，自然不会戳破自己刚刚一不小心的漏洞。

哈利闭上了双眼等待着咒语的降临。

额头的伤疤仿佛有一团火焰在燃烧，虽然疼痛，但是可以忍受。

邓布利多流畅地诵读着复杂繁琐的咒语。哈利想思考这个咒语是不是死亡的那个世界交给邓布利多的，然后火烧火燎的刺痛让他无暇思索。咬紧牙关避免呻吟上从唇齿间滑落。

虽然闭着双眼，虽然身处黑暗中，哈利还是感到自己看到了无数银白色的细线缠绕在了自己的额头上，随着邓布利多咒语的吟唱，一条一条有条不紊地钻进了他的头颅。那一瞬间，丝丝凉凉，正好抵消了伤疤灼烧的炽热。

哈利感受着体内冰与火的碰撞，他根本不知道这个净化咒语到底持续了多长时间。当耳边没有了邓布利多的吟唱声时，哈利抬起了手摸了摸自己习惯性碰触的那个位置。

平整如初，光洁的额头。

"它消失了？"

"没有。"邓布利多轻声说，"这个伤疤会跟随着你的一生。但是它现在真的就只是一个疤了，蕴藏于其中的黑魔法以及灵魂碎片彻底被消除了。它现在非常的淡，就仿佛一根细细的银线，仔细看才可以看得见。"

哈利又一次来回抚摸自己的额头，心中是全然的轻松。虽然那个伤疤还在，但是它什么也不是了。

"你要赶快回去了，孩子。准备好，我送你回去。"

"教授。"哈利欲言又止地打断了邓布利多的动作。

"怎么了？"

哈利深深地吸了一口气，有个问题是他刚一听说这里是通往死亡世界的走道时就想问出口的。"我的父母，他们在那边都好吗？"

"是的，莉莉和詹姆斯都很好。他们两个为你所做的一切感到骄傲。"邓布利多拍了拍哈利的肩膀。

哈利感到有泪水想要涌出眼眶，他的父母为他感到骄傲，他的心里从来没有这样满足过。"教授，您能告诉他们，我…"

"为什么你不自己说呢？"邓布利多慈祥地笑着打断了哈利的话，"虽然你在这里看不到他们，可是他们现在却是在注视着你，他们可以听见你的声音。"

哈利艰难地吞咽了一下，他闪着碧绿又带着水汽的眼睛环顾了一下四周，依旧是黑暗，他并不确定他的父母这时候到底是处在那个方向。但是，他无法再顾及什么，对着黑暗中大声地喊了起来：

"爸爸，妈妈，我爱你们！我不会让你们失望的！我一定会成长为一个让你们值得骄傲的人！"

随着大喊，泪水终于滑落了哈利的面颊，欢快地打着滚，然后跌入看不见的地面。

即使看不到，但是只要一想到他的父母在离他不远的地方看着他，守着他，爱着他，哈利的心里就暖了起来。他也要将自己的爱表达出来，告诉自己的父母，他是多么地爱他们。

~Ooo~ooO~

斯内普浑身冰冷地站在那里，如同置身于静音咒的保护中，离他和哈利的"尸体"不远的是伏地魔，正在疯狂地张嘴大笑，没有鼻子的蛇脸扭曲成了一个恐怖又令人作呕的样子。他在欢庆着自己的胜利。而围绕在三个人身边的是依旧持续的战争，凤凰社对抗食死徒。

_够了！_

斯内普想大声地喊出来。

_太多了，太多了。_

不断涌入的魔力让他觉得自己根本无法承受。也许他会在能有机会借用哈利的魔力杀死伏地魔之前，身体就会因魔力摄取太多而承担不了死去的。

如同像是感受到了他身体和内心的那份快要担负不起的痛苦，斯内普感到源源不断涌入体内的魔力停止了，并开始一点一点地向外撤去。

微微颤动的睫毛，缓缓起伏的胸腔，轻轻抽动的手指。

斯内普不知道自己的心脏是否还在继续跳动，当他看到眼前这不可思议的令人欢喜的景象时。哈利没有死，哈利回到了他的身边。如果不是因为太过震惊，斯内普也许会一把掀开隐形斗篷抱住那个男孩，然后再从上到下仔仔细细地检查一遍。可惜战争的现状同样也不会允许他有这个机会。

哈利眨了眨眼睛，当看到光亮以及熟悉的大厅的顶时，他知道自己已经回来了。对于刚才黑暗中那神奇的一段旅程，哈利现在依旧感觉相当奇妙。但他无暇顾及再多，当呼吸平稳了之后，一个翻身就站了起来。

身边是凤凰社和食死徒的生死搏斗。哈利焦急地环顾了一下四周，然后他立刻就感受到了后背贴上了一个坚定有力的胸膛，心瞬间就安定了下来。哈利抬头看向他的头号敌人，那个还未发现这个小小变故的疯子。

"汤姆！"

哈利压低了声音，其中又透着挑衅。然后他满意地看到了那个人刹那僵住的身体和表情，大笑声也被来自凤凰社成员们的欢叫声所掩盖。哈利没有移开目光去看对阵的双方，但他知道自己给了凤凰社希望，从刚刚那欢叫声中就可以毫不怀疑他们更加迅猛坚定的进攻。

伏地魔那丑陋怪异的再生蛇脸由于肌肉的缺少，几乎从来没有过表情。可是现在，任何人都可以从那张脸上读出惊讶与不信。

"哈利·波特！"伏地魔咬着牙嘶嘶地吐出哈利的名字，就像在使用蛇佬腔，"为什么你还活着！"

针对这个问题，哈利的嘴角微微上翘，露出一个嘲讽的笑容，"你的错误显而易见啊。那么我回答你的问题，我活着，是因为我需要活着来杀死你！"

瞬间伏地魔腥红的双眼仿佛要流出浓浓的鲜血般地翻转，右手轻微一抖，一个咒语脱口而出。

哈利感到他身后的那句身体在这句咒语下僵硬住了，可是立马又反应过来无声地施展了一个保护咒将伏地魔射过来的恶咒完全抵挡了下来。

"你竟然是用了混血王子的咒语！"哈利愤怒地喊了一声，但伏地魔没有答话，"只是可惜的是，混血王子是我的老师，他会知道怎样防御神锋无影的。"

伏地魔的脸比起刚才更加扭曲了。刚才一瞬间抵消掉神锋无影的魔力有些熟悉，绝对不是站在他面前的这个男孩释放出来的。伏地魔微眯了双眼打量着哈利，他还没有完全感受到这个男孩的魔力到底是怎样的。

"你之前有没有感受到，自己曾经的灵魂碎片一个一个相继消失了？我相信那样的感觉很不好受吧。"哈利右手紧握着魔杖，手垂在身侧，魔杖尖端微微上翘，他已经做好了准备时刻防御着伏地魔突如其来的攻击。

伏地魔的心里颤抖了一下，他当然知道这件事。每当有一个灵魂碎片消失，他的主灵魂都会知道，那种疼痛并不好忍。可是当他准备去将魂器都收回自己身边的时候却发现六个魂器只剩下了纳吉尼。所以他才一直都将那条蛇带在自己的身边好好看护着，却没想到被邓布利多的那只蠢鸟毁了。而令伏地魔更加不敢相信的是，当他的食死徒队伍在巫师界大张旗鼓的搜寻黄金男孩的时候，他居然还能悄无声息地毁了自己的魂器。

"我可以告诉你，你无意间中还制造了一个魂器，只是你自己不知道罢了。"哈利忽视了握在他左手手腕上突然加重的力量，继续说道，"十六年前，当你杀了我的父母，对我喊出阿瓦达的时候，我就成了你的魂器。这道伤疤，就是你所不知道的第七个魂器。"哈利说着用拿着魔杖的右手拨开了额前的发丝。"你本该将我和那条蛇一样用心保护起来的，而不是连续七年跟在我的身后追杀我！"

伏地魔稳了稳自己的魔杖指向哈利的额头。

"你本来还有机会，如果你能主动平静地接受死亡的话，如果你被我的咒语击中，你存在我体内的灵魂还可以让你复活继续活下去，而我却会彻底消失。不过…"哈利故意停顿了一下，当他看到伏地魔血红的双眼闪现出凶残之后才继续，"不过，你自己断送了自己唯一的机会。刚刚你已经用死咒杀死了自己的最后一小片分裂出来的灵魂，处理掉了自己创造的魂器。那么如果我现在对你施咒，你将会永远地消失！"

"不要以为你会有机会成功！"伏地魔怒吼了一声。"你这些活刚好向我解释了为什么你在两次阿瓦达下活了下来。邓布利多所谓的爱根本不是你能抵御死咒的武器，没有人能面对阿瓦达而不死的。这个信息同样也告诉我，如果我再对你施展一次死咒，我相信你不会再活下来了。而我的目的也就达到了。"

"汤姆，你果然像邓布利多教授说的一样无知自大。"哈利露出了嘲讽般的笑容，故意激怒面前的敌人。

果然，伏地魔在听到了邓布利多这个名字之后，眼中露出了凶狠残暴的光，仿佛站在他面前的哈利就是那个白胡子老头一样，他恨不得现在就扑向前啃咬上对方的脖颈。

"你想知道为何凤凰社总是会先发制人遏制住食死徒的一次又一次进攻。"哈利故作不解地疑问，"我相信你的心里一定早就怀疑了，食死徒内部的间谍，可惜的是你怀疑错了对象，自己杀了自己忠实的部下还以为已经处理了内奸。"说到这里，哈利配合地摇了摇头，"那个你最宠爱的铂金家族，你真的以为德拉克愿意为你服务吗？你真的知道德拉克刚刚做了什么吗？你真的确定德拉克在这里是代表食死徒而战的吗？"

"马尔福！"伏地魔的眼睛变得更红更深了，将这个名字狠狠地在唇齿见咀嚼。

"如果你以为邓布利多教授只英明到安排了一个间谍在食死徒内部，那你就更错了。"哈利不管伏地魔瞬间微微扩大的瞳孔，那其中还透出了因为他提到前校长时的形容词而爆发的愤怒，"还有一个人，你全心全意地信任他，你可以将最隐秘的任务交给他，可是你却从来不知道，他的忠诚从来都不在你那一边。即使他给你下跪，即使他亲吻你的袍角，即使他忍受你的折磨。所有的这一切都是假象，你从来都不了解他，你从来也不曾想过他的隐忍。"

哈利抬起了右臂，用魔杖悬浮起了盖在斯内普身上的隐形斗篷，将一直匿藏在自己身后的人完完全全地展示在了大厅之中。

哈利的眼睛没有离开伏地魔，只是少了一层透明的衣料，他可以感受得到贴在自己后背的肌肤更加的滚烫。哈利隐隐约约好像听见了旁边有谁在叫他小心，也许是看到了他的身后站着一个'食死徒'，不过这一切他现在顾不了，他只是欣赏般地看着伏地魔扭曲到了极致的蛇脸。

"西弗勒斯。"伏地魔将最后的一个斯音拖得很长，就如同爬行动物外出觅食前的警告，他当然看见了对面两人交握在一起的左手，救世主完全被魔药大师嵌抱在怀中，"如果你现在离开他，等我胜利之后我可以对你从轻发落。"

哈利更紧地握住了那只手，给了伏地魔一个从他老师那里偷来的假笑，用着比刚才对话坚定千万倍的声音宣布，"**他****.****是****.****我****.****的****.****！**他永远都不属于你！"

"最后再给你一次机会，站到我身边享受之后的胜利或是站在他的身边等待着来自我的死咒。"伏地魔的红眸透着不耐，由于愤怒他的魔力已经在魔杖的尖端劈啪作响。"我有着老魔杖，这根无人能打败的力量魔杖！"

"我从来没有效忠过你！也许一开始是的，但你那种血腥般泯灭人性的残酷从来都不是我想要的。我不会站回到你的身边，我将会赎清年轻时的罪过，即使这意味着是来自于你的死咒！"斯内普面无表情，他的声音清晰低沉又苦涩。没有人能完全理解他是抱着怎样的一种心态站在救世主的身边，也许将要面对的是自己死亡的序章。但是，斯内普没有动，依然坚定地站在哈利的身后，支持着他的后背。

哈利在伏地魔魔力不怎么稳的时候也抬起了自己的右臂指向对方，可是当他听见伏地魔最后的这句话时，不可抑制地笑出了声，"这是导致你即将到来的失败的第三个错误，用了一根错误的魔杖。老魔杖的现任主人是我，那么是什么让你以为你能拿它对我施咒，让魔杖来对付它自己的主人！是魔杖选择巫师，而不是巫师选择魔杖。汤姆，你还有许多东西去值得学习，可惜我不会再给你这个机会了。"哈利说完最后一句话，不再给对方反应的时间，紧接着念出了咒语，一道绿光冲出他的冬青木魔杖。

"阿瓦达—"

伏地魔也不落后，在哈利刚刚念咒的时候，死咒也脱口而出。两股亮绿的光芒击中了彼此，相互纠结在了一起。如果这不是能致人丧命的死咒之光的话，它的绚烂程度绝对不亚于烟花爆炸过后的美丽。

哈利不得不在心里默默地承认，伏地魔真的是一个魔力很强大的巫师。这种两个咒语相触消耗魔力的斗争让他的额头布满了汗珠。在之前与卢修斯的对抗中果然消耗了一小部分体力，更不用说额头上的伤疤之前还承受了一个死咒。

两束绿光像彼此紧紧咬合的齿轮一样，紧密地分不开。哈利知道自己要尽快地结束，将绿色的光推进到伏地魔的体内。否则这种状况再持久下去，他肯定会是最先受不了而败下阵来的人。

一只温暖又熟悉的手覆上了哈利的右手。突然间，哈利感到一股熟悉的魔力流过自己的身体，透过自己右手执着的魔杖融入到了绿光中。

伏地魔显然也感受到了这种变故，他更加用劲地将自己全身的魔力灌注在咒语当中。两束绿光的连接点再次保持了静止。

但随着时间一点点地流失，伏地魔明显地感受到自己的魔力补给不足，无法再按这样的强度输出。平衡渐渐被打破了，他只看见那个绿光连接点慢慢地向自己这边移动。

如果诚实一些的话，那么伏地魔会对自己承认，他现在感到害怕，也许是恐慌了。这是他第一次感觉死亡离自己如此之近，而这一切就发生在自己即将就要登顶巫师界完成自己一直以来野心的时候。因为那个预言，因为语言中的那个男孩，他之前所有的努力所有的忍受所有的付出所有的建树似乎都要在这个绿光之下烟消云散。伏地魔绝对不会对自己承认，这个男孩打败了他。他不会承认！

绿光渐渐地逼近。

哈利和斯内普同握一根魔杖的手将两人的魔力混合在一起，将死咒的绿光推进了伏地魔的胸膛。

伏地魔在死咒袭中自己的一瞬，他撤回了自己的魔杖，用蛇佬腔嘟囔了一个咒语。他绝对不甘心自己的失败，他绝不要一个人忍受这个痛苦。黑墨标记的链接保证了所有的食死徒们可以感受得到他们主人现在所经历的如同炼狱般的痛苦。

在伏地魔倒下的一瞬，所有的食死徒们也都捂着胳膊蜷缩在了地上痛苦地呻吟着。刹那间战争的局势全部明显了，凤凰社的人看着刚刚正在和自己苦战的敌人下一秒却全都躺在了地上。他们四处张望，直到看到了伏地魔倒下去已没了呼吸的身躯，才明白发生了什么。

哈利感到所有的魔力如同被掏空了般的，他已经精疲力竭了，只想好好地睡上一觉。而然背后消失的体温以及熟悉的呻吟声让他再次勉强打起精神。

斯内普躺在他的脚下，右手紧紧抠住左臂的黑墨标记。哈利的记忆仿佛一下子回到了六年级第一次在地窖看见穿着食死徒衣袍刚参加完会议回来的斯内普。那个时候是极度冰冷剂缓和了黑墨标记的灼烧。

哈利跪在了斯内普的身边，将对方紧紧地抱在怀里，即使他的胳膊已经沉重地用不上劲了。他移开了斯内普的右手，将自己的左手覆盖在了那个丑陋地黑红的皮肉已经凸起的标记上，他不能让斯内普伤害自己。

像是有意识一般，哈利用蛇佬腔念起了之前在黑暗中曾听到的邓布利多对他所念的净化咒。他不知道这是否有用，可是如果那个净化咒能够清除黑魔法的话，他应该可以试试。他不能让斯内普这样痛苦，他的心根本就承受不下来。

咒语似乎起了作用，斯内普倒在哈利的怀中渐渐地平静了下来，不再左右不安地翻滚，不再痛苦轻声地呻吟。

哈利的嘴角露出了一丝放心的笑容，然后魔力耗尽地倒在了斯内普的身上，只是他的两条胳膊还紧紧地环住怀抱中的魔药大师。

在深深地昏过去之前，哈利唯一祈祷的就是，金斯莱能赶快过来，只有他知道斯内普真正的身份，只有他可能带着斯内普去医疗翼得到救治。

Ende von Kap. 34


	35. Epilog

**Epilog**

好亮。

刚刚睁开的双眼又迅速地闭上，但轻眨的睫毛宣告着主人已经醒来。从被子中探出一只还不怎么灵活的手，在枕头边慢慢地摸索着，最后显然是找到了要寻找的物品。

再次努力了一次。这一回是先缓缓地将双眼睁开一条缝，而不是像上一回那样猛力地一下睁开。然后等待适应了射入瞳孔的光亮后，才缓缓地睁开了双眼。

透过镜片，碧绿的双眸看到了熟悉的白色屋顶，距离上一次进到这里已经都有一年了。哈利没有想到居然连这个充斥了不怎么美好回忆的地方都能让自己是如此地想念。

微微偏转了脑袋，左侧是围得严严实实的帷幕，庞弗雷夫人一定是保证了他能有一个安静的环境来治疗，暂时轰退了所有的人，当然也包括了他的两个好友。哈利觉得自己现在一时还不太想见到他们，他想再多多享受一点这样的静谧与安宁。

将脑袋从左慢慢地移向右边，当他看清楚到底是什么在他右边的时候，惊讶地张大了嘴，但很快随之而来的就是一个暖到了心间的微笑。

斯内普躺在另一张病床上，和他在一个隔间内。而他明显是早就醒了，一直在侧头打量着小英雄。所以当哈利偏转头看向右侧的时候，对上的就是一双漆黑幽深的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着自己。

"我回来了，我没有失约。"哈利没有去管自己干涩的声音，他深吸了一口气，目光无法从那双黑瞳上移开，他只想看进去，走进去，然后一直走到对方的心里，停下来，永远地住在那里。

"欢迎回来。"斯内普用同样沙哑的声音回答他，然后给了哈利一个极为罕见的真心的笑容。

哈利觉得自己仿佛要融化在了那个笑容里面，他挪动了身体，向床边移了移，然后从被窝中伸出一只手向魔药大师的方向移去。

斯内普没有让哈利失望，他也迅速将手从被子中移出来，伸向对方。

在两张病床的中间，两只苍白的手相遇，然后相握。就像他们在战争中时的一样，仿佛他们已经融入了彼此，成为了不可分割的一体。

阳光透过医疗翼的玻璃，洒在了那对交握在一起的手上。

哈利咧开嘴送出了甜甜的大笑，斯内普也上翘了嘴角展示了一个舒心的真正的微笑。

之后的未来完全属于他们彼此，一个没有了伏地魔的未来。

全文完

Jul.06.2011 in Leipzig


	36. 后记

后记：

这篇文章从2010年02月开始动笔，到完成一共用了18个月的时间。一开始这只是另一个故事的前传，我有了一个想法。大纲也就18章6-7万字就可以完结的。可当真正开始写起来了之后，发现很多细节很多小情节都跳了出来，于是越写越多，停停补补修修改改，到文章真正完结，自己都不敢相信居然写成了35万多的长篇。

一直都对哈七最后的结局耿耿于怀，一边对着Severus Snape的冤屈死亡痛哭流涕，一边对如同开了外挂的Harry Potter感叹童话的美好。于是才有了这一篇平行于原著但又严格按照原著情节发展的AU。我很想写原著故事情节下的另一种可能，如果Harry知道了Snape一直的隐忍与付出，如果这里能有一种办法能救活Snape，如果Dumbledore能够不将所有的秘密隐藏心底。那么，故事的结局是不是会让人感到欣慰。

我喜欢Severus和Harry的感情慢慢的发展，所以在这篇文章中，两人的感情就像小火煨着温水，不会激情澎湃也不会冷却冰冻，一切都只是自然而然，从开始的对抗到慢慢的关注，再到最后明了的心意。我只是希望他们之间的这种情不会突兀，而是感情到了就这么发生了。

一开始的校园生活也许算是温馨的，但中后期的战争迫不得已地有了虐的情节。我以为只有在拼合支离破碎的Harry那里才是虐，可是很多人都说最后这几章明知自己的命运却还要去送死的Harry，与破除不了命运的阻抗只能眼睁睁看着爱人离去的Severus，也是非常虐的情节。但是，如同之前保证过的，既然作为同人，既然作为Snarry的忠实党，在原著中已经给了两个人那样的结局，我怎么可能狠下心来再在自己臆想的同人文中再让他们人鬼相隔！只不过，这是战争，这是为了和平的追求，这种生活有它的付出，救世主双面间谍也有他们的责任。所以，过程不得不苦涩，不得不虐心。但最后，总会有一个光明的未来在等待着他们。

看到最后，其实还有很多东西没有交待清楚。而这篇文章本来作为另一个故事的前传，有很多东西我是想在接下来的另一篇文章中写的。不知时间精力以及热情是否允许，如果KuF的后续窗掉了的话，应该会有番外补充吧。

一切只有Merlin他老人家知道^^

PS.这篇文章献给Harry最后对抗Voldemort时大吼的那句"他.是.我.的！"，我就是为了这句话而写的这个故事！


End file.
